Guerra de voluntades
by Anitina1
Summary: Bella necesita trabajo para sus estudios. Edward, abogado, se enamora de ella. Bella no cree en el amor. Edward demostrará haber más que deseo. La batalla se gana con una plena entrega. ¿Podrán conseguir que su relación no sea una Guerra de Voluntades?
1. Chapter 1

Dedicado a la más dulce de todas las pasteleras de Alicante, que mantiene permanentemente una -guerra de voluntades-contra los dulces, besos Anesbel...

* * *

><p>Alice: Papá ¿Puede saberse por qué Edward está tan desagradable?<p>

Petter: Alice, nena no eches más leña al fuego, sabes queEdward, se toma muy en serio su trabajo y esta semanatiene varias reuniones muy importantes. Tendrá que viajar casi todo el tiempo, eso le irrita y le preocupa el horario de las convenciones.

Alice: Bonita manera de justificar las palabras incoherentesque salen de su boca y de las órdenes en hilera que leestá propagando a la Srta Fendon, por teléfono, que además no sé cómo lo aguanta si es tu secretaria y no la suya.

Petter: Debería tomar un ayudante para el despacho; escierto que de seguir así, esa santa terminará despidiéndose y yo sufriré las consecuencias.

Alice: Ja, no le dará tiempo, antes la volverá loca.

Entrando al salón donde se sirve el desayuno Edward, impresionantemente vestido con traje de chaqueta grisoscuro y camisa blanca impecable, lleva en una mano la corbata y el móvil al que vocifera sin piedad instruyendoórdenes. Se dirige hacia su hermana, para que como cada mañana, esta le haga el nudo con usual precisión.

Alice sin previo aviso, le toma la corbata y a continuación, toma el móvil de su mano lo apaga y lo coloca sobre la mesa.

Ante la cara de sorpresa de Edward, le golpea el hombro para enderezarlo y tira de su pelo de manera cariñosa, paraque agache la cabeza y pueda de esa forma ponerle la corbata.

Cuando Edward va a protestar, ésta le introduce una galletaen la boca, haciendo así sonreír a su padre, y deshacer las arrugas de Edward de su frente.

Alice y Edward se miran conteniendo las risas y éstaaprovecha para empujar la galleta y meterla dentro de su boca.

Alice: Come y calla un momento. Desde hace más de una hora eres un gallo enfadado. Has cacareado tanto que creía que ocurría algo malo.

Edward: Alice, cada día eres más insoportable. ¿Por qué nole dices a ese lío tuyo que te haga la vida un poco más divertida?

Alice: No se a quién te refieres, pero si me estás hablandode James, no es un lío, y puede que pronto os llevéis una grata sorpresa.

Petter: ¿James, qué James?

Edward: James Scott, ¿quién si no?

Alice: Bocazas.

Petter: ¿Quieres decirme que unas cuantas cenas han sidosuficientes para conquistar tu corazón?

Alice: No lo ha conquistado aún.

Edward: Pero si sigue así lo hará, y no me gusta James.

Petter: Creo que Edward no serefiere a eso Alice, y megustaría saber porque no te agrada.

Edward: Ese hombre solo tiene una fijación, el dinero, yno me extrañaría que se hubiera acercado a tí buscandouna forma de quedarse con todo lo que posee esta familia.

Alice: Osea, ¿qué no crees que tu hermana por símisma pueda hechizar a un hombre?

Edward: Alice, te aseguro que no se si por tus encantos opor lo pesada que eres, lo conseguirás, pero a James no; no es precisamente un hombre transparente.

Alice: ¿Y qué tipo de hombre te gustaría para mí?

Edward: Un hombre honesto, alguien que te haga sonreír, protector, que tenga intenciones serias contigo,con el que seas muy feliz, con sueños de futuro y con el que hagáis muchos niños y yo tenga montones de sobrinos.

Alice: ¿Y dónde existe la replica femenina de ese superespecimen? ¿Serías tú capaz de encontrar alguien así, enlugar de nenas insípidas que se rinden a tus pies sin que siquiera muestres el más mínimo interés?

Edward: No es lo mismo Alice, yo no tengo intención deformar futuro con ninguna mujer. Todavía no ha nacido la que…

Alice: Oh calla tonto, sino hubiera nacido te casarías conella para que enseguida te llevara a un asilo. Tiene que existir en alguna parte y rezaré para que aparezca pronto, y ver como arrastras tu precioso culo, y pones en juego tu corazón hasta conseguirla.

Diciendo ésto dió un tirón para acentuar el nudo de lacorbata y dar por finalizada la conversación. Una sonrisatierna se dibujó en la cara de Petter, adoraba todas las mañanas con sus hijos, era un elixir que le daba fuerzaspara seguir adelante. Aún siendo todavía joven, no habíaoptado por reanudar su vida después del abandono de suesposa Esme, hace ya 20 años. Criarlos a los dos estandosólo y sin comprender la marcha de su esposa no había sidosencillo, pero ahora se sentía orgulloso de lo que había conseguido.

En otro lado de Londres, una Bella Swan acurrucada decualquier forma en un incómodo asiento de metro, buscaba ofertas de empleo en la prensa del día. Tachando y emborronado la hoja del periódico y gesticulandocada vez mas enfadada. Tres ofertas de camarera, dos de relaciones públicas y una asistenta para persona enferma y Oh Oh, si reclamación de curriculum en un despacho de abogados prestigiosa para secretaría por un período,puff demasiado corto, seis meses, pero pensado de otramanera era algo y para empezar, estaría bien muy sería pesimista, aprendería , si algo aprendería, y ya saldría otra cosa después.

Un gran problema dios, dos horas para entregarlo, tendríaque llegar a la tienda de Thelma, utilizar su ordenador, completar su curriculum, y entregarlo. Dos horas, doshoras, bien sí el cielo hoy tenía todos los elementos en sulugar, podría ser, solo podría, pero ella lo conseguiría. Ypensando de esta manera llegó un minuto antes del cierrede la Empresa Cullen y Asociados y se personó justo delante de la Srta., ¿Cómo se llamaría aquella mujer?

Casi sin respiración, con su melena suelta y revuelta, pantalones vaqueros y camiseta arrugada, zapatillas dedeporte y un calcetin de cada color, dios como ha podidoser esto, pensó; un reloj en cada muñeca, siempre para saber la diferencia de horario con su hermano Emmet, escuchó una voz hermosa pero algo militar.

Lara: Deseaba algo Srta...?

Bella: Oh sí ¿Señorita...?

Lara: Lara, Lara Fendon, asistenta personal del Sr. Petter Cullen.

Bella: Isabella Swan. Lo siento srta. Fendon, he venido aentregar el curriculum, que se ha solicitado mediantepublicidad, para el puesto de secretaria personal, y por lo que veo no ha asistido nadie ¡bendita sea!

Lara: En eso se equivoca Isabella Swan, la últimacandidata que esperaba, está siendo entrevistada en esos instantes por el Sr. Cullen.

Bella: ¿Entrevistada? ¿Quiere decir que si quiero el empleotendré que entrar en ese despacho con estas pintas y hablar con el Sr. Cullen?

Lara: Eso será solo si quiere demostrar lo que vale. Lode su indumentaria es otra cuestión, quizá el Sr. Cullen, cuando la vea le haga salir inmediatamente del despacho, sin tan siquiera dirigirse a usted.

Bella: ¿Me está diciendo que por que no llevo un traje dechaqueta caro y unos tacones de vértigo que no hagan que ondee mi culo, el Sr. Cullen, ¿no estará interesado en conocer al menos si estoy capacitada?

Lara: No he querido insinuar algo así, El Sr. EdwardCullen, es muy serio, pero también exige a sus empleados todo lo que pueda imaginarse y más.

Bella: Bien, ¿y dónde sr. Fendon, tiene mi vaquero unarisa?, ¿o es que está viendo acaso en mi camiseta algun guiño? ¿Acaso le provoca mi cara una risa de payaso? A

pesar de lo que ve soy alguien muy serio en mi tiempo laboral.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abre y sale unchica rubia, vestida con un traje de chaqueta conpantalon impecable, y tacones de 12 centimetros, un maravilloso peinado recogido y exquisitamente maquillada.

Sus ojos llorosos y sus puños cerrados, y se dirige a lasrta. Fendon con una ironía triste.

…...Srta. Fendon el Sr. Cullen, o sea, Edward el cruel, meindica que haga pasar a la última candidata pues hoy no recibirá a nadie más.

Lara: Bien muchisimas gracias, calmese ¿puedo ayudarlaen algo?, si le sirve de consuelo, las ocho chicas anteriores han salido bastante peor que usted.

…...No gracias y que tenga un buen día.

Bella siguió con la mirada un tanto curiosa a la chica rubiay luego dirigió la mirada a la Srta. Fendon, como pidiendouna explicación, y ésta a su vez, le indicó con la cabezaque entrara al despacho sin demorarse haciendo el gestode llamar por la línea interna al Sr. Cullen para anunciarla.

Bella paró unos segundos ante la puerta del despacho, tomó aire para enfrentarse al gran ogro y expulsandolentamente todo lo que había en sus pulmones, tocó tres veces con energía la gran puerta que la separaba delmundo profesional. Pensó que se encontrara lo que seencontrara conseguiría ese trabajo, si bien no le era estrictamente necesario, si que supondría un reto, que ocho chicas no hubiera conseguido lo que ella podíalograr, y por otra parte, sería experiencia para su carrera.

Dedicado a la más dulce de todas las pasteleras de Alicante, que mantiene permanentemente una -guerra de voluntades-contra los dulces, besos Anesbel...

Alice: Papá ¿Puede saberse por qué Edward está tan desagradable?

Petter: Alice, nena no eches más leña al fuego, sabes queEdward, se toma muy en serio su trabajo y esta semanatiene varias reuniones muy importantes. Tendrá que viajar casi todo el tiempo, eso le irrita y le preocupa el horario de las convenciones.

Alice: Bonita manera de justificar las palabras incoherentesque salen de su boca y de las órdenes en hilera que leestá propagando a la Srta Fendon, por teléfono, que además no sé cómo lo aguanta si es tu secretaria y no la suya.

Petter: Debería tomar un ayudante para el despacho; escierto que de seguir así, esa santa terminará despidiéndose y yo sufriré las consecuencias.

Alice: Ja, no le dará tiempo, antes la volverá loca.

Entrando al salón donde se sirve el desayuno Edward, impresionantemente vestido con traje de chaqueta grisoscuro y camisa blanca impecable, lleva en una mano la corbata y el móvil al que vocifera sin piedad instruyendoórdenes. Se dirige hacia su hermana, para que como cada mañana, esta le haga el nudo con usual precisión.

Alice sin previo aviso, le toma la corbata y a continuación, toma el móvil de su mano lo apaga y lo coloca sobre la mesa.

Ante la cara de sorpresa de Edward, le golpea el hombro para enderezarlo y tira de su pelo de manera cariñosa, paraque agache la cabeza y pueda de esa forma ponerle la corbata.

Cuando Edward va a protestar, ésta le introduce una galletaen la boca, haciendo así sonreír a su padre, y deshacer las arrugas de Edward de su frente.

Alice y Edward se miran conteniendo las risas y éstaaprovecha para empujar la galleta y meterla dentro de su boca.

Alice: Come y calla un momento. Desde hace más de una hora eres un gallo enfadado. Has cacareado tanto que creía que ocurría algo malo.

Edward: Alice, cada día eres más insoportable. ¿Por qué nole dices a ese lío tuyo que te haga la vida un poco más divertida?

Alice: No se a quién te refieres, pero si me estás hablandode James, no es un lío, y puede que pronto os llevéis una grata sorpresa.

Petter: ¿James qué James?

Edward: James Scott, ¿quién si no?

Alice: Bocazas.

Petter: ¿Quieres decirme que unas cuantas cenas han sidosuficientes para conquistar tu corazón?

Alice: No lo ha conquistado aún.

Edward: Pero si sigue así lo hará, y no me gusta James.

Petter: Creo que Edward no serefiere a eso Alice, y megustaría saber porque no te agrada.

Edward: Ese hombre solo tiene una fijación, el dinero, yno me extrañaría que se hubiera acercado a tí buscandouna forma de quedarse con todo lo que posee esta familia.

Alice: Osea, ¿qué no crees que tu hermana por símisma pueda hechizar a un hombre?

Edward: Alice, te aseguro que no se si por tus encantos opor lo pesada que eres, lo conseguirás, pero a James no; no es precisamente un hombre transparente.

Alice: ¿Y qué tipo de hombre te gustaría para mí?

Edward: Un hombre honesto, alguien que te haga sonreír, protector, que tenga intenciones serias contigo,con el que seas muy feliz, con sueños de futuro y con el que hagáis muchos niños y yo tenga montones de sobrinos.

Alice: ¿Y dónde existe la replica femenina de ese superespecimen? ¿Serías tú capaz de encontrar alguien así, enlugar de nenas insípidas que se rinden a tus pies sin que siquiera muestres el más mínimo interés?

Edward: No es lo mismo Alice, yo no tengo intención deformar futuro con ninguna mujer. Todavía no ha nacido la que…

Alice: Oh calla tonto, sino hubiera nacido te casarías conella para que enseguida te llevara a un asilo. Tiene que existir en alguna parte y rezaré para que aparezca pronto, y ver como arrastras tu precioso culo, y pones en juego tu corazón hasta conseguirla.

Diciendo ésto dió un tirón para acentuar el nudo de lacorbata y dar por finalizada la conversación. Una sonrisatierna se dibujó en la cara de Petter, adoraba todas las mañanas con sus hijos, era un elixir que le daba fuerzaspara seguir adelante. Aún siendo todavía joven, no habíaoptado por reanudar su vida después del abandono de suesposa Esme, hace ya 20 años. Criarlos a los dos estandosólo y sin comprender la marcha de su esposa no había sidosencillo, pero ahora se sentía orgulloso de lo que había conseguido.

En otro lado de Londres, una Bella Swan acurrucada decualquier forma en un incómodo asiento de metro, buscaba ofertas de empleo en la prensa del día. Tachando y emborronado la hoja del periódico y gesticulandocada vez mas enfadada. Tres ofertas de camarera, dos de relaciones públicas y una asistenta para persona enferma y Oh Oh, si reclamación de curriculum en un despacho de abogados prestigiosa para secretaría por un período,puff demasiado corto, seis meses, pero pensado de otramanera era algo y para empezar, estaría bien muy sería pesimista, aprendería , si algo aprendería, y ya saldría otra cosa después.

Un gran problema dios, dos horas para entregarlo, tendríaque llegar a la tienda de Thelma, utilizar su ordenador, completar su curriculum, y entregarlo. Dos horas, doshoras, bien sí el cielo hoy tenía todos los elementos en sulugar, podría ser, solo podría, pero ella lo conseguiría. Ypensando de esta manera llegó un minuto antes del cierrede la Empresa Cullen y Asociados y se personó justo delantede la Srta., ¿Cómo se llamaría aquella mujer?

Casi sin respiración, con su melena suelta y revuelta, pantalones vaqueros y camiseta arrugada, zapatillas dedeporte y un calcetin de cada color, dios como ha podidoser esto, pensó; un reloj en cada muñeca, siempre para saber la diferencia de horario con su hermano Emmet, escuchó una voz hermosa pero algo militar.

Lara: Deseaba algo Srta...?

Bella: Oh sí ¿Señorita...?

Lara: Lara, Lara Fendon, asistenta personal del Sr. Petter Cullen.

Bella: Isabella Swan. Lo siento srta. Fendon, he venido aentregar el curriculum, que se ha solicitado mediantepublicidad, para el puesto de secretaria personal, y por lo que veo no ha asistido nadie ¡bendita sea!

Lara: En eso se equivoca Isabella Swan, la últimacandidata que esperaba, está siendo entrevistada en esos instantes por el Sr. Cullen.

Bella: ¿Entrevistada? ¿Quiere decir que si quiero el empleotendré que entrar en ese despacho con estas pintas y hablar con el Sr. Cullen?

Lara: Eso será solo si quiere demostrar lo que vale. Lode su indumentaria es otra cuestión, quizá el Sr. Cullen, cuando la vea le haga salir inmediatamente del despacho, sin tan siquiera dirigirse a usted.

Bella: ¿Me está diciendo que por que no llevo un traje dechaqueta caro y unos tacones de vértigo que no hagan que ondee mi culo, el Sr. Cullen, no estará interesado en conocer al menos si estoy capacitada?

Lara: No he querido insinuar algo así, El Sr. EdwardCullen, es muy serio, pero también exige a sus empleados todo lo que pueda imaginarse y más.

Bella: Bien, ¿y dónde sr. Fendon, tiene mi vaquero unarisa?, ¿o es que está viendo

acaso en mi camiseta algun guiño? ¿acaso le provoca micara una risa de payaso?. A

pesar de lo que ve soy alguien muy serio en mi tiempo laboral.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abre y sale unchica rubia, vestida con un traje de chaqueta conpantalon impecable, y tacones de 12 centimetros, un maravilloso peinado recogido y exquisitamente maquillada.

Sus ojos llorosos y sus puños cerrados, y se dirige a lasrta. Fendon con una ironía triste.

…...Srta. Fendon el Sr. Cullen, o sea, Edward el cruel, meindica que haga pasar a la última candidata pues hoy no recibirá a nadie más.

Lara: Bien muchisimas gracias, calmese ¿puedo ayudarlaen algo?, si le sirve de consuelo, las ocho chicas anteriores han salido bastante peor que usted.

…...No gracias y que tenga un buen día.

Bella siguió con la mirada un tanto curiosa a la chica rubiay luego dirigió la mirada a la Srta. Fendon, como pidiendouna explicación, y ésta a su vez, le indicó con la cabezaque entrara al despacho sin demorarse haciendo el gestode llamar por la línea interna al Sr. Cullen para anunciarla.

Bella paró unos segundos ante la puerta del despacho, tomó aire para enfrentarse al gran ogro y expulsandolentamente todo lo que había en sus pulmones, tocó tres veces con energía la gran puerta que la separaba delmundo profesional. Pensó que se encontrara lo que seencontrara conseguiría ese trabajo, si bien no le era estrictamente necesario, si que supondría un reto, que ocho chicas no hubiera conseguido lo que ella podíalograr, y por otra parte, sería experiencia para su carrera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2º**

**Este quiero dedicarlo a Mariava que a pasitos cortitos y sin meter prisas, decidió dedicarme siempre su apoyo y su confianza, nena espero que te guste...**

Entró con dos pasos decididos pero silenciosos, y cerró de una manera aún más sigilosa la puerta; volvió su mirada al frente y lo que vio, fue una mesa vacía y algo revuelta; buscó con la mirada abarcando todo el despacho y ahí estaba él, el ogro, de espaldas a ella, mirando a través de las cristaleras, sin moverse como una estatua, las manos en los bolsillos, la cabeza recta, la espalda enorme, era como decirlo demasiado... Bella no encontraba las palabras... pocas veces le había sucedido eso.

Siguió así unos minutos, mirando en silencio, igual que el ogro, examinando aquel espécimen sin perturbar sus pensamientos. Le habían dicho que pasase, ella había tocado la puerta y él le había dado permiso desde el otro lado, así que era él el que tendría que romper el silencio, hablar, ladrar o gruñir, ella no sería quien le daría motivos.

Pasados unos minutos más optó por acercarse a la ventana donde el Sr. Piedra

Estatua parecía haber quedado hipnotizado, se colocó a su costado a tres pasos de él y dirigió su mirada a través del ventanal hacía el mismo lugar que él lo hacía

Un olor y una respiración suave inundaron tanto su olfato como su oído indicándole que estaba ¿acompañado?...

Edward: ¿que está mirando?

Bella: lo mismo que usted, llevo aquí 10 minutos y no se ha dado cuenta de mí presencia, por lo que deduzco que cualquier cosa que sea lo que esté mirando será bellísimo o inusual o de un interés incalculable, por ello me gustaría verlo.

Edward sonrió, no se esperaba ni que tan siquiera esa chica con vaqueros que aparentaba tranquilidad, fuera a contestar, no la había visto si quiera, no sabía ni como era, solo veía algo de su perfil tapado con su melena, eso sí un precioso pelo, algo revuelto y poco domado, y una figura bonita enfundada en un vaquero desgastado, precioso culo, pensó.

Edward: ¿Es usted Isabella Swan?

Bella: Si Sr. Cullen

Edward: ¿Por qué se presentó a esta entrevista?

Bella: Hace dos horas pensaba que sería una gratificante experiencia que aportar a mis estudios, que aprendería cosas de quienes han llegado ya a la cima del poder, que quedaría impresionada al ver a un tiburón de las finanzas, nadar en su hábitat.

Ahora sólo estoy aquí para conocer al ogro que ha conseguido atemorizar a un montón de chicas, seguramente muy bien preparadas, para desempeñar este puesto, y además siento curiosidad por ver el fenómeno al otro lado de la ventana.

Edward volvió a sonreír.

Edward: ¿Qué le hace diferente a ellas Srta. Swan?

Bella: Pues algunas razones.

Diciendo esto Bella se giró, si iba a decirle lo que la hacía diferente de las demás, quería decírselo a la cara, mirándole sin titubear, hacer ver al ogro, que ella también podía ser una fiera.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio, ambos no lo estaban. Sus ojos se encontraron en un cruce de miradas que profundizaban más allá de sus pupilas; sus torsos crecieron tomando aire como para una batalla, las manos de él se hicieron puños en los bolsillos de su pantalón, las de ella se recogieron a la espalda, prohibiéndole tocar, abrazar, y acariciar, y sus bocas, expresaron la de él una sonrisa torturada, y la de ella en prisión contenida, todos los sentimientos que dos almas gemelas quieren expresar.

Bella tuvo que hacer frente al control que perdido quedaba en ella, para examinar nuevamente su mente. Sonreír interiormente, ante la evidencia clara, el mundo del revés, mariposas en el estómago y preguntas, muchas preguntas.

Obviando todo eso, se propuso contestar, no quería que aquel hombre, sintiera la batalla ganada, no quería ser vencida por el ogro.

Bella: Sr. Cullen, sea cual sea el resultado de esta entrevista caso de que me concediera el privilegio de tenerla, yo no lloraré. No sentiré pena de mi misma por no conseguir el puesto, no me sentiré abatida. Usted no ganará y yo no perderé; seguiré siendo la misma que entro hace escasos minutos, pero no habré firmado un contrato que me atará a esta Empresa durante 6 meses; no aprenderé nada nuevo, pero tampoco dejaré de ser lo inteligente o estúpida que ya era; dentro de cinco minutos usted no se acordará de mí, ni yo de usted (sabía que mentía, quería pensar que mentía), el mundo no se parará, seguirá dando vueltas (no era cierto su mundo se detendría, no rodaría más al son de la vida), y este tiempo no dejará de ser nada ni en su vida ni en la mía.

Mientras ella habló, Edward sólo pudo mirar sus ojos y su boca, le costaba casi trabajo respirar, ¿quién era aquella mujer que con esos aires de gigante, hacia tambalear su equilibrio? ¿Con qué derecho hacia una disertación de lo que pasaría, mientras que él hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no besarla?

Libre, fuerte como una heroína permanecía frente a él, tan lejos y tan cerca, solo a dos pasos cortos, erguida y con la cabeza alta, orgullosa, preciosa, tan bella que mirarla era casi irreal, intangible, prohibida.

Sonrió en su interior nuevamente, pensó en Alice, "tiene que existir una mujer en alguna parte y rezaré para que aparezca pronto y ver como arrastras tu precioso culo y pones el juego tu corazón hasta conseguirla"

Bien la suerte estaba echada, era cierto, tendría por todos los medios que conseguirla, ¿pero cómo?, la Srta. Heroína, no era como las demás. Pero él sabía de guerras y batallas, él había vencido muchas veces, él no tenía derrotas a sus espaldas. Así que se aventuró a contestar.

Edward: Voy a concederle esa entrevista Srta. Sabelotodo. Siéntese.

Bella: Se equivoca Sr. Cullen, no lo sé todo, pero yo elijo a mis maestros, y prefiero estar de pie.

Edward: ¿Piensa que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque? Y en cuanto a lo de estar de pie es porque piensa que voy a agredirla, o chillarle y así podrá salir corriendo, ¿no es cierto?

Bella: No he comenzado apenas la primera batalla Sr. Cullen, usted no podría ser jamás mi adversario. Y en cuanto a agredirme, sé que no lo haría jamás, porque en este preciso momento, yo soy todo lo que usted desea y todo lo que usted necesita.

Edward avanzó hacia ella, después de escucharla decir esas palabras, supo que ella sentía lo mismo, ansiaba tocarla y sentir como su cuerpo se fundía contra el suyo.

Bella retrocedió dos pasos quedándose ambos más unidos que antes pero sin tocarse…. sin tocarse pensó ella..., eso no era cierto, sin que nada hubiera sucedido, son sus miradas habían hecho algo más, mucho más.

Bella: Sr. Cullen, todo lo más cerca que estaremos usted y yo será la misma distancia que existe ahora entre nosotros. No creo que el trabajo que usted necesita requiera más proximidad, y caso de que así fuese, me habría equivocado al requerimiento publicado.

Edward: ¿Esa es una de sus reglas Srta. Swan?

Bella: Esa es la más importante, las demás quizás lleguen o no sean necesarias.

Edward: Muy bien, en ese caso yo le expondré las mías y atienda porque son indispensables antes de que firme si lo desea este contrato.

1ª Srta. Swan todo lo más cerca que estaremos usted y yo será la misma distancia que existe ahora entre nosotros.

2ª Su disponibilidad profesional será total, algunas veces las 24 horas del día

3ª Me acompañará en los viajes a cualquier parte del mundo.

4ª Espero que su francés y su italiano sean tan perfectos que incluso sea capaz de corregirme.

5ª Su manera informal de vestirse cambiará desde mañana mismo.

6ª Soy muy exigente con la puntualidad, no permitiré un solo minuto de retraso o espera.

7ª Tratará a mis clientes con una profesionalidad estrictamente rigurosa, sin que exista la menor duda de su competencia y jamás, óigame bien, jamás se implicará mínimamente en algún aspecto personal.

8ª Será mi acompañante en cualquier representación u acto que esta Empresa le requiera.

9ª No admitiré llamadas personales a la oficina, ni de familiares, amigos o amantes.

10ª Desde el mismo momento que estampe su firma en ese contrato, se convertirá en mi prisionera. ¿Lo sabes Isabella? ¿Verdad?, Isabella serás mía.

Bella escucho atentamente, muy atentamente cada una de las reglas que él fue enunciando sin tan siquiera dudar, y sintió como cada una de sus reglas la acercaba más a él.

Aceptar era inevitable, era impensable salir de allí y hacer como si nunca hubiera existido.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más contesto.

Bella: Sr. Cullen la segunda regla para aceptar este trabajo ya la he encontrado.

Jamás vuelva a tutearme mientras nuestra relación sea profesional, nunca lo hará ni delante de la gente, ni a solas. En cuanto a su décima regla Sr. Cullen, estoy convencida de que seré suya, no lo he dudado ni un solo instante, pero ¿sabe qué? yo Isabella Swan decidiré cuando.

En ese mismo momento Bella se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho para salir. Edward avanzó hacia ella lentamente, hasta que gritó su nombre.

Edward: Srta. Cullen usted elegirá cuando, yo decidiré como.

Bella no se volvió no tenia en ese momento más fuerzas para continuar. Como dos contrincantes ellos habían establecido sus normas, ninguno de los dos las incumplirían, eso significaba aceptar la tortura, el deseo, la lujuria contenida. Luchar contra la necesidad de estar juntos, ocultar ante los demás lo que sentían y por supuesto en medio de todos esos frentes concentrarse y trabajar.

Edward volvió a dirigirse a Bella.

Edward: Mañana estará aquí a las 9 en punto, entrará justo detrás de mí al despacho cuando yo llegue preparada para las órdenes del día. En tres días saldremos de viaje para Roma, la estancia será de 48 horas. Los pasajes así como las reservas del Hotel los hará la Srta. Fendon. Tendrá que asistir a dos cenas de negocios en representación de la empresa con representantes de otras de ellas, no se exigirá etiqueta, pero tendrá que acudir convenientemente equipada.

Silencio un silencio que inundó su alma, y entonces contestó, seguía sin volverse.

Bella: A sus órdenes Sr. Cullen ¿algo más?

Edward lo pensó sabía que no debía decirlo pero no pudo controlarse y lo soltó.

Edward: Srta. Swan ¿si yo soy el ogro?, ¿qué animal la identificaría según su opinión?

Bella se volvió lentamente, sigilosa y expectante, pero muy firme, sabía que volver a mirarlo significaba temblar, resquebrajarse, pero como ventaja sabía que él, estaba igual.

Bella: Sr. Cullen soy Lady Halcón, de día trabajaremos y en las noches no me tendrá, nuestros caminos no se encontrarán, usted podrá domarme teniéndome atada a su guante de piel, podrá tenerme prisionera mientras tape mis ojos con capucha, podrá ordenarme ir hasta el cielo y otear otras presas, podrá silbarme para que vuelva a su puño, pero si no es el mejor halconero, si no me da todo lo que necesito, todo lo que deseo, sino me cuida y me mima, sino me da el lugar que me corresponde, y sobre todo si se fija en otros halcones, un día no regresaré y el cielo libre será mi mundo.

Y dicho esto salió del despacho ardiéndole el alma, el sólo hecho de pensar que pudiera no dedicarle todo su pensamiento, todo su tiempo o toda su fidelidad le dolía, así que dejó claro todos los puntos.

Edward la vio cerrar la puerta, orgullosa y distinta, única y suya, y supo entonces que la partida había comenzado. Una partida en guerra de voluntades, dos almas que podrían después del dolor del control encontrar el paraíso y completarse o torturarse para el resto de sus vidas.

Sonrió, la suerte estaba echada, no había más que pensar no había otra posibilidad, la dicha o el dolor dependería solo de ellos, pero sabía que solo con su imagen, que sólo con su compañía, que solo con saber que ella sufría de la misma manera por la carencia, por no poder abrazarse, por no poder amarse, por no tocarse, por no unirse formando uno solo, sería más que suficiente para el resto de sus vidas. Tenía que conseguir que ella lo entendiera, que llegara a amarlo, que no tuviera necesidad de batalla, porque de antemano la tenían ganada los dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3º**

**Bueno como ya son conocidas nuestras diferencias, calientes pero a la vez que no rompen murallas, se lo dedico a Lyli, con quien espero seguir manteniendo siempre una guerra de voluntades, preciosa eso me hace sentir que no todos pensamos igual...**

* * *

><p>Entre tanto todos esos pensamientos Bella se dirigía a firmar aquel contrato que la convertía en esclava de sus propios deseos, sus piernas temblaban, el primer enfrentamiento había sido duro y los demás lo serían mucho más, cada uno de ellos iría conociendo los puntos fuertes y los débiles de sus caracteres, desnudarían sus almas pacientemente y a escondidas, observarían sus movimientos y luego en la oscuridad y en la soledad de la noche, una vez en tregua, pero no en calma, liberarían la batalla de los gladiadores, esa en la que los guerreros se quedan solos, y reservan fuerzas, buscando vencer en pequeñas guerrillas, guerrillas de amantes en silencio.<p>

No sería fácil, las cosas que merecen la pena nunca lo son, pensó Bella.

Había llegado a la mesa de la Srta. Fendon y ésta mirándola por encima de las gafas con los ojos muy abiertos le habló suave.

Srta. Fendon: Muy bien Srta. Swan, seremos compañeras, será estupendo compartir esto con alguien más, hay demasiados días duros para llevar todo esto estando sola.

Bella: Srta. Fendon, llamame Bella, será bueno poder contar con otra mujer entre toda esta locura, necesitaré que al principio me ayude a saber manejar mi trabajo, no quisiera importunarla, pero desearía no ocasionar ningún problema.

Srta. Fendon: Bien Bella, también puedes tutearme, llamame Lara, entre las desharemos que esto sea pan comido. Siéntate, te ayudaré a rellenar los formularios, te aseguro que a partir de este momento el Sr. Cullen sabrá más de tí que tu propia familia.

Bella: ¿son las preguntas demasiado personales?

Srta. Fendon: (Riéndose), Bella ese hombre, sabrá cosas de tí que ni tu misma has llegado a conocer; serás su mano derecha y eso implica no tener secretos con la izquierda. No tendrás que hacerte los análisis reglamentarios pronto ya que en dos semanas tocará la revisión médica de todo el personal de la empresa, es anual.

El conocerá tu o tus domicilios en todos los lugares donde puedas residir o estar, tutelémonos privados e incluso el de tus amigas o familiares, en caso de emergencia; sete facilitará un móvil de la empresa que mantendrás hábil las 24 horas.

Tu tiempo será del Sr. Cullen y de los demás jefes de esta empresa. Tu vida dejará de ser tuya el tiempo que dure este contrato.

Bella: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí Lara?

Srta. Fendon: tres años Bella, pero mi vida entonces no tenía sentido ni disciplina, andaba algo perdida, pero ellos supieron encontrar mis valores.

Bella: ¿Ellos?

Srta. Fendon: Si los Cullen, todos ellos. Así que de alguna manera se han convertido en algo muy importante para mí.

Bella: Bien yo solo estaré aquí seis meses así que yo no tendré la oportunidad de que esta familia se convierta en nada importante para mí, el Sr. Cullen es… es...

Srta. Fendon: Te entiendo, no sigas, pero ten cuidado, a veces la fiera aparece sin que te des cuenta, y puede arrollarte.

Bella: Espero que eso no me ocurra.

Mientras decía esas palabras Bella sentía como su corazón se encogía, y sus dedos se aferraban a su camiseta, estrujándola, sintiendo la necesidad de estar sujeta a algo.

Pensar en Edward era perder su calma, sentirse absorbida por un mundo que no había conocido jamás. Pensaba en él como se piensa en el poder, le asustaba saber que con él estaría perdida y sin el muerta. No quería hacerse preguntas porque dentro de sino hallaba las respuestas.

¿Cómo sabes qué hacer cuando no lo has vivido jamás?, ¿cuándo tu cuerpo y tú mente luchan por separado, cuando reúnes todas tus fuerzas y éstas no son suficientes para quedar victoriosa? Bella sabía que si esto no era posible, al menos tendría que quedar al mismo nivel, a Edward no se le ganaba, con Edward tendría que equilibrar el poder. Si lo daba todo lo perdería, y si no lo entregaba todo, no lo conseguiría, ¿cómo solucionar lo imposible? Bueno mañana lo lograría poco a poco entendería las pautas, poco a poco.

Terminó de rellenar los formularios y al levantarse para despedirse de Lara, escuchó un taconeo algo intenso y acelerado, no se volvió a mirar, no era de su incumbencia, saber si alguna persona estaba citada. Pero pensando esto Lara habló:

Srta. Fendon: Srta. Brandon, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Marlena no contestó, con algo de desprecio a ambas mujeres y siguió con paso firme al despacho de Edward. Entró sin avisar.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y la Srta. Fendon comenzó a disparatar palabras casi como una ametralladora y de repente Bella comenzó a escuchar1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, y en ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y una muy ofendida

Marlena fue puesta educadamente al otro lado de la misma, y ésta a su vez cerrada implacablemente, escuchándose después un cerrojo y un JODER casi en toda la recepción.

Bella no pudo controlar una sonora carcajada, tan prolongada que le proporcionó un hipo descompasado. Lara no quería reírse por lo que comenzó nerviosamente a abrir cajones y a mover papeles.

Una muy indignada Marlena fue a comenzar sus insultos cuando, a través del fono se oyó la voz de Edward...

Edward: Srta. Fendon, la Srta. Brandon parece necesitar una cita, concrete la fecha con ella, por favor, tendrá que ser,... lo pensó, se detuvo unos instantes, y luego habló... para el año que viene, el cupo de tonterías de este año está completo.

Bella volvió a reír a carcajadas.

Edward: Srta. Fendon ¿es la Srta. Swan la que se está riendo de esa manera?

Srta. Fendon: Si

Edward: ¿Puede saberse que le hace tanta gracia?

Bella: No tenía ni idea de su sentido del humor Sr. Cullen, creo que este trabajo tendrá sus momentos de diversión.

Edward: ¿Está segura?

Quiso continuar pero paró, un silencio siguió a esas palabras, y se oyó abrir la puerta del despacho...

Bella se volvió, lo miró detenidamente a los ojos, esos ojos que habían sido testigos del primer encuentro, y sintió el mundo abrirse a sus pies; siempre sería igual entre ellos; no quiso rendirse, así que contestó.

Bella: Sr. Cullen no diga absolutamente nada aún, mi contrato está aún sin firmar.

Edward se paró en seco, contrajo la mandíbula y estrechó los labios; sus ojos la miraban furiosos, comprendió que los dos estaban en la línea de meta, cualquier movimiento en falso supondría una salida fallida; ella lo leyó en sus pupilas, aquello era un pequeño triunfo, pero en ese momento no quiso medir más sus fuerzas, y de alguna manera quiso recompensarlo por haber echado a esa pedante mujer de su despacho. ¿Era aquello una muestra de que no habría ninguna otra?, ¿qué tonterías le hacía pensar ese hombre?, ¿Creía ella que dejaría a todas sus bellezas por una simple estudiante que lo había retado como en un juego?

Le dedicó una sonrisa entre dulce y abierta y firmó rápidamente el contrato, lo cogió con la mano izquierda y se dirigió hasta estar frente a él. En ningún momento mientras caminaba dejó de mirarlo. Extendió el documento entregándoselo, diciéndole sin palabras que desde ese mismo instante era suya, y le extendió la mano derecha para estrecharla con la suya.

Bella: Sr. Cullen, acepto todas las condiciones.

Aquella sonrisa y el contacto con su mano lo dejó completamente desarmado, en ese mismo instante quiso besarla de una manera voraz, posesiva e íntima, primitiva y bestial, como sólo un hombre besa a una mujer cuando tiene hambre y necesidad de ella.

Estrechó su mano, envolviendo la de ella, tan pequeña y delicada y sintió el contacto de su piel por todo su cuerpo, fue una caricia que lo estremeció por entero; aferró su agarre, queriendo decir tantas cosas; sus ojos miraron la boca de Bella, bajaron por su garganta y la vio tragar saliva; bajo la mirada hasta su pecho y lo vio subir impulsivamente y bajar orgulloso en pequeños recorridos; siguió bajando hasta su vientre por su camiseta; no tenía nada que imaginarse, todo estaba en ella, todo, hasta llegar al botón de sus vaqueros; viendo como las piernas de Bella se cerraban y apretaban una contra otra, queriendo controlar las sensaciones, huyendo de los ojos que recorrían su cuerpo sin tocarla, parando su mirada en su entrepierna y sintió como su polla dura se sentiría en su interior. Fue tan fuerte, tan implacable la sensación que sus cuerpos se adelantaron se acercaron unos milímetros, parandose al mismo tiempo en seco. Los ojos de Edward volvieron lentamente a la boca de Bella y los dos ignorando el resto del mundo se mordieron los labios; una sonrisa muy sutil apareció en el rostro de ambos, aquel podría considerarse su primer encuentro sexual, leve, lento y consentido.

Bella retiró la mano primero y comprobó como Marlena y Lara no perdían ni uno solo de los movimientos de ambos. Se dirigió hacia Lara.

Bella: Lara hasta mañana, muchas gracias por tu colaboración, seré puntual y espero estar a la altura.

Se dirigió entonces a él

Bella: Sr. Cullen puede apostar sobre seguro a que mi esfuerzo será permanente y mi dedicación exclusiva, no escatimaré en horas para dar todo de mí.

Y sin decir más nada se alejó hacia el ascensor.

Marlena interrumpió el silencio hablando despóticamente.

Marlena: Edward ¿puedo saber quién es esta insolente que me obvia descaradamente? Cariño, ¡no se ha despedido de mí!

Bella siguió caminando hacia las puertas del ascensor pensando detenidamente su respueta. Si en algo lo conocía sabía que él no le contestaría sino que le daría a ella la opción de hacerlo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entró, son calma se dio la vuelta y antes de apretar el botón para descender y volver al mundo real contestó...

Bella: No puedo despedirme de usted, porque nadie nos ha presentado. En cuanto a mi interés por conocerla, se remite al mismo que mi jefe, puede que ocasionalmente me hagan saber quién es usted el año que viene.

Pulsó el botón de bajada, las puertas se cerraron y sólo pudo oír una sonoras carcajadas de Edward; su risa le llenó el corazón de una alegría inexplicable. Sí pensó, sería divertido a veces trabajar para él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4º**

**Para Patribee, que cumplió años mientras escribía este capítulo y además aún eres menor, con todo mi afecto…**

* * *

><p>Tenía que contar todo lo sucedido, tenía que llamar a las chicas, ellas serían su escudo. Caso de qué las cosas salieran bien, las tres lo disfrutarían, en caso contrario, su corazón se haría pedazos y ellas serían las únicas capaces de recomponerlo lentamente muy lentamente.<p>

También ellas serían las que la aconsejarían sobre que llevar al viaje de Roma, si indiscutiblemente ellas lo harían.

Sacó su móvil y llamó a Thelma, quedando con ella para cenar en casa y luego avisaría a Danna.

Cinco horas más tarde

Dana: ¿quieres decirme que han encontrado al amor de tu vida y en lugar de ser tremendamente seductora e irresistible, le planeas una guerra?

Bella: Dana nadie ha hablado de amor, no sabes cómo es, ni lo que me hace sentir.

Thelma: Bueno, supongo que sentirás lo que todas cuando eso ocurre, no creo que tú vayas a ser diferente.

Bella: Ese hombre no es de este mundo. Despidió a ocho mujeres seguramente muy preparadas sin inmutarse, la última que fue a la que pude ver, salió de allí destrozada. Ya os he contado como me tuvo sin mirarme y sin hablar, dentro del despacho, como si yo no existiera.

Creo que ninguno de los dos esperó que ocurriera todo lo demás, pensó… titubeó...

Dana: ¿Qué, qué ocurrió?

Bella: Todo y nada, dios no sé cómo explicarlo.

Thelma y Dana se miraron y empezaron a reír ruidosamente.

Thelma: Bella creo que esto es mucha más de lo que tú nos cuentas. No sólo estás enamorada y has elegido ya, sino que también estás totalmente entregada y crees que si lo haces todo rápido, si te das sin luchar lo perderás, por eso te niegas a hablar de amor.

Bella: No lo soportaría, ¿no lo veis? ¡No puedo perder! Si no es él no habrá nadie jamás.

Dana: Bien entonces veremos si el Sr. Cullen puede con las tres, una sola guerrera, tres armas de destrucción.

Las tres se miraron y rieron a la vez, hubo un pacto implícito a partir de ese momento, las tres permanecería unidas, se aliarían para ganar, sin mirar atrás, sin dudar, sin temer

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar…Edward tomaba un coñac en el despacho de la casa familiar, sabía que no podría dormir esa noche. Marlena lo había atosigado a preguntas durante más de una hora, pero ni tan siquiera su charla espesa había conseguido borrar aquellos momentos que había tenido enfrente a Bella inspeccionando su cuerpo, y las respuestas del mismo a su mirada.

Aún sentía como su polla seguía viva, muy viva recordando esos instantes.

Nada impediría que acabaran juntos, eso lo tenía claro, no sabía si llegarían a cumplir el plazo de los seis meses, sonrió ni seis días, quizá ninguno de los dos fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, pero en el camino aprenderían el uno del otro.

….Alice interrumpió sus pensamientos

Alice: ¿pensando?, ¿soñando?

Edward: Ambas cosas.

Alice: Edward Cullen ¿soñando?

Edward sonrió bebió de su copa y observó que ese coñac tenía el mismo color de los ojos de Bella, ese color en el que se sentía atrapado y libre al mismo tiempo; su sonrisa se volvió tierna y ansiosa.

Alice: Oh, oh, oh. ¿qué es eso?

Edward: ¿Qué es qué?

Alice: Edward ¿estás...estás?

Edward: No lo digas, ni lo intentes.

Alice: ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde la vistes? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco? ¿Cuándo vas a presentármela? ¿Lo sabe alguien más? ¿Desde cuándo?

Ese bombardeo de preguntas arrancó en Edward una carcajada muy muy extensa

Alice: Contesta grandísimo idiota

Edward: La mujer que pensé que nunca llegaría. En el despacho. Isabella. No. Cuando quieras si sabes ser prudente. No sólo ella y yo. Hoy, hace unas horas.

Alice abrió los ojos como si quisieran retener las imágenes y los sonidos a la vez de todo el mundo.

Alice: ¿Quieres decir que esas son todas las respuestas a mis preguntas? ¿Qué has conocido a mi futura cuñada hace solo unas horas en tu despacho, que se llama Isabella y que podré conocerla? ¿Mañana?, ¿puede ser mañana? ¿Es clienta del despacho?

Edward: No es mi secretaria personal, firmó hoy mismo el contrato.

Alice: Ja, ja, ja, ¿te aseguraste de no perderla?

Edward: Te aseguro Alice que no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderla, no puedo arriesgarme a que desaparezca de la misma manera que entro en mi corazón y en mi vida arrasándola sin piedad.

Alice: ¿Y ella? ¿Crees que sienta lo mismo por tí?

Edward: Ninguno de los dos tiene escapatoria , pero sé a ciencia cierta, que no me lo podrá nada fácil, no quiere sentir nada fuerte, no quiere arriesgarse, puede que en cuanto conozca cosas de mi pasado, o me conozca de verdad, no confiará en mí. Puede que se entregue a un juego amoroso Alice, pero no seré el dueño de su corazón, al menos no en mucho tiempo.

Alice: Bien, muy bien por Isabella. Hermanito voy a decirte algo. No la he visto, no sé cómo es, pero ya adoro a esa mujer... Alguien capaz de hacerte pensar, soñar, sonreír, y que consiga hacerte difícil las cosas es sin duda alguien perfecto para tí. Yo disfrutaré un montón conociendo a esa maravillosa mujer capaz de hacer tambalear tus cimientos y convertir al hombre de acero, en un hombre de barro. ¿Cómo es?

Edward: Es un halcón

No dijo ni una sola palabra más, dejó su copa entre las manos de Alice y se marchó del despacho. Ella miró la copa, era extraño que su hermano no hubiera apurado su coñac; las palabras sobraban igual que el alcohol en su cuerpo.

Las noches sería largas muy largas, interminables pensó, mientras yacía sobre su cama desnudo acariciado por la brisa que entraba por las ventanas abanicando las cortinas de su dormitorio. Una brisa que al cerrar los ojos le hacía ver las manos de Isabella sobre su cuerpo, un cuerpo con dueña. Un cuerpo al que incluso habiendo sido de otras mujeres reales, no le hubieron hecho sentir, ni la mitad que ella sin tocarlo. Un cuerpo demandando propiedad. Un cuerpo duro y excitado, tenso en espera de la caricia experta de una sola amante que pudiera hacerlo vibrar.

Volvió atrás de sus pensamientos "caricia experta", ¿cuánta experiencia tendría Isabella? ¿A cuántos hombres habría conocido? ¿A cuántos habría transportado al cielo? ¿Por cuántos habría latido su corazón?

No le gustaron sus propios pensamientos; le dolió pensar en ello. Su relación había empezado ese día, justo el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, nada importaba el antes, nada empañaría "el desde ese momento".

Recorrió con la mirada en la semipenumbra su dormitorio, nunca lo había visto tan desprovisto, tan vacío. Faltaba ella, su esencia, su olor, su imagen y entonces en sus pensamientos la vio, de pie, vestida como una diosa, cubierta con un velo. Sus manos deslizándose lentamente por los tirantes de una túnica transparente, dejándole caer hasta sus pies. Vio entonces en su imaginación su cuerpo desnudo, un cuerpo que lo llamaba, un cuerpo anhelante; su pecho mediano, perfecto, terso redondo y duro, son sus pezones rosados, irguiéndose hacia él, rectos en cruz con sus hombros y clavícula orgullosa, subió a través de su cuello suave, que mecía su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, como masajeándola, meciéndola a ambos lados, una boca llena, deseosa de besos, hambrienta como la suya, ¡su boca!, la vio abrir los ojos, sus ojos, ojos color de la miel, dulces como todo su cuerpo, ojos que lo miraban con el mismo ardor, ojos que lo hacían estremecer poniéndole la piel en punta.

Tomo su polla con ambas manos, nunca se había sentido así, apenas sin tocarse, sin acariciarse está a punto de estallar. Justo en ese momento en el que todo parecía explotar dentro de él, la vio acercarse despacio, sin hacer ruido, la boca semiabierta, su lengua rosa relamiéndose, sus ojos brillantes, su pelo ondeando por la brisa, sus manos portando una luz, y todo estalló. Un gemido prolongado y un grito contenido terminaron con su fantasía. Chorros de semen en sus manos, una sensación que solo le pertenecía a ella, en cualquier parte de ella. Y de la misma forma que la imagen llegó se marchó. Tan cerca, tan dentro, tan lejos tan fuera. Su halcón, su ave, su presa...

No supo cuando se apoderó el sueño de él, pero se entregó, nada podía ser tan real y a la vez tan imposible de alcanzar.

El despertador sonó a las 6,30 horas de la mañana, Bella había dormido incómoda. Sus amigos habían pasado la noche con ella. Primera regla, las amigas permanecen juntas antes de la primera batalla. Nada de pensamientos eróticos, sensuales o sucios antes del primer día de acción.

No la dejarían sola hasta colocarla directamente frente a la puerta del edificio del despacho de Abogados Cullen & Asociados. Con todos los puntos aprendidos y repasados, con cada minuto evaluado, bien preparada para la prueba de fuego "el rencuentro".

Bella se levantó con cuidado no quiso despertar a sus amigas, fue hacia la ducha y abrió el grifo, el agua caliente la reconfortó. Su cuerpo estaba dolido, alterado, como si necesitara caricias no obtenidas.

No quiso pensar, se lavó rápido, se secó y arregló su pelo, largo, una melena espesa y abundante, castaño y brillante, lavó sus dientes y se maquilló muy suave, resaltó sus ojos, y su boca más tarde llevaría un brillo marrón.

Recogió su pelo en una cola suelta y baja, hacia un lado, y la prendió con un recogedor antigua de bronce. Algunos cabellos sueltos más cortos, libres caían por su rostro al otro lado del peinado.

Quiso verse por primera vez igual pero diferente, fuerte, femenina, sensual, atrevida, pero sobre todo quiso ver una nueva mujer dentro de su misma persona. Dedicó un pequeño guiño de ánimo a su imagen. ...Sí eso estaba bien, no era ni poco ni demasiado, para los plus ya habría tiempo.

Salió al dormitorio y eligió su ropa interior, pero al ir a quitarse la toalla, vio en una silla todo el equipo completo de ese día que Dana y Thelma habían elegido.

Un juego de braguitas y sujetador color marfil, mezcla entre algodón y encaje extensibles que se ajustarían a su piel abrazando sus curvas. Unas medias transparentes con sujeción al muslo, los zapatos color marrón altísimos, abrió los ojos, ¿cómo pensaban ellas que tantas horas con esos mata mujeres no le pasarían factura? Recordó las palabras de Thelma la noche anterior…cadencia al andar, movimientos sensuales y lentos... una risa dibujó su boca. Esos zapatos harían posible todo eso e incluso una lesión en su espalda, pero no protestaría, sus amigas se habían tomado demasiadas molestias.

Y entonces vio el vestido, sólo lo había usado una vez para ir a una cena familiar en casa de Thelma, un sencillo pero hermoso traje con corte y manga japonesa, cuello maho y abotonado desde cuello hasta su borde, todo color marrón, con pequeños bordados en perfil de magas y cuello, entubado sin ajustar, marcando sin apretar, justo por encima de su rodilla, dos aberturas laterales.

Bien había que comenzar. Se colocó la ropa interior y las medias, calzó zapatillas y fue hacia la cocina…era hora del cafés... ¡maldito veneno!, la mataría. Colocó rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y a llamar a las niñas, hora del desayuno.

Y todo transcurrió normal hasta casi salir de casa que sonó el móvil. El número no era conocido, contestó

Bella: ¿Si?

Edward: Isabella, no llegues tarde, ¿me oyes? Ni un segundo tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5º**

**Este me gustaría que lo aceptara Loli, eres romántica muy romántica, como normalmente somos las mujeres, las que solemos soñar con que existen hombres todavía capaces de decir cosas verdaderamente importantes, espero que te guste...**

* * *

><p>Había premura y ansia en su voz, ¿Isabella?, ¿la había llamado Isabella?<p>

Extrañamente le gustó a pesar de que eso no estaba permitido...rió en su interior, lo aceptaría… contestó...

Bella: Sr. Cullen, no lo haré, estaré allí a la hora acordada.

Thelma y Dana la miraron.

Dana: El taxi está en camino, se buena, no cometas errores, recuerda todo lo que te dijimos y cualquier cosa que pase nos llamas

Thelma: Sí, llámanos y Bella, ¡comete al ogro!, tú puedes.

Ja, ¿ella podía?, estaba siendo devorada por una sola frase…"Isabella no llegues tarde, me oyes, ni un segundo tarde"... ¿y ella podía?

Sonrió a sus amigas, más por calmarlas que por lo que sentía en su interior, se pintó los labios, las miró. Asintieron las dos confirmando que estaba perfecta, y Bella se marchó.

Minutos después se encontraba esperando frente al ascensor que la llevaría ante las puertas del cielo y del infierno. A su espalda lo sintió, cerca sin tocarla, dándole calor, una frase, sólo una frase y daría con su cuerpo en el suelo.

Edward: ¿Sientes cómo te estoy tocando Isabella?

Bella: Sí… pudo decirlo con voz entrecortada...

Edward: Puedo tocarte así cada vez que lo desees, ¿lo aceptas Isabella?

Bella: Sólo llámame Bella

Edward pronunció ese diminutivo en sus labios Bella, Bella mi pequeño halcón.

Bella se estremeció, él sintió su temblor y lo hizo suyo, algo dentro de él gritó; su voz una caricia, su aliento calentándole el cuerpo.

Edward: Esto será como morir Bella, un precioso morir.

Bella: No, esto será poder vivir cada día

Edward se acercó un poco más aún sin tocarla.

Edward: ¿Estás segura?

Bella: Lo estoy

Edward: Dime qué necesitas Bella

Bella: A ti, sólo a ti.

Edward: Me tienes entero, todo, aunque no quisiera. Si te dijera que esto es sólo deseo ¿lo aceptarías?

Bella: No me está permitido pedir amor. El amor se entrega, se regala o se gana, igual que el respeto. El deseo es sólo un impulso, algo que a veces no se puede contener, pero sólo a veces.

No me interesa el amor, demasiado esfuerzo, demasiado sufrimiento, demasiado riesgo, dolor mucho dolor.

Edward lo entendió enseguida, ella no estaba dispuesta a amar fácilmente, ella no se daría, no amaría sin pelear, miedo, miedo a la invasión completa de su corazón y de su alma, así que decidió seguir el juego, despacio muy despacio.

Edward: Eso es Bella, mi deseo entero es tuyo, lo demás...

Ssssss... Lo interrumpió, ella no estaba preparada para amar, ni para recibir un amor. Era cierto que sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero en el tiempo podría prepararse, quería estar fuerte para la entrega total. Entrega, ¿y qué tenía ella que entregar? No tenía nada, ni experiencia si quiera, sólo tenía valor… Sí, pensó, eso sería suficiente, todo el valor del mundo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella entró disparada, sólo los dos, en una jaula, doce pisos llenos de deseos controlados. Miró hacia abajo, no quería ver su cara; él se colocó justo delante de ella y comenzó a hablar muy bajito, ella sólo oía un murmullo, su mente no quería escuchar, no quería pensar.

Edward: ¿Me oyes Bella?

Bella: No

Edward: ¿esa es la técnica? dime, ¿No escuchar? A mí no me es válida Bella, sólo tú presencia, tu proximidad y ya no soy yo mismo.

Bella entendía, sabía exactamente como se sentía.

El ascensor llegó a la planta doceava y las puertas se abrieron. Bien fin del asalto. Edward no se movió, ella tuvo que rodearlo, salir de aquella caja y respirar. De dirigió como una bala hacia Lara. Tras saludarla, ésta le indicó su mesa. Se dirigió hacia ella, justo cuando Edward la miró y con un gesto de la cara le señaló la puerta del despacho…Oh, sí, tengo que entrar detrás de él. Otro asalto, ¿quién aguantaría a este ritmo?, lo siguió, cerró la puerta tras de sí. No esperaría a que él comenzara de nuevo, tenía que ganar tiempo.

Bella: Edward, todo esto está muy bien, pero se nos está escapando de las manos. Un día, sólo un día y ya nos hablamos de una manera tan familiar como desconcertante, cualquiera que nos viese podría pensar que…

Edward: Y ¿qué es Bella? dímelo

Bella contenía la respiración, no sabía cómo explicarlo, y de repente no puedo contenerse, algo en su interior le gritaba sin parar… ¡A la mierda las reglas!...

Bella: ¿Quieres sinceridad?, ¿Quieres que te diga lo que siento?, pues bien escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Tú eres el culpable de que yo no sea quien era. Tú has conseguido en un solo día que mi mundo no sea redondo, que tenga tantas aristas que no pueda rodar, lo has parado. Tú me has hecho tener miedo a perder lo que no tengo, por ti sonrío sin saber por qué, por ti tiemblo, en tus ojos puedo verme, me haces fuerte y frágil, me siento más mujer de lo que jamás me había sentido, y tengo ansias, hambre, algo que no sé cómo controlar.

Dicho esto se dejó apoyar contra la puerta y expulsó el aire para después volver a respirar.

Lo miró detenidamente, fijamente, examinándolo, no sabía en ese momento describir su cara, ¿qué sentía?, ¿qué expresaba?, pero sin saber cómo sintió calor, un calor que llenaba su cuerpo y sus sentidos, sus miradas fijas, mantenidas.

Edward: ¿Quieres que te diga lo que yo siento Bella?, ¿Quieres oírlo?

Y sin esperar respuesta se lanzó a abrir parte de sus murallas, dejando caer todas sus fortalezas.

Ayer era un hombre sólo, hoy estás tú, nunca más me sentiré perdido. Ayer no había nada demasiado importante, hoy lo eres tú. Ayer sólo existía el trabajo y cosas vanales, carentes de significado. Has invadido mi espacio, mi aire, mi tiempo, mis sueños. Sin tocarte, sólo con desearte he llegado a sentir un orgasmo que jamás imaginé que podría sentir. Cuando no te tengo te invento. Las horas se paran, no pasa el tiempo, no llega el momento de volver a verte. ¿Hablas de hambre? Un día sólo, un día y te comería entera un millón de veces.

¡Edward!, el nombre le salió en grito ahogado, silencioso y corrió hacia él. Edward la vio correr hacia su cuerpo, y como quien espera un milagro, sus brazos abiertos, los ojos brillantes, perdidos los dos en los sentidos, y de pronto el impacto lo golpeó sobre su pecho. Notó sus brazos rodearlo, estrecharlo y esconder la cabeza en su cuello. Sintió su perfume inundar sus sentidos, como si fuera algo completamente familiar, su aliento, su boca pegada a su cuello su respiración agitada, su corazón latiendo rápido, notó su miedo al momento que estaban viviendo y también percibió su tristeza, tristeza por la derrota de ambos, alegría por su entrega. Y como una red sus brazos la estrecharon tan fuerte, con tanta necesidad que temió hacerle daño, pero ella no se quejó, sólo se apretaba más y más a su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse con él, nunca había percibido tanta cercanía con nadie.

Bajó la cabeza y le dijo con voz ronca, entrecortada, tan varonil que Bella sintió su poder

Edward: Nena, te necesito

Y eso fue suficiente, fue todo lo que Bella esperaba para desarmar su cuerpo por completo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6º**

**Para Lola, la chica operada a toda prisa, que nos mantuvo toda una noche sin saber cómo se encontraba, preferimos que si te marchas sea de juerga no de quirófano...**

* * *

><p>Todo el cielo libre en ese momento, era Edward, y no dudó ni un solo instante en volar a través de él; subió la cabeza para mirar a sus ojos y lo que vio fue el paraíso en el que quería estar, la necesidad en estado puro, bajó la vista hasta su boca, y sin esperar un segundo, voraz y rápida se acercó a beber de ella; torpe, impulsiva, bruscamente. Edward fue a su encuentro ahogándose, dejándose arrastrar por la necesidad, el deseo, la complicidad del momento, el tiempo de espera. Al principio fue un beso devastador, que arrasó con fuerza todo a su paso, hasta que ambos sintieron la necesidad de frenarlo, saborearlo, comprendiendo que era el primero. Fue Edward quien llevó sus manos al cuello de Bella acariciándola, calmándola, notando sobre sus dedos su pulso, suavizando con sus labios los de ella, lamiendo con la lengua su carne, mordiendo suavemente, con una cadencia tan sensual, que Bella tuvo que aferrarse a su chaqueta.<p>

Bella sintió como temblaban sus piernas, y se aferró más a él, en ese momento era todo su mundo y quería dárselo, hacerle entender que sólo importaba él, y que ella, aun siendo frágil, podría sostenerlo si algún día él se resquebrajaba.

Su boca fue recorriendo cada milímetro, sintiéndola dulce y femenina, notó su estremecimiento y todo estuvo claro para él, todo lo que había sentido en la noche anterior, la ausencia, la necesidad, el miedo a perderla, había quedado atrás, no existía nada de eso, ahora, sólo ahora, sólo ella, él y sus ansias. Sabía que todo lo que estaban presagiando sus cuerpos no era más que la antesala del anhelo y la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro. Y quiso más, bajó las manos a través de su cuello, despacio arrastrándola suave, dándose cuenta, incluso antes de llegar a su pecho, que éste se encontraba preparada para él.

Un gesto anticipado de su polla, hizo que ella mordiera su labio inferior; jamás había sentido tanta hambre, hambre de aquel hombre que la hacía estar a merced de sus caricias.

Cuando notó sus dedos presionar su pecho, pidió más y lo hizo con palabras, palabras escapadas de su vientre, de sus entrañas; palabras con intención de provocar una guerra de deseo, palabras colmadas de curiosidad, de averiguar hasta donde podía su cuerpo soportar el placer.

Bella: Quiero más.

Y Edward sonrió sobre su boca sabiendo que si continuaba no podría parar, y que en tal estado de excitación no podría ser un caballero, no podría ni adorar, ni mimar, ni dedicar tiempo a su cuerpo. Se lo hizo saber con una frase corta, concisa.

Edward: Si sigo nena, no podré parar.

Bella: No seré yo la que te diga que lo hagas.

Edward: No quiero hacerte daño.

Gimió en su interior, decirle que no, no era rechazarla, era frenarla, pararla para lo que vendría tiempo después cuando ambos estuvieran preparados para tal encuentro.

Bella: Podrías romperme en mil pedazos y amar cada uno de ellos

Sólo ellos supieron a partir de ese momento, donde quedó la batalla, entregados, en el cielo, lo más cercano al abismo que dos personas pueden encontrarse cuando están a punto de la entrega;… y entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió, la mano de Edward se retiró de su pecho. Bella separó su boca de la de Edward; todavía abrazados miraron hacia la entrada. Había sido como caerse del vacío sin paracaídas, la sensación de una atracción de la feria cuando bajas a toda velocidad, tan deprisa que no te acuerdas de respirar. Sus cuerpos seguían preparados para el placer, su mente en otro lugar, juntas sin desconectase.

Edward maldijo, Bella se avergonzó.

Una morena preciosa y sonriente se acercaba a ellos con mirada picarona; los ojos entrecerrados, su taconeo un cántico de alegría.

Alice: Edward, no hace falta que me la presentes.

...Se dirigió a Bella...

Así que tú eres… (Bella quiso decir su nombre, pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca)

Alice: Bueno ya me lo dirás cariño, yo lo sé, eres Bella, la mujer por la que yo rezaba que apareciera y he debido de rezar muy pero que muy bien, porque solo lo he hecho un día y ¡voila!

Soltó una risa continua y sonora, con música, o al menos eso le pareció a

Bella.

Bien, muy bien, Bella se dijo así misma, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y ¿ellos seguían abrazados? Intentó separarse pero Edward sólo aflojó su agarre. ¿Cómo pretendía él que siguieran así? Ella lo miró suplicante y entonces él resopló soltándola de su abrazo, pero pendiendo su agarre ahora sobre una de sus manos, estrechando sus dedos, apretándolos, necesitaba seguir unido a ella. Le sonrió, vio el color de sus mejillas y se maravilló, besó su frente. Bella con la mano libre se apoyó en la mesa y notó una de sus rodillas doblarse.

Edward: Alice, esta es Bella. Bella ella es mi hermana Alice.

Muy lejos de sentirse mejor, Bella quiso desaparecer. Vale pensó, primer beso y familia ¡mierda!, ¿todo sería siempre igual?, desde que era pequeña siempre que se atrevía a hacer cualquier cosa que no le estaba permitida la pillaban. Y en su vida seguía todo igual, 22 años, era la primera vez que besaba y la besaban de esa manera y la pillaban, y nada más que la hermana de Edward, la familia.

Alice: Oh querida, no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando que aparecieras, eres un milagro, ayer mismo te pedí, y hoy estás aquí.

Bella no entendía nada, ¿qué ayer la pidió?

Edward: Alice, la estás asustando.

Alice: Ja ja ja, es verdad, no me hagas mucho caso. Edward, ¿puedes soltarla y dejar que le dé un beso?

Edward la aproximó ante Alice sin soltarla.

Alice: Edward suéltala, no me la voy a comer. Eres preciosa y debes ser muy especial y valiente. Edward es ¿cómo lo diría yo? Humm... exigente, eso exigente, intransigente, complicado, brusco, posesivo, intimidante, maravilloso. Pero no voy a seguir podría asustarte... Sí valiente, definitivamente una gran guerrera...

La abrazó, fue un abrazo tierno seguido de dos sonoros besos y una mirada de reconocimiento completo; aprobación eso fue lo que Bella experimentó.

Alice: Preciosa hermanito, hecha a tu medida.

Edward: Alice, para ya.

Bella miraba hacia uno y hacia el otro deseando escapar y esconderse.

Alice: Tranquilo Edward, Bella y yo nos vamos ahora a desayunar, la trataré como a un tesoro, tu tesoro. Hablaremos, o más bien hablaré yo de cosas que le hacen falta conocer de ti, y luego te la devolveré contenta y feliz.

Será eso o tendrá que exponerse a Marlena y Dorothi, venían detrás de mí en el ascensor.

Edward se contrajo, apretó la mano de Bella, se la llevó a los labios y besó cada uno de sus dedos, luego besó sus labios brevemente.

Bella casi se meció en ese beso, un beso demasiado corto. Edward la soltó.

Edward: Alice, llevátela, no quiero que me vea enfadado y eso es lo que va a ocurrir muy pronto.

Alice: Me debes una guapo. Vámonos Bella, esas brujas lo desesperan.

Dejemos que Edward se gane su sueldo.

Alice agarró a Bella de la mano dándole la confianza que ella necesitaba.

Bella se giró y miró a Edward, este le guiño un ojo y ella sonrió aunque esta sonrisa era más para tranquilizarse a sí misma, que para dedicársela a él.

Edward: Alice, no tardes mucho por favor.

Solo se escucharon las risas de su hermana y una frase algo mal intencionada que repetía "Todo vuestro"


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7º**

**Para Diazis la chica feliz, que cada vez que me ve conectada en el chat siente una alegría que me hace creer que estoy entre la gente que tengo que estar...**

* * *

><p>Quince minutos más tarde, sentada con Alice en una cafetería en la que jamás había estado, se encontraba como si una ametralladora hubiera comenzado a lanzar proyectiles sin parar. Hablaba, o al menos creyó oír Bella de Edward, de su genio, su trabajo, sus amiguitas sin importancia, de la casa familiar, de su padre, de la ropa de la cena de esa noche, de cómo se había creado el despacho de Abogados, de los viajes de Edward... un momento ¿de la cena de esa noche? ¿Qué cena? Debió decirlo en alto porque Alice, le contestó:<p>

Alice: Oh si Bella, esta noche hay en casa una cena, Ruffus Brenan, el padre de las brujas,... lo dijo bajito... como diciendo una maldad, quiere cerrar un negocio con mi padre. Por supuesto sus maravillosas hijas solteronas y malas, acompañaran a su padre, a fin de cuentas es el que paga todas sus facturas, y además así tendrán la posibilidad de embaucar a Edward, o al menos es lo que ellas piensan cada vez que lo ven.

Bella la paró de inmediato

Bella: ¿Tiene o ha tenido Edward algo con ella?

Alice: Bueno, Marlena creo que una noche lo enganchó demasiado borracho, y ahora piensa que tiene derechos, pero Edward creo que ni borracho la tocó, jamás ha estado interesado en ella, y le costó más de un mes desembarazarse del enfado de pensar que había estado con ella. Pero gracias a dios no recuerda nada, y desde entonces casi no bebe, jajaja.

Pero tengo que advertirte que como Marlena no consigue nada, pues la hermana cree que le corresponde el derecho de sucesión, ya sabes "ahora me toca a mí".

Bella: No, no sé Alice

Alice reflexionó antes de hablar.

Alice: Bella mi hermano no es ningún santo, tiene 31 años, y ha habido algunas mujeres en su vida, ninguna ha supuesto para él nada demasiado importante, yo diría que lo que ha hecho ha sido aprender con ellas. No obstante nunca ha engañado a ninguna, todas sabían a ciencia cierta lo que él iba buscando, nunca les prometió nada, ni se implicó en sus vidas personales. No las trajo a casa y tampoco las buscaba. Estaba esperando, sin saberlo tú estabas ahí en su corazón y en su mente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza ¿pero qué cosas estaba Alice diciendo?

Alice: Sé que es complicado que lo entiendas, pero Edward es un hombre bueno, es honesto, no te hará daño jamás y créeme, ese beso (lo dijo un poco cómplice), ese beso vuestro, oh dios jamás lo había visto ni besar ni mirar así.

Bella la interrumpió

Bella: Alice para. No me importa el pasado de Edward, solo que esto es demasiado para mí, todo es nuevo y va demasiado deprisa.

Alice: Bella no te dejes intimidar, y confía en mí, te digo que mi hermano está enamorado de ti, o no más, mucho más, está loco por ti.

Bella: ¿enamorado? ¿Hablas de amor?

Alice: si Bella amor ¿pero de donde sales tú? Tú eras la que te besabas con él. Dime que no sentías algo que no se puede explicar. El amor Bella es algo que fluye, lago que hace la vida más intensa, una parte de nosotros que se pierde para que otro la encuentre.

Bella: Alice, ¿tú estás enamorada?

Alice: Bueno no, pero he leído mucho.

Las dos comenzaron a reír sin parar, definitivamente aquella mujer estaba loca, pero bendita locura.

Dos horas más tarde seguían hablando, sobre todo de Edward y de otras cosas que el admiraba, de sus gustos, de cómo se aislaba en una pequeña cabaña en las montañas, de la capacidad protectora hacia los suyos, del afecto y la fidelidad hacia su perro Thor y de sus incansables carreras para descargar sus irritantes nervios.

Sonó el teléfono de Bella y se alarmó, aún no estaba acostumbrada a las llamadas de

Edward, pero sabía que era él, un presentimiento la acogió muy adentro. Miró a Alice un poco incómoda.

Bella: es Edward, debe estar enfadado, llevamos horas hablando y era el primer día de trabajo, bonito comienzo, huida con su hermana.

Alice: Dame el teléfono, yo pondré firme a este tirano.

Bella le pasó el teléfono entre temerosa y picara; quería saber cómo respondería el ogro ante la voz familiar de Alice; si como había dicho ella, era exigente o condescendiente, y a la vez como Alice podría tratarlo. Le gustaba pensar en el genio de Edward amilanado ante el afecto que sentía por su hermana.

Alice: si dime Edward.

Edward: ¿por qué coges tú el teléfono?

Alice: Ya sabes, tu querida Bella se asusta solo con ver el número...jajajajaja... no sabe que eres fácilmente domable.

Edward: ¿qué estás haciendo aún con ella?

Alice: Bueno nos estamos conociendo. No me extraña que te tenga loco. Ahora mismo está mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, como un cervatillo asustado y sus manos retuercen, con instintos asesinos, una servilleta de papel que lleva muerta bastante tiempo.

Edward: ¿y soy yo quien la asusta o eres tú con tu comentarios? Te advierto que como la alejes de mí lo más mínimo, no habrá sitio donde puedas esconderte.

Alice: En este momento creo que ambos la estamos asustando, el color de su cara pasa de rosa a escarlata en cuestión de segundos.

Bella tapó su cara con ambas manos; la frase "donde puedo meterme", se quedaba muy lejos de lo que verdaderamente sentía. Primer día de trabajo ¿Y qué había hecho?, besar a su jefe como una auténtica posesa, para después irse con su hermana de charla. Escuchaba un murmullo de la conversación de Alice y Edward, y las carcajadas de éste a través del teléfono, hasta que Alice le paso el mismo diciéndole.

Alice: No puedes escaparte, quiere hablar contigo.

Bella hizo señas con las manos, negándole y retirando el mismo.

Alice: Tiene tantas ganas de verte que no te regañará.

Bella lo acercó a su oído nerviosa y al mismo tiempo deseosa de volver a oír su voz.

Algo en su vientre se encogió.

Edward: Nena, ¿estás bien? No hagas caso de nada malo que te cuente ese pequeño duende, a veces es una brujilla demasiado astuta y metomentodo. Nena, ¿dime algo?

Bella: No te preocupes Edward, por ahora solo dice cosas buenas de ti. Pero hay algo que no se si te gustará.

Edward: Si viene de ti seguro que sí. Cuéntame princesa.

Bella: Me ha invitado a la cena de esta noche en tu casa, y yo, yo no sé…

Edward: No me podía imaginar que mi hermana fuese tan sumamente inteligente, aunque claro lleva el apellido Cullen. Serás mi invitada Bella no la suya. Podré disfrutar de ti más tiempo.

Bella: ¿estás seguro? No quisiera estar donde no deba, importunar, no deseo hacer que alguien se sienta incomodo, o ponerte en una situación no deseada.

Quiso seguir hablando pero Edward no la dejó.

Edward: Bella tu sitio está donde yo éste, a mi lado. Desde esta misma mañana, desde nuestro primer encuentro, desde nuestro primer beso, no hay otro lugar para los dos que no sea juntos. ¿Has olvidado ese beso Bella? Yo no he podido hacerlo ni un solo segundo.

Bella se sonrojó y sonrió; olvidar ese beso sería imposible. Todavía al recordarlo sentía calor y sus piernas se ceñían una contra otra. Recordaba haber pedido más, ¡dios qué vergüenza!, ¿qué pensaría Edward de aquello? ¿Cómo volvería a mirarlo otra vez a la cara?

Edward: Bella dime que no lo has olvidado

Bella: No Edward, no he podido.

Edward: Bien, porque no pienso dejar que lo hagas, preciosa voy a recordártelo con mucha practica una y otra vez, voy a saborear tu boca hasta que se quejen tus labios y me pongan una denuncia, voy a comerte despacito, a torturarte, a torturarme como un loco.

Bella: ¡Edward!,

No fue un grito, fue un reclamo de quien ansía, de quien no puede contener su necesidad.

Edward: Si corazón voy a darte tanto que no vas a necesitar pedírmelo.

Bella dejó caer el teléfono sobre la mesa y Alice acudió a socorrerla, sabía que el ataque de su hermano, había sido implacable.

Alice: no tengo ni idea de lo que le habrás dicho para hacerla temblar como a un patito muerto de frío, pero escúchame bien Edward, si te atreves a asustarla de esta manera sin estar presente, te aseguro que te las verás conmigo. Controla tus ganas de tenerla contigo y quiero que sepas que de momento estas castigado. No vas a volver a verla hasta esta noche. Ni se te ocurra molestarla más llamándola. No voy a soltarla ni un segundo ¿me oyes?

Edward: No serás capaz Alice. Necesito tenerla cerca.

Alice: Bien pues eso te enseñará, Señor impaciente.

Y dicho eso colgó el teléfono, se lo devolvió a Bella con una sonrisa y observó cómo ésta lo miraba.

Bella no supo que decir, era impensable que ella le hubiera colgado a Edward.

Alice: Bella a los hombres hay que domesticarlos.

Bella: yo simplemente quiero aceptarlo como es sin que me arrolle en el intento, como se muestra, lo que tiene de animal salvaje, su premura, su instinto es lo que me lleva hacia Edward. No quiero reprimir al ogro que hay en él, quiero aprender a estar a su lado. ¿Cómo querría que fuera de otra manera?

Alice: Definitivamente Bella, estas hecha para él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8º**

**Para mi querida Clau, que con su ayuda conseguiré que al terminar este ¿fic?, pueda ser publicado en una cuenta para que todas puedan leerlo, las cosas que empiezan se concluyen….**

* * *

><p>Entre tanto Edward en su despacho pensaba en Bella, en su voz al teléfono, en esperar a verla hasta la noche, en el deseo de tocarla, de hablar... tenía que hablar...<p>

Tenía que hacer que esa noche tuvieran tiempo para, más allá de lo arrollador de sus sentimientos, conocerse.

Necesitaba saber si había estado con otros hombres, ¿con cuántos? ¿cómo habría sido ese trato con ellos? Tenía que saber si estaba preparada para él. Él no estaba jugando. Por una parte deseaba que tuviera experiencia y amarla, follarla hasta que sus fuerzas le impidieran seguir. Por otro lado quería que fuese él mismo el único que la acariciase, el único iniciándola, solo él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, si fuera de esta manera también sería la primera vez para él, estar con una virgen. Iría muy despacio, muy despacio, la conocería, no la forzaría hasta que ella se entregase, pero no solo al deseo sino a un sentimiento más profundo.

Recordó que esa mañana le había pedido más y se llevó la mano a su polla, calmándola, queriendo aliviarla. Bella era una pócima de seducción. Bella era su amor, aunque ella aún no lo supiera. Suspiró y mordió sus labios, esta noche, esta noche empezaría a beber de los deseos de Bella, aunque le costase todo el control del mundo.

A las 8,45 horas un coche recogía a Bella en la puerta de su casa. Alice la había llamado por la tarde y le había dado instrucciones al respecto. El chófer de los Cullen llegaría para recogerla y llevarla sin tardar.

Bella cerraba la puerta de su casa algo sobrecogida, un impresionante vehículo de color negro la esperaba; el conductor abriéndole la puerta la saludaba dándole las buenas noches.

Se sentía aturdida, jamás había pasado por algo así; se introdujo en el automóvil y una vez dentro se inspeccionó detenidamente. ¿Sería adecuada la forma en que iba vestida? Un sencillo traje rojo muy ajustado a su cuerpo de sirena se ceñía casi lamiendo sus formas; un precioso escote cuadrado y mangas francesas, sus medias de cristal y unos tacones de aguja en tono avellana al igual que su pequeño bolso. Un recogido en el pelo dejando desnudo totalmente su cuello, ninguna joya. Esa era ella, limpia, transparente, incluso su leve maquillaje y sus ojos sutilmente perfilados en negro, no empañaban nada de lo que era.

Pensó... para qué preocuparse... ya no había solución, pero en el fondo no quería defraudar a Edward. Esa noche conocería a su familia y sentía la necesidad de no meter la pata, de encajar entre los demás, pero se sentía como una margarita en medio de un ramo de rosas.

Con esos pensamientos y sin darse cuenta llegó a la casa de los Cullen. Tuvo que repetirse varias veces que podía hacerlo, que podía salir y caminar hacia la puerta, pero le parecía imposible, aquella casa era enorme, grandiosa, espectacular, toda ella la mirase por donde la mirase.

De repente una voz tan conocida como deseada la sacó de sus pensamientos. Edward acercaba su mano a ella para ayudarla a salir del coche. Era inimaginable pero cuando vio su cara se calmó. Edward tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo para ella, sólo para ella, y eso la hizo sentirse valiente. De pie frente a él, asida a su mano, ya no tenía miedo.

Edward le tocó la cara acariciándola con los nudillos, mirándola con anhelo, diciéndole con el brillo de sus ojos que estaba perfecta, acercando su frente a la suya, apoyándola en ella. ¿qué podía importar el resto del universo?

Edward: Un minuto más y me hubiera vuelto loco. Necesitaba verte, sentirte y tocarte. ¿Me has extrañado Bella?

Bella: Si...

Solo pudo decir eso, escucharlo era música.

Edward levantó su cara con sus dedos.

Edward: Mirame Bella, mira lo que me haces, mira lo que siento por ti.

Bella se perdió como siempre en sus ojos. ¡dios estaba impresionante, magnífico!

La sonrisa le iluminó la cara. Edward no pudo contenerse y la beso, un beso tierno, sin prisa, un beso con dedicación exclusiva, nuevo hasta para el mismo, reprimiendo el deseo para dejar sólo la ternura, solo la recapitulación de un hombre que quería permitirse un futuro con esa mujer, ser feliz, solo eso ser feliz. Pequeños besos en la comisura de los labios siguieron a ese, cada uno de ellos haciéndola sentir flotar, volar. Con la mano libre se aferró a su camisa dejando caer levemente su cuerpo contra el de Edward. Él sonrió en su boca, le maravillaba sentirla así tan cerca.

Alice: Ajam, ajam, siempre estáis de la misma manera. Esto empieza a ser casi una costumbre. ¿Edward podrías no comértela ahora y reservarla para el postre?

Edward se separó sonriendo. Sí sería lo mejor, con Bella era siempre igual, probar su boca, notar su cuerpo cálido y desea más y más.

Se acercaron hacia Alice hasta la entrada. Alice la recibía con pequeños aplausos dibujados en sus manos, sin llegar a sonar, juntando sus manos y dirigiéndose a ella indicándole que estaba perfecta. Sintió la mano de Edward desasirse de la suya y ponerla en su espalda, dejándola caer desde su cuello hasta su cintura, rodearla y traerla hacía si, pegada a su costado.

Alice precedió la entrada en la casa para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes, fue muy rápida con las brujas, paró un poco en el padre de éstas y luego ante un hombre maduro y bien parecido.

Alice: Papá esta es Bella, mi amiga.

Se refirió a ella como su amiga. Alice no quería comentarios que insinuasen que Bella era la secretaria de Edward y que hacía poco que se conocían. Edward guiñó a su hermana

Alice: Bella mi maravilloso padre y el de Edward... Te aseguro que es una joya.

Petter: Encantado Bella, en esta casa no se habla de otra cosa más que de tí, Alice no encuentra palabras para definirte.

Una indignada Marlena no pudo contenerse.

Marlena: Alice ¿desde cuándo es tu amiga? Ayer mismo era la secretaria de Edward.

Bella se tensó y Edward lo notó en la palma de su mano apoyada a su espalda. La apretó un poco más contra si

Edward: ¿Intentas decirme Marlena como debo actuar? ¿Estas insinuando que mi secretaria no puede ser amiga de mi hermana o parte de esta familia en un futuro?

Marlena dejó ver su furia descontrolada en su cara, e insolentemente continuó.

Marlena: ¿Futuro? ¿La conoces de ayer y hablas de futuro con ella?, ¿Has perdido la razón?

Ella observaba en silencio aquel espectáculo digno de un drama teatral.

Increíblemente no estaba nerviosa, sucedía como siempre... ante la adversidad, ante la injusticia, aparecía la guerrera.

Bella: Srta. Brenan, lo primero es decirle que siempre es un placer volver a verla.

En cuanto al desempeño de mi jornada laboral, quisiera indicar que ahora me encuentro fuera de servicio. Es cierto, mi amistad con Alice nació esta misma mañana y escúcheme atentamente, no pienso arriesgarla por nada del mundo. Y en cuanto al futuro Srta. Brenan, yo no llevaría la contraria a Edward; usted mejor que yo debe saber lo obstinado que es, creo que los dos se conocen algo más íntimamente ¿no es cierto? Pues haga caso de lo que dice, siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Y dicho esto se soltó de Edward para besar a Petter y decirle

Bella: Es un placer conocerle Sr. Cullen, el hecho de ser el padre de Alice hace que obtenga toda ni admiración y mi respeto. Espero que mi llegada no haya ocasionado ninguna incomodidad en esta cena familiar.

Petter comenzó a aplaudir, riéndose al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella para besarla en la mejilla.

Petter: Edward hijo creo que se acabaron casi todos tus problemas.

Edward: ¿Casi todos?

Petter: Han nacido otros Edward, tendrás que aprender a vivir con ella. Por lo que acabo de escuchar es increíblemente valiente, decidida y algo salvaje.

Esto último lo dijo rodeando a Bella con su brazo por el hombro y diciéndole al oído

Petter: Debe estar corroyéndose por dentro, dejémosla con su amargura Juana.

Bella miró a Petter, no entendía, ¿Juana?

Así que ella que era así de simple y maravillosamente transparente le pregunto.

Bella: ¿Juana?

Petter: Sí Bella, Juana, Juana de Arco


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9º**

**Para Baki, la otra promotora de mi historia, la niña de los buenos consejos, la que nunca había visto un fic escrito en teatro, la chica de los renglones rojos...**

* * *

><p>Se oyeron las risas de los dos dirigiéndose al salón de la casa de los Cullen, unas risas que en ese mismo instante dejaron claras muchas cosas a la familia Brenan.<p>

Por una parte Marlena y Dorothy tenían un solo fin, venganza por, otra Ruffus estaba contento, si Petter Cullen estaba de buen humor, quizás las negociaciones de esa noche no fueran tan arduas como él pensaba.

Una Alice triunfante se incorporó al grupo agarrándose al brazo de su padre, quien besó su frente sintiéndose honrado al ir custodiado por dos extraordinarias mujeres.

Y Edward, el ogro, el magnífico ejemplar de hombre, dejaba ver en su cara tal admiración por aquella mujer, que no quedaba ya rastro de duda. Definitivamente esa era su mujer, costase el tiempo que costase, la paciencia, el control, la dedicación, todo eso eran ya simples adjetivos. Bella sería la única que ocuparía ese lugar.

Indicó con la mano a la familia Brenan el camino hacia el salón y rodó los ojos hacia Bella. Y allí estaba ella, balanceando sus caderas, su cuello erguido, su risa como una canción. Su mundo en ella, sólo en ella.

No quiso tan siquiera mirar a Marlena, su malintencionado comentario, había hablado por sí solo. Y respecto a Bella, ella había dejado claro que conocía su relación. ¿Le habría explicado Alice cómo fue?

En ese momento solo con recordarlo sintió asco; una mujer como Marlena no tenía derecho a ser amada. Recordó como el día siguiente de aquel supuesto encuentro, ella aprovechó todos y cada uno de los momentos con conocidos para promulgar a los cuatro vientos que habían pasado la noche juntos. Y si eso había sido como ella contaba, ¿cómo es que él no recordaba nada?

Y como llegó ese pensamiento desapareció y se acercó a Bella para acomodarla en la mesa, bajó hasta su oído. Quería jugar con ella, hacerla reír, y él fue el que volvió a encontrar la horma de su zapato.

Edward: Pequeña fiera, ya hablaremos tú y yo después.

Bella: Ni lo dudes, tenías que haberme avisado, me he dejado las armas en casa.

Edward soltó una carcajada que llenó el corazón de Petter, no recordaba el tiempo que no veía a su hijo feliz, contento, participando de una reunión.

Durante la cena hubo tantos momentos especiales para Edward, que olvidó prestar atención a las propuestas de Ruffus hacia su padre. Alice consiguió dominar a las brujas y Bella solo palabras cómplices y ojos para Edward, pero estuvo muy atenta contestando con algunos monosílabos a las preguntas de Ruffus.

La vio desenvolverse con tanta naturalidad, siendo tan ella misma, tan abierta y sincera, tan ingenua, tan libre y con tanto coraje, que por momentos la iba admirando mucho más.

La observó saborear la comida, lamerse los labios; todo en ella era tremendamente especial, sensual.

Tantas miradas entre ellos solo provocaban el indigno malestar de Marlena, quien no paraba de hacer comentarios indiscretos a su hermana. La idea de elaborar un plan para separar a Bella de Edward crecía en su cabeza, viendo la posibilidad de triunfo, el éxito en una campaña de ruptura, de dolor.

Bella observaba de manera esporádica, a aquella mujer que constantemente examinaba todos los gestos de Edward hacia ella, así que optó por hablar con Petter que hizo que se relajase infinitamente y que obviara por completo las intenciones de las hermanas limón y pomelo.

Una sutil ráfaga de aire rozó su cuello, pudo sentirla a través de toda su piel, caliente, íntima y antes de girarse ya sabía a quién pertenecía. Organizar pensamientos en su mente, era muy complicado mientras palabras aterciopeladas, roncas y remolonas, surgían de la boca de Edward, haciéndola enderezar su espalda e impulsar las plantas de sus pies sobre el suelo, notando como se estiraba su columna.

Edward: Solo estoy pendiente de ti, solo me importas tú.

Bella: ¿De verdad?

Edward: No pongas eso en duda jamás.

Bella: Las señoritas limón y pomelo no creo que lo tengan del todo claro, y me imagino que repartidas por todo el mundo, habrá un montón de frutas ácidas y agrías que se encuentren en las mismas circunstancias.

La carcajada de Edward esta vez fue estruendosa, incontenible al escuchar el apelativo de designación a sus amantes pasadas, lo que provocó nuevas miradas.

Edward: Y tú Bella, ¿por cuántos debería preocuparme?

Sintió ganas de mentir, ganas de hacerlo sudar un poquito, pero sabía que tarde o temprano la descubriría, como no hacerlo, y por otra parte quiso saber cuál sería su reacción, si sentiría rechazo, si le complacería, si no tendría importancia para él.

Así que como costumbre en ella dijo la verdad y se arriesgó.

Bella: Ninguna fruta, ningún amante, ningún amor.

Lo dijo de una forma casual pero firme, mirándolo a los ojos de manera divertida, como quien se extraña asimisma de no haber gozado de ninguna experiencia, y a la vez cuestionándose si ese hecho era tan inusual.

Sus ojos se adentraron en los de Edward y vio en ellos crecer una duda. Era curioso, ¿él no la creía?, ¿se sentía complacido? ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿por qué era tan complicado ese hombre? ….mierda, mierda, repetía en su cabeza.

Hasta que su vena femenina magnífica, rebelde fue más lejos ¿por qué tenía ella que preocuparse?, ¿de qué tenía que avergonzarse? Siempre había pensado que el sexo era estupendo cuando era algo íntimo entre dos, cuando era deseado y consciente por ambas partes. No necesariamente tenía que haber amor, al menos eso se había estado repitiendo constantemente, pero sí un sentimiento fuerte hacia la otra persona, además de una atracción intensa y simplemente eso "no había ocurrido". ¿Qué pasaba si ella no había experimentado anteriormente esa conexión con alguien? ¿La hacía eso diferente al resto de los mortales?

Bella: ¿Por qué tanta duda? ¿Debería llevar una señal escarlata?, o mejor aún ¿debería ir cubierta de un velo transparente y portar en las manos la lámpara del templo de Vesta? Oh claro que también podría adherirme a la frente una de esas señales permanentes que indicara "peligro virgen".

Bella seguía hablando sin parar, hasta que Edward la detuvo, poniéndole dos dedos sobre sus labios.

Edward: No preciosa, si te sirve de consuelo también soy un inexperto. Nunca he estado con una virgen.

Seguía jugando con ella, sentía tanta ternura y tanta alegría al pensar que ella deseaba entregarse a él en su primera vez, que comprendió que aunque hubieran existido legiones de hombres antes que él, nada cambiaría lo que sentía por ella... ¿pero qué estaba diciendo?, ¿legiones de hombres?... Su mente rectificó en décimas de segundo. Ni uno solo, nadie más que él, y además para siempre. Su interior se relajó como quien encuentra la respuesta a un enigma.

De manera cariñosa y tierna acarició su nariz con los dedos, ella se enderezó en su silla y miró a su alrededor, un montón de ojos pendientes de ellos. ¿Habrían escuchado algo? Mejor no pensar en eso.

Una, a estas alturas, muy cabreada Marlena, dirigía la vista hacia Bella con una mirada envenenada, mirada que a Edward no le pasó desapercibida.

Edward: Marlena, no pareces de muy buen humor esta noche y creeme, no te favorece nada.

Lo atravesó con la mirada cargada de odio al ver el rechazo que él le profesaba, de su desinterés, haciendo permanente que él ya había elegido, a Bella, solo a Bella, que le estaba dando con su atención y su afecto el lugar que ella pensó que debería ocupar.

Cada segundo que pasaba, en su mente iba tomando forma, de manera más concisa una venganza, un plan de destrucción de los dos. Lo haría y sería perfecto; ver a esa doña nadie fuera de la vida de los Cullen para siempre y Edward sería suyo, suyo para manipularlo a su antojo.

Poco le quedaba de esa felicidad que él estaba disfrutando cuando ella elaborara su ataque, un "jaque mate", un "caos al amor".

La cena transcurrió para todos sin más incidentes. Petter y Ruffus se retiraron para poder cerrar el trato laboral. El nuevo acuerdo, consistía en lograr nuevos inversores para el despacho, intentar expandir a otras ciudades europeas lo que hasta ahora ya habían logrado. Después de enunciar una lista interminable de posibles candidatos, Petter solo se comprometió a estudiar la misma.

No confirmó nada. Tenía por costumbre consultar todos esos temas con Edward y no tomar una decisión final sin su aprobación, y su hijo esa noche era feliz...no él no sería quien enturbiara su noche con tratos y negocios, asuntos de finanzas, confianza a la hora de responsabilidades económicas, ventas de acciones. Sin duda no lo haría. A Edward le había llegado la hora de ser feliz, de luchar por su compañera, de conocer un mundo que él había ya había tenido, que él había perdido...

Edward tomó a Bella por el brazo y la retiró hasta la biblioteca. Bella lo seguía en silencio mirándolo con curiosidad; no tenía ni idea si aquella retirada podía suponer un encuentro romántico, o si por el contrario había cometido algún error.

Edward abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el despacho con prisas junto a ella, cerró la puerta con el pie, casi de una patada. Bella se asustó. La giró hacia él y sin previo aviso, como el agua cuando inunda, como un huracán cuando asola, unió su boca a la de Bella. Fue arrasador. Una parte de Bella disfrutó del impacto... todo estaba bien...la otra se quejó... demandando ternura... Pero Edward no respondió.

Como un guerrero sin rival, un ganador mordió sus labios notando la carne suave y fresca contra la suya, introdujo la lengua sin miramientos, sin permiso en la boca de Bella, dominando. Un hombre reclamando lo que era suyo. Demasiado tiempo sin probarla, sin saborear ese elixir que le hacía sentirse vivo.

Notó como Bella con las manos empujaba suavemente contra su pecho, sintió su deseo pero también comprendió que sus ansias podían amedrentarla. Retiró lentamente su lengua, controló su necesidad y sin despegar los labios de los suyos le hizo saber lo que sentía...

Edward: Nena, toda la noche he estado deseando esto, un momento a solas contigo. Demostrarte lo que haces en mí, tocarte hacer que me sientas.

Bella temblaba, ahora sí, de placer, y como una gatita en celo remoloneando, meciéndose en sus brazos, perdido el equilibrio, la estabilidad, subió sus manos al rostro de Edward, acariciando su mandíbula, recorriendo sus pómulos, abrazando su cara con las palmas de sus manos, arrastrando una de ellas hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y pellizcándola tiernamente.

Edward gimió en sus labios, y en ese momento si pidió permiso, pasó su lengua por la boca de Bella, y como quien relame un néctar tan dulce como una ambrosía, mordió suavemente la unión de su boca y su carita; unió su pecho al de Bella, queriendo así que sus corazones se sintieran, que latieran al mismo ritmo, que se reconocieran.

Bella abrió su boca, esta vez sin reserva, sin miedo a nada, haciéndose paso despacio, lamiendo cada rincón, sintiendo su sabor, notó la lengua de Edward buscando la suya, envolviéndola, apretándola, masajeándola, derritiéndola, acariciando su paladar, recorriendo sus dientes, deteniéndose para sentirla de nuevo.

Notó como Bella dejaba su cuerpo en total apoyo contra el suyo y la abrazó queriendo separarla del resto del mundo. Solo sus brazos, solo su cuerpo, solo su calor.

Y entre medio de ese placer, dolor, su polla dolía haciéndole comprender donde quería estar... dentro muy dentro de ella.

Empujó secamente su cadera a la de Bella, quería que ella sintiera que su urgencia, que su dureza, que todos sus deseos nacían en ella, siempre en ella.

Bella se ajustó a su cuerpo como una pieza de relojería perfecta, y si los minutos pasaban en ese reloj sin medida, ellos no lo notaron.

Las manos de Edward subieron por la espalda de Bella como aire que acaricia espigas de trigo, sus dedos como leves brisas tocaban con sus yemas cada centímetro de su piel. Llegó hasta el centro de la espalda, notando el relieve de su sujetador y como un acto reflejo, sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo ademán de abrirlo y entonces Bella sonrió en su boca.

Bella: Aparta despacito esas cinco armas letales de mi espalda.

Lo dijo divertida, irónica, traviesa y atrevida, pero segura de lo que decía. Edward se retiró unos centímetros para mirarla a la cara. La vio sonreír. Gentil y cariñoso, con voz ronca casi como una súplica le habló...

Edward: Princesa, esta mañana me pedías más, y yo puedo darte lo que quieras, todo lo que me pidas. Necesito dártelo. Deseo dártelo.

Bella: Edward, y yo deseo recibirlo pero no aquí, no ahora, no todavía. Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre ti y sobre mí.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Para ti Han, la chica solucionaproblemas, la que ha hecho posible que me atreva a contar lo que llevo dentro, la nena rápida, la corredora de fondo, la niña que entra y sale del chat como una brisa fresca por mi ventana...**

* * *

><p>Edward supo en ese mismo instante lo que Bella reclamaba. Mientras el demandaba no solo su amor incondicional sino su cuerpo, ella se debatía en dudas.<p>

Edward: Lo sé, soy consciente de esta urgencia, de tus necesidades de las mías, de que es demasiado pronto.

Bella rió sobre su pecho, ¿poco? Solo llevaban uno o dos días, ya ni se acordaba, dos días una sola noche y habían hablado tan poco, pero habían sentido tanto.

Bella: Escuchame Edward.

Se volvió de espaldas a él y agarró sus brazos para que siguiera estrechándola. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y respiró. Tomó aire.

Edward: Cariño, ¿por qué no me miras?

Bella recordó su niñez...

Bella: Edward cuando era pequeña y quería decirle a mi padre cosas íntimas, cosas de las que me avergonzaba, cosas que no entendía, me colocaba entre sus brazos de la misma manera que estoy ahora contigo. No podía mirarlo a los ojos porque pensaba que lo que pudiera decirle no le gustara, me daba miedo ver su decepción, o que el observara mi interior, que viera mi ignorancia.

Es la persona a la que más amo, la que siempre estuvo para mí, la que jamás me ha herido.

Edward la abrazó más fuerte, la estrechó contra sí con adoración, era una mujer fiera y sin embargo tan frágil que era imposible no verla como a una niña, dependiendo de la confianza de los que consideraba suyos y luchando por ellos.

Edward: Habla entonces si quieres, mi amor.

Bella tosió un par de veces antes de comenzar.

Bella: No te alarmes esto también es parte de mí, toso cuando me asusto.

Edward: Asustada ¿de qué nena? ¿De mí?, sabes que jamás te haría daño.

Bella: No Edward, no de ti, sino de mí, de no saber cómo explicarte lo que siento, de no ser capaz de decir con palabras que emociones despiertas en mí. Mi cuerpo me traiciona cada vez que te pienso. Si te tengo cerca, quiero que no existan distancias. Me vuelvo loca y pido más, sin saber siquiera que estoy pidiendo.

...Soltó todo el aire de su pecho y llevó una de las manos de Edward hasta su corazón... ¿Lo oyes?

Desde que fui a ti no sabe ir más despacio, ríe, tiembla, sufre por ti, solo por ti. Ha dejado de ser mío, lucha por escapar con el tuyo. Yo Edward me muero porque no sé si puedo ser suficiente para ti.

Me llamas nena y es lo que soy, una niña grande que lucha cada día por ser mujer, por crecer.

Antes el tiempo no importaba, daba igual lo que tardase en conseguirlo. Ahora quiero serlo por y porque estas tú. Quiero estar a la altura de lo que puedas exigirme, de lo que necesitas. Quiero derretirme en tus brazos, pero también quiero sentir mi poder sobre ti. También siento que las dudas me matan, no llevamos más que horas conociéndonos y esto se desborda. Quizá tú estés acostumbrado a tener las cosas de esta manera, pero yo no. Necesito conocer a las personas, saber si los pasos que doy son debidos solo al placer que me proporcionan o a una realidad que se construye en torno a ellos. Me siento a veces respecto a mi vida como si tuviera delante un inmenso precipicio que unas veces me llama para que me lance y otras me frena.

Cuando estoy entre tus brazos todo es perfecto, ese instante de dudas, de miedo, de las novedades que experimenta mi cuerpo, de cómo te reclamo y te rechazo, ese conjunto de emociones, no las cambiaría por nada, porque en si son perfectas. Me desgarran y me cosen, me muerden y me besan, me queman y me curan.

Quiero aceptarte cómo eres, avasallador y tierno, impetuoso, irrefrenable, no quiero pasar por tu vida cambiando nada, ni quiero que la mía se vea invadida de algo que no sé cómo manejar.

Cada vez que me dices que soy todo para ti, quiero arrojarme al vacío, a lo desconocido, intentar ser tuya sin medida, sin preguntas, sin explicaciones; pero yo no soy así Edward, nunca lo he sido.

Me asusta no poder decirte lo mismo, me asusta no sentirlo en la misma medida. No quiero sentir como no puedo corresponderte de la misma manera. Lo que llevo dentro de mí, por ahora es solo mío, con mis angustias por la manera de sentirlo, por la prisa de querer llegar a la meta, por el tiempo que pueda hacerte esperar mientras llego a ella. Quiero disfrutarlo y temerlo, quiero no reprimirlo, quiero saborearlo, porque si es verdadero solo lo sentiré una vez.

No quiero sentirme culpable todo el tiempo de no ser esa chica perfecta que tú necesitas, que tú esperas, que tú piensas que soy.

Mira a tu alrededor Edward, todo lo que tienes, todo lo que eres, las mujeres con las que has estado, tu experiencia, tu inteligencia, tu influencia, tu poder sobre las personas, no son para mí más que muros que nos separan, muros que tengo que ir saltando hasta llegar a ti. Por mucho que quieras entregármelo todo, quiero conseguirlo por mí misma. No sé si me entiendes, si me entenderás algún día, no se tan siquiera se me estoy explicando correctamente.

No sabes nada de mi vida, de mi familia, si tengo o no hermanos, de mis amigos, de con quien me relacioné en el instituto o en la universidad, de mis ideas de mis principios, de porque sería capaz de luchar, de mis sueños, de hasta donde soy capaz de llegar, de mis limitaciones, de mi coraje.

Para mí no es suficiente con sentir como mi cuerpo responde al tuyo, como si le perteneciera, como si siempre hubiera sido para ti. Quizás eso sea suficiente para otras personas, pero no para mí. Tampoco es suficiente que tú me digas que me amas, porque todavía no tengo claro donde empieza y donde acaba el deseo para transformarse en algo que dure.

Siempre pensé que todos estos sentimientos surgían de manera lenta, pausada, dando tiempo a ir asimilándolo, a ir entregándolo sin apenas darse uno mismo cuenta. Pero esto ha movido todos mis cimientos. Tú me entregas tanto que yo no puedo dar en la misma medida y eso me hace sentir terriblemente pequeña. No quiero convivir con un gigante, quiero vivir con un igual, no necesito héroes, ni quiero tener más de lo que necesito. ¿Sabes? al final del día miro lo que tengo y soy feliz porque poco o mucho es mío, lo he conseguido yo. Esa es mi forma de luchar Edward, esas son mis armas, mi control, mi dignidad, mi honor. Quizás no llegue jamás a ser la mejor, ni la más hermosa, ni la más perfecta. Quizás mis miedos a lo desconocido, a las prisas, a la entrega y la rendición incondicional me impidan llegar más lejos, obtener más cosas, conocer el amor de verdad, ese que tú me ofreces sin reservas, pero es lo que soy, es lo que siempre he sido. Puedes llamarme cobarde, incluso puedes estar enojado por escuchar todo esto, pero es lo que llevo dentro. Si todo lo que estamos sintiendo es el principio de algo importante, no quiero restricciones, ni mentiras, ni escuchar las cosas que deseo, quiero la verdad, quiero poder desnudar mi alma, sabiendo que al otro lado tengo al amigo, al amante, al compañero, al que jamás deseará estar por encima de mí, del que podré ir de la mano sin miedo a rezagarme, el que escuchara mis quejas, vivirá con ellas, y jamás me escuchas jamás dudará de mi amor por él.

He oído muchas veces que en toda relación existe un amante y un amado; yo no quiero solamente ser uno de ellos, quiero ser los dos.

Edward, escuchaba cada vez más atento, emocionado por la sinceridad de Bella desnudando su corazón.

Como en un campo de batalla dos adversarios, Bella se acercaba lentamente a él mostrándose lo que parecía ser desarmada, y lo que no sabía es que luchaba a corazón abierto, mostrando tanto coraje que asustaba, llevando tanta verdad en sus palabras que no había replica posible.

Edward: Eres preciosa, grande y magnífica. Eres lo único que quiero. Me dijiste que tú dirías cuando y yo acepté. Ahora quiero regalarte el cómo, ese al que yo tenía derecho. Cuando tú digas, como tú digas, donde tú digas. Jamás te exigiré nada que no puedas, que no quieras darme. Mirame ahora, quiero que veas algo.

Cuando Bella se volvió una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro y cayó sobre su pecho. Como un cristal, como un brillante de incalculable valor.

Edward la bebió como un náufrago como un hombre perdido en el desierto. Esa lágrima también era suya, y cuando levantó los ojos para mirarla vio el cielo. Si existía no podía ser diferente a los ojos de Bella.

Nota: Hay veces que las palabras no son suficientes para explicar un sentimiento, las palabras se vuelven víctimas como reos en una prisión de sus limitaciones. Solo lo que soñamos nos hace llegar a lugares que nunca imaginamos, o a sentir emociones que no conocemos, pero que sabemos que de alguna manera nos agrandan el alma.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Para Luciaten, la chica que tendrá que traducir todo este enjambre de palabras unidas, para poder entender algo de lo que escribo, la chica palomitas en portugués**

* * *

><p>...Edward la había escuchado casi sin respirar, la comprendía y le agradecía enormemente que hubiera dejado las puertas de su corazón abiertas para él, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que ella también aceptase su manera de ver las cosas, su manera de sentir. Tenía que buscar la manera de expresarle, que si bien ella necesitaba tiempo, que no dudaría en darle, él también tenía intención de manifestar sus sentimientos, de no ahogarse en lo que llevaba dentro.<p>

Edward: Bella preciosa, yo también necesito expresarme, decirte lo que siento. Es cierto que yo no dudo de mis sentimientos, que no los puedo condenar a palabras porque éstas serían insuficientes

Hasta hace muy poco yo no formaba parte de tu vida, pero te he encontrado y no voy a renunciar a ti. Pides tiempo y lo tendrás, el de esta vida y el de otra si fuera necesario; quieres que nos conozcamos y lo haremos; necesitas confiar en mí y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no defraudarte. No puedes ponerle rejas al agua, y eso es lo que es para mí tu amor nena, agua que me entra por todas partes, agua que me da la vida. No puedes impedir que yo te quiera. Soy impotente para renunciar a ti. ¿Quieres marcar el ritmo?, hazlo. ¿Quieres poner nuevas reglas?

Ponlas. ¿Quieres darme afecto o amarme?, dame lo que quieras, lo que puedas, pero al menos concedeme la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que seríamos juntos.

Ahora atiende. Hace unas horas yo miraba a través de la ventana de mi despacho algo que tú no veías. Decirte ahora, en estas circunstancias lo que se presentó ante mis ojos, sería una locura, pero confía en mí.

No encontrarás jamás a un hombre que te amé como yo, a ninguno que esté dispuesto a estregarse como yo, no habrá otro que esté dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti. ¿Me entiendes Bella? No me preguntes por qué lo sé. No intento entender lo que no tiene explicación, tú nunca podrías ser un rival para mí, porque sin saberlo ya me has vencido. Lucharía contigo en cualquier guerra pero a tu lado no contra ti. Sin querer lo que tienes, lo que sé que puedes darme, es más de lo que he llegado a imaginar jamás, más de lo que un ser humano puede pedir. Todo está en ti Bella, todo en ti.

La oyó gemir, morderse los labios, cerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano al pecho, la otra la dirigió al corazón de Edward. Sonrió y en su cara solo se vislumbró una pequeña mueca tan delicada como ella misma.

Edward permaneció inmóvil como cuando un niño teme hacer demasiado ruido o romper algo valioso y ser regañado, castigado por ello. Necesitaba a toda costa una señal, una respuesta, un camino que tomar con su aprobación. Aceptaría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera para poder estar a su lado, cerca de ella siempre, sabía que el resto vendría después. Había probado lo que era sentirse vivo y no quería volver a la oscuridad de antes.

...Bella volvió a toser...

Bella: No me hagas daño Edward.

Suficiente para él, agarró su mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Más que un abrazo fue una caricia, nada de prisas, la mimaría, la cuidaría, la protegería con su vida, la amaría con tanta dedicación con tanto cuidado que ella dejaría atrás todos sus miedos.

Bella suspiró en su pecho, buscando su cuello, subió la cara para esconderse en él. Había tomado una decisión. Iniciaría el camino junto a él. Tenía miedo mucho miedo a no conseguirlo a ser arrastrada, a no ser suficiente, a rezagarse, a no amar a la misma altura.

Edward le acarició la espalda con tanto cuidado como se abriga a un niño dormido para que no despierte arropándola con su cuerpo, cobijándola en sus brazos fuertes, cubriéndola con todo su ser. No dejaba de golpear en su cabeza una sola palabra "despacio" "despacio"...

Su cuerpo, el de un hombre hecho, maduro fuerte y viril se tornaría de piedra para protegerla, de paciencia para escucharla, de hielo para no arder. Rió cuando pensó en el hielo. Eso sería lo que iba a necesitar para calmar otras partes de su cuerpo.

Besó su frente susurrando su nombre.

Edward: Bella es tarde, y ha sido un día muy largo para los dos.

Bella escuchó la frase como entre sueños. Allí, albergada en su cuerpo sintiéndose a refugio de sí misma, de su desasosiego, de sus inquietudes, se encontraba amparada.

Despegó la cara del hueco de su cuello, quedando su olor en ella y lo miró a los ojos. No se cansaría nunca de mirarse en ellos, azules, profundos, ojos que eran capaces de mirar a otros con frialdad y sin embargo solo eran calidez para ella.

Enredo sus dedos de manera sosegada en su pelo, que dócilmente fue ajustándose a su mano.

Fue una caricia tímida que dulcificó aún más la mirada de Edward, adentrándose en la suya para hablar en silencio, esos silencios que no son necesarios llenar con palabras, porque se encuentran repletos de magia.

….Pero estos momentos mágicos no eran los únicos que se estaban desarrollando. En la casa de los Brenan, el ambiente era bien diferente. Marlena entraba en su dormitorio estampando los tacones contra la pared, y rugía a la vez, palabras inconexas que su mente escupía para tratar de lograr sus propósitos.

Sacó su móvil del bolso y buscó el número de quien sería su primer aliado. Marcó, un tono, dos, se oyó descolgar al otro lado

Marlena: No tengo tiempo ahora para darte explicaciones, así que no hagas preguntas. Mañana necesito que nos veamos. Cancela cualquiera de tus citas, esto es muy importante. A las 7 en tu casa.

Y colgó, todo estaba en marcha. Su hermana se acercó a ella queriendo colaborar, ser parte del castigo.

Dorothy: Espero que cuentes conmigo.

Marlena se volvió en un suspiro, y con voz desafiante le contestó.

Marlena: ¿Contigo? No has sido capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra en la cena, en toda la noche. No has levantado la cara para mirar a ninguno de los que estábamos allí, ni tan siquiera cuando Edward me ha ofendido con sus palabras. ¿Qué crees que puedo esperar de ti? ¡Márchate solo eres un estorbo!

Dorothy no era como su hermana, pero si tenía que ponerse de parte de alguien, lo haría de su familia, aunque ni su padre ni su hermana contasen con ella casi para nada.

….. A la mañana siguiente Bella consultaba con Lara unos documentos para su archivo, cuando Edward salió del ascensor. Sin esperar esta vez señal alguna lo siguió hasta su despacho. El pasó abriendo la puerta y espero a que Bella pasase dentro, cerrando tras de ella.

Edward: ¿Dormiste bien nena?

Bella: No, no mucho.

Edward: Pues espero que uno de los dos lo consiga pronto.

Rodeó su cintura con sus manos y la besó en los labios, despacio y corto. ¡Dios!, sabía a gloria.

Tuvo que aunar gran parte de sus fuerzas para no continuar.

Edward: Hoy necesito verdaderamente un esfuerzo por tu parte princesa. Tengo dos reuniones esta misma mañana y otra esta tarde. Intentaré llamarte para comer juntos, pero si no lo he hecho sobre las 13 horas, no me esperes. Necesito que traduzcas estos contratos y que los mandes a los correos que están indicados al final de cada documento. Deberán estar listos y enviados antes de las 6 horas. El viaje ha sido cancelado y pospuesto para dentro de dos semanas.

¿Crees que podrás hacerlo y además echarme de menos?

Bella miró los contratos, revisó los correos y sonrió...

Bella: Puedes contar con ello, antes de las 6 estará todo listo, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Edward: ¿Y sobre lo de echarme de menos?

Bella: Eso debes darlo por hecho, sobre todo porque si sigues coqueteando conmigo no llegarás a las reuniones, no terminarás a la hora del almuerzo, y no nos veremos hasta la noche.

...Edward la miró con una sonrisa canalla...

Edward: ¿Alguna sugerencia para esta noche?

Bella: Te invito a cenar en casa.

Edward abrió los ojos con cara de asombro y algo en su interior se iluminó, ella estaba dando pasos, pasos junto a él, pasos que los unían a los dos.

Bella: No te pongas tan contento hasta saber mis condiciones. Yo compro las provisiones, tu cocinas.

Edward: ¿No sabes cocinar?

Bella: Es una de mis peores habilidades y puesto que la desconocías antes de decirme cuánto me amas, no lo tendré en cuenta si quieres dar marcha atrás.

Edward explotó en una carcajada que resonó fuera del despacho.

Edward: Nena, llevo con hambre desde que te conocí. Te comería viva y ni te darías cuenta.

Bella: Muy bien pues esa clase de hambre tendrá que esperar. Se bueno, no hagas rabiar a los otros niños, gánate el sueldo y vuelve pronto.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho con su trabajo contra el pecho y una sonrisa en los labios. Le gustaba jugar, tener ese ambiente distendido de total confianza, de complicidad.

Edward la miró dirigiéndose a la puerta, contoneándose, casi bailando con sus caderas. Una simple falda estrecha, justo por encima de las rodillas de color negro, una blusa blanca, demasiado transparente para su gusto, y unos tacones negros altísimos. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera desterrar esa imagen de su cabeza. No quería ni pensar lo que podría hacer con ella allí mismo.

Edward: Creo que se te olvida algo nena.

Bella no volvió su cuerpo, solo giro su cara, una mirada muy picara se reflejaba en su rostro.

Bella: Si te refieres al beso de despedida, sólo te lo daré cuando esta noche me confirmes que has sido bueno, sino hueles a perfume de otra mujer y si cocinas algo que pueda comerse.

Y dicho esto se volvió y abrió la puerta moviendo sus caderas un poco más; antes de cerrar lo miró y le dedicó un beso al aire mirándolo a los ojos y guiñándole un ojo.

Edward estaba feliz, nunca había tenido encuentros tan dulces por la mañana; su humor era distinto desde que la había conocido. Era increíble cómo un poco de espacio, hacía que Bella se sintiera libre. El problema era otro ¿cómo podría quererla cada día más y no parecer ansioso? y sobre todo ¿cómo se presentaba dentro de diez minutos en la primera reunión son su polla clamando trabajo dentro de sus pantalones? Miró su entrepierna esperando que la susodicha dejara de pedir demasiadas cosas.

Se concentró en los datos que figuraban en su ordenador, tenía que conseguirlo, separar ambas cosas trabajo y placer.

Bella se puso manos a la obra, sería rápida y lo haría bien, en realidad era su primer trabajo para Edward.

Él se marchó del despacho una hora más tarde de lo previsto para su segunda reunión, así que todo claro, ¡no habría almuerzo juntos!

A las dos de la tarde, cuando tomaba algo ligero con Lara en una cafetería, llegó el primer mensaje.

_Edward para Bella_

_Lo siento nena, sigo con hambre y esto no acaba nunca._

_He sido bueno, lo prometo_.

Voy acumulando besos.

Sonrió y devolvió el mensaje

_Bella para Edward_

_¿Qué quieres cenar?_

_¿Qué debo comprar?_

_Yo también los estoy contando_

Cuando Edward recibió el mensaje, se rió en medio de la reunión. Contestar lo que quería sería una locura, pero era lo único extraordinario y loco que había hecho en toda la mañana después de dejarla en el despacho.

_Edward para Bella_

_A ti._

_¿Algo de ropa interesante?_

_¿Y con éste irían cuatro?_

A Bella le entró hipo de la risa, siempre le pasaba igual. Bebió agua y levantó la vista; vio a

Lara mirarla con curiosidad. Sabía que tarde o temprano por muy prudente que fuera Lara le preguntaría que había entre ella y Edward. No le gustaba mantener secretos así que se aventuró a responder a una pregunta silenciosa.

Bella: Si Lara, es Edward. No sé cómo explicarte lo que somos, supongo que la mejor forma de decirlo es que nos estamos conociendo, que hay cosas muy fuertes entre nosotros y que como yo no tengo mucha experiencia en relaciones, pues lo tomamos con calma.

Lara: Me alegro mucho por Edward. Es una buena persona Bella, es honesto y en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí jamás lo había visto así de feliz; jamás ha sido él el que diera un paso al frente para elegir a una mujer, así que realmente debe estar interesado.

Bella: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Lara?

Lara: Claro, lo que quieras.

Bella: ¿Qué hubo entre Marlena y Edward?

Lara: Por parte de Marlena un sueño que no se cumplirá jamás, por parte de Edward nada o mejor dicho, el recuerdo de una imprudencia que le perseguirá para siempre como un fantasma. No podría hablarte mal de Edward nunca Bella, él me ha demostrado ser un hombre de verdad al igual que su padre. Sin embargo si te diré algo que puede serte útil, cuidate de Marlena, no es buena, es una mujer malcriada con dinero a su disposición y ansias de poder. Si por ella fuera la accionista del despacho sería ella y no su padre, es ambiciosa y no se pone límites a la hora de conseguir sus fines. ¿Sabe ella que estáis juntos?

Bella: Ninguno de los dos le ha dicho nada, pero por la manera de actuar de Edward, creo que le ha quedado claro.

Lara: Entonces debes poner doble cuidado Bella y no le ocultes a Edward nada de lo que te diga o si ves cosas raras.

Bella: ¿Cosas raras?

Lara: Si Bella, esa mujer hace cosas extrañas, se relaciona con gente poco adecuada y te repito, la ambición la pierde.

Bella: Lo que quieres decirme es que tendré que tener ojos en la espalda y esquivar las puñaladas.

Lara: Suerte tendrás si es solo eso Bella. En cuanto ella tenga claro que podéis tener algo serio y con futuro juntos, su interés por Edward aumentará y tú serás su blanco perfecto.

Bella se quedó pensativa intentando ordenar toda la información que Lara le había dado,

Ambición, ansias de poder, gente poco adecuada, cuéntale todo a Edward...

Bella: ¿Por qué tendría que preocupar a Edward con un asunto tan insignificante como las tonterías y los celos de Marlena hacia mí?

Lara: Bella, hazme caso, Edward sabe manejarla. Dime que lo harás, porque si no lo haré yo cada vez que vea algo extraño.

Bella: Está bien, pero no quiero que te preocupes por nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Lara: Bella permíteme un consejo, aunque sé que harás lo que quieras. No le preguntes a Edward nada de su madre a no ser que sea él quien lo haga, con el tiempo iras enterándote de cosas, pero yo no soy quien debe instruirte en ellas.

Bella reflexionó sobre todo lo que habían hablado, quizá Edward también tenía lugares donde ella no debía llegar, al menos de momento.

A las cuatro terminó el trabajo y envió los correos, mando un mensaje a Edward.

_Bella para Edward_

_Todo bajo control_

_Enviado y confirmados los correos._

_A las 5horas salgo y compraré lo que necesito para tu experimento culinario._

_He perdido la cuenta ¿cuántos van?_

Edward leyó el mensaje y esta vez fue algo más íntimo lo que experimentó. Su pecho se hinchó y pudo volver a respirar. Había pensado que el último mensaje había sido demasiado atrevido y ella se había sentido incómoda. Pensó que solo en unas horas podría estar con ella. Contestó

_Edward para Bella_

_Eres muy eficiente, podría acostumbrarme a todo esto._

_Prepárate princesa, muchos van muchos._

_No creo que sepas contar tantos._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Para Aguslop, quien desde el primer día me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y que me deja mensajes cada vez que lee los capítulos, llenos de tanto entusiasmo, que me hace continuar, nena eres una gran persona...**

En la cocina de casa, Bella se encontraba colocando las verduras, las latas, el pan, ¡dios!, ¿por qué tenía ella que ser tan inútil en ese hábitat?; la palabra cocina y Bella en la misma frase nunca se habían llevado bien.

Se había puesto cómoda, un pantalón vaquero corto y una camiseta enorme de su hermano Emmet, iba descalza y su pelo recogido en una trenza casi deshecha.

Estaba concentrada colocando el resto de los productos cuando sonó el timbre. Bien pensó, demasiado pronto, y ella no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse. Bueno ya no había remedio.

Acudió a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba él, magnífico, guapo hasta reventar con cualquier idea, perfecto, pelo revuelto, corbata aflojada y dos botones de la camisa desabrochados, la chaqueta quitada y colocada sobre el hombro, su mano sobre el quicio de la puerta. No podía ser que ese espécimen estuviera allí para ella, y sobre todo para cocinarle. Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, dejándole ver todos sus pequeños y perfectos dientes.

Edward se la quedó mirando desde la cabeza a los pies, descalza, la cosa empezaba bien, subió por sus piernas largas, firmes, bien torneadas, y llegó hasta sus muslos, ¡precioso recorrido!, miró su entrepierna, siempre que lo hacía Bella contraía sus piernas, y él pensaba en mil y una cosas que no debía. Vio su camiseta enorme y sus senos dibujados bajo ella, se relamió lentamente los labios. Cocinar, había que concentrarse en cocinar. Siguió subiendo la mirada hasta su cara y la vio con cara ¿de qué?

Tenía una ceja levantada, se mordía el labio y uno de sus pies golpeaba el suelo.

Bella: Bien señor, espero que haya disfrutado de las vistas, me gustaría haber aprobado el examen, la cocina estaba contra mí y no he tenido tiempo de buscar algo más ¿cómo era? ¡Ah! interesante que ponerme, sin embargo espera y verás lo que tengo preparado para ti.

Y dicho esto alargó el brazo, lo agarró por la camisa y lo acercó hacia ella, haciendo que entrase en su casa. Cerró la puerta y volvió a mirarlo, ¡dios ese hombre estaba hecho a conciencia!, no había nada que cambiar ni en su cara, ni en su cuerpo, ni en ninguna parte.

Bella: ¿Has sido bueno?

Edward: Un ángel.

Bella: ¿Cuántas mujeres han estado hoy contigo?

Edward: Sólo una, era la esposa de un accionista, tenía más de 50 años y tres hijos, son un matrimonio perfecto y ejemplar, y no me interesaba nada de nada.

Bella: ¿Cuántos besos hay en esa cuenta que tenemos a medias?

Edward: Tantos que me he perdido.

Bella: Pues si no tienes inconveniente podríamos empezar a rebajar esa cuenta.

Edward no pensó en nada más, como si hubiera estado esperando permiso y cumpliera con agrado una orden la atrajo hacía sí; una mano en su cadera, la otra en su nuca, ninguna posibilidad de dejarla escapar, sediento de ella, ¡qué dios lo ayudara!, podría pararse el mundo y el seguiría besándola. Acercó su boca a la de Bella, sin cerrar los ojos, mirando los suyos, dentro de los que siempre podría verse reflejado. El contacto con esa boca siempre era igual, "estar en casa"; apretó la mano que tenía en su cadera, y como si Bella entendiera su lenguaje, ella abrió su boca para él.

El beso fue una explosión, un cúmulo de sensaciones, un ataque a los sentidos, poder de

Anticipación del uno hacia el otro, ganas incontroladas durante horas. La lengua de Edward no daba tregua a la boca de Bella paladeando su sabor, una Bella que no rechazaba nada.

La mano que estaba sobre su nuca bajo hasta su trenza, quitando la gomilla que la sujetaba y deshaciéndola esparció su cabello suelto por su espalda enredando su mano en él.

Bella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, ronroneando al mismo tiempo en su boca.

Edward gimió roto y la estrechó aún más. Si las cosas seguían así no habría cena, no habría control, no habría posibilidad de parar, el sólo era un hombre.

Bella comenzó con sus manos a acariciar su cuello haciendo círculos con sus dedos, y una de sus manos trazó un rastro a través de su camisa, bajando y subiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

Edward decidió que era el momento de entrar en la cocina y para no ser brusco separó despacio su boca.

Edward: ¿Este beso equivale a uno o a varios nena?, porque si es sólo el primero me vas a matar.

Bella estalló en risas

Bella: Tengo que advertirle Sr. Cullen que soy buena aprendiendo si quien me enseña se toma interés.

Edward: Seré el maestro más dedicado que hayas tenido princesa, pero soy muy exigente, así que te haré repetir muchas veces los ejercicios.

Bella acarició su mandíbula con ambas manos y besó su nariz, lo agarró de la mano y lo condujo hasta la puerta de la cocina, tomó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Se acercó nuevamente a él, tomó primero uno de sus brazos y comenzó a remangar una manga de su camisa, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra.

Bella: Listo, empieza la parte divertida, colocando un delantal sobre Edward y haciéndole un enorme lazo sobre la espalda. Se separó de él y leyó lo que ponía éste "TENGO LA SARTÉN POR EL MANGO".

Edward bajó la cabeza mirando el delantal y los dos comenzaron a reírse sin control.

Bella lo besó en los labios, ese fue lento y corto, muy corto pensó Edward, y lo llevó hasta la nevera abriéndola y mostrando su contenido.

Bella: Este es tu reino, puedes elegir lo que quieras, como de todo.

Edward intentó ignorar ese comentario dicho fugazmente, que ella además había dicho de manera inocente, pero su polla lo tradujo rápidamente poniéndose aún más dura. Si salía vivo esa noche de casa de Bella sería un milagro.

Edward: ¿Qué tal te llevas con las ensaladas?

Bella: Bien, muy bien, se dejan hacer fácilmente, no protestan y las compro cortadas y envasadas, me gustan de colorines, son bastante más divertidas.

Edward: Muy bien nena, pues a por ella, yo prepararé una pasta con nata.

Bella soltó un ¡hummmm! que a Edward casi lo tira de espaldas. El fregadero ¿dónde estaba?, manos al agua eso le aliviaría, espaguetis, olla, sal, laurel, orégano, se repetía en su cabeza para no pensar en ella y en ese ruidito que lo estaba matando.

Ruiditos, ¿cómo serían esos ruiditos de Bella bajo sus caricias?, ¿cómo gemiría cuando el chupara sus pechos?, o ¿cuándo mordiera suavemente su clítoris? Oh no, otra vez no. Aceite, nata, pimienta…

Bella le acercó algunos ingredientes y lo miró extrañada.

Bella: ¿Te pasa algo?

Edward: No nena solo pienso en todo lo que me hace falta, no quiero decepcionarte la primera vez.

Bella: Dime lo que necesitas y te lo alcanzaré.

Edward volvió a analizar la frase dime lo que necesitas, estalló en risas, esto iba a ser difícil muy difícil.

Preparar la cena en esas condiciones fue tortuoso y cómico a la vez, y la cena, sentados uno frente a otro, demasiado juntos llegó a pensar Edward, quien a esas alturas ya no recordaba que habían comido. Verla enrollar los espaguetis en el tenedor, doblar levemente su cabeza, abrir la boca, esa preciosa boca y llenarla con la comida, relamerse los labios, masticar despacio.

Volverse loco era fácil al lado de Bella y ¿ella seguía tan fresca?

Justo después de recoger la cocina empezaría un ataque y no pararía hasta excitarla tanto como él lo estaba, no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Quizá después de eso tendría que salir corriendo de aquel manicomio pero lo haría, no pararía hasta hacerla gemir con sus caricias.

Bella: Ven

Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta el saloncito. Era pequeño pero muy acogedor. Un enorme sofá verde claro de espaldas a la ventana y reposando sobre una alfombra crema, presidía la habitación. Las paredes pintadas en color marfil. En un rincón un pequeño oasis de macetas naturales, una estantería enorme, hacía las veces de biblioteca cargada de libros, apunto de hacerla estallar; otro pequeño mueble soportaba una televisión, un vídeo y un aparato de música; un sillón individual en color crema oscuro parecía ser el refugio de Bella, porque mantenía la forma de su cuerpo hundido, señal de los muchos momentos que pasaría en él. Al fondo una mesa de cristal con seis sillas de hierro forjado y encima de ella, a un lado libros, apuntes, lapiceros y un ordenador su pequeño rincón de estudio.

Bella: Siéntate donde quieras; sé preparar café, al menos eso dicen quienes me conocen, lo probaron, no murieron y han vuelto.

Edward la besó en la frente, reteniendo leves segundos su boca en esta y susurrándole.

Edward: Si me tratas de esta forma, no querré irme jamás aunque tu comida sea insufrible. Te advierto que tengo mucho aguante.

Bella: Pues quiero decirte algo, las niñas buenas se duermen a las 12, así que tendrás que arroparme antes de marcharte.

¿Arroparla?, si ella supiera que durmiendo junto a ella jamás la arroparía con nada que no fuera su propio cuerpo.

Bella se fue hacia la cocina y él la vio mover ese precioso culo que lo hacía delirar. Bien se sentaría en el sofá, "sitio para dos", espacio, plan de ataque. Desabrochó un botón más de su camisa, necesitaba las manos de Bella sobre su cuerpo, necesitaba algo de paz, aunque luego siguiera por su cuenta exigiendo más y más.

Miró el reloj 2 horas, faltaban dos horas para las 12, 2 horas de adelantar y frenar, empezar y parar. Quería que confiara el él, no apresurarse, dejarla que ella tomara la iniciativa, pero desear hacer eso y conseguirlo eran cosas muy diferentes.

Bella entró en el salón con una bandeja y sobre ella dos cafés y un plato con unas galletitas de chocolate. Lo apoyó sobre una mesita auxiliar con ruedas y la acercó hasta el sofá.

Bella se arrodilló en el suelo, como una geisha

Bella: ¿Cómo lo tomas?

Edward: Con poca leche, sin azúcar.

Bella; Aprende, yo solo, con mucha, mucha azúcar.

Edward: Empiezo a aprender cosas de ti verdaderamente interesantes. ¿Y esas galletas?

Bella: Ahora te las daré a probar. Las hace la madre de mi amiga Thelma y son un manjar para los dioses.

Edward: ¿Quieres engordarme?

Bella: Puede que así ninguna mujer se fije en ti.

Edward: Ven aquí nena.

Ella se acercó hasta sus rodillas y él la tomó, de la mano y la colocó sobre su regazo.

Edward: No hay galleta más exquisita que tu boca, ni ninguna mujer en mi mundo más que tú.

Bella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo sabiendo que en ese momento comenzaría la magia, algo nuevo para ella; lo deseaba, no podía engañarse, y al mismo tiempo no saber, no poder controlar las cosas, le aterrorizaba. Pero esta vez sería valiente, se dejaría llevar, un poquito, solo un poquito, quizás lo que hubiera detrás de esa línea que ella jamás había cruzado no fuera nada para temer tanto.

Edward se acercó a su oído y de forma divertida le dijo

Edward: ¿Cómo lo hacemos?, ¿En qué orden princesa?

Bella se encogió ¿de qué hablaba Edward?

Bella: ¿A qué te refieres?

Edward: ¿Café, galletas y beso?

Bella no pudo contenerse y su risa le dio hipo,... otra vez la misma historia.

Edward pensó que era perfecto empezarían con el beso, hasta dejarla sin aire. Y así lo hizo.

Esta vez su mano estranguló el cabello de Bella, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y tomó su boca abierta por la risa en asalto. Al principio no hubo delicadeza, su boca mordía y chupaba la de

Bella con desesperación, devorándola, inundándola con su lengua, cada día era más dulce.

Bella no rechazó ninguno de esos ataques, muy al contrario correspondió a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Edward atrapó con cuidado un pecho de Bella, masajeándolo lentamente, pellizcando levemente su pezón con sus dedos, deseosos de más, lo acunó con sus manos. Fue hacia el otro notando como Bella encorvaba su cuerpo para facilitarle el acceso.

Bien eso estaba muy bien, su preciosa princesa estaba disfrutando con sus caricias, eso era lo único que él deseaba, que ella sintiera placer, todo el placer del mundo que él pudiera darle.

Subió poco a poco su camiseta hasta dejar sus pechos al aire, y siguió acariciándolos, no quería que estuvieran desatendidos ni un solo segundo.

Bella mordió la boca de Edward, sentía calor, y todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una bruma de electricidad; su vientre temblaba con pequeñas convulsiones, y entre sus piernas se iba generando un cosquilleo que pasó de ser ocasional a continuo y le hacía apretar sus piernas par a sentirse aliviada.

Edward dejó su boca para saborear su cuello, una piel tan suave como la de un bebe envolvía a esa mujer, su mujer.

Mordisqueó flojito su cuello, su clavícula y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados como quien sueña con algo hermoso, su boca entreabierta.

Fue hasta su boca y habló sobre ella.

Edward: Tocame nena, acariciame como yo a ti. Siénteme.

Bella subió las manos hacia la parte entreabierta de la camisa de Edward, tocando suavemente su pecho, extendiéndola las manos y pasándolas despacio por su piel cálida, rozando con la yemas de los dedos el bello de su torso, sedoso y rizado.

Impulsivamente descendió para seguir desabrochando la camisa con una sola mano, mientras que Edward desesperado atacaba uno de sus pechos con la boca, primero lamió solo rozando, notando como Bella arqueaba su cuerpo sutilmente, moviendo sus hombros al hacerlo; era como un baile sensual que Edward no soportó abriendo su boca y mordiendo su pecho tan despacio que era una agonía.

Bella tembló de placer, no supo donde empezaba y donde terminaba cada vaivén de corriente, una corriente que invadía su cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies, y su vientre, ¡dios su vientre!, parecía querer estallar.

Edward volvió a su boca y se acercó a hablarle al oído, mientras una de sus manos iniciaba un camino lento entre sus senos, bajando por su vientre y se paraba en su ombligo haciendo círculos.

Edward: No te asustes nena, solo voy a acariciarte, dejame que te dé un poquito de la magia que tengo para ti, solo un poquito. Prometo parar si eso es lo que quieres.

Asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos aún cerrados y su boca apretada, como quien no sabe lo que espera.

Edward suavizó su boca acercando la suya, hablándole a sus labios.

Edward: Relajate princesa, necesito verte entregada a mí, necesito saber que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Y mientras que le hablaba su mano iniciaba un camino hacia su pubis, rozando la tirilla de sus braguitas, ahuecando su elástico con los dedos, introduciendo su mano, sintiendo su calor. Sus piernas estaban demasiado cerradas; saco nuevamente su mano y acarició sus muslos por su parte interna, consiguiendo así que estos se abrieran, subió por su pubis con la palma abierta, rozando, arrastrándola por entero, notando sus braguitas algo húmedas. El paraíso, su paraíso.

Bella estaba disfrutando con sus caricias. Metió nuevamente su mano separando la prenda de su coño y como quien no sabe cómo es de inmenso el tesoro que se puede encontrar, toco lento, despacio, hasta llegar a su clítoris. ¡Joder!, esto iba a ser un infierno, quemarse así mismo.

Pellizcó una, dos, tres cuatro veces y en cada una de ellas sintió sus dedos resbalarse en torno a su centro, maravillado de su suavidad, de cómo endurecía aquella pequeña redondez.

Edward: Eso es nena, siénteme princesa. Quiero que notes como puedo despertar cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo.

Notó los temblores de Bella en su mano y en su boca, la oyó gemir y tragó en seco un gemido que reverberó en su garganta, llegando hasta sus entrañas.

Las respiración de Bella era rápida, su boca aún más abierta, totalmente presta a su invasión, las manos de Bella aferradas al pelo de su pecho, era tan hermoso que costaba trabajo mirar hacia otra parte. Pero quería ver, necesitaba ver sus manos acariciándola. Resbaló sus dedos más abajo, teñidos de los flujos de placer de Bella, hasta la entrada de su coño donde introdujo un solo dedo. Su pequeño coño, tan caliente que quemaba sus dedos y los hacía sentirse invasores en una tierra maravillosa.

Notó como se estrechaban los músculos de su vagina ante tal invasión y lo movió lentamente en círculos impidiendo así que se cerrara. Ya no había tregua, Bella soltó un gritito que lo incitó hasta los límites de un animal. Mordió sin piedad su boca, para luego capturar su lengua y chuparla con ansia.

Bella no creía lo que estaba sintiendo, no creía ser capaz de soportar aquello. Si eso eran caricias, y venían muchas más cosas ella moriría. Lo oyó entre gemidos sordos decirle que confiara en él, que no temiese.

Edward: Mi amor, no me pidas que pare, déjame solo darte un poco de mí, solo un poco.

Esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Bella que sentía como su cuerpo se negaba a no recibir todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Su mente en huelga sin poder pensar ante las sensaciones en todos sus sentidos, su cuerpo en guerra luchando por recibir más, ¿quién podía negarse ante esa maravillosa tortura?

No esperaba nada más, no sabía que estaba por llegar cuando sintió como Edward introducía otro dedo cambiando el movimiento de los mismos. … Hacia dentro hacia fuera y repetía y volvía a acometer contra ella.

No supo cómo ni cuándo sus manos soltaron el pecho de Edward para resbalarse a ambos lados del sofá, aferrándose a él, estaba segura de que se caería, eso era estaba cayendo dentro de algún lugar que no conocía.

Edward no perdono, sabía que ella estaba cerca, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar, pero lo lograría. Supo pronto y con certeza cuando Bella no podría resistirlo más, pues notó clavar sus pies sobre el sofá y elevar su cuerpo buscando el final. Como un puente, con una curvatura perfecta, en una sintonía mágica contra su mano Bella se elevó arqueándose entera.

Bella: ¡Dios!, ¡Dios!

Edward: No Bella, no soy dios mi amor, soy Edward, pero sería lo que tu quisieras nena. ¡Mirame!, ¡mirame!

Y ella abrió los ojos hechizados, embrujados, fundiéndolos en los suyos, oscuros como la noche más cerrada. Ojos en los que él pudo ver su placer, su deseo, su inocencia, su primera vez de ese éxtasis que solo él le había dado.

Edward: Ahora y siempre nena, ¿me oyes? Solo yo ahora y siempre.

Y todo estallo para Bella, como una ráfaga lenta, atravesó por entero su cuerpo, hundiéndola en olas bravas, medias, lenta, suave, acariciando la orilla. Y todo su cuerpo cimbreo hasta quedar desmadejada. No sabía de donde salían aquellos ronroneos, no era consciente de quien los hacía, estaba concentrada en poder respirar.

Edward sacó los dedos de su interior que se negaban a dejar aquel lugar cálido. Se los llevó a la boca y como quien lame el cielo, queriendo que no se acabe, chupo una y otra vez. Si ese era su sabor, que el cielo lo protegiese. Supo que siempre y en cualquier lugar tendría hambre de ella.

No quiso prestar atención en ningún momento a su cuerpo si lo hacía estaba perdido.

Se incorporó del sofá llevándola en brazos para acostarla. No sabía dónde estaba su dormitorio.

Edward: Nena te llevo a la cama, falta poco para que den las 12 y las niñas buenas duermen a esa hora. Dime donde esta princesa.

Le indicó la puerta con la mano y el la llevó hasta su cama. La dejó con mucha suavidad sobre ella y para no molestarla, la tapo con la mitad de la colcha. Besó su frente, sus ojos cerrados, su nariz, sus labios y susurro sobre ellos.

Edward: Por mucho que lo intentes Bella, no sabrás jamás cuanto te quiero.

Encendió la luz del baño, entrecerrando algo la puerta del mismo y se marchó dejando atrás el infierno y la gloria.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Para Carla, mi niña de los secretos, dulce, romántica y colaboradora en toda medida, gracias por tu acogida maravillosa, para mí eres especial…**

**Nota: Los nombres han sido sustituidos por guiones, quizás así ase menos teatro jajajajaja), gracias por los consejos.**

* * *

><p>Cruzo en su coche como un rayo la distancia que lo separaba de su casa. Llegó en un suspiro, como un demonio al que acaban de echarle agua bendita, con los dientes apretados, la mandíbula rígida, la piel ardiendo, el corazón galopando, saliendo de su pecho<p>

Se encerró en su cuarto y sin quitarse la ropa, solo desabrochando la cremallera de sus pantalones, liberó su polla poseída, cargada de necesidad. Apoyo la mano izquierda contra la puerta, lamió su mano derecha, aún olía a ella, aún sabía a ella, y la agarró con fuerza, sin piedad, sin pensar en nada, solo en ella, "arriba-abajo", "arriba-abajo", la urgencia, las prisas, un ritmo demoniaco, dentro y fuera de ella, su boca entreabierta, su olor en todo su cuerpo, y no hubo tiempo a nada más, solo segundos, mientras estallaba en mil pedazos. Pudo ver en ese instante los ojos de Bella y gritó su nombre, solo su nombre.

No fue suficiente, se dirigió al baño, cogió una toalla y limpio el desastre del dormitorio, abrió la ducha y dejo caer el agua fría, eso sería lo que continuaría a la necesidad demandante en su dolorido cuerpo, se desnudó a toda prisa, sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó que el agua cayera por su cuerpo aun hirviendo, su respiración hacia rebotar el agua contra su cara, como un luchador en un rin de boxeo, tan alterado como un loco en un manicomio buscando una salida, desahogo, solo eso, liberar su cuerpo, terminar la carrera, alcanzar la meta, descansar...

Las manos contra los azulejos de la pared, las piernas abiertas, una desnudez grande ensanchada aún más por su deseo; la cabeza hacia atrás, nada sería suficiente, nunca tendría bastante de ella, siempre más, siempre algo que desear, algo que descubrir, mucho más que amar.

Sintió temblar sus piernas, solo de pensar en ella su miembro cobraba vida, como impulsado de nuevo, buscándola; esta vez lo tomó en su mano estrechándolo, acariciándolo igual que había hecho con Bella, mimándolo, comenzó un recorrido sobre toda su superficie, notando su dureza, su tamaño, imaginándose como lo haría ella, con sus dedos, con una mano, con las dos, con su boca, y solo pensar en ello, sus nalgas se encogieron endureciéndose al igual que su polla. Sus testículos llenos, llenos de todo lo que le pertenecía a ella, solo a ella, siempre a ella, y recordó sus palabras - ahora y siempre- así seria.

La recordó de rodillas frente a él, esta vez en la bañera, en ese momento, con su boca carnosa, tierna, rosa, dejando ver su lengua que recorría su polla, mentira no suya, de Bella, lamiéndolo mientras que lo miraba desde abajo a sus ojos, llenos de peticiones sin ninguna restricción, ojos que pedían más, como esa vez, -más quiero más- retumbando en su mente sin piedad,

Deseaba que Bella diera cabida en su boca a todo su miembro, hasta la empuñadura, hasta que sus labios rozaran el principio de sus bolsas, quería pertenecerle por entero, quería agarrar su cara con ambas manos y sentir a Bella apartarse y volver, apartarse y volver.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no era el agua fría el que se lo proporcionaba, sino la llamada de su cuerpo ante lo inevitable.

Su masturbación reñida, errática, perdida en un ritmo demencial, hasta que un gruñido arañó su garganta.

Reposó las manos en el lavabo, ya fuera de la ducha, su cuerpo entero húmedo, las gotas cayendo hasta el suelo, y levantó la cara hacia el espejo. Ahí estaba él, habiendo descargado toda su furia animal, toda su locura erótica, toda la necesidad de un hombre ante la única mujer que le hacía ser capaz de calentar su alma y su cuerpo en la misma medida, esa mujer que mientras que era acariciada por él, al borde del orgasmo, le había llamado "Dios". Nunca había sido presuntuoso, ni prepotente, pero si Bella quería un Dios, él lo seria por ella...

Se secó despacio, como si le debiera agradecimiento a su cuerpo por haber resistido la contienda ante Bella, y desnudo se tumbó en su cama. Tenía que descansar el cuerpo, tenía que darle reposo y tiempo, tenía que dormir y dejar de pensar en ella, sino sería imposible no acariciarse, era demasiada hambre...

Bella se despertó oyendo el timbre de la puerta. No sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, solo tenía la sensación de una niña que había soñado con cosas lindas, relajada, feliz. Saltó de la cama y fue hacia la entrada de la casa, oyendo en el camino las voces de Thelma y Dana, que discutía sin parar. Abrió la puerta sin reparar en cómo iba.

_ ¿Qué se está quemando?

Thelma y Dana la miraron con asombro, aquella no podía ser Bella; Doña puntual, Doña no me está permitido, Doña remilgada, estaba en la puerta de casa en bragas, con la camiseta salida por un brazo, los pelos revueltos como una leona, las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes. Y la boca...

Thelma empujó a Bella hacia dentro seguida de una Dana igual de expectante y curiosa, que tras cerrar la puerta las siguió hasta el sofá, donde dos tazas de café sin servir, frías y solitarias habían sido testigos de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Qué pena pensó Thelma que las tazas de café no hablasen.

_ Ya puedes empezar a soltarlo todo sin respirar, no estoy para adornos, y la curiosidad me mata.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Deja las tonterías aparte. ¿Está aún aquí?, ¿se marchó? Oh Bella pobre niña, ¿te dejó sola después de, después de...?

_ Después de ¿qué?

_ Bella, mírate, eres como una muñeca con la que han estado jugando toda la noche y nos dices ¿después de qué?

Bella bajó sus ojos y se miró, sus bragas estaban en el mismo sitio, su camiseta, ¡mierda!, su camiseta parecía que había hecho una maratón por salir de su cuerpo; se tocó los pelos enmarañados y anudados como si le hubiera dado un calambre, y se llevó la mano a su boca.

Controlo un poco su risa, como una tonta recordando todo lo de la noche anterior. Algo cálido y hermoso, como un secreto, le recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Edward la había acariciado hasta llevarla a los cielos, le había hecho promesas… ahora y siempre... le había dicho esas palabras justo cuando ella creía caer al vacío, pero él nunca la soltó, estuvo allí, hablándole, acariciando su cuerpo sin tregua, dándole calor con el suyo, oyendo su respiración igual de agitada . ¡Joder! y ella se había dedicado a sentir, y ¿él?, nada, ella no había hecho nada por él. Se supone que ella tenía que haberle dado algo, mierda, mierda, mierda...

_ Tengo un problema

_ ¿un problema? Eso sería estupendo, tienes muchos problemas. Menos mal que al fin despiertas.

Tienes una hora exactamente para dejar de parecer una loca y marcharte a trabajar, además de eso, tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas, contestar muchas preguntas, sobre todo una. Bella, ¿qué pasó aquí anoche?, ¿estás bien?, bueno esa pregunta la contesto yo porque es estúpida, estás más que bien, tienes cara de haber sido follada por un mago toda la noche.

Bella no pudo reprimir la risa, tocaba sus labios, aún hinchados por esos besos, muchos besos que se debían, y Edward había acertado, ella había perdido la cuenta. Después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos no quería ni pensar lo que podía ocurrir a partir de ahora. Pero además, ¿cómo podría ella esta mañana mirar a Edward a la cara?, había sido infantil, tonta y egoísta, se había rendido plácidamente a sus caricias sin hacer nada, sin decirle nada, sin ofrecer nada a cambio. Bien hoy no era un halcón, hoy era un topo que necesitaba cavar el boquete más profundo de la tierra para que no la encontrase nadie, o mejor un gusano. Y por otra parte ¿cómo explicarle a las chicas lo que había sucedido? Tenía que buscar la forma. Lo haría, ella era una chica rápida de grandes ideas y palabras fáciles. Pensó unos segundos...

_ Bien atentas. Noche de cena aquí. El cocinó yo comí. Nos reímos, nos besamos, hasta ahí todo normal. Luego el me acarició, yo sentí, ¡oh dios mío lo que me hizo sentir!, yo no hice nada y él se fue. Ahora tengo que correr, debo ducharme, vestirme, ir a trabajar y verlo, quedar como una estúpida y morirme de vergüenza, aguantar que piense lo que quiera de mí. Por la tarde estaré muerta, vosotras de entierro.

Las chicas la miraron teniendo clara una cosa, Bella había pasado por su primera vez de intimidad con un hombre, pero ni tan siquiera sabía que como a ella, a otras muchas les había pasado la primera vez, que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable, y que si Edward, un hombre maduro estaba interesado en ella, no tendría que disculparla, sino que estaría deseando que eso ocurriera otra vez, hasta que ella se acostumbrara a él.

_ Vamos, date prisa, el no pensará nada malo de ti ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Eres la chica más estupenda, perfecta, maravillosa y buena que hay sobre la faz de la tierra, sino ¿por qué íbamos a tenerte por amiga?

La empujaron hasta el dormitorio y mientras Bella se duchaba en un tiempo récor, Thelma y Dana le preparaban la ropa. Pensaron a la vez que hoy debía ser un día grande, seductora y sugestiva, Bella no debía aparecer avergonzada, tampoco demasiado confiada, quizás un poquito inaccesible, no debía dar idea de algo equivocado. Por lo tanto las dos eligieron traje de chaqueta con pantalón y jersey de cuello alto sin mangas. Los tacones imprescindibles, nada de verse pequeña, hoy más alta que nunca, si eso algo de meneo en las caderas también, que le hicieran recordar quien era Bella. Y el pelo, el pelo suelto, al fin de cuentas él se lo había dejado como una fiera, una pequeña señal, había soltado la melena a la mojigata.

...Bella llegó al despacho unos minutos tarde. Al abrirse el ascensor observó que el recibidor se encontraba lleno de gente, como si de una fiesta se tratara. Lara ocupaba su lugar, Petter de pie al lado de su hijo hablaba con él de la reunión del día anterior, el repartidor de la correspondencia se paseaba con su carrito por el pasillo entregando los envíos en cada despacho, el guardia de seguridad de la planta, atravesaba el vestíbulo con una taza de café en la mano, Ruffus y Marlena Brenan cerca de la mesa de Lara hablaban bajito, en fin un gran festival en un día tan señalado como el de la vergüenza que llevaba a cuestas, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera llamado a una orquesta y la fiesta hubiera acabado en baile. ¿Dónde podía esconderse?, esos ascensores se estropeaban muchas veces, ¿por qué éste no se cerraba automáticamente y la llevaba hasta el sótano?

Agachó la cabeza y notó como su cara era una pura llama, ¿se lo notaría alguien?, quizás si se dirigía a su mesa y solo decía buenos días, nadie se daría cuenta tan siquiera de que había llegado.

…(Deja de decir tonterías Bella, se dijo así misma)..., bueno pues solo quedaba hacer lo que había que hacer en esos casos, armarse de valor, ella no era una cobarde, y pasase lo que pasase ella sabría defenderse. Además ¿a quién le importaba lo que los demás dijeran?, Edward la amaba, se lo había dicho, se lo había demostrado la noche antes muchas veces mientras la besaba y la acariciaba.

Mientras Bella concluía con todos esos pensamientos, Edward se acercó hacia ella, la cogió de la mano, entrelazó los dedos a los suyos y la besó en la frente.

Bella pensó que no tenía que estar muy enfadado cuando la besaba y además delante de todo el mundo, joder todos estaban pendientes de ellos. Solo tuvo tiempo para saludar a Petter y a Lara a su paso, total para que iba a saludar a Dña. Pomelo, tenía la misma cara de amargada que siempre.

Entraron en el despacho y Edward asaltó su boca como siempre con hambre atrasada,...ese hombre era incombustible..., pero a medida que el beso le iba haciendo arder la sangre, se dio cuenta, ese era su gran momento, si su hombre reclamaba un beso ella se lo daría con toda su alma, bien empezaría por subsanar el error de la noche anterior. Tiró el bolso al suelo, rodeó su cuello con los brazos, se apretó con él con todo su cuerpo, sus muslos pegados a los de Edward, su cadera empotrada en la suya, su pecho aplastado contra su torso y su boca jugando de una forma indecente contra la de Edward.

Sintió sus manos bajar hasta sus nalgas y si era posible algo de espacio entre los dos, Edward lo suprimió; esto era jodidamente excitante. Dibujo con sus dedos pequeños círculos y caricias en el cuello de Edward que por momentos empezó a restregarla contra su cuerpo, y entonces se dio cuenta que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, ¿tendría esto algo que ver con estar en el cielo? Lo oyó gemir ronco dentro de su boca, y mordérsela sin compasión, total ya la tenía hinchada, como si hubiera pasado por el quirófano para inyectarse silicona, si seguían juntos, envejecer a su lado sería una delicia, estaba asegurado que no tendría que hacerse muchos retoques. Sonrió dentro de su boca y Edward volvió a emitir un gemido, éste más bien fue de protesta. _ ¿Podría saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

_Cállate y sigue besándome, lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

_Te aseguro que no hay otra cosa que quisiera más en este momento que seguir con lo que estamos haciendo nena, pero me marcho con Petter a solucionar algo importante.

_Pues entonces no lo hagas esperar.

_Pero esta noche no te escapas, no me gusta empezar nada que no pueda terminar.

_ ¿Vendrás a casa esta noche?, ¿Cocinaras para mi otra vez?

_ ¿Lo dudabas?

_Bueno anoche yo...yo no fui muy... Edward fui un total desastre, yo no sé cómo exp...

Edward comenzó a reírse bajito, aunque sin control, haciendo que Bella se sintiera un poco avergonzada y ruborizándose por momentos hasta ponerse de un tono escarlata. Dejo que su cuerpo volviera al suelo y una de sus manos le acaricio la cara con ternura, su niña, su nena, su princesa estaba preocupada porque pensaba que no había sido suficiente. Si ella supiera lo que había conseguido la noche anterior solo con entregarse de esa manera, Bueno era hora de empezar a demostrarle lo que había logrado y de anticiparle que cuando hiciera más lo mataría.

Le dio la vuelta y la colocó de espaldas a él, al igual que hacía Bella con su padre, para que no le mirara a los ojos mientras le hablaba. Sus brazos fuertes le rodearon su pequeño cuerpo, estrechándola con delicado mimo, y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Bella.

_Princesa, anoche todo fue perfecto, no quiero que pienses en nada más. Fue un momento de intimidad precioso. Lo único que fallo es que tuve que salir de allí corriendo, eres mi cielo y mi infierno, y si me hubiera quedado no sé lo que hubiera sucedido. Pero quiero que sepas algo y no quiero que se te olvide jamás. Solo con mirarte, solo con ver cómo te entregabas a mí, hiciste que mi cuerpo te reclamara para siempre, conseguiste lo que ninguna mujer ha conseguido jamás. Yo no siento ninguna vergüenza al decirte todo esto. Llegué a casa y recordar tu cuerpo, tu olor en mis manos, y como me llamaste, fue suficiente para tener los dos orgasmos más grandes que he sentido nunca. No quiero pensar lo que será cuando seas mía.

La beso en el cuello, besos húmedos, besos cargados de ansias, de lo que llegaría más tarde, cuando ella decidiera. Edward se apretó contra ella, empujando su polla, completamente despierta, contra la espalda de Bella, notando como ella empujaba al mismo tiempo su culo contra su cuerpo.

_ Las niñas buenas no hacen esas cosas a estas horas y menos cuando su hombre tiene trabajo pendiente por hacer.

Se rió porque sabía que Bella se sentiría ruborizada por su comentario, le encantaba jugar con ella de esa manera y sentir como poquito a poquito conseguía con ella una complicidad que le hacía sentirse más seguro. Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que era en sí misma. Cuando llegara a confiar plenamente en él, tendrían que modificarse los pecados capitales, porque la lujuria se habría quedado anticuada. Le dio la vuelta rozando los brazos de Bella con sus dedos, como una lenta caricia, la miro a los ojos, sus ojos, esos en los que siempre podría mirarse, y beso su nariz.

_Mirame nena, mirame a los ojos.

Escuchame con atención, nada de lo que venga de ti podrá hacerme daño mientras me ames, aunque sea a tu manera.

Bella apoyó su cara contra su pecho y lo oyó latir tan en son al suyo que se asombró; cada momento que pasaba junto a Edward era tan hermoso, tan intenso, tan impredecible, tan nuevo, que la hacía sentirse como una niña ante un regalo de cumpleaños. Acarició con la mano su pecho por encima de su chaqueta y fue bajando hasta alcanzar la de Edward acariciando sus dedos, hasta dejarla dentro de su palma, sintiendo como él la dejaba en su interior acogiéndola. Oyó a Edward decirle muy bajito al oído "te quiero" ahora y siempre.

Alzó la vista mirándolo de nuevo con cara entre enfadada y triste, esas malditas palabras siempre se estrangulaban en su garganta, siempre había tenido problemas para decirlas, a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano, a sus amigas. ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser así? y entonces dijo solo lo que podía decir...

_Ahora y siempre.

Esa sería su letanía, su frase para entenderse, para poder explicar lo que sentía hasta que su corazón sin miedo alguno le dejara decir esas malditas palabras. ¿Por qué todo se resumía en palabras? ¿Por qué eran tan necesarias?

Edward entendió a la perfección sus reflexiones y antes de darle tiempo a que siguiera haciéndose preguntas, se separó de ella unos centímetros.

_Tengo que marcharme nena. Te intentaré llamar durante el transcurso del día. Se buena, no te enfades con las otras niñas, tienes trabajo encima de la mesa y sabes que es muy importante para mí que las cosas se hagan para ayer. Confío en ti, come bien, te necesito fuerte y si no es mucho pedir ¿podrías tener para mí algo que no sea un delantal?, cuando ayer me referí a ropa interesante no era esa mi idea precisamente.

_Veré lo que puedo hacer, algo se me ocurrirá

_ Estoy seguro de ello.

Salieron del despacho y Edward se marchó con su padre y con Ruffus Brenan. Bella se dirigió a su mesa donde vio el trabajo que él le había indicado, y miró a Lara que le hacía con señas referencia al magnífico enojo de Marlena, quien a su vez se dirigió hacia Bella, en un tono tan altivo como arrogante y orgulloso. Bella la vio acercarse y como si de un gato salvaje se tratase se estiró con las garras preparadas, ella no era así, no sabía porque esa mujer sacaba lo peor que había ella, pero si era pelea lo que venía buscando, pelea tendría. Habría que desobedecer a Edward, porque se pelearía con las otras niñas, pero ya se lo contaría.

_Bonito espectáculo. No sé de qué armas te servirás para tenerlo rendido a tus pies, pero te aseguro que igual de rápido que has llegado, te iras de su vida. Edward es demasiado hombre para ti y pronto se habrá hastiado de una niña que no sabe complacerle. ¿Crees que no se notan tus carencias? Creo que deberías ir comprando un boleto de viaje a ninguna parte y no volver jamás, antes de que tu corazoncito se deshaga en millones de piezas.

_ Señorita Brenan estoy empezando a cansarme de sus absurdas peroratas y tengo demasiado trabajo del que ocuparme como para perder tiempo con usted. Procuro cuando doy un espectáculo que sea con público y además hermoso. El momento de mi marcha no lo elegirá usted jamás,

eso dependerá solo de Edward y de mí y hay una bonita expresión que ya define cuando, recuérdela...ahora y siempre... ¿Habla de armas?, le aseguro que hasta ahora en todos nuestros encuentros me encontraba desarmada, no haga que saque mi arsenal porque entonces no tendría lugar donde esconderse. Y respecto a las carencias, puedo decirle que las mías son muchas pero hay una diferencia entre nosotras, yo intento cada día subsanarlas, usted consigue que cada día sean más. ¿Se ha parado a mirarse señorita Brenan?, sus defectos son tantos que tapan las pocas virtudes que puedan existir en un ser humano. No pienso huir jamás, aunque el mundo sea lo suficientemente grande, jamás me escondería de nada ni de nadie, no tengo nada que ocultar. Y ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo que atender.

La dejo muda, quieta como una estatua sin moverse, esa cualquiera siempre la dejaba con la palabra en la boca, todo eso lo uniría a su plan, tenía que darle una lección que no olvidara jamás, y lo primero era conseguir que Edward la viera igual a las otras, que empezaran a cansarle sus celos,.

Tendría que planearlo todo con mucho cuidado, antes de que la bonita relación de cuento de hadas que había entre los dos creciera mucho más.

Lara no dejó ni un solo momento de parecer atareada pero no perdió ni un solo detalle de las palabras malintencionadas de Marlena, así como de los aguijones educadamente expuestos de Bella. Esa niña peleaba con clase, unía las palabras de manera precisa y apuntaba a la yugular. Bella sabía defenderse, al menos de los ataques verbales, eso era buena señal, pero tendría que informar a Edward, que Marlena había hecho algo más que poner sus ojos en ella.

A las doce del mediodía una parlanchina Alice, la llamó por teléfono deseosa de verla y hablar con ella y sin esperar respuesta se invitó ella sola a cenar con Bella, así conocería su casa. Lo mismo ocurrió con Dana y Thelma que sin hablar con ella le dejaron un mensaje con la hora en la que llegarían a casa. Perfecto pensó cena para cinco. Menuda noche intima. Bueno al menos encargaría comida china y de esa manera Edward no tendría que hacer de cenar para un regimiento

A las 8,30 de la tarde su casa era un circo, las chicas habían ido llegando y Bella las había presentado. Sentadas en el salón en el suelo, contaban historias del instituto y anécdotas que las mantenían en un estado permanente de euforia. Era increíble ver como las cuatro habían pasado por cosas similares, y como Thelma y Dana habían congeniado con Alice, que no paró de hablar desde el mismo momento en que había llegado, diciendo que era estupendo estar en una reunión de chicas. ¿Dónde estaría Edward que no llamaba?...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Para Dani-Meneses, la niña de las admiraciones en los renglones, la efusiva y feliz...nena no cambies nunca**

* * *

><p>Y llegó el primer mensaje<p>

Edward para Bella

En 30 minutos estoy contigo.

¿Qué cenamos hoy?

Bella lo leyó y se incorporó como un rayo

_ Bueno chicas en media hora está aquí. Tengo que arreglarme un poco; os dejo al mando de la situación. Hay que recoger y recibir la cocina china. Poner la mesa. Haced que esto parezca un lugar decente.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Había pensado sorprenderlo, ponerse algo un poco atrevido, pero claro las cosas habían cambiado. Al estar las niñas con ella, era demasiado evidente si aparecía con ropa provocativa, hoy las chicas estaban… ¿cómo llamarlo? de más, como cirios, no la mejor manera era como intrusas, se habían invitado por sorpresa. Ya en la ducha pensaría que ponerse. Dejó caer el agua y se enjabonó rápidamente, las duchas de ese día habían sido todas igual, a la carrera, nada relajantes. Se enjuagó y se secó como si de una competición se tratara y miró sus piernas, hacía falta un retoque; cogió una cuchilla de afeitar y crema de cuerpo, y comenzó la tarea. Apoyó la pierna en el borde de la bañera y de abajo arriba, de abajo arriba, mientras en su cabeza repetía...vamos Bella no hay tiempo que perder... ¡Auch!, primera baja, un herido.

Bueno no era nada solo tenía un corte.

Para cuando terminó de depilarse sus piernas habían pasado por una guerra y deberían ser asistidas en urgencias o de lo contrario necesitaría muy pronto una transfusión de sangre.

Maldiciendo cogió una caja de tiritas y empezó a colocarlas sobre cada una de las heridas. Como en un cuartel su mente procesó…NOVEDADES: CUATRO BAJAS EN LA PIERNA IZQUIERDA, OCHO EN LA DERECHA.

Eduardo manos tijeras lo hubiera hecho sin conflictos... ¿Eduardo? oh madre mía ¡Edward!, cuando viera ese desastre prensaría algo más que apuntar a la lista de sus torpezas. Ya no había nada que pensar. Pantalones, indiscutiblemente serían pantalones.

Secó su pelo, se lo dejaría suelto, así al menos no le quitaría la gomilla nada más llegar. Lo cepilló y alisó, luego se lo echaría a un lado. Se colocó unas braguitas negras muy pequeñas a juego con un sujetador sin tirantes. ¡Para lo que le duraría puesto!, Dios Bella estas hecha una pervertida, se dijo a sí misma.

Pantalón vaquero ceñido y oscuro y ¿blusa o jersey?, otro dilema. Jersey, decidido, azul intenso, escote en V grande demasiado grande el escote, muy estrecho, manga francesa. ¿Y los zapatos?, tacón no, con Edward tenía que estar bien apoyada en el suelo. Bien zapatillas de deportes blancas y azules, sin calcetines, esa prenda siempre discutía con ella.

Oyó el timbre, Edward estaba allí, corrió escaleras abajo, la casa estaba en silencio, ¿y las niñas? En ese momento asomaron tres cabezas en la puerta del salón.

_ Todo listo,... se oyó decir a Thelma.

_ Recíbelo en condiciones,… reclamó Alice.

_ Pero date prisa, tengo hambre,… oyó a Dana.

¿Cómo iba a recibirlo en condiciones si tenía que darse prisa porque tenía hambre?, mejor no pensar.

Se dirigió a la puerta, controlando la respiración y la abrió... Y allí estaba el nuevo Edward, pantalón vaquero, camiseta negra, náuticos en los pies, ¿sin calcetines?, definitivamente ese era su hombre ¡y menudo hombre!

Se dedicaron una sonrisa de cuento, la de Edward de oreja a oreja, la de Bella con hipo, ya estaba otra vez ese fenómeno nervioso en su boca.

Edward se acercó a ella y cerró la puerta con el pié.

_ Nena tu hipo es mi aliado, te hace abrir la boca para mí.

Y sin pensar nada más apretó su boca a la de Bella. Todo el día esperando ese momento. Como un soldado atacó su boca, mientras que sus manos repasaban su espalda, su cadera, hasta la mitad de sus muslos y luego subían buscando sus manos, manos que tomó el mismo y las enredó en su cuello. Ahora eran besos cortos, húmedos, pausados, escuchando como el hipo de Bella moría y emergía su respiración entrelazándose a la suya. Esa boca siempre lo llevaba directamente a los cielos, la comida no importaba, había hambre de otras cosas. Bajó la boca hacia su cuello, justo a su pulso, quería sentirlo latir en sus labios y alzó los ojos.

_ Princesa tres cabezas, seis ojos y tres bocas en forma de O, nos miran sin respirar.

Bella soltó una risa cortada en su oído.

_ Preciosa no sabía que tendríamos a la corte pretoriana con nosotros espiando.

_ Se han invitado ellas solas.

_ Las otras dos chicas no sé, pero Alice me las va a pagar.

_ No seas cruel, ha encargado comida para que no tengas que cocinar para todas.

_ Eso solo aminorará su castigo.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, cómplices, amigos, espejos el uno del otro.

_ Bien Alice, en tu caso las presentaciones no son necesarias. Thelma, Dana, este es Edward Cullen... es hermano de Alice.

¿Qué más podía decir? amigo, novio, amante, su hombre.

Edward se separó levemente de ella para estrechar las manos que se estiraban hacia él y luego besó a Alice, a quien aprovechó para decirle al oído.

_ ¿Estabas aburrida?, ¿no tenías nada mejor que hacer?

Estalló como la pólvora.

_ Hermanito, Bella no es propiedad privada tuya aunque eso sea lo que desees. Tiene amigas ¿nos estás viendo? tres y siempre vamos a estar a su lado. Además, debo informarte que Thelma y Dana son estupendas y que debes acostumbrarte a irnos viendo juntas.

_ Tú siempre tan discreta.

_ La discreción es una palabra de la que no entiendo muy bien su significado. Y ahora a cenar tengo hambre.

Los cinco comenzaron a reírse a la vez, la sargento había dado la orden. ¿De qué podía extrañarse en relación al carácter de Bella, si su hermana era del mismo regimiento?

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente relajado, divertido y exquisito, hubo bromas y recuerdos de la infancia, Edward no se sintió en ningún momento atropellado por charla demasiado femenina. Pero probablemente fue porque a su lado tenía a una mujer preciosa que llenaba todo su mundo, que cumplía todas sus expectativas, con quién cruzó miradas que hablaban de estar a solas, de seguir conociéndose, de preguntas íntimas, de respuestas aún más íntimas, de secretos, de magia, esa que ellos estaban conociendo poco a poco.

Se sintió feliz, nunca ni tan siquiera cuando era adolescente la sensualidad le había parecido tan especial. Su primera experiencia había sido con 16 años y su compañera de entonces, una chica mayor que él seis años. En los encuentros que tuvieron en aquel verano lo había puesto al corriente de la estrategia del sexo demasiado deprisa, solo tuvo tiempo de aprender, como si fueran lecciones que usaría el resto de su vida.

Más adelante en la universidad, sólo había estado con una compañera de estudios, la cual se dedicó al día siguiente a contar con pelos y señales las intimidades que habían compartido, lo que hizo que sus siguientes encuentros fueran citas externas, incluso en algunos caso programadas e incluso pagando por ellas.

Cuando comenzó a trabajar con su padre era un hombre de 26 años que venía de vuelta de muchas cosas, pero que no había amado jamás a ninguna mujer. Todas con las que había estado hasta este momento solo había buscado en él un estatus, una manera de lucir a un hombre como un trofeo; mujeres con las lecciones demasiado aprendidas, con estrategias bien planeadas queriendo manipular, su vida y su dinero, y de paso obtener la seguridad de un esclavo a su lado.

Sonrió para sus adentros, por una vez él había elegido, ¿o sería al contrario?

Mientras pensaba todo esto Bella sirvió café, ese que aún no había probado, y con malicia erótica y provocadora, tiró despacio del brazo de Bella...

_ Por fin voy a probarlo, ayer se quedó esperando.

Bella agachó la vista y su cara se encendió como una amapola

Thelma, Dana y Alice se miraron, aunque tuvieran que quemarse la lengua, se tomarían el café a toda prisa. El aire estaba cargado de mensajes, frases que suplicaban ¿podéis marcharos ya?, por favor largaos queremos estar un rato a solas. Alice fue la primera en hablar.

_ Bueno chicas hagamos honor al café y tomémoslo como indican sus letras, CALIENTE, AMARGO, FUERTE Y ESPESO, y lo de rápido lo añado yo. He traído el coche y puedo llevaros donde me digáis, o mejor aún, podemos ir a cualquier sitio a tomar una copa.

Thelma se levantó con intención de ayudar a recoger y una Dana más intuitiva, le indicó con la mirada que dejara las cosas como estaban.

Esta vez Edward al despedirse besó a las chicas, no sin antes expresarles que había sido un placer y que le gustaría volver a repetirlo.

Guiñó un ojo a su hermana, si al principio la hubiera castigado por estar allí, le dio a entender con ese gesto, que su reacción rápida para levantar vuelo, había sido suficiente para perdonarla.

La puerta se cerró y al fin solos.

_ Hubiera querido que esto fuera de otra manera, incluso había pensado en preparar algo que se hubiera convertido en comida quemada para ti, pero las chicas llamaron sin darme opción si quiera a posponer esta cena para otro día.

Si la oyó o no Bella no lo supo porque Edward se acercó a ella, empezaba el juego. Tomó su mano y la notó fría, Bella estaba nerviosa. Habría que jugar antes de empezar con el plato fuerte.

_ No pasa de esta noche que pruebe ese estupendo café.

Bella suspiró aliviada, le horrorizaba pensar en sus piernas, ¿cómo estarían sus heridas de guerra?

Edward se sentó en el sillón con su taza y se palmeó la pierna para que Bella se sentara en su regazo. Ella no tomó café, demasiado alterada estaba ya, para tomarse una sobredosis de cafeína.

Edward saboreó el café lentamente, dejándolo reposar en su lengua. Bella lo vio bajar por su garganta y mordió sus labios. Llevó las yemas de los dedos al cuello de Edward y notó bajar el líquido en su recorrido, el mismo que hicieron sus manos, tan sutilmente que fue una caricia.

_ Si pretendes excitarme, lo haces bastante mejor que el café.

_ ¿No te gusta como lo preparo?

_ Está estupendo, pero prefiero a la cocinera.

Fue Bella esta vez la que inició el enfrentamiento, quitó la taza de sus manos y la apoyó en el suelo. Comenzó un lento recorrido por su cara, deslizando sus manos en suaves caricias por su frente, deteniéndose en sus sienes, masajeando suave y lento, perfiló su cara, su nariz, su boca, su barbilla, como quien pretende aprender un rostro para no olvidarlo jamás. Lo oyó suspirar despacio al ritmo de sus caricias, mientras sentía como Edward llevaba las manos a su cintura e introducía una de ellas en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

_ No me gustan los pantalones, son demasiado complicados para mí.

Bella bajó su boca a la de Edward, mordió sus labios despacio, rozó su lengua en ellos...

_ Puedo ayudarte si prometes no reírte de lo que vas a encontrar debajo.

_ Te aseguro nena que recuerdo muy bien lo que hay, y lo último que me causa es risa

Bella tomó su mano y la llevó hasta la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Edward retiró la mano y la pasó por debajo de sus muslos, la cogió en brazos y la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo.

_ Más que un halcón eres un gorrión. Me gusta mucho tu salón, tu sofá y este sillón, pero aún no conozco tu cama, solo hicimos las presentaciones anoche.

La besó en la boca como un loco, como quien sabe el placer y la tortura que le esperan. Los juegos habían terminado.

_ Hoy serán una niña buena, si quieres dormirás a las 12, pero no pienso marcharme nena. Me quedaré a dormir a tu lado, vigilando tu sueño. Dejame ser tu ángel de la guarda.

Bella asintió sabiendo que en ese consentimiento iban implícitas muchas cosas. La depositó sobre la cama, y se quitó la camiseta. Los ojos de Bella lo miraron con curiosidad, luego con admiración. Era tan grande, en Edward todo era hermoso.

_ Este momento princesa consiste en estar vestidos con la misma ropa.

Se sentó en la cama la incorporó hasta dejarla sentada y tiró de su camiseta hacia arriba. Magnífico el espectáculo. Una piel suave, un sujetador sin tirantes negro, trago saliva.

Se acercó mirándola a los ojos, besó sus hombros, su cuello, detrás de sus pequeñas orejas, las chupó suavemente y con su lengua trazó un camino de fuego hasta llegar al centro de su pecho.

_ Preciosas vistas y mucho mejor sabor que el café aunque te ofenda.

Vio su sonrisa, esa que Bella dedicaba cuando le gustaban las cosas, pero que a la vez era tierna y tímida. Era increíble cómo iba conociendo sus gestos.

Miró el sujetador nuevamente y vio su cierre frontal, lo examinó detenidamente y con un movimiento de sus dientes lo desabrochó. El día anterior, solo había probado, no pudo ver nada, todo lo que se exhibía ante sus ojos. Sus pechos medianos, perfectos, duros, redondos, firmes, si seguía poniéndole calificativos no podría probarlos esta noche.

Le agarró la nuca y la fue inclinando para recostarla sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, besó su frente, su nariz, se paró ante su boca, se lamió los labios, besó su cara y no esperó más. Introdujo uno de sus pezones en su boca, tierno, pequeño, notando como éste crecía ante su dedicación. Su lengua lo lamió como un niño hace con un helado antes de derretirse, Acariciaba en otro con sus dedos, no quería pérdidas, no pensaba más que en Bella en darle todo a la vez.

La oyó gemir, la sintió moverse, mecerse contra las sábanas, hundirse y elevarse buscando más contacto con su boca.

Su lengua desatendió un pezón ahora duro, por sus caricias, para bajar por su tórax, su vientre, su ombligo, introduciendo la lengua en él. Notó en ese momento a Bella contraer su estómago, y sus gemidos se volvieron continuos. La vio mirarlo con ojos oscurecidos. Se mordía los labios una y otra vez intentando no hacer ruido.

Llevó sus manos hasta el botón de sus pantalones, lo desabrochó en un solo gesto y bajó su cremallera de un tirón; colocó sus manos en los laterales y comenzó a bajarlos, indicando con la mano a Bella que levantara sus nalgas. No hubo palabras, solo el movimiento de Bella incorporándose para que el cumpliera su cometido. Los bajó como unas medias, sin dejar de mirarla y los sacó por sus pies arrastrando a su paso con las zapatillas.

Miró sus piernas y una sonrisa tan tierna como la de un niño se dibujó en su cara... Su princesa tampoco dominaba las armas blancas... Había cometido un precioso desastre. No se reiría de ella, tenía trabajo por hacer.

Bella hizo intención de hablar y él calló su boca con la suya metiendo esta vez su lengua hasta el fondo, uniéndola a su lengua en una danza rítmica y acordada.

Sus manos tanteando los pequeños desastres.

Volvió a bajar hasta sus piernas y fue humedeciendo cada de las tiritas, quitándolas con su boca, curándolas con su lengua, lamiéndolas como un loco.

El ritual se volvió pasional, las piernas de Bella brillaban con su saliva y las manos de Edward viajaron hasta masajear su vientre, indicándole que Bella estaba tan excitada como él.

Su respiración era rápida, su ritmo desacompasado. Bella llevó una mano a su boca, queriendo tapar sus sonidos y Edward se la quitó y lamió cada una de sus dedos...

_ Esos ruiditos de tu boca me hacen sentir poderoso, me repiten que soy tu hombre, que ahora y siempre desearás lo que te doy. No los calles nena, gime para mí, gime por mí.

Bella soltó un gemido que fue casi un grito, de socorro.

Edward se levantó y se quitó los pantalones. Bella tembló ante aquel espectáculo. Detrás de su bóxer había un animal que sin sonar, rugía por salir. Estupendo pues ella estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él, por muy fiero que fuese. Podría hacerlo, claro que podría.

Edward estiró su brazo en señal de aviso para que se levantara de la cama y tiró de ella, colocándola en el suelo delante de él a escasa distancia.

Bajó sus manos hacia sus braguitas las notó húmedas. Ahí entre sus piernas su alimento, su paraíso, tiró de ambos lados y de un tirón las arrancó haciendo que Bella se tambalease y se callera contra él. Así apretada contra su cuerpo, apoyó su frente contra la suya mientras sus manos acariciaban sus nalgas, pellizcaban de forma delicada, amasaban sus cachetes, dibujaban sus curvas.

_ Ahora quiero que me digas si debo continuar o si estas asustada.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y vio el mismo desea que había en ella, un deseo reprimido por respuesta. Si ella decía que no lo estaba, Edward pararía, ¿había mayor entrega en un hombre que por complacer a su mujer renunciar a sus propios deseos?

No contestó, bajó sus manos por los costados de Edward hasta rozar su bóxer y los bajó despacio, muy despacio, quizás así no despertaría a la bestia. Fue arrodillándose hasta llevarlos al suelo y sacarlos de los pies de Edward, primero uno, luego el otro y los dejó en el suelo junto a sus braguitas muertas.

Edward la tomó por los hombros y la subió rozando su cuerpo contra el suyo, un roce de chispas, de escándalo, de miedo por no saber hasta dónde podría continuar. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, Edward tan profundamente que veía su imagen, su necesidad, su recelo, su ansia, su inquietud. Ella viendo su anhelo, su seguridad, su hambre, su protección.

Introdujo su mano en su entrepierna y sus dedos se introdujeron en lava ardiendo, quemándolo vivo; sin espera, uno de sus dedos buscó su entrada enterrándose en ella. Su boca conquistando la de Bella, rendida a sus caricias, un cuerpo dispuesto a sus asaltos.

Bella bajó sus manos por sus brazos fuertes, musculosos, esos que siempre la sostenías, esos que jamás la dejarían caer y metió una de ellas entre sus cuerpos. Era hora de tocar, de palpar de conocer esa parte de Edward desconocida para ella. Ella sería inexperta pero era curiosa, muy curiosa. Su mano como un guante de terciopelo acarició su polla, no sabía si podía hacerlo más fuerte, no quería hacer daño. La sostuvo con los cinco dedos, meciéndola en su puño, abrazándola en su mano. Suavidad, era todo suavidad y dureza; su tamaño la sorprendió y más cuando Edward rugió en su boca y le llegó hasta su vientre.

Estaba frente a dos animales hambrientos, la mente de uno queriendo conquistar, la fuerza del otro deseando atacar. Comenzó a deslizar su mano haciendo los mismos movimientos que Edward le hacía a ella, arriba luego abajo, arriba luego abajo, lentos muy lentos, rozando con uno de sus dedos la punta de la polla que ahora se encontraba lubricada.

_ Nena, no intentes acelerar los movimientos ni un poquito o seré un reo en tus manos. Te deseo tanto, que podría terminar con todo esto antes de empezar.

La separó de su cuerpo y vio la mano pequeña de Bella sostener su polla,... ¡grandiosa la imagen!, más que todo lo que había imaginado.

Quitó la mano, la acercó y la sentó en la cama, empujó su cuerpo hacía atrás, separó sus piernas, y bajó la cabeza hasta su coño para enterrarse en él. Bella gritó su nombre, una, dos veces, para luego seguir con el intento de respirar.

Dio mordiscos leves en los labios de su coño, lamió su clítoris, sin dejar de mover su dedo en su interior, uno más, un dedo más y Bella comenzó a convulsionar. Pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo, un cuerpo que parecía no ser suyo. La lengua de Edward no descansaba un solo segundo y su mundo se volvía cada vez más oscuro.

_ Edward por favor, dejame acariciarte, dejame tocarte por favor, por favor, no me hagas esto, no quiero lanzarme sola.

Edward subió su cara por su vientre, dejando restos de su placer a su paso hasta llegar a su boca y sintió la mano de Bella asir nuevamente su polla, esta vez más fuerte, más segura. Retiró su mano de su miembro, la miró, Bella parecía confusa, pasó la mano de ella por su coño, la empapó de su licor y la volvió a su polla.

_ Así nena, tómala ahora como antes, eso es, un poco más fuerte, más rápido cielo, así, así…

Su voz se iba resquebrajando ante las caricias de Bella. Aumentó el ritmo en la invasión a Bella hasta que notó como su vagina se contraía de manera brusca, inequívoca, y ahí estaba, reconocería ese gesto en cualquier parte, su niña estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con las manos y él la había llevado hasta allí. Bella temblaba en sus brazos, suspirando sin compás, sudando contra su cuerpo y notó como seguía moviendo su mano en su polla en un intento de hacerlo alcanzar la gloria. Unió su mano sobre la de Bella para ayudarla a alcanzar el ritmo que ya requería ese momento y a una velocidad y precisión que él y su cuerpo conocían, iniciando la carrera hacia el éxtasis juntos, así sería esta vez los dos juntos. Sintió como Bella mordía su hombro y elevaba su cuerpo, esta vez para concluir el gran viaje, y eso fue todo, su polla no aguantó más, las venas dilatadas y su semen se estrelló contra el vientre de Bella caliente y espeso como su ansia.

Levantó la cara de Bella y la vio aún más hermosa, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su boca en una media sonrisa, su sudor en la cara dándole un brillo perlado, un sueño, su princesa era un sueño hecho a su medida.

Bella abrió los ojos despacio, lento como sube un telón en el teatro, como sube el sol al amanecer escondiendo la noche. A través de sus pestañas Edward pudo ver su pudor. No podría respirar por dos razones, una el cansancio, la otra el amor que sentía por ella. Nada en esta vida lo había preparado para algo tan grande.

¿Desde cuándo se merecía él algo tan hermoso?

Los ojos de Bella llegaron hasta los suyos como un cielo cargado de estrellas, su brillo hubiera podido iluminar cualquier apagón. Ojos remolones, ojos curiosos, ojos que esperaban una aceptación.

_ Edward, ¿esto será siempre así?

_ Te prometo que será muchísimo mejor, princesa solo estamos entrenando.

Pues si esto era el entrenamiento no quería pensar en el día que fueran a las Olimpiadas ganarían la medalla de oro seguro.

_ Espera un momento, no te muevas de aquí.

Edward se levantó y fue al baño, había que limpiar todo el caos. Tomó una toalla en sus manos, la humedeció un poco y fue hacia Bella, se inclinó y limpió su vientre despacio, una y otra vez pasando la toalla por su pubis, por su entrepierna, su entrada, luego su ombligo. Dejó la toalla junto a las prendas esparcidas por el suelo y se recostó a su lado. Los dos de costado mirándose, muy juntos, los brazos de Edward envolviéndola. Una mano de él fue hasta la pierna de Bella, cargándola sobre su cadera. Era perfecto estar enredada en ella. Era hora de otras intimidades, de aprender, de conocerla, de saber que llevaba dentro.

_ ¿Por qué halcón?

Bella tragó saliva y sonrió.

_ Mi padre se llama Charlie, tiene un pequeño taller de mecánica a las afueras, no está lejos de aquí. Cerca de nuestra casa, cuando era pequeña vivía, Paul Disart, un francés, capitán retirado de las fuerzas especiales. Era un experto en cetrería. Desde su jubilación adiestraba halcones y me los enseñaba. Siendo muy niña iba todas las tardes a su casa, me dejó ponerles nombre a sus aves. Olimpia una hembra preciosa con un plumaje claro era la más mayor, Magno era el más grande, cuando volaba en el cielo con sus alas abiertas era inmenso,

Azor, el más pequeño y también el más complicado. Costó mucho trabajo adiestrarlo, era revoltoso como yo.

Enfermó y se arrancaba las plumas, no quería estar encerrado, así que tuve que dedicarles muchas horas de atención. Cada tarde cuando salía del colegio, llegaba a casa, cogía algo para merendar y unos pequeños trocitos de carne que Charlie me dejaba preparados. Corría como una loca a casa de Paul, le pedía permiso, tomaba mi guante y sacaba con cuidado a Azor de su jaula. Mientras yo merendaba iba dándole a él los trozos de carne muy muy pequeñitos de esa forma podía ir acariciando su garganta, su cabecita. Fue un año muy largo. Aprendí sus silbidos, los imitaba casi a la perfección, establecimos un lenguaje y nos hicimos inseparables. Las tardes de invierno, Paul lo dejaba suelto, yo estudiaba en la mesa de su cocina, y mientras yo hacía las tareas, él se apoyaba sobre mi hombro mirando como corrigiéndome, parecía saber si estaba mal o bien.

Como premio a mi esfuerzo Paul me enseño a manejarlo, a lanzarlo a su primer vuelo, a ser su adiestradora.

Me enseñó todo lo que debería saber. T llegó el gran día. Aunque no lo creas los halcones son muy intuitivos, muy perceptivos y Azor podía sentir mis ansias, mis nervios aquel día; pero nos entendimos. Cuando alcé mi brazo al cielo y lo impulsé al vuelo, el salió como una estrella fugaz alzando sus alas, conquistando el cielo; no había visto hasta entonces nada más hermoso. Con una fuerza inmensa fue cogiendo altura, debatiéndose en lo grande del azul, girando las alas, aprovechando las corrientes de aire. Era como tener una cometa gigante en las manos y no temer a que se caiga jamás, todo el mundo en sus alas; su cabeza gacha oteando la tierra, me gustaba pensar que desde ese trozo de cielo, del que era el dueño podía verme, quería verme y contarme como se sentía, porque mi corazón en esos momentos estaba allí arriba, con él, sintiéndome igual de libre. Hubo muchas tardes como aquella, y todas absolutamente todas podría jurarte que yo volé con Azor.

Edward no había visto nunca una cara tan expresiva en su vida. No sabía dónde mirar, qué parte de sus ojos, de su boca, de su nariz, con sus aletitas abiertas, estaba adorándola entera, y entonces la escuchó decirle algo que lo hizo estremecerse...

_ Edward hace un momento también he volado contigo.

Si el alma está cerca del corazón y de la garganta, si tienen alguna conexión, si entre ellas se hablan y son capaces de comunicarse y explotar, ese fue el momento, porque la suya lo hizo contra su pecho en respuesta a una fiesta de alegría incontenible. Bella creía que no podía decir "te quiero", y acababa de hacerlo de una forma grandiosa. La voz le tembló pero consiguió decirlo de una sola vez.

_ Te prometo princesa que volaremos tan alto que recorreremos el universo, tú y yo, solos tú y yo.

Selló su boca con la suya en un beso infinito, tan suave como las alas de Azor, tan poderoso como su vuelo, y el juego sensual comenzó de nuevo en caricias que se volvieron ruegos, en peticiones urgentes, en momentos perdidos sin aire, su cansancio en sueño, algunas horas de sueño...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Super son pocos los ratitos que hemos coincidido en el chat, siempre vas demasiado deprisa, me gustaría que a partir de ahora fueran algunos más.**

* * *

><p>Bien distinto era el ambiente y el decorado de un apartamento de lujo en el centro de Londres. Encendiendo un cigarrillo sentada en la cama de una habitación usada como un burdel, Marlena exhalaba el humo, al mismo tiempo que su boca lanzaba frases venenosas hacia Bella.<p>

_ Cruel, eso es lo que voy a ser a partir de ahora, ella no sabe aún el significado de esa palabra, pero yo se lo enseñaré. La acorralaré de tal manera que suplicará para que la olvide. Huirá de Edward, para que la deje vivir, para que no la destruya.

Su aliado al otro lado de la cama, como amante esporádico y consentido, escuchaba atentamente mirando sus rasgos duros, fríos, llenos de ira, era una lástima que esa mujer no averiguara el porqué de su compañía. Jamás se daría cuenta, de que su asentimiento, el cumplir todos sus caprichos, escucharla, todo era por estar enamorado de ella , soportar que nombrara a otro, que lo comparara con otro, a no tener tanta inteligencia, tanto poder como el otro, ¡Edward!, siempre Edward.

_Espero que me hayas escuchado atentamente, tiene que ser el preparado adecuado, en la proporción exacta, en el momento justo, ¿entendiste? Un susto, solo eso de momento, solo crear en ella miedo, algo que le haga bajar los humos de señorita de la clase alta, cuando es una donnadie. Quiero verla atemorizada por su vida, irla consumiendo, acorralarla, quiero que piense que todo lo malo que le ocurre, es por estar cerca de él, que Edward se convierta en un maleficio para ella. Deseo que él la vea marcharse de su lado, negarle lo que quiere. Voy a apoderarme de su valor, de su arrogancia, voy a conseguir que esa gata de la calle, con aires de tigresa, se convierta en un ratón asustado.

Sabes ya lo que hay que hacer, cinco días, la fiesta de celebración de los 30 años de la Empresa. Precioso escenario, la familia Cullen y los Brenan y el resto de la élite de Londres. Todos verán como cae, como arruina la fiesta. No sé cómo no podré aplaudir cuando la vea, será tan divertido que tendré que hacer una buena interpretación para que nadie sospeche.

En cuanto a ti, ni se te ocurra dar un paso en falso, ¿me estás escuchando?, ¿por qué me miras así?

_ ¿Estás segura Marlena? Todo esto es ir demasiado lejos. Quizás Edward se canse de ella antes de lo que piensas. Por lo que me cuentas es casi una niña, una estudiante, de familia humilde respondona y atrevida. Edward es un hombre maduro y con mucho mundo, puede que solo sea un capricho, que su interés no dure demasiado.

_No tienes ni idea de cómo la mira, de cómo la toca, de cómo la defiende. El cree haber encontrado a su alma gemela, el eslabón perdido en su vida aburrida; si ella lo sigue engatusando, nada podrá apartarlo de ella. En unos meses comerá de su mano. Él no la dejará, tendrá que ser ella la que lo abandone. El dolor de Edward será mi triunfo, la marcha de ella mi oportunidad para consolarlo.

_ Está bien, como quieras, a fin de cuentas si tu consigues tu objetivo, yo conseguiré los míos. No olvides tampoco lo que pretendo, esto te costará la mitad de las acciones de tu padre. Quiero más participación en esa Empresa. Mi trabajo es un entretenimiento, los lujos me los permito con los beneficios de Cullen y Asociados.

_Elegirás un camarero, en una zona no muy iluminada y le entregarás la copa con el compuesto que elijas. En cuanto salga a los jardines, le dirás al camarero que un admirador la invita y que espera poder encontrarse allí con ella. Bella pensará que es Edward con uno de sus juegos románticos y beberá. Estoy deseando verla caer, jajajajaja, como Blancanieves después de morder la manzana envenenada.

_ Tendrás que darme a conocer con exactitud su peso, cualquier fallo podría traer consecuencias nefastas, esto podría dejar de ser un juego para ser algo mortalmente peligroso. No voy a discutirte una vez más tus razonamientos para asustarla, pero no quiero verme involucrado en ningún asesinato, a fin de cuentas soy médico.

_ Y como tal serás quien la asista, tendrás que actuar con un extraordinario dramatismo. Estoy deseando entrar en acción. Lo verdaderamente difícil para mí, será mentir hasta ese momento, pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento, hacerlo delante de Edward para que no sospeche. Fingir que me interesa su amistad, que estoy de su parte, ¡solo pensarlo me dan nauseas!

Se acercó para besarla, deseaba demostrarle que lo que había habido entre ellos antes de la conversación que mantenían era real, quería hacerle ver que se entendían, al menos en la cama.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

_ Repetir nuestros juegos, han estado bastante bien, pero puedo esmerarme si lo deseas.

_ No necesito más por hoy, ni que te esfuerces en complacerme aquí en la cama. No estoy para filigranas. Esto no era un encuentro para satisfacer necesidades primarias.

Se levantó de la cama sin pudor alguno, como quien lo ha hecho demasiadas veces, se colocó la ropa interior, de espaldas a él; ni una palabra, ni un gesto.

Él la observaba pensando que desprovista de su odio, de su maquinación, de esa mente hecha para el mal, Marlena podría ser una mujer extraordinaria. Aun así, la amaba, demasiados años de desorbitado amor en secreto avalaban esa locura.

Ni un adiós, ni un hasta pronto, ni un gesto con la mano, solo lo sacó de sus pensamientos el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

…...Salió de la ducha, el torso descubierto, una toalla envolviendo su cintura, el pelo húmedo, revuelto, el olor en su cuerpo del jabón de Bella. Podría acostumbrarse a todo esto, ¿podría?, sonrió en silencio, ansiaba todo esto, era todo lo que quería, compartir ese viaje que era vivir, y hacerlo con la mujer que se lo haría más fácil.

La vio dormir, como una preciosa muñeca, las piernas y sus cortes al aire, boca abajo; una pequeña porción de sábana blanca, cubría parte de sus nalgas dejando su cadera al descubierto. Su cintura al desnudo, su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello, su pelo alborotado y extendido en la almohada, parecía un dibujo de un pintor dedicado a plasmar la belleza de un cuerpo semidesnudo.

Su boca rosa, como pintada, había tomado un tono más rojo debido a sus besos, esos de los que habían perdido la cuenta. Se detuvo para mirarla extasiado, deseoso de tocarla otra vez, jamás se cansaría de hacerlo, era parte de su mundo, de su aire, de sus sueños... Sueños, ¿estaría soñando con él? Quería formar parte de ellos, de su mente, su halcón, su ave, como compañeros compartiendo el cielo. Bella se lo había dicho "hace un momento también he volado contigo". La llevaría a lugares que solo ellos conocerían.

Se acercó a ella como solo los amantes saber hacerlo, como sombras, como aire. Apartó el cabello que tapaba su cara, la misma que se había aprendido de memoria, la única que su mente sabría dibujar siempre sin modelo. La besó en la sien, en la cabeza, en la nuca, en el centro de la espalda bajando por ella hasta la sábana, descubriéndola, desnudando entero el cuerpo que le había sentirse un hombre completo.

Bella se movió contra la cama, arrugó su pequeña nariz, abrazó más fuerte la almohada, restregó suavemente su cara por ella y abrió los ojos. Dos lagunas de aguas turbulentas en medio de la luz.

_ ¿Edward?

_ Si lo preguntas tendré que enfadarme. ¿Qué otro hombre podría estar en tus sueños y en tu habitación?

_ No me has dejado terminar, quería preguntarte que haces levantado.

Sonrió traviesa dándose la vuelta. Sus pechos apretados le dieron una visión perfecta de ese cuerpo que su polla no dejaba de reclamar. Extendió los brazos para recibirlo buscando un beso de buenos días, una caricia merecida tras tantas horas de descanso.

Edward fue hacia ellos colocándose sobre su cuerpo caliente aún del letargo, apoyándose en sus brazos para verla, para mirar su cara, para oler a su mujer, a su mitad.

La besó despacio en los labios notando su calidez.

_ Hueles a azúcar, a pan recién hecho. Debes tener cuidado, siempre tengo hambre a estas horas.

Hora de calmarlo, de jugar verbalmente. Si comenzaban otra vez con caricias no saldrían de la habitación.

_ Pues demuéstrame todo lo que podrías comerte. Mientras me ducho, prepara tostadas, o huevos revueltos y zumo, el café lo haré yo, anoche obtuve buenos resultados.

_ Mala

_ Listo

_ Algún día con tiempo te demostraré lo que me gusta comer por las mañanas

_ Algún día te dejaré que lo hagas.

_ ¿Siempre tienes que quedar la última en contestar?

_ No me des cuerda.

_ ¿Cuántas tostadas?

_ Dos, zumo y cereales.

_ ¿Algo más?

_ Las tostadas con mermelada, el zumo pequeño, los cereales con poca leche. Me estás aplastando.

La risa de Edward mientras se incorporaba estaba llena de lujuria, la misma que le duraría todo el día.

Bajó las escaleras pensando en lo fácil que era vivir con ella, en cómo serían sus mañanas, todas las mañanas a su lado. El concepto de trabajo, reuniones, comida, viajes, todo cambiaba cuando estaba con ella.

La oyó abrir la puerta del dormitorio, cuando se encontraba a mitad de la escalera, sin asomarse

_ Te echo una carrera, yo terminaré antes.

Volvió a reírse, era competitiva, audaz, provocadora, su niña sería un huracán, uno tremendo.

Se animó así mismo, ¡vamos Edward, hazla sudar!, ¡a correr! Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, entró en la cocina, miró el reloj, ¿cuánto tiempo tarda una mujer en ducharse? Seguro que ganaba él. En su cabeza sonó uno, dos, tres, a empezar.

Bella ya debajo del agua concentrada, no quería perder tiempo, frotaba su cuerpo a una rapidez asombrosa, las duchas de los últimos días habían sido una tortura. Los ojos cerrados, el cabello enjabonado, la espuma cayendo por su cuerpo. Frotó su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus axilas, su pecho, ese al que casi nunca le había prestado atención, y ahora tenía tantos recuerdos y tantas cosas que celebrar. Recorrió su vientre, su pubis, entre sus piernas, ¿cómo era posible que ahí se encontrara el centro de operaciones reactivas más grande del universo? Ser tocada por Edward y su cuerpo la traicionaba sin control alguno.

Sonrió, tragó agua y espuma, al paso que iba se ahogaría en la ducha solo con pensar en él.

Salió del agua, se enrolló en una toalla, secó con otra su pelo, lo cepilló, hoy tocaba recogerlo, no había tiempo para secador. Lavó sus dientes, desodorante, un poquito de crema. Lista, a por las bragas, bien puestas, sujetador no era su día, hoy no lo llevaría, ¿y su camiseta de dormir?, ¡ja!, la noche anterior no la usó. Dios cuantas cosas estaban cambiando. Cogió una limpia del armario, le llegaba hasta el muslo, su hermano era muy grande. Recogió su ropa del suelo, colocó las de Edward en la cama, entre sus manos sus boxers, esos que ella había decidido dejar fuera de combate, al menos estaban vivos, sus bragas habían corrido peor suerte.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi a trompicones llegó a la mesa de la cocina.

_Lista, gané.

Miró y vio la mesa puesta, todo colocado, Edward de espaldas se volvió, en sus manos lo último, dos tazas de café.

_Princesa creo que no.

_ No las has puesto en la mesa.

_Tienes el pelo mojado.

_ Tú lo tienes corto y yo largo.

_ Me he afeitado sin asesinar mi cara.

_ He recogido tu ropa.

_ La cocina es casi nueva para mí, tengo que buscarlo todo.

_ He recogido tu cuchilla de afeitar.

_ He preparado el café.

_ Me he puesto cremita en el cuerpo para ti.

Batalla perdida, como siempre vencía.

_ Ven aquí nena.

Bella fue hacia sus brazos, ese nena quería decir muchas cosas. Pensaba que la abrazaría, pero él alargó su brazo y le dio el café con una sonrisa burlona. (Se había ganado el empate sin una sola palabra)... Rieron los dos...

Bella se sentó a la mesa, probó el zumo, Hummm, primer ruidito, mordió la tostada,

Hummm, segundo ruidito, volvió al zumo, Hummm, tercer ruidito.

No pudo más.

_ O dejas de hacer esos ruidos o te aseguro que te ato a la cama y te acaricio hasta que olvides quien eres, luego te dejo encerrada y vuelvo esta noche para encontrarte en la misma posición. Sorbió de su taza de café.

_ ¿Quieres convertirme en una meretriz?

Edward de la risa casi se ahoga con el café.

_ ¿Meretriz? ya decía yo que tú no eras real, ¿de dónde sales?

Seguía riéndose de ella, con ella. Quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

_ Bueno tiene muchos sinónimos, puedo emplear cualquiera.

Empezó a pronunciarlos

_ Concubina, loba, gamberra, ramera

_ Palabras sucias no

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque me excitan

Bella se levantó, quería provocarlo, miró hacia la puerta y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Edward detrás, ella riendo, el concentrado en atraparla, en que le dijera todas aquellas palabras que quería escuchar en su boca. Llegó hasta ella en la puerta del dormitorio, la apoyó contra la pared.

_ Dímelas

_ Zorra, golfa, puta, (lento, lo dijo muy lento, casi deletreándolo)

Y ahí cayó, su boca fue invadida sin previo aviso, sin preámbulos, sin besos tiernos, sin consentir protestas, sin miramientos. Una boca con sabor a café, con sabor a Edward, tan reconocido ya, tan asimilado por su lengua que hacia el camino al encuentro de la suya a ciegas.

Sus manos contra la pared en alto sobre su cabeza, agarradas por una de Edward, firme como una esposa. Su cuerpo apoyado por completo en todo su peso, aprisionándola, estrechándola sin salida alguna, ¿quién quería escapar? Para ser sincera, ella no.

Edward sintió su descontrol, aquella mujer lo volvía loco, "despacio", "despacio", "dale tiempo", "deja que sea ella".

Se separó para mirarla, sus ojos provocándolo, chupándose su beso. Lo mataría, cualquier día lo mataría.

_ Algo muy duro me oprime el vientre.

Lo dijo levantando las cejas, como preguntado ¿qué es?

_ Di su nombre, dímelo princesa.

_ Pene (besó en los labios), Falo (besó en los labios), Verga (mordió sus labios), Polla (volvió a invadir su boca)

Definitivamente su chica sinónimos acabaría con él.

Lo dijo en su boca.

_ ¿Qué es eso?

_ El timbre, la puerta, las chicas.

_ No puede pasarme esto.

_ Creo que es lo mejor, no habríamos llegado al despacho. Yo abro, tú te vistes.

_ De acuerdo, pero esto solo ha hecho empezar.

_ Bien porque esta noche quiero probarte, saborearte como tú me lo haces a mí.

Se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

Muerto, lo había aniquilado. ¿saborearlo?, ¿probarlo?, ¿su polla en la boca de Bella?, si seguía pensando en eso terminaría arrasado, asolado, desarmado, siguió repitiendo sinónimos mientras se vestía... vencido, derruido, destrozado, hundido, abatido...

Tomó las llaves del coche y el móvil, estupendo seis llamadas de Alice, seguro le estaría esperando con la corbata en la mano y le haría 1000 preguntas.

Las vio a las tres en la entrada, dos cabezas se volvieron hacía él la de Bella mirando hacia el suelo, ¿avergonzada?, ¿le habrían regañado sus amigas? Eso él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

_ Buenos días chicas.

_ Hola Edward, (las dos a la vez)

_ Nena, voy a cambiarme a casa, no tardaré.

_ Por lo que veo habéis empleado toda la noche en recoger la mesa.

(Lo dijo con acento burlón y sonrisa en los labios).

_ No, no nos hemos dedicado a recoger nada, había otras cosas más importantes qué hacer. Curar heridas de guerra, (la miró a los ojos, la quería valiente, guerrera... vamos le estaba dando pie), hablar de cosas importantes, atar cabos.

_ Ya veo ¿y habéis terminado?

Bella no era cobarde, contestaría, le daría a Edward lo que estaba pidiendo. Le había dicho en el dormitorio que quería probarlo y eso había sido más difícil, así que esto lo haría con los ojos cerrados.

_ No, acabábamos de empezar otra conversación, justo antes que pulsarais el timbre, pero lo hemos emplazado para esta noche. Ninguna de las dos está invitada hoy. Cenaremos fuera.

Miró a Edward orgullosa y feliz. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa que hablaba de lo que sentía por ella ¡Adoración!

_ Chicas, siempre es un placer encontrarme con vosotras, sobre todo cuando no sois unas aguafiestas.

Y dicho esto agarró a Bella de la nuca y le estampó un beso duro, fuerte y corto en los labios.

_ No tardes nena. Enseguida estaré contigo. Por favor nada de pantalones, princesa accesible, algo accesible.

Se dio la vuelta, salió a la calle, entró en el coche y se alejó en él.

Bella cerró la puerta.

_ ¿Estás enfadada?

_ No, pero os merecéis esto. ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

_ Queremos saber, ¿cómo es?, ¿eres feliz?, ¿va todo esto en serio?, ¿vive aquí? Vamos Bella contesta a esas preguntas, dinos algo aunque solo sean migajas.

Bella las miró, ¿qué les contara algo? Ja, listas estaban, no sabría por dónde empezar, pero comprendió que eran amigas desde siempre, y que las amigas se cuentan las cosas, bueno algunas cosas, otras Bella no las podría ni repetir.

_ Estoy feliz, muy feliz. No vive aquí, solo se quedó a dormir, como él dice, a velar mi sueño, y lo ha hecho muy bien ¿sabéis? es sanador, sabe curar las heridas, las externas diría que fantásticamente bien, y las internas empiezo a dudar que se le resistan.

Y dicho esto subió a vestirse para ir al trabajo.

La posibilidad de que Bella curara esas heridas, esos daños que le habían dejado la muerte de su madre, era motivo suficiente para que Thelma y Dana adoraran a Edward.

Demasiados años habían transcurrido sin que Bella pensara en el amor, todo por miedo a perder a la persona amada ¿Ella había pensado eso? ¿Qué Edward podía curar sus heridas internas? Un segundo fue suficiente para abrir la jaula de los malos recuerdos, de los fantasmas de los miedos, del pasado...

(Renee había fallecido a los 33 años de edad de una enfermedad degenerativa, teniendo Bella entonces tan solo 8 años. Los recuerdos que tenía de su madre, los que llegaba a alcanzar su memoria, eran a la vez felices y tristes muy tristes, demasiado para compartirlos, para desenterrarlos, para volver a darles rienda suelta y dejar que perturbaran su mente y su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo no se daba cuenta, que al tenerlos encerrados en esa jaula del olvido, tampoco los alejaba de ella, no los dejaba escapar, huir, marcharse o ser aceptados como una parte de su vida. Había amado tanto a su madre, le había dedicado, todo lo que una niña de 8 años puede dar, horas de compañía, historias contadas, noches durmiendo en su regazo solo para poder escucharla decirle cada noche, con mucho esfuerzo "te quiero", "esté donde esté no te dejaré jamás"

Un año antes de que la enfermedad hubiera alcanzado su etapa más violenta, todavía mantenía conversaciones con Bella; desde la cama podía ayudarla con sus tareas escolares y la corregía en la lectura enseñándole a deletrear bien las palabras. Un tiempo en qué aún era su madre la que contaba cuentos, historias sobre reyes venidos de Oriente o palacios de espejo y cristal desde donde se podían ver millones de estrellas. Días, tardes y noches que se sucedieron, que se acababan como la vida de su madre.

Los tres últimos meses de aquella batalla entre Renee y su enfermedad, enseñaron a pelear a Bella, su madre no se rindió jamás porque quería cumplir su promesa, "esté donde esté no te dejaré jamás".

Para una niña de aquella edad fue muy difícil aceptar que su madre la seguiría amando pero que jamás volvería a verla, no habría más cuentos, ni reyes, ni estrellas, ni palacios ni princesas, no se repetirían las noches de abrazos y de risas juntas.

Amar con tanta intensidad para perder a quien amas, era más de lo que ella podía soportar otra vez. Abrir su corazón, dejar libre el alma era demasiado costoso, sobre todo porque lo que quedaba después eran remiendos de un corazón roto, todavía tan pequeño que apenas si había empezado a vivir.

No quería sufrir otra vez, no deseaba llorar por dentro, bastante lo hacía ya Charlie por fuera, o demasiadas veces tuvo que ver contenerse a su hermano Emmett que con trece años hacía las veces de padre.

No, ella no amaría otra vez, el amor era algo que dolía demasiado, un sentimiento que sonaba a promesas rotas, a noches sin dormir, a lágrimas de otros.

Fueron muchas las veces que tuvo que escuchar en la boca de amigos de su padre "pobre niña". Ella no sería eso nuevamente. La niña sería fuerte, como lo había sido su madre, valiente hasta el final. Vería pasar el amor de lejos, en otros, y se alegraría por ellos. No había más que pensar.)

Oyó el timbre nuevamente, ¿quién era ahora?

Bajó las escaleras ya vestida (falda negra abierta en los dos laterales y blusa blanca y negra a rayas, cerrada en cuello redondo, con la sisa hendida hasta el mismo cuello, hombros al aire, algo ahuecada en el cuerpo, recogida en frunce con lazada a la cadera. Bragas negras, el sujetador lo dejó en el banquillo, baja sin jugar; medias negras muy muy transparentes sujetas al muslo, tacones de escándalo. ¿Sería ésta la idea de Edward de ir accesible?

_ ¿Piensas matarlo a las 9 de la mañana?

Alice caminó a su alrededor con cara de risa. Su hermano no estaba preparado para eso.

_ Me gustaría que me durara al menos hasta esta noche.

_ Bella en cuanto llegues al despacho, te empujará a su despacho, te quitará ese precioso recogido del pelo, te inspeccionara como si fueras su presa. Cuando llegue a la altura del pecho y note la ausencia de esa prenda tan incómoda para él, se atragantará, y cuando descubra, (levantó la falda de Bella hasta la altura del muslo, donde vio el final de sus medias), aquí dejará de respirar.

Esa cosa que tienen entre las piernas, con la que todos los hombres piensan, se despertará con mucho apetito y aullará. Pueden a partir de ese momento ocurrir varias cosas: primero... Que se muera.- No me queda nada bien el negro. Segundo... Que te empuje como un animal hasta el sofá y te haga cosas no inventadas aún. Tercero... Que te cargue sobre el hombro como un cavernícola y te saque del despacho. Cuarto... Que te encierre en el cuarto de baño y no te deje salir para no verte y que nadie te vea tampoco.

Fue a decir la quinta, Bella la interrumpió

_ Alice, para para, no va a pasar nada de eso.

Thelma y Dana las observaban a las dos como en un partido de tenis.

_ Edward es civilizado Alice.

_ Edward es un hombre Bella y muy, muy... enamorado y loco por ti. Dejémoslo ahí. Digamos que no voy a preguntar nada de lo que ha ocurrido aquí esta noche, entre otras cosas porque jamás lo había visto así de feliz. Pero ¿puedo saber que le has hecho para que estuviera sudando cuando ha llegado a casa?

_ ¿Se lo has preguntado?

_ Pues claro.

_ ¿Te ha contestado?

_ Sí, pero no he entendido nada.

_ ¿Qué te ha dicho?

_ Asuntos pendientes con Bella, terminar un trabajo muy largo.

Bella comenzó a tirar de la mano de Alice riéndose ruidosamente. Asuntos pendientes, ya se encargaría ella de que no se le olvidaran esos asuntos. Esta noche le tocaba a ella "probar cosas nuevas"

Ya en el coche las cuatro, Alice empezó a relatar un programa. Por lo que Bella entendió en 5 días se celebraría la fiesta de la empresa, 30 años de su constitución y Alice necesitaba ayuda. Iría a recogerla a las 5 de la tarde y juntas escogerían los adornos para las mesas, las flores del salón donde se llevaría a cabo el acto, contabilizar los asistentes, comunicarlo al hotel, ayudarla a elegir su traje.

Hasta ahí todo era muy rápido pero bien, lo iba asimilando. Pero cuando oyó el nombre de Marlena, la cosa cambió.

_ ¿Marlena?, ¿por qué ella?

_ Lleva ayudándome durante tres años. No me hace gracia, pero si le digo ahora que no es necesaria, aún te tendrá más recelo. Ella hará su parte, la música, los discursos y todo lo relativo al catering.

_ Ósea, que no tendremos que coincidir mucho.

_ Eso dejalo de mi cuenta. Por cierto, vosotras dos, las calladas de atrás. Tenéis que preparaos, no pienso pasar esta velada entre hombres hablando de acciones.

¿Por qué estáis tan calladas?

_ ¿Edward las llamó aguafiestas?

_ Bella ¿qué se estaba cociendo aquí esta mañana temprano?

_ Alice, calla y mira al frente, tu hermano no morirá al verme, porque si sigues conduciendo así, moriremos nosotras.

Las cuatro estallaron en risas a la vez. Alice era una cotorra, Bella sabía esquivar todas las preguntas, y Thelma y Dana tendrían que conformarse con acudir a la fiesta, no había alternativa, si eran amigas, eso era lo que tocaba.

Bueno ya sonsacarían a Bella las tres dentro de cinco días en la fiesta.

Nota: Loly hay frases maravillosas y adecuadamente dichas que merecen la pena ser subrayadas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Para Annyfiorella, la niña del segundo nombre bonito, a la que una noche como un topito, leí en una conversación con Andy decir, que espera a su príncipe azul. Nena estoy segura que con ese nombre y siendo tan dulce como eres, encontraras lo que buscas.**

* * *

><p>…..Llegó al despacho casi sin respiración, 20 minutos pasaban de las 9.<p>

_ ¿Cómo está?

_ Ha preguntado cuatro veces si habías llegado.

_ ¿Cada 5 minutos?

_ Más o menos. Date prisa o veremos a Edward enfadado. Ha llamado Marlena, quiere hablar con vosotros, con los dos. Eso lo ha puesto de un humor de perros. Cálmalo un poquito, me imagino que sabes cómo hacerlo.

_ No soy domadora en el circo, pero lo intentaré.

_ No te costará mucho trabajo vestida así.

_ Pero ¿qué le pasa a mí ropa? Otra con la misma canción.

Dejó el bolso en su escritorio, encendió el ordenador y se encaminó al despacho de Edward. Recordó el primer día. Bueno si quería guerra la tendría. Abrió la puerta y allí viéndolo nuevamente mirando hacia la ventana, de espaldas a ella, concentrado y en silencio, supo que no había nada que hacer. Ese hombre fuerte, inquietante, magnífico, dulce y tierno, el mismo que respondía a sus juegos verbales, que dormía con ella, abrazado a ella, que acariciaba su cuerpo con pasión, que adoraba sus palabras sucias, era su amante, el único hombre que la había hecho volar, el único que conocía parte de su alma. Se acercó a él sin hacer ruido y lo abrazó desde atrás.

_ No estés enfadado, ni triste, ni pensativo. Prefiero al hombre que aguanta mis guerras, que corre tras de mí para atraparme, que me exige que le hable con palabras sucias.

Edward sonrió dándose la vuelta, estaba seguro que sería siempre imposible reñir con ella, no tendría motivos, utilizaría esas frases para conseguir derretirlo. A fin de cuentas, cuál era el problema, ¿haber esperado 20 minutos para verla?, llevaba esperando toda la vida.

En sus manos, estaba en sus manos.

Fue mirarla y sin mediar palabra soltarle el cabello. Bien la cosa prometía, primera predicción de Alice cumplida. ¿Cuál sería la segunda?

La besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca, tan lento y tan pausado que Bella deseaba más.

¿Qué tendría ese despacho que siempre la hacía pedir más?

Siguió acercándose a su boca, tanteando con la lengua, tendiendo una alfombra húmeda a su paso hasta llegar a sus labios, quería enseñarla, mostrarle que hace una lengua cuando acaricia, cuando besa, cuando hace temblar. Habló sobre la de ella de forma sensual, provocadora, posesiva.

_No a los pantalones no significa desafiante. Podría hacerte pedazos la ropa ahora mismo, tumbarte en el sofá, saciarme contigo y luego encerrarte en el baño.

Alice no se había equivocado ni un poquito, ¿por qué no la dejó continuar?, se hubiera enterado de lo que vendría.

_ Bueno no te preocupes, no me queda mucho más ¡desafiante! que ponerme que no hayas visto ya, lo demás son pantalones y les he dedicado un sitio especial en el armario, desterrados, fuera de juego.

_Me importa una mierda la ropa, quisiera tenerte desnuda siempre solo para mí. Comer sobre tu vientre, beber de tu boca, que me acaricies con tu pelo, sentir tus manos en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

Bella anotó en su memoria todos sus deseos, (armándose con un poquito de valor, la

Noche sería muy larga).

_ Te deseo tanto nena que no tengo descanso y mi polla no encuentra ni un solo segundo de paz.

Bella sabía de lo que le hablaba; cada vez que estaban abrazados la sentía contra su cuerpo dura y poderosa, excitándola, comunicándole su fuerza, incitándola a pensar lo que sería sentirla dentro.

Edward la estrechó un poco más provocándola. Bella mordió entonces su boca y un gemido emergió de su interior; a ella también le encantaban sus sonidos, le hablaban de habilidad y no de torpezas, le confirmaban que cualquiera de sus caricias eran deseadas.

Llevó sus manos pequeñas y abiertas al pecho de Edward, arrastrándolas lentas sobre su camisa extendiéndolas por todo su torso. Sintió su calor, un calor que hacía cálido su cuerpo sin medida. Junto a Edward, jamás tendría frío.

Edward comenzó a subir su falda hasta colocarla toda sobre su cintura.

_ Dejame mirarte.

Se separó de ella que en ese momento, agachaba la cabeza aturdida, como una niña que cree no estar haciendo algo bueno.

En dos zancadas alcanzó la puerta del despacho y echo la llave, no más interrupciones.

Se volvió y lo que vio lo dejó sin respiración. Piernas rectas juntas, como columnas perfectas enfundadas en medias brillantes sujetas a la mitad del muslo por un precioso encaje negro. Sus nalgas al aire, pavoneándose ante él, mostrándose como melocotones suaves y aterciopelados. Una pequeña tirilla de color de su piel se escondía por la línea separatoria de su culo, invitándolo, seduciéndolo.

Se aproximó hacia ella.

_ No te muevas princesa, ni un solo milímetro. Se agachó en el suelo, se agarró con sus manos a las caderas de Bella y comenzó a mordisquear su culo, sintiendo como ella contraía los músculos, los mismos que su polla movía con cada pequeña mordida.

Si eso era el preludio de lo que vendría esa noche, necesitaría mucho, mucho control.

Fue levantando muy despacio la pequeña tela, un cordoncillo con elástico que se introducía entre sus nalgas, apartándola hacia un lado, acercando su lengua y lamiendo, dibujando con ella su trazo.

Se levantó despacio, recorriendo con sus manos sus costados. Bella tembló y se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo sobre los suyos los brazos de Edward.

_ Esto era lo que yo pretendía desayunar esta mañana, esto era lo que hubiera pasado luego en la habitación cuando pronunciabas palabras sucias, esto es con lo que continuaría ahora hasta caer rendidos y lo que seguiría haciendo esta noche después de cenar.

Fue abriendo los brazos de Bella para acariciar sus pechos. Su polla ahora, reclamando su cueva, empujaba contra su culo, palpitando impertinentemente, sus manos sopesando sus pechos, abarcándolos, su aliento, su respiración, sus palabras, en su oído sonando melosas, tan ardientes que quemaban. Bella volvió a temblar, le volvía loco sentirla indefensa, rendida, le gustaba protegerla, amarla como solo un hombre ama a una mujer cuando es la única, con locura.

_ Edward, esta noche quiero ser yo la que lleve la iniciativa. Puede que sea torpe, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero lanzarme al océano sin salvavidas, quiero aprender a nadar o ahogarme contigo. Necesito saber que puedo llevarte al cielo, al infierno, a ese precipicio que tú me lanzas. Deseo sentirme mujer, grande, aunque debo decirte que ese poder solo me lo das tú. ¿Me dejarás hacer las mismas cosas que tú me haces a mí?

Desde que Bella comenzó a hablar Edward se tensó entero. Saber que ella lo deseaba al completo, que era capaz de pedírselo, lo hizo enorme, un gigante enorme. ¿Y ella hablaba de sentirse pequeña? Bella era poderosa, increíblemente poderosa.

_Aquí estoy nena, entero tuyo, siempre tuyo.

Le dio bruscamente la vuelta, comió de su boca, bebió en ella, mordió su lengua. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sin avisar, como un pirata que inicia un abordaje salvaje, metió la mano entre sus braguitas e introdujo dos dedos en su coño húmedo ya, húmedo por y para él.

El ataque arrasador, la respuesta demencial. Las piernas de Bella ahora algo más abiertas facilitando sus caricias, su vientre pidiendo socorro desde sus entrañas, su garganta pidiendo auxilio, aire, su mente en cualquier parte del universo perdida, sus manos aferradas a Edward para no caer, su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, pedía a gritos que chupara su cuello, que lo mordiera, pero su voz estrangulada se había perdido también.

_ Eso es nena, entregate a mí por completo, dejame sentir tu placer sobre mis dedos, no tengas prisa, estoy aquí, dentro de ti, pídemelo Bella, pídemelo, lo estoy sintiendo, se lo que quieres, pídemelo.

_ Más rápido Edward, más rápido.

_ Eso es princesa, ¿qué más?, estoy aquí para darte lo que necesitas, lo que ansias, lo que sueñas, todo lo que quieras.

_ Más fuerte, más fuerte.

Y Edward lo hizo, imaginando una y otra vez, que lo hacía con su polla, cuerpo contra cuerpo, formando uno solo, siendo uno solo. Sería así, estaba seguro que llegaría, que no faltaba mucho para que ese momento llegase.

Bella se agarró a su cuello, suspiró en su oído, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

_ Aguanta nena, aguanta, espera un poco, disfrutalo, no corras, sigo aquí.

Era fácil decirlo, imposible conseguir soportar esa tortura, mantenerla latente, Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Acercó su boca a su pecho, mordió su pezón por encima de su blusa empapándola de su saliva igual que ella le empapaba sus dedos.

La sintió romperse, mientras luchaba por conseguir algo de aire. Primer asalto hasta la noche, al menos tendría algo de su sabor de su olor en sus manos. Demasiadas horas en ayuno hasta la noche.

La abrazó con dulzura, esperando que recuperase el aliento. Estaban hechos para sentir, para caer una y otra vez en el pecado original. Era lógico que Adán nos hubiera condenado sin paraíso, él también lo habría hecho.

La separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo, y ahí estaba, la misma belleza en su cara que esa mañana, las mismas mejillas rosadas, el mismo olor, la misma boca hinchada. Bajó sus manos hasta su cintura, bajo su falda rozando la tela y sus manos por las piernas de Bella, se detuvo en el elástico de las medias, jugó con él tirando suavemente, siguió hasta colocarla en su lugar. Como se viste a una muñeca, con cuidado de no romperla, le fue recomponiendo la ropa, viendo la humedad en su blusa donde había estado su boca. Sopló durante unos segundos sobre ella. Si pretendía secarla, solo obtuvo por respuesta que los pezones de Bella, gritaran una vez más. Subió la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, le sonrió, adoraba la reacción de su cuerpo con solo acercarse a ella. Bendita noche.

_ Siempre recibo más de lo que doy. No es justo para ti. Arremetes contra mí sin avisar, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Me siento esclava de tus caricias, de tus deseos.

_ Eso es lo que quiero princesa, que seas mi esclava, hacer contigo lo que solo soy capaz de soñar, lo que no tiene nombre.

_ No me asustas, ya no.

_ Ya veremos luego si eso es cierto.

_ Esta noche eres mío.

_ Lo estoy deseando.

Llevó los dedos a su boca oliendo primero, chupando después. Bella lo miró cautelosa, pero lo pidió.

_ Quiero probar, quiero saber qué es lo que tu boca sabe de mí que yo no sé.

Edward acercó sus dedos a la boca de Bella, sabía lo que estaba por llegar, los introdujo en su boca, despacio muy despacio, mirando su boca, sus ojos, viéndola acariciarlos dentro de sus labios, probando, saboreando su propio sabor. Tragó saliva, la imagen de Bella agachada en el suelo, llenando su boca con su polla, lo volvía frenético. Mil vidas que tuviera las viviría esperando lo que Bella quisiera darle. En sus ojos asomando un brillo de agonía y contención, en los ojos de ella, la comprensión de sus emociones. Ella le daría todo, haría todo lo que él le pidiera, sin reservas, sin ninguna duda. Andarían juntos ese camino, descubrirían lo que sus cuerpos exigían, lo que pedían a gritos para estar satisfechos.

Y Edward la entendió, sacó los dedos de su boca, la besó en la frente.

_ Si nena juntos, lo haremos juntos.

Bella pensó que ningún momento podría igualar aquél, que no habría entre ellos nunca tanta complicidad, tanto dicho con tan pocas palabras. Se equivocaba, estaba lejos de imaginar cuantas cosas restaban por vivir.

…..Llamaron a la puerta, Edward se quejó, no era posible que ese momento también fuera roto, el día había nacido para las interrupciones. Arregló el pelo de Bella, y le indicó el baño. Esperó hasta verla entrar, abrió la puerta. La persona menos indicada, la que nunca sería invitada, apareció ante él con una sonrisa amiga. ¿Marlena con una sonrisa? Estaba claro que estaba soñando, que todo lo sucedido había sido un sueño.

Bella salió del baño mirando con asombro, había olvidado por completo que Lara la había avisado de esa cita tan ¿cómo llamarla?, ¿inesperada?, no era mejor no deseada. Seguro que le dedicaba una frase envenenada de las suyas, retándola a contestar, haciendo que su día se viera enturbiado. Era imposible enturbiar lo que acababa de vivir. Marlena podía decir lo que quisiera, hoy era fiesta, daba igual la dejaría ladrar todo lo que quisiera.

Miró a Edward y lo oyó

_ Marlena, ¿qué se te ofrece?

_ Oh Edward cuanto lo siento, no querría pecar una vez más de intrusa, esta vez no. Buenos días Bella. Mi visita tiene hoy otra intención. En realidad deseaba hablar con Bella, pero no he conseguido localizarla, pero ya que estas aquí no importa que lo escuches Edward, es más me alegro de ello. Bella siento mi forma de comportarme contigo estos días. Me resultaba difícil, muy difícil aceptarte de repente, sobre todo cuando Edward, a quien conozco desde hace tiempo y aprecio, ha mostrado tanto interés por ti. Espero que al menos me entiendas, si es que no consigo que comencemos nuevamente a tratarnos. Deseo que podamos tener ocasión de conocernos. Alguien que resulta tan importante para Edward lo es para mí también. Me gustaría que lo pensases, que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que estaba equivocada.

_En cuanto a ti Edward, lo siento, de veras que lo siento, ahora que veo como os tratáis, quiero que sepas que estoy de vuestra parte. Edward arrugó sus cejas, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Marlena estaba de su parte?, ¿quién le había dado permiso para estar de su lado? Mejor que advirtiera a Bella que aquello eran solo palabras, pero no le dio tiempo. Bella se acercó a Marlena sonriéndole abiertamente, extendiéndole la mano, estrechándosela.

_ Marlena no tienes que decir ni una palabra más, no te disculpes por favor, no sé si yo no habría reaccionado de la misma manera. Te pido disculpas por mis respuestas, no intentaba herirte solo defenderme.

Su mujer era inocente, demasiado inocente, ya la pondría al corriente de que las víboras solo atacan sin ser vistas.

Bella le dedicó una mirada y salió con Marlena des despacho de Edward. No estaba tranquilo, Bella era demasiado confiada y él no se permitiría que le hiciera daño, ni tan siquiera con el pensamiento.

Llamó por el intercomunicador a Lara.

_ Srta. Fondón, pase a mi despacho por favor.

Lara se levantó inmediatamente acudiendo a la llamada de Edward.

_ Lara, no pierdas de vista a Marlena.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Edward?

_ No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder, conociendo a Marlena algo trama. Nadie puede ser satanás y un ángel en tan poco tiempo. Presiento que quiere acercarse a Bella, pero no para ayudarla o aceptarla sino para herirla o lo más probable vengarse de mí. Informame de cualquier cosa que te parezca inusual.

_ Todo en ella es inusual Edward, podrías puntualizarme un poco más_

_Contrata a quien sea necesario, haz que la sigan, que sepamos con quien va, quien la visita, donde come, cena o duerme. Qué compra, en que gasta su dinero. Todo, lo quiero saber todo.

_ Está bien Edward, creo que ya es hora de ponerla en su lugar. Esta orden va a ser para mí un placer que he esperado por años. ¿Debe estar informado tu padre?

_ No de momento, si lo creo necesario más adelante lo haré yo mismo.

Sin decir nada más Lara salió del despacho de Edward firmemente dispuesta a cumplir todas y cada una de sus órdenes. Sería un placer, un verdadero placer.

… El día fue sucediéndose sin ningún conflicto digno de mención. Lara fue enviando correos, muchos años en el cuerpo de policía antes de trabajar para los Cullen, le habían dado los contactos necesarios, los lugares precisos, para encontrar profesionales suficientes e información necesaria para que todo fuera como la seda. En menos de dos horas, había conseguido dar las instrucciones necesarias a un investigador privado, montando un equipo digno de incluir en las fuerzas especiales. Una hora después había repartido teléfonos nuevos a todo el personal contratado, con el número privado de Edward y el suyo, para que comunicaran con ellos a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Mandó dicho informe al ordenador de Edward, quien seguía en el despacho, consiguiendo de esta manera, que Bella no tuviera sospechas de ningún tipo. Bien todo controlado, no obstante ella no dejaría nada al azar, con o sin permiso de Edward, contrataría a un profesional que protegiera a Bella, alguien capaz de estar siempre sin ser visto, un sombra, así los llamaban en su equipo cuando formaba parte del cuerpo secreto de policía.

Bella parecía ajena a todos los movimientos en cubierto que se estaban desplegando en torno a ella. Se encontraba satisfecha, las miradas de Edward, así como verlo permanentemente mirando el reloj le hablaban de horas que se sucedían, restando tiempo a su cita nocturna.

A las 7 de la tarde la llamó Alice,

_ Bella, menos mal que te encuentro. No te preocupes, solo quiero recordarte que mañana nos vemos temprano, pasaré a recogerte sobre las 10. Dile a ese hermano mío que no se enfade, que tenemos que hacer cosas de chicas, que no sea un tirano, que necesitas algo de tiempo para estar preciosa el día de la fiesta.

_ Alice, ¿dónde iremos?

_ Primero resolveremos dos pequeños incidentes relativos a la fiesta, nada importante, ya verás cómo lo arreglamos rápidamente. Después he quedado con Thelma y Dana y aquí está lo mejor del día ¡ vamos de compras !, ya sabes, tiendas, ropa, complementos, zapatos, todas esas cosas que necesitamos urgentemente las mujeres. En tu caso además, ya que estás tan ocupada con mi hermano, pues algo interesante de ropa interior, no sé, un conjunto especial, un corsé, un...

_ Alice, Alice, para, no sigas.

_ Ja Ja Ja, Bella no tienes que tener vergüenza de mí, te envidio, desearía estar en tu lugar, tener alguien a quien fastidiar todo el día un poquito, provocarlo, excitarlo y luego obtener los beneficios de haber sido mala. En el caso de mi hermano, por favor, si eres mi amiga, hazlo sufrir un poco más, siempre anda fastidiándome, espiando con quien entro o salgo, nadie es demasiado bueno para mí. Dejame disfrutar esta mínima venganza. Además de ¿qué te quejas?, luego vas a agradecérmelo.

Su risa se perdió en la línea telefónica. Alice no tenía remedio, era como una niña grande, con un corazón más grande aún, sentir afecto por ella había resultado tan sencillo como respirar. Tenerla cerca era agradable muy agradable.

No había tiempo de mucho más, tendría que enviarle un mensaje a Edward. Se había marchado una hora antes, una llamada urgente lo había sacado del despacho.

_Bella a Edward_

_Me marcho a casa._

_Necesito cambiarme para nuestra cita._

_Ponte ropa casual. A mí sí me vuelves loca con vaqueros._

Edward recibió el mensaje, justo en el momento en que acababa de lidiar con un cliente algo impertinente, al menos había solucionado los problemas derivados de su separación conyugal. No tenía que estar llevando ese caso justo cuando su estado de ánimo le hacía pensar en vida en común con Bella.

Le gustaban los vaqueros, pues tendría que cambiar su forma de vestir, estaba dispuesto a presentarse cada mañana en el despacho con ellos, si conseguía desatar a la Bella que sabía que existía. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. Dos horas, solo quedaban dos horas para verla, eternas como siempre.

_Edward a Bella_

_¿Quieres vaqueros?, vaqueros tendrás._

_¿Algo más nena?, pide por esa boca que estoy deseando besar._

Bella leyó el mensaje entre risas y como no con su hipo de siempre. La noche prometía, claro que prometía, y ella no sería nunca más una mojigata, dejaría a Edward de piedra, no tendría experiencia, pero era intuitiva, había visto películas, leído libros, y lo más importante estaba hambrienta, el ogro había despertado sus ganas. Ella esa noche también lo haría rogar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Para Ana taitantitos, joder tía me reí la primera tarde contigo en el chat un trillontitos, pero sigue siendo para mí un misterio tu edad. (Sin intentar ofender creo que eres del club de las maduritas = más de 35), así que ahí va, empecemos con lo fuertecito.**

* * *

><p>Y llegó la hora, esa hora esperada durante todo el día para Edward, y esa hora de valentía para Bella. Las armas estaban servidas, Bella había decidido vestirse con una minifalda vaquera, y una camiseta estrecha color negra de tirantes con estampados de caritas de muñecas en color blanco, sandalias negras enseñando unas preciosas uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo. El pelo suelto algo ahuecado, y brillo en los labios. Se miró al espejo y se rió de sí misma, hacía tiempo que no se veía de verdad, que no prestaba atención a su imagen, que no disfrutaba de arreglarse. No era igual ir con amigas que decorarse, como ella lo llamaba, para alguien. No tenía mucha práctica, normalmente eran Thelma y Dana quienes le aconsejaban como vestirse.<p>

El timbre sonó, y como siempre que lo esperaba su vientre se encogió, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Hora de divertirse, de conocerse, de confiar, de ser un poco atrevida, de sentir, llegó la hora de sentir, aunque con Edward cualquier hora era perfecta para ello. Recordó el encuentro en el despacho de esa misma mañana y se llevó una mano a su pecho, aún tenía sensaciones extraordinarias que recorrían todo su ser. Su hombre era todo un maestro en hacerla derretirse.

Abrió la puerta, shock, verlo siempre era quedarse en shock. En su interior un aplauso para Edward, menudos vaqueros, gastados, dejando poco a la imaginación de ese cuerpo extraordinario, camiseta azul intensa, manga corta, sus músculos bien definidos, haciéndola sentir sus abrazos sin tocarla.

_ Nena, creo que la falda ha encogido.

_ ¿No te gustan mis piernas?

_ Adoro tus piernas, y no dejo de pensar como me sentiré cuando rodeen mi cintura, pero no he traído guantes.

_ ¿Guantes?

_ Si de boxeo.

_ ¿Para qué los necesitas?

_ Para partirle la cara a todos los que te miren como yo solo puedo hacerlo.

_Nadie va a mirarme de esa manera porque llevo a mi hombre conmigo.

_ A tu hombre y como a 50 amigas en tu camiseta, ¿salimos todos juntos?

Bella se rió sin medida, le encantaba el Edward divertido, irónico, y relajado que se mostraba cada vez que estaban solos, en la intimidad.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, no quería más palabras, necesitaba su boca, y así se lo demostró, siendo ella la que comenzó a provocarlo con su lengua y con su cuerpo que parecían moverse al mismo compás de una música imaginaria que lo estaba volviendo loco.

_ ¿De verdad vamos a ir a cenar?

_ Claro, te va a encantar el restaurante al que te llevaré

_ Pues si pretendes que coma algo que no sea a ti, creo que deberías parar de besarme así.

_ Lo tengo todo controlado, el plato fuerte vendrá después, con los postres.

_ ¿Dulce?

_ Puede ser lo que tú quieras que sea.

Edward tragó saliva, estaba claro que era Bella la que estaba frente a él, al menos se le parecía al 100 por 100, pero ¿quién se había metido dentro de ella? Aquella mujer que hablaba con él, podía destrozarlo en cuestión de segundos.

Salieron a la calle entre risas, Edward como un colegial que tiene su primera cita, Bella como una mujer grande, dispuesta a seducir a su hombre. Se habían invertido los papeles, mientras que él daba espacio y tiempo, ella enriquecía sus fuerzas, ganaba batallas internas y se desprendía de sus miedos. Iba hacia la conquista, hacia el descubrimiento de la gran mujer que llevaba dentro, una gran mujer que lo sería además por ir acompañada de un hombre, solo eso un hombre de verdad.

_Daría cualquier cosa por saber dónde me llevas.

_Como siempre te vence la curiosidad. ¿Soy eso yo para ti?, ¿Algo que descubrir, simplemente curiosidad?

_ No nena, no puedo negar que todo lo que hay en ti es nuevo para mí, maravilloso por los efectos que produces en todo lo que soy, primario porque es instintivo y natural, pero hay algo mucho más importante detrás de todo eso.

_ ¿Y puedo saber qué es eso tan importante?

_ Tú lo sientes también, aunque quizás luches contra ello, o no quieras verlo, o te resistas a entregarte sin conocerlo antes. Bella, somos nosotros dos, nadie más va a hacerme sentir como lo haces tú, por nadie más voy a preocuparme como lo hago por ti, mi cuerpo reclama al tuyo como necesitando esa mitad, en mi cabeza mi memoria repite tu nombre, tus risas, tus preguntas, mi mente intenta cada día conocerte, complacerte, porque ya te ha aceptado como parte de lo que soy, y aunque te llamo princesa, eres la reina de mi corazón.

Bella agarró su mano, entrelazando los dedos, estrechándolos con los suyos, sin dejar de caminar, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. Exponía sus sentimientos, sus emociones de una forma tan directa, tan clara, que no había otra alternativa que aceptar. Era como caminar desnuda junto a él, sin nada que ocultar, sabiendo que al otro lado, solo había dos brazos que siempre la abrazarían con amor, mucho amor, que la aceptarían sin reservas, sin querer o necesitar nada más que lo que era ella en sí misma.

_ Esta noche mientras cenamos, conocerás muchas cosas de mi infancia Edward, te hablaré de lo que me ha hecho ser quien soy, de lo que me empuja a no dejar jamás de querer ganar batallas, de la oscuridad que llevo dentro, de mi recelo a amar sin medida por temor a sufrir tanto que el dolor te impida vivir, a tener que levantarse cada día venciéndome a mí misma.

Edward la miró con los ojos de esa ternura que solo despiertan los cachorros heridos, los niños huérfanos, necesitados de amor, las flores sin sol. Ahí estaba ella, como una muralla robusta que protege un castillo, como una gladiadora defendiendo vasallos y princesas, mendigos y guerreros, sin darse cuenta que de la única que tenía que defenderse era de ella.

La escucharía, y la amaría tanto, que dejaría que librara cuantas guerras necesitara, siempre estaría a su lado, la levantaría una y mil veces. No había otra elección posible, su alma ya había elegido compañera.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante italiano, un local acogedor y familiar, lleno de parejas y reuniones del mismo clan, cuyas conversaciones llenaban de vida el ambiente. El olor inconfundible a pasta, a especies, a salsas mediterráneas. Las caras de los más pequeños, salpicadas de tomate o helados con nata y chocolate caliente era la imagen plasmada de una noche corriente, de horas de vida compartida con los seres queridos. Estar con Bella era siempre así, estar donde tenía que estar.

Una mujer de unos 40 años, grácil en sus movimientos, algo regordeta y con una cara de muñeca bonita, se acercaba hacia ellos, con una sonrisa sincera.

_Hola preciosa, tu mesa está reservada como cada viernes pero, (lo dijo mirando a Edward y sus manos entrelazadas), no para dos, ¿y las niñas?

_Verás Fiona, hoy he cambiado a Thelma y Dana por Edward, este espécimen extraordinario de hombre, que además es muy especial para mí.

_No hace falte que jures ninguna de esas cosas, extraordinario ya veo que lo es, no estoy ciega, y respecto a lo de especial, no se te va a escapar, lo llevas atado a ti.

Edward se acercó besando a Fiona en la mejilla.

_No hace falta que me lleve anclado, estaré a su lado mientras me deje estar.

Fiona le sonrió, las cosas estaban claras. Ese hombre no escondía nada, le gustaba para Bella.

_Sólo por eso comerás hoy en condiciones.

Los tres sonrieron a la vez.

_ ¿Con qué maravilla me sorprenderás hoy?

_Mi padre estaba hoy inspirado, ha guisado una carne regada en mosto, con canela de rama y aceitunas negras y Miguel ha cocinado patatas con almendras fritas. Manjar de los dioses cariño, sobre todo para ti que solo sabes abrir paquetes de ensaladas.

_ ¿Todo el mundo conoce tus habilidades en la cocina?

_Créeme si te digo que es peor de lo que imaginas, solo falta publicarlo en la prensa y sería noticia en primera plana.

_Ya está bien o mis desastres serán recordados por décadas e inscritos directamente en los Guines.

Los acercó a la mesa y retiró un cubierto, encendió la vela que adornaba la misma y se marchó guiñándole un ojo a Bella.

_La gente a la que conoces me hace sentir relajado, ser parte de tu mundo

_La gente que conozco y a los que aprecio son extraordinarias, fáciles de dejar entrar en mi vida, aunque no sé si pensarás igual cuando quieran conocerte más, te examinen con lupa, indaguen sobre ti y te hagan un tercer grado de preguntas. Soy importante para ellos y no habrá nada de ti que se les resista. Son una pequeña familia entre italiana y española que ha crecido en Londres, y que se extiende con rapidez. Que yo recuerde no hay un solo año que alguno de sus miembros no celebre una boda o un bautizo.

_ ¿Has acudido a todos?

_Sin excepciones, la mayoría de la ropa que conoces, son de alguna de sus celebraciones.

_ ¿El conjunto de esta mañana también?

Bella soltó una carcajada descontrolada.

_ Sí, pero yo diría que hoy ha sido su estreno oficial.

Pensar en lo ocurrido esa mañana en su despacho, en las palabras de Bella (saborearte, probarte), en la noche compartiendo su cama, su calor, su cuerpo, en sus juegos verbales, sus competiciones por ser el primero, solo le hacían desear que la velada terminara pronto, estar a solas con ella, dejarla hacer a su antojo lo que quisiera con él. Tendría que dejar de pensar en todo eso o se derretiría como la vela de la mesa.

Fiona apareció con dos copas como un ángel al rescate de un alma ahogándose en sus propios deseos.

_ Vino de la casa para ti, zumo recién exprimido para Bella.

_ ¿Tú no bebes vino?

_No, no puedo y es una historia larga de contar.

_Bien porque tenemos toda la vida por delante. ¿Crees que podrás hacerme un resumen esta noche?

Lo adoraba; adoraba su forma de hablarle, de pedirle las cosas, entre curioso y dubitativo. Le maravillaba su interés por todas sus cosas, por su pasado, por su presente, por el futuro que deseaba compartir con ella. Así fue como durante la noche fue haciendo crecer su valor, y como Bella fue mostrándole su infancia, su lucha contra la enfermedad de Renee, la decepción ante su muerte, su propósito de no volver a ser herida de muerte. Edward escuchó mientras comía, apenas sin saborear su plato, pero no queriendo interrumpir con miradas extrañas. El dolor de las palabras de Bella, lo transportaban a esa habitación donde su princesa dejó de ser una niña para convertirse en la más grande de las luchadoras. Pudo ver en sus ojos, sus sueños rotos, sus noches en vela, su pena contenida, su madurez abriéndose paso sin ser invitada. Y ahí seguía su preciosa mujer, envuelta en una armadura que al mismo tiempo que la llevaba puesta, la dejaba caer ante él, sólo ante él.

No solo había sido la muerte de Renee lo que había logrado superar. Durante tres largos años, Bella había sobrevivido a su soledad. Charlie se refugió en la bebida, huyó de sus responsabilidades. Herido de muerte por el dolor de la pérdida de su esposa, se había vuelto alcohólico; su hermano Emmett (al que ahora conocía por las referencias de Bella), se había convertido en un hermano sombra, un rebelde que le aclamaba al mundo a gritos un lugar donde poder vivir sin ese peso que llevaba a cuestas.

Hasta que Bella con tan solo casi 13 años tuvo que enfrentarse a los dos.

Durante 5 largos días ella y su hermano se encerraron en una habitación son su padre, soportando su necesidad de beber, su adicción. Hubo momentos tan duros que Bella no encontraba las palabras para describirlos. Amenazas, insultos, grandes derrotas, pequeñas victorias que Bella y Emmett conseguían contra las horas que iban pasando en el reloj. Una gran batalla que tenían que ganar si querían ser otra vez una familia, si querían respetarse, amarse y permanecer juntos, mucho más unidos incluso que antes.

Imaginarse a Bella con esa edad, viviendo esas situaciones, le hizo recordar las suyas, encogerse por dentro, compararlas. Bella le arañaba a la vida la esperanza por permanecer unida a su familia, él le arrancó el alma a los sueños para alejar completamente los recuerdos de su madre.

¡Qué grandes paradojas tenía la vida!

Volvió a prestar atención a las palabras de Bella, hoy era su historia, su gran camino recorrido, ya habría tiempo para él, más adelante, mucho más adelante.

Y así fue como descubrió su alergia a la bebida, Bella había luchado tanto contra el alcohol para salvar a Charlie, que lo había odiado y más tarde había generado algún tipo de alergia como respuesta mental, algo así como una jugada de su subconsciente.

_ ¿Tan grande es la reacción?

_ jajaja, tendrías que haberme visto en alguna de las pocas ocasiones. La primera vez que tomé una copa de vino, fue en mi fiesta de graduación, mi cara se volvió un globo, mi piel rojo escarlata y unos enormes panes en forma de medusa se repartían el espacio de mi cuerpo. La lengua no tenía sitio en mi boca, literalmente era un monstruo casi de cinco cabezas. Los compañeros de curso no sabían si socorrerme o salir corriendo, los profesores no daban crédito, y mis convulsiones en el suelo eran de posesa. No hay vez que no lo recuerde que no sienta escalofríos y después me ría de los efectos que causo en los demás. La segunda vez fue peor, sin duda alguna debí ingerir más cantidad, pero estaba camuflada en una comida, nunca imaginé que aquel pescado tan pequeño pudiera llevarme a un hospital. No supe nada desde que lo probé hasta que desperté tres días después. Charlie y Emmett no contaban conmigo pero soy dura de roer.

_ No quiero saber nada más, pensar que podría haberte sucedido algo y no tenerte conmigo, y ver cómo te ríes mientras lo cuentas no es nada divertido.

_Relajate Edward estoy aquí, normalmente antes de comer o beber algo pregunto, siempre lo hago y si no estoy segura no pruebo nada. No me interesa convertirme en un ogro, para eso ya estás tú.

_ ¿Te sigo pareciendo eso, un ogro?

_ Bueno me gustaste así, ahora es un poco mejor, eres un ogro divertido y muy seductor.

_ ¿Y te sigo gustando?

_ Eres demasiado listo, increíblemente manipulador, travieso de día y muy convincente de noche, te motiva mi ropa, hasta algunas veces la rompes, no te importa si no cocino bien o nada, preparas el desayuno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vigilas mi sueño, aunque sueles interrumpirlo, pero no importa porque tus caricias son siempre bien recibidas, entiendes mis juegos verbales, eres competitivo y por encima de todo eso, eres cabezota, no te rendirás nunca, haces promesas hermosas. ¿Crees que te dejaría escapar?

_ ¿Quién quiere escapar?, desearía que me atases a tu cama, cerrases la puerta con llave, y me obligaras a cocinar para ti todos los días, y cuando no hiciera las cosas bien, desearía que me castigases haciéndote el amor durante toda la noche.

_ No desees cosas en alto, podrían cumplirse.

_ Entonces seguiré haciéndolo. Cada día te contaré un deseo, cada día será más difícil de cumplir, cada día te retaré a que los cumplas, cada día te demostraré que mis deseos contigo no tienen límites.

_ Vale, lo he entendido. Ahora deseo que te calles, que me dejes pagar la cena, que volvamos a casa en un taxi, tengo demasiada prisa por llegar, demasiadas ganas de que me digas como deseas que te pruebe, que te saboree, que me enseñes a hacerlo como a ti te gusta, que me muestres tus secretos.

Muerto, otra vez lo había dejado muerto, ¿en qué momento la conversación se había vuelto contra él? Sabía que Bella era buena con las palabras, pero ahora éstas se habían vuelto acciones tácitamente.

_ Princesa si vas a pagar hazlo pronto, no soporto estas ganas de ti ni un segundo más. No sé aun lo que esa cabecita está maquinando, pero te aseguro que si me provocas un poco más, seré producto de las llamas, víctima de una combustión espontánea, la vela y yo nos hemos ido derritiendo esta noche en la misma medida pero con distinto fin; ella no volverá a dar luz, yo soy un incendio.

_ Palabras, palabras, habrá que ver si todo eso es cierto señor ogro, este halcón no le tiene nada de miedo. Ha aprendido a volar un poquito, ya sabe que no podrá caer fácilmente, y cada vez ansia ir más alto. ¿Podrá soportar su vuelo?

Edward tomo una de sus manos, la llevó hasta sus labios, lamió cada uno de sus dedos, pero no esperaba la respuesta de Bella. Ella cogió su mano, la acercó lentamente a su boca, humedeció sus labios, besó sus yemas una a una, lamió sus dedos lentamente, introduciéndolos después en su boca, mordió su palma suavemente, volvió su mano, inició la misma operación, ahora más despacio, mirándolo a los ojos, viendo en ellos a un hombre que pedía al mismo tiempo que siguiera y clemencia. Acercó la mano a su pecho, sin que llegara a rozarlo, haciendo movimientos del palpitar acelerado de su corazón.

_Es por ti, Edward solo por ti.

Sacó dinero de su bolsillo, lo dejó encima de la mesa, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo, la tomó de la mano, saludo de lejos a Fiona y la sacó del local a toda prisa. Anduvo tirando de ella rápido, paro un taxi, casi en letanía dijo la dirección, mirando al frente, sin querer fijarse en su rostro, esperando que el taxista parase, que no hubiera más camino que lo separara de ella. Extendió unos billetes en cuanto el vehículo paro, miró hacia Bella, abrió la puerta, salió del coche tirando de ella, y la llevó hasta la puerta.

_ Si entro ahora en tu casa no habrá marcha atrás, ¿me entiendes?, no sé si hoy seré capaz de jugar solamente, si me serán suficientes tus caricias, si podré no exigir, no desearte tanto que me duela. No quiero asustarte, pero consigues que mi control se vaya a la mierda, que las entrañas se me retuerzan de deseo, que mi polla me reclame con furia lo que estoy deseando hacer contigo desde el primer día. Entra en casa princesa, echa la llave, el cerrojo o lo que tenga este castillo al que por mucho que lo defiendas, te aseguro que no tardaré en entrar.

Bella lo miraba desafiante, ella no había empezado esa noche aquel juego para terminar cerrando la puerta, ella sabía lo que hacía, había confiado en él, le había contado su niñez, se había sincerado, le había dado parte de sus recuerdos, de su pasado, porque esa noche empezaría a construir con él su presente.

_ Edward empiezan a cansarme tus órdenes, ahora no estamos bromeando. Esta noche mando yo, me dijiste "soy tuyo, haz lo que quieras". ¿Podrías callarte un rato?, con tanta charla me desvías del tema principal, y por si tienes dudas al respecto, te diré que hoy los entrenamientos solo serán el comienzo de lo que llegará después. Soy tuya desde el mismo momento en que nos encontramos, pero quiero serlo de verdad, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, que no haya nada más entre los dos que no seamos nosotros mismos. Quiero estar completa, llena de ti, quiero rendirme a tus caricias, y que te rindas a las mías, prometo merecer este momento, prometo aprender, es un reto Edward, aceptalo o marchate.

Cogió sus llaves y abrió lentamente la puerta, no le dio tiempo a pensar, Edward la empujó dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta dando un enorme portazo empujándola con el pie, la tomó por los hombros, dándole la vuelta. Sin despejar la vista de su boca...

_ Nena besame, besame y calmame porque si no podría devorarte.

Y Bella lo hizo, enredando sus brazos a su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella, acercando su boca húmeda a la boca de Edward, hablándole en ella, haciendo promesas de amante. Metió su lengua dentro de su boca, ¡maravilloso sabor!, comida para el hambriento, agua para el sediento, paz para el loco, vida para la muerto, sueños para el vencido, un mar lleno de sensaciones.

Las manos de Edward recorrían su cuerpo mientras se besaban, esta vez eran manos torpes, manos de impaciencia, manos que buscaban mucho más que lo que había habido hasta entonces. Bella cada vez más sensual, mas entregada, gimiendo con furia, la furia de una mujer caliente, cuya calidez lo trasportaba a lugares que no conocía. Y esos ruidos, esos ruiditos de su mujer que lo volvían más loco, más desesperado. Apeló a su fuerza de voluntad, si es que le quedaba alguna, la boca de Bella se movía dentro de la suya, con una destreza que le sorprendía, seguía sus movimientos por instinto, en respuesta a las demandas de él. Que dios lo ayudara, nunca había experimentado nada igual. No quería ir deprisa, era su primera vez, quería darle lo que se merecía, la magia que toda mujer debe tener en las manos del hombre que la ama, quería llevarla hasta el cielo, hacerlo despacio y Bella parecía haberse propuesto arrasarlo.

_ Nena, nena, habló casi ahogándose, para cielo, para, me estas matando. Si esto va así de deprisa, no durará nada. Eres un explosivo en mis manos ahora mismo, no te muevas, por favor, para un segundo y escuchame. Bella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos atenta, curiosa, excitada, tan caliente que apenas oía lo que decía, el corazón galopando. Edward acercó su frente a la de ella, unió su nariz a la de Bella, habló casi rozando sus labios.

_ Te deseo tanto que me muero por estar dentro de ti, me oyes princesa, eso no lo dudes jamás, te deseo a todas horas, de cualquier forma, en cualquier lugar. Pero te quiero, te amo más de lo que nunca nadie podrá amarte. No quiero follarte, no hoy, eso podrá venir con el tiempo, hoy quiero hacerte el amor despacio, quiero sentirte y que me sientas por primera vez, quiero abrirte a mí, y hacerlo con tanto cuidado que te proporcione más placer que dolor, quiero que seas consciente de cada parte de mi cuerpo, no quiero invadir, ni tomar por asalto, quiero las puertas abiertas, el deseo fluyendo por todas partes de ti, quiero que empapes mis manos, mi boca, quiero mirarte cuando esté a punto de romperte, quiero sentir tu dolor porque también es mío, ¿me entiendes Bella?, quiero dártelo todo, pero también quiero que no me robes nada, ningún momento, quiero hacerte mía, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero Bella?, mía ahora y siempre.

_ Si (solo pudo decirlo en un susurro)

_ ¿Estas segura mi vida?

_ Quiero estar completa Edward, quiero sentirte parte de mí, quiero ser parte tuya ahora y siempre.

Llevó su boca hasta la de Bella, calmado, pleno, lleno de felicidad interior, no había más pensamientos, solo dos almas dejando fluir el momento, dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran solo de necesidad, de encuentros, de roces, de caricias perezosas, lentas,...

Mientras la besaba saboreando su boca, despacio unas veces, violándola otras, desabrochó el botón de su falda, y la dejó caer hasta el suelo, agarró el lateral de sus bragas, y las fue bajando lentamente por sus piernas, fue deslizándose con su cuerpo y con su lengua por el de Bella, besándole el pecho por encima de la camiseta, empapándola. Llegó hasta su ombligo, siguió bajando, su lengua ahora como una alfombra de hielo sobre la piel caliente de Bella, mordió su pubis, mordiscos pequeños, ruidos grandes de deseo, oliendo su aroma, inundando sus sentidos, siguió bajando a través de sus piernas, abriéndolas con sus manos, separándolas, haciendo que Bella, anclase los pies al suelo y sacó las braguitas por sus pies.

_ Hoy no quiero romper nada que no seas tú, romperte para mí.

Bella tembló, no por miedo sino por excitación. Él lo supo, su mirada le decía tantas cosas, que no acertaba a entenderlas todas a la vez, pero su mujer estaba ardiendo tanto como él. Subió del suelo, cogió el filo de su camiseta y la subió por sus brazos, la dejó sobre su cara, impidiendo que Bella tuviera visibilidad, lamió sus pezones, primero uno, luego el otro, mordió el primero, luego el segundo, tiró con los dedos de los dos al mismo tiempo.

_Podría estar días enteros mirándote y acariciándome, imaginándote y masturbándome. Eres preciosa, perfecta para mí.

Tiró del resto de la camiseta hasta sacarla por completo, su cara rosada, su piel iluminada, el pulso en su cuello, a Bella le excitaban sus palabras, lo sabía, siempre que le hablaba conseguía vencer su pudor y sacar la fiera que había dentro.

_Desnudame nena, hazlo acariciando mi cuerpo con tus pequeñas manos.

Bella fue hasta su boca, pero no lo besó, solo acercó sus labios a los suyos, milímetros de distancia solo eso, lamió su propio labio, dejando la punta de su lengua fuera de su boca mordida entre sus dientes, demostrando sus ganas, sus deseos. Sus manos recorrieron su torso hasta encontrar el fin de su camiseta, introdujo sus manos dentro de ella, rozando los músculos tensos de su cuerpo y tiró lentamente hacia arriba. La sacó por completo, quería que la viera, no quería que sintiera, quería que por primera vez viera a una mujer intentando complacer completamente a su hombre. La dejó caer al suelo, al lado de toda su ropa, separó su boca hasta llevarla al pecho de Edward, lamió, sorbió, mordió y tiró de sus pezones, primero uno, luego el otro, bajo hasta su ombligo y lamió en su hueco. Dibujó círculos a su alrededor, depositando pequeños besos calientes y húmedos dejando restos de su saliva hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Solo utilizó los dientes para quitar su botón, no sabría cocinar, pero era hábil muy hábil con la boca, tiró con los dientes de la cremallera, la bajó hasta el final. Miró hacia arriba, la cara de Edward la de un hombre desesperado, había apoyado las palmas de su mano sobre la puerta, apretándola para aguantar el ataque de Bella. Sus ojos se cruzaron un instante, la mirada de él salvaje, la de ella triunfante, sonrió con la comisura de los labios, mientras que sin dejar de mirarlo llevo sus manos hacia los costados para bajarlos completamente, pero al mismo tiempo que sus manos subían, su boca se acercó al espacio entreabierto de su cremallera, besando su polla dura por encima de su bóxer. Edward rugió como un animal herido.

_Nena, hazlo otra vez, otra vez.

Y Bella besó su polla hasta escucharlo gruñir, arañar con sus dedos la puerta, y golpearla. Terminó de bajar sus pantalones y al llegar a sus tobillos paró, quitó un zapato, luego el otro, masajeó sus pies, haciéndolo levantar sus talones para sacar por ellos los pantalones.

_ Estoy agónico, en el cielo nena, sigue por favor, no pares, sigue tus impulsos, haz conmigo lo que desees.

Su respiración impulsó a Bella a seguir con un arte mágico, salido no sabía de donde, quizá solo de la necesidad de una mujer por complacer a su hombre, o tal vez porque satisfaciendo a Edward se satisfacía a sí misma.

Subió desde el suelo sin dejar de mirarlo, sus pupilas clavadas en un mismo punto de encuentro, el cielo, paso su mano derecha por su pecho, llevó la izquierda sobre sus bóxer, el animal caliente, moviéndose por instinto sobre su palma, rozó sobre ella su boca, su nariz, oliendo como una loba, abriendo la boca haciendo la intención provocadora de probarla, volvió a mirar a Edward. El ahora con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, perdido en ese huracán de sensaciones que desata una mujer en un hombre cuando el deseo gana todas las batallas.

_ Edward mirame,

Lo dijo bajando su bóxer, llevándolos hasta el suelo.

_ Enseñame lo que te gusta, dime como he de hacerlo, (lo dijo tan cerca de su miembro que sus palabras lo acariciaron)

_ Abre la boca nena, respira por la nariz todo lo que puedas, dale cabida a mi polla en tu boca, hazlo despacio, hasta donde puedas, no lo fuerces cariño.

La vio abrir las fosas de su nariz, respirar un par de veces al mismo tiempo que su boca se abría y se acercaba a su bestia, haciendo que ésta desapareciera dentro de su boca, boca húmeda, caliente, tan acogedora como su coño contra sus dedos, boca de éxtasis, de locura. Bella lo miró pidiéndole instrucciones, permiso.

Edward agarró su cara con ambas manos y despacio muy despacio meciendo su cara, arriba y abajo, sacando y metiendo su polla dentro de esa boca que era su perdición, su muerte y su vida, fue sintiendo su paz y su agonía. Bella quitó sus manos e inició el ritmo por sí misma, chupando cada vez que vaciaba su boca la punta de su polla con la lengua, sintiendo su sabor. Comprendió porque Edward encontraba en su coño su alimento, el alimento que aumenta y calma el deseo, el alimento de cuerpos que desean ir más allá de la tortura de las caricias. Aumentó el ritmo y oyó un grito ahogado de Edward. Su lengua masajeaba la polla al mismo tiempo que su boca ahora, mucho más atrevida, había aprendido la danza más antigua de los tiempos.

Edward volvió a llevar las manos a la carita de Bella.

_ Nena, cielo para, sigue, por dios para, no sé lo que digo, no tienes que hacerlo, ¿me oyes?

Derrotado, en un momento de excitación en el que no existe marcha atrás. Quiso separarse de ella, pero Bella no le dejó, agarró fuertemente sus nalgas, apretando todo el cuerpo de Edward contra su boca, y sucedió. Su semen empujó en su garganta sin contención. Edward cogió su cabeza inmovilizándola, acariciando su pelo, sintiendo un placer soñado, imaginado tantas veces, pero jamás igualado a lo que sentía. Se separó despacio de ella, su respiración alterada, seguía allí mismo el animal, no se había marchado. La subió del suelo hasta su boca, comió de ella, arrastrando su sabor mezclado con la boca de Bella, la tomó en brazos, en muy pocas zancadas alcanzó el dormitorio, la depositó en la cama. Como un loco, como un ogro, ahora sí, agradecido, enfadado por ser el primero, ansioso por hacerla sucumbir, metió su boca entre sus piernas, separó los labios de su coño y mordió, mordió hasta el punto del placer y del dolor.

_ Edward si... sigue por favor, no pares, no quiero que pares, no ahora, por favor.

Edward no necesitaba instrucciones, no atendía a razones, su olor le decía, donde, como, hasta qué punto su princesa necesitaba de él. Pasó la lengua desde su clítoris, rozando la entrada de su coño, hasta su culo, terminando casi en el inicio de su espalda. Marcó entero su territorio. Bajó haciendo el mismo recorrido, parando esta vez en su coño, follándolo con su lengua, chupando el placer de Bella. Su cueva entera brillando por su saliva, sus piernas húmedas, sus manos sobre su vientre notándolo contraído. Subió sus manos hasta sus pechos, amasándolos despacio mientras su lengua seguía invadiendo su coño. Bajó una de sus manos, metió un dedo primero otro después, un lago de placer en medio de los dos, eso era Bella, la petición silenciosa de su deseo estaba entre sus piernas.

Era el momento, tan lubricada, tan excitada, movió lentamente los dedos durante unos segundos, colocándose sobre ella, apoyando un codo al lado de su cabeza, para que esta no soportara su peso. Siguió moviéndolos dentro y fuera. La vio morderse los labios, casi al punto de volverse blancos con la presión, pasó la lengua por su boca, no quería otros daños. Bella correspondió a su beso como si Edward le llevara oxígeno para respirar.

_ Tranquila nena, despacio, respira cielo, mirame, eso es.

Sacó los dedos de su coño, se apoyó sobre ella, su polla contra su pubis esperando impetuosa la orden, inquieta, vibrante, sin control

_ Edward no me hagas esto, por favor, por favor...

Moviéndose debajo de él, buscando sus dedos, su dureza, lo que fuese que terminara con la tortura.

_ Sssss, relajate cielo, ábrete para mí, abre las piernas.

La ayudó con sus rodillas, en un movimiento lento y posesivo, mirándola.

_Confía en mí princesa, más ábrete más, agarrate a mí.

Su cuerpo se elevó muy poco, justo lo necesario para que su polla, viva y deseosa buscase su cavidad, su calor, dirigiéndose a él sin rodeos fue introduciéndose lentamente dentro de Bella.

_ ¿Me sientes nena?, ¿Estás sintiendo como somos uno?, confía en mí.

_ Edward más, más

Y Edward se perdió en sus palabras, en su interior, como quien llega a la meta después de una espera interminable. Nada podía compararse a la gloria, excepto estar dentro de Bella.

Sintió sus manos apretar sus hombros, encoger su coño en torno a su polla, gesticular una mueca de dolor en su rostro y ocultar el mismo en su cuello, justo en el momento en el que su polla tomó posesión por completo de su pequeño coño, estrecho y caliente, aterciopelado, como una alfombra de bienvenida, tierno, roto, ¡Suya, suya! por completo, de nadie más, siempre suya.

La oyó gemir en su oído, un gemido pequeño, que duró unos segundos. Ahí estaba su dolor, dentro de Edward. Si en ese momento le dijeran que podía amar más, se hubiera reído a carcajadas. El resto del mundo podría amarse como quisiera, él ya sabía que su amor jamás tendría límites.

_ Mirame cariño. Corazón quiero ver tus ojos.

Bella salió del escondite de su cuello, ni una lágrima, solo paz, ya no había dolor, llena, llena de Edward.

Sus ojos oscuros como pozos, envueltos en misterios resueltos en los ojos de Edward. Su nena, su princesa, su vida, su amor, su mujer. Inició lento muy lento el retroceso, su polla suplicando el controlándola.

_ Edward no, no te alejes.

_ No podría mi amor, pero deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al mío, cielo déjame hacerte el amor despacio. ¿Crees que no me cuesta?, Mirame cariño, muero por ti.

La estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente, nada en el mundo lo separaría de ella, al fin había encontrado su mitad, ya no podría alejarse jamás.

Con movimientos lentos inició el principio del fin, movimientos suaves, que fueron seguidos de otros rápidos, más fuertes, menos controlados, que se mezclaron con palabras tiernas, seguidas de suspiros, de promesas de quienes no temen a nada porque aman sin medida. Oyó sus ruegos pidiendo más, sus ruidos convertidos en gemidos perdidos.

Intentó controlarse, necesitaba mantener el control, mantener el ritmo, pero la notó estrecharse, ordeñar su polla con su coño en un intento de sobrevivir al placer y lo arrastró hasta el infinito. Los dos juntos, Bella y Edward en el vuelo más alto de todos.

…. Como cuando en la noche se mira un cielo iluminado por fuegos artificiales dando paso al finalizar a un cielo preñado de estrellas ¡sus ojos brillantes! Como quien nada desesperadamente batallando con olas gigantes para llegar hasta la orilla ¡su respiración! Como quien busca abrigo del frío y la nieve ¡sus cuerpos temblando! Como quien huye del fuego por miedo a quemarse ¡sus almas ardiendo! Como quien no sabe que el blanco es la ausencia de color ¡sus mentes! Aferrados el uno al otro, fijas las miradas, sin verse por fuera solo mirando en su interior, conectados y en silencio. Momento de huelga para las palabras, para los cuerpos, para los ruidos, solo la respiración para hacerles ver que seguían vivos, eso era estar vivos, el resto solo sobrevivir. Los dos luchando por mantener ese momento, por no perderlo. Instante en el que los sueños, la magia, lo intangible, lo real, el tiempo, el espacio, el infinito se concentran en algo que no se alcanza a describir solo a sentir. ¡La paz absoluta!, ¡la plenitud!

La respiración de Edward fue la primera que comenzó a volver de ese lugar oyendo acelerada la de Bella. Bajó hasta su pecho izquierdo y lo besó muy muy despacio

_ Cuidalo nena, cuida tu corazón y el mío, porque te lo has llevado, ¡te amo!

Aún sin salir de ella, abrazado como estaba se volteó despacio y la colocó sobre su cuerpo.

Su polla vencida, pero aún con quejas por no sentir su calor, salió de su interior para encontrar también su reposo. Bella se quejó bajita.

_ Mmn... Mnn...

_ ¿Te duele aún amor mío? ¿Te he hecho daño? Solo esta vez nena, no volverá a dolerte nunca más, no te haré daño jamás.

_ No Edward, no duele físicamente

La entendió, el dolor de Bella era la ausencia, sentirse por primera vez vaciá por dentro.

_ Ahora descansa princesa, descansa sobre mí.

Bella se acomodó sobre su cuerpo amoldándose a sus formas. Edward cerró las piernas de Bella enjaulándola entre las suyas. Besó su cabeza y al hacerlo miró el resto de la cama, las sábanas blancas y unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, algo enturbiadas se dibujaban en la misma. Estiró las manos para tocarlas, un regalo. Acarició su espalda con pequeños toques y se fue rindiendo a otro tipo de sensación el sueño, mientas sentía a Bella haberse rendido al mismo.

… Bella se despertó en la noche con frío, no tenía el calor de Edward a su lado, la cama estaba vacía, estiraba las manos en la sábana buscándolo. Nada no había nada. Prestó más atención esta vez a sus oídos y oyó movimientos en el baño. Abrió los ojos y detrás de la puerta del mismo, la luz.

_ ¡Edward! (lo llamó)

Apareció en un segundo, completamente desnudo y caminó hacia la cama. Bella no podía interpretar las expresiones de su cara, dolor, rabia, miedo, preocupación.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Edward?

_ Nada nena, no pasa nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Cualquier cosa que ocurra te aseguro que será solo responsabilidad mía. Es importante que entiendas eso.

_ ¿Y qué es eso de lo que yo no debo preocuparme?

_ Princesa anoche fue un bruto, irresponsable, un estúpido que no cuidó de ti

_ ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no me he quejado ¿ves?, estoy bien, no siento dolor, y a decir verdad, y aunque me avergüence al decirlo me quedé con la duda de saber, cada cuanto podríamos tener un encuentro de este tipo, fue... fue ¿cuándo volveremos a repetirlo?

Le acarició la cara y trazó con un dedo una línea desde la misma bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho.

_ Nena, si te hubiera hecho el amor las veces que hubiera deseado, como hubiera querido, todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que mi cuerpo te ha necesitado, ahora mismo no podrías moverte. No es eso princesa. Anoche me perdí en ti de tal manera que no utilicé ningún medio de control para protegerte, no usé preservativo, no medí las consecuencias en ti de todo lo que ocurrió. Eres muy joven cariño, quiero que nos conozcamos de verdad, quiero que vivamos y disfrutemos juntos de todo lo que falta por llegar, quiero hacerte a mí y conocer cada parte de tu cuerpo. Quiero hacer el amor, y mucho más contigo, quiero que confíes en mí, darte lo que soy, que me pidas lo que necesitas, y no he empezado nada bien. Tengo que protegerte, que cuidarte, en eso consiste el verdadero amor, ¿no lo entiendes?

Bella comenzó a reírse primero despacio dejando templar su cuerpo, luego descompasadamente hasta llegar a las carcajadas. Edward la miraba asombrado, sin duda alguna lo que le había dicho la había puesto nerviosa había empezado riendo y acabaría llorando. Dios, que gilipollas era, lo había estropeado todo.

_ ¿Es eso?, jajajajaja, ¿solo eso? jajaja...jajaja, perdoname Edward, jajaja. Por el amor de Dios, jajaja, me has dado un susto de muerte al mirar tu cara cuando has salido del baño, jajaja, solo pensaba ¡Bella ha sido un desastre!, jajaja, ¿y tú te preocupas por un condón?, jajaja... Ah, ah, ah, jajaja. Mirate la cara Edward, no me he vuelto loca, jajajaja. ¿Condones?, esas cosas que vienen en paquetitos enrollados hacia dentro, de colores, jajaja, con olor a fresa, plátano, chocolate, jajaja. Edward, he inflado condones hasta para cumpleaños de niños cuando se me olvidaban los globos. Aún guardo dos cajas en mi armario del tercer cumpleaños de Guillaume, el hijo pequeño de Fiona. No podía contener la risa, pero Edward seguía sin entender. Bella no tuvo más remedio que sacarlo de dudas.

_ Tomo anticonceptivos desde los 14 años, mi regla se invitaba cuando quería y el médico me los recetó para regularla, jajaja. Por favor calmate, pareces estreñido jajaja.

Edward la miró ahora aún más sorprendido, pero también completamente decidido a hacerla pagar por sus risas.

_ ¿Quieres decir que durante toda la noche he estado sin dormir queriendo hundirme dentro de ti una y otra vez, de cara a ese puto armario que tenía dos cajas de condones?

_ Jajaja, si eso es.

_ ¿Qué además no eran necesarios porque probablemente en tu bolso los llevas?

_ No más cerca, en el cajón de esta mesilla, jajaja. Estabas rodeado de medios para no concebir, jajajajaja.

_ Señorita, ¿sabe usted lo que he pasado controlándome toda la noche?, no, seguro que no tiene usted ni idea, ¿por qué?, porque usted estaba dormida y relajada y era la dueña de una fábrica de condones, además de tomar pastillitas.

_ Jajaja, bueno no la dueña en realidad, solo son dos cajas sobrantes de una fiesta de cumpleaños.

_ Bien, pues como castigo vamos a tener otra fiesta. ¡Al baño princesa!

_ ¿Qué piensas hacerme?, ogro perverso y malvado

_ Calla esa boca, ¡al baño!

_ No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no me digas tus intenciones.

La risa de Bella llenaba el dormitorio, eran como campanas placiendo a una congregación festiva.

Igual de sonriente que estaba ella, el disfrutaba de su alegría, la cogió por la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro, la llevó hasta el baño y la dejó de pie en la bañera.

_ ¿Vamos a ducharnos?

_ Casi. Tú me ducharás a mí, yo te lavaré y luego te depilaré. Voy a mantenerte alejada de esas cuchillas todo lo que pueda antes de que te suicides con una de ellas.

Entro con ella en la bañera y subió los brazos detrás de su cabeza entrelazando sus manos.

_ Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

_ ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan mandón?

En esa misma postura agachó su cabeza a la cara de Bella y mirándola fijamente con voz sensual habló cerca de su boca.

_ Cuanto antes acabes conmigo antes empezará lo realmente emocionante, algo extraordinario para los dos.

_ Jajaja, ¿no hablabas de castigo?, solo me castigaban en el colegio, y siempre era el mismo, repetir 100 veces alguna frase. ¿Quieres que repita 100 veces algo de lo que hicimos anoche?, te aseguro que eso no sería para mí ningún castigo. Vamos valiente castigame.

Sin desunir sus manos, levantándolas de detrás de su nuca, formando en alto un aro con ellos la rodeó y la atrajo hacia sí, la pegó totalmente a su cuerpo.

_ Eso no sería un castigo princesa, sería un placer, pero no pienso repetir nada contigo tantas veces hasta no descubrir todo lo que puede hacer contigo, todo lo que tú me dejes, me tienes loco.

La risa de Bella retumbó en su cuerpo, un masaje maravilloso sobre su torso, música para su corazón. Fácil muy fácil vivir con ella.

La besó en la boca, una boca abierta por la risa. Con su lengua juguetona recorrió todo su paladar, deteniendo el eco de su risa para convertirlo en temblor. Sintió sus manos recorrer su espalda arañándola suavemente con sus uñas, de arriba abajo, luego en cruz hacia sus hombros, siguiendo la ruta hacia sus brazos, llegando hasta sus manos, pasando por encima de su cabeza hasta llevar las suyas propias al cabello de Edward. Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos su cabeza, despacio, sintiendo el ronroneo de Edward dentro de su boca, le encantaba desmoronar al ogro, sentirlo derretirse en sus brazos. Ella era una mujer de verdad, él la había hecho una mujer de verdad y podría satisfacerlo. Se entregaría a todos sus juegos, cumpliría todas sus exigencias, sería la mujer que el necesitaba, porque de esa manera ella se sentía especial, la única, eso es, sería la única mujer para Edward.

Se separó de su boca y le habló muy bajito.

_ No separes tu cuerpo del mío, alguien se está despertando por ahí abajo. Acercame el jabón, quiero disfrutar de tu espalda.

Fue enjabonando su cabeza, dejando caer sobre la misma pequeñas cantidades de agua, frotó despacio hasta conseguir bastante espuma, retirando con sus dedos los sobrantes de su frente. Era un juego erótico, sensual, tan lento y controlado que lo estaba haciendo arder. Edward no dejaba de mirar su rostro, sus gestos en esa cara que parecía haber sido dibujada para su placer. Sus cejas arqueadas, sus ojos redondos, su nariz pequeña, su boca con esos labios mordidos mientras lavaba su pelo, labios hinchados de tantos besos, labios que dedicaba atención a cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Su pelo largo ahora mojado, pegado en algunas partes de su cara, la hacía aún más hermosa, más real y más cercana.

Bella bajó hasta su cintura, sus manos no parecían lavar, sueltas y escurridizas acariciaban todo su cuerpo, cada vez más en tensión. Llegó hasta sus nalgas y buscó los ojos de Edward. El bajó sus manos por la espalda de Bella hasta llevarlas a su culo moviendo sus manos, introduciendo una de ellas en esa preciosa hendidura que lo tenía perdido, ciego, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, masajeando fuera sus cachetes y vuelta al interior. Bella hizo exactamente los mismos movimientos, las mismas caricias, no estaba dispuesta a que le ganaran la batalla, mirándolo con expresión provocadora, mordiendo la punta de su lengua. Su expresión desafiante preguntando sin palabras ¿lo hago bien? Edward sonrió, notando como su polla presionaba su vientre y palpitaba en señal de dar los buenos días.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo, hacia sus cuerpos unidos y sonrieron a la vez.

_ Creo que lo haces demasiado bien corazón.

_ Estupendo porque es hora de prestarle atención a tu parte delantera. Cierra los ojos.

Lavó su cara con las manos de espuma, frotando como se hace con un niño, detrás de sus orejas y llevando su cara hasta el agua para enjuagarla al tiempo que usaba sus manos para quitar el jabón de su pelo.

Tomó nuevamente la pastilla olorosa y frotó sus manos para luego dibujar sobre el pecho de Edward círculos y figuras sobre el mismo, lavando con esmero sus brazos y sus axilas, tratándolas con una lentitud y dedicación extraordinarias. Bajó hasta su ombligo con las palmas abiertas, recorriendo sus laterales, sus costados, y poniendo sus manos en forma de V, las introdujo entre sus piernas, pasando por sus ingles, sin rozar a la bestia, solo mirándola, observando sus imperceptibles movimientos. Resbaló las manos por sus muslos ahora mirándose en los ojos de Edward que casi contenía la respiración. Se colocó de rodillas en el suelo de la bañera, frotó sus dos piernas a la vez por su parte externa de manera rápida, y la interna lentamente. Una exhalación de Edward se escapó de su boca como un aliento contenido, oyéndolo seguidamente respirar profundamente, mientras que ella continuaba con su tarea subiendo desde sus tobillos hasta sus pantorrillas, la parte trasera de sus rodillas, ahora en espiral por la zona interna de sus piernas hasta agarrar con sus dos manos su miembro, más que lavándolo acariciándolo. Lo empujó sensiblemente para colocarlo bajo el agua, mirando como la espuma se deshacía cayendo por su cuerpo, de la misma manera que sus manos lo hacían. Se notó húmeda, tan excitada que ardía. Empezaba a entender tantas cosas. El placer de Edward, era su placer, una sensación exquisita que reducía cualquier vestigio de egoísmo. Acariciar a otro para hacerlo sentir tocar el cielo, mientras que uno mismo es arrastrado al mismo lugar.

A muy poca distancia de su polla se relamió su boca y la abrió, cogió las manos de Edward y las acercó a su cara.

_ Edward, tomame la boca.

Esas fueron todas sus palabras, las mismas que Edward tradujo a la perfección y sin esperar un instante llevó una mano a la base de su polla, la otra a la nuca de Bella acercándola con cuidado, mirando fijamente como se perdía entre sus labios hasta el fondo, hasta ocultarla por entero.

_ Fff, fff, uffff, gruñó como una bestia, como el animal que acababa de enterrar en su boca.

Demasiados preliminares, no duraría demasiado. Su princesa se estaba convirtiendo en muy poco tiempo en una grandísima experta.

Comenzó la danza cuyos primeros compases fueron lentos, hasta que su necesidad fue creciendo y con esta el ritmo de su mano y su cuerpo hacia la boca de Bella.

_ Mirame nena, quiero verte la cara, quiero ver mi polla salir y entrar en tu boca, perderse en ella.

Bella lamía con su lengua, al mismo tiempo que la albergaba en su total longitud, con cada envestida, degustándola, sus manos fueron acercándose a su entrepierna agarrando sus testículos, aflojando y apretando delicadamente.

_ Si nena, eso es, hazlo otra vez, otra vez preciosa.

Y bella lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que sintió nuevamente la explosión en su boca. Una, dos, tres sacudidas de su semen llenaron la misma inundándola, mientras su hombre en una postura gloriosa, duro, erguido, con la cabeza hacia atrás, en su garganta los músculos marcados, la mandíbula tensa, los dientes apretados, los ojos cerrados, y un gruñido desgarrador nacido desde su estómago. Impetuoso increíble y magníficamente grandioso.

Ninguna escultura por muy hermoso podría definir la palabra hombre poderoso.

Tragó su semen y subió rozando todo su cuerpo contra el de Edward como una gatita pidiendo su abrazo, su refugio. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho oyendo el ritmo de su corazón, un corazón que ella era capaz de hacer saltar y aplaudir. Sintió las manos de Edward rodearla dándole aún más calor, ardería muy pronto.

_ Pienso castigarte también por esto. Te has sentenciado tú sola.

_ ¿Crees que podrás castigarme enseguida? Me estoy muriendo de ganas por ti.

No terminó de oír la última palabra, salió de la bañera y la tomó en brazos. La colocó sobre el lavabo, hundiendo sus nalgas en el hueco del mismo, la giró suavemente. La recostó con cuidado sobre la tarima de mármol. Abrió sus piernas, una hacia arriba contra el espejo, la otra la dejó caer para enroscarla en su cintura. Dejó caer el agua del grifo, cogió jabón y una cuchilla de afeitar y comenzó a depilar con delicadeza extrema su coño.

_ Miranos en el espejo nena, aguanta mis caricias, no te muevas. Una pasada de cuchilla lenta, reposada, masajeando con su pulgar el clítoris de Bella, el mirando en el espejo la boca de Bella entreabierta por el placer. Otra pasada de cuchilla, agua fresca sobre los labios abiertos de su pequeño cono y un dedo dentro del mismo. Un leve impulso hacia arriba del cuerpo de Bella, un gemido cortado.

_ Ahh, fff, ahh

_ Quieta princesa, relajate.

Enjuagó completamente su coño, la miró, besó su boca.

_ No dejes de mirar el espejo, quiero que veas como te necesito.

Mordió sus pezones mientras iniciaba caricias en los labios de su coño, separando sus labios con los dedos, introduciendo los mismos en su cavidad, y bajó hasta morder ese botón duro ya para él. Bella no solo sentía sus caricias que la deleitaban y la hacían temblar. El reflejo del espejo era una imagen llamada "delirio", ver a Edward tocándola, besándola, era más de lo que podía aguantar, ese hombre rendido solo a ella, buscando la manera de proporcionarle cada vez más placer.

La sintió cansarse, desmoronar sus piernas, ella estaba muy cerca, soltó el agarre de su pierna en la cintura apoyándosela sobre su hombro sin dejar de comer de caricias su hambre, degustando su sabor al completo, sin ningún bello que impidiera que se emborrachase de su coño. Bajó la pierna de Bella dejando su pie apoyado en el mármol y flexionándole la misma a la altura de la rodilla. Los labios de Edward aspiraban y lamian su clítoris sin piedad, al igual que sus dedos entraban y salían a un ritmo aún controlado.

Edward sustituyó su boca por el pulgar sin dejar de mover los dedos en su interior, se acercó a su cara.

_ Tomame con la mano nena, tomame.

Y Bella lo hizo, increíble, dura, suave, dispuesta, otra vez preparada. Ese animal nunca estaba saciado.

_ ¿Ves lo que me haces?, ¿la sientes nena? Soy tuyo, solo tuyo.

Sintió la vagina de Bella contraerse contra sus dedos.

_ Eso es cielo, eso es, suéltalo, dámelo, ¡es mío!

_Ahh...Ahh,

_ Di mi nombre princesa, quiero escucharlo mientras te corres por mí, sentirlo desde mi oído hasta mi polla.

_ Ahh, Edw...ard.

Rota, completamente rota, laxa contra el mármol frío en contraste a su cuerpo en llamas.

_ No piensen que esto acaba aquí cielo.

_ No creo que aguante nada más ja,..jaja Edward, es imposible.

_ Ahora es cuando empieza tu castigo nena, ahora vamos a volar juntos, muy alto.

_ No creo que pueda Edward.

_ Vamos a comprobarlo cariño, porque ahora soy yo en que necesita estar dentro de ti, contigo no encuentro los límites.

La cogió en brazos nuevamente y la llevó hasta la cama tendiéndola muy lentamente. Bella vio las manchas de sangre.

_ Edward lo siento, no me he dado cuenta, hubiera retirado estas sábanas, perdona por favor, perd... (Se ruborizó, agachó la cabeza y la ocultó entre sus manos).

_ Si no fuera porque adoro tu pudor, ahora te daría unos cuantos azotes y me reiría de ti.

Eso Bella, miralo, abre los ojos y miralo, (la hizo mirar las manchas), también es mío mi amor. No sé el tiempo que tardaré en mostrarte cuanto te amo, no sé lo que tardarás en comprenderlo, pero tú eres mía toda, y quiero ser tuyo. No se cuánto de bueno he podido hacer en este mundo para merecerte, pero todo en ti es un regalo cariño. Vio como las lágrimas sobresalían de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas.

_ ¿Cuántos regalos piensas darme hoy?, Adoro todo lo que viene de ti, pero no quiero verte llorar.

_ No son lágrimas tristes, son las cosas que me dices las que me conmueven, las que me emocionan, las que me desgarran y me curan el corazón. No sé si alguna vez podré amarte y expresarlo como lo haces tú, pero te aseguro que lo que siento es grande muy grande.

_ Amame ahora nena, solo ahora y deja que yo me preocupe por el mañana.

Unió su boca a la de Bella en un beso cargado de esperanza, donde no cabían las cantidades ni las demostraciones, solo el ahora, ese momento.

Cubrió su cuerpo entero con el suyo en un gesto posesivo y se enterró en ella lentamente.

Su coño caliente y húmedo, ligeramente hinchado, recibiéndolo con algunas reservas, protestó encogiéndose.

_ Ah... Ah...

_ Relajate cariño, no te contraigas, ábrete cielo, dejame abrirme paso. Te prometo que no dolerá. Estas muy mojada, no te haré daño.

Siempre era igual, la voz ronca de Edward, sus palabras ardientes, su aliento, su respiración agitada, conseguían incendiarla al mismo tiempo que sus caricias.

_ Eso es princesa, necesito que te acostumbres a mí poco a poco. Escuchame, tardaremos lo que tú necesites, pero pienso hacerte cada día el amor tantas veces, que olvidarás la sensación de no tenerme dentro.

(¡Dios esas frases la mataban, la rendían, sentir a Edward dentro, tantas veces!)

_ Muévete conmigo nena, despacio, así, eso es, otra vez, así, así, sigue así conmigo.

Bella siguió sus movimientos, su ritmo y comenzó a gemir de manera incontrolada.

_ Dios, dios, hah... hah... ¡Edward!

_ Más deprisa nena, ahora más deprisa, sígueme, sigue conmigo.

Y lo hizo acoplándose a la perfección.

_ Joder nena, me haces perder la cordura, no puedo pensar, solo sentir, sentirte tan dentro que quiero más.

Bella notaba su excitación subir y elevarse a lugares que nunca creyó que existieran.

En la noche hacer el amor había sido mágico, ahora, en ese momento lo que había entre los dos era humano. Su sudor, ese olor a los dos, el cuerpo de amos empujando en un ritmo perfecto, los músculos de Edward en tensión total, el sonido de su miembro al entrar en ella.

_ No sólo te estoy haciendo el amor nena, ¿lo sabes? Ahora no hay princesas, esto es mucho más que todo eso, ¿me entiendes?, mi alma te hace el amor Bella, mi cuerpo te está follando, ¡mirame!, ¿te gusta así nena? Me vuelves loco, eres agua, tan caliente que me estas quemando. Pídeme que te folle ¡pídemelo!

_ Estoy perdida en ti Edward, follame, follame

Hay momentos en los que no sabemos dónde estamos, en lo que no sabemos que sucede, en los que somos extraños en medio de tanto placer que es imposible permanecer más tiempo porque no podemos soportarlo.

_ Conmigo nena, solo conmigo, no voy a soltarte

_ Ed...ward...

_ Nena, ne... ahh...

Y allí es donde fueron los dos, al mismo cielo, a ese lugar que solo encuentran los que aman sin reservas, donde se llaman a las cosas por su nombre, donde no hay verdades a medias, donde satisfacer el alma necesita el complemento de satisfacer el cuerpo, donde la plenitud se alcanza con infinidad de pequeñas cosas mundanas.

Notó convulsionar aún después del clímax el cuerpo de Bella. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, divulgando a los cuatro vientos su estado de saciedad. Estaba preciosa, así la tendría siempre. Salió de ella con sumo cuidado. Se resbaló por su cuerpo, más abajo de Bella, entre sus piernas. Ese sería su lugar, entre las piernas de su mujer, una mano sobre su cadera, la otra apoyada en su pecho, su cabeza reposando en su vientre.

Algunos minutos más tarde...

_ Edward, ¿sigo castigada?

Edward rió sobre su vientre.

_ ¿por qué lo preguntas?

_ Adoro tus castigos.

Ahí estaba Bella siempre respondiendo la última.

Nota: No tenía intención en los primeros días de gestación de las ideas para el fic, hacer alérgica al alcohol a Bella, pero mis amigas Loly y Anesbel, bueno parece que las bebidas y ellas no se llevan bien, así que va también por ellas.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Para mi anon favorita, la perteneciente al club de las maduras, la verdadera abuela del chat, una de las fans más grandes robsten. GRACIAS POR TUS MENSAJES, ESPERO ACERTAR CON ESTE CAPITULO, Y QUE TE SIGAN EMOCIONANDO MIS PALABRAS.**

* * *

><p>...La alarma de su despertador sonó como cada día. No podía creerlo ¿cuánto había dormido? Nada, Edward no la había dejado dormir nada. Durante el resto de la noche sus innumerables caricias, los besos suaves en su vientre, su aliento calentándola por dentro y por fuera, habían llenado la oscuridad, hasta encontrar la luz del amanecer. No sabía si entre velas de sueño, había escuchado hermosas promesas de amor, promesas de entrega, de necesidad, de posesión y pertenencia. ¿Habría sido un sueño? Las palabras de Edward habían estado a punto de arrancarle un "te quiero" o mejor un "yo también" en más de una ocasión, pero había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no oírlo en sus labios. Empezaba a ser más complicado callar que gritarlo, liberarlo y ser valiente.<p>

Edward besó su vientre nuevamente, el cambio de respiración le indicó que estaba despierta. Arrastró su mano desde su cadera hasta su hombro, incorporándose sobre ella, agarrándola de la cintura y volteándola hacia su costado.

_ ¿por qué despierta tan temprano?, hoy no tienes que trabajar, al menos en el despacho.

_ ¿Y pensabas hacerme trabajar aquí?

_ No, pensaba cuidarte.

_ Tu hermana llamó ayer antes de nuestra cita. Ha declarado hoy, día oficial de compras femeninas. Será estupendo para ti, poder descansar, dormir de verdad.

_ ¿Piensas qué eso es estupendo? No habrá un momento que no te recuerde, que no te extrañe, que no te huela.

_ ¿Te quedarás aquí?

_ Recogeré el baño, cambiaré las sábanas que tanto te agobian, y si te apetece prepararé cena para los dos, o par todas vosotras. Haré compras y me cambiaré de ropa. Tengo que llegar a casa, me gustaría que supieran que sigo vivo muy vivo y además feliz. Pasaré por la oficina, firmaré algunos documentos y entre medio de todo eso, te llamaré algunos millones de veces.

_ Las sábanas limpias están en el mismo armario que los preservativos, (lo dijo riéndose)

_ Son ¿cómo los llamaste, globos?

_ Jajajaja, lo de cenar contigo me encantaría, pero deberíamos consultar con las chicas. Creo que entre ellas han preparado un día solo de mujeres; además de compras estoy segura que desearan sonsacarme, me someterán a un interrogatorio digno del FBI, sobre todo tu hermana. Rió en su hombro.

_ Alice es muy insistente, ¿qué le dirás?

_ ¿Qué crees tú que puedo decirles? Bien chicas anoche vino a recogerme un ángel, que luego más tarde se convirtió en un mortal perverso, para a continuación ser un demonio. Me sometí voluntariamente a sus exigencias, a sus maravillosos castigos y esta mañana, cuando desperté se había transformado en mi ama de llaves. Si te hago así de popular, intentaran alejarme de ti a toda costa, eso sin contar por supuesto que tengo en casa mi propio salón de belleza, que me hacen de manera inexplicable la depilación.

Besó su boca, la misma que lo estaba haciendo reír y excitándolo al mismo tiempo.

_ ¿Y a quién prefieres tú?

_ A todos juntos. Eres todo lo que necesito, todo lo que deseo.

La estrechó entre sus brazos. Su princesa hecha mujer por y para él. Sentirla así de cercana, compartir esos momentos, pensar en los próximos, saber que lo necesitaba, que lo deseaba. La gloria.

_ ¿Edward?

_ Sí.

_ No hay lugar más hermoso en el mundo que estar entre tus brazos.

… El alma se escapa algunas veces de nuestro cuerpo y uno experimenta sensaciones indescriptibles, grandiosas, como si no pesase, como si no fuera necesario tocar el suelo. El corazón se nos hincha de aire y parece a punto de estallar y sin embargo, nada se rompe, solo se siente paz, todo es único...

Edward levantó su barbilla hasta ver su preciosa cara y la boca que había dicho esas palabras, la misma que conocía tan bien. Pasó su dedo pulgar por su labio inferior dibujándolo por completo. Pensó... (hermosa boca capaz de matarlo de placer y devolverlo a la vida)... y se acercó a ella para comer sus palabras, para llenarse de ellas, ¿quién necesitaba los te quieros?, Bella los decía en otro lenguaje. Afortunadamente el entendía muy bien ese idioma.

_ Vete a la ducha nena o empezaré otra contienda contigo larguísima.

Bella se deslizó perezosamente de su abrazo, se sentó en la cama y miró hacia atrás provocativa.

_ ¿Cada cuánto tiempo se supone que tendré que depilarme?

_ Ese es trabajo únicamente mío nena y digamos que avisará mi boca

Cogió su almohada y se la tiró a la cara y salió corriendo hacia el baño mientras escuchó a sus espaldas además de las risas...

_ Yo también me encargo del material, compraré jabón especial y unas cuchillas adiestradas, las tuyas son armas letales.

Entró en la ducha riéndose como una boba, ¿cada cuánto la depilaría?, sería estupendo que lo hiciera cada día. Recordar la imagen de Edward reflejada en el espejo, su cara hundida en su entrepierna, oyéndolo chupar, lamer y gemir. Mejor sería que dejara de recordar esas cosas o saldría del baño como una gata en celo rabiosa, maullando y rogando un servicio extra, otro castigo. Si las chicas pudieran leer ahora mismo sus pensamientos, se quedarían como estatuas.

Se terminó de duchar y secó su pelo. No sabía hasta que hora no lo volvería a ver, así que decidió ponerse ropa interior cómoda, unos vaqueros y camisa blanca y sobre ésta un chaleco sin mangas abierto, le encantaba esa prenda de vestir. Sandalias en los pies, nada de tacones, las niñas la llevarían a todas partes. Miró su bolso, móvil, llaves, pañuelos de papel, brillo de labios, tampax, (en dos semanas volvería su regla), y cartera. Recuento completo. Abrió la mesilla y cogió los anticonceptivos, lo tragó sin agua, y tomó su tarjeta de crédito. Tenía bastantes ahorros, su padre y su hermano siempre la tenían bien provista y ella no gastaba nada. Hoy haría una grandísima excepción. Elegiría un traje perfecto para la primera fiesta pública a la que asistiría con Edward, estaría a su altura, seguro que Alice y las niñas le ayudarían a elegir bien. Compraría algunos otros vestidos sencillos para la oficina, medias y ropa interior, algunos juegos de braguitas y sujetador de esos que hacen parte del trabajo solo, de esos que cuando los llevas puesto y tu hombre los ve, los estudia detenidamente en tu cuerpo, buscando la manera de romperlos.

Sonrió, ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo?, ¿quién era el demonio? Cepilló de nuevo su pelo y lo recogió alto con un pasador. Quería verse la cara despejada con los trajes de fiesta. Olió a café. Edward había vuelto a preparar el desayuno, lo tendría que recompensar, pero eso no lo haría devolviéndole el favor preparándole algo de comer. Algo se le ocurriría.

Entró en la cocina.

_ Empiezo a pensar que todo lo que haces es para que caiga rendida a tus pies.

_ No lo dudes.

_ Y cuando lo haga, ¿ya no serás el mismo?

_ Cuando eso ocurra, te mimaré más, serás mi consentida. Voy poco a poco, no quiero asustarte.

Pensó que la mente de Edward trabajaba a otros niveles. Si eso era ir poco a poco, no tenía ni idea lo que podía esperar.

Edward la miró de la cabeza a los pies.

_ En ti deberían estar prohibidos los vaqueros y las blusas casi transparentes y las sandalias, y las faldas abiertas a los lados, y las medias prendidas al muslo y...

_ Y ¿con qué debería vestirme?

_ Bueno si me dejaran elegir creo que te envolvería en una túnica y te pondría un pasamontañas.

_ Bonito disfraz, ¿quieres que vayamos a atracar algún banco?

_ Cualquier cosa queda precioso sobre tu cuerpo, y de ladrona estarías muy muy sexy.

Se acercó a él, tomó su cara entre sus manos, besó su frente, sus ojos, sus labios. Corto muy corto ese beso.

_ Probemos ese café, seré justa y te diré si es mejor que el mío.

_ Seguro que no, tu café el primer día sin probarlo consiguió muchos más puntos que éste. Comenzaron a reír los dos sin control. Sonó el timbre.

_ Voy yo, sirve café para todas por favor.

_ A sus órdenes.

No había abierto la puerta cuando una muy sonriente Alice ya estaba en la entrada de la cocina.

Edward en pantalón vaquero, sin camiseta y descalzo sirviendo tazas de café. Miró la cara de

Bella, la cara embobada de Thelma y los ojos abiertos de Dana.

_ Creo que hoy no tendré que hacer ningún nudo de corbata. Edward, pienso que deberías ponerte algo por encima, las señoritas (dirigió su mirada a Thelma y a Dana), no se sientan a la mesa con caballeros semidesnudos.

Lo dijo riéndose y Edward se miró hasta los pies.

_ Claro enseguida, tienes razón.

Con un tono de ironía y humor preguntó a Bella.

_ Nena, ¿la rompiste entera anoche o quedó algo de ella?

Las tres miraron a Bella. Al pasar por su lado Edward le guiñó un ojo. El color de la cara de Bella no era conocido. Subía y bajaba en una tonalidad de rojo, hasta convertirse en morado, dando luego paso a un blanco marfil. Lo mataría sin duda alguna lo mataría, pero antes dejaría de piedra a las tres cotillas que los miraban esperando una respuesta.

_ Creo que sigue viva junto a retazos de mis braguitas, las mismas que arrancaste con tu boca.

Edward soltó una carcajada compulsiva. Esa era su mujer, era capaz de reponerse en medio de un huracán llamado vergüenza y seguir de pie como si nada pudiera abatirla. Las otras tres no sabían dónde mirar. Bella llevó su taza de café a la boca y sorbió mirando a Edward, haciendo uno de sus maravillosos ruiditos.

_ Humm, exquisito, como todo lo que haces.

Edward tragó en seco, entre el ruido y el mensaje lo había vuelto a vencer.

_ De acuerdo nena tu ganas. Haré todo lo que hemos hablado y esta noche volveré, prepararé la cena para todas. Por favor, si vais a llegar tarde, avísame, no quisiera estar esperando demasiado.

Y otra vez lo sorprendió, en esta ocasión a su favor.

_ Edward, no nos perderíamos por nada del mundo algo preparado por ti, me gusta que me consientas.

Abrió su bolso, cogió sus llaves y se las entregó.

_ ¿Crees que te dará tiempo hacer una copia? No tendrías que esperar nunca. Se acercó a ella cerca muy cerca. Habló bajito muy bajito.

_ ¿Significa esto lo que creo que significa? Bella habló en su oído más bajito aún.

_ No tengo ni idea de lo que tú quieres entender, pero si me dices "ahora y siempre" y también "te amo", así como "eres mía" y "soy tuyo", depilas mis intimidades, cocinas para mí, etcétera, etcétera... ¿qué importancia tiene una llave? Te interesa estar cerca de mí, soy la dueña de tu corazón ¿recuerdas?

Si hubieran estado solos le habría hecho el amor sin descanso, sin parar, sin contar cuantas veces.

_ Ajam, Ajam. Edward coge las llaves y lárgate. Te prometo que la cuidaremos, pero eso solo podremos hacerlo sino te la comes antes.

Los ojos de ambos seguían conectados.

_ Espero que no te arrepientas cuando veas parte de mis cosas en tu armario.

_ No ocupes demasiado espacio, alejalas todo lo posible de los globos, y no te entusiasmes, es algo provisional, no hagas que me arrepienta.

La besó como un loco, invadiendo su boca, sin importar quién hubiera delante. Le había dado carta blanca para ocupar su espacio. Le había asegurado cada noche a su lado, cada desayuno, momentos de gloria. Su mente solo hacía una cosa, pensar en hacer esos momentos únicos, de no darle cabida al arrepentimiento. "Ahora y siempre", ella no se arrepentiría jamás.

Sintió una palmada en el hombro. Su hermana Alice sostenía su camiseta en la mano y golpeaba el suelo con su tacón.

_ Vamos Edward nos estas retrasando. Si sigues besándola así vas a gastarla antes de que salgamos.

_ Alice devuélvemela entera toda tal y como está.

_ Bueno no pensaba ir repartiendo trocitos de Bella por ninguna parte.

Bella aún seguía mareada por ese último beso, ¿cómo podía Edward besarla así y seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada? Esos besos la transportaban a sus caricias, y estas a recuerdos de hace tan solo horas, a imaginar nuevos castigos. Indiscutiblemente se estaba volviendo una golfa.

Vio a Edward colocarse la camiseta ir al dormitorio, calzarse y pasar delante de ella. Se detuvo, miró nuevamente su boca y sin dejar de hacerlo habló rápido.

_ Os espero a todas a la hora de cenar, lo tendré todo preparado. Ni un minuto más tarde de las ocho. ¿Lo has entendido Alice?

_ Perfectamente mi general. Ahora ¿podría dejar replegarse a las tropas?

Se volvió y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, si lo hacía probablemente muy probablemente la besaría de nuevo.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse y Bella se unió a ellas. Ese hombre era un brujo, un encantador un mago y ella estaba completamente hechizada.

… Dos horas después de aquello Bella tenía hasta ganas de vomitar. De tantas risas su hipo no la había abandonado casi ni un momento, la habían casi secuestrado y encerrado con ellas en un probador de una lencería. Se había cambiado más de diez veces de conjunto interior, algunos de ellos no dejaban nada a la imaginación, otros eran aburridos.

_ Ese no me gusta nada.

_ El color es de vieja.

_ Parece usada.

_ Prueba con este. Alice le extendió un body completo de color negro entero de rejilla elástica.

_ Dios mío, ¿no pretenderás que me ponga esto, verdad?

_ No solo pretendo que te lo pongas, sino que hagas que mi hermano se arrastre como un gusano, que cuando te vea se ahogue con su saliva y que después te lo arranque a ser posible igual que has dicho antes, con la boca.

A Thelma se le cayeron algunos sujetadores de las manos, y Dana se sentó en la única banqueta vacía que había en el probador.

_ Oh vamos, ¿por qué me miráis así? Nos pasamos media vida buscando a nuestro hombre y la otra media quejándonos de que mira y desea lo que no tiene. Hagamos que eso cambie. Somos capaces de hacer todos sus sueños realidad, ofrecer tanto que teman que otros puedan desearlo también. Pasémonos al otro bando. ¿Por qué conformarnos con ser solo sus mujeres?, seamos en la intimidad las golfas por las que ellos se mueren.

_ Estoy contigo.

_ Yo también.

_ Votación mayoritaria.

Bella cogió la prensa en sus manos y miró detenidamente su precio. Rió a carcajadas. Tardaría más en pagarla que lo que Edward se la dejaría puesta, pero ser una golfa sería divertido. ¡Ahí estaba!, ja, su castigo un duro castigo.

Siguieron eligiendo ropa interior, ahora para Thelma y Dana. Ellas no tenían muy claro para quien ni para cuando, pero había que estar preparadas, las ocasiones llegaban en los momentos más inesperados.

Y llegó el momento de Alice. Bella le acercó un conjunto color visón. El sujetador completamente transparente, iba tupiendo su tejido en torno a sus pezones. Los tirantes finísimos de encaje algo más oscuros y la braguita a juego una verdadera obra de arte. Era un entramado de tiras muy delgadas, parecida a una tela de araña en su parte delantera, detrás nada, solo un elástico para introducir en su culo y terminar en la cinturilla. Alice se miraba en el espejo con cara de "maravilloso" ¿para quién me pongo esto?

_ Si yo me llevo el body, tú te quedas con eso.

_ Claro que me lo llevo, pero es una pena que no tenga a nadie a quien enseñarle esta preciosidad. Podría ponerme enferma o fingir que me he caído en la calle, así iría al médico quejándome de dolor en las nalgas.

Las notas de las risas las dieron las tres, Bella y su hipo las más altas.

_ Os lo digo en serio este pecado de braga tiene que ser mostrado.

Salieron del probador y sin dilaciones hacia la caja, tenían que seguir, aún no habían encontrado nada para la fiesta.

Se dirigieron hacia el norte de la avenida, a las grandes boutiques. Bella miraba todo aquello algo extrañado. Muy pocas veces había recorrido aquellas calles y nunca para ir de compras. Alice no paraba de hablar, era una cotorra infatigable repitiendo las mismas cosas en cuanto a moda para vestirlas como si fueran muñecas.

Las empujó a las tres hacía el interior de una belleza de local, saludando al mismo tiempo a una chica algo mayor que ellas, que se acercó a besarla. Alice hizo las presentaciones y comenzó la búsqueda. Cada una tiró para un lado y Bella quedó clavada al suelo. Desde donde estaba podía ver tantos vestidos de fiesta que su cabeza no reciclaba tanta información. Largos, cortos, abiertos, cerrados, de una pieza, de dos, mates, brillantes, escotados, semitransparentes.

_ ¿Encuentras algo que te guste?

_ ¿Bromeas?, intento solo establecer un orden, clasificarlos. Jamás había visto tanta belleza junta.

_ Si quieres puedo ayudarte. Tienes un cuerpo precioso y tu cara es muy bonita, muy limpia, delicada. Tu piel es como la seda, así que creo que deberíamos buscar un tejido que hiciera honor a ella.

_ Si sigues poniéndome flores terminaré creyéndome cenicienta.

_ Y eso es precisamente lo que te hace más especial. Llevo mucho tiempo en este negocio, mis padres se han dedicado siempre a la alta costura. Creeme, lo que hace que un traje se vea diferente es quien lo lleva puesto. Puedes tener un cuerpo perfecto, pero no saber llevar nada encima, no tener estilo, lucir todo como si fuera un saco, o por el contrario hacer que cualquier trozo de tela, sea un diseño exclusivo. Tu cara puede ser cálida, o fría o demasiado expresiva y todo cambia.

Los trajes tienen vida y están deseosos de compartirla con quienes los eligen. Ven aquí. ¿Ves ese traje verde esmeralda?, es precioso

_ Sí, lo es.

_ Imaginate una historia, ¿quién piensas qué podría llevarlo?

_ No he hecho nunca esto, creo que si te respondo te reirás de mí.

_ Nada de eso, y para que me creas empezaré yo. Me imagino a una chica dentro de él de pelo negro, muy delgada y bastante más alta que tú. Sus labios gruesos y su busto exuberante. Con ese vestido iría diciendo "chicos aquí estoy, quien da más".

Bella rompió a reír y se dirigieron hacia uno color plateado.

_ Y este, ¿qué te dice?

_ Con tantos borlones oigo música de navidad, solo me faltarían las luces.

_ Estoy completamente de acuerdo, pasemos a otro.

Tomó en sus manos uno negro, suave al tacto, con un magnífico escote y una caída pesada hasta los pies.

_ Demasiado serio para ti, puede que seas una Matahari, pero tu cara me dice que eres más estilo princesa.

Bella se mordió los labios, "princesa", así la llamaba Edward. Agachó su cabeza y se miró los pies, princesa con sandalias.

_ Bien creo que he acertado, sígueme.

Comenzó a buscar entre los percheros en alto y cuando se volvió para preguntar en qué color le gustaría, vio a una chica completamente seducida que miraba sin parpadear hacia un punto fijo. Lo siguió, y allí estaba, colgado en su percha, esperándola, mostrándose, los dos se habían elegido. La cogió de la mano y la acercó hacia él.

_ Estupenda elección si estás dispuesta a lucirlo como se merece.

_ Es... es…. (No podía hablar)

_ Si es un sueño. Es antiguo, muy antiguo y ha sido rediseñado. ¿Qué has visto en él? Bella comenzó a hablar sin darse apenas cuenta que las chicas estaban justo detrás de ella.

_ He visto a mi madre, preciosa, sonriendo, acercándose a mí como un hada. Su cara perfecta, su pelo recogido dando pequeños pasos con unos tacones casi de cristal. Era un sueño, creo que ha sido eso un sueño.

_ Bueno pues hagámoslo realidad. Este traje tiene aproximadamente 20 años. Se han quitado sus mangas y su cuello ha sido rectificado convirtiéndolo en un palabra de honor. La costurera ha descosido su cola y la ha subido hasta su talle convirtiéndola en ese magnífico volante, apenas con el vuelo justo, para que al caminar parezcan olas. ¿Qué me dices de su tela?

_ No sabría decirte su nombre, pero su tacto es cálido, sería como ir abrazada. Es brillante pero no como una joya, sino más bien como una lágrima, y su blanco no es perfecto, parece tener historia, como algo tocado, algo... (no supo continuar)

_ Especial, es así especial como tú. Póntelo. Espera dentro del probador. ¿Qué número calzas?

_ El 37

_ Buscaré algo parecido a lo que has descrito para tus pies.

Le colocó el vestido en sus manos extendidas, y pasó su mano por la mejilla de Bella.

_ ¿Comprendes lo que te decía?, los trajes también elijen a las personas.

Pasó al probador algo nerviosa por los instantes vividos. Recordar a su madre de esa manera, verla tal hermosa, cuando se había negado tantas veces verla enferma, habían convulsionado su corazón. Se quedó desnuda, sólo con la braguita y colocó el vestido sobre su cuerpo. Pequeños mechones de su cabello cayeron por su cara.

Una voz interrumpió la inspección en el espejo de su imagen.

_ ¿Puedo pasar?

_ Sí por favor.

Unos labios sonrientes se añadieron junto a su reflejo. La ayudó a subir la cremallera de su espalda, colocó sobre el suelo unas altísimas sandalias de tiras transparentes que apenas se verían en sus pies. La calzó y elevó la vista hacia arriba.

_Tu madre ha elegido bien, yo diría que lo ha hecho a la perfección.

Salieron del probador y las chicas que estaban entretenidas hablando de sus vestidos se volvieron.

Thelma y Dana taparon su boca con la mano sin dejar de mirar a Bella. Alice llevó su mano al corazón. Lo que sus ojos estaban viendo era algo asombroso, como sacada de un cuento. Bella era la princesa más bonita que jamás había visto. Se hubiera deshecho en halagos hacia ella, pero sabía de su timidez y que algo así la llenaría de dudas. Inteligentemente comenzó con su jerga divertida.

_ Bueno, bueno, bueno. Avisaré a mi hermano. Creo que deberá por un tiempo dejar de comprar acciones, e interesarse en un título nobiliario, tenemos a una princesa adorable entre nosotros.

_ Alice por favor.

_ Vamos Bella, mírate bien. No lo mataste el otro día, pero cuando te vea así caerá rendido a tus pies. Señorita no te hará falta el body, lo destruirás con los entremeses.

_ No quiero matarlo.

_ Ya lo tienes medio muerto solo con los vaqueros. Jajaja, estoy deseando ver su cara, primero blanco, luego marrón y luego negro imaginando como te miraran los demás hombres. Puede que te coloque una cadena a la muñeca y no te suelte ni un momento, y si tiene que separarse de ti por negocios, te pondrá un guardaespaldas tuerto para que no te vea bien. Jajaja, me encanta Bella, eres mi ejemplo a seguir. ¿Chicas vais a vomitar?, quitaos las manos de la boca.

_ Creo que me lo llevaré si no es demasiado caro.

_ Llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Entró nuevamente en el probador para volver a ponerse su ropa de siempre, ¡ojala a Edward le gustara con ese vestido!, puede que le gustara tanto que al final de la noche hubiera recuento de castigos.

La tarde sucedió entre risas, después de comer fueron a diferentes tiendas de moda, consiguieron el resto de la ropa y montones de complementos. Por fin la hora de vuelta a casa. Se quedó parada, sobre la acera, era extraño que Edward no la hubiera llamado ni una sola vez.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Nada, solo pensaba que tu hermano no ha llamado y me extraña.

_ Oh si claro que ha llamado, al menos unas ocho veces, pero descolgué.

_ Alice ahora estará muy enfadado.

_ Mejor, tarde de chicas es tarde de chicas, nada de hombres ni tan siquiera al teléfono. ¿Tú lo llamarías en medio de una noche de póker con sus amigos? No ¿verdad? Pues esto es algo parecido.

_ Alice, no quiero ni pensar como estará, probablemente como los dragones echando fuego, ¿Qué hora es?

_ Son solo las 8,30.

_ Llegaremos tarde, no pienso aguantar su mal humor por tu culpa.

_ Bueno ya se te ocurrirá algo para calmarlo. Un beso de esos que os dais, unas palabritas en clave, el body que te has comprado. Presiento que si lo usas, esta noche tendrás poco por lo que disculparte.

_ Calla esa boca de mujer de mundo.

_ Jajaja, mi mundo se reduce a mi imaginación. No he seducido jamás a un hombre. Mis últimas citas han sido con James un accionista de la Empresa amigo de Edward. ¡Qué cosa más aburrida de hombre!

_ Y ¿por qué sales con él?

_ Quieres la verdad.

_ Claro.

_ Para fastidiar a Edward, pero no puedo aguantarlo más. Es un mal sueño hecho pesadilla y además raro muy raro.

_ ¿Qué tiene de raro?

_ No sabría explicarte, es muy guapo, inteligente, médico, con buena posición económica y me trata muy bien, pero no es para mí. Estar con él es como estar muerta. No siento nada.

_ Jajaja, ¿muerta?

_ Si verás, cuando me habla no me entero de nada, no me cuenta cosas normales, solo habla de órganos y operaciones que me producen fatiga. Me lleva a cenar a sitios donde no puedo hablar sino es susurrando, o sea que mis risas no están incluidas en las citas. Lo más cerca que ha estado de mí es para abrirme la puerta del auto, nada de esas miradas o esos besos que vosotros dos os dais. Creo que no le gusto mucho y que me considera un compromiso por ser hermana de Edward. Una vez quedamos para ir al cine, ya sabes de manera informal, y cuando le dije que quería palomitas, me dijo eso es demasiado infantil.

_ Alice haces bien, no vuelvas a salir con él, alguien que no te deja comer palomitas en el cine, es de otro planeta.

_ ¿Cómo es Edward contigo?, me refiero a las cosas que puedo saber, lo otro lo imagino. No quiero confesiones íntimas pero me gustaría saber.

_ Edward es increíble, me trata como si fuera la única. Cada segundo a su lado me hace sentir más grande, más especial. Cuando me mira puedo verlo todo, todo lo que está en nosotros y olvidarme del resto del mundo. Y algo muy importante, cuando me besa solo pienso en castigos.

_ ¿Castigos?

_ Sí Alice castigos, es muy complicado de explicar.

_ Vale, tú sabrás, a mí nunca me han gustado.

Bella rió sin medida, seguro que si Alice sospechara de qué estaba hablando, se apuntaría a todos ellos.

Llegaron a la puerta de casa, y Bella buscó en su bolso las llaves, recordando en ese momento que se las había dado a Edward. Levantó la cabeza mirando hacia la casa y vio las luces encendidas y oyó ruidos y risas en su interior, miró a Alice con curiosidad.

_ Tu hermano se cansó de esperar y está dando una fiesta.

_ Será para celebrar que se está mudando. Thelma y Dana hablaron a la vez.

_ Oh intenta calmarse para no estallar de furia, llegamos casi una hora tarde.

_ Si no entramos no lo averiguaremos nunca.

_ Bella llamó al timbre.

Lo que vio la dejó sin habla, su hermano Emmett abría la puerta abriendo sus brazos para estrecharla en ellos. Dio vueltas en el aire con ella, la besó como si fuera una muñeca.

Alice miraba a aquel hombre, grande muy grande, y a su hermano, esperaba la reacción de Edward ante aquel despliegue de besos. Nada, no pasaba nada, todo lo contrario, su hermano sonreía como un idiota, mientras aquel grandullón la estrujaba, manoseaba, volteaba por el aire.

_ Emmett, para para por dios, estoy mareada, jajajajaja

_ Estás preciosa, deseaba verte. El camino de vuelta se me ha hecho eterno pensando en cómo estarías.

_ Pues ya ves. Estoy estupenda, pero es cierto que te he extrañado mucho.

Thelma y Dana aprovecharon ese intermedio de muestras afectivas para engancharse a Emmett.

_ Ya era hora de que te dejaras ver por aquí, esta vez ha sido mucho tiempo.

_ Lo sé, lo sé, pero prometo que estaré aquí durante un largo período. Esta vez os cansareis de verme.

_ Eso será imposible, además tienes que arreglame un montón de cosas en la tienda.

_ Jajaja, acabo de llegar y ya me pides reparaciones, tú no cambias nunca.

_ ¿Cómo está tu abuela?, ¿Sigue haciendo esas deliciosas galletas?

_ Está perfecta, y seguro que cuando vayas a verla, te hará un montón de ellas.

Alice seguía en el marco de la puerta, su mirada había pasado de curiosa a expectante. ¿Quién era aquel hombre, bueno mejor dicho, superhombre, que conocía a todo el mundo, y a quien supuestamente su hermano le brindaba el derecho de mostrar su afecto a Bella?

Si las cosas encajaban tendría que ser un familiar, no podía ser de otra manera. Un antiguo amigo, podría haber tratado a Bella así, pero Edward tendría cara de "como vuelvas a tocarla te estampo contra la pared" Un ex novio. No, no, eso imposible, entonces su hermano tendría cara de "si la tocas te mato", un primo, bueno sería familiar, pero tanto beso también hubiera sido sospechoso. No quedaba otra, ¿su hermano?, Bella no le había dicho que tuviera uno, y ¿tenía que ser ese? ¿No podía haberse encontrado a ese hombre en urgencias en el hospital, para enseñarle el juego nuevo de ropa interior? La vida era muy cruel y definitivamente estaba contra ella. Bueno no había otra, tocaba ser correcta y no fijarse donde no debía hacerlo. Las amigas no desean cosas que pueden poner en peligro la amistad. Aunque, ¿por qué iba a poner en riesgo nada?, bueno mejor no pensar.

_ Y tú debes ser Alice. Tu hermano me ha estado hablando de ti y...

_ Seguro que no ha sido muy bien, lo he tenido privado de su amada más tiempo del previsto.

_ No suelo hacerle mucho caso a un hombre enamorado.

_ Pues me alegro porque él lo está y mucho.

_ No podría quejarme si de quien lo está es de Bella. Bueno ven aquí, al menos podríamos presentarnos como corresponde.

La tomo de la mano y se la estrechó para luego darle un beso en la cara. Alice se separó rápidamente. Notó su cuerpo como mantequilla, demasiado pronto para eso. Disimuló estirándose las arrugas del vestido y dirigiéndose hacia Edward.

_ Si he tenido la culpa, como siempre, pero veo que has estado muy entretenido. De todas formas estoy dispuesta y preparada para uno de tus sermones. Pero te advierto, lo único que he hecho ha sido elegir cosas para que esté preciosa para ti.

_ Alice, no tienes que disculparte.

Seguía nerviosa, aquel hombre no dejaba de mirarla, insistente, con ojos de ¿águila?, bueno no sabía exactamente de qué animal eran sus ojos, pero la miraba demasiado.

_ Huele estupendamente, ¿lo has hecho tú Edward? (lo dijo entrando hacia la cocina, habiendo dejado las bolsas sobre el baúl de la entrada). Justo fue a caerse el conjunto de lencería que se había comprado. Las chicas comenzaron a reírse, y ella fue a recogerlas del suelo, justo cuando un Emmett muy dispuesto las tomó antes que ella.

_ Si esto es tuyo tu hombre debe ser muy afortunado y dispuesto a volverse loco sin medida.

Tragó saliva, ¿por qué le costaba tanto trabajo hablar?, ¿qué tenía él que no tuvieran los demás? ¿Decirle no tengo hombre sería una insinuación? ¿Y si lo era?, tenía que buscar una respuesta rápida.

_ Bueno puede que lo tenga, pero en realidad esto es para ir al médico.

Las chicas rompieron a carcajadas, Edward se aproximó a Bella rodeando con su brazo su cintura y acercándola a su costado, besó su frente, luego se acercó a su boca.

_ Espero que la cita con el médico no sea para todas. ¿Has comprado tú algo parecido a eso?

_ ¿Te gustaría?

La besó en la boca con hambre de muchas horas, haciendo que el beso fuera de más presión a una lentitud tortuosa.

_ ¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta?

_ Ha sido una respuesta muy gráfica.

_ Creo que deberíamos cenar, ha sido un arduo trabajo el que hemos compartido Emmett y yo, sólo con la intención de celebrar que ha vuelto. Hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de muchas cosas.

_ Eso está bien.

Alice dio un pequeño tirón de la ropa interior, que aún sujetaba Emmett entre sus manos, y que dejó en las de Alice con una sonrisa. Esa pequeña fierecilla le gustaba. Sería cuestión de saber que tenía dentro de ese precioso cuerpo y esa maravillosa cara, y por supuesto de descubrir porque le tenía tanto miedo.

…..

_ Bueno ya no puedo más, no me entra ni aire.

Dana reía tocándose el vientre y echándose hacia la espalda de su silla.

_ Sigues siendo un maestro en la cocina.

_ He tenido un magnífico ayudante.

_ La lasaña no es mi fuerte Emmett, casi todo lo has hecho tú, yo diría que esta tarde en la cocina he sido más como Bella, solo abrir bolsas de ensalada y dorar un poco el pan.

_ Nunca podrías ser como Bella, ella es el anticristo de las cocinas.

_ Si piensas que le estás descubriendo algo nuevo te equivocas, he puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, y lo he hecho desde el primer momento.

_ Es cierto, ese delantal con el que has cocinado lo decía todo. El que llegue tendrá la sartén por el mango.

_ Creo que aún no sabe diferenciar una sartén de un cazo.

_ Estupendo, pues como no mi dificultad para llevarme bien con la cocina y con esos objetos no identificados, es tan popular, creo que deberíais recoger la mesa, mientras que las chicas me ayudan a colocar todo lo que he comprado. ¿Por cierto?, ¿has dejado algo de espacio en el armario?

_ Aún no he colocado nada, he dejado junto a la puerta del dormitorio una pequeña bolsa de viaje, nena no inundaría tu espacio sin tu permiso.

Se acercó a su silla, agachó la cabeza, y esta vez fue ella la que sin previo aviso lo besó en la boca.

_ Es cierto que sería una invasión, pero una invasión maravillosa y consentida.

_ Ya estamos otra vez. ¿Besos, besos, no sabéis hacer otra cosa?

_ Creo que si saben hacer otras cosas Alice, pero no estoy seguro de que te las vayan a contar. Alice lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, ¿ya estaba otra vez?, ¿por qué tenía siempre que contestar a todas sus frases? No se había dirigido a él casi en toda la cena, había estado hablando de los preparativos de la fiesta con su hermano casi toda la noche, y él no había perdido detalle de su conversación. Se había sentado frente a ella, y había observado cómo no dejaba de mirar todos sus movimientos. Se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. ¿Por qué?

_ Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya.

_ Emmett, ¿dónde piensas dormir?

Edward, cuando vuelvo a casa siempre me quedo con mi padre, no soporto los espacios pequeños. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a tener un sitio para mí, Charlie conserva sobre su taller una habitación con mis cosas. Es temprano no hay demasiado camino hasta allí, en apenas unos 40 minutos la moto me llevará a casa.

_ Edward siempre es así, no podrás convencerlo de lo contrario. Esta noche mi padre y él hablaran de las cosas que han pasado en estos últimos seis meses, mientras que batallan por ver quien hace más trampas en su partida de póker.

_ Espero que me dejéis apuntarme alguna vez.

_ Será estupendo, y podría ser mañana. Es domingo, puedo preparar el almuerzo. Charlie se alegrará de tener compañía. ¿Desde cuándo no vas a verlo?

_ Estuve allí a primeros de mes, estaba estupendo. Vimos un montón de videos de cuando celebrábamos los cumpleaños. Hice algunas compras para la casa, necesitaba algún que otro arreglo, es bueno que estés aquí.

_ Bien entonces, mañana podríais venir a casa, os gustará el lugar. Sin estar demasiado separado de la civilización, es tranquilo, no hay ruidos, sitios espectaculares para pasear y todavía hace buen tiempo.

_ Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente.

_ Nosotras también estaríamos encantadas de ir y ver a Charlie de nuevo.

_ Y tú Alice, ¿Te apuntas?

Ya estaba otra vez, ¿qué podía decir?, no verás tengo problemas cuando te miro, me pone nerviosa que me observes, creo que estoy en peligro, no voy a la consulta del médico a enseñarle ese conjunto que has visto. No había escapatoria.

_ Claro, será estupendo conocer a tu padre Bella y saber dónde has vivido de niña. Creo que me gustará ver tu habitación, saber dónde estudiaste, y conocer a la gente importante para ti.

_ Creo que de eso puedo encargarme yo. Podría explicarte todas esas cosas y muchas más.

Y dale, otra vez igual, o se armaba de valor y ponía las cosas en su sitio, o estaba perdida, de hecho ya se estaba medio perdiendo.

_ Sin duda alguna no dudo lo más mínimo de que podrías ser un maravilloso guía turístico, pero soy más de ir por libre. Me aburre muchísimo ir escuchando a alguien hablar cuando soy yo la que tiene la fama de cotorra.

_ Pues en la cena has estado bastante callada.

_ No la animes Emmett, no te garantizo las consecuencias.

_ ¿Ves?, mi fama es casi tan espectacular como la de Bella en la cocina. Se levantó, no podía seguir sentada ni un segundo más.

_ Puede que para vosotros no sea excesivamente tarde, pero mi padre casi ha perdido un hijo hoy, y yo no lo he visto en todo el día. Creo que es el momento justo de marcharme.

Se levantaron todos.

_ Dejad todo esto chicos, Edward y yo recogeremos en un momento.

Lo miró, la primera noche, todo se había quedado en su sitio, hasta el café. Edward sonrió, se entendían a la perfección.

Se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo y allí se sucedieron los besos. Acordaron encontrarse en casa de las niñas por la mañana temprano, había que aprovechar el día. Emmett estrechó la mano de Edward.

_ Cuidámela, tiene mucho valor para mí.

_ No lo dudes.

Bella besó a su hermano, era estupendo tenerlo de vuelta en casa. Habían compartido muchas cosas, era una persona excepcional. Emmett se acercó a Thelma y a Dana, dándoles un cachetón en las nalgas.

_ Os espero mañana preciosas, si tenéis en casa me gustaría probar alguna de esas galletas.

Se acercó a Alice, y ésta dio un paso atrás. Emmett sonrió. Por momentos le gustaba más. Cautelosa protegiéndose de lo que no conocía. Se adelantó a su despedida.

_ Hasta mañana Emmett, nos veremos en casa de Charlie.

Tomó todas sus cosas y salió como un suspiro por la puerta, despidiéndose de todos los demás.

No podía tenerlo cerca otra vez, desde que lo había visto, algo se había puesto en alerta en todo su cuerpo. Emmett miró a Edward buscando una respuesta, y la obtuvo, directa y clara.

_ No es nada fácil Emmett, piénsatelo.

_ ¿Qué tendría que pensarse Edward?

Sonrieron los dos, por mucho tiempo que pasara, Bella seguiría siendo demasiado inocente e increíblemente honesta para juzgar a los demás. La tomó entre sus brazos, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Demasiadas preguntas, y yo no te he pedido explicaciones por tu tardanza.

La besó, esta vez empezando por sus ojos y deslizando sus labios suavemente por su cuello, mordiendo y chupando el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo el rastro de seda de la piel de Bella sobre su lengua. Habían pasado demasiadas horas, estaba necesitado de ella. Levantó la cabeza y miró al vestíbulo. Vacío, completamente vacío. Se habían marchado y no había sentido nada. Podían haber entrado en la casa, desvalijarla y no se habrían enterado de nada. Así era Bella, sentirla y perder la cabeza siempre iban de la mano.

_ Creo que deberías enseñarme tus compras.

_ Y yo creo que deberíamos colocar tus cosas.

_ De acuerdo, tú me haces espacio y colocamos las cosas de los dos, así podré echar un vistazo.

_ Hay cosas que no quiero que veas.

_ Te prometo no mirar cuando me lo digas.

_ Eres muy testarudo.

_ Tratándose de ti es más que eso.

_ Puesto que no vamos a discutir por haber llegado tarde, haré lo que me pides y algo más.

_ ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

_ A su debido tiempo. Vamos coloquemos las cosas.

_ Me manejas como quieres.

_ Puede que tú lo veas así, pero no es cierto, eres mi dueño, pero eso esta noche va a cambiar. La siguió como se siguen las huellas marcadas en la arena, ¿qué le tendría preparado?, ¿qué podría esperar esa noche?, el no necesitaba más preparación, ya estaba muerto, solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos, hundirse en ella, oler su sexo, amarla sin límites, recuperar el tiempo perdido, poseerla y sentirse en el cielo, tenerla sobre su cuerpo vencida, satisfecha, saciada, y luchar contra las horas hasta el amanecer.

_ Este cajón entero es para ti, y también puedes usar la última puerta del armario. Date la vuelta, tengo algo que colocar en una percha.

_ Mejor voy al baño, necesito afeitarme y así colocas tus pequeños secretos, pero te advierto, es peor que me los imagine.

_ Tu imaginación no ha llegado tan lejos jajajajajaja.

Se marchó al baño, Bella estaba demasiado segura de que lo sorprendería. Miedo le daba pensar que estaría preparando. Controlarse le estaba costando demasiado esfuerzo.

Entro en el baño y la vio con una pequeña bolsa en las manos. Abrió la ducha y comenzó a desnudarse despacio muy despacio. Edward la miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía afeitándose. Cuando dejó caer su camisa al suelo junto a sus pantalones su polla respondió con un tirón que lo hizo cortarse la cara.

_ Eso te pasa por fisgón.

Se acercó a mirarle la herida, cogió un poco de papel lo humedeció y limpió la sangre de su rostro.

_Siéntate, puedo terminar de afeitarte yo, te prometo que puedo hacerlo sin herirte. Seré extremadamente cuidadosa y te devolveré el favor.

_ Este lavabo empieza a ser peligroso.

Acercó una banqueta pequeña, lo sentó despacio, deslizó sus manos por su espalda, quitó su camiseta, llenó el lavabo de agua tibia, tomó la brocha de afeitar y la enjabonó, cogió una nueva cuchilla y abrió sus piernas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Edward. Lo sintió duro, había estado anhelando esa sensación todo el día. Desde que habían estado juntos como uno solo, la sensación de tenerlo dentro se hacía más imperiosa, se había convertido en una necesidad. Tocarlo no era suficiente. Enjabonó su cara mirándolo a los ojos, ojos que le hablaban de deseos. Sintió las manos de Edward apoyarse sobre sus nalgas. Enroscó sus piernas a su cintura.

_ Necesito que te estés muy quieto, solo he hecho esto una cuantas veces.

_ ¿A quién has afeitado así?

_ Jajajaja, no así Edward. He afeitado a mi padre cuando su pulso era tan poco preciso que apenas podía sostener la cuchilla en sus manos.

Comenzó a deslizarla suavemente por su cara, hablándole bajo, despacio, remolona, calentándole la sangre, esa que aún goteaba por su cara hirviendo por ella.

Pasó uno de sus dedos por sus labios para quitar el jabón restante, mientras que la presión de sus piernas la acercaban más a su cuerpo. Insoportable, la tortura era insoportable, estar así de cerca y no tocarla era insufrible. Arrastró una de sus manos por la cinturilla de su braga hasta llevarla entre sus piernas y noto su humedad. Gimió fuerte, se le escapó de su boca como un suspiro incontrolable. Ella estaba caliente igual que él, retrasando lo que estaba por llegar. Bendito juego. Introdujo una de sus manos entre el tejido y su cuerpo, buscando su cavidad, encontrando su clítoris firme, dispuesto para él, lo acarició con sus dedos que se deslizaban sin dificultad entre sus labios. Lista, siempre que la tocaba la encontraba preparada para él. Ni una sola palabra, solo miradas. Ahora fue ella la que gimió.

_ Ahh, Ahh, Edward, no quiero hacerte daño, si sigues así puedo cortarte.

_Es mucho más interesante lo que tengo entre mis manos, que mi barba.

_ Dejame terminar, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

_ No te muevas entonces sobre mí nena, este juego es para mayores y has aprendido muy pronto a jugar.

Siguió deslizando la cuchilla por los lugares donde quedaban restos de jabón, intentando concentrarse en el afeitado, aunque su centro de atención se encontraba en otros lugares, muy lejos de su cara. La polla de Edward presionaba sin miramientos sobre su coño, y su mano, aunque quieta ahora, no dejaba de darle calor, de tomar posesión de lo que era suyo. Pasó una toalla húmeda por su cara. Bajó de sus rodillas y limpió nuevamente los rastros de sangre.

_ Ha quedado perfecto, estas tan suave como un bebe. Lo besó en los labios humedeciendo los mismos en la boca de Edward, mordiendo con sus dientes su labio inferior, tirando y soltando suavemente para volver a morderlo.

_ Dejame prepararme para ti. Dejame sorprenderte. Deja que sea hoy yo la que te haga suspirar por mí.

_ Siempre lo haces princesa. Pero será como tú quieras siempre y cuando me asegures que luego no tendré que parar.

_ No habrá paradas, ni me quejaré de las consecuencias, recibiré todo lo que quieras darme con ansias, tengo demasiada ganas de ti.

_ No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

_ En un momento lo veremos, no suelo prometer nada que no pueda cumplir.

La miró a la cara, verla por la mañana recién despierta era un espectáculo, verla en la intimidad como una mujer ardiente era la locura. Salió del baño, si Bella tardaba mucho en salir podría derretirse.

Bella se lavó, soltó su melena y se quedó desnuda, tomó de la bolsa el body y se lo colocó sobre su cuerpo, verdaderamente le iba a durar muy poco puesto. Dejó la luz del baño encendida, quería que la viese a media luz, que con el paso de los segundos fuera descubriéndola. Abrió la puerta y se quedó en medio de ella, dejando que la luz atravesará su silueta desde la cabeza a los pies. Edward miraba la noche a través de la ventana, se volvió en el mismo instante en el que notó la luz sobre el dormitorio. Lo que vio no lo hubiera imaginado ni en sueños. Bella era una diosa de la lujuria. ¿Qué llevaba puesto? Una de sus piernas a la altura de la rodilla se juntaba con la otra pierna, descalza, sobre su cuerpo una malla dejaba todo y nada a la imaginación, sus pezones atravesaban ¿una red?, eso era una red, que estrechaba todo su cuerpo, que lamía sus formas hasta enloquecerlo. Su pelo suelto, liso acariciaba sus hombros y su espalda, casi como una brisa. Sus ojos intensos sin dejar de mirarlo, invitándolo a lo prohibido a todo lo que su mente había soñado e incluso a lo que no había imaginado nunca. Sus pies inmóviles pegados al suelo, su cuerpo duro desde los pies a la cabeza, su piel caliente, sus manos, cerradas en puño para controlar a la fiera que llevaba dentro, sus dientes apretados, su garganta contraída, su sangre galopando a una velocidad desconocida. Esa mujer era suya, ofreciéndose a él sin reservas, pidiéndole que la amara, que la poseyera como solo un hombre es capaz de hacerlo con la mujer que ama. No pensó más. La alcanzó en tres zancadas, notando el sudor sobre su frente, tirando de una de sus manos y colocándola contra la pared más cercana a la puerta del baño. Se echó contra su cuerpo, aprisionándola.

_ No sabes lo que estas haciéndome nena, no sabes dónde te has metido. Eres demasiado inocente para estos juegos, pero voy a demostrarte lo que te deseo, lo que quiero de ti, espero que no te arrepientas, porque me has llevado hasta el filo del precipicio, al filo del abismo y no tengo más remedio que saltar.

_ Quiero saltar contigo Edward

Asaltó su boca, no necesitaba escuchar nada más porque sabía que lo volvería loco antes de empezar, no pensó en fragilidades, ni en reservas, metía y sacaba su lengua haciendo el amor a su boca sin dejar que sus movimientos lo desconcentraran de otros deseos. Recorrió con sus manos los costados de Bella, parando a la altura de sus pechos, rozándolos sin llegar a tomarlos, ahuecando sus manos, pellizcando con sus pulgares sus pezones que respondieron a sus caricias sobresaliendo como pequeñas montañas de la red. Buscaba a tientas con sus manos un cierre, no había ninguno y como ciego, llevó sus manos hasta sus muslos notando la suavidad de su piel. Una mano en cada pierna, por el interior de sus muslos hasta levantarla apoyándola contra la pared, elevándola hasta la altura de su boca y soportando sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Su cabeza se perdió entre ellas buscando su coño y lamiéndolo por encima del body, con los dientes tirando de las redes, su deseo, romper todo lo que le impedía obtener su alimento. Insistiendo hasta conseguir romper y buscar un espacio por donde saciar su apetito, una lengua que sin detenerse arrasó su coño hasta sentir la suavidad de su flujo caer sobre su boca. Retiró su cabeza para mirarla. Colosal para la vista, endiablado para su cuerpo, Bella se retorcía haciendo olas con su cuerpo contra la pared, elevando sus brazos estirados sobre su cabeza. Nada podía igualar tanta belleza.

_ Eso es nena, mueve tu cuerpo para mí, baila para mí.

Volvió a introducir su lengua en su coño, esta vez como un esclavo, esclavo de su necesidad por ella, maldito por desear aún más.

_ Edward, no aguanto más, no puedo controlarlo más.

Mordió su clítoris presionándolo con sus dientes, sorbiéndolo con sus labios hasta sentirla y oler su clímax en su boca. El cielo, sentir su placer era el cielo.

Dejó caer un muslo, luego el otro enroscando sus piernas cansadas sobre su cintura.

_ Ves lo que me haces, me pierdes, sentirte así es morir si no te tengo, sino te hago mía. No quiero tener cuidado, no quiero acariciarte, ni mimarte, solo quiero estar dentro de ti y que me sientas tan dentro que no sepas hasta donde llego. ¿Lo entiendes nena?, dime que lo entiendes porque me estoy muriendo.

_ Lo que tú quieras Edward, cómo tú quieras cariño.

Sus manos subieron hasta el filo del body arañando con sus manos el tejido y su cuerpo, tirando con fuerza del mismo hasta rajarlo por completo. Bella tembló como una espiga, sonriéndole, amándolo sin medida, pidiéndole todo, todo lo que él deseaba darle.

_ Toma lo que quieras Edward es tuyo, solo tuyo.

Bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y apartó hacia un lado el bóxer, no había tiempo para más, no quería nada con medida, quería poseerla, allí, ahora en ese mismo momento. Enterró su polla en ella enfundándola en su coño caliente, húmedo de su placer, sintiendo como sus paredes lo acariciaban dándole la bienvenida. Una sola estocada fue suficiente para el delirio, como quien golpea un muro que no le deja ver, como quien intenta ver en una tormenta de arena, como quien lucha contra fantasmas, entrando una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Bella.

_ Agarrate a mis hombros nena, con fuerza.

Y siguió a galope el camino de su cuerpo para saciarlos, para que no quedara nada que pedir, nada que desear, nada que exigir.

Sintió las paredes de su coño contraerse fuerte, muy fuertemente, Bella estaba tan cerca que lo estaba arrastrando con ella.

_ Eso es nena liberate, liberame contigo, sigue presionando así. Eres perfecta para mí, sigue nena, sigue.

Y Bella estrechó con fuerza ordeñando sin medida.

_ AhhAhh, Buff Buff, más más más, sigue sigue, Ahhhhhhh.

Y allí perdida en su reparación, oyéndose así misma gritar y pedir, escuchó a Edward llegar con ella, a ese lugar donde suelen ir los corazones a recobrar la calma.

_ Te quiero, te amo tanto que esto que siento por ti no me cabe en el pecho.

Mordió su hombro marcándola y busco su cuello para perderse unos instantes en su olor. Recuperó el aliento y sin salir de ella la tomó en brazos hasta llevarla a la cama. La depositó ahora si con cuidado, retiró el resto de la malla de su cuerpo.

_ Dime que no te he hecho daño, no podría soportarlo. Mirame nena, hablame. Bella sonrió.

_ Prometeme que cada día habrá algo de esto y te aseguro que seré tu esclava para siempre.

_ Cada día princesa, cada tarde, cada noche, cada vez que tú lo desees.

Se acostó a su lado, cobijándola en sus brazos, esos que a Bella le parecían el sitio más hermoso del mundo para estar, la balanceo, como se acuna a un bebe.

_ Descansa mi cielo, es tarde, duerme en mis brazos, no te soltaré. Y Bella durmió como duerme un ángel, entre las nubes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Para mi niña Lorena, la cosita más tímida que he conocido en el chat, pensaba dedicarte el capítulo 14, de hecho te lo comenté, pero éste me ha parecido más silencioso, como tú, que sin muchas palabras dices muchas cosas.**

* * *

><p>…..La mañana asomó lenta, dejando su luz pausada en una nebulosa sobre su cuerpo. Edward la seguía manteniendo abrazada, ambos de costado. Desde atrás podía sentir su respiración rítmica, segura, calmada. El perfil de su cuerpo, un mapa de curvas perfectas, la estrechez de su cintura, que podía casi rodear con sus manos y la redondez de sus caderas, su anclaje. Mirarla y sonreír se había convertido en un acto reflejo de su cuerpo, tanta belleza en su mujer, un delito para los sentidos. Gozar de su placer obteniendo con ello el suyo propio, era tan fácil como respirar.<p>

Tirados en el suelo, los restos de una maraña de tela que había envuelto a Bella durante tan solo unos minutos. Recordó su reacción al verla enfundada en esa red, prohibido, pecado, lujuria, delirio, embriaguez. Todo eso era lo que había sentido, habría deseado emborracharse de ella para siempre. Todos sus músculos volvieron a contraerse y formar una roca contra la espalda de Bella. No debía estar permitido desearla de nuevo, pero permanentemente su mente y su cuerpo oían su llamada.

Sus hombros llevaban su marca, una aureola rosada (recuerdo de su boca mordiéndola en el éxtasis), como un animal furioso en plena gloria. Rozó con la yema de los dedos la señal. ¿Le habría hecho otras? Oírla pedir más fue su perdición.

La notó moverse y aferrarse a sus brazos. Besó su nuca en un beso semejante a una caricia. No quiso despertarla. Esta mañana la mimaría, cuidaría de los destrozos que le había ocasionado en la noche.

Salió de la cama despacio, igual que un ladrón abandona el lugar robado y fue hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta.

Dejó caer el agua por su cuerpo, un cuerpo que aún olía a ella. Miró su miembro, desde que había conocido a Bella, éste parecía feliz haciendo horas extraordinarias. Pensó que el placer residía en todas partes, porque no había un lugar en su cuerpo que no hormigueara al tocarla, o al sentirla cerca. Siempre deseo.

Miró su reloj. Preparó el baño para lavarla con cuidado, disfrutaría con eso, tocarla con ternura, sanar con caricias sus violentos ataques de amor.

Se dirigió, envuelto en una toalla en su cintura, hacia la cama con pasos silenciosos, llegó hasta la orilla de la cama, se arrodilló en el suelo y acercó su cara a la de Bella.

_ Despierta ángel mío.

Olía a sueño feliz, a descanso, a paz, a calidez al amor de los dos. Sabía que tenía que esperar, pero que al final lo oiría de sus labios... con los ojos aún cerrados le habló...

_ Todas las mañanas deberían ser así, eres más dulce que mi despertador.

Abrió los ojos encontrándolo muy cerca y tomó una bocanada de aire que fue soltando pausadamente sobre los labios de Edward.

La cogió en sus brazos y firmemente, quieto, la besó en la boca. Fue un beso que saluda, que reconoce, que muestra sentimientos, que da sin esperar nada a cambio. Un beso de los "malditos", porque siempre piden más. La llevó hasta la bañera y la depositó en ella con cuidado. El agua caliente abrazó a Bella acariciando su piel soñolienta, relajándola.

_ Empiezo a estar tremendamente confundida. No sé si me gustas más cuando dominas, cuando mandas, cuando seduces, cuando mimas, cuando te extraño.

_ Yo no tengo preferencias, contigo es siempre.

_ Y eso, ¿no te da un poco de miedo?

_ En absoluto, me hace más fuerte, tener un motivo por el que sentirme vivo y querer entregártelo todo.

_ ¿Cómo cuando el día cede a la noche?

_ Eso es, el sol se esconde, pero deja paso a la noche, a un cielo cargado de estrellas, y mientras el día descansa, el ciclo siempre se repite. No es más importante uno que otro, ambos se continúan, se complementan, así es mi amor por ti.

Tomó la esponja y comenzó a pasarla por su espalda casi sin ejercer presión, notando como la piel de Bella reaccionaba ante su roce.

_ Perdoname, anoche no fui capaz de controlarme. Fue cruel contigo.

_Creo que no entiendes bien el concepto de cruel, (lo miró a los ojos). ¿Has oído alguna queja?, ¿me oíste decir que pararas? Creo que lo único que hice fue recibir y pedir más como una loba. Solo hiciese lo que yo te rogaba, dármelo todo.

_ Eres una bruja que me hace perder la cabeza, que me nubla la mente, que desata mi furia, que me convierte en una bestia poderosa, en un animal hambriento, en un jodido adicto que busca sin remedio perderse en tu cuerpo.

_ Edward, es a esa bestia a quien deseo. Pero si quieres disculparte hazlo con mi ropa.

Rieron los dos. Si cada mañana empezaba de esa manera, comenzaría a solicitar firmemente la vida eterna.

… 40 minutos más tarde, una enojadísima Alice, esperaba con Thelma y Dana, para subirse al auto de Edward y dirigirse, según ella al matadero.

_ ¿A qué se debe tanto entusiasmo?

_ Tengo dolor de cabeza, no he dormido en toda la noche.

_ ¿Algún motivo en especial?

Edward le había lanzado irónicamente aquel mensaje, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, obteniendo un gesto de enfado y una sacada de lengua.

_ Edward conduce y cállate la boca. Estás más guapo cuando miras a Bella y te olvidas de mí.

_ Alice, respira profundo y relájate, el camino es muy corto, sin que apenas te des cuenta estaremos allí y pasaremos un buen día.

_ Estoy segura de ello Bella, porque si no es así, mi cabeza estallará, se hará dos partes y os daré a todos un día que no olvidareis jamás. Tu padre me recordará siempre como el monstruo de dos cabezas, y ese lugar cambiará de nombre, para que no pueda encontrarlo y volver.

_ Si no querías venir, era tan fácil como haberte quedado en casa con Petter.

_ Nada es fácil desde ayer Edward, te lo aseguro.

Y Edward la comprendía, si Alice aceptaba que algo estaba sintiendo por Emmett, que había una fuerza inexplicable entre ellos, todo iría bien. Si intentaba luchar contra ello, tendría algo más que dolor de cabeza.

La miró nuevamente por el espejo y le guiñó un ojo. Alice se tapó la cara con las manos, su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse. A su hermano jamás le había podido ocultar nada.

… Y allí estaban, en un lugar apartado a pocos kilómetros de Londres, un lugar agradable, una casa pequeña, bien conservada, unida a un grandísimo taller, que se erguía en dos plantas, con amplios ventanales. A la izquierda de la entrada un pequeño terrario sembrado con flores de semillas, dando color a la tierra y a la derecha, un sillón de balancín rodeado de macetas colgantes. Separada, pero a poca distancia la moto aparcada del que no quería nombrar ni en su mente.

Lo vio salir por la puerta de la casa y casi resbaló al bajar del coche. Tras de él, un hombre de mediana edad, de piel curtida pero muy bien conservado, avanzaba hacia Bella hasta estrecharla en sus brazos.

_ Mi pequeña, cada día estás más bonita.

_Aunque no sea cierto siempre me lo dirás, pero esta vez el trabajo no es solo mío. Te presento a Edward.

_Ya me han hablado de él (lo dijo mirando a Emmett). Encantado de conocerte hijo.

La palabra hijo le arañó deliciosamente por dentro. Charlie sabía el tesoro de hija que tenía en

Bella y llamarlo hijo era aceptarlo.

_ Es un placer Charlie por muchos motivos, sé que me entiendes.

Thelma y Dana corrieron hacia Charlie y Emmett, entregándole a éste un recipiente cargado de las galletas de la abuela.

_ La llamé anoche al llegar a casa y al enterarse que habías vuelto se puso manos a la obra, o la masa como prefieras, Me dijo - ese chico es enorme gracias a mis galletas-

_ Jajajaja, iré a verla mañana mismo, se merece que la invite a comer, estoy deseando volver a oír sus historias.

_ Y ella irá contigo a cualquier parte que quieras llevarla, ya lo sabes.

Una nerviosísima Alice dejaba el coche la última. En sus manos una bandeja cubierta. Zapatillas de deporte, pantalón corto vaquero y una sudadera finísima sobre un top a rayas. Sus pasos cortos la aproximaban hacia el grupo.

_ Bonitas piernas.

_ Apropiado saludo Emmett, son las mismas de ayer. Usted debe de ser Charlie. Se acercó a besarlo.

_ Soy Alice, la hermana de este individuo que mantiene casi secuestrada a su hija y que sintiéndolo mucho, he de advertirle que será para siempre.

_ Jajaja, algo así tenía entendido.

Extendió las manos para entregarle la bandeja.

_ No es gran cosa, solo un pastel de carne, pero no todos somos expertos en la cocina como Edward y Emmett o desastres como Bella. Espero que me cuente como empezó entre ella y esa parte de la cocina que atenta contra su vida.

_ Podría contarte tantas cosas que tendrías que quedarte una larguísima temporada.

¿Quedarse allí?, ¿Con Emmett mirándola como si fuera comestible? Ni loca.

…. La mañana trascurrió con un largo paseo por los alrededores. La casa estaba situada en medio de un valle tranquilo, sin ruido con sonidos naturales, y olor a bosque. El aire limpio, era fácil muy fácil imaginarse a Bella creciendo allí y recorriendo la distancia hasta llegar a casa de Disart para adiestrar a Azor.

Emmett, agarrado de ambos brazos por Thelma y Dana reía constantemente contando historias, algunos juegos compartidos, heridas de combate en peleas infantiles.

Alice mantenía los oídos bien abiertos a la conversación de Charlie, que narraba ilusionado la construcción de su taller y como su hijo le había sido de gran ayuda.

_ Es fuerte, muy fuerte. Era el primero en comenzar los trabajos en la mañana. Nos mantenía a todos deseosos de acabar con la tarea de ese día, además de tener que hacer la comida y mantener a Bella alejada de la cocina.

_ ¿Y qué hacía Bella?, era muy pequeña.

_ Alice, Bella ha mantenido unida a esta familia siempre, incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Ella es única para nosotros.

_ Eso no lo pondría en duda jamás, es tan fácil de querer.

_ ¿Sabes?, nunca pidió nada. Se levantaba temprano con nosotros y antes de ir a la escuela, recogía con mucha dificultad las camas. Mantenía nuestra ropa limpia y ordenada. Asumía muchas responsabilidades con tan solo 8 años. Aunque es algo más que un horror para cocinar, y lo digo con pleno conocimiento, nunca le intimidó hacer lo que estaba en su mano. Elaboraba la lista de la compra, hacía un menú para cada día.

Hubo tiempos muy difíciles para mí en los que no ejercí de padre como debía. La muerte de mi mujer arrastró de mí y Bella como un ángel y a veces como un demonio luchó por mí. Es mucho más que una hija, es mi guardiana.

_ Cuando la conocí me pareció frágil y delicada, pero tan transparente. Alguien que no oculta nada, honesta y firme. Que Edward la adore no es nada extraño.

_ Espero que la cuide.

_ Lo hará con su propia vida, tendrías que ver como la mira.

Bella y Edward juntos, agarrados de las manos, sus dedos entrelazados. La cabeza de ella reposando levemente sobre el hombro de Edward.

_ ¿Qué te parece todo esto?

_ Un lugar donde venir a refugiarse de vez en cuando. Un trocito de ti, de lo que ha hecho que seas quién eres.

_ ¡Hora de volver! (se oyó a Emmett)

_ Tú siempre con hambre (comentó su padre)

_ Hoy especialmente.

Lo dijo mirando a Alice y ésta dio un traspiés que la llevaba directa al suelo. Se acercó a ella para sostenerla por un brazo y ayudarla a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

_ Me parece que arrastras demasiada ciudad.

_ Y tú no sé cómo soportas tu cara dura.

_ Te resistes tanto que no puedo ser de otra manera. Me gustas demasiado y soy muy tenaz.

Lo miró a los ojos, ojos que en ese momento disparaban fuego y que al mismo tiempo pedían misericordia.

_ Si esperas que tiemble y me derrita en tus brazos vas listo, puedes morir esperando.

_ Prefiero que me retes, me gustan las cosas complicadas.

_ Pues vas a delirar de placer.

La risa de Emmett resonó formando eco, mientras una indignada Alice corría hacia Bella.

_ ¿Cómo puedes ser hermana de esa cosa?

_ Es un poco bruto, pero una buena persona. ¿Te ha ofendido?

_ No nena, solo la intimida. De alguna manera están midiendo sus fuerzas.

Y Bella lo entendió, ¿Alice y Emmett? Esto sí que sería un buen espectáculo, la Bella cotorra y la Bestia.

_ Jajajaja… jajajaja date por vencida Alice. Te lo aseguro no tendrás escapatoria.

_ Gracias por la confianza, ah y eso lo veremos.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, tenía las ganas de abofetearse a sí misma. ¿Era tan evidente? Tendría que actuar de otra manera. Tal vez si se dejara seducir un poquito Emmett perdería el interés. Estaba loca, completamente loca. Si se dejaba seducir caería rendida, y ¿luego qué? Dios que complicado era esto del amor y los gustos y los sentimientos. En los libros se veía todo mucho más fácil. Tendría que cambiar sus inclinaciones literarias. A partir de ahora solo leería grandes batallas de la historia. Seguro que Bella podría recomendarle alguna.

…. Sentados todos en la mesa, como en una gran reunión familiar los minutos iban pasando, para algunos mejor que para otros.

_ ¿Qué es esa manca negra que hay en el techo de la cocina?

_ Un recordatorio de las habilidades de Bella.

_ Por favor papá te lo suplico, no eches más leña al fuego.

_ Si si, sería estupendo saber hasta dónde llegas Bella.

_ Alice, ésta me la pagas.

_ No tenía más de 9 años cuando quiso sorprendernos.

_ Y sabe Dios que lo hizo.

_Emmett callate, con que lo cuente Charlie ya tengo bastante, huelga a los comentarios.

_ Pues trabajábamos desde muy temprano en el taller, era sábado por desgracia no había escuela ese día. Bella intentó hacer de comer no solo para nosotros, sino para todo el pueblo, al menos en la olla había espaguetis para un regimiento. No sabemos que pudo ocurrir entremedias, ella nunca nos lo contó, solo supimos que algo grande había ocurrido cuando la vimos delante de nosotros mirando al suelo y con las manos agarradas a la espalda. Emmett salió sin preguntar nada, sabía que algo no andaba bien solo con mirarla.

Yo solo escuché "la olla está en el techo"

_ Jajaja... Ah jajaja

_ Jajajaja... AhAhAh

Las risas duraron durante segundos.

_ ¿Qué hiciste nena?, ¿Cómo la subiste hasta allá arriba?

_ Yo no la subí, ella saltó sola cuando se puso negra, el agua se salía por todas partes hirviendo y los espaguetis salían disparados contra mí. Recordé las palabras de mi madre – no te acerques al fuego- así que los dejé tanto tiempo que seguro que se revelaron.

_Fue un desastre limpiar todo, pero ella fue una valiente. Nos ayudó a recoger y a pesar de nuestras risas, no echó ni una lágrima.

_ Otro día los enemigos fueron las palomitas. ¿Lo recuerdas Emmett?

_ Cierra la boca Thelma.

_ Nunca había llegado tan rápido a casa como aquel día. Como Bella no quería encender los fuegos, se le ocurrió meter un kilo de maíz en el horno. Bella dijo - la puerta está cerrada, no pasará nada-. Le hubieran podido dar un premio como artificiera. Cuando el maíz empezó a abrirse, nos pusimos muy contentas, parecía que todo iba bien y saltábamos a la vez que ellas. Cuando empezaron a saltar más y más, empujaban la puerta del horno y comenzaron a salir invadiendo todo el espacio aéreo.

_ Jajajaja

_ Jajajajajajaj

_ Esto no vale, os estáis divirtiendo a mi costa. Jaja

Edward tomó su mano y se la llevo a la boca, besándola con una delicadeza exquisita. Emmett y Charlie se miraron. En ellos se podía apreciar algo muy especial.

_ Bueno ya está bien. Las mujeres podríamos recoger todo esto, ser un poco generosas, los hombres han preparado la comida.

_ Me gustaría Charlie poder medir mis trampas en el póker contigo y con Emmett, he tenido un buen maestro.

_ Eso está hecho.

Las chicas se retiraron recogiendo la mesa y hubo un momento a solas para Alice y Bella.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre con Emmett?

_ Bella lo siento, esto no debería estar pasándome, eres la pareja de Edward y mi amiga. Yo no debería, (se calló)

_ ¿No deberías qué Alice? ¿Crees que eres tú quién elije? No Alice estás equivocada, es tu corazón y ante él no puedes hacer nada. Emmett es mi hermano si, ¿y qué?, ¿Tú crees que yo tendría derecho a imponerle quien puede gustarle o de quién puede enamorarse?

_ No es eso Bella. Yo no he sentido nunca nada así. ¿Puede que salga bien?, pero ¿y si no es así? No querría perder tu amistad, ni enfrentarme a Edward, ni convertirme en un impedimento para vuestra relación maravillosa que tenéis. ¿No lo entiendes?

_ Claro que lo entiendo, pero quiero que comprendas y espero que no lo olvides, que he recibido de ti en muy pocos días más de lo que muchos me han ofrecido en años. Jamás me atrevería a juzgarte por algo que puede nacer o no entre vosotros. Si Edward y yo, si lo nuestro no fuera para siempre, ¿dejarías tú de apreciarme, de interesarte por lo que fuera de mí?

_ No Bella, eso no ocurrirá jamás.

_ Ves, eso es lo que importa. No quiero que pienses en nosotros, solo en ti, en lo que estás sintiendo, en lo que crees que puede ser. Esto está en vuestras manos.

_ ¿Cómo es Emmett Bella?, parece tan seguro de sí, como si supiera que nada puede resistírsele. Tengo miedo, esto no es nada parecido al amor que describen los libros.

_ Alice, puede hablarte de Emmett, pero con tu miedo no puedo hacer nada, yo misma vivo inmersa en él. Mis sentimientos por Edward son tan fuertes que presiento que mi vida se escapó para dar lugar a otra cosa. No es lo que me hace sentir lo que temo, sino dejar de sentirlo. Descubrir todo, asimilarlo y aceptarlo en tan poco tiempo ha sido y es muy duro. Cada día te sientes más libre y al mismo tiempo más presa. Sin dejar de ser tú misma intentas superarte, es como intentar alcanzar una meta que unas veces está cerca y otras se escapa, pero ¿sabes? no puedes luchar contra ello, es imposible vencer. Está en todas partes, en su olor, en su tacto, en su mirada, en las cosas que me dice, en la forma en que nos unimos cuando hacemos el amor.

Alice se puso colorada.

_ Lo siento Alice, no quería avergonzarte con ese comentario.

_ No es por eso Bella, es que yo no he...no he

_ Oh Alice, yo tampoco hasta que conocí a tu hermano.

Se abrazaron, las dos habían compartido algo hermoso, palabras que significaban mucho más de lo que se decían.

Bella la miró y acarició su rostro.

_ Emmett es extraordinario, jamás hará algo que tú no desees. Es o al menos siempre lo ha sido muy selectivo. Ha viajado mucho, tuvo que madurar muy joven. Hubo dos años en los que su vida parecía estar desquiciada. Tenía contratos con Empresas muy importantes, hacía reportajes maravillosos. Ganaba mucho dinero y vivía muy bien. Pero esa vida no le llenaba. Quizá porque hemos nacido aquí y este lugar te atrapa, pero te pide cosas sencillas, o quizás porque no le gustaba esa clase de vida. Cuando tuvo más dinero del que podía gastar se hizo independiente. Ahora recorre el mundo buscando sus imágenes perfectas, esas que le hacen bien en su trabajo, que le hacen reconocerse como bueno en su trabajo. Deberías ver sus fotos, las que solo enseña a las personas que le importan o a los que ama. Ha trabajado mucho y muy duro y sin embargo nunca se ha olvidado de Charlie o de mí.

_ Me lo estás presentando como un héroe Bella, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

_ Lo es Alice, lo es siendo un adolescente y lo sigue siendo para nosotros.

Unas risas se oyeron en el salón al mismo tiempo que una conversación sobre cartas.

_ No me lo puedo creer, nosotras en plan sentimental y ellos robándose los ases.

_ Todo forma parte de lo extraordinario que son, niños entre ellos, amantes magníficos con sus mujeres. No cambiaría nada en Edward, te lo dije aquel día en el desayuno.

_ Gracias Bella.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_ Pues la verdad, no tengo ni idea, quizá si dejara de temblar cuando se acerca, o no me sintiese pequeña cuando me mira, o no deseara ser más bonita para gustarle, o no caerme cuando me habla y poder seguir siendo una cotorra y no quedarme muda frente a él...

_ Jajajaja. Alice, no lo puedo creer, tus libros no te han enseñado nada. Es lo mismo que yo te dije ¿recuerdas tú contestación?

_ Ni la nombres, esa palabra ni la nombres.

Rieron sin medida y no oyeron los pasos acercándose a ellas.

_ ¿Podríamos echar una mano nena?

_ ¿Dónde?

_ Donde tú me digas princesa

_ ¿Ya te has aburrido?

_ Es imposible jugar con los dos, se han aliado contra mí.

_ Bueno es lógico son Swan. Y tú Emmett, ¿también vienes a ayudar?

_ En realidad yo venía a preguntarle a Alice si quería ver algunas de mis fotografías.

La mente de Alice funcionó rápidamente "debería ver sus fotos, esas que solo enseña a quienes les importa o a las personas que ama". La duda no le dejaba decidir.

_ Solo es una invitación Alice, puedes negarte si quieres, no pienso insistir, sé que si lo hago la negativa sería rotunda.

_ No pensaba negarme Emmett, me gusta conocer el trabajo de las personas que conozco, dice mucho de ellas.

_ Pues yo espero que mis instantáneas solo te digan cosas buenas

_ No pienso preguntar por qué.

Se rió, supo que si seguía acosándola perdería el terreno ganado.

_ Espero que no os hagamos falta durante un buen rato.

_ Estaremos bien Emmett te lo aseguro.

_ ¿Y dónde están esas fotos?

_ En mí dormitorio, sobre el taller.

_ No empezamos nada bien.

Edward y Bella se volvieron, no querían que Alice los viera reírse Emmett tuvo que aguantarla como pudo. Estaba seguro que Alice había pensado en alto y no se había dado cuenta de que lo había soltado. Era igual que Bella, no podía ocultar nada.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y la sostuvo para que Alice pasara. Bajaron las escaleras juntos. Tenía que hablar de algo, ignorar todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo solo con caminar a su lado.

_ ¿Por qué vives aquí Emmett?

_ No es un sitio para vivir Alice, al menos para mí. En realidad, paso mucho tiempo fuera buscando cosas que me hacen sentir bien, pero podría decirte que al final de cada etapa, necesito recordar quien soy, como me hice hasta llegar donde estoy, las cosas y con la gente que viví. Me gusta darle a las cosas el lugar que tienen. La vida en solitario, los países que conoces, las diferentes culturas, las tradiciones, te llaman a conocerlas, pero cuando estás tan lejos, quien eres, te recuerda volver.

Llegaron al taller y subieron hasta un espacio abierto grande muy iluminado. Todo estaba en un orden inmaculado. Un sofá enorme en su centro de cara a los ventanales desde donde se podía ver casi todo el valle, las cristaleras hasta el suelo. Al fondo una enorme cama, cubierta con un cobertor de piel. Retiró la mirada rápidamente. Una mesa de madera alargada y muy grande con dos baquetas altas, suspendidas sobre patas de vaca, soportaban unos enormes cuadernos y carpetas. Le indicó con la mano que se acercara a la mesa y se sentó en una de las banquetas. Golpeó suavemente la otra con la palma de su mano para que Alice se sentara y una vez que lo hubo hecho, se la acercó a la suya.

_ No voy a comerte, te lo prometo. No voy tan siquiera a besarte aunque no hago otra cosa que pensar en ello.

Alice se enojó cuando oyó besarte y luego respiró al oír que no lo haría.

_ Relájate Alice y mira las fotos, me gustaría que sintieras algo de lo que yo siento cuando las hago, pero si no es así no pasará nada.

_ Podré relajarme cuando dejes de hablarme tan cerquita.

_ Entendido.

Se separó un poco de ella sin dejar de mirarla, tenía los ojos más expresivos que había visto en su vida. Fue pasando las fotografías, separando curiosamente las de color de las hechas en blanco y negro. Su cara era digna de mirarla detenidamente, se sucedía las muecas en su rostro, su boca pintaba sonrisas espectaculares y su pequeña lengua, se lamía sus labios mientras sus ojos expectantes recorrían las imágenes detenidamente.

Tomó una muy especial para Emmett, era en blanco y negro, la imagen de una niña de no más de 10 años, llevando a su hermano en brazos, un pequeño de pocos meses, mientras corría descalza por su suelo abrupto. Al fondo se podía apreciar el polvo que levantaban las bombas. La niña huía de la guerra, pero en su cara no había miedo, solo prisa, como si estuviera acostumbrada a huir, como si ya lo hubiera hecho demasiadas veces.

Llevó su mano a su boca y la fotografía se quedó apoyada sobre la mesa. Aguantó sus lágrimas, no quería aparecer demasiado emocionada. ¿De qué sirven los sentimientos cuando se ven esos momentos si el resto del tiempo no eres consciente de ellos?

Emmett tomó la fotografía le dio la vuelta y escribió algo en ella. La metió en un sobre color sepia y la depositó en sus manos.

_ Es una de mis favoritas. Llévatela y lee lo que he escrito en ella cuando llegues a casa.

No dijo nada, no podía, el rostro de la pequeña seguía en su mente y las palabras de Emmett la alertaban de lo que vendría.

_ Suelo cumplir mis promesas Alice, pero me estás pidiendo a gritos que te bese.

Se acercó a su boca y rozó con sus labios los de Alice con tal delicadeza que pareció no tocarla, sin ejercer presión, sin capturas, sin imposiciones.

Se retiró mirándola, viendo como ella agachaba la cabeza y cruzaba las manos retorciendo su sudadera. No se había negado. Levantó con un dedo su barbilla y la miró fijamente.

_ Dime que no vuelva a hacerlo, y te aseguro que no sucederá jamás, que no lo intentaré nuevamente.

Alice no contestó ¿qué podría decir? estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo que su cuerpo no temblara demasiado.

Y volvió a acercarse a su boca, despacio, dándole tiempo a negarse. Pero no ocurrió, Alice no se negó, solo cerró sus ojos en un intento de sentirlo esta vez mucho más intensamente. Emmett depositó pequeños besos en sus labios con tal lentitud que pareciera querer para el tiempo. Pasó su lengua por los labios, no quería invadir, con Alice hubiera sido un error, pero si saborearla, reconocer su sabor y que ella no olvidara el suyo.

No la presionó más, la cogió por la cintura y la puso sobre el suelo.

_ Es hora de volver. No quiero que nadie piense que hemos desaparecido demasiado tiempo. Alice, este sería un buen momento para decir algo, aunque solo sea una palabra.

Ella lo miró con una interrogación ¿qué palabra definía lo que estaba sintiendo? Sería mejor reponerse.

_ Estoy bien, es solo un beso, no tienes que preocuparte, y sí tienes razón, es mejor que vayamos con los demás.

Lo dijo suave de manera melosa, aún nublada por su beso.

La tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras y en la puerta del taller se la besó, para luego soltársela y volver hacia la casa.

En el camino de vuelta vieron a Edward sentado bajo el porche, en el balancín. Sobre sus piernas estiradas mantenía a Bella profundamente dormida. Acariciaba su cabello despejándolo de su cara y la miraba como si toda ella no fuera real.

Emmett se acercó y después de hacerle unas señas la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia la casa, recostándola en el sofá.

Alice alargó la mano para ayudar a Edward a levantarse.

_ ¿Qué llevas ahí?

_ Me la ha regalado Emmett, tiene fotos magníficas, es un fotógrafo extraordinario, hay alma en estas fotos Edward.

_ Parece que la familia Swan invade sin avisar.

Alice no contestó, agarró a su hermano del brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. No pensaba hablarle de lo que él ya sabía, de lo que el sentía por Bella, de lo que ella empezaba a vivir. Estaba feliz pero muy asustada.

… Charlie y Emmett se despidieron de todos, no sin antes pedirle a Alice su teléfono. El camino de vuelta fue casi en silencio. Thelma y Dana estaban demasiado cansadas y cayeron enseguida. Alice miraba a través de la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos. Edward conducía hablando bajito, diciéndole a Bella palabras que solo indicaban su deseo de estar a solas con ella, tiempo para los dos.

… Entraron en casa y Edward la tomó entre sus brazos.

_ No he querido decirte nada antes para no estropear este maravilloso día. Mañana temprano vuelo a París con Petter. Serán solo dos días nena, pero se me harán eternos. Dime que me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti.

_ Te echaré de menos mucho, pero contigo no sé nunca mucho cuanto es, como puedo medirlo, contigo nada tiene medida cariño.

Segunda vez, ya se lo había dicho dos veces - "cariño".

_ Dímelo otra vez, dímelo nena.

_ Te echaré de menos mucho, pero...

_ Eso no.

Sonrió burlona, sabía a lo que Edward se refería desde el principio. Cuando se le había escapado la primera vez había sido sin darse cuenta, como si las palabras por si solas hubieran tomado esa decisión, igual que su cuerpo tomaba la iniciativa de entregarse sin reservas. Ahora él se lo había pedido y era como si esperara que tuvieran más significado.

_ Cariño, eres mi cariño, algunas veces mi cielo, otras mi infierno. En ocasiones mi ángel otras mi demonio, mi ogro, la intemperie y mi refugio, mi calma y mi tempestad. Muchas veces llegas a ser mi todo, pero me satisface pensar que solo eres mi hombre, solo mi hombre. No importan las palabras Edward, porque a veces son fáciles otras muy difíciles de decir, lo que sentimos es lo importante, lo que somos capaces de entregar, lo que no espera nada a cambio, y de eso te aseguro que tengo una vida entera para darte.

Lo arrasó con sus palabras. En muy pocos días había invadido su tiempo y su espacio, le había exigido su alma y su cuerpo, le había medio arrancado su pasado y se iba introduciendo en su presente, y ella le decía que tenía una vida de entrega para darle.

_ Si me concedieran otra vida aparte de la que tengo ahora, la viviría contigo también, pero no podría amarte más de lo que te amo.

Lo miró a los ojos entendiendo a la perfección sus palabras, su mirada y la presión de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Edward la necesita en esos momentos como se necesita el aire para respirar. No era su cuerpo lo que necesitaba en ese instante, era su alma. Esa noche necesitaba hacerle el amor, buscarse el uno en el otro y perderse donde nadie fuese capaz de encontrarlos, donde los amantes se esconden para no ser vistos, para que nada les sorprenda, para que el universo entero sea solo de ellos, ese lugar donde solo existe la entrega.

Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus pequeños dedos hicieron aros en su cabello y su boca se acercó a la de Edward con ternura infinita. Tiernos y cálidos los besos, suave y húmeda su lengua fue conquistando la de Edward sin prisa, como si todo el tiempo del mundo fuera solo de ellos. Las manos de Edward, como suaves plumas acariciaban su espalda. Tácitamente se habían concedido una tregua a las prisas, al descontrol, hoy tocaba silencio, devoción, adoración. El amor hoy sería una oración.

Edward la tomó de la mano y callados se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio, como quien tiene aprendida la lección y lo ha hecho muchas veces llegaron hasta la cama. Bella desabrochó los botones de su camisa, uno a uno, los ojos clavados en Edward, sacando su camisa por sus brazos, rodeándolo hasta ponerse a su espalda y deslizarla suavemente.

Edward se dio la vuelta, quitó su pasador del pelo y lo peinó con sus manos dejando que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran sus hombros. Levantó su camiseta hasta sacarla por su cabeza. Bella bajo hasta sus pies y los descalzó, subió hasta sus pantalones y bajó su cremallera. Se mordió sus labios dulcemente. Bajó los pantalones hasta el suelo.

Él la subió hasta ponerla frente a él, quitó su falda y la acompañó hasta pasarla por sus piernas. Besó cada uno de sus pies, subiendo por sus pantorrillas hasta su vientre.

Bella quitó sus boxers con extremo cuidado y el acompañó sus movimientos bajando sus braguitas.

Desnudos frente a frente, ni batallas, ni combates, ni victoriosos ni vencidos.

Bella se tumbó en la cama con sus piernas flexionadas y sus brazos extendidos llamándolo a su regazo. Edward hipnotizado atendiendo a sus instintos y envolviéndola en sus abrazos, esos que ella anhelaba. Ni un solo ruido, la nada, el todo. Fuego permanentemente encendido, mostrándoles que no se acabaría jamás. Edward entró en ella buscando su hogar y ella lo recibió sin cerrar las puertas, dándole la bienvenida. Nada quedaba por llegar todo estaba en ellos.

Y un baile lento y suave, con la música de su necesidad solo en sus mentes, marcó el camino hacia el Edén. Viaje juntos, viaje de grandeza, viaje con boleto de ida y vuelta concertada, viaje de sueños y futuro. La inmensidad.

Esta vez no fueron necesarias las palabras, ni una sola, hablaban por ellos el resto de los amantes del mundo, la experiencia del sentimiento más antiguo del universo EL AMOR.

… Alice llegó a su dormitorio, se cambió y se sentó en la cama. Recordar los besos de Emmett era algo peligroso, aún sentía en sus labios su boca suave. Con el sobre en la mano dudando si abrirlo y leer su contenido ¿qué le habría puesto?, ¿por qué tanto miedo? Abrió el sobre en un impulso y volvió a ver la foto. Tendría que ser valiente.

_ No huyas de mí como esa niña lo hace de la guerra. Dame una oportunidad.

Pegó la foto a su pecho y pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, las mismas que había contenido al ver por primera vez la foto, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de dolor sino de esperanza.

Su teléfono vibró, lo tomó en sus manos y oyó.

_ Dame una respuesta preciosa o me volveré loco

_ Sí.

Fue todo lo que pudo escribir. Su pequeña boca de cotorra se había ido de vacaciones y no le había dado instrucciones. Iniciaba la mayor de sus aventuras y no tenía ni idea de que pasos seguir, solo sabía hacia donde tenía que ir. Emmett hacia Emmett.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

"**LA ACEPTACIÓN"**

**Para Leyla, la chica que se bebió casi todos los capítulos de una vez. Espero que lo que escribo, te siga emocionando.**

* * *

><p>… Lo vio salir del baño tumbada en la cama, en muy poco tiempo se marcharía. El recuerdo de los dos la noche anterior, y en su mente la ausencia por dos días. Sonrisas cortas se dibujaban en sus caras ahuyentando el momento de la despedida.<p>

_ Te llamaré un millón de veces.

_ Y yo te prometo atender todas y cada una de tus llamadas. No sigas Edward, dejame ayudarte.

Se levantó de un salto y enrolló su cuerpo con la sábana, (era curioso, aún no se había marchado y ya sentía frío).

_ Déjame vestirte.

Tomó de una orilla la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desde su cintura y la dejó caer al suelo. Se arrodilló en el mismo y secó, con exquisita delicadeza sus pies subiendo por sus fuertes piernas y sus muslos duros. Acarició con la toalla su polla y su vientre y rotó a su alrededor hasta llegar a su espalda. Fue frotando lentamente el lienzo de tela, mientras apoyaba su cara en ella. Los músculos de Edward marcados al sentirla. Sus manos se convirtieron en alas, en plumas tocando sus brazos, los adoraba, en ellos sentía que jamás nadie podría dañarla. Volvió a estar de frente. Tomó su ropa limpia y fue colocándola sobre su cuerpo, ese que comenzaba a conocer tan bien. Si los ojos hablaran, si las caricias pronunciaran palabras y el amor pudiera verse, hubiera sido un momento para no olvidar jamás, algo que dejar guardado en una parte de la mente, esas partes que hacen que la balanza de lo eterno, siempre se mantenga en equilibrio, que fluya sin interrumpirse. Tomó su corbata y se la colocó lentamente subiéndola hasta el cuello de la camisa, dejándola suelta sin llegar a ejercer ningún tipo de fuerza.

_ Nunca te presionaré, pero no dejaré de demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí.

_ Voy a disfrutar con todas y cada una de esas demostraciones, te lo aseguro, pero ninguna de ellas son necesarias princesa, soy completamente tuyo.

Hora de hacer que las palabras fueran más livianas, que las frases fueran juguetonas, que el aire dejara de ser tenso, si seguían por el camino de la nostalgia, despedirse significaría dolor, y probablemente tendrían que hacerlo muchas veces.

_ No entres en la cocina.

_ Te he dejado a ti ese territorio.

_ No quiero que estés sola, llama a tu hermano y a Alice, y Thelma y Dana podrían venirse a dormir contigo.

Compartir la cama con sus amigas, ya no era divertido, ni tan siquiera permitido, pensar en alguien que no fuese Edward compartiendo su espacio en la intimidad de su dormitorio, se hacía extraño, increíblemente extraño.

_ Edward, no quiero en mi cama otro cuerpo que no sea el tuyo.

La entendía a la perfección, como siempre la conexión entre ellos era infinita, el mismo al decirlo se había arrepentido.

_ No me gusta marcharme y pensar que no habrá nadie contigo.

_ Vivía sola antes de conocerte.

_ No voy a insistir más, no quiero discutir.

_ Pues no lo hagamos.

_ Cómo tu jefe no está, ¿has pensado llegar tarde?

_ No se me había ocurrido pero es una buena idea.

_ Ven aquí.

Bella se pegó a su cuerpo. Olor que conocían sus sentidos, manos que se apoderaban de cada trocito de su piel.

_ Las niñas buenas están en la cama antes de las 12, cierran la puerta con llave, (le señalo con un gesto la mesilla de noche), no dejan entrar en casa a desconocidos y sueñan con "su cariño". Lo dijo riéndose y rozando su nariz con la de Bella.

_ Las niñas buenas hacen muchas más cosas.

_ ¿Cómo qué?

_ Ya te las iré contando cuando me llames. Desaparece cuanto antes o no te dejaré marchar, París puede esperar.

Y esa mañana no hubo beso tierno, la marcó en la boca para recordarle de quien era, a quien pertenecía.

No quiso mirar cómo se alejaba, demasiado trabajo tenía ya su corazón aguantando su angustia. Nunca había pasado por esto con un hombre. Jamás se había sentido presa de este tipo de emociones. Se abrazó a sí mismo y pensó que todo era un maravilloso desastre.

… Edward llegó al aeropuerto y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a una floristería. Su padre lo observaba en silencio. Su hijo había cambiado, estaba feliz gracias a esa mujer, lo sentía vivo hasta en sus ausencias.

Adquirió un bellísimo ramo de flores, flores diferentes, amapolas y margaritas que hablaban de sencillez, rosas que expresaban exquisitez, delicadeza y aroma, nardos que olían a Bella, espigas que contaban días de luz, y en el centro de todas ellas, un ramito de gardenias de las que prendía un mensaje: "Si las flores pudieran hablar, si pudieran decirte lo que te quiero, sería un jardinero asesino, las cortaría todas para ti. Ya te extraño. Tu cariño."

Dio la dirección de la oficina, quería que Bella lo encontrara al tiempo de llegar. Ya en el avión tomó su ordenador mandando informes a Lara.

(Estaré de vuelta el miércoles a media día. Asegurate que no está sola en ningún momento. Si es necesario contrata vigilancia para ella. Mantenme informado.)

La contestación de Lara no tardó en llegar.

(Edward está vigilada desde que me repartiste todas las instrucciones y debe ser muy eficiente puesto que tú tampoco lo has advertido. Dejalo todo en mis manos, no tienes de qué preocuparte, incluso yo mismo me volveré en su sombra).

Edward sonrió, Lara siempre había sido su apoyo, incluso en los peores momentos, en esos que significaban enfrentamientos con su madre. Nunca le había fallado.

Tomó el teléfono y mandó un mensaje a Bella.

_Edward a Bella_

_Cuando llegues al despacho conecta mi ordenador._

_Si me conoces lo que espero adivinarás mi contraseña. Te quiero._

Bella recibió el mensaje de camino a la oficina. Lo leyó y no pudo contener la sonrisa. Edward había estado el sábado en el despacho firmando documentos ¿qué habría en su ordenador?,

¿cuál sería su contraseña?, tenía que ser algo que ella conociera. Fue organizando en su mente cada conversación con Edward, sucediéndose las frases, las palabras. Anotó mentalmente algunas, Azor, nena, princesa... algunas demasiado cortas, ¿qué había permanentemente en ellas?, amor, demasiado evidente, ¿alguna promesa?. Y entonces lo supo "ahora y siempre". Esa era, sin duda alguna.

Llegó al despacho y Lara se señaló la mesa. Allí estaban las flores. Caminó nerviosa hacia la misma y tomó el ramo, lo acercó a su cara y olió las flores, sus sentidos quisieron cambiar ese aroma por el olor de Edward. Abrió la nota y la leyó. Su hombre la mataría, aún sin estar presente seguía haciéndole el amor con las palabras, con los detalles. Dos pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad contenida asomaron a sus ojos. Amaba a Edward con toda su alma, y aunque su boca se negara a pronunciar esas palabras, su corazón ya era incapaz de resistir por más tiempo la fuerza del mismo.

Dejó su bolso, las flores y la nota y entró al despacho de Edward. Se sentó frente a su ordenador e introdujo las palabras "ahora y siempre", y ese pequeño milagro de la informática, ese milagro que ella esperaba se realizó. Un mensaje apareció ante sus ojos que recorrieron ávidos las palabras escritas.

… ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?, yo miraba a través de la ventana. Lo que vi fue el aviso de tu llegada. A través del cristal vi volar un ave con sus alas extendidas, fuerte y poderoso surcando el cielo, mientras tu cuerpo avanzaba y se acercaba hacia mí, era tu reflejo. Eras tu princesa. Nada de lo que hubiera intentado me habría separado de ti...

Bella se llevó sus manos al pecho que crecía de tal manera, que su magnitud no cabía en su cuerpo. Cada palabra de Edward era una lección de amor, un camino al que ella se había estado negando, pero que ya no tenía retorno. Eran palabras difíciles pero muy hermosas. Palabras que se merecían una intimidad, no las escribiría en un mensaje. Cuando volviese pensó, cuando volviese se las diría mirándolo a los ojos.

Pero todas las cosas, todas las personas, todos los momentos no son grandiosos y espectaculares. Mientras Bella se encontraba en el despacho de Edward, Marlena llegó a la oficina. Aprovechando que Lara no se encontraba en su despacho, que estaba sola aprovechó esos momentos y como hacen los buitres oteando a la presa, observó el ramo de flores y el mensaje sobre la mesa. Se acercó a la mesa de Bella y leyó las palabras escritas de Edward, palabras escritas para su amada. Su odio estalló dentro de su interior más ansioso cada instante por alcanzar con éxito sus propósitos. Tan solo tres días y el plan comenzaría a tomar forma. Su deseo por arruinar la vida de Bella iba creciendo a pasos indescriptibles, y la finalidad de tener libre a Edward para ella, parecía cada vez más cercana. Se repetía una y otra vez aguanta, aguanta.

Se marchó sin ser vista, como lo hacen los ladrones en la sombra, esperando no haber sido vistos.

Bella salió del despacho de Edward con el corazón henchido, a ese día solo le habría bastado la presencia de Edward para definir la felicidad. Su cariño le había dejado una despedida preciosa y la ausencia sería insoportablemente llevadera.

Sonrió para sí, ¿por qué trataría de justificarse a sí misma la carencia que sentía?, ¿cómo era posible que lo extrañase tanto si hacia escasamente dos horas que se había marchado? Era imposible intentar comprender el amor, un sentimiento casi fuera de toda lógica, era sentirse viva, grande por lo que recibe, pequeña por lo que no se es capaz de dar, eterno por lo que significa, breve porque una vida de entrega no es suficiente.

Encendió el ordenador, llevó las flores al baño y buscó un recipiente donde ponerlas. Las tendría en su mesa, recordando en todo momento lo que Edward la amaba, dándole fuerzas para decir de la manera más hermosa que supiera, que ella lo amaba, que su alma había vencido a su miedo, que aceptaba ese reto desde Ahora y para Siempre. Se lo diría tantas veces que Edward se cansaría de escucharlo.

Sonó el teléfono.

_ Hola Bella. Hace breves instantes he recibido instrucciones muy precisas de un hombre desesperado y tremendamente enamorado. Lo siento, pero además de amiga he de hacer de niñera. Comeremos juntas y después esperaré a que termines en la oficina. No te soltaré hasta que llegues a casa. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y...

_ Alice, despacio por partes, ¿lo estás leyendo o te salen las palabras a esa velocidad?

_ Jajaja, lo tenía todo ensayado. No seas tonta, la cotorra ha vuelto.

_ ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Has decidido que no lo intentarás con Emmet?

_ No, muy al contrario, creo que me he arrojado sola a los leones, pero sé que puedo salir invicta. Ahora no está conmigo, por lo que mis palabras han vuelto. Solo me quedo muda cuando estoy con él.

_ Estoy segura que Emmet sabrá llevar bien esos silencios hasta que te acostumbres a él.

_ ¿Tú crees?, porque no soy nada dada a escuchar, más bien solo hago escucharme a mí misma.

_ ¿Te espero en el despacho o vienes por mí?

_ Mis instrucciones son muy precisas, ¡pégate a ella!, ¡no la dejes ni un instante! ¡Hazla reír!, bueno claro está con otras palabras.

_ Jajaja...AhAhJaja... Alice creo que vas a tener mucho trabajo.

_ No creo que sea muy complicado, las dos primeras son fáciles, la última va en el lote, ya sabes que soy una payasa. Te recogeré al medio día. Besos princesa, jajajajaja

_ ¿Cómo me has llamado?

_ ¿No es así como te llama Edward?, Ves casi no notarás que no está.

Alice colgó al otro lado, Seguro que sería imposible no notar la ausencia de Edward, pero tenía a Alice, y a Thelma, a Dana, a Emmet, a Charlie, a Lara, la lista no era nada pequeña.

…. Otro espacio y el ambiente era completamente diferente, el aire se espesaba junto a Marlena.

_ James ¿has encontrado ya al individuo que mencionaste?, espero que lo tengas todo bajo control, no podemos fallar.

_ Marlena está todo listo, justo como tú has diseñado el plan. Ya he contactado con él, incluso ya ha sido hecha la reserva de habitación en el hotel del acto. Está todo preparado incluso su disfraz de camarero, será muy sencillo, solo tendremos que encontrar el momento perfecto, un momento en el que ella esté sola. Le será servida una copa, con las palabras indicadas para que piense que ha sido Edward quien se la envía, no notará nada extraño en el sabor, soy médico ¿recuerdas?, y no pasarán ni 10 segundos antes de que todo sea oscuridad para ella.

_ Suena tan perfecto que me alegras el día, pero solo es por seguridad, no quiero errores, no quiero que recaigan sospechas sobre ninguno de nosotros, ni incluso que pudieran relacionarnos.

_ Y nos los habrá, ¿te he defraudado alguna vez?

_ Mejor que no lo hagas.

Colgó el teléfono. Se iría de compras, era un buen día para elegir algo hermoso, hermoso como su plan.

...Sonó el teléfono de Alice.

_ Buenos días. Preciosa, ¿estás ocupada o puedes dedicarme algo de tiempo?

_ Ho...Hola Emmet. Tengo tiempo hasta la hora de comer. He quedado con tu hermana. Edward tuvo que salir de viaje y me ha encargado su custodia.

_ Bien eso es estupendo, de esa forma os tendré a las dos para mí. ¿Podríamos vernos antes?

_ Pues depende.

_ ¿De qué depende Alice?

_ Sigo en pijama, no he tenido tiempo de nada más. Llevo más de una hora hablando por teléfono, este bicho no para de sonar. Primero mi hermano, luego mi padre, después llamé a Bella y ahora tú. Al paso que voy ya estaré lista para dormir otra vez esta noche.

_ Jajaja...jajaja. Te propongo algo. Vístete con algo cómodo, me gustaría llevarte a buscar sitios que digan algo, lugares que poder fotografiar, me gustaría que me ayudaras.

_ Bien, pero no sé si seré de mucha ayuda, me suelen gustar cosas extrañas.

_ ¿Cómo yo?

Lo soltó de una manera irónica, sabía que eso la pondría a la defensiva, algo aturdida, y le encantaba que se mostrara de esa forma. Esa era la Alice que le sorprendía, la que era capaz de tener respuestas para todo incluso para él.

_ No pienso dejar que me intimides, aunque sé que lo intentarás constantemente, como también sé que algunas veces lo lograrás, pero estoy dispuesta a defenderme.

_ Me gusta eso también Alice, creo que será aún mejor de lo que pensaba.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo me das para arreglarme?

_ Sorprendeme, pero desearía que no fuera mucho Alice, estoy bajo tu ventana.

Miró por ella. Este hombre era un extraordinario incordio, una trampa perfecta para ella, un...un...sonrió mirándolo, un hombre increíble que la hacía extremadamente feliz. Le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que sería muy poco tiempo. Se lavó los dientes, la cara y cepilló su pelo. Se vistió con vaqueros, camisa y una cazadora. Botas de cuero, teléfono al bolsillo. ¿Qué más podía necesitar? Miró en torno a su habitación, eso sí, gafas de sol, sería mejor que no viera sus ojos, brillaban demasiado. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, hoy no había tiempo ni para un café. Abrió la puerta y lo vio incorporarse de la moto. Cruzó la calle acercándose a ella, estaba magnífico con pantalón de cuero a juego con su chaqueta. -No pienses Alice, no pienses- una vocecita interna se lo repetía muy lejos. Pero conforme los pasos de Emmet se iban acercando a ella, la voz se alejaba y su estómago parecía tener miles de alas de mariposa revoloteando dentro de ella. Llegó hasta estar de frente a ella y se quedó quieta mirándolo a través de sus gafas. Inmediatamente él se las quitó.

_ Mejor así, no es justo que no pueda verte realmente. Tus ojos siempre hablan más que tú. Si no puedes decir nada pequeña, mírame y eso será suficiente.

Alzó despacio su cara hacia Emmet y su sonrisa le encantó, pero las mariposas revolotearon mucho más insistentemente. ¿Sería siempre así?, porque su estómago y su corazón, latiendo a un ritmo nada usual, parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacerla perder el equilibrio.

_ ¿Serviría de algo decirte que yo siento lo mismo?

_ Creo que no porque no tendría donde agarrarme.

_ Ven aquí.

La acercó hacia su cuerpo, estrechándola sin presionarla demasiado.

_ Te mereces un premio por no hacerme esperar casi nada. No hubiera podido contener más tiempo mis ganas de besarte.

Y lo hizo, lento y suave, dándole a entender con ese beso cual hubiera sido la continuación del día anterior. Pasó a cámara lenta su lengua por sus labios trémulos y la sintió temblar. Le estaba costando un verdadero esfuerzo no asaltar su boca. Alice la abrió y su aliento a menta le inundó los sentidos. La lengua de Emmet buscó la suya, primer contacto, dulce y mentolado, como un caramelo que lo arrastraba a seguir probando. Volvió a buscar su lengua, y esta vez acompañado por sus brazos, que la estrecharon más hacia su cuerpo. Lo oyó gemir muy bajito en señal de curiosidad ante tal caricia en su boca. Si ese era su primer beso consentido con Alice, no quería pensar lo que provocarían en él los demás. Apoyó su mano en su nuca, atrayéndola, uniendo más sus bocas. Era imposible dejar de besarla, puro imán, una fuerza que le impedía pensar.

_Buenos días Emmet, nadie me habría saludado así jamás.

_ Y espero a partir de ahora ser el único, a no ser que prefieras que me enfrente con todo

Londres.

Sonrió avergonzada y confusa. Ella ¿con otro hombre?, pero si apenas podía con el que tenía delante.

_ No será necesario.

_ Empecemos a buscar esos sitios mágicos, aunque no serán tan bonitos como tú.

_Si sigues diciendo esas cosas no nos moveremos de aquí, te aseguro que a mis piernas no les importaría, están clavadas al suelo.

Emmet rió a carcajadas haciendo que su cuerpo vibrará junto al de Alice.

_Me alegra pensar que causo ese efecto en ti.

_ Y yo Emmet, ¿qué efectos te hago sentir?

_ ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?, ¿estás segura?

_ Sí

Una sola palabra, no dijo más, quería saber si él sentía algo parecido, si las sensaciones del cuerpo se transmitían, si era capaz de hacerlo temblar aunque fuese por dentro, lo mismo que ella lo hacía por fuera.

_ Eres demasiado pequeña para conseguir de mí reacciones tan grandes. No sé qué trucos estarás empleando, pero tampoco me interesa conocerlos. Sé de antemano que esto será mejor cada vez.

Besó la punta de su nariz y tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos y caminaron hacia la moto. Subió en ella y colocó un casco en su cabeza, tomó del manillar otro similar para Alice y se lo colocó con mucha suavidad, abrochando la correa bajo su barbilla.

_ Agárrate fuerte a mí, me gusta sentirte cerca, muy cerca.

Y Alice lo hizo, y aun yendo a su espalda lo sintió en todas partes. Abrazada a él sin que nada más que la ropa mediara entre ellos. Iría a buscar lo que él quisiera, dejaría que la llevara a cualquier parte. Todo era nuevo y demasiado excitante, pero a la vez imparable.

… Emmet y Alice pasaron a recoger a Bella tras varias horas de estar a solas. Habían compartido momentos en los que se habían conocido hablando de su pasado, como quien expone su vida, esperando más adelante dar más explicaciones. Habían comenzado a plantar un campo que poco a poco daría sus frutos.

_ Mira quien viene conmigo.

_ Emmet, ¿tú también vendrás a comer?

_ Será un placer si queréis que os acompañe.

_ Pues claro tonto, hace demasiado tiempo que no compartimos tiempo juntos. Alice tengo que pedirte un favor. ¿Podrá Emmet venir también a la fiesta de la Empresa?

_ Ya me lo había pedido Bella.

_ Eso es genial.

_ Lo verdaderamente estupendo es en calidad de lo que voy.

_ Callate, si no quieres que retire la invitación.

_ Voy siendo su pareja.

_ Oh Alice ¿en serio?, ¿vais a daros una oportunidad?, tengo que contárselo a Edward.

_ Ni se te ocurra, ya buscaré yo la manera de hablar con él, no quiero que monte de todo esto un circo riéndose de mí y hablando de am...am..., bueno de esas cosas.

_ Esas cosas preciosa, como tú las llamas, son importantes para mí.

_ Emmet se supone que tú deberías estar un poquito de mi parte.

_ Jajaja

Emmet la tomó por el hombro y la acercó a su costado, besando su sien. Le gustaba que le pidiera cosas, incluso que le regañara de esa manera en la que parecía jugar con él.

_ Bueno vayamos a comer, tengo hambre de dos o tres días.

_ ¿Siempre tienes hambre?, qué bueno que sabes preparar la comida.

_ Sí, siempre tengo hambre, y últimamente mucha más, y no tendré inconveniente en hacer para los dos.

La cara de Alice era un arcoíris, Bella lo entendía, Edward era igual que su hermano, siempre queriendo decir la última palabra, siempre haciéndola reaccionar. Miró a Alice, esperaba que ella no se amilanara, quería verla tal y como era, contestataria y rebelde.

_ Bueno creo que ya los has visto todos, ¿qué color en mi cara te hace sentir mejor?

_ En ti me gustan todos.

_ Eso es muy positivo Emmet porque variaran constantemente y además no tendré que pelearme con medio Londres.

Y Emmet sonrió, se la había devuelto de la misma manera. Iguales, eran iguales, no habría posibilidades a medias para ninguno de los dos.

Salieron hasta el restaurante. Se instalaron en una mesa y pidieron el almuerzo. El tiempo fue pasando de manera rápida. Hablaron de los preparativos de la fiesta, del trabajo de Edward en París y sonó el teléfono. Bella se levantó buscando algo de intimidad.

_ ¿Edward?

_Hola princesa, París sería precioso si estuvieras aquí.

_ París siempre es precioso, no seas mentiroso.

_ No te miento nena, sin ti nada es lo mismo. Acabo de salir del primer encuentro con

Entidades Financieras y futuros accionistas. Esto es un infierno sin ti.

_ El cielo dejó de existir para mí cuando te fuiste.

_ Repite eso nena.

_ Jajaja… no pienso repetirlo, no quiero que te lo creas demasiado.

_ Te amo.

Tuvo que morderse los labios o hubiera contestado sin dudarlo. Tenía que esperar, quería enfrentarlo, enfrentarse a su primera vez siendo valiente y observar los ojos de Edward cuando lo oyese de sus labios.

_ Quiero que le pases el teléfono a Alice.

_ ¿Ya te cansaste de mí?

_ Espero que digas eso en broma, mi vida no sería nada si tu no hubieras entrado en ella. No quiero siquiera que lo pienses.

_ Edward, Edward para, solo jugaba contigo.

_ No lo hagas nena, no lo hagas. Estoy sufriendo tu ausencia como si fuera una condena, no me acostumbro ni me acostumbrare a no verte, a no olerte, a no poder tocarte, a no ver en tus ojos que me deseas como yo a ti. Nada de lo que me rodea es importante, es como si todo se viera entre niebla, nada está en primer plano, excepto tu imagen en mi mente. ¿Me oyes nena?

_ Si cariño.

Cariño, cada vez que se lo decía algo se incendiaba en su corazón, algo que lo arañaba dulcemente.

Bella paso el teléfono a Alice, que la miró con cara de asombro.

_ ¿Alguna orden nueva?, las anteriores ya las estoy cumpliendo.

_ Alice escucha atentamente y no hagas ningún gesto que pueda delatarnos.

_ Ajam

_ El sábado, mientras estabais de compras, fue a la joyería de siempre, ya sabes, en la que tú haces todas tus compras. Elegí algo para Bella, una pequeña estrella, con una cadena finísima. No puede llevarla conmigo porque quería que le hicieran una inscripción. Necesito que la recojas por mí, el viaje no me ha dejado hacerlo, y además me gustaría que al llegar esta noche a casa, se la encontrara. No sé cómo podrás hacerlo, pero también sé que buscaras la manera.

Otra cosa, debes conocer su alergia al alcohol, el menú de la fiesta deberá ser modificado si fuera necesario, Bella no puede tan siquiera probarlo, ¿me oyes Alice?, es muy importante, debes hacerlo, o ella sufrirá mucho. Haz todo lo que sea necesario. He estado a punto de olvidarlo, no quiero ni pensar en ello. ¿Lo harás Alice? ¿Harás todo lo que te he pedido?

_ Puedes estar seguro de ello Edward, no te fallaré en nada, ¿sabes?, te quiero.

_ Yo también a ti, y ahora si nos dejamos de sentimentalismos maravillosos, ¿podría hablar con esa princesa que me está volviendo loco?

_ Jajajaja...jajajaja

Pasó el teléfono a Bella.

_ Es todo tuyo.

_ Edward, ¿pasa algo?

_ No princesa, ahora ella te lo explicará, no ocurre nada que no debas saber. En unos minutos paso a comer con Petter, mi padre también está agotado, presiento que cada vez le cuesta más trabajo lidiar con estos viajes. ¿Me has echado un poquito de menos?

_ No

_ ¿No?

_ No Edward no ha sido un poquito. Ha sido más de lo que debería, más de lo que pensé, más de lo que me gustaría soportar.

_ No me alegra precisamente saber que tú de alguna manera también sufres este castigo, pero quiero que sepas princesa que no hay un solo segundo que deje de pensar en ti.

_ Lo sé cariño.

Esa palabra le estaba dando la vida en una mañana de trabajo complicado y aburrido. En medio de momentos que no quería compartir sin ella.

_ Me tengo que marchar nena, pero luego hablaremos tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

_ ¡Edward!

Fue a decirlo, quería decirlo, pero nuevamente pensó en esperar, sería mejor mirarlo a los ojos.

_ Dime princesa.

_ Ahora y siempre.

Como un lince sus ojos se estrecharon en su rostro, como un trueno su corazón golpeó su pecho, como en un grito de alegría su boca perfiló una triunfante sonrisa. Ahí estaba, la conocía a la perfección. Esta vez Ahora y siempre se había convertido en te amo, Bella quería decirlo, pero estaba aguantando sus ganas, y él a kilómetros de distancia lo había recibido.

_ Nena, cuida mi corazón, cuidalo princesa.

Y colgó. Bella estrechó en sus manos el teléfono, como si pudiera mantener aún cercanas sus palabras. Inmóvil y refugiada en esa frase "cuida mi corazón", que Edward cuidara también del suyo porque lo había entregado en completa rendición.

_ Bella, ¿por qué no me hablaste de tu alergia alcohol?

Las palabras de Alice la sacaron de su reflexión. Fue Emmet sin embargo, el que contestó, contándole con todo lujo de detalles las veces que había tenido reacción y la gravedad de las mismas.

_ Es horrible, pero no te preocupes, haré un par de llamadas y asunto solucionado. En cuanto a las bebidas no hay problema, preparan cantidad de cócteles sin rastro de alcohol, ¿cómo crees que yo sobrevivo en esas fiestas interminables? Además Bella te van a encantar, las adornan con montones de frutas, cerezas, guindas, piña, coco...

_ Eso está muy bien, a Bella le encantan.

_ Ya vale, ya vale, parece que voy a un cumpleaños infantil. Los tres rieron a la vez.

…La tarde trascurrió tranquila para Bella, no para Alice y Emmet que tuvieron un montón de trabajo pendiente que cumplir.

_ Ahora viene lo difícil, ¿cómo metemos el regalo en casa? Emmet sacó un juego de llaves de su pantalón.

_ Preciosa, sería mago si me lo pidieras.

_ No lo he dudado ni un segundo.

_ Mentirosa.

_ Es en serio, sé que puedes hacer magia, la haces cada vez que me be... be...

Se calló, sentía vergüenza un poco más y lo hubiera soltado.

_ ¿A sí?, y ¿crees que soy bueno en eso?

_ No sé de qué me hablas.

Y se lo recordó. Emmet tomó su cara con amabas manos y rozó su nariz con la de Alice, y le habló rozando su boca.

_ Pequeña, aún no te he besado como verdaderamente me gustaría, pero si lo hago aquí, ahora, podría perderme.

_ No quiero que te pierdas, no soy buena buscando, pero me gustaría que me volvieras a besar.

Siempre lo soltaba todo, tenerlo así de cerca era igual a no pensar, a no controlar lo que estaba diciendo, a ver como desaparecía la cotorra y aparecía la bruja. ¡Dios se estaba volviendo una bruja!

Y Emmet cumplió sus deseos. La besó en la boca, esta vez sin lentitud, mordiendo sus labios con una precisión infinita, consiguiendo que la boca de Alice se abriera para él, invitándolo. Nuevamente su sabor lo envolvió. Alice era caramelo puro caramelo y él se había vuelto adicto a los dulces.

Su lengua buscó intrépida y la timidez de Alice se evaporó en un instante. Rodeó su cuello, haciéndolo prisionero de su abrazo y avanzó su cuerpo hasta apoyarlo al de Emmet. una sensación de estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos, pero fue él, quien estrechó ahora su cintura y aprisionó con una mano su nuca. Podría aparecer la noche y sorprenderlos, bañarlos de oscuridad, pero la luz estaba dentro de ellos. Gruñó dentro de su boca y sintió a Alice temblar, pero ésta no se asustó, muy al contrario, agradecía y aceptaba cualquier invitación, todo lo que él estaba dándole. Sus labios y sus lenguas se movían buscando un lugar de empate, sin que ninguna encontrara la paz. Fue Alice la que rompió despacio el beso.

_ Emmet, ¿tú castigas?

_ ¿A qué te refieres cielo?

_ Bella habla de ellos, dice que Edward la castiga.

La risa de Emmet reverberó en todo su cuerpo, mientras Alice lo miraba con los ojos completamente redondos, curiosa y a la vez dolida, ¿por qué se estaba riendo de ella?

_ Debo parecerte tonta ¿verdad?

_ No muñeca, solo inocente y creo que eso se merece un maravilloso castigo.

La tomó en brazos, como si no pasara nada y la sentó en la moto. Abrió sus piernas y se posicionó entre ellas. Besó sus ojos, su nariz, bajó por su cuello lamiéndolo despacio, se acercó a su barbilla y rodeó con su lengua la boca de Alice. No la besó.

_ Entiendo Emmet, entiendo lo que significan los castigos y te aseguro que voy a ser muy mala.

Bajó de la moto, quitó las llaves de sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de Bella. Miró hacia atrás, y vio a un Emmet clavado en el suelo, fijo sus ojos en ella, roto, destrozado por esa extraordinaria impertinencia.

_ Vamos ¿qué ocurre?, no soporto que siempre vayan por delante de mí, a veces me gusta mandar y sobre todo me encanta tirarme un farol de vez en cuando.

Si le hubieran dicho que una mujer pudiera congelar el infierno lo hubiera creído justo en ese momento. Alice lo había dejado congelado por fuera, devorado por las llamas en su interior. O empezaba a ser más prudente o esa preciosidad se lo comería vivo.

Alice terminó de colocar el pequeño paquete adornándolo con verdadera devoción y sonrió a Emmet.

_ Mi hermano jamás me había pedido hacer algo así por nadie. ¿Sabes?, no lo hubiera hecho más contenta por alguien que no fuese Bella.

_ Estoy feliz por Bella, Edward se la merece.

_ Vámonos a recogerla, ya es hora.

_ ¿Por qué tanto seguimiento?, Bella desde hace tiempo vive sola.

_ No tengo ni idea, deberás preguntárselo a Edward, solo sigo instrucciones, Edward manda, yo cumplo.

_ ¿Y si yo te pidiera algo?

_ ¿Qué quieres pedir?, sorprendeme.

_ Después de la fiesta, unos días, tú y yo solos, en cualquier lugar que tú elijas. Solo quiero tener tiempo para que nos conozcamos sin nadie alrededor, no pienso forzarte a nada cielo, solo lo que tú quieras darme.

Alice fue pensando detenidamente todas y cada una de las palabras, no quería contestar aún, no se veía preparada para algo así, pero lo deseaba, tenía necesidad de saber qué clase de hombre era Emmet con ella, como la trataría, como controlaría su deseo, hasta donde era ella misma de llegar, además de reconocerse a sí misma, que iría con Emmet a cualquier parte.

_ Depende.

_ ¿De qué?

_ De qué sigas siendo un caballero, de qué me hagas sentir especial como hasta ahora, de qué me trates con tanto cuidado que sientas que no quieres romperme, pero sobre todo si en el lugar donde vayamos haya escoba.

_ ¿Una escoba?

_ Si Emmet, pienso ser tan mala contigo que me convertiré por las noches en una bruja. Te obligaré a castigarme una y otra vez.

Su cara lo dijo todo, vencido lo había vencido sin tan siquiera rozarlo, solo con esas palabras de cotorra que ella había sacado esta vez de la manga. Esos días serían el paraíso.

… Y llegó la hora, Bella llegó a casa cansada de soportar la ausencia de Edward, era luchar contra algo que no veía, contra algo que no quería. No habían pasado ni 24 horas y todo su cuerpo le dolía reclamándolo. ¿Qué sería de ella si algún día le faltara?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y recordó aquellos días de muerte. Sus manos fueron en un impulso a su garganta, un ahogo la inundó. Las lágrimas, esas que no sabía derramar delante de los demás, a riesgo de ser seguidas de muchas más. Y como si su alma lo hubiera estado necesitando desde hacía años, rompió a llorar tapando su boca, no quería escucharse, no quería ser escuchada ni por el silencio. No quería auto compadecerse, no quería recordar, revivir, solo olvidar. Inició el camino hacia su dormitorio. Se refugiaría allí, en la penumbra, junto a las cosas de Edward, eso la calmaría. Al entrar observó su cama llena de flores, las cuales dibujaban un enorme corazón que en su centro parecía latir vivo manteniendo una cajita.

Hay veces que el corazón salta y notamos como una sensación nueva de vaivén, parece como si cayéramos, como si la respiración iniciara un nuevo ritmo, como si el mundo comenzara a girar del otro sentido.

Tomó la cajita entre sus manos. La abrió. Una preciosa cadena de oro blanco sostenía una pequeña estrella de brillantes, casi tan hermosa como Venus. Sus manos temblaban sosteniéndola entre sus dedos, y sus lágrimas quedaron cristalizadas como si de joyas se trataran. Le dio la vuelta a la estrella y lo leyó, una vez más ¡Te amo!

En ese mismo momento sintió deseos de correr, llegar junto a Edward y gritárselo delante de

Dios. No había más verdad que una. Ella lo amaba de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

Se lo había dicho muchas veces y ella, tan cobarde no había sido capaz de pronunciar esas palabras, ni una vez, ni una sola vez.

Sonó su teléfono y lo sacó con manos torpes. Era él, el hombre al que amaba, el que se lo entregaba todo sin exigir, el que le daba tiempo, el que le enseñaba que el amor era imposible retener. Era su mundo, su todo.

Se observó paralizada mirando el teléfono, como quien espera que todo se haga solo. Descolgó.

_ Nena ¿ya estás en casa?

_ Si, (lo dijo conteniendo las lágrimas)

_ ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Estás llorando?

No podía ocultarle nada, siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

_ Tú me haces llorar.

_ Princesa es solo un regalo, solo quiero decirte que eres mi luz, que no importa cuántas estrellas contenga el cielo, porque la mía eres tú. No puedo soportar que llores, no puedo pensar que no estoy allí para beberme tus lágrimas. Te necesito mi amor, tanto que duele cada segundo. Nena aunque nos separan muchos kilómetros estoy allí, ¿no me sientes?

Y Bella lo sentía, lo sentía tan dentro, tan en todas partes que lo gritó.

_ Edward, te amo.

Y fue como un grito de liberación, una verdad tan grande que su tristeza, su melancolía, su ausencia se unieron para dar paso a una alegría incontenida.

_ Te amo, te amo, te amo...

_ Nena, lo sé. Repítemelo cuantas veces quieras, no voy a cansarme de oírtelo decir, pero no llores.

Y Bella lo repitió una y otra vez, convirtiendo sus lágrimas en sonrisas, campanas que llenaban los oídos de Edward, uniendo el eco de sus voces en una oración.

Fue una noche corta, una noche de susurros hasta que Bella calló, las promesas de Edward, su voz meciéndola, sus palabras envolviéndola, sintiéndolas como un abrazo, hicieron que esa noche Edward la invadiera, pero no su cuerpo, sino su corazón.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

"**El reencuentro"**

**Bueno Yaris, te llegó la hora, para la chica de las letras verdes más rápida traduciendo que he conocido, para esa que pide consejo de cómo vestirse, y además triunfa, para la que habla a escondidas desde su ordenador, para la que confía en Robsten sin ninguna duda, para la que muestra afecto con palabras muy cortas, para la adoradora del dragón, para la más pervertida jajajajaja, no sé si estaré a tu nivel, pero ahí va este capítulo con todo mi cariño.**

* * *

><p>… Bella despertó feliz, en toda su alma había plenitud. Le quedaban tantas cosas hermosas por vivir. De alguna manera declararle su amor a Edward le había liberado. Todos sus miedos quedaban atrás. En su interior deseaba aprender a decir te amo en todos los idiomas y repetírselos a Edward una y otra vez. Sonrió, se sentía como una niña, como una adolescente, el amor no hacía más débil, pero si rejuvenecía, llenaba la vida de una sensación distinta, fuerte y alegre, no había nada que pudiera derrotarla.<p>

Miró a través de la luz que entraba por su ventana, un día solo un día y estaría de nuevo a su lado. No pensaría en las horas, solo trabajaría y dejaría que el tiempo se deslizara sin contarlo, sin retenerlo, sin restar, sin sumar. Esa sería su manera de esperar su llegada. Sólo estaría atenta a sus llamadas, a su voz, a sus palabras, al calor que ellas le hacían sentir a las sensaciones que su cuerpo anhelante le regalaban ante sus caricias. Imaginó su rostro, el de los dos en su encuentro y un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, sabía de la forma insaciable de amar de Edward. Conocía su forma de hacerle el amor, su manera de follarla. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, adoraba verlo convertido en un animal por y para ella.

…Y los minutos y las horas fueron sucediéndose, estrellándose en el tiempo como el agua del mar lo hace contra la orilla una y otra vez, lamiéndola y acariciándola, ganándole terreno, consumiendo la tierra. Y llegó el día.

La llamó a las 6 de la tarde, y su voz a través del teléfono era impaciente. Bella tembló solo con oírlo, en unas horas estaría con él, juntos otra vez. Bella no quería imaginarse aquel encuentro, se había sentido vacía, dos días de ausencia. Sólo su voz al teléfono y aunque quisiera no pensarlo, dos días que esa voz la había acariciado entera. Se estremeció.

_Nena dos horas me separan de ti, dos horas y estaré en el cielo.

_ Dos horas interminables Edward.

_ Escucha atentamente mi amor lo que quiero que hagas. Vístete solo para mí, sé una mala chica. Irá a recogerte un coche a las 8 para llevarte hacia mí. Cenaremos los dos, tú y yo y nuestros deseos. Necesito tenerte, seducirte, necesito tocarte. Sorprendeme princesa.

Bella sonreía entre valiente y tímida, sabía que su mayor arma con Edward era su inocencia, como le hacía sentir y las respuestas que su cuerpo le daba, pero también conocía el interior de su hombre, ese interior que le hablaba de sus fantasías, de sus deseos más íntimos, de cómo le gustaba sentirla atrevida y exigente, de cómo lo hacía arder cuando se le mostraba como una mujer salvaje.

_ Creía que tenías tantas ganas de mí como yo de ti y que la seducción vendría más tarde. Pensé que en un primer momento las palabras sobrarían, que tus manos y tus besos lo harían todo. Estoy deseosa de entregame a ti, de hacerte saber lo que todo mi cuerpo y mi alma sienten cuando se abandonan en tus brazos.

Lo oyó gemir, oyó sus manos arrastrar a través de su cabello, lo oyó suspirar, y sonrió. Sabía que en ese momento, era su dueña. Edward habló despacio, no hubiera podido hacerlo de otro modo aunque hubiera querido.

_ ¿Eso es lo que deseas nena?, ¿Quieres al animal que hay en mí?, Tú mandas. Vístete para mí y quédate en casa. Pensaba que tú querías algo de persuasión y romanticismo, pero has despertado al ogro. Preparate mi amor, porque me lo estás pidiendo todo, y si es así, quiero que sepas que no soy tierno, ni dulce, solo soy un hombre que ha perdido la razón. Te aseguro que esta noche no saldré de ti, te follará mi polla, te hará el amor mi boca, te acariciaran mis manos hasta que me digas que no puedes más.

La cara de Bella ardía igual que su vientre. ¿Quién dijo que los hombres tenían que ser correctos con sus mujeres?

Sintió su entrepierna húmeda, palpitante, deseosa de sus manos, cerró los ojos notando sus caricias, esas que la llevaban a la perdición, mordió sus labios. Estaba claro que esas dos horas serían inmensas. Lo oyó de nuevo.

_ Princesa no pienses, no sientas sin mí, deja que sea yo el que una y otra vez te lleve al borde del abismo.

Solo pudo repetir su nombre

_ Edward

Su nombre, el mismo que él sintió introducirse por cada parte de su cuerpo, activando cada una de sus células, electrizándolo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas atropellarla de deseo. Una tormenta y un huracán en medio del vacío, donde no importaba nada el resto del mundo. Edward se tocó la polla por encima de su pantalón, dolía Dios como dolía.

_ Cuelga nena o el resto del mundo sabrá que eres una chica muy mala.

Bella rió a carcajadas, podría imaginarse a Edward inquieto, como un león enjaulado, los orificios de sus fosas nasales abiertos, la mandíbula apretada, su cuerpo tenso, un Dios cuando se veía de esa manera, un Dios potente, erótico y perverso que a ella la hacía abandonarse. Y entonces decidió ir un poco más lejos, ser mala de verdad, o

¿Demasiado buena en el arte de la seducción?, quizá luego se diera cuenta de lo que verdaderamente había iniciado.

_ Me gusta saber qué puedo hacerte perder el control, me gusta sentirme poderosa, saber que solo mi voz y mi recuerdo son capaces de hacer que te excites como ahora lo estás. Adoro saber que puedo dominarte, que puedo deshacer tus pensamientos, desmoronar tus mundos y ser la única. La única Edward, la chica de los sinónimos ¿recuerdas?, la golfa que sabe lo que deseas, la zorra que colma tus instintos, la que te arrastra hasta el infierno, la que te quema, la que hará siempre lo que le pidas, la que te pedirá dolor y placer, unas veces la princesa y la nena, otras... (Calló y esperó unos segundos), la que sabe hacerte grande muy grande Edward, solo para mí. (Esto último lo dijo de manera sinuosa, intrigante, suave, sensual). No necesito un hombre corriente, ni dulce, ni un maldito caballero, en mi vida solo existe el guerrero indómito, el hambriento de fuerza y poder, la bestia insaciable, el que lucha sabiendo que no existirá la rendición.

_ Nena calla, calla.

Y su voz se fue apagando, casi como a quien se queda sin aire, sin respiración.

_ Te amo.

_ Nena, me estás destrozando, soy solo un hombre volando en medio de la nada hacia ti. No quiero que pienses en nada cielo, solo en mí, ¿me oyes?, desde este mismo instante, en mis manos y en mi boca, buscando en tu cuerpo lo que solo tú puedes darme.

Y colgó. Bella quedó con el teléfono en el oído y lo llevó hasta su corazón, apretándolo como si deseara que esas frases pudieran atravesar su pecho. Segundos después volvió en sí, había muchas cosas por hacer, sonrió, lo sorprendería, claro que lo sorprendería.

Subió hasta el baño y se preparó la ducha. El agua caía sobre su cuerpo caliente, bañando su piel, piel que ella acarició suavemente, cuidándola, masajeándola, preparándola para la batalla, hasta sentir un cosquilleo recorrer todo su ser. Se miró en el espejo. ¿Cómo podía Edward hacerla sentirse tan hermosa? Fue repartiendo pequeñas cantidades de aceite de miel sobre su cuerpo, quería estar dulce y deslizante. Se cubrió con una toalla y arregló su cabello, suelto y sedoso, como a él le gustaba. No maquilló demasiado su rostro, solo añadió algo de color a sus ojos. Fue a su armario, al abrirlo pudo observar la ropa de Edward e instintivamente la acarició. Unos fragmentos de su olor llegaron hasta su cerebro, inquietando todo su cuerpo. Llevó su mano hacia su nariz, inhalado su esencia, Edward olía a limpio, a tierra y a madera, a hombre. Y como si el poder de anticipación la atravesará su cuerpo volvió a temblar. Se abrazó así misma intentando calmarse, su cuerpo oía tambores de guerra y se preparaba para la lucha. Se dirigió hacia los cajones y encontró una de aquellas pequeñas perversidades compradas aquella tarde con las niñas. Recordó las palabras de Alice aquel día, las que decían que había que ser la mujer que los hombres codician fuera de casa. Edward no tendría que buscar jamás, ella sería lo que él quisiera siempre. Lo amaba con cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo, y cuando se amaba así, no había descuentos, ni recortes, ni reservas, el amor no admitía rebajas. Eligió un conjunto color piel, recordó que cuando se lo probó le pareció estar desnuda, sin dejar de estar cubierta. Dos prendas finísimas sobre su cuerpo excitado, el tejido semitransparente acariciando y ajustándose a sus curvas, ribeteado en un encaje delicadísimo que le hacía cosquillas. Las braguitas no eran demasiado pequeñas, le gustaba su forma de culote que aprisionaba y redondeaba su culo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y rió, jamás hubiera imaginado que podría prepararse de esa manera para una cita, mirando cada detalle. Eligió un precioso vestido, de seda suelto, cuyos tirantes largos dejaban ver a través de su escote el valle de sus pechos, agarrado al cuello con un pequeño broche. Una interminable espalda se descubría por entero desnuda. Pensó -fácil acceso-, su mente parecía estar cumpliendo todas y cada una de las palabras que Edward le pedía, como si la lección estuviera más que aprendida. Medias negras de seda al muslo y tacones altísimos negros.

Miró el reloj, 30 minutos la separaban de ese encuentro atroz. Fue vistiéndose lentamente observando cada parte de su cuerpo y recordando todas las sensaciones que Edward le hacía sentir en cada parte de sí misma. Se colocó los zapatos y se observó por última vez en el espejo. No había nada que añadir, excepto valor, pero estaba segura que eso lo encontraría en su necesidad por él.

Oyó la cerradura de la puerta. Todo su cuerpo en alerta, en su boca una sonrisa, en sus ojos la luna. Bajó la escalera con cuidado, colocó su pelo hacia un lado, soltó el aire y levantó la vista. Lo que vio fue lo que necesitaba para ser en ese momento la más fuerte de las mujeres. Su hombre, magnífico, glorioso, nervioso y completamente despeinado. No supo interpretar lo que sentía, Edward la estaba acechando, comiéndosela con los ojos. Estiró sus brazos hasta alcanzar con sus manos la solapa de su chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia sí y sin detenerse sus bocas fueron a encontrarse, chocando deseosas, buscando lo que ya conocían.

Edward empujó su cuerpo hacia dentro, cerró la puerta de una patada, como si fueran a robarle el tiempo.

Sus lenguas bailando, sus manos rodeando sus cuerpos estrechándolos. Sintió la excitación de Edward en su vientre, se rozó con ella, restregando su cuerpo, metió sus manos bajo la chaqueta de Edward, buscó su corbata, comenzando a quitársela para acaparar con su boca su cuello, su torso, su piel.

Edward explotó. Tiró de sus manos y la empujó hacia la pared de la entrada. La ciño con su cuerpo, sin espacio que restase entre ambos, con sus manos tiró de su corbata hasta deshacerla, le dio la vuelta a Bella, poniéndola de cara a la pared, las manos hacia atrás, y las ató con la misma.

_ Has ido demasiado lejos Bella, espero que puedas resistirlo porque esta noche no la olvidaremos ninguno de los dos jamás. Tu cuerpo será mi cuerpo, tu aire será mi aire. Bella no había sido más feliz en su vida, aquel hombre era solo suyo.

No hubo miramientos, dejó caer sus tirantes y el traje cayó quedando prendido a la mitad de su cuerpo a la altura de sus muñecas. Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Su ropa interior lo estaba provocando aún más.

_ Hum... Hum,... Grrrrr.

Tomó aire. Sus fuertes manos rasgaron su vestido y acercándose a su oído murmuró.

_ Nada de lo que llevas puesto saldrá con vida hoy de aquí.

Y acto seguido comenzó a besarla, con besos húmedos, besos de terciopelo sobre su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, mientras que sus manos corrían hacia sus pechos. Le dio la vuelta bruscamente y se separó para mirarlos, mordió sus pezones, lamió, absorbió y volvió a morderlos hasta hacer que su color se prendiese. Por todo ruido los gemidos de Bella y sus propias inspiraciones, inspiraciones que se esforzaban por controlar el deseo de devorarla. Rasgó su sujetador y sus pechos votaron al resquebrajar la pieza de lencería. Vivió a hundirse en ellos, primero mordió uno, luego el otro. Bella se mantenía en un continuo gemido que la consumía, se sentía mareada. Cada poro de su piel triunfante, cada partícula de su cuerpo de fiesta, su corazón en plena carrera, sus pulmones en búsqueda de oxígeno. Cualquier principio de pequeño dolor que sentía, terminaba convirtiéndose en un extraordinario placer que la enloquecía. Sintió una de las manos de Edward dirigirse hacia sus nalgas, acercándola más a él, la otra hacia su clítoris, sintiendo como sus dedos se deslizaban en su centro bañado, ahogado casi en un río incontrolable que hizo gruñir nuevamente a Edward. Seguía respirando en su oído, queriendo llenar su interior con su aliento caliente, con sus palabras aún más ardientes.

_ Abre las piernas para mí cielo. Bella lo hizo sin pudor alguno.

_Más, te quiero jodidamente abierta para mí.

Y Bella volvió a abrirse, mucho más para él sin que ni una sola parte de su cuerpo se negara a esa invasión. Aquellas palabras que siempre salían de la boca de Edward, insinuantes, sucias, provocativamente pronunciadas para inducirla al sinsentido, al descontrol, a la agonía más maravillosa que conocía.

Y Edward bajó la boca hasta su coño, enterrando su cara en él, perdiéndose en él, buscando su alimento, buscando el elixir que lo hacía delirar.

Los gritos de Bella inundaron el espacio. Eran gritos hondos, salidos desde el interior de su vientre, que rasgaban su garganta, por la que pasaba su saliva con dificultad, no había en ella espacio para el aire. Mordió fuerte su clítoris, para luego pasar su lengua con movimientos desacompasados y lamidas largas por su coño. Introdujo dos dedos en su interior de seda y no hizo falta nada más. Bella estalló pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez.

Mientras intentaba recuperarse de aquel clímax desgarrador, oye a Edward desabrochar su cinturón, bajar su cremallera.

_ Date la vuelta preciosa, o ¿preferirías escuchar alguna otra cosa nena?, ¿te gusta ser una golfa?, ¿mi golfa? Apoya tus manos fuertemente contra la pared, puede que creas que has tenido suficiente, pero te aseguro que esto es solo el principio.

Con una mano apartó hacia un lado la braguita y con una sola embestida se unió a ella con un gemido ronco que provocó en Bella otro sacudido de excitación. Edward apoyó una mano en su cadera, y con la otra tiró de su pelo, consiguiendo que su cabeza se inclinase hasta ver su cara.

_ Tu ganas siempre pequeña zorra, tu consigues lo que quieres de mí, esta locura solo tiene un remedio, ¿sabes cuál es muñeca? ¿No? Yo te lo diré, follarte hasta la locura, deshacerte, romperte, y aún así no tendría bastante. Seguiría deseándote hasta caer muerto. ¿Te gusta nena? ¿Te gusta así?, porque a mí me pierde, me mata tu calor, me olvido de respirar cuando estoy dentro de tu pequeño coño, solo quiero llevarte a mi locura, al mismo lugar donde estoy, darte más de lo que me pides para matarte de placer, y oírte decir mi nombre en esa boca que adoro, la misma que llevo follándome dos noches en sueños.

No había paciencia en las palabras de Edward, solo había desesperación, pero era eso lo que Bella ansiaba. Cada una de ellas pronunciadas con tanta agonía por alcanzar su orgasmo, que la hacían acercarse al suyo irremediablemente. Con Edward jamás existía el control, no habría nunca la posibilidad de dar marcha atrás.

_ Esto es un castigo cielo, y hoy es de verdad. Voy a follarte tan duramente que no podrás cerrar las piernas durante días.

Mientras que Bella escuchaba sus palabras, las embestidas de Edward eran demoniacas, como un poseso una y otra vez se hundía en ella. Su polla limaba las paredes de ese coño pequeño y estrecho que solo era de él, para él.

_ Rompeme Edward, rompeme.

Edward no pudo seguir escuchando, mordió su boca, si seguía oyéndola le haría daño. Al contacto de sus labios sintió esa sacudida eléctrica que provoca la anticipación al orgasmo, contrajo sus músculos vaginales y se abandonó al placer del clímax barriendo éste toda su energía. Abrió los ojos y vio al guerrero, al luchador rendido a su placer, casi aullando como una bestia, las manos aún en sus caderas, clavando sus dedos en sus carnes duras, quieto, completamente clavado dentro de ella. De tan hermoso era doloroso mirar.

_ Edward mi amor, desatame, necesito tocarte, abrazarte, necesito mis manos en tu piel caliente, por favor, por favor.

Y Edward lo hizo, desató sus muñecas, las besó y llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se deshizo de sus pantalones, la cogió en brazos y de camino al dormitorio le dijo algo al oído que la hizo temblar y cobijarse bajo su cuello como una niña.

_ No quiero que te duermas, ¿me oyes Bella?, no es un ruego, es una orden nena, esto acaba de empezar.

No tenía miedo a lo que vendría, en un rincón de su alma, el miedo era solo "no ser suficiente para él", lo demás no significaba nada. Ella no se rendiría jamás.

Entraron en el dormitorio, Bella parecía estar desorientada, el esfuerzo, el cansancio, el olor al cuerpo de Edward al sexo de los dos la tenían aún inquieta. ¿Cómo era posible?, no podía creerlo, su cuerpo seguía aún en pie de guerra, después de la contienda. Una risa interna nacida en su vientre le hizo sentir un pudor extraño. Por mucho que le hubieran explicado que el amor era todo lo que estaba viviendo, no lo hubiera creído ni en un millón de años. La gran mojigata convertida en la más experta de las furcias del reino animal con inteligencia. Pensó en cómo se había llamado así misma, ¡bonita palabra!, no se había sentido así nunca, y sin embargo al paso que iba, sería eso y mucho más para Edward. Había encontrado otra palabra que añadir a la promesa de Edward, "Ahora y siempre, todo".

Se dirigió con ella en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño y allí la depositó en el suelo despacio, se acercó a su boca, y habló en ella.

_ Entra en el baño nena, llega el momento de los cuidados para el juego duro.

Bella lo hizo en silencio y despacio, viendo como Edward terminaba de quitarse la ropa, primero la chaqueta que dejó sobre el mármol del tocador, luego la camisa casi a trompicones, para seguir con los bóxer. No dejó de mirarla ni un solo instante, sus ojos puestos en ella, en su desnudez, en sus curvas. Se acercó a la bañera y terminó de rasgar sus bragas.

_ Nada con vida ¿recuerdas? ¿No llevas puesta la estrella nena?, ¿por qué?

_ Está en la mesilla Edward, esperaba que tú me la pusieras, no quería llevarla si tú no estabas aquí conmigo.

Edward sonrió, solo ella hubiera pensado en algo así.

Desnudo como estaba se dirigió a la mesilla y tomó la cajita que la contenía, la extrajo de ella y fue nuevamente al baño.

_ Date la vuelta.

Bella retiró su cabello suelto y él se la puso lentamente como en un rito.

_ Me perteneces cariño, ahora más que nunca. Dímelo Bella, dímelo, quiero escucharlo ahora, mirándote a los ojos, princesa me muero por oírtelo decir.

Bella se volvió y tomo la cara de Edward entre sus manos, la cara del hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón. Miró en sus pupilas viendo su reflejo, la imagen de una amante completa, la de una mujer entregada al único hombre que le hacía alcanzar la plenitud. Su vientre se encogió ante la grandeza de tal verdad. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la nuca de Edward acercándolo hasta su carita, nuevamente su cuerpo le indicó que no había cansancio, que en los encuentros de los amantes no había comienzo ni fin.

Besó su boca como quien besa el aire, dejando que sus labios hablaran por sí solos, que fueran los que contaran instantes de delirio, dejando una huella en Edward de su sabor, que lo hizo temblar, y solo entonces lo dijo.

_ Te amo, Te amo, ahora y siempre, todo.

Edward cerró los ojos, tenía que retener ese momento, porque lo recordaría siempre de la misma manera. Tocó su boca con la yema de sus dedos, y Bella lo repitió sobre los mismos.

_ Te amo.

Edward abrió los ojos. Sus fosas nasales se abrían dando paso al aire que combatía en prisas por entrar en sus pulmones y hacer temblar su corazón.

_ Todo nena, todo.

Entró con ella en la bañera y se puso frente a Bella, no hubo palabras solo consentimiento, ella fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta arrodillarse, y sin dejar de mirarlo abrir su boca respirando con agitación comenzó a albergar su polla dentro de la misma. Edward cerró los ojos, nada de lo que hubiera podido soñar era igual a la boca de Bella. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando notó con la lengua de Bella iniciaba un recorrido completo desde su glande hasta su base, por todas partes, parecía tener una lengua recorriendo toda su polla a la vez, movimientos expertos que le hacían apretar los músculos de los muslos y pegarse más aún al suelo. Una de las manos de Bella agarró por completo su miembro iniciando un movimiento lento y decadente, mientras su lengua, cada vez más húmeda, recorría su glande. Bella pudo notar como las venas de su polla se hinchaban en su mano, como su dureza la mantenía gloriosamente erguida.

_ Me haces sentir un hombre muerto de necesidad por ti. ¿Confías en mí nena? Bella apartó la cara para contestar y subió hasta estar a su altura.

_ Solo en ti.

Edward abrió el agua y la dejó caer sobre sus cuerpos, acompañando sus manos por toda la piel de Bella, enjuagando su cabello y llevándolo hacia atrás, lo tomó sobre su puño, haciendo que ésta inclinara su cabeza, dejándole expuesto totalmente su cuello. Lamió su piel junto al agua que caía, hasta llegar a su oído.

_ Voy a cubrir tu cuerpo de aceite nena, todo tu cuerpo ¿sabes lo que quiero decirte?, voy a introducir mis dedos, en ese pequeño culo que aún no he probado, voy a acariciar con mi mano tu coño y voy a entrar en él para que me sientas en todas partes. No quiero que aguantes más de lo que puedas, no quiero causarte dolor sino sientes placer al mismo tiempo.

¿Dolor?, Si Edward seguía hablándole así ella se volvería loca antes de que le hiciera la mitad de las cosas que le estaba diciendo.

_ Voy a hacerlo muy despacio, tanto que me pedirás que siga.

Cerró el agua de la ducha y tomó a Bella por los hombros dándole la vuelta.

_ Abre las piernas nena y por las manos en la pared.

Tomó una toalla y la puso al borde de la bañera. Cogió la pierna de Bella y colocó su pie sobre ella.

_ Eso es princesa, voy a cubrir todo tu cuerpo, masajearlo y hacerlo suave para mis manos.

Tomó el aceite y depositó sobre las mismas una pequeña cantidad, comenzó un masaje lento desde la nuca, el cuello, los hombros, los brazos, subió por los mismos y paso bajo sus axilas hasta sus pechos. Los pezones de Bella la delataban, ansiosa, deseosa de las manos de Edward por todas partes. No pudo contenerse y restregó su culo sobre la polla de Edward.

_ No seas impaciente nena.

Y diciendo esto enterró la polla en su coño hasta la empuñadura, sin dejar de masajear sus pezones.

_ Ahhhh... Ahhh, si Edward sí.

Edward llevó sus manos a su espalda, restregando con ellas todo el aceite, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, cacheteándolas suavemente. Bajó la cabeza sobre su hombro, mordiéndolo.

_ Eso es nena, relajate, así eso es, ábrete un poco más para mí. Bien muy bien. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su clítoris y lo pellizcó.

_ Te gusta ¿verdad?, lo siento muñeca, no hace falta que me lo digas, no hay nada que tu cuerpo pueda esconderme.

Mientras que hablaba Edward no paraba de entrar en ella con lentas estocadas, que más que excitarla la estaban haciendo arder, una, otra, y otra. Su mano haciendo maravillas en su clítoris, su polla invadiéndola, su aliento quemándola.

Sintió los dedos de la otra mano de Edward jugar en la entrada de su culo, haciendo pequeños círculos.

_ Si nena hora de los juegos para mayores. Mirame porque ahora mando yo. Quiero ver tus gestos, quiero saber cuándo puedo continuar y cuando debo parar, cuando puedo moverlos dentro de ti y como. ¿Tienes miedo? (Se contestó así mismo). No, no lo tienes, eres una gata, mi gata, solo mía. Mientras hablaba fue introduciendo su dedo corazón muy muy despacio, notando la contracción en Bella, y al mismo tiempo el pulsar de su polla.

_ ¿Quieres saber lo que yo siento cuando te tengo así? Siento que no hay nadie más que yo que pueda sentirte, siento que no hay nadie más a quien puedas desear, siento que soy lo suficientemente hombre para invadirte y proporcionarte todo lo que necesitas, siento que no hay nadie más con quien podría hacerlo, solo tú. Mía, eres solo mía.

Bella se estremeció, no sentía en ese momento dolor, solo invasión por todas partes de su cuerpo, y más aún en las palabras de Edward. Ese ejemplar de hombre, fuerte, varonil, con un cuerpo perfecto, era solo de ella y la reclamaba como suya.

Los movimientos de sus manos en cada parte de su cuerpo la fueron llevando por lugares que Bella no pensaba que existían, estremeciendo desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo uniéndose en algún lugar desconocido, pero sobre todo en su vientre, los latidos de su corazón hacía tiempo que habían perdido su sonar rítmico, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente contra la pared.

Edward volteo ligeramente su cara y le comió su boca, haciéndole el amor con la lengua. No había tregua, era un completo allanamiento, una total irrupción en su cuerpo que lo recibía llena de plenitud. Lo daría todo, todo por sentirse como se sentía en ese momento, era imposible sentirse más completa.

Edward comenzó a mover su dedo haciendo círculos, dilatando, ensacando su estrechez.

_Eres mi locura, lo estás haciendo muy bien, estás consiguiendo que quiera hundirme en ti aún más fuerte, aún más dentro. ¿Dime que quieres gata? ¡Dímelo!, ¿Tienes vergüenza nena?, ahora no es momento de eso mi amor, puedo darte lo que me pidas. No soy un súper hombre pero puedo hacer tus noches muy muy largas. Puedo mantener tu orgasmo el tiempo que yo quiera. ¿Quieres que juguemos a eso?

Dejó de moverse dentro de ella, y paró las caricias de su clítoris.

_ No, no me hagas esto.

_ Dime lo que quieres, quiero oírlo de esa boca, dímelo igual que me dices te amo, pues es la misma que lo dice todo.

Volvió a moverse perezosamente dentro de ella, sin dejar de hacer círculos en el interior de su culo, y volvió a parar.

_ Puedo hacer esto hasta que tus piernas aguanten, ¿quieres eso golfa?

_Edward me estás matando, sigue por favor, por favor, haz lo que quieras pero no pares, no pares nunca.

_ Nunca es mucho tiempo nena.

_ ¡Edward!

Lo chilló desde su alma, ya nada importaba, solo explotar en el clímax que le estaba robando, al que le acercaba y le alejaba sin misericordia.

_ Es todo tuyo, pero tú eliges cuando lo quieres, ¿me entiendes?

_ Ahora, ya, no puedo más, no puedo más.

Edward sonrió en su boca, su pequeña golfa, su zorra, su gata salvaje, su princesa, su nena, su mujer, lo quería todo.

Comenzó a empujar en su estrecho interior, limando las paredes de su coño sin piedad. Ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo más que para sentir llegar el final.

Fue Bella la que no pudo retenerlo, y estalló contrayéndose sobre la polla de Edward que mantenía el momento atendiendo a todo su control.

Todo su cuerpo, desde sus pechos hasta los dedos de sus pies temblaron sin control alguno en una explosión perfecta. Haberlo retenido tanto tiempo no había hecho más que la espera se hubiera sumado al éxtasis. Solo cuando la vio encoger sus manos en puños contra la pared fue sacando el dedo de su precioso culo haciendo que el clímax fuera aún más poderoso.

_ ¡Edward!

_ Si nena, si, si, si Arghhhh, arghhhh,

Volvió la cara para mirarlo, mientras luchaba por mantener su respiración constante, y lo vio con sus manos apoyadas sobre su nuca , arqueando su cuerpo, su figura inmóvil, su cara hacia el techo, los ojos cerrados, prieta su boca, nunca se cansaría de verlo así, jamás.

_ No te muevas princesa, no te muevas.

Bajó delicadamente su pierna de la bañera, y espero hasta que Bella soportó su peso en ellas, dándole tiempo a enderezarse, para abrazarla desde atrás. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Bella y pidió.

_ Nena besame, besame hasta que vuelva de donde me has llevado. Te quiero.

Y Bella besó su boca con todo el amor del mundo que tenía para darle. Nunca sería suficiente. Edward era todo su mundo, y se lo estaba haciendo grande, muy grande. Fueron escasos momentos después cuando Edward la volvió despacio para mirarla de frente. Su piel húmeda y su cuerpo caliente, abrazados ambos sin querer separarse, momentos únicos que hacían que la relación entre ambos fuese cada vez más estrecha.

_ Dime que no volverás a tener vergüenza cuando te hago el amor, dime que no habrá palabras que no te atreves a pronunciar, dime que no habrá nada que no seas capaz de pedirme, estoy aquí para ti nena, solo para ti.

_ Lo haré Edward, te prometo que lo haré, poco a poco, dame tiempo.

_ Siempre princesa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti.

Salió de la bañera y la envolvió en una toalla, tomándola en brazos y apretándola contra sí.

_ ¿Te he hecho daño?, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?

_ Solo me duele no haber sido capaz antes de decirte lo que te amo, solo eso Edward, no haber sido valiente. Has hecho que borre mis miedos, que olvide esa parte de mi pasado que me hacía presa de la angustia, me lo has dicho con tus palabras, con tus gestos, con tu entrega, ¡perdoname!

Los hombres también lloran y Edward aguantó esas primeras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que inundan los ojos, esas que se vuelven sonrisas, esas que no escapan unas veces por pudor, otras por orgullo y otras por amor.

_ Bella ¿podrías tu perdoname a mí por no haber aparecido antes en tu vida? No ¿verdad? Este era el momento, el destino lo tenía así planeado, igual que el momento en que tú expresaras con palabras lo que sientes por mí, pero antes ya me lo habías dicho. Cada vez que decías -ahora y siempre- , cuando me dijiste que volabas conmigo, cuando te referiste a mis brazos como el lugar más hermoso donde querías estar, me lo dice tu cuerpo cuando te toco, tus ojos cuando me miran, me lo dice tu forma de olerme, de extrañarme. Nena eres mi mitad. Esas palabras solo se dicen en un momento para darle forma a un sentimiento, para reducirlo a cinco letras, el resto de las cosas que vivimos juntos son las que cuentan y te aseguro que vamos a vivir muchas.

Se abrazó a su cuello. Si enseñar a un alma a amar tenía escuela, Edward había ido a todas las clases, y si no era así Edward era amor, todo amor.

La deposito en el suelo delante de la cama y secó su cuerpo con la toalla, dejó caer la misma y apartó la colcha sin deshacer el corazón de pétalos de flores que había hecho Alice. Se tumbó a su lado, acunándola entre sus brazos de frente, tomó unos pequeños pétalos de flores y los dejó caer sobre su pecho, allí en medio de los cuales brillaba su estrella. Un pequeño gemido de emoción se formaba en el pecho de Bella, algún ángel le había enviado a Edward, y ella lo amaría más allá de lo humano. Cerrando los ojos pensó que podría haber sido su madre, si la estaba viendo ahora, seguro que el cielo estaba de fiesta.

...Edward miró el reloj, las tres de la mañana y su princesa seguía dormida entre sus brazos con tanta paz que su corazón se inflamaba solo con mirarla. Su piel suave, su carne caliente, su respiración equilibrada, su rostro delicado y femenino teñido de rosa, y su pelo entre sus manos. Bella le producía placer solo con mirarla, con sentirla cerca, con saber que era suya. Había conseguido con ella demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, había experimentado sentimientos que jamás había imaginado. Tenía tantos deseos de compartir con ella sus sueños de futuro que le daba miedo pensar que ella lo rechazase, asustarla, no quería que se sintiera acorralada. Bella era su niña sinónimos, su solicitadora de tiempo, su pasión más profunda, la que hacía realidad cualquiera de sus fantasías. Pero como siempre, se dijo así mismo que quería más, lo quería todo. No quería vivir con Bella una aventura, quería que ocupara su lugar, el sitio que le correspondía como su mujer. Gritarle a todo el mundo que ella era la única, que la había encontrado y que era para siempre. Suspiró sobre su cabeza, intentando soltar el aire despacio para no despertarla, pero ella lo sintió.

_ ¿No duermes?

_ Acabo de despertarme y estaba mirándote.

Bella se acurrucó aún más en sus brazos recostando la cabeza sobre su corazón para oír sus latidos.

_ A veces creo que se mueven al mismo ritmo, que laten haciendo el mismo compás.

_ No me extrañaría, tú eres la dueña de los dos.

Bella alzó su cara para mirar sus ojos en la oscuridad, daba igual que no hubiera suficiente luz, los ojos de Edward no guardaban secretos para ella, y se los encontró mirándola fijamente en un intercambio de palabras tácitas.

Sintió el cuerpo de Edward endurecerse y en su vientre el cálido apoyo de la bestia, no era posible que Edward la siguiera deseando.

_ ¿Tú no te cansas?

_ De ti jamás. Puedo ser romántico si es lo que deseas, o salvaje si lo requieres, puedo emplear esas palabras que te vuelven loca y decirlas en tu boca o en tu oído, puedo ser quien te llama por teléfono porque te extraña cada segundo, o el que vela tu sueño, puedo ser el que espera, me gustaría pensar que soy el que sueñas, por el que vives, desearía llevarte a lugares hermosos, hacerte preciosos regalos, planear un futuro contigo y decirte cada noche que siempre, escuchame bien princesa, siempre será la primera vez.

Besó sus labios en un beso de reafirmación, como quien sella una promesa, como quien cuenta un secreto que desea se cumpla. Sus bocas, ya conocidas, buscaron los lugares de siempre, los que hacían que el ritmo de las caricias se volviera excitantes, ese lugar donde Bella siempre acababa pidiendo más y más y donde Edward se lo daba todo.

La sujetó por las caderas sin dejar su boca hasta colocarla sobre él y abriendo con sus rodillas las piernas de Bella la levantó escasos centímetros, la sostuvo unos segundos hablándole a su boca.

_ Dime princesa como lo deseas, dime si quieres que yo sea el salvaje o que sea deliciosamente lento, una tortura de placer infinito, lo que tú quieras, como tú quieras, cuando tú quieras.

Dirigió su polla hacia su centro, contoneando el cuerpo de Bella sobre la misma, haciendo que ella ardiera de los mismos deseos por él, notándola tan húmeda como siempre que la tocaba.

_ ¿Sabes lo que significa siempre nena?, Siempre es un si eterno y consentido por los dos. Has caído en mis redes como yo en las tuyas, y ninguno de los dos va a hacer nada por salir de ellas. Tu cuerpo me habla por ti, aunque no pronuncies ni una sola palabra, cuando te acaricio responde un sí quiero, que me hace sentirme más hombre, siempre perfecta para mí. Me haces sentir como un animal en celo, buscando cualquier roce con tu cuerpo, olfateando tú aroma, degustando tu sabor, y no hay nada que pueda hacer contra todo eso.

Las palabras de Edward sonaban lentas, golosas por su aliento dulce rozando su boca, hubiera podido llegar a un clímax solo con seguir escuchándolas, se volvía cada vez más adicta a sus palabras, seguidora de las mismas, fiel y leal a lo que significaban. Pero su cuerpo no era tan espiritual, su cuerpo no esperaba la orden de su corazón. Fue bajando muy despacio su cuerpo dejando que el miembro de Edward fuera enterrándose en su coño con una lentitud desgarradora.

_ Ahhh, si, si, Ahhhh

_ Eso es nena, despacio, ¿así es como quieres sentirla?, pues preparate cariño.

La sintió completamente sentada sobre él, balanceando su cuerpo hasta acoplarse a su placer, la vio elevar sus manos sobre su cabeza, y arquear su cintura mientras su cara se izaba hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados y los labios chupándose uno contra otro.

_ Eres una diosa y eres mía.

Bella fue recogiendo sus brazos hasta llevarlos sobre su torso, bajando su cuerpo y sus manos, arrastrándolos sobre el pecho de Edward moviéndose sobre el como una ninfa. La suavidad de su cuerpo jugando a su favor, sus pezones duros rozando los de Edward, erizándole la piel.

_ No me gusta jugar si no tengo la oportunidad de tener las mismas probabilidades que mi adversario, y ya he escuchado demasiadas palabras en tu boca, esa que yo también me comería siempre. Yo también puedo ser buena y mala, también me gusta dulce o salvaje y quizás hasta las dos cosas, puede que yo mañana no pueda mantenerme de pie, pero tú tampoco acabaras sin daños.

Mientras hablaba no dejaba de bajar y elevar su cuerpo con una lentitud asombrosa, haciendo que Edward temblara.

_Si es verdad que mi cuerpo responde al tuyo siempre, pero eres tú el que hace que me encienda, que no quiera ser solo una mujer sino mucho más, todo lo que me llamas y mucho más, puedo ser lo que me pidas.

Esas palabras no eran tiernas, eran palabras de una amante poseída por el placer que su cuerpo obtenía en sus movimientos.

Edward alargó su mano hasta su garganta echando su cara hacia atrás y vio unos ojos encendidos de lujuria, con un brillo suficiente para quemarse en ellos.

Su respiración se volvió tosca y un gruñido atrapado se escapó de su garganta.

_ Ahora no mandas tú Edward, ahora soy yo quien te posee, quien quiere darte, quien quiere que exijas y que implores.

Se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de Edward apoyando las palmas de sus manos entre su cabeza, su cabello colgando hacia un lado, acariciando su cuello y su pecho. Su boca muy cerca de los labios de Edward sin tocarlos, hablando dentro de ella.

_ Tan solo soy una mujer enamorada que hará cualquier cosa por satisfacer a su hombre, una mujer dispuesta a luchar por mantener lo que es suyo, ¿me llamas gata Edward?, mi amor puedo ser mucho más que eso.

Sus movimientos se fueron turnando, ahora sus caderas se movían sobre él haciendo pequeños círculos, para acto seguido moverse hacia el cielo y el infierno, lento, deprisa, lento deprisa, mirando los cambios en el rostro de Edward que le indicaban el rastro de su excitación. Tardará lo que tardara lo llevaría hasta el límite de la locura y caería con él.

_ Lo que estás haciendo es muy peligroso princesa.

_ No estás hablando conmigo entonces Edward, porque no soy ninguna princesa.

Lo miró a los ojos estrechando los mismos, retándolo al juego, hablándole de sometimiento.

_ Ahrggg...Ahrgg... nena, nena no sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar esto.

_ Todo el que yo quiera Edward, ¿no dices que puedes ser lo que yo quiera?, pues demuéstramelo. Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se dice, con lo que se desea cielo, porque puede cumplirse. Ahora eres mío, y te quiero dócil para mí, quiero sentirte como me gusta, y cuando me gusta.

_ Nena no juegues conmigo, me estas matando.

_ Yo también se decirlo Edward ¿recuerdas?, tus palabras se vuelven contra ti, esto solo ha hecho empezar.

El ritmo de Bella iba aumentando al mismo tiempo que elevó su cuerpo dejando apoyadas firmemente sus rodillas sobre la cama. Comenzó a acariciarse sus pechos que votaban en un continuo vaivén, bajando su cabeza y su lengua para lamerlos. Su lengua rosa buscaba sus pezones al tiempo que sus ojos miraban a Edward.

_ Esto es lo que haces en mí, ¿te gusta Edward?, porque yo adoro lo que soy cuando estas dentro de mí, adoro lo que me exige mi cuerpo cuando tu polla dura se inflama por mí. ¿Quieres saber cómo me veo?, me veo hermosa, la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

_ Muñeca me estas consumiendo.

_ Y ¿duele morir Edward o es placentero?, ¿Quieres que pare? , deseas que siga verdad amor, que siga, ¿cómo era la palabra? ah sí, ya recuerdo, jodidamente, eso es ¿quieres que sea ahora una jodida furcia para ti?

Edward hizo un gesto para moverse, inmovilizarla y atraparla debajo de él.

_ Edward el juego no es así, prometes cosas que después no puedes cumplir. Lo que yo quiera y ahora quiero que seas dócil Edward, ahora quiero dominarte por entero. Eso es, relajate cielo, puede que yo no sea una experta pero me convertiré en eso para ti.

Comenzó una galopada desquiciada, buscando lo que había provocado entre ellos, oyendo sus gemidos interrumpidos por los gruñidos de Edward, se acabaron las palabras, tocaba llegar al cielo con el aire justo para respirar.

Edward se agarró a sus caderas ayudándola en ese camino que ambos tenían que recorren juntos y no hubo espera. Bella colocó sus manos sobre las de Edward en total rendición mientras que repetía una y otra vez

_ Te amo, te amo, te amo,

Mientras que su voz se apagaba y solo se oía su respiración, los gemidos de Edward se alzaban, y el chocar de sus caderas ponían un tono de música casi divina. No hubo más. Edward no tuvo fuerzas ni para bramar, silencio, un clímax tan brutal que solo podía sentirlo en silencio. Inmóvil durante unos segundos para atraer a Bella y dejarla caer sobre su cuerpo.

La voz cortada de Bella sonó débil y avergonzada

_ Edward perdoname, yo no quería hacerte sufrir.

La risa de Edward sonó en carcajadas por toda la habitación haciéndala tambalearse sobre su cuerpo.

_ Jajajajaja...jajajajaja...jajajajaja. Nena tienes licencia para matarme cada vez que quieras.

Bella enterró su carita en el cuello de Edward, ahora sí que se sentía avergonzada. Edward llegó un poco más lejos jugando con ella, jugando a quitarle sus miedos, sus temores.

_ Un poco de ese pudor no hubiera venido nada mal hace unos segundos cuando eras una cualquiera desvergonzada haciendo padecer a un hombre entregado.

Lo dijo como pudo, sin dejar de reírse interiormente. Esperaba la respuesta, sabía que la habría, Bella no dejaría de decir la última palabra.

Acurrucada como estaba sobre su cuerpo y sin sacar la cabeza de su cuello, murmuró.

_ Ese hombre es un sinvergüenza que no tiene palabra, y las promesas se cumplen. Lo pide todo, pues yo también se dar.

Edward fue a contestar y ella le tapó la boca.

_ Ahora toca dormir.

Y los dos comenzaron a reírse sin descanso, hasta que el agotamiento los envolvió en lo que restaba de noche.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 "Explicaciones"**

**Para Emilio, el único valiente masculino del Chat, al chico que le gustan los capítulos medio Hot y medio románticos, el enamorado de Kristen o de cualquier chica que esté bien, el que nos dice en los renglones...chicas calma, ya me he perdido... Va por ti, espero que sea de tu agrado, jajajaja, nunca había escrito nada así para un hombre.**

* * *

><p>… Bella fue la primera en despertarse, con el cuerpo maravillosamente pesaroso, gloriosamente lastimado por las exigencias de Edward. Sonrió, a decir verdad, también de las suyas, de sus provocaciones. Su rostro se enrojeció al recordar sus atrevidas y sucias palabras, sus gestos, sus acciones, pero sobre todo la manera desvergonzada de disfrutar su placer. Ese hombre conseguiría de ella lo que quisiera, siempre llevándola al límite, sacando su parte de mujer completa, unas veces sumisa y otras totalmente dominante. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y ahogó su risa para no despertar a Edward. Si todo eso ocurría ahora, no quería ni pensar lo que podría suceder con el tiempo. Se deslizó despacio, no quería despertarlo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama observando el suelo cubierto de pétalos de flores. Fue instintivo llevar su mano al pecho y tocar su estrella, la luz de Edward. Fue al ponerse en pie cuando notó el penoso estado de sus piernas, Edward había cumplido su promesa, apenas era capaz de sostenerse sobre ellas. Volvió el rostro para observar al único causante de su esplendoroso estado y se topó con sus ojos abiertos mirándola de manera juguetona y seductora a la vez.<p>

_ Estás preciosa princesa. ¿Por qué despierta tan temprano?

_ ¿Y tú lo preguntas?, menudo jefe, hay que ir a trabajar.

_ Hoy no tienes que hacerlo nena, el despacho permanecerá cerrado hoy. Esta noche es la celebración del aniversario, ¿recuerdas?, la fiesta. Yo pasaré un rato con Charlie para ver el trabajo pendiente y consultar con Lara algunos documentos. Vendré a recogerte para llevarte a comer a un lugar reservado y tranquilo y después podremos jugar un poquito antes de prepararnos para la noche.

Miró el cuerpo de Edward hasta llegar a su vientre bajo, donde su miembro duro se apoyaba. No podía ser, era imposible que nuevamente estuviera preparado. Pero como en un acto instintivo y reflejo, su lengua saboreo sus labios.

_ No tienes que reprimirte nena.

_ ¿Tú no te cansas nunca?

_ Jajajaja, jajajaja, puede que mi cuerpo esté cansado, pero cuando ella (lo dijo mirando hacia la bestia), está cerca de ti se siente con vida propia, y mi mente recuerda a la velocidad de la luz, las imágenes sensuales más hermosas vividas contigo, no puedo luchar con tantas cosas a la vez.

Se subió de rodillas caminando a gatas sobre la cama hasta llegar a Edward arropándose con sus brazos.

_ No creo estar disponible, mi cuerpo está listo, caput, fuera de juego.

_ ¿Estás segura de eso?

Lo dijo arrastrándola consigo, para cobijarla bajo su cuerpo, reteniéndola con su peso.

_ Estoy seguro de poder reanimar cada preciosa parte de tú nena.

Lo miró a los ojos viendo en ellos su mundo entero. Notó las manos de Edward sobre su cara acariciándola, hasta conseguir apartar el pelo de su rostro. Cerró los ojos y se concentró solo en sus caricias, notando como las yemas de sus dedos hacían maravillas donde tocaban, sintiendo como relajaban su mente y activaban otras partes de su cuerpo. Sabía que junto a él se convertiría en una esclava del sexo, en una adicta fiel de sus juegos. Con los ojos aún cerrados sonrió dulcemente, mientras las manos de Edward bajaban ahora por sus hombros, mientras sentía su boca morder pellizcando con los dientes su cuello. Delicioso, simplemente exquisito y delicioso. Subió sus brazos para dejarlos reposar sobre la almohada por encima de su cabeza, abandonándose a su antojo.

_ ¿Crees que puedes empezar a estar disponible?, tu preciosa cara me dice que te estás recuperando de tu cansancio, que algo muy parecido a lo que yo siento se acumula aquí.

Tocó su entrepierna separando con su mano sus muslos y notando la piel de los mismos calientes. Rozó con sus nudillos sus ingles, rozando su pubis y sus labios, para subir hasta sus caderas, haciendo caricias tan livianas que solicitaban hambrientas de más. Bella despegaba de las sábanas su cuerpo alzándolo ligeramente y contoneándose. Sus manos acariciaban la superficie de las sábanas, aún calientes del cuerpo de Edward. No dejó de mirarla mientras acariciaba su piel notando como se encrespaba la misma a su roce con cada toque. Acercó su boca hasta su coño, separando con sus manos sus labios, hasta soplar delicadamente sobre el mismo, sin tocarlo, sin rozarlo si quiera con su boca. Soplos como mariposas, eso era lo que Bella sentía, como si su aliento atravesara todo su interior. Se estremeció al subir una mano de Edward hasta su boca e introducirle dos dedos en la misma, iniciando un movimiento con ellos hacia dentro y hacia fuera simulando su polla en su boca, mientras su lengua, como una alfombra de seda, se arrastraba barriendo por completo su coño ya más que húmedo y caliente.

_ Creo que tengo luz verde nena.

Y sin terminar de decir la frase clavó sus rodillas en la cama y tiró de las piernas de Bella apoyándolas sobre sus hombros, levantando sus caderas y acercándola a su cuerpo. Colocó su glande en la entrada de su coño haciendo pequeños movimiento simulando la búsqueda en su cavidad, mirando la imagen de sus vaivenes. Mordió la pierna de Bella mientras que seguía insistiendo con ese mismo baile sobre su coño.

_ ¿Te gusta nena?, a mí me vuelve loco, tu coño estrecho se abre de deseo para mí. Mi polla relame tu humedad inquieta por entrar en tu preciosa cueva hasta el fondo de tu vientre.

_ Ahh... Ahh...humm...ah...hum, más Edward más.

_ Por supuesto nena hay mucho más para ti.

Fue metiendo su polla unos centímetros en su coño y paró para mirarla.

_ ¿Tienes suficiente nena?

_ No Edward, no es suficiente quiero más.

Volvió a empujar su polla aún más en el coño de Bella.

_ ¿Y esto nena te parece bastante?

_¡No! Quiero más, lo quiero todo.

De un solo empellón se terminó de introducir dentro de ella permaneciendo totalmente inmóvil.

_ ¿Y ahora qué quieres?, ¡pídemelo!

_ Edward no juegues conmigo, por favor, por favor.

_ Eso es, ¿Por favor qué nena?

_ ¡Follame!, ¡follame! fuerte duro, sin parar, quiero sentirte dentro de mi coño rozando mi vientre.

Y escuchándola hablar y pedirle que la follara, empezó a empujar con estocadas fuertes, tan fuertes que Bella tuvo que subir las manos y apoyarlas al cabecero de la cama, para que los envites no la separaran ni un solo centímetro de Edward.

_ Así, así, ahhhh...ham...hum... sigue, sigue así...sigue no pares, no...no...pa...

_ Eso es nena grita para mí. Me enciendes, me pierdes.

Como un ángel del infierno, arremetiendo contra el cuerpo de Bella, viéndola retorcerse de placer ante sus movimientos, colocó las manos bajo sus nalgas para auparla aún más de la cama y la acercó completamente a sus caderas hasta hundirse lo más profundo que su cuerpo le permitía.

_ ¡Edward!

El grito fue desesperado e insolentemente agradecido. Bella bajó una de sus manos, para tocar su vientre, como si quisiera tocar la presión de la polla de Edward sobre el mismo, que al ver su gesto cogió las piernas de Bella nuevamente y las abrió para ver, con total claridad, como su polla se hundía en el coño de su princesa, convertida ahora en la ramera más provocativa que cualquier hombre pudiera desear en sueños. Solo pensarlo su sudor incontenible, comenzó a vislumbrar sobre su cuerpo haciendo su imagen aún más salvaje.

_ Esto es tan necesario para mí como respirar muñeca. Te has convertido en mi oxígeno, en todo mi mundo. Si no te tengo no respondo. Muévete conmigo nena, vamos dame todo lo que sabes. Bella cerró los ojos, sabía lo que Edward le estaba pidiendo, sabía que el necesitaba en esos momentos que ella abandonara a la princesa, que se transformara en la bruja, en la hechicera que eclipsara sus sentidos. Lo había llevado nuevamente hasta el borde, hasta la línea de no retorno, no había otra forma de amar a Edward. Si era capaz de llevarlo a esa agonía, a ese estado de tortura, tenía que amar sin medidas. Sus manos bajaron instintivamente para acariciarse a sí misma, una mano hacia sus pechos, abrazando los dos al mismo tiempo, la otra mano hacia su clítoris, que clamaba en llanto por dedicación. Inició en

él los mismos movimientos que Edward le había hecho tantas veces, primero de una manera lenta, para luego arremeter con él en una carrera delirante que la hundía en el infinito.

_ Eso es zorra, dámelo, dámelo, lo quiero todo, verte así es quererte hasta morir.

_ Sí Edward, por favor fóllame como me merezco, fóllame hasta atravesarme entera de placer, no se te ocurra parar, ¿me oyes?, necesito lo que me pides, necesito lo que das. No voy a romperme, más, más, más.

Y oyendo esas palabras dichas de su boca, viendo a Edward encendido en la pasión a la que lo había llevado, estrechó las paredes de su coño notando las venas de la polla inflamarse gritando su liberación.

_ ¡Mirame golfa!, ¡mirame! quiero ver como tus ojos están llenos de tanta lujuria como tu cuerpo, de tanta necesidad como el mío.

El choque de miradas fue suficiente para ambos. Fijos sus ojos como dos llamas prendidas, incendiadas, las últimas sacudidas de Edward agresivamente placenteras. Sus respiraciones al compás de una rapsodia dislocada, un vínculo permanente inquebrantable entre dos. No importaba como hacer el amor entre ellos podía convertirse en el enfrentamiento más duro conocido, porque al final siempre aparecía ese acuerdo de sometimiento de ambos, la rendición total de dos almas que se habían encontrado para siempre y que no dejarían jamás que nada quebrarse esa unión. El clímax los desbordó al mismo tiempo como lava ardiendo que Edward fue derramando en el interior de Bella y ésta fue recibiéndolo mientras que se sumía en esa oscuridad para dos. Sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo desesperado de agradecimiento mutuo, como regalándose ambos un extra de mimos a lo que acaban de compartir. Sus alientos mezclados uniéndose en un beso eterno, infinito, de un valor tan incalculable como la propia vida. Eso era lo que habían intercambiado vida. Edward bajó por el cuerpo de Bella depositando besos, bebiendo su sudor, besos que querían explicarle, que jamás tendría suficiente, que siempre sería lo primero para él, todo. Bella lo vio besar su cuerpo con tal adoración, que esas lágrimas que a veces pueden contenerse en esta ocasión escaparon de sus preciosos ojos, lentas y brillantes como su corazón. Abrió sus brazos extendidos para llamar a Edward y cobijarlo sobre su pecho, como tantas veces él había hecho. Las palabras ahora sobraban, el diálogo hecho poesía lo mantenían sus mentes, llena de la más hermosa entrega que dos amantes pueden concederse. Y Edward se perdió entre ellos como las abejas se pierden entre las flores buscando la miel, el néctar, lo dulce, lo extremadamente original. La miró a la cara observando el color de la misma, las lágrimas como diamantes. No pudo decir nada, no había palabras, entendía que Bella no hubiera podido contenerlas, porque el sentía por dentro, una emoción nacida siempre desde la fuerza del amor.

_ Vuelves a ser la más hermosa de las princesas, a la que amo tanto como a la golfa que consigue de mi todo lo que soy. Contigo olvido mi pasado amargo, dejando que mi presente seas solo tú, y que mi futuro tenga prisa por llegar si es a tu lado. Te amo.

_ Te amo.

Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, siguiendo cada uno la comisura de los labios del otro, sin sonido alguno, no hacían falta más palabras.

….Bella despertó con el sonido insistente de su teléfono y perezosamente palpó la mesilla para tomarlo.

¿Dónde estabas que no atendías mi llamada?

_ Alice, ¿qué ocurre?

_ Bella, ¿estás dormida?, no me lo puedo creer, voy a coger a ese hermano mío y voy a aplicarle tal castigo que...

Lo dijo y sonrió, los castigos eran diferentes a los que ella experimentaba con Emmet.

_ Bueno esos castigos no, me refiero a otra clase, tú me entiendes. Pobre mía, seguro que te mantuvo prisionera de sus caprichos, esclava de sus deseos. ¿Me imagino que no tendrás muchas ganas de desayunar conmigo?

_ Solo si vienes y los preparas tú.

_ No hay problema, compraré algo por el camino y recogeré a las chicas, hoy tenemos que hablar sobre los preparativos de esta noche. TE doy 30 minutos. Borra esa maravillosa y estúpida sonrisa de la cara, no intentes negarlo, sé que la tienes, intenta adecentarte un poco, no quiero que nos asustes, o mejor dicho que nos hagas desear lo que no tenemos.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que estoy sonriendo?

_ He visto a Edward esta mañana, vino a recoger a Charlie, con vaqueros. Chica cuantos cambios, y su cara era, no sé cómo explicarte, radiante, espectacular, la de un anuncio de la felicidad, borracho de algo que no sé cómo explicar, y me imagino que tú eres el alcohol de esa bebida. Si tú tienes el mismo aspecto y el amor hace esas cosas, no tendré nada que temer por mi imagen.

_ Deja de hablar loro, voy a darme esa ducha.

_ ¿Dejé de ser cotorra?, Ja, he subido de categoría dentro del reino animal.

Y el tiempo transcurrió para dar lugar a una conferencia frenética y desordenada de tres mujeres dislocadas y una oyente silenciosa, delante de unas tazas de café e infinidad de donntus de chocolate.

...Bueno entonces todo aclarado. Las chicas nos vestimos todas aquí, y Edward y Emmet en casa. Emmet viene a recogernos y Edward y Charlie reciben a los asistentes.

_ Será genial prepararnos las cuatro, es algo que no hago desde la graduación.

_Si solo que somos un poco más viejas.

_ Lo de vieja lo dirás por ti, yo me siento mucho mejor que antes. En estos últimos años he soltado 9 kilos, he dejado atrás mi aparato de los dientes y las plantillas de los zapatos horrorosos que me veía obligada a llevar. Me siento ligera como una pluma, con ganas de comerme el mundo.

Bella las observaba suspendida en una nebulosa de recuerdos, motivadas por esas pequeñas molestias maravillosas que siente un cuerpo cuando ha sido adecuadamente amado. ¿Qué sentiría Edward cuando la viera llegar arreglada para la fiesta? ¿En calidad de qué la presentaría esa noche ante sus conocidos? Sintió un leve temor que debió poder observarse a través de sus pensamientos, pues Alice no tardó en hacer la primera pregunta.

_ ¿Qué tienes Bella? ¿Por qué esa cara de incertidumbre y miedo?

_ No es nada Alice, son tonterías mías.

Alice no insistió en esos momentos por deferencia a su intimidad, pero no dejaría que Bella estuviera preocupada por algo que seguro no tendría la menor importancia.

… En el despacho Lara informaba a Edward de los últimos acontecimientos que estaban relacionados con la seguridad de Bella y los movimientos de Marlena.

_ ¿Qué has averiguado?

_ Edward, Marlena ha acudido en dos ocasiones al apartamento de James.

_ ¿Y?

_ No sería nada importante si Marlena no estuviera interesada en ti, pero si esto está ocurriendo. ¿Por qué quisiera llamar tu atención?, ¿por qué precisamente ahora? Quizás sea porque lo veo desde la perspectiva de una mujer, pero si me interesa un hombre, no me relacionaría con otro y menos en su apartamento. Jamás los había visto hablar más de unos escasos minutos, ni tan siquiera en las reuniones. ¿Me entiendes ahora? No sé si tendrá algo que ver con Bella, o si por otra parte no habrá algún interés en la compra de las acciones de James, pero no me gusta, claro que esa mujer contiene todo lo que no me agrada.

_ Lara si eso fuera como dices, los Cullen estarían a un paso de no ser los accionistas mayoritarios de la Empresa, pero James es mi amigo, no creo que si tiene interés en vender no me lo haya dicho, ni tan siquiera habérmelo sugerido.

_ Edward, pensarás que es deformación profesional, pero hay algo aquí que no me cuadra, las cosas están como cuadrando a empujones, no sé si me entiendes.

Lara le mostró a Edward una foto de un hombre con su hermana, es Emmet Swan, y siento decirte que sin tu permiso he hecho ya algunas investigaciones. Me dijiste que no dejará nada suelto, que todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Bella fuera más que vigilado.

_ Y te lo agradezco, pero Emmet no se encuentra en el bando enemigo. Ni tan siquiera hay bandos aún Lara, solo trato de mantener a Marlena lejos de Bella, no quiero que se acerque para llenarla de su veneno. Bella es todo para mí Lara, un sueño demasiado perfecto afortunadamente hecho realidad. No quiero pensar en la posibilidad de perderla porque Marlena se permita el lujo de adelantarse a mis intenciones de contarle mi pasado, de inducirla a pensar que tiene algo que temer de mí, de qué invente relaciones que no he tenido, de que la asuste.

_ Edward tengo demasiado claro lo que es Bella para ti, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esa chica se ha convertido en todo tu mundo, sé que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella.

_ Eso es Lara, perdidamente.

_ Me alegro que sea ella porque es alguien verdaderamente excepcional además de ser una preciosidad.

_ ¿Quiénes estarán esta noche pendientes de su seguridad?

_ En principio no había pensado que el servicio contratado acudiera al acto, solo la sombra como mi acompañante. Estaréis todos y además no creo que Marlena se acerque a molestar a Bella delante de 200 invitados, no creo que tenga planeado dar un espectáculo, esa chica sabe defenderse verbalmente mejor de lo que piensas. Además he pensado que era más importante que mantuvieras con ella un grado de intimidad. Si se establece total vigilancia sobre ella, no podréis estar a solas ni un segundo.

_ Lara, a veces pienso que te pago menos de lo que te mereces.

_ Edward esto no es cuestión de salario, sabes que le debo mucho a tu padre y que te aprecio de verdad. No hay nada que yo no estuviera dispuesta a entregar por tu familia.

_ No tienes por qué torturarte más con el pasado.

_ No se trata de torturas, ni de intentar olvidar Edward, sino de vivir con ello y saber afrontarlo, saber a quién debes tu lealtad. Ver perder a un compañero a tu lado, por una horrible negligencia, no resulta fácil de sobrellevar.

_ Todos cometemos errores alguna vez y no puedes vivir recordando que el tuyo fue peor que los que cometemos los demás.

_ Te lo agradezco Edward y por todo lo que confías en mí creo que puedo permitirme el lujo de pedirte algo si me lo permites.

_ No tienes que dudar de eso.

_ Hablale a Bella de tu madre, ábrele tu corazón, ella te importa demasiado, es tu sanadora

Edward, ella te entenderá. No es bueno vivir, como tú dices, recordando el pasado.

_ Pienso hacerlo Lara, pero aún es demasiado pronto. Ahora solo quiero complacerla, conocerla completamente, quiero que sepa que nuestra relación es fuerte y sólida, que estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por conservarla a mi lado. No quiero que comience a verse sometida a momentos angustiosos de mi vida.

_ En tu mano está, pero creo que el amor también es eso. Dale la oportunidad de curar tu corazón del odio. Esme es la persona más egoísta que jamás he conocido, pero no creo que se merezca que Charlie y tú sigáis arrastrando ese lastre. La única unión que sigue viva entre vosotros son las acciones de la Empresa con las que parece querer teneros atados.

_ Dejémoslo Lara, ¿alguna cosa más?

_ Sí, y creo que es importante que lo sepas. ¿Qué sabes de la situación financiera de Emmet?

_ ¿Qué debería saber?

_ Edward en cuanto lo vi cerca de Alice, puse a todo el personal a investigar sin saber que era un Swan. Hace cinco años ganó una pequeña fortuna con su trabajo, e inteligentemente la invirtió. Hoy tiene todo un imperio financiero solo en inversiones.

_ ¿De qué hablas? y ¿Bella?

_ También, pero creo que ella no sabe nada de todo eso. Emmet tiene un fideicomiso puesto a su nombre desde hace dos años, por importe casi superior al valor de tus acciones. Sin embargo la casa en la que vive no es de su propiedad, sino de Emmet, y éste le pasa una asignación, como si fuera una estudiante a su cargo. No derrocha el dinero. Me he permitido la libertad de investigar a cuantos han formado parte de su vida antes de que la conocieras, y son personas de clase social media. No tiene coche propio, no luce joyas y cuando he ido con ella a comer, paga su parte del importe, algo a lo que debe estar completamente acostumbrada. Han sido revisadas sus cuentas, no me preguntes como, solo puedo decirte que tengo contactos, y de los ingresos que su hermano le transfiere, mantiene siempre unos ahorros bastante considerables, lo que nos indica que no se permite lujos. Evidentemente Emmet ha querido tenerla totalmente provista para el futuro sin que nadie pudiera interesarte por ella por su situación financiera.

_ Creo que ha llegado el momento de mantener una conversación en privado con Emmet, no quiero que piense en ningún momento que mi interés por Bella pueda reducirse al económico, la querría igual si no tuviera absolutamente nada. No sé si hemos llevado demasiado lejos esta investigación, pero de todas maneras tú solo has cumplido mis órdenes.

_ Quiero que no se nos escape nada Edward. Bella también me ha proporcionado un estado de paz que no encontraba desde hace tiempo.

_ Lara siempre has hecho lo que te pedido y además fielmente, no te preocupes por nada, hablaré con Emmet y seguro que todo queda aclarado. Te espero esta noche con tu acompañante en la fiesta y espero que si hay algo que despierte tu olfato experto, me lo comuniques sin demora.

Se acercó a ella y se fundió en un abrazo sincero. Pensó que debería dedicarle algo de tiempo a esa mujer que en determinadas e importantes ocasiones le había apoyado.

… Se dirigió hacia su despacho y marcó el número de Emmet, tenía que hablar con él, era urgente que supiera que el amor que sentía por Bella estaba totalmente exento de interés, además de explicarle en qué circunstancias había conocido su patrimonio.

_ ¿Emmet?, ¿Podríamos encontrarnos para comer juntos?, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.

_ Pues estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo Edward, hay cosas que quisiera que me aclarases.

… Colgó el teléfono y tecleó un mensaje a Bella

De Edward a Bella

Tengo trabajo nena.

Sé que habéis cambiado los planes. Llevo extrañándote toda la mañana.

Enciérrate en el dormitorio después del almuerzo. Aunque no esté contigo jugaremos.

Te deseo tanto que me estoy volviendo loco. Te amo.

… Emmet entró en el restaurante viendo a lo lejos a Edward sentado a la mesa, esperándolo. Se levantó para recibirle y se estrecharon las manos.

_ Espero que no haya sido para ti un contratiempo que te haya llamado, que tengas que posponer otros asuntos por mí, pero Emmet es importante que me escuches, que hablemos.

_ Estoy deseándolo Edward, mi hermana es demasiado valiosa, hay demasiado en juego.

_ Emmet tu hermana está siendo protegida por el equipo de seguridad de mi Empresa, así como por personal contratado por mi secretaria.

_ Había notado tu sobreprotección, pero lo que me preocupa es el ¿por qué?

_ Ese ha sido el motivo para encontrarnos. Emmet cuando conocí a Bella yo no era más que un hombre público sin un pasado diferente a un hombre al de mi estatus, no ha habido en mi vida ninguna mujer importante, si bien si ha habido alguna que ha creído tener derechos sobre mí, en concreto Marlena Brenan, hija de un socio de la Empresa. Esa mujer no es buena, y además cometí un error una noche, error que arrastraré el resto de mi vida. Cuando ella conoció mi pasión por tu hermana, su reacción fue de rechazo total, hubo incluso enfrentamientos verbales, los cuales debo decirte, que ganó Bella ampliamente. Sin embargo solo pasaron unos días cuando la actitud de Marlena cambió completamente, incluso llegó a disculparse por su comportamiento ofreciéndole su amistad. Marlena no ha pedido disculpas jamás y eso me hace pensar que nada de lo que manifiesta es real, que tiene que haber algo detrás de todo esto, algo que quiere conseguir. Puede estar relacionado directamente sobre mi persona, o sobre la Empresa, o sobre compra de acciones para ser parte de la misma, o incluso acercarse a Bella para herirla, hacer que sufra simplemente por el placer de sentirse superior a ella, algo que la haga sentirse como antes con algún derecho sobre mí. Creeme Emmet, cuando decimos que las mujeres son complicadas no estamos equivocados, pero ésta además no es trigo limpio.

_ No me está agradando nada lo que me estás contando Edward, pensar que Bella pueda sufrir daños ocasionados por desplantes emocionales de una desequilibrada que se cree con derechos sobre ti, es algo que puede no tener medida. No tendríamos mente para imaginar que tretas puede imaginar una mujer así. Celos, ambición, orgullo y falta de escrúpulos, es una lista demasiado larga para una sola persona.

_ Ese ha sido mi temor Emmet, así como mi interés para movilizar a todo un equipo de profesionales, con el único fin de observar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y al mismo tiempo proteger a Bella. Mi equipo de seguridad es excepcional, tanto que creo que esta vez se han extralimitado obteniendo más información de la que debieran, hasta ponerme al corriente del estado económico de los Swan. Te aseguro Emmet, que en ningún instante le hubiera dado importancia al hecho de que Bella no tuviera nada de lo que posee. Dime una cosa Emmet, ¿Ella lo sabe? No me encaja una vida tan sencilla, tan fuera de todo interés por lo que significa el dinero, tan capaz de vivir con lo necesario, su sencillez con las personas con las que se relaciona, la ausencia de pertenencia sobre cosas caras.

_ Edward creo que la sinceridad entre nosotros deberá ser algo primordial, no solo por tu relación con Bella, sino porque sabes que mis sentimientos hacia Alice son más que evidentes. Bella no sabe nada, he querido mantenerla al margen de todo esto porque jamás pidió más de lo que necesitó, es la persona que es precisamente por eso, por su capacidad para ser feliz con lo justo. Cuando era niña administraba la casa con lo estrictamente necesario sin que nos faltara nada. Dejaba sus necesidades aparte para que Charlie y yo tuviéramos todo lo imprescindible. Eso la ha convertido en la mujer que es hoy, merecedora de todo lo que posee. Todo me parecería poco para ofrecérselo.

_ Eso es precisamente lo que pensaba Emmet, es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y eso es de incalculable valor para mí. Daré las órdenes oportunas para que goces de completa libertad para consultar todo lo relativo a la situación financiera de mi Empresa, así como mis cuentas si es eso lo que deseas, no quiero secretos contigo. Dispongo de un capital suficiente como para que Bella no necesite algo que no pueda darle, no me interesa su capital, ni sus acciones, ni todo lo que ello conlleva, solo la quiero a ella Emmet, solo deseo hacerla feliz, pero a mi lado. He encontrado a la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, y no estoy dispuesto a perderla. Emmet, quiero cuidarla y amarla todos y cada uno de los días de mi existencia.

_ ¿Habéis hablado de matrimonio?

_ No me he vuelto loco aún, si lo hiciera es muy posible que saliera corriendo y no pudiera alcanzarla. No pretendo asustarla, solo quiero que se acostumbre a mí, que se dé cuenta de lo que podemos vivir juntos, que eso la lleve a querer unirse a mí y formar una familia, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Pero antes de eso Emmet tengo que protegerla, sé que Marlena no es de las que rehúye y da por perdida una batalla, y menos si piensa que quien la ha derrotado no es de su clase.

_ Me agrada que al menos la sinceridad entre nosotros sea lo suficientemente fluida como para hablar de todo sin tapujos. Quiero pedirte dos cosas Edward, la primera que sigas manteniendo en secreto la situación económica de mi hermana, creo además que eso será bastante beneficioso para ella frente a ese posible enemigo del que me hablas, y en segundo lugar que tengas en cuenta que deseo participar en todo el proceso de su protección, quiero carta blanca para poder acceder a la misma información que tú posees en todo momento, que me informes de los movimientos que crees conveniente dar, que planifiquemos cuales pueden ser los pasos que debemos seguir. Y ya que estamos aclarando cuestiones verdaderamente importantes, yo también quiero hablarte de Alice.

_ No es necesario Emmet. He estado esperando que mi hermana se interesara por alguien honesto. Era todo lo que me importaba, me daba igual quien fuese, siempre y cuando fuera trabajador y sincero en sus sentimientos.

_ No contaba con lo que me está ocurriendo con ella Edward, nunca pensé que los sentimientos por alguien pudieran desarrollarse tan rápidamente, que alguien se te metiera por dentro de una manera que apenas te deja pensar, y sin embargo está siendo así.

_ No creo que yo pueda darte ningún consejo Emmet, yo no tengo ninguna cura para lo que me está sucediendo, ni tan siquiera puedo ralentizar el ritmo de mis sentimientos. Lo supe desde el primer instante y fue tan maravilloso como demoledor.

… Los minutos fueron sucediéndose de manera fluida al igual que la conversación entre ambos. Edward informó a Emmet del lugar donde se reunirían los tres, el cambio de planes de las chicas. Concretaron algunas cuestiones importantes sobre la seguridad de Bella y la vigilancia exhaustiva de Marlena, e incluso se reunieron con Lara, la misma que informó a Emmet sobre todas las medidas de seguridad empleadas, la sombra, y la larga lista de contactos con las que ella contaba para obtener información.

Se dirigieron al despacho y Edward se apartó dejándolos hablar y conocerse, tomar contacto, era importante que Emmet se sintiera como uno más.

_ Espero que sepa entender que mi único interés en conocer datos sobre su persona han sido profesionales, es mi trabajo.

_ Lara, después de conocer como maneja la situación solo me queda algo que añadir, no me importaría poner mi vida en sus manos, mi hermana está más que protegida.

_ Gracias. Me alegra que además se una a nosotros en esta operación, puede proporcionarnos datos importantes sobre Bella, cuáles son sus hábitos, sus horarios, como piensa, que le interesa, es muy importante. Lo único que debemos estar es estrechamente conectado y no habrá fallos, nada podrá escaparse, al otro lado hay una persona cuyo cerebro piensa de manera maquiavélica, que jamás se dará por vencida, que no nos dará tregua y que recurrirá a cualquier medio para alcanzar sus fines. Solo la mueve una cosa, la codicia, y no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere, nada ni nadie se interpondrá en su camino, quizás eso nos parezca complicado, pero también será su enemigo, la cegará de tal manera que cometerá errores.

_ ¿Cómo es que la conoce tanto?

_ Es una larga historia Sr. Swan, solo le diré una cosa, vendería su alma por el imperio de los Cullen y si como triunfo puede conseguir ser la esposa de Edward, no habrá nada que la detenga. Su hermana es solo para ella un pequeño peón sin importancia, algo de lo que piensa se podrá desprender sin alterar sus planes, con lo que no cuenta es con el amor incondicional de Edward, el afecto de quienes hemos llegado a tratar con ella en tan breve tiempo y ahora con parte de su familia.

_ Espero que algún día tenga tiempo para descubrirme todas las cosas que conoce, parece tener las claves de todo el odio de Marlena hacia esta familia.

_ Puede que algún día lo conozca Sr. Swan, pero quizás no sea yo quien debiera contárselo sino quienes son víctimas de su rencor. Puede que más adelante alguien se atreva a hablar en esta familia, que Peter aleje sus temores y cuente lo que sucedió hace 20 años, que

Edward, al saber toda la verdad, pueda seguir con su vida sin sentirse como un miserable por odiar a su madre, que Al...

Fue a decir su nombre y lo dejó en el aire. Creo que a veces hablo demasiado. Emmet no insistió, aquella mujer conocía demasiadas cosas.

… Edward miró el reloj, seguro que Bella ya habría terminado de almorzar y estaría esperando su llamada. Sonrió no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando comenzara a excitarla por teléfono, cuando le pidiera que lo dejara amarla a distancia. Le había prometido que a esa hora ellos estarían jugando, y eso sería lo que harían, jugar.

Descolgó el auricular y marcó desde el teléfono fijo de su despacho, colocó sus piernas estiradas sobre la mesa y se echó hacia atrás en su sillón. Quería relajarse, pensar que la tenía a su lado, aflojó su corbata y desabrochó el botón del cuello de su camisa. Oyó su voz.

_ Edward, estaba pensando que querías tenerme secuestrada durante horas en la habitación. He tenido que inventar mil historias para que las chicas me dejaran estar a solas. Probablemente arderé en el fuego del infierno eternamente, jamás había mentido de esta manera.

_ Jajajajaja, y más que tendrás que mentir nena.

_ ¿Se supone que debería asustarme?

_ Deberías princesa, esta era nuestra hora de juegos y mi hermana, que es una incorregible metomentodo nos la ha estropeado. No podré tan siquiera ir a recogerte, así que creo que sería muy muy conveniente que calmaras al ogro que hay en mí.

_ ¿De qué me estás hablando?, no logro entender nada. ¿Qué piensas que puedo hacer si estoy aquí?

_ Cierra con llave la puerta del dormitorio nena.

Bella se levantó de la cama y miró en todas direcciones, no podía ser, Edward no estaba allí. Se mordió los labios y como una lucecita se le encendió en la mente.

_ Edward, no estarás pensando que...

_ No estoy pensando nada princesa, solo quiero mantener una conversación contigo muy privada, contarte con palabras lo que siento cuando te acaricio, lo que significa verte temblar entre mis brazos. Nena quiero que hagas lo que te pido, ¿lo harás?, ¿harás eso por mí?, ¿está incluido en el ahora y siempre, todo, que tu hombre pueda pedirte que te excites para él?, ¿qué me quemes sin tan siquiera tocarte?

_¡Edward! yo no he hecho jamás nada así.

_ Gracias a Dios nena, me moriría de celos si lo hubieras hecho con otro. Estoy imaginando tu cara nena, tus ojos asustados suplicándome que no te pida lo que estás pensado, y tus preciosos dientes mordiéndose los labios. Quisiera ser yo quien lo hiciera, morderlos y chuparlos hasta saborearte como me gusta, buscar tu lengua y unirla a la mía, saquear tu boca hasta quitarte el aliento. ¿Te gustaría nena?

_ Sí.

_ Eso es cielo, ¿qué llevas puesto?, es igual no me lo digas, quítatelo todo menos tus braguitas. Nena no me hagas repetirlo ni esperar, la bestia está cada vez más despierta y no tengo tu coño para dominarla.

_ Ya, ya esté Edward.

_ Bien, no te tapes con las manos nena, nadie te ve, solo yo te imagino, nadie puedo mirarte, ni tocarte excepto mi pensamiento. Acercate al armario y toma una de mis camisas blancas, póntela, quiero sentir que me perteneces. No la cierres, dejala abierta, quiero imaginar tus pechos, pensar que puedo tocarlos, lamer tus pezones hasta humedecerlos con mi saliva, atraparlos entre mis dientes, elevados y duros para mí.

_ Edward, mis manos no son las tuyas, mi cuerpo no sentirá lo mismo, quisiera saber cómo hacerlo para conseguir volverte loco.

_ Deja eso de mi cuenta nena, tu solo has lo que yo te diga. Siéntate en la orilla de la cama y abre las piernas. Estoy ahí contigo princesa, pasando mi lengua por tu vientre, deteniéndome en tu ombligo, lamiendo tu coño por encima de tus bragas. Ahora te hablo al oído, mi aliento entra dentro de ti por todas partes. Sé que eso te gusta, que te pierde, que te pone caliente.

_ Si Edward, si, sí.

_Eso es cielo, siénteme, sé que ya estás húmeda, lo siento en mi boca, puedo olerlo y mi polla también, está viva por y para ti. Siento en mis manos como late, como se hace poderosa solo por ti. Quiero que pases tus dedos por tu precioso coño, cariño como yo lo hago, que empapes tu mano de tu placer, que ahora mismo es el mío. Piénsalo nena, si tu sientes yo siento. ¿Quieres hacerme enloquecer?, ¿Quieres que gima por ti?

_ Siempre Edward, siempre solo por mí.

_ Así me gusta nena, dámelo todo, haz lo que tú sabes hacer para mí. Acariciate el pecho y lleva tu pezón a la boca, como anoche cariño, me mataste cuando te vi hacerlo, cuando mis ojos vieron tu boca chupándolo, dime lo que estás sintiendo princesa, necesito saberlo para que yo sienta el placer que me da tu boca en mi polla. Ahora estás aquí, arrodillada en el suelo, tus labios torturan mi polla, saboreándola, mimándola, amándola, consiguiendo que cada parte de mi cuerpo dependa de ti.

_ Agarra con tus manos mi cara Edward, me gusta sentir tu dominio en mí, Ohh... Ahh, Ahh, así, empuja despacio mi cabeza hasta que desaparezca en mi boca, mirame Edward, como es mía, solo mía, como puedo conseguir que te estremezcas, que no quieras que nada de esto termine. Puedo hacerlo como tú quieras.

_ Eso es mi vida, como yo quiera, sintiéndote por todas partes, siente mis manos en todo tu cuerpo, estoy acariciando tu coño con mis dedos, junto a los tuyos nena, lo hacemos los dos. Eso es, voy a entrelazar mis dedos a los tuyos y juntos vamos a hacer que se pierdan en ese jodido coño, vamos nena hazlo conmigo.

_ Dios, dios

_ Así, así, solo tú sabes hacerlo como a mí me gusta, mis dedos se resbalan junto a los tuyos haciéndome perder la razón, lo noto en mis dedos tan caliente que me quema, ahora mi boca se acerca a tus muslos y los muerde despacito, dejando que mi lengua se arrastre sobre ellos, ¿sabes qué quiere conquistar mi lengua nena?, va a conquistar ese pequeño botón que escondes entre los labios de tu divino coño, que ahora está duro y terso para mí, inflamado por el deseo de que te folle hasta la locura.

_ ¿Qué he hecho mal Edward?, ¿me estás castigando?, no puedo soportarlo más.

_ Si princesa de las golfas, te estoy castigando, por todo lo que ocupas mi mente, por todo lo que te necesita mi polla, por no desaparecer de mis sueños, por querer ahora y siempre, todo de ti, ¿no es así como lo dices ahora nena?. Demuéstrame lo que eres capaz de darme para proporcionarme todo el placer que sé qué tienes para mí. Aguanta cariño, saca los dedos de tu coño ahora, no quiero que esto termine aún, lamelos cielo, dime con palabras a que te saben tus dedos, yo me lo sé de memoria, Hum... Humm me saben a gloria, demasiadas horas sin probarte nena.

_ Saben al placer que me das, huelen a nosotros, al olor de mi cuerpo llorando por el tuyo, estoy temblando Edward, no puedo esperar más.

_ Esperarás a que yo te dé permiso para que te corras, mi polla quiere más de ti. Quisiera tenerte sobre la mesa de mi despacho, abierta para mí, viendo como tus pechos bailan bajo mis estocadas nena, como muerdes tus labios queriendo no gritar, moviendo tu lengua sobre ellos, humedeciendo tu boca, calmándola del calor que le producen tus dientes. Me imagino tu cuerpo cimbreándose bajo mis envites, uno y otro y otro, sin tregua, fuertes y duros, hasta el fondo de tu vagina, rozando tu vientre. ¿Es así como te gusta?, si claro que sí, puedo saberlo solo con sentir como estrechas tu delicioso coñito para mí. Me deshaces, me destrozas, me llevas hasta un infierno que incendia mi alma. Podría dejarme ir ahora y bañarte con mi semen dentro o sobre tu vientre, o en tus pechos, o mejor en tu garganta. Hacerlo obligándote a no llegar hasta tu final y luego comerme tu coño entero, sin dejar nada, hacer que todo tu cuerpo temblara para mí como una hoja. Mejor aún, podría ahora mismo darte la vuelta e inundar tu coño con mi polla, mientras mis dedos follan tu precioso culo. ¿Quieres eso zorra? Dime que lo quieres porque voy a reventar.

_ Si, quiero sentirte en todas partes.

_ Te tengo boca abajo, apoyada sobre las palmas de tus manos en mi mesa, tus puños se cierran, estas notando mis manos abrir tus preciosas nalgas, lo estoy viendo cariño, dios, dios, joder podría hundirme dentro de él y romperte solo para mí. Deseo tanto hacerlo que me estoy consumiente. Ahora nena, ahora, ya no quiero esperar más, vuelve a meter tus dedos en tu coño, yo voy a encargarme de llenar tu culo, ¿me oyes?, contestame.

_ Si, si, si, follame, jodeme por donde quieras, hazlo no puedo más, no puedo aguantarlo más.

_ Eres mi golfa consentida, no puedo negarte nada, me hipnotiza tu cuerpo, bruja eres una bruja que desata lo peor de mí, que me está consumiente por dentro y por fuera. Golfa, muévete, muévete conmigo.

_ Más rápido cariño, más rápido, ya no pued... Ah... Ahgh.

_ Es todo para ti nena, todo,to... Grrrr, Hum...Hum..., tomalo, tomalo, Ahhh...

Y nuevamente silencio, un silencio en medio de los alientos de ambos que solo se escuchaban para saber que aún estaban conectados.

_ ¿Estás bien princesa?. Cada vez es mejor nena, cada día voy a darte más. Sí, cielo es una promesa y voy a cumplirla, te lo aseguro, quiero saber que no piensas en otra cosa más que en el momento en que nos veamos esta noche, y quiero sentir que tu cuerpo ya me echa de menos. Pienso hacerte una adicta a mí como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Ahora te estoy besando, abrazándote, cobijándote suave entre mis brazos.

_ Edward, acuname entre ellos, dejame sentir tu calor, meceme, dejame olerte.

_ Sí princesa descansa, no dejaré jamás que te ocurra nada. Eres mía y yo cuido todo lo mío.

_ Mi amor, si alguna pierdo la razón, si mi mente se nubla, si en un ataque de locura intento alejarme de ti, no me dejes ir. Te diga lo que una boca estúpida puede decir en momentos de demencia, aunque busque las excusas más absurdas del mundo, o incluso impida que te acerques a mí, no me dejes alejarme, porque te estaría mintiendo, estaría haciéndome más daño del que podría soportar.

_ No te dejaré jamás. Has venido hasta mí princesa y tengo una única misión para los dos. Tu y yo juntos, felices siempre.

_ Te quiero con toda mi alma.

_ No más que yo princesa. Me imagino que solo tendrás que aguantar a las chicas, y arreglarte para mí, pero yo tengo que limpiar antes que nada un maravilloso desastre que me has hecho cometer.

_ ¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa?

_ Jajajajaja, siempre la tienes, me tientas solo con la voz, con tu sonrisa, ¿sabes acaso cuantas clases diferentes de risa tienes?, seguro que no, yo empiezo a distinguirlas.

_ ¿y cuál de ellas te tienta más?

_ Eso es un gran secreto princesa, dejarías de hacerla y me gusta verla en tu preciosa cara y provocarte como ahora. Estoy deseando verte esta noche, y recordarte lo que acabamos de compartir, voy a mantenerte caliente para mi toda la noche, voy a hacer que ardamos lentamente.

_ ¿Otro castigo?, ¿es que no acierto jamás?

_ No nena un regalo, un regalo para ambos, esta noche mis miradas, mis deseos, mi respiración, mis ansias, mi necesidad, mi locura, mis ganas de amarte nuevamente, mis caricias serán delante de todo el mundo, no habrá nadie que ponga en duda lo que significas para mí, nadie que no sepa que eres mía y que soy completamente tuyo.

Colgó con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Sería esa una de las que tentaba a Edward? Tenía que averiguar cuál era la que lo excitaba, la que lo llevaba a hacer esas locuras, por las que ella moría. La palabra atrevida ya no podía definirla, ya no podría disculparse con esos adjetivos. La parte de desvergonzada zorra que había dentro de ella, estaba ganando todas las batallas y ella no hacía más que consentírselo. Feliz, completamente feliz era como se sentía. No tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, el amor, los deseos, la pasión, los sueños, las necesidades del cuerpo y del alma eran cosa de dos, solo de dos...


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Intento Fallido**

**Para Elenita, la chica que siempre me deja preciosos comentarios sobre el fic, la que se queda con ganas de más, y la que siempre manifiesta deseos de tener un Edward como éste, bueno creo que hay un montón de chicas que se encuentran también en lista de espera de un hombre así, describirlos es bastante fácil, porque responden a nuestros sueños, encontrarlos en la realidad es muy complicado pero posible, coincido con el dicho que "cuanto más entregues más recibirás", así que ya sabes, a por todas.**

* * *

><p>…. Y el timbre de la casa de Bella sonó y esta vez no era Edward. Las chicas dieron un bote todas juntas, excepto Bella, que se miraba en el espejo con miedo y sonrisa. Su cara reflejaba el amor por todas partes, sus ojos brillaban como ascuas encendidas, esas que solo Edward era capaz de llevar hasta las llamas, su rostro tintado de rosa, el que mostraba constantemente su calor interior, su pasión y su hambre a las caricias de Edward, su boca ahora húmeda y levemente pintada, dejaba ver unos labios carnosos que la transportaban a la boca de Edward, su sabor, su temperatura, su suavidad, su ternura y otras veces su desesperación, su cuello erguido y esbelto dejaban a la vista sobre su escote, la estrella de su dueño. Su pelo, esa noche recogido muy flojo sobre su nuca, le hacia sonreír, parecía conocer su destino en cuanto Edward estuviera a solas con ella, sus manos dignas de un mago, desprenderían su pasador hasta dejarlo caer sobre su espalda para más tarde enredar sus dedos en él. Sintió desde su cuello hasta su baja espalda, ese escalofrío que el cuerpo, anticipándose a las sensaciones, no es capaz de controlar, era recordarlo y sentirlo por todas partes, su toque, su aroma, y una especie entre necesidad, ansia, anhelo y una desvergonzada adicción, se unían para provocar en ella un maravilloso estado, regalo marca Edward.<p>

Alice entró a sacarla de su estado con su charla rápida y sin sentido, pero cuando la vio se quedó sin palabras. Se tapó la boca con la mano y con la otra hizo una señas a las chicas para que se acercaran hasta el baño. Y las tres como un pelotón detrás de Bella, parecían contener la respiración para no turbar nada de lo que estaban viendo. Fue como siempre la que rompió el silencio.

_ Oh Oh, ¿bueno quieres que te diga lo que sucederá o prefieres sorprenderte? Bella sabía ya por experiencia que si Alice enumeraba uno por uno los detalles del encuentro entre Edward y Bella no se equivocaría en nada, y como si un mecanismo de defensa ante su nerviosismo se hubiera apoderado de ella, sonrió a la imagen del espejo y luego rompió en suaves carcajadas.

_ Voy vestida de rojo Bella, no es un color muy discreto para desmayos, paradas respiratorias o cardiacas. Solo tengo un hermano y aunque a veces es un verdadero plasta, no puedo elegir otro. Tampoco es un color para pasar desapercibida, no podré esconderme en ninguna parte cuando pierda su control delante de todo el mundo y te bese como un poseso. A veces creo que no tienes la más mínima consideración con su vida, y que por eso te castiga tanto.

_ ¿Podremos alguna vez enterarnos de qué tratan esos castigos?

Alice y Bella se miraron, mejor que no, las chicas no estaban preparadas aún para ello, y pensarían que estaban a medio camino entre perversas y brujas.

_ Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, ahora lo importante es abrir la puerta a Emmet, no creo que se ponga muy contento cuando vea que aún no hemos terminado.

Alice fue la que se adelantó, si había algún castigo para ella, quería recibirlo a solas. Bajó con un pellizco en el estómago, el que siempre que lo veía aparecía sin permiso, al que se había acostumbrado porque le encantaba sentirlo, tenía ganas de verlo, de que la viera, si Emmet estaba más atractivo que con la ropa que llevaba habitualmente, sería ella la que sufriría el primer síncope de la noche. Abrió la puerta después de reprenderse a sí misma y aparentar tranquilidad, no quiso mirar directamente a sus ojos, así que retuvo la mirada hacia las solapas de la chaqueta de Emmet.

_ Ni se te ocurra decir que no te gusta cómo me veo, me tuviste toda una mañana dando vueltas para encontrarlo y fuiste tú la que lo elegiste.

_ No claro que no, te ves, te ves bien.

Seguía sin mirarlo, con lo que había visto tenía más que suficiente, los zapatos, el pantalón y más de medio cuerpo enfundado en el traje ya hablaban por sí solos. No quería imaginarse, ni sus hombros poderosos que eran capaz junto a sus brazos de envolverla y acercarla a su cuerpo hasta perderla, y mucho menos en sus ojos, que podían atravesarla y llegar hasta el fondo de su alma.

_ Ya que tú no piensas mirar más arriba hoy, te diré que estás preciosa, que nada me había preparado para esto, y que estás mucho más hermosa cuando callas.

No dejó tan siquiera que fuera ella quien alzara la vista, tomó su cara entre las manos y el primer beso fue un roce tan sencillo y suave en los labios, que Alice pensó que sus tacones no soportarían el temblor de su cuerpo. La abrazó estrechándola muy lentamente acercándola a su torso caliente, tenerla cerca era el placer más exquisito del mundo, y si además ella no se resistía era como tener autorización para gozar en el cielo. Su boca tierna, y con sabor a carmín le hizo querer aún más, pero sabía que si no paraba a tiempo, desearía cosas en las que aún no debía pensar.

_ Si esto es lo que me espera esta noche, si todos tus besos saben de esta manera, me volveré loco irreversiblemente.

Le costó trabajo decirlo pero lo dijo.

_ Pues si todos tus besos sabe así esta noche no seré yo quien le ponga fin a los mismos.

_ Alice no me tientes, en mi cabeza hay muchas cosas que no son simplemente besos, podría hacerte una relación interminable de la cantidad de formas de acariciarte y amarte que se me ocurren sin pensar demasiado, aunque si prefieres no lo hago por escrito y te las voy enumerando lentamente en tu oído. Fue acercándose al mismo con el fin de deleitarse solo un poquito, solo lo que ella le permitiese.

_ Creo que lo primero que haría cielo, sería quitarte ese vestido y mirarte, solo eso, mirarte de tal manera que todo tu cuerpo reclamase el mío, que me pidieses toda la atención del mundo. Es muy probable que mis manos quisieran acariciar tu cuello y bajar por el valle de tus senos hasta hacer que se entregaran a mis caricias, y en ese momento seríamos los dos los que temblaríamos.

Alice permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que ocurría dentro de ella, pero no había nada en ese momento que deseara más que seguir escuchando a Emmet.

Sonrió muy cerca del lóbulo de su oreja y le regaló algunas palabras más.

_ Eres tan suave, que podría deslizar mi lengua por toda tu espalda, viendo mi saliva prendida en ella, y luego recorrer a través de tus muslos, tu vientre, tu ombligo. Creo que se me olvida algo ¿verdad amor?, si también recorrería tu entrepierna por encima de tus braguitas para oler esa parte de ti, que hace que tenga que recurrir a todo mi control para no hundirme en ti sin aviso previo.

Tomó su mano y la llevó sobre su pantalón rozando con ella su polla.

_ Siénteme muñeca, esto es solo lo que siente mi cuerpo, ahora sube la mano hasta mi pecho, ¿oyes como late?, es la música que tú le haces, la que solo tú sabe poner en él.

Y fue la primera vez que Alice supo que cuando Emmet iniciara la mitad de las cosas que estaba diciendo, ella no tenía nada que hacer, excepto entregarse. Abrió sus ojos para ver los suyos, y ahí estaban las verdades de Emmet, las vio con tal claridad, que hubiera podido comenzar cualquier cosa en ese momento con él.

_ Preciosa no me mires así, ahora no, no me mandes ese mensaje claro de entrega. No sabes hasta qué punto estoy luchado por mantenerme donde estoy. Es muy pronto para ti. Quiero que conozcas más cosas sobre mí antes de hacerte mía. He vivido demasiadas cosas, demasiado rápido, y tú te mereces lo mejor, te mereces descubrir conmigo todo lentamente, quiero descubrir en ti lo que otras me mostraron sin pudor, sin verdadera entrega, solo por el placer de sentir un cuerpo. Tú eres diferente Alice, ¿me entiendes?, no eres para mí mujer de una noche, ni de una semana, mirame. Quiero que tengas muy claro que nunca he sentido algo como esto, que tú eres verdaderamente importante para mí, que quiero recorrer un camino bastante largo contigo, que quiero llegar a casa, y que esa casa eres tú.

Alice volvió a cerrar los ojos, retener esas palabras sería lo más hermoso que tendría en la mente esa noche, su casa ella era la casa para Emmet. Aún la había hecho sentir más ansias.

_ No tengas la menor duda que seré la casa que tu desees, y qué estoy en tus manos Emmet, que deseo estar preparada, que nunca me he sentido con más ganas de aprender en toda mi vida, que no me quejaré del tiempo que tardes, ¿por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en llegar?.

Emmet volvió a besarla esta vez posesivamente, su boca se estrelló contra los labios de Alice, en un choque violento, esa mujer era una bomba en sus manos, nada hasta ese momento lo había hecho reaccionar de esa manera, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de una mujer. Su lengua invadió su boca, recorriéndola por todas partes, buscando la lengua de Alice y bailando danzas conocidas. Pero los momentos mágicos no duran siempre y éste fue interrumpido por Thelma.

_ Alice, Bella te necesita un momento, creo que tiene un ataque de nervios y está pegada al suelo.

La comprendía perfectamente, a ella le ocurría lo mismo. Fue a moverse pero lo hizo Emmet.

_ Quedate aquí muñeca, yo subiré a calmarla, quizás en este momento como hombre y como hermano pueda darle la confianza que necesita.

Fue hacia su encuentro y la vio de cara a la puerta, con las manos entrelazadas una contra otra, como si estrecharlas la calmaran. La recordó igual que cuando era una niña, pero ahora lo que se erguía delante de él, era una preciosa mujer, la mujer de Edward y sintió celos por entregársela. Edward era un hombre extraordinario, pero desde su punto de vista Bella se merecía al mismo Dios. Orgullo era la palabra que definía lo que sentía en ese momento al verla, amor al contemplar la mujer en la que se había convertido. Se acercó a ella viéndola tan frágil en ese instante, que sus pasos fueron lentos, comedidos y separó sus manos escondiéndolas entre las suyas.

_ Mamá, eres igual a mamá. Muy pocas cosas bellas podrán igualarte esta noche. Para quienes te amamos y te conocemos siempre serás un tesoro, para Edward eres su mundo y hoy te aseguro que podrás demostrarle al mundo entero que no hay nadie mejor que tú para ocupar ese lugar.

Bella dibujó una risa en su cara pequeña y suave, la misma que Emmet besó.

… Edward estaba impaciente, deseoso de verla, de tocarla, de besarla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y sentirla suya al igual que horas antes lo había hecho por teléfono. Aún recordaba la sensación de sentir su voz y su excitación como pólvora entre sus manos. Bella era todo lo que podía esperar y desear, cumplía ampliamente con todos sus sueños y cada día que pasaba se filtraba más deliciosamente en su sangre, se asentaba tan dentro, que nadie jamás podría arrancarla de su alma. La sentía más segura, con más ansias de entrega y eso le hacía feliz muy feliz. Su mirada fija en la entrada y sus pensamientos en ella.

Su padre observaba sus ojos fijos en el punto en que Bella tenía que hacer su entrada, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Edward, él había experimentado lo mismo años atrás, había amado a su esposa con la misma dedicación, con la misma fuerza, con la misma necesidad, pero ella jamás le había, correspondido. Amar a Esme había sido doloroso y trágico, el error más grande de su vida. Tanto tiempo perdido pensando que su amor era suficiente, que ella cambiaría, que en cualquier momento le mostraría su afecto. Nada de eso ocurrió, no solo su amor no fue suficiente, sino que a través de los años que compartieron juntos, los días fueron pasando uniéndose entre sí para acumular dolor, un dolor que aún pesaba en su corazón roto. Ni tan siquiera sus hijos, la habían hecho cambiar.- Sus hijos.- Si suyos, porque ella había elegido a otro para engendrar a Alice, para herirle aún más de esa manera. Incluso a través del tiempo, no entendía cómo se puede desear tener un hijo solo para infligir un castigo, y después abandonarlo. El mundo podía cambiar su giro, no volver a rodar jamás, pero él no podría dejar de amar a Alice aunque fuera de otro, nadie le podría decir que no era suya por falta de amor.

Volvió a mirar a Edward, el no correría esa misma suerte. Bella era una mujer excepcional, lo amaba con la misma intensidad, podía verlo en la cara de su hijo, era un hombre feliz, completamente satisfecho, entregado en la misma medida que era correspondido, hambriento de dar y recibir más, esos eran los ingredientes necesarios para una vida completa.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la imagen de Edward se iluminó, no había duda, Bella había llegado. En sus ojos un brillo inconfundible, la luz; en su boca una preciosa sonrisa, el gozo, el deleite; en sus manos abiertas la dicha, el mundo; en su espalda recta y amplia, el soporte; en su cuerpo entero la búsqueda de quien llenaba todo su mundo.

Miró a Bella, y sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón como un alma es capaz de escapar de una persona para acudir hacia su gemela. Ella estaba tan cálida y hermosa, tan serena y llena de amor, que cualquiera hubiera podido albergarse en sus ojos.

Edward caminó hacia ella con pasos largos, seguros y lentos, nada en medio de ese trayecto hasta ella existía. Los mundos ajenos a ellos dos habían desaparecido por completo. Inmersos en sus miradas, perdidos uno en el interior del otro, sin que ya importaran las esperas. Sintió el latido de su corazón en fiesta, tan fuerte e intenso que era igual que sentir latir la propia vida. La había imaginado muchas veces, de muchas maneras, su mente era demasiado ligera para inventar a Bella y volverla a reinventar, pero en ese momento pensó que su imaginación se había quedado lejos. Su princesa lo era de verdad. Vestida de blanco, con una exquisita sencillez, desnuda de joyas excepto por su estrella, su rostro casi sin maquillar, sus ojos dos lunas, su boca en esa sonrisa de tentación que le hacía ser más animal que human, y su pelo... Sus manos se cerraron en puños para no soltarlo y enredarse en él. En ese momento solo una necesidad, estar a solas con ella, poder hacerla suya lentamente, hacerle el amor más allá de las palabras para luego perder la razón y devorarla. Su entrepierna le avisó, su polla ya estaba en preaviso, lista para tomar las armas y atacar, pero la mente de Edward viajaba aún más rápido. Todo el cuerpo de Bella lo llamaba como en un canto de sirenas, siempre sería un hombre hechizado.

Frente a frente, apenas separados por unos centímetros y la observó temblar sutilmente, ella estaba sintiendo como Edward le estaba haciendo el amor con el alma en sus ojos y ella contestó con su cuerpo, a todas y cada de sus caricias. Todo su ser le pertenecía sin reserva alguna.

Edward acercó una de sus manos hasta su carita, acariciando suavemente con el pulgar su mejilla sin dejar de mirarse en sus ojos. Bella inclinó su rostro hacia su mano, apoyándolo sobre ésta. Edward acercó su boca a sus labios, y en un beso de ángel, tan ligero como el aire, unió sus labios a los de Bella intentando salir ileso del choque de placer que experimentó. Tomó con la otra mano totalmente su cara y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en sus labios tiernos, suaves, calientes, con un sabor dulce y envolvente pasando la lengua por los mismos, humedeciéndolos de su propio gusto. Cada beso distinto, cada uno de ellos embrujándolo, tentándolo a continuar, cada uno de ellos una lección de entrega de pedir y dar más, cada uno de ellos grabado en sus sentidos. Fue a tomarla hacia sí, a acercarla contra su cuerpo necesitado de perderse, de sentir como podía deshacerla en sus brazos, cuando escuchó un carraspeo de su padre seguido de otro de Emmet, pero ninguno de ellos correspondía a la charla que oyó.

_ Me parece que no será necesario que presentes a Bella, todo el mundo sabrá quién es después de este despliegue de amor, pero sinceramente creo que está preciosa y podrías dejar que la disfrutáramos todos un poco.

Sin dejar de mirar a Bella contestó a Alice.

_ Es mía.

_ Claro, y nadie lo pone en duda, toda tuya como tú lo eres de ella, a estas horas todo Londres lo sabe, pero me refiero a que el resto de las cosas que, tenéis pendientes, lo diré así suena mejor, podríais dejarlas para después, no sé si me entiendes, no creo que el resto de los invitados haya acudido para ver una película tremendamente erótica y sensual, cuyos protagonistas sois vosotros dos.

¿Crees que me entiendes Edward?

Peter y Emmet agacharon la cabeza para que sus risas no fueran tan evidentes a la vista. La cara de Edward era de no comprender. Fue Bella la que con sus pequeños dedos, limpió el resto de carmín de los labios de Edward, hablándole lentamente.

_ Te prometo que yo seré la primera en pedir que continuemos exactamente por donde lo hemos dejado ahora mismo, más tarde, cuando tú y yo estemos solos, cuando solo seamos un hombre y una mujer sin testigos, pero ahora cientos de ojos nos miran entre curiosos y esperando mucho más.

Edward se reprochó así mismo con un gesto de su rostro, no haber tenido el suficiente control para parar a tiempo. De no ser por su familia, sabe dios hasta donde hubiera llegado.

Miró a su alrededor y agarró la mano de Bella llevándola hasta su brazo, no quería ninguna duda. Sus ojos fueron recorriendo rápidamente todos los rostros masculinos de la estancia. El mensaje estaba claro - completamente mía.- La condujo hasta su padre y éste besó su frente con lo que quiso dar a entender su aceptación y no hubo más señales. Caminaron los tres iniciando la comitiva hasta el gran salón donde se comenzaban a servir los primeros aperitivos. Edward fue acercándola a cada grupo de invitados a quienes él consideraba amigos o conocidos afables, y Bella tuvo para cada uno de ellos palabras de cortesía.

Nada podía hacer pensar que otro dispositivo se había puesto en marcha.

Y los minutos fueron sucediéndose entre presentaciones de familias relacionadas con la Empresa, así como conocidos asiduos de Edward. En ningún momento éste se separó de su lado, unas veces entrelazados sus dedos, otras pegados sus cuerpos, incluso durante la cena no apartó los ojos de Bella, pendiente en todo momento de sus deseos. Instantes sutiles de cruce de miradas que hablaban de espera, de tiempo por transcurrir hasta el encuentro, roces, toques medidos a la perfección para bajar defensas, para rendirla a la anticipación, besos suaves sobre sus manos, sus hombros, cerca de su oído descargando su aliento lento sobre ella, su piel impregnado sus sentidos, formando parte de su piel, sus miradas hablando cada vez insistentemente de lo que estaba por llegar. No había planes en la mente de Edward, excepto una obsesión, complacer cada uno de los sentidos de su princesa con su boca, con su respiración y sus gemidos, con su cuerpo.

Y todo se intensificó en la pista de baile, dos enamorados cuerpo a cuerpo llamados a amarse en cualquier parte, de cualquier forma. Bella como una adolescente encendida y deseosa, Edward como un animal sensual abriéndose paso entre el pudor las miradas de la gente. Sus cuerpos subyugados al deseo, sus manos viajando escondidas para calmarlos.

_ Princesa estoy rendido, ¿no me ves?, galopo hacia ti sin medida, sin descanso. Palabras dichas en su oído rozando su cuello con labios húmedos, calientes.

_ No sé cómo soportar este tormento, sentirte tan mío, ser consciente que soy de tu propiedad, desear tan fuerte tenerte dentro.

_ No habrá tregua para ti esta noche, voy a convertirte en lava ardiendo, voy a incendiarte y a quemarme contigo, voy a amarte de tantas maneras que no descansarás entre cada una de mis caricias. Esta noche será la primera en que te oiré decir que me detenga, y escuchame bien nena, no lo haré, sentirás llegar a la locura recuperándote de la anterior y yo llegaré contigo, esta noche inventaré contigo nuevas formas de amar, te lo aseguro. Hay lugares sin explorar aun en el universo y tú y yo comenzaremos esta noche a conocerlos. Nos costará tanto volver de ellos como soportar esta espera.

La mirada de Edward profunda, perdida en sus pupilas, hablándole a su interior, la respuesta de Bella, un jadeo bajito que elevaba su pecho sosteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Todo su cuerpo respondiendo sin control a la llamada de su hombre y la bestia preparada para la lucha, reclamando su territorio, rugiendo sin medida y sin contención.

Edward la estrechó por la cintura, uniéndola contra sí, haciéndole notar su erección.

_ Nunca habrá descanso amor, nunca, siempre querré más, todo para ti.

Bella cerró los ojos a cámara lenta, sus párpados pesados y dormilones sus ojos, acompañados de una pestañas que sombreaban su preciosa carita. Edward los besó una y otra vez con dulzura exquisita, ojos que no mentían, ojos que buscan, ojos que muestran un alma, ojos que luchas, ojos ilusionados, ojos de presente y futuro, los ojos de una niña, los ojos de su princesa, su luz. Se prometió así mismo que jamás habría en ellos tristeza, esos ojos solo conocerían lágrimas de felicidad. Pondría el mundo que poseía a sus pies, igual que estaba su corazón. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volvió la vista.

_ Edward, disculpa la interrupción pero tu padre, el Sr. Brenan y otros accionistas han decidido reunirse en la sala de juntas.

Se separó con desagrado de Bella, su calidez invadía su cuerpo, la sentía fluyendo por el suyo sin medida.

_ Nena, te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo, intentaré convencer a los más viejos de que esto es trabajo suyo, les hablaré de su experiencia y los halagaré un ratito, inflaré su ego. No pierdas nada de lo que tenemos ahora, mantente así de preparada para mí.

_ Sal corriendo y haz pronto lo que tengas que hacer, regalales los oídos, yo no iré a ninguna parte, nada cambiará hasta que vuelvas, excepto mis ganas de ti, serán muchas más.

Edward sabía a lo que se refería. Se alejó con Lara dándole instrucciones de vigilarla sin ser descubierta.

Marlena la observó de lejos por un instante. Había llegado el momento. Desde una zona muy concurrida y bien camuflada entre los invitados, dirigió su mirada hacia James, y éste entendió con claridad el mensaje. Hora de dar la señal. Tomó su móvil y desde el jardín marcó el número.

_Todo listo, ha de ser ahora, ya sabes cuales son las instrucciones, dos minutos y estará dispuesta. No utilices demasiadas palabras, solo lo acordado, tampoco la mires fijamente, recuerda breve, limpio, rápido y fuera.

Bella se dirigió hacia el balcón de la terraza, demasiado calor en su cuerpo, desde allí podría observar a Alice bailar con su hermano. Sonrió, era imposible que ellos intentaran ocultar sus sentimientos ante nadie. ¿Se vería ella con Edward de la misma manera?, su risa se estiró aún más, si era así que dios tuviera piedad de los dos, porque parecían estar haciendo el amor con solo mirarse. Volvió la vista hacia otro lugar del salón, en realidad hasta ahora no se había fijado más que en Edward. Las luces en tonos cálidos, las lámparas magnificas de lágrimas de cristal prendidas de techos altísimos, la estancia tan espaciosa con suelos que simulaban el hielo le daban la sensación de estar volando, o mejor aún de estar apoyada sobre el agua. Era un sueño, y en él ella era la princesa de Edward. Volvió la vista hacia la escalinata que conducía al jardín, y como si algo llamara su atención, siguió el perfume de la dama de noche, un olor peculiar en su infancia. Una pequeña alfombra de piedrecitas de colores miel, dibujaban un sendero entre laberintos de flores. El sonido del agua en los pequeños estanques y la música de fondo. Miró el cielo, y un manto cubierto de estrellas como testigo de su amor. Cogió entre sus manos la suya, la estrella de Edward. Descendió por los peldaños con cuidado de no estropear los tacones de sus zapatos y oyó pasos a sus espaldas.

_ ¿Srta. Isabella? Bella se volvió.

_ Un caballero me solicita que le entregue esta rosa y que le ofrezca este maravilloso coctel mientras le espera, está exclusivamente preparado para usted. Bella sonrió al camarero que tan educadamente se dirigía hacia ella, observando en lugar de su cara, la preciosa rosa que había depositada sobre la bandeja. Una rosa roja, cargada de la misma pasión de la que ella ardía por Edward. Tomó la copa y la rosa al mismo tiempo, sin embargo fue la rosa la que llevó hacia su rostro para oler su aroma y sentirse embriagada no solo de su perfume, sino de felicidad que sentía al comprobar que Edward no la olvidaba ni un instante.

… Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, Lara y su acompañante no perdían ni un solo detalle del entorno de Bella. Sonó su teléfono.

_ ¿Lara le ha llegado mi mensaje?

_ ¿mensaje?, ¿te refieres a una rosa y una copa Edward?

_ ¡NO!

Fue instintivo. Lara comenzó a caminar con agilidad y rapidez entre los invitados, seguida por el sombra. Ni una palabra entre ellos, el tono que había escuchado a través de la línea telefónica de Edward y su olfato le decían el estado de preocupación de Lara.

Esta procuró controlarse antes de acercarse a Bella, ella seguía oliendo la rosa con la cara iluminada. Bendito amor, pensó. Hizo enormes esfuerzos por controlar su corazón y comenzar una conversación liviana y entretenida para distraer su propia preocupación.

_ Edward está en todo, ¿no es así querida?

_ Lara no sabría cómo contestarte, todo esto es tan hermoso para mí. Disimuladamente retiró la copa de sus manos.

_ ¿Me permites un pequeño consejo?

_ Claro.

_ No creo que debas beber nada más querida. Hay un hombre muy desesperado esperando por ti esta noche. Tu cara me dice que ha hecho muchas promesas y que además las piensa cumplir. Creo que deberías demostrarle que le costará trabajo satisfacerte por completo. A veces se merecen eso y más.

Las dos comenzaron a reírse, Bella un poco avergonzada, el acompañante de Lara las observaba no queriendo ser testigo de una conversación intima entre mujeres.

Lara miró la copa y se la entregó al sombra, indicándole con los ojos cual era el procedimiento y acompañando el gesto con una frase cargada de mensaje.

_ Todo para ti con amor de Edward, entre tanto nosotras vamos a retocarnos, hay que terminar la fiesta impecables, igual que la empezamos, intactas y perfectas.

Mientras ambas se marchaban, su hombre de seguridad saco una pequeña tira de papel color pergamino hasta su centro y tabaco hasta el final. Introdujo la parte más clara del mismo en el contenido de la copa y esperó unos segundos. No hubo duda cuando el tono aumentó, algún tipo de narcótico había sido diluido en la bebida. Acto seguido se dirigió fuera del hotel de la parte trasera, abrió la puerta de una furgoneta y la entregó a una segunda persona. Volvió sobre sus pasos, esperando cerca del área del vestíbulo. Lara y Bella salieron a su encuentro, pero Edward se adelantó.

_ Edward, (la mirada de Lara fue un aviso de control), por lo que veo has controlado bastante bien la situación y has dejado la reunión.

La entendió a la perfección. Lara había cumplido sus órdenes con tanta naturalidad, que Bella no sospechaba nada, ni vigilancia, ni control sobre ella, ni siquiera se había enterado de que Edward no era quien la había agasajado con la flor y la copa. Carraspeó fingiendo una sonrisa temblorosa y fue hacia Bella para abrazarla.

_ ¿Qué ocurre cariño?, pareces no sé ¿preocupado?

_ No princesa, aburrido de estar entre tanta gente, con ganas de estar solo para ti, cansado de estar entre hombres preocupados por sus acciones y de algo más de dinero en sus cuentas.

_ Pues sí, no suena muy divertido.

Edward la acercó a su costado encaminándola hacia el saló junto a Alice y Emmet, que charlaban relajadamente con un grupo de jóvenes donde también se encontraban Thelma y Dana. Fugazmente pensó que Bella podía entretenerse estando segura con Emmet, mientras podía ponerse al tanto de lo ocurrido.

_ Emmet la dejo bajo tu cuidado unos instantes, espero que la cuides y vigiles lo que es mío, no le está permitido a ningún caballero seducirla en mi ausencia.

_ ¿Estoy incluido en esa orden?, me apetecería bailar con ella, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y es buena en eso.

_ Estás autorizado siempre que le hables bien de mí.

_ No será complicado.

Se la entregó a Emmet, deseando conocer los pormenores, al menos eso pensaba, de lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. De alguna manera estaba deseando dar por concluida la noche con espectadores.

Se dirigió hacia Lara marcándole con un gesto de la cara un lugar más privado y se encaminaron por un pasillo a uno de los salones colindantes.

No tuvo que preguntar.

_ La copa ha sido retirada de sus manos sin que ella llegara a oler su contenido. Miró a seguridad y su cara se lo dijo todo.

_ Edward, intenta controlarte al oír lo que tengo que decirte. La bebida contenía alguna sustancia que está siendo examinada en estos momentos.

La cara de Edward cambió tan intensamente que Lara tuvo que intervenir rápidamente.

_ ¡Edward! no necesito ahora tu furia sino tu control. Todo ha sido como lo habíamos previsto en todo momento. Bella no sabe nada, nadie excepto nosotros somos conscientes de lo sucedido. Incluso quien o quienes lo hayan planeado no sabrán ahora mismo que es lo que está ocurriendo, eso juega a nuestro favor.

La mandíbula de Edward se crispó, sus ojos fijos en el aire se dirigieron hacia la pared, donde estrelló un tremendo puñetazo.

_ Eso está fuera de toda lógica Edward, no sabemos nada aún, tardaremos tan solo unos minutos, danos tiempo, calmate.

Lara tomó sus manos entre las suyas y miró sus nudillos, acariciándolos con ternura.

_ Estas mismas manos son las que cuidan y acarician a esa maravillosa mujer, mantenlas perfectas, fuertes, delicadas y firmes. Jamás he dudado de tu hombría, de tú saber estar, ella necesita ahora mucho más de todo eso. Mantén el control Edward, control, control, no dejes de repetirlo en tu cabeza. Los demás haremos el resto del trabajo.

Sus ojos volvieron en sí y miró a Lara. Ella siempre usaba las palabras adecuadas en los momentos precisos, siempre entendiendo donde estaban sus límites.

_Como siempre tienes razón.

_ No Edward no siempre, pero este es mi trabajo y el tuyo es amar a esa mujer. Hazlo bien, no dejes que nadie se interponga entre vosotros. Sea quien sea quien está detrás de todo esto lo averiguaremos, te doy mi palabra.

_ Una última cosa, prepara para mañana una reunión con Emmet y Peter, hazlo para la hora que sea posible, cuanto antes mejor. No quiero que sea en el despacho, ella no debe enterarse de nada, no sabemos que alcance tiene todo esto, ni tan siquiera, quien puede ser el artífice.

_ Será un placer, haremos las cosas bien, y todos estaremos al tanto de lo que ocurra.

Edward salió del salón con un solo pensamiento, proteger a Bella. En el camino hacia el salón, se encontró con Marlena.

_ ¿Aún aquí?, (disimuló tras la voz todo lo que pudo su asombro)

_ La noche es perfecta Marlena, sobre todo para quien está con la persona adecuada.

_ ¿Y Bella?

Edward se lo indicó con la mano. Al final del salón su preciosa princesa bailaba con Emmet, con una sonrisa de niña en la cara, nada le había hecho sospechar lo que podía haberle ocurrido, y él le evitaría todo peligro, todo miedo. Haría todo lo que estaba en su mano por ocultarle esa verdad que a él le carcomía por dentro. Alguien quería hacerle daño a su mujer, a su vida. No lo permitiría costase lo que costase.

La cara de Marlena se desencajó, no podía estar viendo a Bella tan feliz en los brazos de ¿quién era ese hombre? ¿Bella?, ella en esos momentos tenía que estar con dolores intestinales y problemas respiratorios, y a la Bella que miraba estaba radiante y feliz, sonriendo juguetona a su acompañante, mientras se deslizaba por la pista de baile con una maestría inusual.

Algo había ido mal, no mal, el plan había sido un desastre. Tenía que hacer daño, sin pensarlo dos veces.

_ Por lo que veo se divierte sin ti. Es muy atractivo su acompañante. Quizás no seas tú quien se canse de ella, sino ella de ti. ¿No o habías pensado?

_ Me agrada reafirmar que tus disculpas y tu estado de ánimo y felicitación por nuestra relación era solo fachada Marlena. Hay quienes no cambian jamás y tú eres una de ellas. No debería darte explicaciones puesto que no las mereces, pero ese hombre que ves, por cierto extraordinario y al que considero también de mi familia es su hermano, Emmet Swan, a quien no tendré el gusto de presentarte porque no mereces ese honor.

Fue a marcharse pero se detuvo un instante y se volvió.

Con los ojos de un animal a punto de atacar a su presa, apretándose los dientes, con los puños cerrados, estirado su cuerpo pareciendo aún más grande, pronunció lentamente.

_ Mantente alejado de ella porque aún no conoces mi furia.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con pasos largos pero lentos, observando a su niña, eso era en ese momento, una niña en su primer baile, gozando tranquila en brazos amigos, en brazos conocidos, seguramente compartiendo recuerdos. Se quedó parado observándola, dar vueltas como una pequeña veleta, frágil y liviana, oyendo sus risas que inundaban su corazón. Le había hecho promesas de amor, locuras de amantes, lugares de los dos, toda la noche y lo cumpliría, le demostraría que no había nada por encima de ella. El destino la había puesto en su camino y el resto lo recorrerían juntos.

Se acercó hasta ellos y miró a Emmet, éste aflojó los brazos y se la entregó a Edward. Bella le dedicó una sonrisa tan inocente y tan radiante, que Edward tomó aire para llenar algo más que sus pulmones. Por primera vez desde su segundo encuentro volvía a respirar sin pensar en nada. Ella tenía ese poder, el poder de calmar su alma, el poder de acelerar su corazón, el poder de satisfacer a su bestia.

_ Están tan bonita que no debo mirarte, eres como un sueño y temo despertar.

_ No es un sueño lo que están tocando.

_Jajaja, solo envuelvo en mis brazos tu cintura.

_ Pues tus brazos aprietan como ataduras y mi cintura debe estar muy baja.

_Jajajaja, ven aquí.

La acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

_ Esto es tenerte cerca, lo que vendrá luego es tenerte atrapada y no quiero esperar más. Vámonos a casa.

La besó en los labios tan ligeramente que casi no rozó sus labios. La noche había sido muy larga y ahora tocaba olvidar.

… Edward la tomó en brazos para traspasar el umbral de la puerta mientras escuchaba las risas de Bella.

_ Te gusta hacerlo todo a lo grande. ¿Qué pensaran si nos ven?

_ Que estoy loco, y es cierto, loco por ti.

_ ¿Se supone que yo también lo estoy?

_ Si no lo estás aún dame esta noche, dejame volverte loca, dejame perderme en ti.

La besó con rabia, con una rabia incontenida, demasiados nervios, demasiada preocupación. Tenía que olvidarse de todo, esa noche tocaba adoración, demostrarse así mismo, que él era suficiente, que nadie sería capaz de hacerle daño. La depositó en el suelo del dormitorio, del que ya ambos eran los dueños, espacio de secretos, de gemidos, de pasión, con olor a los dos, algo familiar y único, envuelto en calor, en magia y descontrol. Si pudiera describir las sensaciones en un color sería el del fuego y las llamas.

_ Hoy jugaremos lento, muy lento. Pienso hacerte la noche larga muy larga. Desabrochó la cremallera de su vestido desde delante, rodeándola con sus brazos sin dejar de mirarla, sin pestañear. Solo el sonido al bajar por su espalda como fondo. Dejó caer hasta el suelo la prenda rozando su precioso cuerpo. Se quitó la chaqueta y tocó sus pechos, viendo en ellos su inmediata reacción. Acercó sus labios hacia uno de sus pezones, y lo impregnó de su saliva, fue hasta su boca y envolvió su lengua con la de Bella, bajó hasta el otro pezón repitiendo la magia del anterior. La piel de Bella quebrada, alerta, todos sus poros clamando por más. Se quitó la lazada del cuello y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa. Apoya tus manos sobre mi pecho nena, quiero sentirte. Bella lo hizo como si tocara un ángel, ansiaba sentir su tacto, tocar su cuerpo fuerte. Su palma fue deslizándose lentamente por su pecho hasta sus hombros en busca de sus brazos fuertes. Edward mantenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro en paz. Solo una caricia y le había devuelto la paz. Disfrutó de sus caricias, tan sutiles y grandiosas a la vez, notó resbalar su camisa por su espalda oyendo la respiración de Bella cerca de su boca y sintiendo el calor de su aliento en su cara. Las manos de Edward fueron guiadas por la pasión, como quien guia a un ciego a través de la oscuridad hasta su nuca, sin abrir los ojos soltó su cabello y enredo sus manos en él, acercando su rostro y oliendo su esencia, llenándose de ella hasta el final de sus sentidos. La oyó gemir.

_ No tengas prisa amor, toda la noche tuya y mía.

La sintió erizarse, temblar por todas partes, su princesa y la debilidad ante sus palabras. Bendita mujer. Sus manos rodaron por su estrecha cintura hasta afirmarse en sus caderas, masajeando y amasando sus carnes prietas y firmes y un gemido gutural, nacido desde lo más hondo se escapó de su boca.

_ Termina de quitarme la ropa, lento cariño muy lento.

Bella llevó sus manos hasta su fajín y lo desenrolló con total maestría dejándolo caer al suelo, sus dedos jugaron con los botones de su pantalón mientras besaba sus labios, mordiendo la comisura de los mismos. Chupaba y soltaba su labio inferior saboreándolo. Termino con sus botones y agachó su cuerpo para bajarlos hasta el suelo, levantando sus pies para terminar de sacarlos. Vio sus calcetines y sonrió, en Edward todo era tremendamente sensual. Los fue enrollando despacito hasta dejarlo descalzo, y una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo se arrodillo en él y miró hacia arriba. Edward la miraba extasiado, como quien no sale de un sueño, como quien se niega a abandonar la gloria. Fue a decirle algo y Bella lo interrumpió.

_ Ssss... ssssss... no digas nada, dejame adorarte como se adora a Dios.

Bajó los labios hasta sus pies depositando pequeños besos sobre sus dedos, sus talones, acariciándolos con sus pequeñas manos, siguió besando sus fuertes piernas, firmes al suelo, besando sus rodillas, mientras deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por sus pantorrillas. El bello de Edward acariciaba sus manos produciéndole un cosquilleo de infinita suavidad. Sus muslos tensos, separo con una de sus manos sus piernas y acercó su boca a la bestia, lamiéndola, abriendo la boca para ella por encima de su bóxer, viéndola responder con pequeños latidos a sus lamidas. Fue bajando el tejido hasta descubrirla por completo, gloriosa, de acero, tan suave como la seda, tan caliente como su cueva. Subió los ojos hasta él y abrió su boca sin dejar de mirarlo, tragando, envolviendo, lamiendo, chupando, hasta hacerla desaparecer por completo.

_ Dios mujer, ¿qué me estás haciendo?

No hubo respuesta. Su lengua había adquirido experiencia, subía y bajaba por su polla recorriendo mil caminos de delirio hasta llegar a su glande y rotar en círculos rápidos, para volver a tragarla por completo.

_ Si yo te he enseñado todo esto castigame por ello.

Y lo hizo, todo lo mejor que su boca sabía, todo lo mejor que su instinto le decía, todo lo mejor que sus ganas le empujaban, todo lo que su mimos placer le permitían.

Sintió sus venas inflamarse contra las paredes de su paladar y retrocedió despacio.

_ No me hagas esto, no pares, me estas matando.

_ Sssss...ssssss.

Subió lentamente su cuerpo restregándolo sobre la piel de Edward y tomó su mano llevándolo hasta la única silla del dormitorio. Con un movimiento en el hombro le indicó que se sentara, se separó de él un solo paso hacia atrás, y fue ella misma esta vez la que agarrando la tela de sus braguitas las desgarró de un solo tirón. Las puso sobre su boca, viendo como Edward comía de ellas su olor, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él abriéndose como una flor. Las plantas de sus pies apoyados en el suelo, dándole el poder de movimientos que necesitaba para volverlo loco.

_ Levantó cuerpo y apoyo la entrada de su coño sobre su polla rabiosa, acercó su boca a la de, Edward sin rozarla, sus pezones rozando su cuerpo, bailando sobre la piel de su tórax

_ Has dicho lento, ¿está bien así?, puedo hacer lo que quieras, ¿recuerdas?, todo lo que me pidas.

Fue bajando su cuerpo hasta que la polla de Edward se perdió dentro de ella, mientras que sus bocas se abordaban sin aviso, salvajes, devorando a su paso cualquier rastro de paciencia.

Edward clavó sus manos en sus caderas y ella se apoyó sobre las suyas. Hora de comenzar el gran baile, hora de ir al unísono, hora de parar el tiempo, hora de sonidos del alma, hora de amar.

Lentos, al mismo compás, el sonido de sus caderas al chocar, carne contra carne, Bella contra Edward, el placer de sentir, el miedo a acabar.

_ Nena, nena, te amo.

Volvió a besar su boca, allí estaba su oasis, en cualquier lugar donde su amor estuviera, su casa.

_ Edward, ahh, no... No quiero que acabe, no, no.

La tomó en brazos tal y como estaba y la llevo hasta la cama, salió despacio de ella.

_ No te muevas, no te toques y espera.

Salió hacia la cocina y tomo algo de hielo del frigorífico.

Volvió a su lado llevando un trocito de hielo hasta su coño, lo paso suave por su clítoris, luego lo arrastró lento hasta la entrada y lo hundió con sus dedos notando como su calor lo derretía convirtiéndolo en agua para sus manos.

_ Princesa estás tan caliente. Todo es por mí, todo es mío.

Pasó hielo ahora por sus pezones, viéndolos elevarse hacia el cielo. Los mordió y chupó el agua que se desprendía de los mismos.

Bella ser retorcía sobre la cama, no lo soportaba más, su cuerpo pedía el final enojado, reclamando lo que le pertenecía.

_ No puedo más, no puedo aguantarlo más.

_ Dime cariño, ¿lo quieres ya?

Volvió a enterrarse en ella, esta vez sin miramientos, una sola estocada, tan fuerte que tuvo que sostener sus hombros para no separarse de ella. Anclado en su interior, metido entre sus piernas, oyéndola gritar por recibir su premio. Asustado por sus sentimientos, tembló unas dos veces dentro de ella, y llegó su clímax bañando su interior, regando su vagina de lava ardiente, sintiendo como Bella chillaba en ese mismo momento y contraía su vagina aprisionando su polla con fuerza. Esta vez no cerró sus ojos, quería mirar, ver todo lo que tenía que proteger, armarse de valor para luchar contra quien quisiera arrebatársela. Nada sería más fuerte que el amor que sentía. Si estaba hermosa mientras disfrutaba de su viaje, más aún lo estaba cuando venía de vuelta. Su cara, sus gestos, su saciedad pintaban su cara con su nombre. Él estaba en ella por todas partes. Apenas su respiración se normalizó, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia el baño, volvió a colocarla sobre el lavabo. Bella lo miró sabía lo que aquello significaba, ¿hora de la depilación? Ese hombre la mataría. ¿No se había repuesto aún y ya pensaba en continuar?

_ Te dije que no pararía, esta noche la palabra final es solo el comienzo para ti. Podría estar amándote hasta morir, pero ninguno de los dos lo haremos. Abre las piernas nena.

Abrió el grifo del agua y comenzó a bañar sus coño con pequeños chorros entre sus manos, Bella miraba como mientras lo hacía Edward miraba su coño idolatrándolo de una manera pagana, mordiéndose los labios, lamiéndoselos con la lengua, como si esos gestos fueran dedicados a ella. Tomo la cuchilla entre sus manos y comenzó despacio, como un ritual de arriba abajo, una vez y otra, agua, nuevamente una vez y otra, y otra más. Volvió a enjuagarlo y sin avisar separó con los dedos los labios de su coño golpeando con la palma de su mano su clítoris. Bella saltó impaciente sobre el mármol y Edward bajo su boca para morderlo, primero sin ejercer apenas presión, esperando la orden, sabía que la habría, chupó, lamió y mordió de nuevo, y entonces la oyó.

_ ¿Quieres atormentarme?, ¿quieres jugar?, pues demuéstrame que es lo que sabe hacer tu boca.

No hubo espera, mordió más fuerte mientras sus dedos entraban en su coño sin piedad.

_ Eso es princesa pide, pide lo que quieras.

_ Lo que quiero es que no pares, que tu boca me lleve al infinito, que tu lengua entre rápido en mi coño hasta sentir en mi vientre el placer que me prometiste.

Y Edward lo hizo, su princesa se había marchado, y la furcia había vuelto, esa que le hacía perder la cordura, esa que sabía a miel picante, esa que olía a sexo duro, la que agarraba con fuerza su cabeza para no dejarlo escapar. Su lengua la arrastro hasta sentir electricidad por todo su cuerpo y de pronto el apagón. Punto muerto, tregua a los sentidos, manos flojas sobre su cara, y su exquisito elixir en su boca.

_ ¿recuerdas?, el final tu comienzo, abrió sus piernas y empujó hasta el fondo de su vagina. Su polla invadiendo nuevamente aquel coño cada vez más sedoso.

_ Oh... Oh si, si, sientes como sabe dónde está su lugar. Voy a averiguar cada uno de tus secretos, voy a saciarme de ti, podría emborracharme con tu licor y volverme alcohólico si me lo pidieras.

Llevó sus manos a la garganta de Bella, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en las palmas, como un jinete que huye de una persecución, su corazón marcaba un ritmo que el seguiría con su polla.

_ Así zorra, escuchalo, juntos ¿los oyes?

Bella no oía más que la voz de Edward entrando en sus oídos y curiosamente haciendo estragos en su coño.

_ Hablame Edward, hablame.

_ ¿Solo eso nena?, ¿solo hablarte?

Comenzó a retirar la polla de su interior y Bella lo acorraló con sus piernas.

_ ¡NO!

_ Me has dicho que te hable golfa, dime que quieres de verdad

_ Hablame, follame, tomame como quieras, no pares ¿me oyes? no pares.

_ Eso me gusta, ¿quieres todo?, yo también, y vas a tenerlo, voy a tenerlo nena, y hoy no va a ser una prueba.

Volvió a tomarla en brazos y la dejo delante de la cama. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla y tomó un pequeño bote de vaselina. Bella miraba con atención, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, tan caliente que comenzó a tocar su clítoris sin poderse contener.

_ Estate quieta, eso lo harás después.

_ ¡Edward!

_ Date la vuelta, ponte de rodillas y apoya tus manos sobre la cama.

Tiró de ella acercándola al filo de la cama. Bella sintió como un líquido espeso y fresco se derrama por su espalda baja, y las manos de Edward abrían su culo, mientras que el líquido se iba deslizando. Luego sintió sus dedos lubricarse e introducirse lentamente en su culo, no había dolor, solo presión.

_ Zorra te aseguro que no te dolerá, estas tan caliente, tan húmeda que va a ser muy fácil. Pega la cabeza contra la cama, y lleva tus manos a la espalda. Oh sí nena, esa postura me vuelve loco.

Agarró con una de sus manos las muñecas de Bella y fue introduciendo su polla en su culo lento, abriéndose paso, notando esa presión que podría elevarlo de una sola estocada. Miró su cara, no había dolor y gimió solo de pensar que podía seguir, seguir hasta atravesarla.

_ ¿Quieres que te hable ahora nena? Voy a contarte lo que veo. Tu culo recibe a mi polla y yo me derrito sintiéndote, golpeó su culo, voy a morderte nena, a dejar marcas sobre tu cuerpo, marcas que indican que eres mía, marcas del placer que me das.

Seguía hundiéndose dentro y fuera despacio pero sin detenerse. La vio morderse los labios, y luego lamerlos con su lengua.

_ Me gusta lo que estás pensando gata, se lo que quieres.

Sacó la polla de su culo y la metió en su coño, ahí fuerte, con impaciencia.

_ Esto es lo que quieres ¿verdad? Tú mandas.

Un nuevo gesto de su cara y volvió a cambiar. Bella pidió a su mente orden, pidió que le indicara donde, cuando, como lo quería, pero no obtenía respuesta, solo el placer que su cuerpo recibía.

_ No pienses, solo siénteme.

Y las envestidas fueron convirtiéndose en un acto de pasión y parada, placer y juego, haciendo el acto tan largo como arrasador. Sintió a Edward desplomar su cuerpo sobre su espalda y acercar su boca a su oído.

_ No te mueva. Ahora voy a ordeñar tu preciosa perlita. Así eso es, tiemblas nena, y eso me dice que no aguantarás mucho más. Joder, joder, no estreches tu coño o no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

Sacó la polla de su coño y volvió a su culo. Le introdujo dos dedos en su interior y comenzó a moverlos follando su coño con ellos, mientras que con su pulgar rozaba su clítoris.

_ Edward, Edward.

Sus gritos eran de desesperación.

_ Grita nena, grita todo lo que quieras para mí.

Gritó tan alto que se avergonzó y mordió las sábanas para no hacer ruido. Verla así encendió a Edward de tal manera que sus movimientos aumentaron el ritmo hasta llevarla casi a la pérdida de la consciencia.

No hubo más, Edward se clavó en ella una sola vez más y se vació por completo. Soltó sus manos y cayó sobre su espalda para inmediatamente acunarla en su costado. Quietos, abrazados, sus pieles ardiendo, sudando, sus respiraciones luchando por encontrar el aire que necesitaban. Sintió besos sobre sobre su cabeza, sobre su frente, sobre sus hombros.

_ Te amo más de lo que jamás llegaras a imaginar, incluso a soñar. Te has convertido en mi realidad y en mis sueños, en mi aliento, eres parte de mi sangre. Princesa no me dejes nunca.

Bella subió su cara para mirarlo, ¿dejarlo?, ¿de qué estaba hablando Edward?, ¿cómo se podía dejar de respirar? Toco su rostro y llevó sus dedos a su boca. Edward los besó uno a uno.

_ Nunca, nunca, nunca...

Y el sueño llegó como quien llega a la tierra prometida después de un larguísimo éxodo, de una odisea mítica, produciendo una diáspora entre sus cuerpos y sus mentes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo ****24 "Quiero ****Pruebas"**

**Para ****Flor, ****otra ****madura de ****las ****asiduas, joder, ****empiezo ****a ****tener ****pasión ****por ****las vascas. ****Mira ****nena ****puede ****que ****te ****encante ****coleccionar y ****hacer ****miniaturas, ****pero ****tu ****corazón ****y ****tu ****risa ****son ****inmensos. ****Te ****brindo ****este ****toro.**

* * *

><p>….<p>

_ No entiendo que pudo fallar ¿puedes explicármelo?

_ No lo sé Marlena, todo fue llevado a cabo como lo habíamos planeado y además sin problemas.

_ No se apartó de ella en toda la noche excepto cuando se reunió con Peter y los demás.

_ Está enamorado es normal, es una fiesta.

_ ¿Enamorado?, vamos James, puede tener a la que quiera y cuando quiera. Esto no es más que una concentración de hormonas.

_ Tú lo has dicho sin darte cuenta "a la que quiera" y es ella.

_ No vuelvas a repetir eso en tu jodida puta vida, ¿me oyes? Ese imperio me pertenece tanto a mí como a Alice.

_ ¿Y tu hermana Dorothy?

_ Ella hará lo que yo le diga y en cuanto a Alice, mi vínculo con ella es solo de sangre. No creas ni por un instante que la infidelidad de mi padre quedará sin resolver. Pienso destruirlos a todos.

_ Quisiera entenderte de verdad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y sigues pensando en culpables. Yo no los veo Marlena, al menos no como tú.

_Mi madre murió por ellos. Mientras que los dos jugaban a los amantes a escondidas, mi madre se consumía de celos lentamente.

_ El matrimonio de tus padres hacía mucho tiempo que estaba roto Marlena, no seas injusta ni ciega.

_ ¡Tuvo que ser ella! ella la zorra que calentó la cama de mi padre mientras que el idiota de Peter no hacía nada, solo compadecerse. Es un hombre débil, no merece lo que posee.

_ Tu madre perdió a tu padre mucho antes, conocías su adicción al alcohol. Eras demasiado joven cuando te enteraste, y no fueron las formas.

_ ¿Estás de mi parte o de la de ellos?, me interesa saberlo James, porque esto no ha acabado. No pienso rendirme a la primera, ni a la segunda ni en un millón de años.

_ Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, soy un incéndienla.

_ Es bueno saberlo porque Edward será mío. De alguna manera conseguiré ligarlo a mí y luego me quedaré con todo lo que me pertenece.

_ Y ¿dónde quedo yo?, ¿qué lugar ocuparé cuando se cumplan tus planes?

_ Donde siempre, a mi lado, de mi parte, ¿pretendes que te haga una promesa de amor eterno? Eso no existe James, lo único real es el interés que une a las personas, lo que conseguimos juntas, lo demás es pura charada, puro invento para hacernos la vida de color de rosa.

_Es una lástima que lo veas así, porque las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes, pero por mucho que lo intente no podré hacerte cambiar.

_ Efectivamente

_ Has tomado una determinación y está fija en tu mente como una meta. Espero sinceramente que consigas llegar a ella porque si no será el fin para ti.

_ ¿Desde cuando eres tan filósofo?

_ No sea cruel conmigo Marlena, yo también tengo mi orgullo y bastantes veces lo he doblegado ante ti. Podría pedirte a cambio muchas cosas y sin embargo dese hace tiempo me conformo con migajas, y eso va a cambiar. ¿Has entendido?

_ Así es cuando más me excitas.

Fue acercándose hacia él con movimientos claros de invasión a su mente, no podría llamarse exactamente seducción, más que otorgar placer a su cuerpo, quería ver subyugada su voluntad. Por un lado le vendría bien desahogar su rabia en una sesión de sexo duro, sabía que ese campo lo tenía asegurado con James, pero al mismo tiempo podría arañar su interior, sentirlo como súbdito, eso era lo que más placer le proporcionaba, mostrar su poder.

Se posicionó frente a él con ojos llenos de lujuria y mordió sus labios incitándolo a besarla. Asió las solapas de su chaqueta con sus manos acercándolo hasta su boca.

_ Desearía que me dieras algo de ese genio que gastas cuando te enfadas.

La miró a los ojos, podía hacer en ese momento lo que quisiera con ella, saciar su rabia y su frustración y darle parte de lo que sentía, pero esto último era demasiado limpio para ella. No serviría de nada, no lo reconocería jamás. La mente de Marlena había trazado un plan histérico y maquiavélico, y él solo sería un servidor en su camino. Había llegado el momento de asumirlo y si tenía que ser de esa manera al menos no sería además su esclavo sexual. Soltó lentamente las manos de ella de su chaqueta, se acercó a su boca y la besó con coraje para luego retirarla de su cuerpo. No habría esa noche nada más. A partir de ese momento elegiría al menos cuando la sometería a los juegos duros. Si este era un juego para bestias, el liberaría la que llevaba dentro.

_ Esta noche no estoy de humor.

_ Yo sé cómo hacer que lo tengas, siempre considero que nuestros encuentros sean...

_ ¿cortos?, vamos Marlena, según tú misma todo es interés y esta noche no me interesas. Podrás exigirme que cumpla con nuestro acuerdo porque ya te he dado mi palabra, y aunque no soy nada honesto me gusta jugar peligrosamente, pero a partir de ahora yo decidiré cuando calientas mi cama. ¿No es así como me deseas?, pues recuérdalo bien, ya te iré pidiendo mis pagos.

Lo miró con ojos de pantera. Sus dientes marcaron su boca hasta sentir olor a oxido y sangre. Otro frente abierto a vigilar, pensó, todo por conseguir sus fines.

_ ¿Crees que me importa abrirme de piernas para ti cuando me lo pidas?, estás equivocado, será un placer. No tendré que fingir, sabré a lo que vengo, lo que quieres de mí, lo que busco de ti.

Era de hielo y al hielo solo se le vence con fuego. Si supiera la verdad sobre sus sentimientos la perdería en ese mismo instante, si luchaba a su nivel, lo destruiría. Y fue en ese momento cuando lo supo, como una visión de luz cegadora, como una revelación. Correrían los dos la misma suerte, se arrojarían juntos al mismo infierno.

_ ¡Marchate! ¡Ahora!. Hoy no necesito tu rabia Marlena, hoy tomaré calor de un cuerpo que desee compartir algo más que un plan de destrucción, hoy seré un hombre gentil con una mujer complaciente, tanto como pueda abarcar su precio.

Si le dolió o no, jamás lo sabría porque no puedo ver tan siguiera su rostro. Sus puños llevaban demasiado tiempo cerrados con fuerza intentando no abofetearla y sacar su veneno. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo por amor?, ¿Cómo podría sacarle los demonios?, demasiada oscuridad. Como médico podría prestarle ayuda, como amante todo el amor robado, pero ella nunca lo aceptaría.

…

Sintió unos labios calientes posarse sobre su cuello y sonrió entre sueños. El mago de las caricias había vuelto y usaba sus mejores trucos para hacerla desaparecer en el mundo del placer.

_ No pares, me diento una diosa pagana cuando despierto así a tu lado, con tus mimos, y tus perversas intenciones.

_ ¿Quién pensó que pararía? He sido un sinvergüenza, ¿no es así como me llamas cuando no cumplo mis promesas? Resistirse al sueño entre tus brazos es imposible.

_ Gracias a Dios, porque a estas horas seríamos dos cadáveres.

_ Jajajaja, no nena tú serías la Bella durmiente y yo el jodido príncipe cadáver.

_ ¿Y me llevarás a caballo a un castillo?

_ Te llevaré donde quieras, construiré uno con mis propias manos si eso es lo que deseas, lo llenaré de halcones para ti, esa estrella que llevas sobre tu pecho será el blasón de mi bandera, y mandaré hacer una corana que te hará mi reina. Lucharé contra dragones y bestias para defenderte y juraré ante dios hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida.

Se dio la vuelta y se abrazó de frente al él escondiendo su carita llena de ternura y vergüenza en su cuello. ¿Qué podía decir?, ¿con qué se igualaba tanto amor? Edward era su mundo real y el imaginario, su destino, su caballero andante, su antes, su durante, su después, su principio y su fin.

_ Yo esperaré en la torre que vuelvas de librar cruzadas, con una larga trenza en mi pelo que tú no tardarás en deshacer, acudiré a ti corriendo para me cojas en tus brazos y me montes en un precioso corcel, y por muchos tesoros que me ofrezcas el mejor de todos será tu boca, que me dirá cuanto me has extrañado. Me acercaré a tu oído y te diré que te amaré más allá de la muerte. ¡Te amo!

En ese momento hubiera deseado de verdad ese caballero andante "amarla más allá de la muerte". Así era como él lo sentía y su princesa le respondía en la misma desmedida. Nadie se interpondría en esos sueños que compartían, eran suyos, suyos, suyos.

Besó su cabello y sus dedos fueron alisándolo hasta llegar a sus puntas y enredarlo en ellos, tiró despacio hasta ver su cara, más hermosa cada día. Se sintió orgulloso, esa felicidad en parte se debía a él. Sus ojos cada día más brillantes le hablaban de una entrega completa. Su corazón cumpliría cadena perpetua junto al suyo. Era su dueña y sin saberlo manejaba los hilos del amor a la perfección.

Vio como se encogió llevándose su pequeña mano hacia el vientre. Instintivamente pensó que durante los juegos de amor le había hecho daño.

_ ¿Qué te duele princesa?

_ Nada que tú hayas provocado. Esto es solo el maravilloso indicativo de ser mujer.

Acarició su vientre con delicadeza y ternura y colocó su mano sobre la de Bella.

_ ¿Cómo debo tratarte estos días?, ¿cuántos son para ti?, enseñame a hacértelos más fáciles.

No podía amarse más a un hombre que como ella lo amaba en ese momento. El interés por todas sus cosas, por su estado, la protección que ejercía sobre ella, el desear compartir todo hasta su intimidad femenina, lo convertían en el único ser humano con el que ella llegaría siempre a cualquier lugar.

_ No hay nada que no puedas solucionar con algo de mimo y un poco de chocolate. No soy mucho más exigente, ni mucho más sensible. Mi cuerpo solo siente estos cambios durante tres días y a veces solo a veces viene con algo de coraje.

_ Y ¿respecto a nosotros?, ¿te molestaría mantener relaciones?

Su cara se enrojeció hasta adquirir un tono casi escarlata. Nunca había compartido con ningún hombre esas cuestiones. Agachó la cabeza, en esos momentos no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Edward sonrió y sosteniéndola por la espalda y la cadera le dio la vuelta.

_ Era así ¿verdad? Así es como eres capaz de contar las cosas que te avergüenzan o a las que temes. No hables nena, dejame a mí. Tú solo asiente o niega con la cabeza ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió en ese momento. No había palabras para expresar lo que Edward sentía, pensar en que alguien quisiera robarle lo que había vivido, lo que estaba viviendo y lo que le quedaba por vivir con ella, hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su corazón estallase en mil pedazos, mientras que esa parte de demonio que todos llevamos dentro, solo fabricaba en su mente maneras de romper en dos al enemigo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, su princesa necesitaba ahora atención.

_ ¿Crees que te resultaría incómodo que invadiera estos días tu cuerpo?

Bella encogió sus hombros, la respuesta estaba clara. Más allá del pudor y del temor estaba la ignorancia, ella no sabía cómo podía llegar a sentirse.

_ Bien puesto que tu no lo sabes, dejemos que hable tu cuerpo. Quiero que sepas de antemano que nada que venga de ti va a restar el deseo que siento, ¿lo entiendes?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

_ Me gustaría que fueran completamente sinceras y que no forzaras nada por complacerme. Desearía que estos días fueran iguales al resto, pero no me sentiré ni ofendido ni rechazado si tú no los deseas como yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella volvió a asentir. Edward por momentos le hacía sentir crecer su valor hasta llegar a cotas ni tan siquiera imaginadas. Se había equivocado completamente cuando el primer día le había llamado ogro. Edward era un ángel, bueno a veces del infierno, pero siempre para los demás. Para ella siempre era siempre un

ángel magnífico y ella había tenido la suerte no solo de conocerlo sino además de enamorarse de él.

_ Si te sientes más cómoda con ello, solo si lo deseas, podemos utilizar preservativos, pero te repito que nada de ti me hace sentir rechazo.

Bella se armó de valor, aquel hombre necesitaba una mujer de verdad, a su altura y ella sería eso y lo que le pidiese. Se giró lentamente para mirar su rostro. Edward la estrechó abarcando por completo su cuerpo.

_ No te mereces una mujer cobarde cariño y yo no lo soy. Puedo sentirme avergonzada pero eso puedo superarlo. Sí es cierto, jamás lo he experimentado y como tal no sé cómo puede reaccionar mi cuerpo. Pero te deseo, siempre te deseo. Pude que sienta dolor o algo más de sensibilidad en todo mi cuerpo, o que no llegue a sentirme limpia y eso me moleste, o quizás lo que necesite en lugar de hacer el amor, sean solo caricias y que me extreches en tus brazos.

Hay besos que llenan unos labios, una boca, un corazón y llegan hasta el alma, besos que estremecen y conquistan, besos que asientan raíces, besos que sin palabras dicen -para siempre-, besos que despejan dudas, besos que llegan tan lejos como la vista no abarca hasta más allá del horizonte, y fue uno de esos en los que Edward y Bella se perdieron, sabiendo incluso que quedaban aún muchos por descubrir.

…..

Lara llamó y entró al despacho de Edward, lo observó inmerso en su trabajo y aún así su rostro dejaba clara su preocupación. Lo conocía demasiado bien. No descansaría hasta que todo se hubiera aclarado, hasta que hiciera feliz a su mujer, sin miedo a nada. Edward levantó la vista.

_ Pasa Lara, te estaba esperando.

_ Antes de que lo preguntes, Bella está con Emmet en el despacho.

_ Sí lo sé.

_ No te preocupes no sospecha que ha venido para la reunión acordada, que por cierto será esta tarde a las 6, tú padre no puede antes y mi equipo necesita algo de tiempo para concluir los resultados.

_ ¿Todo bien?

_ Sin problemas yo diría que incluso tenemos cosas importantes. En cuanto a

Emmet no te preocupes. Cuando me puse en contacto con él le indiqué los motivos

de nuestro encuentro. Como es lógico se alarmó al principio y ha venido a ver a

Bella, pero su excusa ha sido lo mejor de la mañana.

_ ¿Qué ha dicho?

_Le ha pedido a Bella que le aconseje para comprar un regalo a tu hermana.

_ ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Bella?, ¿sospecha algo?

_ Jajajaja, perdona Edward, ese hombre no debe haber comprado un regalo para una mujer en su vida. He dejado a Bella dando saltos en su despacho riendo a carcajadas, repitiendo una y otra vez "tengo que llamar a Charlie, tengo que llamar a Charlie"

_ Parece que para Emmet hacer un regalo a una mujer es toda una odisea.

_ ¿Cuántos regalos has hecho tú Edward aparte de a Alice?

_ No me ataques Lara, acabo de empezar pero te aseguro que la envolvería en ellos.

_ Perfecto, pues hazlo. Pero no olvides algo importante. Un regalo no es algo que siempre es comprado, puede ser un detalle, una frase, un buen momento o un secreto compartido.

_ Sé por dónde vas y….

_ No Edward, no lo sabes. Tu vida anterior es un misterio para Bella y ahora tu vida presente, la que compartes con ella, también lo es. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que puede ella sentir cuando descubra que le has ocultado lo que está ocurriendo?

_ Solo quiero protegerla. Quiero que sea feliz, no quiero asustarla ni preocuparla.

_ El asustado eres tú. Crees que ella huirá si se ve en peligro. Es fuerte Edward, mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Mira en sus ojos, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado, por sentirse parte de ti y tú se lo estás negando. Te repito, el asustado eres tú.

_ No es eso Lara.

_ Sí, si lo es. Te hablo como mujer. Adoramos a los hombres salvajes y dulces a la vez, a los que conquistan, dominan, y otras veces se rinden. A los que protegen y adoran, pero también a los que buscan refugio. Amamos con la misma intensidad que los hombres, entregamos cada día lo que somos y nos merecemos luchar a vuestro lado.

_ Joder Lara, no puedo decirle nada aún hasta no saber la magnitud de todo esto.

_ ¿Magnitud? A esa chica han intentado envenenarla y ¿hablas de magnitud? Edward debe ser consciente de la que ocurre, estar alerta, saber que la protegemos y elegir. Le estás robando la capacidad de elección de seguir a tu lado, de tomar la decisión que quiera, de opinar, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque temes que ella pueda alejarse de ti, porque por mucho que te duela reconocer lo, no crees que su amor sea tan grande como el tuyo.

_ Lara, no me estás diciendo nada que yo no sepa, pero me estás haciendo daño.

_ Mirame Edward, ¿ves deseo de herirte en mí? Solo quiero que veas la verdad, no importa la imagen que te esté dando en estos momentos, no importa si te sientes ofendido o dolido, si quieres después de esto retirar tu confianza en mí, necesito que abras los ojos, que valores todo lo que Bella te ofrece y que no menosprecies su amor, porque es tan intenso y tan hermoso como el tuyo.

Se acercó a ella mirándola a los ojos y la abrazó con afecto sincero.

_ Hoy es uno de esos tantos días en los que desearía que fueses mi madre.

Le costó trabajo contestar, su cariño por Edward había sido irrevocable desde el primer día.

_ Edward querer a alguien no necesita de apelativos, da igual ser tu madre, tu amante, tu amiga o una compañera de trabajo, siempre podrás contar conmigo. Y ahora vamos fuera, no creo que sea correcto que no saludes un momento a Emmet, debe estar soportando solo a ese pequeño huracán de alegría.

Edward sonrió, su princesa feliz, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Agarró a Lara por el hombro y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño despacho que compartían ambas. Las risas de Bella llenaban todo el espacio hasta llegar al vestíbulo. La vio vestida con esa falda negra y estrecha que provocaba en su polla una llamada de alarma, sus preciosas piernas enfundadas en una medias de rejilla que sin duda serían victimas esa noche de sus deseos, sus zapatos no tocaban el suelo. Emmet la tomaba fuerte en sus brazos jugando a dar vueltas sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno.

_ Emmet no la sueltes o caerá redonda al suelo.

Se soltó de los brazos de su hermano para salir corriendo y apretarse contra el cuerpo de su hombre, feliz, excitada por la emoción, con la cara sonrojada y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que Edward sintió estallar con ella.

_ ¡Ha ocurrido Edward!, pasó y yo lo he visto.

_ ¿Qué pasó princesa?

_ El milagro, Emmet está enamorado, jajajajaja, y Alice es la afortunada. Bueno al menos eso espero, porque puede ser muy cargante, algo mandón e increíblemente cabezota. No sé porque todo eso me suena.

Lo miró con cara de niña buena, y sus ojos brillaron con picardía, le estaba comunicando que Alice estaba en buenas manos, que Emmet era muy parecido a él y que no le haría daño jamás.

_ El hombre que comparta la vida de Alice tiene que cumplir todos esos requisitos y muchos más, Alice lo volverá loc...

_ Calla la boca, no pienso dejar que digas ni una sola cosa mala de Alice en mi presencia, Alice es mi aliada y mi amiga y por mucho que te duela, siempre estaré de su parte.

Se acercó hasta su oído para hablarte como a una niña pequeña en secreto.

_El hacerme callar te costará un durísimo castigo.

La miró de nuevo con una sonrisa cómplice. Bella conseguía solo con mirarla que se olvidar del resto del mundo. Su pequeña muñeca era capaz de mover su centro siempre hacia lo hermoso. Era tan fácil quererla que a veces dolía amarla tanto.

_ Uhhhhh, ya no me das miedo, adoro tus castigos, podría estar provocándote permanentemente para ser sometida ellos. Tendrá que inventar algo nuevo ogro.

_ Jajajajajaja, Emmet espero que mi hermana no sea una bruja sino te garantizo que estará muy ocupado todo el día.

_ Te aseguro que solo he venido a pedirle que me ayudara a elegir un regalo para

Alice, y a partir de ese momento se ha vuelto loca.

_ Ves, es una bruja.

La estrechó contra su pecho aún más. Lo era, indiscutiblemente lo era, y él no quería estar separado de su influjo, de sus hechizos ni un solo milímetro.

_ Este suceso es único, debería inscribieres en los güines, tu nunca has hecho un regalo a nadie, lo que me hace pensar que lo que sientes por ella es perfecto, mágico, excepcional,...

Siguió nombrando sus tan acostumbrados sinónimos... Edward le tapó la boca con un beso fugaz.

_ Quizás yo pueda ayudar aunque no lo elija. Alice desde muy niña colecciona pequeñas miniaturas, para ella no es solo un entretenimiento, sino algo

importante, es como una necesidad de mantener cosas pequeñas, siente pasión por todo aquello que es frágil e incluso creo que muchas veces, descarga todos sus miedos viendo en ellos su misma delicadeza. Para ella son un tesoro, algo muy preciado que guardar. Creo que acertarías de pleno con algo así.

_ Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, es bueno saberlo, quizás pueda sorprenderla más de lo que imaginas.

_ Princesa iremos a comer juntos pero luego no podremos vernos hasta la noche.

_ Estupendo, podré pasar un rato con las chicas, será divertido, hace tiempo que no lo pasamos juntas.

Apretó los dientes e instintivamente miró a Lara, no quería ningún cabo suelto, si él no estaba al lado de Bella, tendría que estar vigilada todo el tiempo. La respuesta no se hizo esperar y apareció en un solo gesto de la cabeza de Lara.

…

Emmet, Peter y Edward observaron cómo Lara cerraba la puerta tras de sí llevando entre sus manos un dossier con documentos.

_ ¿Has hablado con Peter o prefieres que lo haga yo?

_ No, no he hablado quería que estuviéramos reunidos para que juntos pudiéramos continuar desde ahora en adelante la investigación.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Padre ayer alguien intentó drogar a Bella

_ ¿De qué me estáis hablando?

_ Edward, pensé que me tendrías al tanto de todo lo que sucediera.

_ Y así es Emmet, ahora lo estoy haciendo. Necesitábamos algunas horas para estar completamente seguros, llevar a cabo las pruebas necesarias para estar en el camino correcto.

_ ¿Podéis explicarme qué está ocurriendo?

_ Aún no lo sabemos con seguridad Peter, pero todo indica que alguien no está muy conforme con que Bella ocupe un lugar importante en la vida de tu hijo. Si me preguntas quien y no te contestara como profesional, no lo dudaría un momento, Marlena sería el centro de esta operación, con ayuda por supuesto, pero si te soy escrupulosa y me ciño a lo que debo, contestaría que aún no puedo confirmarlo con seguridad.

El equipo de seguridad de la empresa junto con el que ha sido contratado bajo mi responsabilidad, está haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos, sin levantar sospechas. Bella está siendo vigilada las 24 horas del día, al igual que su domicilio. (Miró a Edward, quería que tuviera claro que estaba siendo vigilada incluso en su compañía).

Hasta ahora hay cosas que ya podemos decir están confirmadas. La primera es la droga que utilizaron y que le sirvieron expresamente bajo engaño. Es la mezcla de dos narcóticos, metadona y tramadol, los dos muy eficaces y muy rápidos administrados por vía oral. De composición sintética, que en la medida que fueron combinados hubieran dado síntomas tales como dolores intestinales, neuralgia, vómitos, somnolencia, mareos e incluso dificultad respiratoria. Si me preguntáis que hubiera ocurrido de beberlo Bella siendo alérgica al alcohol, mejor que no conozcáis la respuesta. En el caso de que se le hubiera servido en cualquier otro líquido o sólido exentos del mismo, dependería de la cantidad mezclada. En este caso hubiera sido mortal en ambos.

La cara de Edward se contrajo hasta transformarse en una máscara de hielo. La mano de Peter llegó hasta su hombro en intención de sosegar la angustia, aun sabiendo que nada, excepto estar al lado de Bella y protegerla el mismo podría tranquilizarlo en aquel momento.

Hemos hablado con todos y cada uno de los camareros que atendieron la recepción, todos han coincidido en la respuesta, solo dos de ellos podían atender las bebidas en el exterior de los salones, y son personas de máxima confianza a las que conocemos de otras ocasiones, con familia, situación económica estable, ningún tipo de problemas económicas, ni saltos en cuentas bancarias. Todo ello me hace llegar a la conclusión que quien sirvió la bebida a Bella fue contratado para hacer el trabajo sucio, y que quien elaboró la droga, es alguien que manipula constantemente ese tipo de sustancias y está acostumbrado a intimar con ellos.

La mente de Edward trabajó a la velocidad de la luz y dio dos zancadas para dirigirse a la salida. Su intención era más que clara. Lara se interpuso en su camino.

_ Sé lo que estás pensando, porque es tan directo como lo que yo pienso, coincido en ello, pero necesitamos pruebas. Ahora mismo todo son conjeturas, que aunque las veamos como ciertas, ningún jurado tendría en cuenta. Actuemos con calma,

averiguaremos cada día algo que nos conduzca a tener pruebas irrefutables, te aseguro que lo conseguiremos. Edward, ¡mirame!

_ ¿Alguien puede explicarme todo claramente, porque los pensamientos que tengo en este mismo instante no son buenos?

_ Para nosotros está muy claro quien, pero aún no podemos probarlo Peter.

Hemos comprobado que James y Marlena se han visto en algunas ocasiones. Une las piezas y te saldrá completo el rompecabezas, ella desea vuestro imperio, hay muchos asuntos pendientes detrás de todo esto y tú lo sabes bien Peter, y James es médico, conoce los efectos de los narcóticos, dios es director de una clínica para el dolor. Quien desde el exterior es ayuda es un misterio aún para nosotros, pero apenas actúen de nuevo no se nos escapará.

_ ¿Tenemos que esperar que mi hermana esté expuesta otra vez?

_ Emmet te aseguro que Bella está protegida, nadie podrá acercarse a ella sin que alguno de mis hombres consiga interceptarlo, son los mejores, te lo garantizo. Edward inició la pregunta completamente ensimismado en su preocupación, aún más por las palabras de Marlena

_ ¿Por qué o qué hay detrás de todo esto que debería conocer mi padre?, ¿qué es lo que se supone que yo debería saber que no sé?

La cara de Peter reflejó el mismo infierno. Explicar tanto del pasado era abrir la caja de Pandora en medio del huracán que sufría su hijo, el peor momento para hacerlo, pero no tenía escapatoria, la vida de Bella no debía correr peligro por una venganza del pasado.

_ Hay cosas Edward que he preferido mantener encerradas durante mucho tiempo, y creeme, jamás hubieran visto la luz, sino hubiera sido por un motivo como este o tan importante como él.

_ ¡Habla! y hazlo pronto porque mi paciencia se está agotando. Ahí fuera está en peligro todo mi mundo, si algo le ocurriera me sucedería a mí también. No sabes hasta qué punto estoy dispuesto a defender lo que es mío, como nunca Peter ¿me entiendes?

Peter se desplomó sobre un sillón, sus fuerzas la habían abandonado y la hora de la verdad, de descubrir sus errores y sus miserias había llegado. Se sentía como un ladrón de su propia historia, algo que le había robado a sus hijos con intención, como decía Edward, de protegerlos, y sin embargo solo había conseguido incendiar

el propio infierno, sentía vergüenza y miedo por su debilidad, por su temor.

Emmet se sentó a su lado, solo una vez había visto a un hombre tan abatido, a Charlie, y entendía a través de los años, como era posible que alguien se sintiera en un conflicto emocional tan intenso que no supiera diferenciar entre el dolor y el pánico.

_ Ninguno de nosotros va a rendirse Peter, todos vamos a luchar juntos, pero tenemos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos. Ahí fuera hay un enemigo para nuestras familias, para lo que amamos, y no podemos dejar que se esfumen como fantasmas, que nos destruyan o que acaben con nuestros sueños.

_Yo la amé. La amé tanto como tú puedes amarla hijo, (lo dijo mirando a Edward), y en sus ojos una expresión de disculpa por ello fue dirigida hacia su corazón. Conocí a tu madre en Francia, en una casa de citas, donde las chicas ofrecían sus servicios por algo más que placer. Era un lugar muy privado, para gente muy selecta, las mujeres que se ofrecían eran discretas y cultas. Podían desempeñar el papel de amigas, amantes o estar destinadas solo a la compañía. Me enamoré de ella tan pronto como la vi, en ese mismo instante supe que no habría otra para mí. La visité durante meses, sacaba tiempo de donde fuese para volar hasta ella, hasta que no soporte pensar que mientras que no estaba a su lado podría estar en los brazos de otro. Le propuse matrimonio y aceptó sin reservas, aunque yo tenía claro que no sentía lo mismo por mí, pero era afectuosa y pensé que el tiempo correría a mi favor, que llegaría a amarme aunque no fuese con la misma intensidad. Todo fue bien durante los dos primeros años, viajes, compras, fiestas, una hermosa casa que dirigir, ningún reproche de mi parte para su independencia, yo trabajaba demasiado y quería que ella disfrutara cuando yo estaba ausente. Pero mi interés por la familia, nunca llegó a ser de su agrado. De alguna manera creo que la forcé, que lo hizo contra su voluntad, que no estaba preparada para ser madre, pero se quedó embarazada y naciste tú Edward. Yo fui el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, tenía todo lo que ambicionaba una familia completa, una mujer a la que adorar y un hijo al que educaría y enseñaría todo lo que sé, alguien que impulsara mi presente y continuara mi futuro. Te sonará extraño pero era para mí como perpetuar mi nombre, hacer crecer mi estirpe, un orgullo, una continuación de mi esfuerzo de este imperio por el que hemos luchado desde hace tanto tiempo. Inevitablemente para ella no fue así. No tuvo jamás ese instinto de

madre que todas las mujeres tienen incluso antes de pensar en serlo. Te criaste entre el personal contratado y el tiempo que yo podía dedicarte y era curioso ver, como incluso así, sentías adoración por ella. Era como si nos hubiera envuelto a los dos en sueños que jamás se cumplirían. Recuerdo cada uno de tus gestos cuando te dedicaba minutos, la forma en que la mirabas, como podías olerla sin verla, tu sonrisa era para mí el premio o el regalo que no obtuve jamás de ella.

Paró unos minutos como si su mente se negará a recordar lo que veía dentro de ella.

_ No me hagas maldecir y sigue, todo eso es pasado y no me interesa nada, nada si puedo hacer que nuestro presente y nuestro futuro no se vea contaminado de él.

_ Las cosas no mejoraron por muchos esfuerzos que hacía, regalos cada vez más suntuosos, yo diría que ostentosos incluso. Me concedía algunos privilegios, si escuchame bien, tu madre me permitía seguir con la intimidad de nuestro matrimonio a cambio de regalos, era como si siguiera trabajando en aquel costoso burdel. Sí, puedes pensar que estoy loco, y lo estaba Edward, loco por ella, cuanto más me negaba más la deseaba.

_ Eso no es amor padre, eso es obsesión.

_ Ahora lo sé Edward.

_ Sigue, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

_ Edward creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a tomarse su tiempo.

_ ¿Y te parecen pocos los que ha tenido ya?, han sido años suficientes para saber quiénes eran amigos y quienes no, años para que yo dejara de luchar contra un sueño, años para no seguir imaginando que ella volvería, años para saber quiénes eran culpables y quienes las víctimas.

_Sí hijo años, los mismos que sin saber por qué soporté todas y cada una de sus infidelidades. Conocía de sus amantes, pero entraban en sus vidas de la misma forma que salían, de alguna manera buscaba la forma de disculparla, siempre encontraba alguna excusa para pensar que quienes venían se marchaban con la misma rapidez, que ella solo lo hacía para castigarme, que podía compartirme con quien quisiera, y lo hacía sabiendo que yo seguiría a su lado. Hasta que entró en su vida Ruffus Brenan.

_ Esto no me gusta Peter, no quiero imaginarme el resto, no quiero pensar siquiera

lo que mi mente me está mostrando de una manera tan gráfica que estoy por cometer una locura.

_ ¡Edward! no pienso consentir que le hables a tu padre de esa manera. Todos somos a veces víctimas de nuestros errores, todos nos equivocamos y todos tenemos derecho a segundas oportunidades. Tú me enseñaste eso, millones de veces me lo has repetido a lo largo de estos años de trabajo junto a ti. No hay cosas mejores o peores que otras, solo circunstancias que nos hacen equivocarnos.

Edward sofocó su ira. Vio el rostro de Emmet, soportaba la misma preocupación y agonía que él estaba sintiendo con una dignidad infinita, y Bella le importaba tanto como a él. Relajó sus hombros y suspiró para a continuación tomar aire lentamente.

_Decir que lo siento padre no sería suficiente, no tengo disculpas, pero el sufrimiento no ha sido solo tuyo y presiento que no acaban tus recuerdos aquí.

_ No tienes que disculparte, y no te equivocas hay más y quizás esto sea el principio de lo que tengas que tener más en cuenta. Tu madre comenzó una aventura con Ruffus y ésta no fue pasajera, no me preguntes que encontró en él que yo económicamente no pudiera darle, porque probablemente llegues a la conclusión de que no había nada, pero eso me hizo pensar en algo peor, yo jamás fui suficientemente hombre para ella.

El rostro de Edward se sumió profundamente en la oscuridad, y agachó su cara sabiendo lo que sentía su padre en esos momentos. Que un hombre reconociera no ser suficiente para una mujer llegaba más lejos de lo imaginable, pensar en no serlo para su princesa, le hacía encoger su corazón y dejar de sentirlo latir dentro.

_ Tuve paciencia Edward, pero según tú sería estupidez. Día tras día la veía llegar con el rostro encendido por una ilusión que no era yo, sus ojos brillaban por alguien que conocía y que me fue robando todo lo que yo amaba, pero su forma de ser contigo cambió. Te dedicaba tiempo, te enseñó a dibujar, te inculcó el amor por la lectura. Aquellas noches que no era capaz de compartir conmigo, lo hacía en tu cama, contándote preciosos cuentos y durmiendo a tu lado. Me di cuenta entonces que yo jamás tendría lo que soñaba, pero no quería que tu prescindieras de ello, no quería que tu no tuvieras todo aquello que desde el principio no habas disfrutado, no me sentí con el derecho a echarla entonces de mi lado, no podía

pensar en perderla y mucho menos en que te alejara de mí. La relación que mantenía con Ruffus fue creciendo, al mismo tiempo que la veía cerca pero cada vez más lejos. Hasta que descubrí que se había quedado embarazada.

_ ¿Alice?

_Sí

Emmet se incorporó, escuchar todo lo anterior le estaba costando mucho, pero en el momento que se mencionó el nombre de Alice, algo se disparó en su interior sin control.

Miró de reojo a Edward, ahora sí que comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo.

_ ¿Ella lo sabe?

_ No. No fue fácil convencer a Esme para que no abortara. En cuanto supo de su embarazo solo tenía presente un pensamiento, deshacerse del bebe, para ella era una responsabilidad que no deseaba. No tuve más remedio que negociar con ella, mi manera de estar criado, de pensar, de vivir, no me permitía dejarla abortar aunque no fuera mío. Así que conseguí que firmáramos un acuerdo, ella renunciaría a su custodia y yo a cambio le entregaría el 15% de las acciones de la Empresa justo al cumplir el bebe 2 años. Solo quería darle tiempo, hacerla pensar, que amara a su hija, que la aceptara y la dejara crecer a tu lado. Me dio su palabra de seguir adelante con el acuerdo y nuevamente fui tan estúpido y ciego al pensar en una nueva manera de seguir juntos sería posible entre nosotros. Si Edward, estoy de acuerdo cuando dices que fue una obsesión, pero mucho más también. Algo tan fuerte que el resto de los años no han sido capaces de borrar. Así que ahora lo sabes, Marlena y Dorothy son hermanas de Alice, supongo que eso le hace pensar que parte de lo que es nuestro es suyo también. Y es más, si es capaz de odiar de la misma manera que lo hacia tu madre, todo lo que está ocurriendo solo es parte de su venganza, Marlena no se conformará hasta destruir a esta familia.

- Podrá con el resto del mundo, pero te aseguro Peter que no lo conseguirá con esta familia, aunque tenga que matarla con mis propias manos.

_ Y eso acabaría con tu felicidad. Las cosas entre las personas honestas y dignas no se concluyen así. Tenemos que obtener pruebas que nos hagan demostrar que todo no es solo una vendetta del pasado, y lo conseguiremos pero con el tiempo necesario para ello. El siguiente paso será repasar la lista de personas que

ocuparon habitaciones en el hotel, aquellas que fueron reservadas por una sola persona, mis contactos podrán revisarla y ver si algún nombre nos es conocido por actuar en conflictos de este tipo. Tendremos que dejar que Bella se muestre en espacios abiertos y ver qué ocurre. Estará vigilada en cualquier lugar, tanto en espacios abiertos como en estancias cerradas. Ha de seguir con su día a día, no podemos dar ninguna pista de lo que sabemos, de lo que conocemos, y te aseguro que iremos sumando pequeñas pistas que nos llevaran a prueban contundentes. Todo depende de nosotros Edward, de cómo nos organicemos, de la eficacia y la rapidez con la que actuemos, pero insisto, necesitamos tiempo y sobre todo no pecar de impaciencia. En este momento somos los depredadores, y estos esperan a sus presas el tiempo que sea necesario.

_ ¿De cuántos hombres disponéis ahora mismo?

_ Un conductor y dos rastreadores, dos de servicios de estupefacientes y laboratorio, dos más ex policías del mismo cuerpo al que yo pertenecía que tienen contactos en casi todo el país y por supuesto el sombra y yo misma. Si a eso le sumanos que vosotros colaborareis estamos hablando de un equipo de 12 personas todos para conseguir el mismo fin. Estamos dotados de los medios más sofisticados tanto para contactar como para investigar, Edward no te he fallado jamás.

_ Lara lo sé pero hay demasiado en juego.

_ No ignoro lo importante que es para ti, (miró a Emmet y corrigió), para vosotros, y solo espero un poco de confianza. No se trata de disparar a todo lo que se mueva, sino de acertar donde exactamente es. Espero que lo penséis, porque en una operación como la nuestra, no caben dudas, uno organiza y los demás cumplen rindiendo al 100% con su trabajo sin ponerlo jamás en tela de juicio.

_ Por mi parte estoy contigo Lara.

Emmet dudo un segundo, para luego soltar un pensamiento como escupiéndolo.

_ Dos cosas y no dudaré de estar conforme con lo que propongas. La primera es que quiero estar informado de cada movimiento que se trace o cada cambio que decidáis hacer; la segunda que Alice y Bella sepan la verdad. Ninguna de las dos se merecen ser protegidas y al mismo tiempo estar aisladas de lo que se genera a su entorno. No me gustan los secretos, ni las sorpresas, y mucho menos los misterios. Ha sido ya bastante tiempo el que he tenido que ocultar mi situación

financiera y la de Bella, pensando que sería lo mejor para ella, sin pensar cual podría ser su reacción.

_ Edward, faltas tú.

No podía pensar con claridad, las declaraciones de Peter, el saber que su mujer estaba en peligro, tener que esperar para poder actuar, terminar con todo lo que agredía su felicidad, era una enorme pesadilla que no quería para Bella. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era tenerla entre sus brazos, y alejarla del resto del mundo. Hacerle el amor, sentirse dentro de ella y olvidarse de todo, encontrar la calma y ver su preciosa cara al sentir junto a él el éxtasis y el amor infinito. Amor infinito, eso era lo que sentía por ella, y aunque no tuviera más remedio que destrozar sus sueños de cuento junto a ella, tendría que asentir y contarle toda la verdad.

_ Necesito tiempo.

_ ¿Cuánto más Edward?, ¿Crees que mi hermana no entenderá? No sabes hasta dónde puede llegar su valentía, no tienes ni idea de lo que será capaz de hacer por defender lo que sabe que le pertenece. Te asombrarás Edward, te lo garantizo.

_ Me gustaría hablar con Alice a solas, tener algo de intimidad con ella, no soportaría que pensara que jamás la consideré mi hija, para mí lo ha sido desde el momento en que la vi.

Edward asintió con la cabeza a Peter, no sin antes advertirle...

_ Quiero que sepas que a partir de este momento no te juzgaré, las cosas que hacemos o las que nos vemos forzados a hacer, siempre tienen un motivo, aunque a veces nos pasen facturas demasiado importantes.

_ Y ¿a qué esperas para que las tuyas no lo sean?

_ Lara no insistas.

_ No dejaré de hacerlo hasta que me des una respuesta. Tu padre ha sido sincero arriesgándose incluso a que no lo entiendas, y tú estás pidiendo un tiempo tan valioso para nosotros como al que a él le reprochas. Sé inteligente Edward, que lo que sientes no te nuble. Todos sabemos que ellas van a entenderlo, quizás tengamos que soportar momentos de reproches y de enfados de infierno, esas chicas son duras, pero al final pelearan a nuestro lado con más fuerza que ninguno de nosotros, defenderán lo que es suyo como fieras.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro y vio la imagen de su nena, cuando la encendía de

tal manera que la llevaba hasta ser una mujer dominante y lo hacía perderse en la locura de sus sueños. Claro que sería capaz, capaz de aceptarlo y de vencer al enemigo como como lo hacía con él, derrotaría incluso al mismo lucifer si se lo encontraba en su campo de batalla.

_ Está bien. Me llevaré a Bella este fin de semana de viaje, ya te informaré mañana en qué lugar estaremos Lara y cuando volvamos seguiremos con tu plan, sea lo que sea que estés dispuesta a organizar.

Edward se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó. Peter se entregó a aquel abrazo como quien cura un herida en el tiempo, su hijo, el único fruto de su amor por Marlena, le estaba dando la lección de amor más grande que un ser humano podía dar, le concedía el perdón a sus errores sin pedirle más explicaciones, ¿y Alice?, cómo reaccionaría ella, pensar en perder su cariño, los años compartidos, imaginarse que alguien pudiera hacerle daño.

Sonó el teléfono de Emmet y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Unos segundos y el mundo del revés.

_ Repite fuerte y lento lo que me acabas de decir Alice, no logro comprender. Su rostro se transformó.

_ Bella está en el servicio de urgencias del St. Clements Hospital, las chicas están con ella...


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**"De vuelta en mis brazos"**

**Para mamen, mi muñeca, dios mío eres la criatura más deliciosamente lenta del chat, la que siempre anda perdida, ni tan siquiera me atrevo a describirte por tu exquisitez, otro ejemplar unido a las maduras, esa palabra nunca me sonó más hermosa que cuando se utiliza para describir a mujeres. Estamos en la mejor edad.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

47 minutos de angustia, de ansiedad, de ira frustrada, de búsqueda de aire para sus pulmones. 47 minutos de angosta información. Nuevamente su princesa había sido expuesta a las intenciones de Marlena y su infernal plan. Había sido puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido mientras Lara, junto a él en su coche recorría las calles de Londres, para acudir hasta el Hospital. Un explorador había visto venir al vehículo y se precipitó sobre Bella para sacarla de la carretera. El impacto no se había producido, sin embargo no había podido evitar causarle lesiones al arrastrarla fuera del alcance de lo que hubiera podido ser un accidente mortal. Pensar en Bella en esos momentos, imaginarse como se encontraría, lo estaban volviendo loco, el deseo de terminar con todo lo que pudiera ocasionarle daños, aún lo enervaba más. Durante el almuerzo que habían compartido juntos, habían hecho planes para pasar un magnifico fin de semana, y desde ese momento hasta la hora del encuentro con su padre y Emmet, no había hecho más que pensar en un sitio íntimo, acogedor y maravilloso donde pasar dos días junto a ella. Quería llevarla hacia el mar, tenerla en lugares tan hermosos como él la imaginaba, oír su risa en espacios abiertos, poder caminar con ella sintiendo sus manos entrelazadas, besarla en cualquier sitio, ver brillar sus ojos de la misma manera que cuando hacían el amor, sentirla segura y feliz a su lado. Tan solo horas después, todo era un sueño lejano. Ahora sentía deseos de protegerla hasta tal punto, que cualquier lugar no hubiera sido lo suficientemente seguro donde llevarla, prisiones para su cuerpo, para su alma, para su libertad y su inocencia, no serían suficientes. Su miedo, un miedo invasor que lo corroía por dentro. Lara interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_ Sé cómo te sientes, más allá de lo que quieres está la impotencia de no poder conseguirlo, pero todo esto pasará y solo será algo que olvidar, ni tan siquiera lo recordarás cuando acabe. No alientes tu estado de ira, no es agradable saber que ha sido víctima de otro atentado, pero no alimentes tu odio, para luchar

hay que ser frío, y en algunos momentos hasta inmune.

_ No sé tan siquiera separar mi amor por Bella de mi odio por Marlena, espero que lo entiendas, porque las ganas de destruirla empiezan a ser muy parecidas a las que ella tiene de venganza sobre todo lo que me importa.

_ Este no es un buen momento para nada de lo que tu imaginación te muestra, tu mente puede jugarte malas pasadas, miralo de esta manera. Somos dos bandos y en el nuestro hay más guerreros dispuestos a dejarse la piel. Actúa como lo haría un vencedor, no dejando que el enemigo te gane ninguna pequeña batalla.

_ Es fácil decirlo.

_ Cierto, es fácil y lo haremos. No te he visto rendirte jamás, y no se trataba más que de ganar clientes, o defender a personas que apenas conocías, ahora es tu gran momento, estás defendiendo un futuro con Bella, debes poner en ello tu corazón, tu coraje, tu valentía, demostrarte a ti mismo, que nada ni nadie podrá robártela. Hemos llegado, es hora de empezar a ser quien eres. Nada de debilidades, nada de miedos, nada de frustraciones, nada de lo que tus enemigos podrían sacar ventajas.

Salió del coche envuelto en una extraña confianza, como una fiera, una única imagen Bella, una única idea amarla.

Vio al final del pasillo a su hermana en pie, inquieta, esperando ser regañada, como una niña que no ha hecho bien sus tareas. La miró a los ojos, y en ellos pudo ver la inseguridad, la incertidumbre de quien ha roto las más querida de las reglas. Algo estrechó su corazón, Alice tenía miedo, sentía poder ser juzgada por no cuidar a su amiga. Edward sintió ternura, ninguna de las dos conocía la verdad que permanecía tan bien escondida detrás de lo que había ocurrido.

_ Edward, no la culpes de nada por favor, ha sido solo un descuido. Íbamos caminando y no vimos venir a ese vehículo, fue todo muy rápido, segundos antes no había nada. Si quieres desahogarte con alguien hazlo conmigo, sabes que siempre voy despistada. Yo lo siento tanto.

_ La abrazó, la estrechó contra su cuerpo, notándola temblar, su pequeña figura se estremeció entre sus brazos, estaba fría y un sollozo contenido, estalló en pedazos, derrumbándola.

_ Voy a pensar que Bella está peor de lo que me ha dicho Emmet y entonces sí que tendré que enfadarme. Cálmate y dejame estar con ella.

_ Thelma y Dana están dentro, yo...yo no podía seguir viéndola dormir. Le han siniestrado un calmante y parecía estar... como...

_ No se te ocurra mencionar esa palabra, Emmet estará por llegar, espera aquí,

las chicas saldrán enseguida.

Cruzó la puerta de la habitación buscando con los ojos a su princesa. Dormida en aquella cama de hospital aún parecía más niña. No percibió la presencia de las chicas, un solo punto, un solo objetivo, tocarla, sentir su olor, el latido de su corazón ahora dormido. Se acercó despacio, sin apenas hacer ruido, y mientras avanzaba hacia su lado vio una pequeña cicatriz en su frente, junto al nacimiento de su cabello. Su pelo suelto, se esparcía por la almohada, su tez pálida pero serena, su respiración lenta. Miró hacia su cuello, y pudo apreciar en su yugular el latido de su corazón. Sintió en ese mismo momento latir el suyo, como si hubiera estado esperando la orden para hacerlo. Respiró profundo y fue soltando el aire lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban para retener esa imagen. Volvió a mirarla y pudo ver una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, la otra apoyada sobre la cama estaba cubierta de una venda que envolvían desde sus dedos hasta su codo. Si el dolor del alma tuviera una localización, el no sabría decir exactamente donde lo sentía, porque se paseaba por todas partes de su cuerpo. Se sentó muy lentamente en la cama y tomó la mano que Bella tenía sin lesiones, la acercó a su boca, y con deseo contenido, comenzó a besar cada uno de sus dedos. Ligeros gestos en su carita le hicieron ver que soñaba, y pudo notar una preciosa sonrisa. Ahí estaba. El formaba parte de esos dulces sueños. Llevó la mano hasta su pecho y Bella volvió a sonreír. No podía amarla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Emmet entro con Alice y Lara a la habitación con extremo cuidado y permanecieron alejados viendo la imagen. Ninguno de los tres dijo una sola palabra, nada hubiera sido tan sencillo, ni tan hermoso, como la armonía y el silencio entre los dos.

Lara se acercó después de unos minutos hasta Bella, y toco su preciosa cara, se acercó y la besó en la cabeza. Muy bajito susurró.

_ Nadie va a quitaros esto, te lo prometo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, indicándoles a Emmet y Alice que salieran fuera.

_ Alice, es hora de que te marches a casa a descansar, tu padre se ha quedado allí en espera de noticias. Emmet creo que deberías acompañarla y si es necesario quedarte hoy con ella. Sería de gran ayuda que os llevarais a casa a las chicas. Yo me quedaré un rato más. Quiero estar con Edward, cuando el doctor le de los resultados de las pruebas, y sepamos si podemos trasladarla a casa.

_ Lara con cualquier cosa que surja sabes cuál es número.

Alice no hablaba, no podía soportar ver a Bella dormida en aquella habitación.

_ No pienso marcharme, sé que no debo interrumpir su descanso, y también que Edward no dejará que nadie esté con ella, que no se despegará de su lado, pero yo puedo quedarme aquí fuera, no soportaría estar en casa sin saber. Es cuestión de poco tiempo que el médico aparezca con los resultados, y yo pienso estar aquí.

_ Está bien muñeca, nos quedaremos. Iremos a la sala de espera, nos tomaremos un café y esperaremos a saber si podremos llevarla a casa

_ En ese caso yo me encargo de avisar a Petter y de llevar a las chicas. Y ya sabéis, solo tenéis que llamarme para lo que necesitéis.

…

El médico y una enfermera entraron en la habitación seguidos de Emmet y Alice

_ Buenas noches, soy el doctor Oreggioni y ella es la jefa de enfermeras de planta. Me gustaría saber quiénes son sus familiares.

_ Es mi mujer. (no lo dudo un solo instante, sus palabras salieron de su boca aleccionadas y sin interrupciones).

_ Es mi hermana.

_ Entonces no hay más que explicarles cuál es su estado, desde luego no es grave, es más puedo asegurarles que en tan solo unos minutos estará totalmente consciente.

Se acercó a ella, tomó su pulso comprobando su total normalidad, y cacheteó levemente sus mejillas.

_ Isabella despierte, vamos haga un pequeño esfuerzo, sé que me está escuchando. (Volvió a repetir el gesto unas veces).

Edward no perdía detalle de los gestos y el trato del médico, hasta que los ojos abiertos de su princesa lo trajeron de vuelta. Sus miradas se encontraron y la sonrisa suave de Bella le llegó directa al corazón.

_ Eso es, no conviene después del accidente que duerma demasiado, al menos durante las 12 horas posteriores. Mañana podrás descansar todo lo que quieras. Les informo que no existe ninguna lesión importante, las radiografías no muestran nada digno de mención, es una chica fuerte y sana. Esa pequeña herida en su frente ha sido atendida con puntos de sutura que en pocos días desaparecerán leveran solos. En cuanto a su mano si existe una lesión media, no hay rotura de huesos pero si una inflamación relativamente importante en ligamentos. Por supuesto que con el tratamiento adecuado y una completa inmovilización será rehabilitada completamente al 100%

_ No tenga duda que ese brazo será como si no existiese, no lo moverá en absoluto. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo será necesario el tratamiento?

_ Bueno quiero que me escuchen todos atentamente, intentaré explicarlo con la mayor claridad posible, mi deformación profesional a veces, me hace darme cuenta de lo lejos que los enfermos se encuentran de nuestro lenguaje.

Tendrás que tomar por vía oral dos anti -inflamatorios diferentes cada 12 horas, dirigidos ambos a hacer que tus músculos y ligamentos vuelvan a estar en condiciones óptimas. ¿Tomas la píldora?

_ Sí (casi lo susurró).

_ Bien deberás dejar de tomarla el tiempo que dure el tratamiento, porque ambas son incompatibles y podrías experimentar algún tipo de alergia. Ya nos ha indicado la señorita... (miró a Alice) que eres alérgica al alcohol. La medicación recetada no te hará ningún daño y respecto a los anticonceptivos, piensa que será un pequeño descanso, nada que después no puedas continuar. Además voy a recetarte un analgésico de medio espectro, esto quiere decir que durante los primeros días podrás tomar hasta un máximo de 4 capsulas, y luego según la intensidad del dolor ir disminuyéndolas. De cualquier forma, quiero que diferencies entre dolor y molestia y no abuses de ellas.

Tu junto con tu familia decidiréis si queréis que sea yo quien siga tratándote o por el contrario deseáis acudir a cualquier otro especialista, si quieres que sea yo quien siga con tus revisiones, deberás acudir a la próxima dentro de

7 días si no hay cambios o dolores que no te permitan descansar como ahora necesitas. ¿Lo has entendido todo?

_ Asintió con la vista, estaba algo aturdida y tenía pesadez en los párpados.

_ Isabella, mi intención de dirigirme a ti hablando de todo el proceso y del tratamiento, no ha sido otro que mantenerte algo despierta, sé que estás cansada y que el sueño te vence, pero es muy importante que estés consciente ahora. Podía haber comentado todo esto con tu esposo.

La palabra esposo la hizo mirar a Edward, éste había dicho su mujer y el médico daba como hecho cierta la condición civil entre ambos. Pensó rápidamente que no era cierto que estuvieran casados, pero que ninguno de los dos necesitaba firmar documento alguno que los mantuviese unidos para siempre. Edward seguía fijo en ella, su mirada no se había separado de su cara en ningún momento. Bella sonrió tímidamente y Edward entendió ese instante de complicidad entre ambos. "Ahora y siempre, todo", y su rostro se iluminó como el amanecer entrando en haces de luz en una habitación oscura. Su princesa volvía a él, su nena despierta ahora lo devolvía a la vida solo con una sonrisa.

_ Por lo que veo me has entendido. Quiero que sepas que te he administrado un sedante porque estabas algo nerviosa

_ No lo estaba por mí.

_ Lo sé, pero ese hombre por el que tú te preocupabas tanto, con esa horrible herida, era fuerte como un toro, no se quejó ni una sola vez, y ha salido por su propio pie de este hospital sintiéndose completamente orgulloso de haber ayudado a una preciosa mujer.

El doctor había sido muy amable y cortés en su tratamiento hacia ellos, e incluso gratamente agradable y expresándose con claridad, pero que llamara preciosa a su mujer, era otra cuestión.

Sin dudarlo se acercó hasta ella y se acercó a su boca hablando tan cerca de la misma que la bañaba con su aliento.

_ Quiero cuidarte, dejame hacerlo.

_ Siempre mi amor.

Y el beso fue mágico y tierno, con miedo a lastimar. Pero Bella lo deseaba tanto que gimió en su boca pidiendo más. Tan solo ese roce le había devuelto la vida. Edward entendió el mensaje y profundizó en él como un niño ahonda en la arena para hacer un pozo, su pozo, donde él podía encontrar el agua que le hacía ser cada vez feliz. Ninguno de los presentes en la habitación dijo nada, el silencio hablaba por sí solo de los secretos de que necesitan, de los que desean estar solos y abrazarse con el alma.

...

_ Edward no creo que esto sea lo adecuado, yo no tengo aún confianza con tu familia como para invadir su casa.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? Esa casa es familiar princesa, vivimos todos en ella, pero es de mi propiedad.

_ No me entiendes o no quieres entenderme.

Sonrió de una forma sensualmente atrevida, sabía perfectamente a lo que Bella se estaba refiriendo, su timidez le impedía pensar en la intimidad de ambos, siendo vigilados por el resto de los miembros de la familia. Su rostro se enrojeció solo al ver la sonrisa de Edward.

_ Puede que te parezca muy divertido, incluso que estés disfrutando con todo esto, pero para mí es diferente.

_ Mi padre está encantado con tenerte cerca, para Alice será como volver a jugar a las muñecas y poder cuidarte a todas horas, tu hermano ocupará tu casa y no tendrá que desplazarse cada día, princesa yo estaré pendiente de todo lo que necesites, te haremos sentir como una reina en este castillo.

Volvió a mirarla ahora con una sonrisa demoledora, mostrándole sus blanquísimos y alineados dientes, una sonrisa llena de secretos que solo le

pertenecían a los dos.

_ Pues a esos cuidados precisamente me refiero, no pensarás que las cosas serán iguales que cuando estamos en mi casa, sin ningún observador rondando. No pienso dejar que te acerques a mí de manera provocativa o insinuante y por supuesto no pienses tan siquiera en la posibilidad de compartir habitación conmigo.

_ Jajajajajajaja, ya está, ya lo soltaste, es que no compartiré habitación contigo nena, serás tú la que lo haga.

_ De eso nada, buscate cualquier otro lugar donde dormir, donde bañarte, afeitarte, (lo dijo deletreando las sílabas una a una), vestirte o desnudarte, pero no será en la misma estancia que la que yo utilice.

_ Bien, presiento que esta será nuestra primera guerra abierta, y te advierto que estás en completa desventaja, ¿recuerdas?, no puedes mover uno de tus brazos.

_Me iré a mi casa y las chicas me ayudaran, siempre ha sido así cuando nos hemos necesitado y lo hemos llevado genial.

_ Eso está totalmente descartado, nada de tu casa, nada de chicas en ella, y nada que sea lejos de mí. A partir de ahí puedes poner tus condiciones.

_ ¿Cuánta distancia significa lejos de mí?

_ Nada.

Detuvo el coche en el garaje interior del domicilio familiar, giró y quitó las llaves del contacto, se volvió detenidamente y la miró como una bestia mira a su presa acorralada, solo que los ojos de esa presa estaban brillantes de furia, su boca se apretaba como los labios de una niña enfadada, sus brazos cruzados con cuidado bajo su pecho. Parecía una gata completamente alerta defendiendo su espacio y su territorio. Preciosa, simplemente magnífica y perfecta, ¿distancia?, ninguna. Si el pudiera en ese mismo instante demostrarle donde quería estar, probablemente la enojaría mucho más. Se acercó hasta ella y acorraló su cuerpo contra el suyo y el cristal de la ventanilla del coche, donde Bella quedó apoyada sin dejar de mirarlo. Interiormente su alma dio saltos de alegría al notar los pezones de Bella reaccionando ante su cercanía. Ni tan siquiera los sedantes restaban nada de deseo entre ambos, y comenzó su ataque, hablando directo y tan cerca de su oído que su respiración la aireaba por dentro.

_ Puedes enfadarte, gritar si te apetece, chillar aún más fuerte si lo deseas, insultarme y golpearme con un solo brazo, porque el otro está a mi recaudo, pero te aseguro que ni mi familia, ni la tuya, ni tus amigas, ni esas insinuaciones de tu médico, que rondan la mediana entre las recomendaciones

y los piropos, ni el ejército de salvación, van a impedir que cuide de ti de una manera que no has soñado jamás.

Comenzó a besar su oreja, empezando por el lóbulo de la misma, tocando luego su interior y desplazándola hasta su cuello. Bella no quería ni moverse un milímetro, cualquier descuido en ese instante sería su perdición, la aceptación de todas y cada una de sus palabras. Pero mientras su mente ejecutaba esas órdenes, su cuerpo actuaba libremente, manifestándose exterior y públicamente ante él de una manera vergonzosa.

_ Sigue un poquito más por donde vas princesa y arderemos juntos aquí y ahora.

Estaba perdiendo el control completa e irrevocablemente.

_ Edward, esta no es la manera de solucionar los problemas.

_ Esta es el mejor método que conozco para que te des cuenta de los espacios que pueden separarnos. Me has dado un susto de muerte y esta vez el castigo te aseguro que aunque tenga que esperar unos días será real, muy real. Ninguna de las caricias que conoces de mí hasta este momento, tiene ni de lejos, nada que ver con lo que pienso hacer contigo cuando estés algo más recuperada.

Fue bajando hasta el valle de sus pechos, para luego subir relamiéndose los labios hasta llegar a su boca.

_ Dime una sola vez que no lo deseas tanto como yo y no volveré a tocarte

Silencio

_ Dime que no luchas contra tu cuerpo, (acarició con sus pulgares un pezón pellizcándolo y tirando de su carne rosa y dura), como yo lo hago por no tomarte aquí mismo.

Silencio

_ Dime que tu precioso coño no está bañado ahora mismo del deseo que arte en ti por mí.

Metió la mano entre sus braguitas hasta llegar al tesoro caliente que saltaba en fiesta ante sus caricias.

_ Ahggagg... Ahhhh... Ahh... Fufufu...

_ Esa es la respuesta cielo, esa es la única que importa.

Sacó lo dedos de entre sus piernas, no había hecho más que rozar su exquisito clítoris con los dedos y la respuesta era la misma que hubiera sentido su polla solo con el aliento de la boca de Bella.

_ ¡Edward!

_ Si princesa, esto ha sido solo la muestra de lo que llegará más tarde, quiero sentir como tu pudor cede ante el deseo brutal de mis caricias, que tus ojos me pidan cada vez que me miras, más y más, voy a hacer que seas la reina de

mi casa, que todo y cada uno de los que estén con nosotros sepan que eres la única que puede mandar sobre mí, ¿lo oyes?, la única. Sólo tú, y escucha bien, porque esta frase tuya y mía va a ir tomando forma cada día "Ahora y siempre, todo, en cualquier lugar"

Silencio

Tomó su boca en ataque, llenándola con su lengua de una manera voraz y juguetona mientras con sus manos amasaba cada uno de sus senos, ordenándolos, sopesándolos, estrujándolos con sus dedos, como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez, y Bella se entregó con toda su alma, sintiendo como las fuerzas empleadas para luchar se habían vuelto contra ella, exigiéndole una rendición absoluta.

Paró delicadamente de besarla y observó dentro de sus ojos. Nada era comparable a mirarse en ellos, le hablaban de tantas cosas en su mismo idioma que le hacían perder la razón. Sus pupilas color chocolate dibujaban imágenes que solo a él le estaban permitidas soñar, su preciosa princesa le estaba dando todas y cada una de las respuestas al placer a las que él siempre había querido llegar.

_ Ahora vamos a entrar en casa, tu casa Bella, porque todo lo que tengo es para ti, saludaremos a todos, cenaremos en familia, porque formas parte de ella, tomarás tu medicación y subiremos a nuestro dormitorio, a encerrarnos para hacer lo que un hombre hace con su mujer, lo que una mujer espera de su hombre hambriento.

….

El recibimiento fue tan acogedor que Bella se sintió como en casa. Ver a su hermano Emmet y poder cobijarse en sus brazos. Este era su único vínculo familiar y eso la llenaba de seguridad.

Edward atento a cada uno de sus gestos, de sus movimientos de sus necesidades, iba conquistando cara rincón de su alma.

Alice la entretenía con infinidad de planes para los días de reposo, incluso es Sr. Lyonel se mostraba tan complacido con su presencia, que Bella fue remitiendo en su pudor y comenzó a sentirse plenamente integrada y feliz. Pero estaba cansada y Edward lo notó al instante.

_ Creo que es hora de retirarse, puede que no debas dormir pero seguro que te vendrá bien descansar.

_ Lo siento mucho de verdad. Quisiera compartir con vosotros algo más de tiempo, pero siento que me faltan fuerzas.

_ Ya hemos abusado bastante de ti hija, (Petter sonrió entendiendo su estado).

_ Princesa, no tienes que disculparte, cualquier en tu estado, hace tiempo que se habría retirado.

La tomó de la mano y salieron del salón juntos. Bella lo seguía en silencio midiendo cada uno de sus pasos sin saber cómo reaccionar.

_ ¿Qué piensas nena?

_ Nada, prefiero no pensar.

_ Jajajaja, no te llevo a ninguna cárcel mi amor, no es más que una habitación para compartir.

_ Para ti es fácil.

_ Sí cielo es fácil, todo lo es cuando estoy contigo.

Desarmada. No había manera de hacerse ver lo que ella sentía, porque para Edward todo se limitaba a ellos dos. El resto del mundo y las limitaciones se acababan cuando estaban juntos. ¿Era esa la manera de amar?, probablemente, porque él no se había equivocado desde el primer día.

Edward abrió la puerta y la empujó levemente en la espalda para llevarla hacia dentro, cerrando ésta tras de sí.

Bella con los ojos muy abiertos recorría cada detalle, cada espacio. No cabía la menor duda que aquel lugar había sido diseñado por y para él. Su aroma impregnaba cada centímetro de la estancia.

Se acercó a ella por su espalda, pegando su cuerpo al de Bella.

_ Edward, esto es demasiado para mí, yo no sabría desenvolverme en un lugar así. ¿Cómo has podido vivir en mi casa?, te habrás sentido como en una ratonera.

_ Me he sentido como un dios, pero solo por una razón, tú estabas allí. Nena esta habitación era el refugio de un hombre trabajo, de un hombre problemas, de un hombre vacío y al que nadie podía llegar. Un hombre sumido en recuerdos del pasado, un hombre monotonía que veía pasar los días sumándose unos a otros sin nada excepcional que aliviara su existencia. Ahora esta habitación sigue siendo un refugio pero de los dos, un espacio para la pasión, para los secretos y el amor, un lugar donde compartir nuestros sueños y nuestros miedos. Un lugar de ofrendas.

_ Edward, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte yo?

Acarició su cara con ambas manos, enmarcándola con ellas. Se equivocaba cada vez que pensaba que no podía amarlo más.

_ ¿Qué quieres Edward?

_ A ti, solo a ti.

Comenzó a besar su frente, sus ojos su mejilla hasta llegar a su boca. Seguía con los ojos abiertos mirando su cara que le hacía soñar, que junto a ella, todo

sería perfecto para siempre. Su lengua dibujó sus labios con sumo cuidado hasta que oyó un suspiro de Bella. No hubo más delicadeza, se apoderó de su boca sin compasión, con un miedo secreto a perderla, con miedo a contarle una verdad que le rompía el alma. Pero la respuesta a su beso no temía nada. Sintió las manos de Bella acariciar su cabello, su cuello, jugar con la yema de sus pequeños dedos hasta arremolinar su piel. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar dirigió sus manos hasta su falda, desabotonándola y dejándola caer al suelo. Posó sus manos en su piel suave, seda a su toque, la despojó de su blusa, luego desprendió el pequeño broche de su sujetador, jugando despacito con sus dedos entre su pecho y el encaje, acercándolo hasta su cara para olerlo. Volvió a besarla ahora con mucha más fuerza. Empujó sus nalgas acercándolo mucho más a él, rozándose contra ella, mostrando en qué estado se sentía su bestia. Incapaz de contenerse conteniendo los pequeños jadeos de su nena dentro de su propia boca.

_ Me alegra que no puedas dormir, es una maravillosa prescripción médica.

_ Y supongo que tú serás el encargado de cumplirla.

_ Solo yo.

_ Pues no te detengas.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó suavizando sus rasgos. Tiró con ambas manos de sus braguitas y la acercó a la cama tumbándola con cuidado sobre ella. Sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a desnudarse despacio. Si cara, su cuello, sus pechos, sus curvas, su ombligo, sus piernas entreabiertas ofreciéndose a él. La observó flexionarlas y abrirlas más para él. Su llamada, la hora de fundirse solo en uno.

_ Princesa podría correrme solo con mirar como deslizas tu cuerpo sobre mis sábanas y tu boca húmeda me llama. Puedo ver la entrada de tu coño mojado, esperando por mí.

Llevó su mano hasta su polla y comenzó a moverla, pasándose los dedos por su glande. La vio humedecerse los labios, y su reacción instantánea fue acelerar sus movimientos.

_ ¿Quieres hacerlo princesa?

_ Necesito saborearla Edward, quiero sentirla en mi boca y notar como se endurece sin límites para mí. Quiero notar su latido en mi paladar, ser su dueña.

Enloqueció cuando la vio incorporarse de la cama, a cámara lenta, insinuante, provocativa, hablándole con su boca de perdición.

Agarró su polla por la base y se acercó a Bella, la vio relamerse y la hundió hasta su garganta de manera suave y controlada, sintiendo las paredes de

su boca y el roce de cada uno de sus pequeños dientes. Sintió las manos de Bella en sus nalgas, invitándolo a ir más adentro y cerró sus ojos en completo éxtasis.

Notó las caricias, los toques y pequeños latigazos de su lengua por toda su amplitud, arremolinarse y girar sobre ella, y extenderse y recorrerla en toda su extensión. Toques una veces lentos seguidos de otros rápidos y sin control. Miró esa imagen y se sintió el rey del mundo. Ver el movimiento lento de su cabeza, sus manos tocar la base de su polla, saber que estaba ardiendo con él en ese mismo instante, fue más que suficiente para sin ninguna palabra, retirarla y acostarla sobre la cama, para después hundirse en ella con la misma delicadeza que ella había tratado a su polla.

Satén, sedoso, lento, disfrutando de cada segundo mientras se hundía en su paraíso, bañándolo por entero con su flujos nacidos de la necesidad, del deseo y de la aceptación más poderosa del mundo. Toda la resistencia en ausencia, abierta para él en demanda, completamente entregada, su mujer solicitando sus ataques, rogando por ellos con la mirada, son la boca, con su aliento agitado. Cada vez más difícil contenerse, en cada encuentro una nueva petición, la conquista de algún secreto compartido solo por ambos. Mirar su cara mientras sentía placer, era viajar hacia la lujuria para dar mucho más de lo que creía posible. Su pelo revuelto, enredado y sudoroso en la base de su cuello, en el que podía percibir el latido furioso y necesitado de su corazón, su cara brillante, sus labios mordidos, rojos, gruesos , tiernos con sabor así mismo, a sus ataques, las aletas de su nariz pequeña, buscando oxígeno, resoplando despacito para retener algo de aire, sus ojos cerrados unas veces dejando a oscuras sus pensamientos para no hacer nada que no fuera sentir, otras veces abiertos uniéndose sus miradas en destellos reflejos de un mar de espejo. No pensó jamás estar preparado para tanta belleza. Su corazón en un hito, su alma perdida en la de Bella, su cuerpo pidiendo continuar esa hermosa batalla.

Y no tardó en comenzar la guerra, entregándose ambos a movimientos más rápidos y duros, fuertes cuerpo contra cuerpo. Nada habría hecho que ninguno de los dos pudiera parar ese enfrentamiento. Si Edward embestía salvaje, Bella más se abría para recibirlo, envolviendo sus piernas en su cintura, presionando con sus talones sobre sus nalgas.

Donde no hay ni principio ni fin, entre dos cuerpos que han decidido ser uno, un grito ahogado de Bella acallado en su propia boca, un eco dentro de sí, empapando sus entrañas. Jamás se había sentido tan combativo, tan existente, tan dominante, tan poderoso. Sus estoques ahora feroces, dentro y fuera

combinados con roces de caderas en círculos, mordiéndose ambos las bocas, intentando en la medida de lo posible, amarse en silencio, para no compartir su placer ni con el aire que alimentaba sus pulmones. Faltaba tiempo, tiempo para decirse palabras, el resto lo hacían sus cuerpos nacidos para saciarse.

Sintió las manos de Bella sobre su espalda arañándolo, y llevar sus labios mojados hasta su hombro para morderlo, hasta clavar sus dientes marcándolo. Bendito pecado original un millón de veces. Se aferró al cabecero de su cama y sin control alguno de su cuerpo empujó con tal fuerza que desplazó el cuerpo de Bella. Buscó en sus ojos el consentimiento para seguir proporcionándose ese placer brusco y duro que lo hacía enloquecer y Bella consistió con un gemido roto y desesperado unido a una convulsión completa sobre su cuerpo. Ahí estaba su señal, ella comenzaba su vuelo en ese cielo particular donde solo ellos eran capaces de abrir sus alas y sentirse libres. La notó estrechar su coño, ordeñándolo con fuerza y la perdición vino seguida de su placer para completar totalmente el mundo de ambos. Presos de sus instintos, en la más hermosa de las complicidades posibles entre un hombre y una mujer. Dos animales conscientes de sus sentimientos, rozando el éxtasis sin querer acabarlo. El estallido final, casi doloroso por la resistencia a perderlo. Bocas buscando morderse, besarse, comerse, lamerse y reconocerse para siempre.

Arrastró su cuerpo hacia un costado de la cama, sintiendo ambos el frescor de las sábanas, miró su brazo vendado reposando sobre su pecho. Solo entonces pensó que no había tenido cuidado. ¿Le habría hecho daño? Su pregunta tácita, fue contestada con una sonrisa y una negativa de Bella.

_ Lo siento tanto nena, no he podido contenerme.

_ Y yo no quiero que lo hagas, no podría soportar que me amaras de otra manera.

_ Nunca es suficiente nena, nunca.

_ ¿Crees que para mí es distinto?

_ Dime como lo sientes, hablame de lo que te doy, de lo que necesitas, dejame ser tu mundo, quiero entrar en tus sueños, invadirte por entera. Solo en estos momentos me siento completo, en paz, feliz.

_ Edward, no necesitas licencia para robar nada, no tienes que hacer de conquistador, no es necesario que liberes batallas, soy tuya. No hay nada que pueda apartarme de ti.

_ ¿Estás segura de eso princesa?, ¿qué no hay nada que pueda separarnos?

_ ¿De qué tienes miedo amor?

Miró en sus ojos buscando respuestas, no encontraba ninguna respuesta, solo temor.

_ Hablame, cuéntame que te preocupa, que es eso tan grande que llevas solo dentro de ti. No he querido nunca preguntar por tu pasado, pero sé que algo te sostiene, te agarra y te consume, algo donde yo no puedo llegar. Dejame entrar Edward, dejame desarmarlo y combatirlo. Donde tú estés cansado yo seré tu reposo, donde tú sientas frío yo seré tu abrigo, donde tú sientas hambre y sed yo seré tu sustento, cuando tu duermas yo vigilaré, cuando tu depongas las armas yo las tomaré. Juntos Edward, juntos.

Lara no se había equivocado en absoluto, Bella era una heroína dispuesta a luchar por, para y con él.

_ Te amo, recuérdalo cuando escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte. No espero más de lo que quieras darme.

Edward se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama apoyado en el respaldo de está y acoger en su regazo a Bella. Colocó delicadamente su cabeza sobre su corazón.

_ No dejes de oírlo mientras te hablo porque solo late por ti.

….

Como supo, como pudo, luchando por lo que sentía, por el miedo a perderla, por la incertidumbre, por la respuesta de Bella, habló de su pasado, de sus recuerdos, de su soledad, de las verdades ocultas confesadas por su padre, de su falta de comprensión al escucharlo, de su aceptación al entenderlo. Paró para tomar aire, para besarla en la boca y armarse de valor para continuar hablando del presente, para lo que le había ocultado.

Silencio, un completo y absoluto silencio. Una espera interminable ante alguna respuesta de Bella, cualquier cosa antes que su ausencia.

Bella levantó su carita empapada de lágrimas calientes, en sus ojos tristeza y desesperación.

_ No llores princesa, no puedo soportar hacerte daño. No puedo permitir que te lo hagan, no dejaré que nadie se acerque a ti. No quiero que estés asustada, no consentiré que nadie nos robe...

_ sssss, sssss.

Tapó su boca con sus dedos recorriendo la comisura de sus labios. Acarició lenta y suavemente su frente apartando los mechones de su pelo caídos en

ella.

_ Edward, no me han hecho daño tus confesiones, puedo soportar todo eso. No le temo a Marlena, ni al infierno si estoy a tu lado. Si ese es mi destino, arderemos juntos. Pero ¿podrías explicarme por qué piensas que puedo abandonarte?, ¿Qué clase de amor crees que siento por ti? Escuchame amor mío, porque solo te lo diré una vez. Amarte no es solo quererte, necesitarte o desearte, sino reconocer que todo lo anterior solo puedo entregártelo a ti, que no habrá nadie que ocupe tu lugar jamás, que si me excluyes o me alejas, me matas. No quiero morir más que en tus brazos. No soy débil, ni cobarde, no huiré nunca.

No sabemos cuánto puede un corazón soportar ni de dolor ni de felicidad, porque cuando definimos tanto a uno como a otro, inventamos las respuestas que queremos escuchar, que necesitamos repetirnos para sentirnos vivos, para perdonar, aceptar, o exigir. Pero en cualquiera de los casos la imaginación de los sueños que perseguimos, de los mundos en los que queremos vivirlas, nos hacen ser mejores personas.

Y a través de Bella, Edward consiguió sentirse el dueño del mundo.

Ahora había comenzado la verdadera guerra, esa que serían capaces de ganar juntos.

Sintió la boca de Bella unirse a la suya en uno de esos besos que faltaban por descubrir, un beso sincero, un beso blanco, un beso dulce, un beso ligero, tan libre como su halcón.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**Hora de la verdad**

**Esta dedicatoria es para Luxi, mi compañera de cafelitos mañaneros, la niña que más sonrisas me dedica cuando apenas ha empezado el día, esa que deja sus tareas o su lectura para subir y acompañar mis renglones, la nueva miembro del staff. Princesa las mañanas no serían iguales sin ti.**

* * *

><p>….<p>

Se despertó sintiendo como Edward la levantaba en sus brazos de la cama y depositaba en su frente un beso lento.

_ ¿Donde me llevas?

_ Vamos al baño princesa, olvidamos ambos que estabas con el período, y hemos dejado un pequeño mapa colorido en la cama.

_ Dios mío.

Escondió la cara en el cuello de Edward y éste sintió una ternura infinita.

_ ¿Por qué te escondes? mírame nena, te dije que no era ningún problema para mí, y no creo que la sábana se queje. Solo quiero protegerte ese brazo para que podamos darnos una ducha, luego pondré sábanas limpias y volveremos a dormir, apenas si hemos descansado un par de horas.

_ No quiero que nadie vea esas manchas.

_ Jajajajajaja, sabía que sería así.

La depositó en el suelo y con sumo cuidado protegió su brazo con un protector impermeable, se acercó a su boca y la besó con mimo, como se besa a una niña cuando tiene vergüenza, no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse despacio hasta que la cara de Bella se fue tornando a enfada, y soltó una tremenda carcajada.

_ Por mucho que lo intento no logro averiguar jamás como me gustas más. Si cuando duermes, cuando te veo completamente entregada a mis caricias, cuando rozas el cielo llevándome a rastras, cuando me hablas con ojos de asombro, cuando tus labios dicen que me amas, cuando te revelas y contestas a cualquier ataque, o ahora cuando te enfadas. Cada día junto a ti descubro tantas cosas que he tenido que convertirme en un alumno ávido por aprender.

¿Quieres ponerme morritos, por favor?, estoy deseando besarlos. O mejor aún, saca tu preciosa lengua y déjame atraparla.

_ Abusas de mí porque no puedo defenderme con este brazo, pero te aseguro que cuando vuelva a tener todo mi cuerpo completo, no te escaparas de unos

Azotes. Te estás portando como un adolescente, que no puede controlar las reacciones, que se hace el despreocupado por todo, que no siente pudor de nada y que no piensa, porque la ignorancia es muy atrevida, que puede hacer lo que quiera.

_ Tú me haces sentir así princesa. Mírame bien, soy un hombre de 31 años, al que hasta hace muy poco le daba igual unir los días hasta hacerlos semanas, y estos meses y años, sin tener deseos de soñar o de vivir lo que tú me estas dando. Ahora, aquí contigo, soy otro hombre, soy ese niño del que hablas con unas ansias locas de vivir todo contigo. Por ese motivo y por otros muchos que descubro cada vez que hacemos el amor, es por lo que no siento ya ni miedo, ni pudor. Para mí ahí delante solo hay un camino que hacer y si tú estás a mi lado, cualquier cosa que elijamos juntos, será perfecta. Por eso princesa puedo hacer lo que quiera, antes era un hombre más, ahora soy invencible.

Ahora aunque estas preciosa, deja de refunfuñar, cuando terminemos aquí, bajaremos a la cocina, prepararemos algo caliente, te tomarás de nuevo la medicación y me enseñarás a poner esto en la lavadora. Todos duermen, nosotros haremos una pequeña fiesta para dos en la cocina.

….

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, como dos niños que en la madrugada, despiertos y deseando hacer travesuras, se esconden de las miradas atentas de los adultos. Descalzos, con pasos lentos, compartiendo pijama, Bella con la mano en la boca, ahogando su risa, su pelo aún caliente por el secador, suelto y revuelto bailando sobre su cara. Edward tiraba de su mano llevándola a través del pasillo haciéndole gestos para que callara sus sonidos, no quería que nada pudiera delatarlos en ese momento. En el silencio de la noche, sin testigos, como en huida para no ser vistos, para que ningún intruso conocido, pudiera acoplarse a sus juegos. Ella lo había llevado hasta esos momentos de adolescencia y juventud robadas, repletas de malos recuerdos, de pesadillas, de experiencias sin amor, de esfuerzos por vencerse así mismo. Ahora podía vivirlas con energía renovada, bajo la perspectiva de un hombre maduro, disfrutando de cada instante, de cada sensación.

Llegaron hasta la cocina, iluminada tan solo por la luz externa y en tres zancadas alcanzó de un cajón unas velas. No quería más luz, sería perfecto para esa intimidad escondida. Bella seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, sin dudar de donde o hacia qué tenía que dirigirse. Ahí estaba el niño ogro, decidido, dispuesto, tomando el control y el ritmo de sus vidas. ¡Dios como lo amaba! Lucharía hasta donde el límite de sus fuerzas se lo

permitieran, nadie le arrancaría su destino junto a Edward.

_ ¿Qué piensas nena?

_ En Alice, me gustaría hablar con ella, saber qué siente. Desearía abrazarla, poder arroparla con palabras sinceras, decirle que también lucharé por ella, que tampoco dejaré que nadie le haga daño. De alguna manera aunque por motivos diferentes, ambas hemos crecido sin madre. Nos separan los sentimientos lo sé, yo la tuve y la perdí, ella jamás la tuvo, pero está ahí. No me gusta juzgar a nadie, no puedo obviar el hecho de qué no actuó como debería, pero es su único vínculo entre dos familias, entre dos mundos con diferentes propósitos.

_ No podemos evitarle el dolor princesa, pero ninguno de nosotros dejará que lo viva sola, y estoy convencido de que Emmet hará la mayor parte.

_ ¿Emmet?

_ Sí, tu hermano estaba presente en la reunión, el hacía días que estaba avisado de todo lo que sucedía y además creo que muy pronto también te hará algunas confesiones, aunque éstas no suponen ningún problema.

_ ¿Todavía hay más?

_ Me gustaría ser quien te sacara de dudas y saciara tu curiosidad, pero creo que le corresponden todos los honores a tu hermano.

_ Si son honores como dices, no debo temer ni preocuparme por nada.

_ No nena, piensa mejor en algo que será para ti un hermoso regalo.

_ Pues ya lo pensé, bésame.

Se acercó a ella, de una forma tan masculina, tan varonil que Bella tembló solo con mirarlo, era capaz de llenar con su presencia cualquier espacio, sus ojos fijos en ella, su torso desnudo en el que se reflejaban las pequeñas llamas de la luz de las velas, el pelo alborotado y su olor...

Llegó hasta situarse frente a ella, tomó su rostro y comenzó a besar su boca con intenciones dulces, pero esa boca era la llamada de su locura, el interruptor de su descontrol, el principio y el final de las guerras. No supo como ni cuando sus manos estaban en el pecho de Bella amasándolo, ordeñándolo con sus dedos. No entendía por qué de alguna manera sus caricias se habían vuelto mas ansiosas, sentía que eran incluso más bruscas. Se retiró despacio de ella la miró a la cara buscando algún gesto que le indicara que podría haberle hecho daño.

_ ¿Por qué paras?

_ Princesa no sé qué me ocurre, pero me pierdo demasiado pronto. No te mimo lo suficiente, ni espero ver tus reacciones, mi cuerpo se enciende sin medida.

_ Creo que a eso se le llama poder, el que yo ciento cada vez que tú pierdes el control, soy muy afortunada. Edward, estamos bajo presión. Tu miedo,

ahora nuestro, hace que las caricias se conviertan en instintos desordenados, sentimos desesperación, angustia, no entendemos por qué o quién quiere hacernos daño. Amor yo siento lo mismo, es como si tuviéramos prisa por sentir, entregarnos, tocarnos, besarnos, como quien se ve amenazado.

Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho oyéndolo latir. Introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón del Edward y comenzó con movimientos lentos a acariciar su miembro, mientras que lo miraba a los ojos, muy cerca de su boca, tan bajito, tan calmada, tan sensual, que Edward se sentía embriagado.

_ No dejes de mirar dentro de mis ojos, no dejes de mirarme mientras te toco, no dejes de sentir mi mano acariciarte lentamente. Quiero que notes cada uno de mis roces, de mi mano lenta o ligera, como mis dedos presionan tu miembro, quiero que la sientas endurecerse y palpitar solo para mí.

_ Nena estos juegos pueden llevarnos muy lejos.

_ Eso espero cariño, porque toda la rabia que sentimos, tu y yo vamos a desterrarla de esta manera, toda ¿me oyes? No dejaremos lugar entre nuestros cuerpos, ni espacio en nuestras mentes, nadie podrá interponerse donde tu y yo estemos. Relájate, siénteme, tócame como lo hacías antes.

Como si hubiera sido más que una orden su deseo, sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, recorriendo cada minúscula porción de su piel. El mapa de su cuerpo que parecía conocer tan bien, podía deslumbrarlo con algo nuevo y excitante cada vez que la tocaba. La mano de Bella con sus movimientos aprendidos y familiares, lo hacían olvidarse de todo. Ella tenía razón, estaba asustado. Esa mujer a la que tocaba, a la que amaba hasta no tener palabras para expresarlo, le estaba dando una lección de amor y de entereza que jamás imaginó que alguien pudiera saber siendo tan joven. Cada día que pasaba entendía por qué había sido la elegida, era exactamente todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz.

_ Ahora Edward, ahora quiero que entres tan dentro de mí que te olvides que existe algo más importante que nosotros.

Fue a quitarle las braguitas para introducirse en ella, y Bella le agarro la mano y le indicó una negativa con un gesto. Fue ella misma la que retiro la misma hacia un lado, y sin quitarla tomó a la bestia y lo acercó hasta su entrada.

La miró con ojos seductores, cerrándolos, entendiéndola a la perfección.

_ Si alguien tiene que robarme algo Edward, tú amor, solo tú eres el ladrón que quiero que lo haga. Tomame aquí, ahora, sin avisos previos, sin fallidos intentos, sin ayuda de nadie, prometo no oponerme, solo exigirte con cada uno de mis gemidos, con cada uno de mis movimientos, con cada aliento, que te lleves todo de mí.

La gloria había llegado hasta su casa, el cielo se había colado por la puerta de

la cocina y había instalado para los dos un imaginario paraíso donde olvidar por algunos instantes los malos momentos vividos. Y todo estaba en ella, siempre todo en ella.

Alzó una de sus piernas y entro de un solo estoque, mientras su boca mordía su cuello sin piedad. Ni una queja, ahora su princesa se había ido y junto a él solo estaba esa maravillosa zorra hambrienta que lo embrujaba con sus palabras, con cada uno de sus movimientos de sirena. ¿Quien había tocado el cielo para saber que es lo que se sentía? Pequeñas corrientes recorrían desde sus pies hasta su cabeza mientras se deslizaba por su cueva de terciopelo, mientras que su lengua curaba el dolor de su cuello y seguía un recorrido preciso para atormentar de placer la piel de su mujer.

Y sintió como ella se venía sobre él, con deseo exquisito.

_ Edward dame más, quiero más de tú.

Adoraba esas palabras, lánguida y sumida aún en el éxtasis era capaz casi sin aliento de rogar por más, y él, un hombre destinado a una sola mujer, le daría todo lo que le pidiese.

_ Todo nena, todo lo que quieras, soy tu esclavo, recuérdalo siempre.

Siguió con movimientos exigentes y fieros, proporcionándole a su cuerpo tanta satisfacción, tanto gozo como al de Bella. Podía verlo en su cara, en sus ojos cuyas miradas suplicantes iban y venían sobre sí. Uno, y otro y otro más, hasta cercarla contra la pared sin salir de ella, entrando hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Entrecortados los "te quiero", gemidos los "te amo", poder decirle en cualquier parte y a cualquier hora, lo que sentía por ella, lo que ansiaba de ella, mostrándole una necesidad que jamás se extinguiría.

¿Puede alguien morir de amor?, el sería el primer candidato.

La tomó con sus manos fuertes por las caderas elevándola y dejándola caer sobre su polla y el gemido agudo de Bella fue el detonante de ambos. El cuerpo desplomado de Bella sobre la pared, dejándose caer lentamente encendió la luz. Ambos rieron a la vez. Tapó su boca con un beso suave mientras salía de su cuerpo.

_ La fiesta empezó por el final.

_ Y ha sido grandioso, pero ahora tengo hambre, mucha hambre.

…

En su habitación Alice intentaba digerir lo que hacia unas horas Peter le había descubierto. Momentos de confidencias, de sinceridades que ni en sueños hubiera podido imaginar. Hasta donde llegaba su memoria solo tenía recuerdos

de un hermano a su lado para todas las cosas cotidianas, noches de pesadilla, cuentos a la hora de dormir, momentos compartidos cuando estaba enferma, tardes de meriendas juntos e incluso sus primeras confidencias. Peter siempre pendiente de mostrarle todo su cariño y cubrir todas y cada una de sus necesidades, viajes juntos, los tres una familia. Conoció a su madre por fotografías siendo una niña. Nadie le mintió sobre su marcha, y ella llegó a sentirse culpable por no echarla de menos, no recordaba ningún gesto que le hiciera sufrir por no tenerlo. Más tarde, su presencia en fechas como Navidad, o en algunos períodos de vacaciones, la hicieron tomar conciencia de que era una hermosa mujer, pero distante. Nunca llegó a sentir un verdadero afecto hacia ella, y a través de los años, más que unidas, Esme se había convertido en una extraña que ocasionaba tristezas a Edward y a Peter, y ahora esa mujer seguía ocasionando extorsiones en los sentimientos de las personas a las que amaba. No llegaba a comprender como una mujer traspasaba los límites de los sentimientos, convirtiendo todo lo hermoso todo lo preciado en dolor. Había conseguido dejar un reguero de secuelas destructivas. Pero además había otro frente abierto, "hermanas", si en plural. No solo las había tratado hasta ese momento con total indiferencia, sino que incluso había llegado hasta evitar su presencia. El destino era una caja de sorpresas y ella se había llevado todas las papeletas de ¿aquel premio? No tenía ni idea de como manejar, de como ubicar esta situación. Su mente se debatía en comprender y aceptar que el amor, el afecto familiar no se entrega por obligación sino por la devoción entre personas que se protegen, que se cuidan, con las que se comparten momentos trascendentales de toda una vida. Peter, Peter, su mente repetía su nombre a los lejos sin cesar, su padre, no importaba el hecho de que no lo fuera biológicamente, puesto que en su corazón no dejaría de serlo jamás. Él había soportado mucho tiempo tanto dolor en soledad. Las cosas que no son buenas, que no son hermosas, guardadas tanto tiempo en secreto se vuelven heridas incurables. Y respecto a Ruffus, no sabía que sentir. Siempre lo había considerado como un ser sin descripción, como un perfil que aparecía y desaparecía en su vida, unido a ellos única y exclusivamente por el interés económico que producía la Empresa familiar. Necesitaba compartir con alguien todas sus dudas, esa nueva situación la desbordaba, alguien que le dijera que no era extraño que no sintiera dolor, que el no llorar no fuera un síntoma de ser fría, de no ser humana. Se sentía como alguien ambiguo, y por momentos creía que era víctima de un mal sueño.

Solo una alarma despertaba un instinto hasta ahora desconocido para ella, no sabía como encajar el hecho de que su propia sangre intentara perjudicar a la

única familia que ella conocía. Muy probablemente Bella fuera la única persona que podría entenderla en ese momento, a la única que podría acudir. Tenía que hablar con ella, sin duda alguna ambas encontrarían la manera de solucionar dudas, de hallar la fuerza necesaria para combatir miedos. Miró el reloj, las

5,30 de la madrugada. Oyó unos ruidos solapados en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia el sonido de los mismos. De pie, intentando no ser descubierta estaba Bella mirando a través de una ventana. Su cara serena mirando el infinito, su respiración calmada.

Se dirigió hacia ella y vio como ésta volvía su cabeza para mirar quien se acercaba.

Alice hizo un gesto con los dedos en su boca para que guardara silencio, la tomó por la mano y la llevó hasta la biblioteca. Encendió la luz, y en sus caras vieron ambas cuantas sensaciones se agolpaban tremendamente furiosas por salir.

La reacción de Bella no se hizo esperar, la estrechó entre sus brazos apretándola con ternura, dando y buscando el consuelo que ambas necesitaban.

_ Sé lo que estás pasando Alice, lo viví durante mucho tiempo, pero estoy aquí para ofrecerte todo lo que tengo, todo lo que necesites.

_ Tenía que hablar contigo, es necesario, no se si necesito consuelo o solo expresar lo que siento, no quiero que el pasado cambie nada de lo que hay en mí.

_ Escuchame Alice antes de dejar que lo que has descubierto te envenene de tal manera que sientas lo que no debes. Nada cambia lo que tienes. Peter es tu padre por derecho, nunca ha dejado de amarte, nunca llegó a pensar incluso sabiendo que no eras su hija, que no nacieras. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que formaras parte de esta familia, y en cuanto a Edward, nada de lo que yo pueda decirte será mejor que lo habéis vivido juntos. Piensa de frente, en el presente, no busques motivos, no te cuestiones, no intentes dar respuestas a esas preguntas que tú no generaste jamás. No juzgues a Esme, ni su pasado, eso no te pertenece, es la historia de otras personas. Tú no eres la culpable de sus motivos, de sus excusas, de sus venganzas. Es a partir de este momento, desde ahora cuando tienes que ser consciente de a quien le entregas tus afectos. Marlena y Dorothy son tus hermanas legal y biológicamente, pero no debes sentir rencor hacia ti misma, por no amarlas como deberías.

_ Es muy difícil odiar y saber que no deberías hacerlo.

_ Tú no sabes odiar Alice, ni tan siquiera sabes lo que eso significa. Ahora estas tan conmocionada, que no sabes hacia donde dirigir tu impotencia. Te

aseguro que con el paso de los días te irás dando cuenta que quienes te aman siguen a tu lado, que tu madre no dejará de ser la misma, que tus hermanas seguirán viviendo lejos de ti y que tu vida solo se verá afectada en lo que tu le permitas. Tu corazón será el que dicte tus pasos, y no los inclinará hacia quien debe, sino a quien elija. Hace mucho que aprendí que nunca se puede forzar a los sentimientos.

_ Sé que ellas intentan hacerte daño, ¿Cómo debo hacer frente a eso?, saber que son como yo, que forman parte de lo que soy y que buscaran la manera de herirte.

_ Juntas Alice, eso lo haremos juntas. Por supuesto Edward, Emmet, Peter, Lara y todos los que nos cuidan estarán, pero tú y yo debemos ser las más fuertes. Si nosotras permanecemos firmes, si todo lo que nos amenaza no consigue abatirnos, si somos capaces de demostrar quienes somos, nadie tendrá que recomponer nuestros despojos. Yo no voy a dejarme vencer y sé que tú tampoco lo harás.

_ Bella detrás de todo esto hay unos intereses económicos muy grandes. Marlena sigue unos fines muy concretos. Intentará acabar con todos y cada uno de nosotros y empezará contigo. Eso significaría el fin de la felicidad de Edward, y luego seguirá hasta conseguir que Peter entregue todo lo que es suyo.

_ ¿Te das cuenta?, ya sabemos lo que persigue. Ella sin embargo no sabe a lo que se enfrenta. No sabe siquiera que está siendo vigilada, que nos protegen, que sabemos que planea, no hay mayor poder que el conocimiento Alice. La venganza la ciega y cree que es arma suficiente para derrotarnos, su ira será su enemigo más fiero. Si mantenemos la cabeza serena, si el corazón no deja de latir ni un solo instante por lo que nos mueve a ser como somos, si no dejamos que el miedo haga grietas en nuestro valor, en todos y cada uno de los flancos que ella cree que puede atacar, que puede destruir, encontrará respuesta. A cada uno de sus movimientos habrá una contestación, no podrá hacernos daño nunca. No suelo empezar guerras que doy por perdidas y no pienso dejarme vencer.

_ Estás dispuesta a luchar como una fiera.

_ No sabes hasta donde.

_ Pues entonces Bella, hasta donde tú llegues yo te acompañaré.

No hacían falta más palabras, tenían muchas cosas que proteger, heridas que curar y sembrar semillas de futuro, esas que prolongan los sueños, que los hacen posibles, sin las que ningún ser humano puede ser feliz.

_ Vamos a dormir.

_ No Alice, quiero estar a solas un poco más aquí, pero no para pensar en

lo que hemos hablado. La biblioteca es un lugar importante para mí, se ha convertido en un lugar de confesiones.

La besó y la vio dirigirse hacia la ventana. Cerró con cuidado la puerta para no interrumpir sus pensamientos. Bella era tan fuerte como los sentimientos que había demostrado por todos, leal y sincera, fiel a sus principios.

Descorrió las cortinas de la ventana y un amanecer hermoso asomaba ante sus ojos. El sol hacia su aparición tiñendo el cielo de color oro. Oyó pasos, esos que hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar, y sintió las manos de Edward sobre sus hombros.

_ Mira Edward, quiero que sientas a través de mí.

Pasó los brazos rodeando su cintura, ciñéndola contra su cuerpo, y ella los rodeó con los suyos.

_El amor es como el sol, a veces intentas mirarlo y no puedes verlo en su esplendor, te ciega tanta hermosura, tanto poder, pero somos tan absurdos que nos esforzamos en mirar, y entrecerrando los ojos, solo vemos a medias, sin comprender que lo que observamos solo es una mínima parte del calor y la luz que nos proporciona. Aparece cada día y no hay eclipse que lo oculte para siempre. Gentilmente le cede su espacio a la noche para que sirva de lecho a hermosas estrellas. Nadie va a arrancarte de mi vida, porque tú eres mi sol.

La volvió viendo como sus manos temblaban de emoción. Su mujer tenía el arma más poderosa que un ser humano podía desear, la que todos persiguen, la que algunos no llegan jamás a conocer, "la voluntad de no rendirse jamás". En ese momento pudo ver el sol en sus ojos, ese del que ella hablaba, de un amor, tan fuerte e inquebrantable, que se sentía orgulloso de merecerlo. Besó sus labios cálidos entregándose con infinita paciencia al placer de degustarlos. No habría prisas nunca más.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 "Ahora mando yo"**

**Esta dedicatoria es para Rosy, sí ya ves aunque me llamas jefa, siempre estaré a tu servicio. Nena tienes una alegría especial, y una manera arrolladora de entrar en el chat, casi todas las chicas te conocen, y me gusta esa palabra que utilizas "moños", me haces reír, y eso es maravilloso. Espero que te guste lo que escribo porque es todo para ti.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_ No se Emmet que he podido hacer para merecer todo lo que me has dado y me das, no hubiera jamás imaginado ser poseedora de lo que me has regalado y tampoco tengo ni idea de lo que puedo hacer con todo ese dinero.

_ Sé que encontraremos algo interesante en que utilizarlo, no es necesario que lo gastes de un tirón, puedes utilizar lo que quieras para disfrutar de esas pequeñas cosas que nunca has tenido y el resto invertirlo, comprar alguna propiedad, o simplemente dejar que crezca.

_ Bella no necesita tocar ese dinero, cualquier cosa que necesite o desee es asunto mio.

_ ¿Y quien lo dice?

_ Yo.

_ Verás Edward, es estupendo que seas mandón en tus negocios, que tu autoridad aterrorice a tus inversores, que seas capaz de hacer temblar solo con tu mirada a tus adversarios cuando defiendes un caso, pero yo no te tengo miedo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en medias sonrisas, ambos se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber en esos momentos, que cuando se enfrentaban ninguno de los dos ganaba, ninguno perdía.

_ Nena solo quiero que sepas que no es necesario que vivas de otra manera a como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Yo puedo ingresarte esa cantidad que tu hermano hasta ahora venía depositando en tu cuenta mensualmente, puedo cubrir todos tus gastos, pero no lo hago por capricho, no es un regalo Bella. Vivimos juntos, lo que sinceramente me gustaría es que tuvieras disponibilidad en mis cuentas y que manejaras el efectivo de que dispongo como creas necesario, estoy más que convencido que sabrás como hacerlo.

_ Bueno espera un momento, creo que todo esto me supera. ¿Qué tal si lo

hacemos poco a poco? Emmet tú dejarás de ingresarme nada en mi cuenta. Y tú señor don órdenes me asesorarás para tomar parte disponible del fideicomiso que sumado a mi sueldo será suficiente para mí. No sabría gastar mucho más de momento, no lo he hecho nunca.

_ Eso puedo enseñártelo yo.

_ Si quieres ver como desaparece todo en menos tiempo del que tu hermano Emmet ha tardado en darte la noticia, solo tienes que dejar que Alice te acompañe a las compras.

_ ¡Edward!, no creo merecerme esa fama.

_ Hija hasta ahora no nos hemos quejado, pero cada vez que salías de compras y te veíamos volver, sin decirte nada ambos mirábamos el saldo de las tarjetas. Todos comenzaron a reírse sin contención ante la atenta mirada de una Alice no muy feliz.

_ Pensé Bella que tú estabas de mi parte.

_ Jajaja, Alice y lo estoy, pero tu padre (lo dijo lento y mirándolo con ternura), ha sido tan gráfico al decirlo, que no he podido contenerme. Te aseguro que serás como hasta ahora mi asesora número uno cuando decida ir de compras, siempre y cuando no me obligues a comprar, cosas que no usaré nunca.

_ ¿Cómo qué? Todo tiene una utilidad.

_ No me gustan las joyas, ni tampoco las pieles, ni soy muy dada a conducir coches caros, soy un desastre al volante, sería una lástima ver como los destrozo en segundos. Me gusta vestir cómoda y moverme por la ciudad como lo hace la gente normal, metro o taxi cuando no llego a tiempo, soy amante de las eternas caminatas, y en cuanto a las joyas Alice, (tocó la estrella regalo de Edward prendida en su cuello), creo que hay alguien que se encargará lentamente, (lo miró a los ojos para que entendiera la palabra lentamente), de regalarme más de las que quisiera.

Edward le guiñó un ojo de forma provocativa, su niña le estaba consintiendo hacerle regalos lentamente, y él se sentía feliz por ello.

_ Cambiemos de tercio.

_ ¿A qué te refieres princesa?

_ No quiero que te enfades por lo que he pensado, porque entre otras cosas no pienso renunciar a ello, pero me gustaría que tuviéramos una reunión con Lara cuantos antes, junto a todo el personal que lleva nuestra seguridad y la investigación.

_ ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que esa cabecita está maquinando?, te aseguro que hablar de ello ya me preocupa lo suficiente como para además pensar que tú puedas estar pensando en ello. Creo que deberías dejar que nos ocupáramos

nosotros de todo lo relativo a este tema.

_ Edward sabes que te adoro, pero esa parte machista que hay en ti me gusta mucho más en la intimidad.

Cuando se oyó así misma decirlo, su rostro floreció hasta volverse en un tono ligeramente rosado. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? El valor que había encontrado en la misma adversidad del miedo a que sus vidas estuvieran en peligro, la estaba volviendo una desvergonzada.

_ Lo siento, creo que esto último estaba fuera de lugar.

Edward la observaba con una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro mientras observaba a Emmet dirigir su mirada hacia Alice para disimular la suya. Alice sin embargo no pudo contener la respuesta.

_Chica, me has dejado de piedra, ¿donde está esa increíble timidez que me hacía sentir como si fuera de otro mundo?

_ Alice por favor, bastante avergonzada me siento ya como para que precisamente tú hagas que todo sea más complicado. Quiero que me escuchéis atentamente, porque el que sea una mujer no quiere decir que el miedo haya aparecido de repente, y mi valor se haya ido de vacaciones. Es precisamente ahora cuando tendrá que esperar para ello.

_ Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ya sabes Juana, (todos miraron a Peter por el nombre pronunciado, mientras que Bella le sonreía de manera dulce), que no dudo de lo que serías capaz de hacer por ti misma y por esta familia.

_ Bien al menos ya tengo a alguien de mi parte.

_ ¿Y puedo saber en qué estás pensando?

_ Edward todo a su tiempo, de momento puedo decirte que no tienes nada que temer. Emmet, ¿puedes explicarle a este hombre temeroso de que puedan hacerme daño, qué no hay en todo el país alguien que conozca mejor que yo todas y cada una de las tácticas militares más sofisticadas?

Emmet volvió a sonreír, sabía cuantas horas había escuchado Bella las historias que Paul Dissart le narraba mientras ella atenta a cada una de sus palabras, sostenía a Azor en su hombro.

_ Edward lo siento, pero en este caso Bella tiene toda la razón. Podría dirigir a un batallón en cualquier guerra, así como si te descuidas lo más mínimo puede hacer contigo picadillo jugando al ajedrez o a cualquier juego donde la estrategia mande.

_ ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de Paul Dissart?, pues fue un extraordinario maestro algo más que en la cetrería. Durante más de cuatro años, me pintaba sobre los folios que emborronaba haciendo caligrafías, todos los posibles contrataques de los enemigos, las armas que utilizaban y los medios de rastreo

que habían sido utilizados en su guerra, al menos así la llamaba. Me enseñó todos y cada uno de los movimientos del ajedrez y las damas. Con él aprendí lecciones que no se enseñan en ninguna parte.

_ Nena no estoy dispuesto a dejarte manejar esta situación y no por el hecho de que seas mujer, sino porque eres demasiado valiosa para mí. Puedes ponerte como quieras, pero no es discutible.

_ Bien pensaba convencerte por las buenas, pero ya veo que será imposible, por lo que creo que tendré que recurrir a las amenazas.

_ ¿Cómo cuales?

_ Edward quiero que sepas que no era esta mi intención, pero no soy fácilmente manejable.

_ No tienes que decírmelo, es algo que ya he aprendido.

_ Pues entonces antes de poner tus condiciones ¿por qué no me atiendes? No pienso hacer nada sin que lo sepáis, solo quiero que escuchéis todos lo que tengo pensado, lo que creo que podrá ir poniéndonos siempre por delante de los que ponen nuestra felicidad y la de esta pequeña familia en peligro.

Edward la miró con reservas. Bella no era una persona que dijera las cosas sin pensarlas. Peter la miraba con satisfacción, Emmet con cara de orgullo, y a su hermana Alice nunca la había visto tan crecida, tan segura, tan firme.

_ Iré ahora mismo al despacho y contactaré con Lara, si es posible esta misma noche podremos saber que es lo que te propones. Pero ahora escuchame tú a mí. No permitiré nada que ponga en riesgo lo más mínimo tu seguridad, ni la de Alice. Perder la compañía, mis efectivos, mis clientes y las acciones me importa una mierda, siempre podría volver a empezar en cualquier parte lejos de Marlena, de James, de Esme (lo dijo mirando a su padre con respeto, pero enfadado), o de dios, pero no consentiré que nos separen a ninguno.

_ Me parece bien, ¿ves?, ahora has puesto tus cartas sobre la mesa Edward, y resulta que son las mismas que la de todos los presentes. Quiero que sepas que no soy tan estúpida como para hacer de blanco para nadie, y mucho menos de utilizar a otros que lo hagan por mí, pero entre esto y vencer no solo hay un camino, hay infinitas posibilidades, y creme conozco algunas.

La miró con el entrecejo fruncido y fue hacia el despacho oyendo como sus pequeñas pisadas lo seguían, sin querer volverse hacia ella, estaba enfadado, no enfadado no era la palabra, más bien asustado.

Bella lo interceptó antes de llegar a la puerta y le agarró la mano para hacer que se girara.

_ Edward, (se volvió oyendo su voz sedosa y reposada. Era imposible permanecer de mal humor cuando su princesa le hablaba de esa manera),

mirame cariño, te prometo no hacer nada sin tú permiso. He pecado de orgullosa, no tenía delante de nadie que haber comenzado esta conversación, debería haber contado contigo, haberte informado antes de cuales eran mis intenciones. ¿Mejor así?

_ Nena, ¿crees qué estoy molesto por ese motivo?, no princesa. Te quiero, creo que eso simplifica las cosas, nada importa si eres tú o soy yo o incluso Lara quien da las órdenes, pero lo más importante para mí eres tú. No quiero ni puedo dejar que corras ningún riesgo.

La besó despacio llenándose del sabor de su boca, sintiéndola entregarse más que nunca. Su lengua fue buscando la de Bella con una lentitud desconocida para él hasta entonces. Los besos ahora tenían otro significado, eran siempre un regalo, y en esos momentos eran adoración, la misma que iba sintiendo más fuertemente cada día.

Bella arqueó su cuerpo para ser mucho más accesible, aferrándose a sus hombros para no caerse, ese hombre sin duda tenía poderes y sabía a la perfección cuando emplearlos.

La estrechó contra su cuerpo y separó su boca para hablarle.

_ Espero que esto no sea un chantaje, porque por mucho que me embrujes no pienso ceder.

_ Nunca te chantajearía, solo quiero demostrarte que muero por ti, que no arriesgaré jamás lo que hay entre tú y yo, y que por muy poderosa que me sienta, solo lo soy si tú estás a mi lado.

Volvió a besarla, podría no ser un chantaje pero conseguiría de él lo que quisiera si lo pedía de esa manera. Le gustaba la Bella guerrera, le fascinaba su nena cuando estaba enfadada, extrañaba a su princesa cuando poseía a la pequeña zorra, y echaba de menos a ésta cuando aparecía la otra, pero adoraba simplemente a la mujer que representaba a todas ellas, a la bruja que era dueña de su corazón y encantadora de su alma y al cuerpo que envolvía a las dos.

_ Tendrás que esforzarte mucho más si quieres que te deje ser la jefa.

_ No quiero serlo, para eso ya estás tú que eres el dueño de todo lo hermoso que poseo, solo quiero que me dejes exponer las cosas que rondan por mi cabeza, y que entre todos formemos un equipo invencible. Tú quieres protegerme y ¿quién te protegerá a ti?, ¿crees que eres menos vulnerable porque ella tiene intenciones de unirse a ti? Edward quien es capaz de pensar en acabar con la felicidad de alguien que es para ella insignificante, quien no duda en poner en riesgo lo mucho que tiene y lo que ello representa, es alguien que no tiene escrúpulos, y que hoy puedo ser yo, o Alice, pero mañana, si sigue

fallando, puede cambiar sus prioridades y ser tú.

Lo pensó, Bella tenía razón, toda la razón y Marlena no era alguien que se caracterizara por sus escrúpulos, nunca los había tenido, más al contrario ni conocía su significado, ni le importaban aquellos que los demás pudieran demostrar. Para ella, esa palabra no era más que una muestra de debilidad.

…

Lara no se hizo esperar, en una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos había reunido a todo su equipo y comparecía con toda la información de la que contaban en la casa de los Cullen.

_ No ha podido ser antes, espero que nos disculpéis. Bella se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

_ Lara es más de lo que esperaba, esta reunión ha sido a petición mía, y espero que no encuentres mis motivos vanales o poco importantes. Cualquier cosa por muy pequeña que parezca puede ser muy importante para nosotros.

_Estoy a tu entera disposición Bella, nada se toma a la ligera o por alto.

_ Eso es muy importante.

Recorrió la biblioteca hasta que se chocó con una cara conocida.

_Usted se marchó demasiado pronto, no pude tan siquiera agradecerle que me llevara al hospital. Ahora que conozco los motivos, me gustaría con más razón mostrarle mi agradecimiento por su intervención.

_Es mi trabajo Sra. Swan.

Asintió con la cabeza y otro rostro, éste si desconocido le llamó la atención por su cicatriz en la cara. Se acercó y lo miró a los ojos, llevando lentamente sus dedos hacia el rostro del desconocido, quien en un acto reflejo desvió la cara.

_ Perdón, no se sienta incómodo, no es simple curiosidad, quiero que entienda que si en alguna situación tuviera que reconocerle y no le viera, pudiera saber quien es solo con tocarlo.

El hombre volvió a su posición sonriendo de lado, pensando que aquella aparente frágil mujer, tenía mucho sentido común.

Se aproximó al siguiente, éste si le era conocido, era el acompañante de Lara, un hombre enorme, cuyo rostro no disimulaba sus grandes rasgos y su viveza en los ojos para definir en segundos, todo lo que podía estar a su alrededor. Le sonrió y se dirigió a él.

_ Usted estaba aquella noche en el jardín junto a Lara, quizás pudiera verlo como yo lo vi.

Todos en la biblioteca que la estaban observando con detenimiento hicieron algún tipo de gesto.

_ Bella, ¿pudiste verlo?

_Oh sí, quizás no sea fotógrafa, pero soy buena fisonomista. Edward hay cosas, muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí.

_ Eso es muy importante para nosotros.

_ Pues Lara precisamente por eso he decidido que debo actuar. No quiero saber ni como ni cuales son tus contactos, pero ¿sería posible pensar que quien me sirvió aquella copa, pudiera tener antecedentes penales?, podría reconocerlo si lo veo en una foto, aunque sea de mala calidad, o en un dibujo, si es más fácil así. Recuerdo cada una de sus facciones.

La cara de cada uno de los presentes se vio iluminada por nuevas esperanzas.

_ Bella si eso que dices es cierto y averiguamos quien es, podremos disponer de pruebas más que suficientes para encerrar hasta Marlena y James.

_ No Alice no, eso no sería suficiente, piensa que sería solo una declaración contra otra, y ese individuo no sería más creíble que un médico con buena reputación y la hija de un accionista adinerado. Pero cabe otra posibilidad, y si tenemos que jugar sucio cabría la extorsión.

_ Bella no sabía que podías llegar tan lejos.

_ Lara nunca he tenido que hacerlo, pero hay clases magistrales que no podré olvidar jamás, aunque esas palabras me suenen fatal.

_ Creo que sé lo que estás pensando. (Se miraron ambas).

_ Yo lo reconoceré, tú traémelo. Si ha sido algo inteligente, guardará cualquier pequeño detalle que sea importante para nosotros. Si lo presionamos o le ofrecemos aparte de una buena cantidad de dinero, trabajar al lado del bando superior, quizás nos lleve mucho más deprisa hacia los objetivos que deseamos.

Edward no daba crédito, no quería interrumpir a su princesa que en un momento se había convertido ¿en qué?.

Emmet se acercó hasta él, y sin que Bella pudiera verlo le susurró muy bajito. No tienes nada que temer, es lista, rápida y muy prudente. No se expondrá ni podrá en peligro a ninguno de nosotros, ni tan siquiera a los que están desempeñando su trabajo. Tendrías que haberla visto siendo una niña, si escondía algo, por muchas pistas que nos proporcionaba, ni Charlie ni yo podíamos encontrarlo. Es buena Edward, muy buena.

_ ¿Puedo saber después de contar con ese nuevo fichaje que piensas hacer?

_ Edward, no seas impaciente, aún no lo sé. Necesito conocer a quien me enfrento por partes, contra quien tengo que hacer la guerra y a quien puedo unir a mi ejército. Ya lo averiguaremos, lo importante es siempre ir por delante.

Ni mil vidas que hubiera tenido hubiera imaginado esa respuesta. Cada día su pequeña bruja lo sorprendía más. Pensar lo que podía tener guardado le hacía tener una mezcla entre miedo y orgullo. Le excitaba pensar que esa mujer entera era suya, con lo que conocía, con lo que iba descubriendo y con lo que aún era un misterio para él.

_ Lara, me imagino que estos dos caballeros pertenecen al equipo de laboratorio.

_ ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

_ Mirando sus manos, y la posición de sus cuerpos, es fácil cuando los observas detenidamente. Además los dos anteriores van armados, éstos no.

Lara no pudo contener la risa.

_ ¿De donde has salido Bella?, no puede ser que yo sea la profesional y no me haya dado cuenta de tu capacidad de observación, de tu facilidad para organización en pocos minutos.

_ No quieras saber el día que llegué a la oficina para conseguir el trabajo en el tiempo record que lo conseguí, y te aseguro (lo dijo mirando insinuante a Edward), que no utilicé mis mejores armas.

Peter que se encontraba de pie, junto a su hijo, se dejó caer en el sillón riéndose a carcajadas.

_ Edward, tu Juana de Arco, podría vencer a cualquier ejército con su sencillez y su calma, y yo estoy dispuesto a ir con ella a cualquier guerra, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

_ ¿Estás seguro Peter?

La pregunta le sorprendió y la miró de forma interrogante, no sabía a qué se podía referir.

_ ¿Tengo libertad absoluta para hablar? Puede que no quieras compartir parte de tu pasado o de tu presente.

_ Bella en las guerras los aliados no esconden sus armas o sus debilidades, puedes seguir, Lara conoce desde hace mucho tiempo el inicio de esta espiral de problemas, ha sido mi confidente y un gran apoyo para mí, y jamás ha fallado en su lealtad.

_ Bella ¿quieres que los miembros de seguridad esperen unos minutos fuera?

_ Si a Peter no le importa preferiría que estuvieran presentes, para mí es

importante que todos tengamos toda la información, incluso la que pueda ser correcta o solo una simple especulación.

_ Bien entonces podrías ¿decirnos en qué estás pensando?

_ Por lo que deduzco yo no he sido más que el detonante de una situación que venía de lejos. Quizás me equivoque, y daría cualquier cosa porque fuese así, pero quiero que seáis sinceros los que tengáis más información que yo con respecto a las situaciones financieras de la Empresa.

Edward, se acercó hasta ella, acercándola a su costado.

_Nena ¿qué estás pensando?

_ Peter disculpa la pregunta por favor, no tengo ningún interés económico en los números, ni tampoco en vuestras inversiones o liquidez.

_ No tendrías por qué tenerlo Bella, cuantas casi con lo mismo que nosotros.

_ Dios, lo había olvidado.

Edward le sonrió, su desinterés por el dinero no podía quedar más patente.

_ ¿Con cuántas acciones en porcentajes contáis entre los tres?

_ Con el 45%.

_ ¿Cuantas poseen Ruffus y James?

_ El 30%.

_ ¿Cuántas les cediste a Esme?

Silencio, un silencio más que evidente y aclaratorio se apoderó de la estancia.

_ Puesto que no me contestáis deduzco que el 15% siguen siendo de su propiedad. Y eso nos deja completamente iguales en fuerzas económicas, claro que ellos no saben de lo que Emmet y yo poseemos y eso nos da una ligera ventaja.

_ Yo no entiendo nada de lo que estáis hablando y mis nervios no aguantan más.

_ Alice, el 90% de las acciones están repartidas en igualdad de condiciones, puesto que, en el supuesto de que tu madre decida aliarse con ellos estaríamos prácticamente en igualdad de condiciones. Marlena intenta por todos los medios destrozar todo por lo que tu padre y tu hermano han estado luchando, cree que le será fácil hacerlo si comienza atacándome a mí, porque cree que Edward es una presa fácil de conseguir si yo no le estorbo, pero cuando compruebe que eso no es así, buscará alguien que pueda aportarle fuerzas, que se convierta en

su apoyo, y ¿que sería más sencillo que recurrir a aquello que le produzca un empate en poder y que además suponga destrozar a tu padre?

_ ¡Dios mio! decirme que esto no está pasando.

_ No ha comenzado Alice, aún no.

Edward la apretó contra su cuerpo y entre sus brazos sintió por primera vez la armadura indestructible de su mujer. La besó en la frente, entregándole en ese momento todo su apoyo, todo su calor, todo el coraje que sentía en ese momento, por no poder ofrecerle una vida más sencilla, más feliz.

Bella subió su carita hacia la de Edward, su cuerpo en tensión le decía como se sentía en esos momentos, y tuvo las palabras justas para hacer que él recuperara la tranquilidad.

Lo dijo alto, claro sin temor a que nadie lo escuchara.

_ No te amaría tanto si fuera de otra manera.

Y besó sus labios antes todos, con la naturalidad y la sencillez de quien ama con locura y no teme a que sus sentimientos puedan ser descubiertos. Le sonrió como una niña pequeña, que sabe que ese beso traería un hermoso regalo más tarde. Lo vio en sus ojos, Edward la miraba con tal devoción que su corazón se sobrecogió. Aquel lenguaje entre ambos, ese que solo se decían con miradas, era su preferido, el único idioma que solo entendían ellos.

Siguió mirando a Lara y a Emmet, para terminar clavando sus ojos sobre

Peter.

_ Ahora ya sabemos lo que puede ocurrir, y no se detendrá, es necesario que nos adelantemos a todo lo que su mente pueda ir entrelazando. Si conseguimos llegar hasta James, antes de que Marlena pueda pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de unirse a Esme, habremos ganado tiempo.

_ ¿Y cómo piensas conseguirlo?

_ Peter no puedo estar en el piso superior si antes no he pasado por la entrada. Vayamos con cautela que no significa despacio. Lara cuanto antes necesitaría ver esas fotos...

No la dejó terminar.

_ Mañana a primera hora las tendrás aquí. Será un trabajo agotador Bella, disponemos de un contacto en la comisaría que nos puede proporcionar todo lo que necesitamos, pero es un trabajo que tendrás que hacer tú sola.

_ No será tan complicado si podemos quitarnos de encima por descarte a los que tengan características diferentes a las que recuerdes.

_ Sí Edward tienes razón. Creo que puedes eliminar a los mayores de 40 años, la persona que recuerdo no tendría más de 32, démosle ese margen. Tampoco era demasiado alto, puedes retirar a todos lo que midan más de 1,70, y lo más importante, no deben estar incluidos los que tengan los ojos claros.

_ Podría llevar lentillas Bella.

_ Te aseguro que no las llevaba.

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

_ Bueno eso se lo debo a Emmet. Cuando comenzó a interesarse por la fotografía, me confesó algunos trucos para ver a través de una lente sencilla, una doble y una opaca, como brillaban las fotos, o la luz que se proyectaba desde ellas. También me enseñó como mirar una imagen, en qué detalles tenía que fijarme para elegir un rostro perfecto para la cámara.

_ ¿Quieres decir que ese individuo era guapo?

_ No Alice, Bella quiere decir que ese rostro era nítido, limpio para la lente. No pensé Bella que prestabas tanta atención cuando hablaba contigo.

Intentó relajar la conversación.

_ Emmet de alguna manera tenía que resarciros de mis terribles hazañas en la cocina.

…

Dos horas después cepillaba su pelo ante el espejo del baño, y sintió como

Edward lo tomaba entre sus manos y continuaba haciéndolo él mismo.

_ Si te digo que miro tu imagen en el espejo y que veo una mujer diferente, ¿qué me dirías?.

_ Te haría una pregunta Edward.

_ ¿Cual sería princesa?

_ Ya la has contestado.

Dejó el cepillo sobre el mármol y se acercó a su cuello para oler su aroma. Era el mismo de siempre, el mismo que inundaba sus sentidos, el que junto al suyo, tenían el poder de consumir el cielo y el infierno. Nada había cambiado. La textura de su piel tan limpia y delicada, con esa suavidad que lo envolvía,

que lo llamaba, seguía allí. El brillo de sus ojos no dejaba de iluminar su mundo, de quitar la oscuridad de la que quería salir para vivir con ella, siempre en el paraíso.

_ Cielo, soy la misma, pero tu te resistes en ver que nada ha cambiado. A veces nos obligan a crecer demasiado pronto, pero eso no representa que dejemos de ser quienes somos, que nos defendamos con lo que tenemos. Confía en mí. Estás tan acostumbrado a dominar, a que te sigan, te obedezcan, piensen como tú, que no puedes reconocer que en ocasiones no queda más remedio que depender de otros, que tú solo no puedes soportar el peso del mundo. Dejame ayudarte a sostenerlo.

_ Desde el primer instante en que te vi quise ofrecerte lo mejor, darte lo que pudiera y conseguir el resto de lo que desearas, amarte de tal manera que no pudieras resistirte a tanta felicidad, no solo hemos enterrado cosas de nuestro pasado que ahora conocemos ambos, compartimos un presente que no es exactamente el que quisiera, y aunque no te lo haya dicho nunca, quiero que seas mi futuro. No he compartido estos pensamientos contigo por miedo a que te sintieras demasiado presionada, pero amor mío, no me hace falta mucho más tiempo para saber que deseo algo más que vivir momentos extraordinarios de sexo contigo. Te veo como mi esposa, mi mujer para siempre, la madre de mis hijos y mi compañera hasta el final de mis días.

Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no había declaración más hermosa que un hombre pudiera compartir con una mujer.

_ Creo que no te estoy dando lo que yo deseaba princesa. Desde que estás a mi lado tu vida corre peligro y yo me estoy volviendo loco. Quisiera salir ahí fuera y luchar contra todos los fantasmas que impiden que pueda verte sonreír como la niña que eres para mí. Desearía no tener más que tiempo para descubrir a la única mujer que es dueña de mi corazón, la que puede hacer que mi mundo se tambalee en un instante. Pensaba en poner a tus pies el mundo en el que vivo, y a cambio solo te estoy mostrando miserias.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acercó sus pulgares hasta sus cejas, delineando con ellos su figura, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. La suavidad de sus manos hizo el resto por su cara y por sus labios, dirigiéndose hacia sus sienes y masajeándolas con delicadeza en círculos, hasta que en segundos sus dedos

se dirigieron a su cabello alisándolo y estirándolo hasta unir en su nuca sus manos.

_ Abre los ojos Edward, mirame.

Y Edward lo hizo con una atención extraordinaria, mirando cada uno de sus rasgos suaves y perfectos, viendo la expresión de maravillosa sencillez que Bella reflejaba.

_ ¿Recuerdas?, no quiero héroes. Hazme el amor y sentirás a lo que se resume nuestro pasado, nuestro presente y ese futuro del que hablas que deseo tanto como tú.

Si existe un horizonte que separa lo que podemos ver de lo que no, desapareció ante los ojos de Edward, porque cualquier cosa en ese momento era inmensamente visible para él a través del amor que Bella le estaba ofreciendo. La tomó en brazos y la acomodó sobre la cama. En ese momento no pensó en caricias, solo en hundirse dentro de ella para ser uno solo.

_ Esta noche no quiero tomarte, quiero tu entrega absoluta princesa.

_ Siempre la tienes cariño, siempre.

Movimientos lentos, regalos de ambos, besos suaves e intensos, cargados de emociones, miradas más allá de cualquier explicación, dos almas unidas entendiéndose a la perfección y dos cuerpos entregados sin exigencias, solo cumpliendo con sus necesidades, piezas encajadas, soldadas sin reservas, sin prisas por llegar a ninguna parte, el placer servido en una fiesta de los sentidos, la cordura y la locura de la mano en una de esas veces en que no tienen disputas, donde pasean juntas para sentirse así mismas. Simplemente felicidad.

… Algunos minutos después de llegar ambos a saciarse, a no tener fuerzas para continuar, Edward arropó a Bella con sus brazos y los cubrió con una sábana. Ver su cara después de hacer el amor era como contemplar una hermosa obra de arte y quedarse extasiado sin respuesta.

_ Quiero pedirte algo amor.

_ Espero que no sea que repitamos, su cuerpo tembló por la risa.

_ Eso puede esperar unas horas.

_ ¿Qué es eso que tienes tanta urgencia en pedir?

_ Cásate conmigo.

Bella subió la carita y lo miró a los ojos, mordiéndose los labios. El silencio, la espera por la contestación lo estaba consumiendo. Se había equivocado, pensó que lo había dicho demasiado pronto y que no obtendría la respuesta que deseaba, que necesitaba, la misma que lo haría el hombre más completo del mundo.

_ Ya estabas tardando en pedírmelo cariño, he tenido miedo de que no lo hicieras.

Ahí estaba otra vez, nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Su ángel lo había envuelto en sus alas, y lo llevaba hacia el cielo. Sin duda alguna estaba soñando.

_ Princesa no se si estoy vivo o muerto, despierto o dormido, ¿eso es un sí?

_ Jajajaja, Edward siendo tan inteligente como eres, me alegro de haber aparecido en tu vida, hay veces que creo que me necesitabas urgentemente para poner algo de orden en ella. Espera te lo diré de otra manera.

Le puso su mano delante de la cara con los dedos abiertos y extendidos.

_ Creo que voy a permitirte un segundo regalo, una joya especial, algo que cubra uno de mis dedos y que muestre a todo el mundo lo que ante los ojos de Dios ya es pacto eterno.

_ ¿Estoy oyendo campanas o es mi imaginación?

_ Las oyes tan fuerte que me están dejando sorda.

_ No voy a dar tiempo a que te arrepientas.

_ Eso espero, porque aunque no lo creas no quiero seguir compartiendo tu cama sin título oficial para hacerlo.

La estrechó más aún en sus brazos, como si quisiera fundirse en ella, y montó una de sus piernas sobre sus caderas.

_ No pienso dejarte marchar nunca, quisiera tenerte siempre prisionera.

_ Ah, a veces los hombres no entendéis nada. Mi amor por ti no necesita cadenas, ni jaulas, ni brazos ni piernas que me enreden y me estén aplastando. ¡Edward no me dejas respirar!, si sigues apretándome contra tu cuerpo no tendré tiempo de ser tu esposa.

_ Jajajajaja, lo siento nena, jajaja, no puedo creerme aun lo que estoy viviendo.

_ Uff, creí que no llegaría viva a mi boda.

_ Vuelve a decirlo, vuelve a decirme que te casaras conmigo. Repítelo tan claro

que pudiera entenderlo hasta un niño pequeño. Hazme ese regalo.

Le empujó y se subió en su cuerpo, sus piernas ahora eran las que a cada lado de sus caderas lo acorralaban. Extendió sus manos sobre su pecho y acercó su cara a la de Edward.

_ Siento que estás algo caprichoso, y no hay mayor placer para mí que satisfacer a mi dueño. Edward espero que yo sea la prioridad absoluta en tu agenda esta próxima semana. Que consigas las licencias que sean necesarias para que antes de que Alice tenga tiempo de elegir un vestido de novia, todo esté preparado. Voy a concederte el privilegio del cuando, como y donde, siempre que sea algo privado, solo para los que amamos y que sea un precioso secreto hasta que podamos compartirlo con quienes no pueden herirnos. Quiero ser tu esposa, quiero una boda hermosa y lo será porque nuestro amor ya lo es por si solo. Quiero que me hagas tantas promesas que me cueste trabajo recordarlas. Quiero que me exijas más cada día, y sentir que siempre puedo darte más de mí. Quiero reír y llorar contigo, sentir frio cuando estas preocupado y arder cuando nos amamos. Quiero ser tu niña, tu mujer, tu furcia. Quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, ya pelearemos por qué número nos parecerá suficiente. Quiero medir mis fuerzas contigo cada día y en la noche darme cuenta que ninguno es vencedor ni vencido. Quiero comprar ese tipo de ropa que solo puedo enseñarte a ti, y que corre el peligro permanente de ser arrancada. No sabes cuanto me gusta dormir con un ogro que durante las noches me despierta con caricias que despiertan en mí una lujuria desconocida. Cerró los ojos para seguir alimentándose de las palabras de Bella. No sentía su cuerpo, el latir de su corazón era lo único que le recordaba que seguía vivo.

_ Sigue un poco más y conseguirás que me rinda por completo.

_ ¿Quiere eso decir que esta batalla es mia?

_ Siempre lo ha sido nena.

Incorporó sus caderas y lentamente bajó sobre la polla de Edward dejando que ésta recorriera el camino ya conocido hasta notar como sus cuerpos se estrechaban. Comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él y siguió hablándole sensualmente.

_ Quiero que me hagas el amor cada día, da igual si eres delicado o si no lo eres, adoro todas tus maneras. Quiero que saques a todas las mujeres que

llevo dentro, (no dejaba de moverse sobre él, viendo todas y cada una de sus expresiones, deleitándose con ellas). Quiero recordar siempre los gestos de tu cara, esos que estoy viendo ahora mismo.

Sintió como su coño se deshacía en placeres insoportables y gimió sin control sobre la boca de Edward, y éste ya no pudo controlarse más.

La volteó fuerte dejándola bajo él...

_ Sssss, ssss, si sigues no saldré vivo de ésta. Voy a hacerte una promesa que no quiero que olvides nunca.

Los movimientos ahora mucho más intensos fueron depositando pequeños tirones de placer sobre el vientre de Bella, que notaba como su cuerpo se tensaba por entero. Sus pies anclados ahora sobre la cama, levantaban su cuerpo acudiendo al encuentro de las embestidas de Edward, sus manos unidas por encima de su cabeza en búsqueda de algún punto de apoyo, su mente totalmente concentrada en la voz de Edward, en recordar las palabras que estaban por llegar. Sintió el palpitar de su corazón sobre su cuello y un jadeo continuo anunció lo que era inminente.

_ Eso es, así amor mio, sigue así y llegaremos los dos a la vez.

Metió una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos acompañando a sus estoques caricias sobre su clítoris.

_ Prometo quererte tanto que el nuestro será el amor más grande de todos los tiempos.

Cayó sobre ella justo en el momento en que su princesa se rendía arrastrándolo con ella.

…

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña?

_ No sé si todo esto es real o solo un sueño, abrazame por favor.

_ Ven aquí.

La cobijó como a una muñeca sobre su regazo pasando sus manos por su espalda y su cintura. Era tan frágil entre sus brazos.

_ ¿Crees que corremos un verdadero peligro?

_ Alice, esa mujer está loca, no cederá hasta conseguir lo que pretende, eso es cierto, pero también puedo asegurarte que ninguno de nosotros dejará

que lo consiga. ¿Sabes?, Bella es muy fuerte, y lo que intenta decirnos es que vigilaremos unos de otros, que cada vez que uno mueva una pieza habrá otro detrás para respaldar ese movimiento.

_ ¿Podremos alguna vez ser felices?

_ Estoy seguro de que así será, es más puedo decirte que ya lo soy cuando te tengo a mi lado.

_ ¿Podrías llevarme a algún lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo?

Jugó con ella, sabía lo que Alice necesitaba, pero quería oírlo de sus labios. Pero no espera esa contestación.

_ ¿Es eso una proposición?

_ No, es una súplica un ruego. Necesito de tus besos, de tus caricias, necesito que conviertas mi odio, mi rabia, mi impotencia, en algo hermoso, que me hagas olvidar lo que nunca pensé que sucedería. Quiero, no, no es así exactamente, necesito que me cuentes al oído cuanto me deseas y esas cosas maravillosas que no puedes controlar cuando me tocas. Quiero ser importante para alguien, sentirme tan querida que pueda olvidar qué, quién y por qué tengo que vivir amenazada.

Se levantó con ella del sofá y la colocó muy despacio sobre el suelo. Besó su boca con dedicación, en un intento de cumplir todas y cada una de sus peticiones. Su lengua buscó la de Alice arrasándola, chupando sus labios, dejando un surco de besos en la comisura de ellos. La sintió estremecerse. No lo evitaría más. Había llegado el momento y aunque sabía que era debido al estado de vulnerabilidad en el que se encontraba, él le demostraría que era sentirse querida.

_ Preciosa voy a subirte a la moto, vamos a ir a mi refugio, en ese lugar nunca ha entrado ninguna mujer. Quiero que tú seas la primera y la última. Voy a hacerte mía y voy a conseguir que te sientas la mujer más querida y más deseada de este mundo. Se acabó la espera. Solos tú y yo. Solo un hombre y una mujer buscándose y amándose. No soy maestro en nada pero prometo aprenderme tu cuerpo, rebuscar en cada rincón de tu alma y proporcionarte todo lo que necesites. No tendrás que buscar nunca nada más.

Volvió a sentir como temblaba en sus brazos y la estrechó entre ellos como quien cobija un cuerpo del frío.

_ No quiero que tengas miedo. Si crees que no estás preparada solo tienes que decírmelo.

_ Emmet hace tiempo que lo estoy.

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la casa, quedaban minutos hasta llegar al momento de la entrega absoluta, pero en ese mismo instante los dos ya se habían ofrecido. Se agarró a su cintura, notando bajo su cuerpo la velocidad, la demanda, el control, el poder de aquel hombre a quien pertenecía. Se asustó de si misma, nunca había sentido tanta prisa por llegar a ningún sitio. En su cabeza se repetía una idea, "un lugar donde ella era la primera y la última". A partir de ese momento ya se había sentido suya. Apoyó su cara sobre la espalda de Emmet y notó como él la ensanchaba para acomodarla. Lo estrechó más fuerte. No sentía miedo, ni tan siquiera se preguntaba que sucedería. Emmet ahora era su mundo, su defensa y ella se sentía una mujer afortunada por ello.

No supo cuando paró la moto y la estacionó en la parte trasera del garaje de Charlie. Tampoco supo cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras que la conducían al estudio de Emmet, pero se sintió tremendamente feliz. Él la había llevado a sus principios, donde estaba todo lo que él consideraba importante y especial. Ya no pudo pensar nada más. La boca de Emmet se estrelló contra la suya en una petición incontrolable.

_ No sé de donde sacas esa serenidad que a mi me falta, se supone que tendría que ser cuidadoso, pero llevo demasiado tiempo esperando por ti.

_ No tengo miedo a nada de lo que puedas darme, es como si toda mi vida hubiera estado sin alimento.

_ No quiero privarte de nada preciosa y controlarme está siendo muy difícil.

_ Emmet, solo quiero que seas tú.

Entre besos y caricias torpes sus cuerpos quedaron desnudos. Frente a frente, con las mismas ansias, la misma necesidad. ¿De qué servía la experiencia si en el momento más importante no hacia acto de presencia? Instinto solo eso.

Sus manos grandes fueron recorriendo el cuerpo de Alice igual que sus ojos lo hacían con sus objetivos a través de las lentes de su cámara, aprendiendo cada detalle, sintiendo su calor, notando su respiración dentro de su boca. Alice sintió su miembro duro apoyado en su vientre y en contra de lo que siempre

había pensado, su cuerpo lo recibió con tal normalidad que se extrañó de si misma.

Una sensación entre cálida y natural le recorrió su cuerpo, era como vivir un momento que ya había conocido. ¿Era posible que dos personas se encontraran después de mucho tiempo de espera?

Lo miró a los ojos queriendo mostrarle sus pensamientos.

_ Entiendo lo que estás sintiendo mi cielo, porque tú eres lo que yo estaba buscando.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama sentándola sobre sus piernas, acariciando sus brazos. Levantó su barbilla y vio dos estrellas iluminado sus ojos.

Puede haber muchas cosas que hagan a un hombre sentirse el rey del mundo, y lo que vio en ellos fue más que un premio.

La levantó impulsándola hacia la cama tumbándose a su lado. Sus besos lentos una locura, la respuesta el cielo. Sus caricias obteniendo todo lo que esperaba de manera rápida, ávida, despierta. Nunca había sentido responder de esa manera ante una muestra de amor. Alice lo estaba llevando sin saber, a la locura. Tuvo que frenar los impulsos que su cuerpo le pedía, acorralarlos en la punta de sus dedos, de sus manos, recurrir a toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no introducirse en ella de inmediato, pero cuanto más luchaba, Alice más difícil se lo ponía.

Sus insinuantes movimientos, sus gemidos bajitos, el temblor de su cuerpo, el sentir como su piel se erizaba ante sus toques. Fue imposible resistirse cuando olió su sexo y probó su sabor. Miró la cara de Alice, la vio morderse los labios y estrujar entre sus manos las sábanas en un puño.

_ Estoy loco por estar dentro de ti, quiero retener ese momento, pero no me estás ayudando nada. Todo tu cuerpo me está clamando que no haya más esperas y yo necesito saber que tú lo deseas tanto como yo.

Lo miró a los ojos y su frase fue tan sencilla como hermosa.

_ Por favor, no más esperas.

Y no las hubo, su miembro lento y seguro encontró la entrada de un paraíso que lo esperaba húmedo y tierno, suave y estrecho, caliente y deseoso. Siguió empujando despacio hasta topar con algo que no esperaba y la miró con

ternura, pidiendo permiso.

Asintió en un gesto vergonzoso y comedido, como quien acepta ser inexperta, como quien duda de estar entregando algo de valor, miedosa por su inexperiencia, vacilante por las consecuencias, ¿y si no era suficiente para Emmet?

Todas y cada una de las preguntas, de las dudas, se convirtieron en una sola respuesta cuando lo sintió llenando todo su interior. Una punzada como un aguijón fuerte seguida de otras más pequeñas, recorrieron su vagina, como pequeños espasmos recorrieron sus piernas, que automáticamente se flexionaron sin autorización y notó como sus labios se apretaban para no articular ningún sonido.

Se aferró a sus hombros sin dejar de mirarlo e inclinó su cabeza en señal de respuestas.

_ Ya no dolerá más mi vida, ya no más.

Sonrió entre nerviosa y satisfecha por esas palabras. Quieta esperando dudosa el siguiente movimiento de Emmet, sin saber como desde su ignorancia podía satisfacerlo, queriendo hacerlo sentir todo lo que ella estaba percibiendo.

Notó sus primeros movimientos muy lentos y oyó las frases más dulces para dos que jamás había escuchado.

_ Dejame moverme dentro de ti. Lo haré todo lo despacio que me sea posible. No te estreches corazón, tu cuerpo se está abriendo para mí. Deja que suceda y cuando sientas como te llega ese placer que no conoces, muévete conmigo. Fue sintiendo todas y cada una de las entradas de Emmet, lentas y profundas, notando como por momentos el dolor, la sensación de presión, y la tensión de sus músculos fue desapareciendo hasta convertirse en algo diferente. Su cuerpo pedía cosas que ella no sabía como cumplir. Como un instinto, como una llamada toda ella comenzó a anticiparse a los movimientos de Emmet y vio el rostro de éste gesticular apretando sus labios y cerrando sus ojos.

_ ¿No lo estoy haciendo bien?, enseñame Emmet, enseñame.

_ Abrió los ojos y la miró sonriendo.

_ Todo a su tiempo preciosa, pero no aprendas demasiado deprisa o seré hombre muerto.

Su cara pintó sus mejillas de rojo, pero esta vez no de vergüenza sino de

orgullo, el mismo que le dio valor para aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas, la fuerza de sus encuentros.

_ Mi niña, no me hagas esto dejame hacerte disfrutar todo lo posible, ve despacio, siénteme, dejame sentirte, no quiero prisas, no quiero que las tengas, no hoy no ahora, ya tendremos tiempo.

Pasó sus brazos debajo de su cuerpo, llevando sus manos hasta sus nalgas para unirla más a él, y sintió completamente su polla dentro del cuerpo de Alice hundida en su calor, un calor que lo estaba fulminado.

_ Cielo sigue a tu ritmo, yo me adaptaré, busca lo que está por llegar, eso es, no te niegues a sentirlo, así así.

Fue uniéndose a sus movimientos, primero descontrolados, como una yegua desbocada buscando llegar y a la vez huir, para luego cabalgar juntos. Estocadas lentas, pero fuertes y precisas, observando en su cara el placer que le proporcionaba. Lo veía en su cara de espera, en sus gemidos sin control, altos casi en gritos, en la fuerza de sus manos sobre sus hombros, en su cabeza agitándose hacia un lado y luego el otro, notando como sus piernas se flexionaban aún más hasta acorralar su cintura. Siguió viéndolo en su sudor, que hacía que sus cuerpos resbalasen uno contra otro. Pero lo más hermoso vino cuando la vio abrir sus ojos, mirarlo con deseo y amor infinito, como quien agradece lo que vive, lo que siente, lo que ya no dejaría jamás de necesitar. Besó su boca y ahogó su último gemido como intuyendo su llegada, su final. La vio temblar bajo sus brazos, sintió su electricidad, el placer de Alice llenó su alma, aguantó hasta el límite, esperando que acabara, para dar marcha atrás y salir de ella, regando con su semen su cuerpo.

Cayó exhausto, vencido pero glorioso, no supo en que momento su mente le avisó que no podía acabar dentro de ella, que no había tomado ninguna precaución. Sintió las manos delicadas y suaves de Alice sobre sus hombros, su respiración ahora más serena sobre su nuca, y su pierna recostarse sobre su cintura. Alzó uno de sus brazos y la rodeó para acercarla aún más, volvió su rostro y observó a una imagen curiosa mirarlo descaradamente.

_ ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

_ Yo no tengo ninguna referencia por lo que no puedo saber, pero quiero que sepas que jamás había sentido algo así, seguro que me queda mucho por

aprender pero no soy tonta, más bien diría que avispada.

Emmet la miraba fijamente con el entrecejo cada vez más fruncido, ¿cómo es que tenía tantas ganas de hablar, cuando él solo sentía ganas de abrazarla y dormir a su lado?, y siguió escuchando una tras otras todas las preguntas y respuestas que así misma se iba proporcionando, hasta que la escuchó referirse a sus relaciones con otras mujeres, notando su inseguridad.

_ Cielo, ¿podrías parar un momento y escucharme? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?, ¿A qué tienes miedo?

Se dio la vuelta y la unió en un abrazo fuerte, uniendo su frente a la de Alice, hablando en una frecuencia solo para dos.

_ Decirte que no había estado antes con una mujer, sería una mentira que nadie se creería ni en este mundo ni en el siguiente, pero hay una diferencia entre lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí y todo lo anterior que yo haya experimentado, y de lo que por supuesto no pienso molestarme en hablar. Eso cariño es pasado, y esto aquí y ahora es donde comienza nuestro presente juntos. Sé lo que estás deseando escuchar, y lo hubiera dicho mucho antes si tu parte de cotorra se hubiera cansado y me lo hubiera permitido. Alice, te quiero, antes, ahora y mañana y el siguiente y el siguiente, y así será para siempre. Nada de lo que haya vivido puede compararse a lo que hemos compartido juntos, ¿sabes por qué?, porque de alguna manera, por alguna razón tú eras a la que mujer que yo estaba esperando. Aleja esas ideas de tu preciosa cabeza sobre tus torpezas o tu inexperiencia y emprendamos un camino juntos. No solo ha sido la primera vez para ti, no me refiero al sexo, me refiero a lo que está dentro, a lo que nos ha llevado a ser uno, lo que ha conseguido que seas capaz de entregarte a mi, y yo de ser capaz de recibirlo. Dime que sientes lo mismo porque me estoy volviendo loco.

_ Te amo demasiado y me duele.

_ Gracias a dios, ya somos dos.

La besó todo lo suave que sus emociones le permitían en ese momento, marcando con sus labios los de aquella preciosa mujer que seguramente le haría perder la razón de más de una manera, a la que su corazón antes que su razón, había elegido. Tapó su cuerpo con la manta de piel que cubría su cama y recordó la pequeña historia que sucedió cuando la compró. Se encontraba en

Australia y la vieja vendedora la eligieron para él no sin antes decirle que cubriría el cuerpo especial de una hermosa mujer. Sin duda alguna el destino estaba escrito y el suyo estaba entre sus brazos. Apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza pronunciando en oración las palabras que así mismas se repetía su corazón, te amo, te amo...

….

Demasiado pronto y demasiada gente. Parecía que nadie entendía la noche mágica que ella había vivido. Edward no la había dejado dormir más que minutos sueltos, sus caricias habían llenado su cuerpo y sus besos habían sido interminables. La palabra boda sonaba por su cabeza tan alto que era extraño pensar que no lo hubieran escuchado los demás. Lara se afanaba en reorganizar un número incalculable de cajas con fotografías sobre la mesa del despacho, mientras que Peter le acercaba luz directa para facilitarle la búsqueda. Su salvación, Edward con dos tazas de café humeante, un bollo azucarado en su boca y un guiño de complicidad.

Le extendió el café y acercó su cara a la de Bella para que mordiera el chocolate y el azúcar viendo como ésta se llenaba todo el labio. Lo lamió despacio.

_ Creeme está más sabroso de tu boca.

En ese mismo instante la atención se desvió hacia la puerta del despacho. Alice y Emmet se apresuraban a entrar acomodándose juntos y con las manos entrelazadas en un pequeño sofá.

_ Estupendo, ¿algún espectador más?, aún quedan asientos.

_ De alguna manera queremos darte nuestro apoyo, son demasiadas fotografías.

_ Pues siento decir que al único que necesito es a Emmet además de una bandeja de plata. No sigas instalando el proyector.

_ Quisiera saber cual es tu técnica, pero me resulta imposible adivinarla.

_ Edward es sencillo, Bella quiere reconocerlo de la misma manera que lo vio, con su rostro reflejado y al revés. Bien por ti Bella.

_ Hagamos una demostración Emmet y comprobaran donde quiero llegar. Emmet pasó la vista rápida por la habitación y se dirigió hacia una mesita

supletoria que contenía una bandeja sobre la cual se apoyaba una licorera y unas copas de cristal. Fue a retirar todos los objetos cuando escuchó a Bella.

_ Emmet necesitamos una.

Sonrió, su hermana no había perdido detalle de todas y cada una de sus charlas, recomposición de la escena, si señor.

Se acercó a Bella y ésta colocó la copa exactamente en el lugar que recordaba, Emmet hizo el resto, sacó la primera foto y la proyectó sobre la bandeja.

_ Ese no es.

Repitió la operación.

_ No.

Acompañó a la contestación con la negativa de su rostro. Levantó la vista para observar como seis ojos atentos la miraban y vio a sus respectivos dueños sonreír.

_ Esto puede durar minutos, horas o días. Será agotador, pero Emmet y Peter serán los únicos que se turnaran. Lara seguirá con sus investigaciones, Edward tiene demasiado trabajo esta semana y Alice tiene una tarea demasiado importante que cumplir.

_ ¿Importante, yo?, pero si no entiendo nada de todo esto.

_ Alice, le he pedido a Bella que sea mi esposa, y ella ha aceptado, creo que tu misión es comprar el traje de novia más bonito que encuentres en Londres antes del próximo fin de semana.

Como en un acto reflejo Bella alcanzó la copa en el aire. Emmet tan asombrado como feliz había dejado caer la bandeja al suelo. Lara no podía contener las risas uniéndola a pequeños aplausos, y Peter sonreía a su hijo orgulloso de su felicidad.

_ Bueno ya que estamos todos informados manos a la obra, no hay un minuto que perder, me gustaría como regalo de bodas para mi futuro esposo ponerle identificación a un rostro.

Alice seguía sin moverse.

_ Vamos, vamos Alice, te diría que me es indiferente casarme tal y como estoy, pero no soportaría el resto de mi vida, tus quejas cuando vieras las fotografías.

¿Emmet, me harás el gran honor?

_ Sin duda alguna.

_ Bien Edward, sal a la calle y demuéstrame de qué te han servido tantos años de estudio y tantos clientes influyentes, y por supuesto lo ansioso que estás por hacerme legalmente tu mujer.

Se acercó a ella y la estrechó en un impulso rápido besando su boca con tanto entusiasmo que arrasó su boca.

_ Dime que anillo quieres princesa, si no existe lo harán para ti.

_ Sorprendeme.

_ Te prometo que siempre lo haré.

Se deshizo de su abrazo con un movimiento juguetón y una caricia simulada en un roce. Disimulando su enamoramiento, lo miró a los ojos en los que se reflejaban muchas promesas.

Edward mordió sus labios, las entendía todas, cada gesto de su futura compañera era una señal y él era experto en su lenguaje.

VASCO CARIÑO ESTE PENSAMIENTO ME VINO POR TI, GRACIAS

Nota: Las mujeres creemos cuando somos jóvenes, al menos la mayoría, que siempre recordaremos nuestra primera experiencia sexual, ¡la pérdida de la virginidad!, puede que sea así, pero la experiencia a mí me ha demostrado, que a veces, no porque se tenga mala memoria, aquellos momentos se van llenado por un lado de carencias y por otro de recuerdos hermosos que en el mismo instante no supimos apreciar. Al principio recordamos al chico, su cara sus gestos o su voz, puede que algunas olviden su nombre, pero poco a poco, aparecen las sensaciones que de alguna manera estuvieron presentes y que no fuimos capaces de percibir. Las que no han vivido esa magia, piensan más en como desearían que ocurriera, y se debaten en dudas preguntándose quien o como será. Eso depende del futuro, y lo que amamos de él es que no lo conocemos, por eso es maravilloso y desconcertante.

Si consideramos que esa primera vez entregamos un montón de sentimientos denominados con sustantivos maravillosos, (curiosidad, ternura, expectación, inexperiencia, miedo, lujuria, ambigüedad, ansiedad, torpeza, delicadeza, etc..) no se acabarían en el diccionario, sería igual que pensar, que una sola vez no es suficiente para que describirla como la primera, o la única vez, así

que como me gusta ser muy generosa conmigo misma, soy de las que piensa que si en cada ocasión que lo hacemos ponemos un solo sustantivo, siempre será como la primera vez.

Al final de un largo camino, aprendemos que todo está en como permanece dentro de nosotros, aunque sin duda la lección más hermosa es que siempre puede ser como la primera. Cada día puede ser el primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la "publicante": No sé si lo sabréis, pero Anitina escribe los capítulos y yo se los publico (una personita de FanFiction xD). Pero hay un problema, estas Navidades me voy y estaré sin internet, así que no creo que pueda subir los capítulos hasta después del 8 de enero. Siento mucho las molestias, pero intentaré subir un doble capítulo de recompensa la próxima vez que pueda publicar (tal vez suba dos en distintos días de la semana).<strong>

**Un saludo de mi parte y otro de esta fantástica escritora, Anitina. Siempre agradece palabras de apoyo.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

**"Ten algo de paciencia"**

**Bueno Patrisanto te tocó. Esta semana ha sido tu cumpleaños, poco más que no sean mis palabras, mis renglones o mis risas compartidas, puedo regalarte. Ya sé que no es gran cosa y que te mereces mucho más, quizá pueda incluso leerte un trocito, con esa voz sexosa que tanto te llama la atención. Espero que lo disfrutes corazón.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_ Creo que deberías descansar un rato Bella, si Edward vuelve después de tantas horas y nos ve en el mismo lugar me colgará por no tener cuidado de ti.

_ Emmet, Edward es un ogro a veces, pero te aseguro que se como calmarlo. Yo me preocuparía más por Alice, jajajaja, no creo que con lo que le gustan las compras vuelva pronto.

_ He perdido la cuenta de los mensajes que me ha enviado, está realmente feliz, me asusta que sea tan infantil con todo lo que está sucediendo.

_ No es infantil Emmet, te lo aseguro. Estos últimos días para ella no han sido nada fáciles, que digo, más bien debería pensar que han sido horrorosos, lo único que está haciendo es evadir un poco todo el dolor que siente, con la única alegría que parece que compartiremos todos. Por cierto, esta noche llamaré a Charlie, no se como decírselo.

_ ¿Y por qué no esperas y vamos juntos para contarle todo?

_ No, no, y no. Emmet nunca, escuchame bien, nunca pondría en peligro ese lugar y mucho menos a Charlie. Ninguno de los que nos amenazan debe conocer el único sitio donde en un momento podríamos refugiarnos, espero al menos que ellos no lo hayan descubierto ya. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos y no quiero poner en riesgo a papa. En cuanto a contarle algo que no esté referido a la boda, me niego completamente. Charlie ya sufrió demasiado, la muerte de mama, el superar su alcoholismo, el empezar una vida solo con mucho esfuerzo, todo eso es más que suficiente para él. No quiero nada que me distraiga Emmet, nada, somos capaces y estamos dispuestos a todo.

_ ¿Cuántos secretos os estáis contando?

Se acercó a ella con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, estaba ilusionado, había o al menos pensaba que había encontrado el anillo más hermoso para su princesa.

Las horas que habían pasado desde que la dejó en manos de Emmet y Peter se habían hecho eternas. Pensar que en días sería su esposa lo llenaba de una satisfacción que no sabía explicar, pero que sentía por todo su ser. Pensar en ello parecía aliviarle el agrío sabor del peligro que corría Bella y su familia. Besó sus labios con hambre de horas, nacida de la necesidad de protegerla, de envolverla en sus brazos y asegurarse de qué nada podría sucederle jamás.

_ Umm, Umm. Tus besos me dicen cuanto me has echado de menos, creo que me alejaré de ti algunas horas cada día.

_ Voy a perdonarte lo que dices, porque estoy feliz, creo que lo que he encontrado, es perfecto para ti.

_ Quiero verlo, quiero verlo.

_ No tan deprisa. ¿Has comido?, ¿y la medicación?. Emmet dime que ha descansado algo.

_ Lo siento Edward, es terca como una mula, lo he intentado, pero ya ves yo no tengo tus armas.

_ Preciosa tú solas te has castigado. No hay anillo hasta que no comamos, me encargue de tu brazo y descanses.

_ Esto no es justo, verlo seguro que me relajaría mucho más.

_ ¿Otro chantaje?, no te funcionara esta vez.

Lo miró seductora, poniendo cara de niña entre enfadada y melosa. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente cubriéndolo con el baño de sus pestañas para abrirlos nuevamente y mirarlo dulcemente.

_ Te aseguro que eso tampoco funcionará en este momento. Tendrías que esforzarte mucho más.

Volvió a besarla, la boca de Bella lo envolvía en una dulzura exquisita, tantas veces iniciaba un solo beso sin intenciones de ser vencido como tantas caía en sus redes. Se apartó de su boca sintiendo necesidad de más.

_ Lo siento, esta vez gano yo. Arriba princesa, vamos a pedir que nos preparen algo y luego veré si te mereces o no este regalo. Emmet quedate con nosotros, me imagino que Alice no volverá hasta haber cerrado todos los comercios de Londres.

_ Peter está en la biblioteca, creo que repasando las cuentas de la Empresa. Me permití sugerirle, no se si hice bien, que tuviera todos los números y

operaciones de estos dos últimos trimestres disponibles. Me gustaría saber, si alguno de ellos ha podido invertir o hacer algún movimiento extraño con capital derivado.

_ Bien pensado nena, pero es algo que yo reviso casi mensualmente y te aseguro que no hay nada digno de mención. No obstante creo que tenerlo entretenido con algo que además sabe hacer muy bien, es beneficioso. Eres una niña muy aplicada y muy mandona.

_ ¿Eso significa que puedo ver mi regalo ahora?

_ Jajaja, no de eso nada.

Se acercó a su oído y antes de hablar pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, humedeciéndolo e impregnándose de su olor. Pan, era su alimento, Bella olía a tantas cosas necesarias para él, el olor de su cuello en ese momento era su hambre, su calor, el mismo que le hacía sentir solo al acercarse a ella.

_ Podría comerte ahora mismo, no me sigas tentando, no juegues a ser fuerte porque te aseguro que me estoy controlando más de lo que quisiera. No habrá nada hasta que estemos solos tú y yo.

La sintió temblar de los pies a la cabeza, vio su piel teñirse de frío cuando sus palabras fueron recorriendo sus sentidos. Sopló entonces sobre su nuca, mientras que uno de sus dedos recorría su hombro. La respuesta inmediata casi lo desarma. Pensar en ella respondiendo de esa manera a sus caricias era perderse y en su mente ver la única imagen que lo hacía ser diferente, hundido en ella.

…

_ Dime que es verdad y no me he imaginado el número de compras que ha hecho Alice. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con todo eso?, no voy a usar ni la mitad.

_ Yo me atrevería a decirte que mucho menos de la mitad nena, si por mí fuera después de la boda, te tendría desnuda para mí durante una larguísima luna de miel.

_ Edward,

Corrió hasta él estrellándose contra su pecho, en sus brazos, los únicos para ella capaces de hacerle olvidar el resto del mundo.

_ Sé que nunca tendré frío si estoy a tu lado, que nunca tendré miedo si estoy entre tus brazos, qué nunca me sentiré vacía si estás dentro de mí.

_ Has empezado muy bien, si sigues así pronto será tuyo el anillo, vamos nena sigue un poco más, estoy deseando que me rindas.

_ Nada de lo que pronuncie mi boca podrá superar tu promesa cariño, nada. Llevó sus brazos hasta sus hombros mirando los ojos del amor, ese que no miente, el que no guarda nada, el que solo es luz en medio de toda la oscuridad, ese que de la misma manera que calma tempestades, es capaz de despertar volcanes. Se perdió en ellos, era incomprensible haber entrado tantas veces en ellos, y seguir desorientada cuando miraba en su interior.

_ Desnudate para mí, hazlo despacio, quiero verte antes de hacerte el amor tantas veces que me pidas parar.

La besó con furia, de una manera salvaje, no dudó jamás que era su mujer, que de alguna manera no era él quien había elegido, sino ella la que lo había salvado de una vida monótona. Su lengua incesante y despierta buscando la de Bella en un barrido constante de su boca, saboreando su interior, comiendo la miel que le ofrecía, sus labios siempre dispuestos, tiernos, cálidos, húmedos, carnosos. Sus manos se enrollaron en su pelo, como cadenas aprisionándolos a sus dedos. No había ternura en ese momento, solo posesión, demostrarse así mismo cada vez que la tocaba, que era el dueño de lo más hermoso que tenía. Sentirla sin resistencia alguna era más de lo que podía soportar. Bajó una de sus manos a través de su espalda hasta sus nalgas uniéndola a su cuerpo, haciendo sentirle el grado de su excitación. Ningún animal salvaje podría lamentarse jamás de ser en esos momentos tan poseído por una mujer, por la llamada constante y permanente de un cuerpo por unirse al suyo.

La vio bajar uno de los finos tirantes de su simple vestido, para ver como caía luego el otro, hasta sentirlo caer al suelo. Solo unas pequeñas braguitas cubrían ese cuerpo hecho para el placer, su placer. En alerta todos sus sentidos. La piel de su princesa lo llamaba sin voces entendibles y su olor lo embriagaba de manera letal.

Se retiró de ella para verla a una pequeña distancia. Dos lunares perfectos en el valle de sus pechos, esos que lamía cada vez que la poseía, esos que parecían dibujados para ser adorados.

Bella llevó sus dedos hasta la orilla de sus braguitas para terminar de desnudarse para él, el pudor tan lejos como la reserva. Nada entre ambos, sólo el deseo permanente de ser uno.

_ No lo hagas, dejalas donde están, concedeme ese privilegio, hoy quiero ser quien las quite, mi boca quien las rompa y mi nariz quien se impregne de lo que solo tú puedes darme.

Sonrió a su hombre viendo en él, el hambre que toda mujer necesita para ser valiente, para ser más cada vez, para no rendirse ante cualquier petición. Coqueteó con sus ojos, con sus labios y arrastró su cabello con sus manos alejándolo de su rostro para llevarlo hasta su espalda. Como una preciosa heroína de la Edad Media que se entrega a su señor.

_ Quizás no lo entenderías en millones de años, pero nunca estaré preparado para tanta belleza.

Sin dejar de mirarla desabrocho su camisa con una rapidez tan torpe como su deseo en esos momentos de poseerla, para continuar con sus pantalones. Desnudos enfrentados sus cuerpos, con el mismo ansia, rozándose sus carnes trémulas, sobresaltadas y palpitantes por la espera.

La tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama, su cama, de los dos, donde no existen principios ni fin, donde todo son confidencias, donde cada quien puede ser uno mismo sin temor a ser juzgado, donde los juegos de amor, no tiene límites, donde uno es preso y libre al mismo tiempo, donde se puede volar sin red sin tener miedo a la altura.

Su preciosa princesa le estaba quemando con la temperatura de su piel, pensar en su coño caliente le consumía. Su polla latía al ritmo de un corazón agitado, nervioso buscando paz. El hada de los cuentos más hermosos unida a la bruja más hechicera y poderosa de todas las leyendas, lo aclamaban sin detenerse. Se separó de ella para recoger una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y la depositó junto a la almohada.

_ Aún no nena, aún no.

Arrancó sin ninguna piedad sus bragas tirando con ambas manos de ellas y las llevó hasta su boca, lamiendo con su lengua la tela que aún quedaba.

Ese gesto excitó a Bella hasta los límites de gemir sin reservar y llamarlo con desesperación. Oírla, música para sus oídos.

_ Shshsss, shshss, no querrás princesa que nadie sepa lo que va a pasar ahora aquí.

Bella tapó su boca con una mano y lo miró sabiendo lo que vendría. En ese momento leyó en sus ojos todas y cada una de las peticiones que le estaba haciendo. Sería imposible soportar en silencio tanto placer, tanta agonía. Su respiración acelerada y violenta se lo estaba indicando.

Lo que vio en ese momento la dejó casi sin aliento. Edward agarró la sabana por uno de sus bordes, hasta hacer girones una tira de la misma. El cuerpo de Bella tembló con el sonido de la tela al rasgarse.

Edward tomo el girón entre sus manos y lo llevó hasta su boca, envolviéndola y atándola sobre su cabeza, y se acercó a besar su boca por encima de la tela, mordiendo y comiendo con furia.

Se estaba consumiendo por dentro, ver a Edward tan posesivo, tan ardiente la estaba volviendo loca.

_ No sabes hasta que punto puedes hacerme perder la cordura, ni las cosas que sueño contigo, ni lo que desean hacerte mis manos.

Oyendo sus palabras comenzó a pellizcarle un pezón, primero lento, luego más violento hasta dejar la marca de sus dientes, estirándolo y soltándolo, para luego lamerlo suavemente.

Frío, calor, dolor, placer, y vuelta a empezar. La espiral de las sensaciones danzando al unísono, y su cuerpo sintiendo cada una de ellas en la misma medida.

La boca de Edward mordiendo ahora su vientre, sintiendo el raspar de su barba arañar suave su piel preparada para tanto deleite.

Bella sentía estar entre dos caminos destinados al mismo final, la gloria, uno lento que le hacía desear, rogar, cabalgar, correr, y otro rápido que solo pretendía concluir, llegar, alcanzar.

Sus palabras ahogadas en un trozo de tela, sus murmullos seseantes en completa rendición.

Sus piernas se abrieron en un ruego y Edward lo atendió como un súbdito cumple las órdenes de su rey. Su boca selló su coño en un beso mordido, su clítoris duro y deslizante envolvió su cara de los flujos de esa mujer que lo tenía perdido.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas abriéndolas y cargándolas sobre sus hombros para tener mejor acceso, abrió la cajita y tomó el anillo de su interior. Al mismo tiempo que se introducía en el interior de Bella de una manera tortuosamente lenta, fue colocando el anillo sobre su dedo.

Bella no podía resistir tanto placer y tanta ternura. Como siempre Edward era capaz de hacer caminar juntos al equilibrio y la sin razón. Siempre las dos caras de un hombre brusco y tierno, tosco y amable, amante y amado, pero siempre un hombre.

Lo sintió tan dentro como en ese momento sus sentidos se lo permitían, debería estar prohibido que cualquier ser humano pudiera sentir tanto al mismo tiempo.

Movimientos fuertes, persistentes e incansables, la ternura en sus manos, en su polla la impaciencia.

Miró el cuerpo de Bella ondeando, serpenteando sobre la sabana y sus manos sobre su cabeza. Un cuerpo preparado para el poder de la lujuria más exquisita.

_ Sigue así nena, sigue sintiéndome en silencio. Eso es, no dejes de moverte para mí.

Miró el anillo brillando en su dedo, frágil y delicado como toda ella, y duro como el diamante, así era Bella.

Ella siguió sus ojos y miró su mano, un precioso aro de brillantes envolvía su dedo. Nadie necesitaba sellar fuera de ellos dos el pacto que ya existía.

Sus ojos se cerraron al notar un nuevo empuje de Edward sintiendo su polla hasta el fondo de su vagina, tocando las paredes de su vientre. Donde el placer ya es inevitable, y retenerlo sería la perdición.

_ Así, así es como te veo siempre. Así es como te siento aunque no estés presente. Pensar en ti es sentir nena, sentirme vivo. Dámelo cielo, dámelo todo.

Y atendiendo a sus peticiones no hubo restricciones, ninguna duda, ninguna espera. Se entregó a todo lo que Edward le daba, le pedía, le rogaba para sí, sintiendo que tenía el mundo a sus pies.

Con mucho cuidado salió de ella quitó el trozo de tela de su boca y la volvió poniendo un par de almohadas bajo su vientre, viendo sus mejillas rojas, retiró el pelo de su cara y mordió su boca.

_ Aún queda nena, no te rindas, queda lo mejor.

Lamió su cara, su lengua arrastrándose a través de su rostro, loco, como un lobo que olfatea y degusta a su presa. Estaba reteniendo lo que necesitaba más de lo que podía, más allá de lo imaginable. Se sintió por ello poderoso, capaz de llevarla hasta límites nunca descritos.

_ Juegos duros nena, dime de quien eres, a quien le perteneces.

_ Tuya Edward, solo a ti.

_ Eso es cariño solo yo, yo el único que puede tomarte de cualquier manera, solo el que puede exigirte y date más de lo que me pidas. ¿Sientes como estoy por ti? Siento que muero y sin embargo sigo vivo dentro de ti.

Fue invadiendo su precioso culo con empujes lentos de su polla, desesperado por enterrarse completamente dentro de ella.

No dejó ni un momento de mirar su rostro, controlando sus envites para no producir dolor, y comenzó el juego para prolongar el momento.

Nueve envites en su culo, fuera, respiración, uno en su coño. Ocho envites en su culo, fuera, respiración, dos en su coño.

Siete envites ahora en su culo, una cuenta interminable, respiración, tres lentos en su coño ardiendo.

Sin parar como quien no acabará jamás de llegar al final que ansia, casi rozando la desesperación, volvió a ver la expresión de la belleza exhausta, pura, nítida como un ángel y se dejó llevar a cualquier parte que ella quisiera llevarlo. Rígido su cuerpo, dura, erecta su polla luchando por capturar por permanecer el mayor tiempo posible presa del placer, hasta derramar dentro de Bella todo lo que tenía para darle.

Dejó resbalar sus manos a través de las curvas de su espalda bañada en sudor. Bella mordía las sábanas presa del nuevo clímax al que había sucumbido.

Besó su boca llevando saliva de sus labios a los de Bella, secos por su respiración agitada, besos de calma devastadora, besos de unirse para encontrar de nuevo la paz, besos de clemencia, besos de quien espera que siempre habrá más. Son besos de madrugada, besos que solo oyen los amantes, besos testigos de amaneceres.

La colocó frente a él y acercó la cajita abriéndola y mostrándole dos sencillas alianzas.

_ ¿Aún hay más?

_ Estas son para los dos, las que a los ojos de los demás dirán de quien eres y a quien pertenezco.

_ Bella la tomó en sus manos y vio su inscripción - ahora y siempre, todo. El mostró la suya, - en cualquier lugar-

La cara de Bella gesticuló una sonrisa mimosa, esas palabras siempre las llevaría en su corazón, pero ahora en aquel momento se le grabaron en su alma, Edward no dejaría de sorprenderla jamás.

_ No podrías nunca darme nada más, lo tengo todo.

_ No deseo otra cosa princesa, solo eso.

En muy contadas ocasiones, sentimos que el aire abandona nuestros pulmones, y aun así podemos seguir respirando, el corazón encabritado da un salto, y nuestra garganta es incapaz de tragar, nuestro cuerpo parece carne trémula abandonada. Las lágrimas se reúnen agolpándose en nuestros ojos deseosas de salir a la luz, y nuestra mente en fiesta, deja de controlar lo que necesitamos, para solo sentir. La magnitud de lo que experimentamos es imposible de describir y la única referencia que tenemos es que cuando pasa seguimos vivos, es como volver de algún lugar que no visitaremos nunca más, que incluso segundos después no recordamos. ¿La nada?, ¿el todo? Yo pienso que es un lugar intermedio, porque no llegamos a perder nada y si ganarlo todo. Y sin embargo necesitamos retenerlo, agarrarnos para no caer. Quienes han sentido alguna vez un ataque de pánico o de ansiedad, podrían sentirse identificados, quienes sienten vacíos o soledad también, quienes se mantienen sin esperanzas lo viven cada día, quienes no se arriesgan, quienes no luchan, quienes soportan o resisten lo que no desean, quienes niegan la verdad, quienes defienden sus principios, quienes se implican, quienes se esconden, pero sobre todos los que aman porque ellos sienten pánico, sienten la soledad y la ausencia del otro, saben el alcance del amor, se arriesgan , soportan y luchan y sobre todo se comprometen en pactos para siempre . El alcance, los límites de estos sentimientos se encuentran en el infinito y llegar a él para algunos es el logro

de toda una vida, para otros un solo instante.

Para ti mi sol.

…

Tres días de duro trabajo, de noches enteras arropada junto a Edward, pensando, esperando, sin rendirse, deseando encontrar un rostro, ponerle nombre, conocer su juego, saber por qué. La voluntad en pie, pero ninguna pista, nada que pudiera alentarla a seguir. Horas sin sueño, cansancio acumulado, y la mente en tensión.

Recordó al pequeño Azor, sumido en la tristeza de su jaula, de su lucha por ser libre, enfrentado entre el juego de volar y sus cadenas.

Siendo tan frágil no se rindió y cuando consiguió adaptarse, surcó los cielos más hermosos, cielos que habían esperado por él.

Sin hacer ruido y con movimientos lentos, se desprendió del abrazo de Edward, se abrigó rodeando su cuerpo con una manta, y salió del dormitorio dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca.

Ella tampoco se rendiría, tenía una vida hermosa por delante que proteger, un camino para recorrer y lo haría a toda costa.

Su madre tampoco se rindió, ahora lo entendía. Tanto tiempo de dolor solo fue para no abandonarla, para seguir a su lado, para prepararla a caminar, a encontrar su destino en ese camino de doble sentido, la felicidad y el sufrimiento.

Llegó al despacho encendiendo las luces y cerrando las puertas para hacer ese trabajo a solas.

Una a una fue visionando las fotografías que quedaban. Serena, como quien sabe que llegará el momento, que encontrará la solución, la respuesta.

Dos horas después en su rostro una preciosa sonrisa. El esfuerzo y la recompensa. Ahí estaba. Al fin.

Acercó la foto aún mas a la luz, no había duda alguna. Era él, lo reconocería de cualquier manera.

El milagro, curiosa palabra cuando había descubierto a su enemigo, estudió detenidamente su rostro, sus facciones, sus ojos. Quería conocer su interior,

saber a quien se enfrentaba, descubrir sus motivos, no dejar nada al azar. Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos su perfil, y sintió con éstos temblaban. Se repuso intentando controlar todas y cada una de sus emociones, por mucho que doliera pensar que ese desconocido podía arrebatarle su precioso mundo, no era más que un hombre.

Un sinfín de pensamientos en su cabeza para poder cercarlo, para llegar hasta el principio de todo, los comienzos, miles de preguntas.

Sintió frío justo en el momento en que unos brazos la rodeaban bañándola de una calidez conocida. Su olor, sus labios posados suaves sobre su cabeza, su respiración serena, y su fuerza al estrecharla. Abandonó su cuerpo contra su torso, el reposo, el descanso del guerrero había llegado. Ahora durante un tiempo les tocaría a otros, tenía que descansar.

Miró la cara de Edward solicitando en silencio lo que necesitaba. Vio a cercarse su boca como si lo hiciera a cámara lenta, como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo y su cuerpo pudiera levitar. No sintió nada más solo la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Edward se apresuró a tomarla en brazos al mismo tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo se volvía más pesado y se resbalaba entre sus manos.

_ Bella, Bella.

Pero Bella no respondía.

Aturdido, con el alma dañada, casi sin aliento, elevando el tono de sus llamadas, oyó a sus espaldas unos pasos. Se volvió con ella en brazos, su rostro demacrado, sus ojos rebosando un pánico desconocido y el latido de su corazón en una danza desquiciada llena de sombras.

_ Edward, para por el amor de Dios. Dejala reposar en el sofá. Hijo ¿no ves?, es solo un desmayo, no pasa nada, ¡Edward!, ¡Edward mirala!

Se detuvo a mirar su rostro, sus mejillas pálidas, sus labios entreabiertos apenas húmedos aún mantenían el color rojo de sus besos, sus ojos cerrados. Dirigió su mirada hacia su cuello viendo el latir de su corazón constante y tranquilo. Era igual que tener una hermosa princesa dormida en sus brazos.

Pero su alma, su corazón no entendían en esos momentos de cuentos, su imaginación parecía querer inventar mil excusas para hacerle perder el control despiadadamente.

_ Un aturdido y asombrado Lyonel se esforzaba en recomponer su uniforme para acudir rápido al lugar donde la voz de Edward, al que había casi criado, se oía con desesperación.

Lo vio arrodillado junto al cuerpo tendido de Bella, su rostro lo decía todo.

_ Señor, no hace falta que me de instrucciones.

Y sin recibirlas fue hacia el teléfono para llamar al doctor. Bella era importante para Edward, lo supo en cuanto los vio juntos la primera vez. Sabía que esa mujer, que esa preciosa niña era la vida para él.

Los pasos ligeros de Alice no se hicieron esperar.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿qué está pasando?

Miró a su alrededor viendo el rostro de Peter y la imagen de Edward acariciando las mejillas de Bella, cerca muy cerca de ella, casi midiendo su respiración.

Se tapó la boca con las manos en un intento de no hacer ningún sonido que perturbara en esos momentos los sentimientos de preocupación de Edward, y buscó los ojos de su padre en petición de una explicación.

_ Parece que Bella está agotada, no sabemos cuanto tiempo lleva sin descanso intentando llegar a alguna parte en la investigación.

Alice se acercó un poco sin querer contaminar el espacio de intimidad que esos momentos Edward precisaba para estar con Bella.

_ Edward tocala, quizás esté fría y necesite que la arropemos. Incluso podríamos llevarla hasta el dormitorio para que estuviera más cómoda al despertar. Vamos se recuperará pronto y sabes que no le gusta ser el centro de atención en ninguna parte.

Tocó su hombro esperando una respuesta.

Edward levantó la vista mostrando tanto desconsuelo en sus ojos que Alice contuvo las lágrimas para no herirlo aún más. Jamás había visto el rostro roto de su hermano, esos ojos que eran capaces de vencer, pelear, ignorar, lastimas o sufrir en silencio ahora no expresaban más que ausencia.

_ Llevaba al dormitorio Edward, la acomodaremos allí y podremos estar todos mucho más atentos a cualquier gesto.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos como si fueran alas ligeras, las mismas alas que él necesitaba para volar donde ella estuviera en esos momentos.

Un pequeño gesto de su cara y una casi imperceptible mueca de su boca y

Edward sintió el impulsó de llamarla.

_ Bella, no hubo respuesta

Un segundo intento.

_ Bella, despierta. Nada.

_ Princesa estoy aquí, despierta.

La pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, dando paso al abrir de sus preciosos ojos dormidos, como si acabara de despertar de un prolongado sueño.

Se encontró con esos ojos hermosos que eran el espejo de su amor y sintió la respiración de Edward casi contenida.

_ No vuelvas a marcharte de esa manera nena, no lo hagas.

Su cara mostro curiosidad, no sabía de qué podía estar hablando Edward pero sentía su preocupación en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

La depositó sobre la cama arropándola con las sábanas y cubriéndola sobre ésta con el cobertor. Bella estaba fría, sintió su pequeño cuerpo temblar bajo las sábanas.

_ Alice creo que deberíamos abrigarla.

_ Ahora mismo Edward, vuelvo enseguida.

…

El timbre de la puerta no tuvo que sonar. Un atento Lyonel esperaba la llegada del doctor James Scott...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la publicante: Bueno, como prometí en el último capítulo, esta semana habrá doble actualización, así que aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y hasta el viernes!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**"No me olvides nunca"**

**Este capítulo es muy especial para mí porque quisiera dedicárselo a una mamá y a una personita que crece dentro de ella, si Nenita es para ti, a la que tiento cada mañana hablando de comidas y genero antojos de profiteroles, me siento culpable cielo, muy culpable, pero hablar contigo siempre es tan dulce. Leelo bajito, hay contenidos no aptos para el bebé.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_ ¿Qué hace ese personaje aquí, en esta casa?

_Sr. Cullen yo pensé que debería llamar al médico, la señorita Swan...

Edward se detuvo y lo pensó. Era cierto, Lyonel no había hecho nada más que lo que debía y sin instrucciones, atento y presto cuando había visto a Bella, pero James no la tocaría jamás, no la expondría a sus garras ni por un instante.

_ Edward ¿qué ocurre?

_ Espera princesa.

_ Lyonel, acompaña al Señor Scott a mi despacho.

_ Ya está en él señor.

_ Bien no quiero que te extrañes de nada de lo que veas o escuches a partir de este momento Lyonel, luego habrá tiempo de explicaciones. Alice es el momento de tu entrada en escena.

_ Creo que se por donde vas Edward.

_ Pues ¿a qué estás esperando?

_ ¿Puede alguien explicarme que ocurre y qué es lo que tenéis en mente?

_ Peter James no tocará a Bella, ni tan siquiera la verá, será Alice la que finja haber sufrido un desmayo. Cuando se marche llevaremos a Bella al hospital o llamaremos al doctor Oreggiani para contarle lo sucedido. No hay tiempo que perder. Princesa Lyonel se quedará contigo, mientras atendemos y fingimos esta parodia. No tardaremos mucho te lo prometo.

_ ¿Estás seguro?, quizás fuese mejor que nos conociéramos, que pudiéramos verlo, tener acceso a sus gestos, a sus reacciones.

_ ¡Isabella!

Esta vez grito su nombre con los dientes apretados.

_ No atravesará esa puerta aunque el cielo se una con la tierra, ¿entendido?, no estoy bromeando, ni hay cabida para los chantajes. Ahora yo doy las órdenes, no se acercará a ti en ninguna proporción de medida conocida.

Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su padre.

_ Peter vete al dormitorio de Alice, yo atenderé y acompañaré a James hasta vosotros. Dile a Alice que espero de ella la mejor actuación de la historia de las debutantes.

Sus pasos pesaban, solo de imaginar en su mente que James hubiera podido atender a Bella, la misma persona sospechosa hasta ese momento de haber preparado esa dosis letal para Bella. Respiró profundo, tendría que aprender de su mujer a controlar sus emociones, a conocer a sus enemigos.

Otra cuestión lo mantenía angustiado, todo el tiempo que mantuvieran el engaño en esas horas de madrugada, sería retraso para atender a Bella.

Pasó las menos por su cabello consiguiendo solo enmarañarlo. Un solo pensamiento en su cabeza Bella. Demasiada presión para disimular.

Pero es impensable como un enemigo se engrandece en la adversidad y cuando lo vio al fondo de su despacho mirando su reloj, pensó que el tiempo era tan importante para James como para él.

_ James, buenas noches, disculpa que hayas sido avisado a estas horas, creo que Lyonel se ha extralimitado al verme y solo hizo lo que pensó era lo adecuado.

_ Tú dirás Edward ¿qué ha ocurrido?

_ Alice ha sufrido un desmayo, y hemos tenido suerte de poder percibirlo.

_ En ese caso ¿a qué esperamos? No importa la hora Edward, soy médico, ¿lo has olvidado?

No Edward no lo había olvidado, muy al contrario, ese había sido el motivo inicial por el que no llegaba a comprender como podía estar metido en ese juego peligroso, cuyo camino solo podría conducirlo a no tener conciencia.

Se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el dormitorio de Alice, donde ésta posaba dentro de la cama con los ojos cerrados y los brazos laxos.

_ Alice, soy James.

Alice abrió los ojos lentamente, como una muñeca, dejando salir de sus pulmones un pequeño suspiro entrecortado y sedoso, para volver a cerrar los ojos.

_ Alice, sé que ahora estarás cansada, suele ocurrir después de una perdida de conciencia, pero necesito tu colaboración.

Mientras que hablaba fue tocando su frente y tomando su pulso con sus dedos. Alice volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez un poco menos somnolienta.

_ James todo se quedó sin luz y las voces se iban alejando.

_ Bien por lo que me describes no parece nada importante. ¿Desde cuando no comes Alice?

_ Desde el desayuno, he estado ocupada todo el día.

_ ¿Y qué es eso que te tenía tan concentrada que no te ha dejado pensar en la comida, ni en la cena?

La interpretación de Alice tomaba su punto más álgido.

_ James estaba de compras, no podía perder tiempo. Lo dijo en voz baja y palabras entrecortadas.

James sonrió dirigiendo la mirada hacia Edward que no perdía detalle de aquella maravillosa secuencia de imágenes y palabras de esa actriz merecedora de un Oscar.

_ Bien Edward por lo que puedo observar su día ha sido agotador, y está exhausta. Su pulso es regular, más bien algo acelerado, normal después de lo sucedido, su cuerpo mantiene una temperatura natural y no hay rastro de sudor ni de constantes que deban llevarnos a pensar en algo más que cansancio. Creo Alice que deberías tomarte estos días con algo más de relajación, las tiendas no irán a ninguna parte.

Alice cerró los ojos fingiendo un cansancio extremo.

_ Bien voy a tomar su tensión arterial, no creo que haya ninguna alteración significativa pero lo haré por precaución.

Mientras que disponía el manguito sobre su brazo, preguntó.

_ ¿Cuando debes ponerte con el período Alice?

Esta no supo como pudo disimular los deseos de darle un bofetón. ¿Quien se habría creído este innombrable que deseaba mal a su familia y sus seres queridos para preguntar? Controló sus deseos de golpearlo y volvió a su maravillosa interpretación, no sin antes llevarse la mano liberada sobre su frente y gesticular como en un esfuerzo por recordar.

Cada movimiento estudiado lento y dilatado.

_ Llegará la semana próxima James, ¿es eso notable?

_ Puede serlo Alice, sobre todo si pensamos que estás agotada y podrías estar pasando tu ovulación, pero nada que merezca verdaderamente un estudio detallado. Ahora no hables y relajate.

Fue viendo el marcador de su tensiómetro, ningún dato fuera de lo normal, todo parecía correcto.

_ Todo está bien. ¿Has tenido alguna molestia, dolor, o sensación fuera de lo común en estos últimos días?

Edward miraba su reloj con insistencia, demasiado tiempo duraba aquella escena, esperaba fervientemente que no hubiera entreactos, su mujer aunque atendida sin duda alguna por Lyonel le necesitaría, seguro que le necesitaría.

Y ocurrió lo impensable.

Una preciosa Bella envuelta en un camisón sofisticado y una sedosa bata a juego semitransparente, con su pelo suelto y su piel ligeramente maquillada, hacia acto de presencia en la habitación. ¿Quién había dicho que ella no participaría en esa obra? Los guerreros acuden al combate. Lyonel acudía detrás de ella, sin dejar de mirar a su señor, portando en las manos una bandeja con una infusión caliente.

Edward controló su ira cerrando sus manos en puños. Su princesa se había ganado el más grande de todos sus castigos por desobedecerle. Bastó una mirada cálida, de piedad, de petición y permiso, para rendir sus pensamientos y su enfado a esa valiente mujer, que sin duda alguna ya era el centro de su mundo.

_ Perdonar el retraso, pero quería prepararte algo caliente Alice, creo que te vendrá bien.

James se levantó de la cama para observar por primera vez de cerca a esa mujer que parecía una diosa del Olimpo. Serena, segura, preciosa, perfecta. Sus ojos recorrieron todo su cuerpo con una atención demoledora.

Bella dirigió la vista hacia James con curiosidad, quería conocer que había detrás de todo ese plan, quienes eran, que es lo que pretendían sin conocerla, por qué a ella.

Las preguntas como disparos dados a ciegas se sucedieron entre sus miradas.

_ Tú debes ser Isabella.

_ Lo soy, y usted por lo que supongo es el médico de la familia. Lo dijo orgullosa de considerarse parte de ella.

Interrumpió sus miradas para acercarse hasta la cama de Alice, tomar la taza de la bandeja sostenerla mientras ella lo tomaba a sorbos pequeños. Sintió sus piernas flaquear y se sentó a la orilla de la cama cruzando sus manos sobre su regazo para que éstas no temblaran.

Edward no perdía detalle de sus movimientos y supo en cada momento que Bella no se encontraba totalmente recuperada para actuar y sin pensarlo inició la estrategia final.

_ Espero James que no haya sido demasiada molestia, ya sabes que siempre contamos contigo para estas cosas.

_ No te preocupes, si te digo la verdad, (lo dijo mirando nuevamente a Bella detenidamente), ha sido un verdadero placer volver a veros.

Y enseguida completó la frase para no ser descortés y sonar atrevido.

_ Sabes que podéis contar conmigo para cualquier cosa Edward, no solo soy médico e inversor, en mi tenéis un amigo.

Entre las miradas que James había dirigido a Bella y las palabras que había pronunciado un Peter callado y concentrado en las escenas dio un paso hacia el frente señalando como concluida la visita.

_Creo James que será mejor que nos retiremos y dejemos a Alice descansar en compañía de Bella. Si es cansancio lo que diagnosticas nada mejor que un buen sueño y reposo para solucionarlo.

_ Eso será lo adecuado. Alice, puedo asegurarte que todo parece haber sido solo un aviso de tu falta de tiempo para alimentarte, el cuerpo tiende inteligentemente sus alarmas para que no nos descuidemos en nuestras obligaciones con él. No obstante si en los próximos días tuvieras otro episodio parecido, o te sintieras sin fuerzas, con cansancio o agotamiento, pasate por la consulta y realizaremos las pruebas necesarias.

Extendió la mano hacia Bella para despedirse y Bella sin levantarse acercó la suya a la de éste, donde portaba su precioso anillo de compromiso.

Orgullosa levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su enemigo, el juego había comenzado y ya no habría marcha atrás.

Vio como James lo miraba fijamente y aprovechó la ocasión para indicarle con sus palabras que ella no perdía ningún detalle de sus gestos.

_ Piensa bien, es un anillo de compromiso, no esperaba que se supiera tan rápidamente. ¿Sería tan amable de guardar el secreto hasta que lo hagamos público?

Ahí estaba lanzada la primera piedra, ella sabía que James sería un mensajero voraz con Marlena y que si en algo conocía las estrategias de la guerra, solo estaba dando una baza a su enemigo para que moviera la siguiente ficha.

_ Si es lo que desea Isabella, no seré yo el portador de tan grata noticia, creo que ese privilegio es sólo de Edward y suyo.

_ No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco. Y ahora si nos disculpa creo que estamos todos interrumpiendo el descanso de Alice.

Dicho esto tomó la taza de las manos de Alice y la depositó sobre la mesilla, oyendo como se cerraban las puertas del dormitorio en compañía de un Lyonel extremadamente preocupado por el estado de Bella

_ Señorita esto me costará muy caro.

_ Bella has estado genial, ¿cómo te encuentras?

_ Bien Alice, muy bien, tú tampoco has estado nada mal. Quien me preocupa ahora es Edward, no creo que entienda cuales han sido mis motivos.

_ Lyonel mire por favor si están ya en el despacho o si James se ha despedido ya, llevaré a Bella a su dormitorio.

…

Edward abrió la puerta para ver a una Bella tranquilla sentada delante de su tocador, intentando colocar su protector en la mano y después de cerrar la puerta, se acercó a grandes pasos hasta colocarse junto a ella.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas, y sin mediar palabra alguna colocó con extremo cuidado el protector cerrándolo sin ninguna presión.

_ ¿No piensas hablarme amor?, ese sería el peor de los castigos. Nunca me hubiera arriesgado si no me hubiera sentido lo suficientemente fuerte o protegida por ti. Mirame Edward. Todo esto es por nosotros, no quiero guerreros en primera línea de fuego ocultándome. Todos juntos cariño, siempre.

Enlazó sus dedos a los de Edward suavemente, como quien espera algo más que benevolencia. No te estoy pidiendo perdón, no podría. Solo pido tu comprensión y tu amor, y ahora lo necesito más que nunca.

Si en la mente de Edward unos minutos antes se había iniciado una rebelión por la aparición de Bella en el dormitorio de Alice, la petición de su princesa en esos momentos, era más que suficiente para hacerle sucumbir.

La levantó con cuidado y la tomó entre sus brazos para depositarla en la cama y se recostó a su lado mirándola de frente y tapándolos a ambos.

Calor, su cuerpo necesitaba todo el calor posible, para apagar el frío que había sentido cuando la vio aparecer tan frágil y tan hermosa en la habitación de Alice.

_ Óyeme nena, nunca te faltará mi amor, no se agotará jamás.

Besó su frente con tanto cuidado que Bella solo notó posarse sus labios cálidos y húmedos como en un sueño. Se estrechó entre sus brazos, estaba cansada, muy cansada. Los guerreros a veces, también necesitan el reposo.

Su cuerpo se dejó llevar por el acogedor latido del corazón de Edward, mientras que los dedos de éste peinaban su pelo apartándolo de su rostro.

_ Duerme nena, en una horas estaremos visitando al médico, necesito saber que te ocurre, que es lo que te ha alejado de mi durante un instante. Te he perdido Bella, te he perdido, no estabas conmigo, no estabas aquí, te habías ido.

Su voz cada vez más ronca por la emoción y la desesperación formando un entramado complicado en su mente.

_ Edward no me iré jamás y cuando creas que me he marchado más cerca de ti estaré.

Depositó las yemas de sus dedos sobre los labios de Edward y notó como él las besaba. En sus labios notó su angustia su ansiedad y comprendió a la perfección

lo que estaba sintiendo en cada centímetro de su piel, de su cuerpo de su corazón.

Miró en el fondo de sus ojos, de su mundo, y lo que vio fue tan explícito que la dejó sin palabras.

El tosco, fuerte, el animal en la intimidad, la fiera indomable, el conquistador, el poderoso, el ogro se habían ido y en su lugar solo había un hombre aferrado a los fantasmas del miedo y la incertidumbre.

_ Te amo, te amo con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que tengo, con todo lo que vendrá. No tengas miedo nunca.

Edward acercó su frente a la de Bella y se escondió por primera vez enredado en su pelo.

Algo en su interior le decía que lo que estaba por llegar sería duro para los dos, más allá de las amenazas de Marlena, de los intereses económicos, de los conflictos familiares, del pasado. La prueba más grande estaba por llegar, podía sentirlo, podía olerlo. Nunca nada le había sido regalado, nada en su vida había sido tan hermoso como lo que en ese momento abarcaban sus brazos. Él no estaba destinado a poseer tanta felicidad.

_Te amo nena, demasiado. Duerme amor, duerme.

…

Pero él no durmió, cada respiración de Bella un pensamiento asaltando su cabeza, imaginando, suponiendo, adelantado con ideas, queriendo desterrar miedos y generando otros nuevos.

Nunca el amanecer tardó tanto en llegar, parecía estar perdiendo el tiempo entretenido con la noche.

Apenas que asomaron los primeros rayos de luz por la ventana de su dormitorio, acomodó a una Bella completamente dormida, para prepararse para el día que había llegado.

Como quien presiente que nada bueno está por suceder, sus movimientos rápidos hicieron el trabajo y en poco tiempo estuvo aseado y vestido.

Sin hacer demasiado ruido se dirigió para dar las instrucciones a Lyonel. Bella desayunaría en la cama mientras él comenzaba a hacer algunas llamadas.

…

_ Doctor Oreggiani soy Edward Cullen. Atendió a Isabella Swan hace unos días en urgencias y...

_ Lo recuerdo señor Cullen. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Explicó detalladamente lo sucedido horas antes y consiguió toda la atención que telefónicamente el doctor Oregianni podía prestarle, así como obtuvo una cita en

algo más de una hora en el hospital.

Presto, rápido, felino no había tiempo que perder, algo se lo decía en su interior. Bella no estaba bien, su princesa no era la misma, podía notarlo en la frialdad de su piel, en el brillo de sus ojos, hasta en su respiración que parecía agotarse, marcharse donde él no podía llegar.

…

Las pruebas se sucedieron durante horas, exhaustivas, lentas, minuciosas. La espera lo estaba volviendo loco. Solo podía estar apenas unos minutos con ella mientras que la preparaban para la siguiente. La mirada de Bella era tranquila, como quien confía que nada podrá arrebatarle lo que posee. ¿Cómo era posible tanta fortaleza?

_ Edward confía en ella, es fuerte, y su voluntad puede mover montañas.

_ Lo sé Emmet, pero soy tan egoísta que ahora pienso más en mí, en no tenerla, en no poder estar siempre a su lado, porque eso sería insoportable para mí. No hay mundo donde fuese, que estuviera fuera de mi alcance. ¿Entiendes eso Emmet?

Solo agachó la cabeza, comprendía y aceptaba su angustia, ¿qué se puede decir o qué palabras se utilizan ante la desesperación compartida?

Alice se acercó a ellos intentando descargar el ambiente. Comenzó a golpear el suelo con la puntera de sus zapatos, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se arqueaban en jarras.

_ Quisiera saber donde está la valentía de esos hombres protectores, no puedo pensar ni por un momento que pensaría Bella si os viera ahora mismo a los dos. Esa mujer que está ahí dentro es capaz de atravesar mundos por nosotros, (miró a Edward y le presionó el pecho con un dedo). Tú, tú no debería temer nada al lado de una mujer así, tu mujer ¿estas escuchando? La misma que ha conseguido con una sola mirada deshacer tu pasado, alegrar tu presente y querer compartir tu futuro.

Las palabras de Alice iban introduciéndose entre sus ideas entrelazándose a ellas para conseguir algo de claridad entre tanta oscuridad.

Pero Alice siguió.

_ No espero nada extraordinario de vosotros, pero si que demostréis lo mejor

que tenéis, es uno de esos momentos en que cada uno de nosotros, se viste con sus mejores galas, se arma con sus más grandes armas y pelea como nunca lo volverá a hacer.

Edward la miró detenidamente, sin duda alguna su hermana había aprendido de su princesa más de una lección. Bella iba dejando huellas preciosas en cada persona que conocía, los instruía de una nueva forma de ver la vida. El gran regalo que le había sido entregado, ese tesoro tan valioso para él, era al mismo tiempo muy importante para sus demás seres queridos.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió en esos momentos. Hora de la verdad, hora de enfrentarse a todo, hora de demostrar su amor más que nunca. Sonrió suavemente, eso era imposible, no habría día que su amor fuera mayor, siempre habría un día siguiente.

La vio sentada, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y sus ojos buscándolo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrar los ojos de Edward, todo estaba bien si él estaba a su lado.

Edward se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa mínimamente ladeada, se veía tan pequeña, tan vulnerable en esos momentos, nadie podía conocerla como él. Su pequeña princesa ahora era una diminuta hada de las que habitan en el bosque, alguien que solo él era capaz de percibir de ver entre el resto de todos los demás elementos.

_ Bueno han concluido las pruebas y ya tengo los resultados. Me he permitido la libertad de avisar al neurocirujano para que esté presente y pueda informarles más detalladamente de cual es su estado Bella, así de lo que sería conveniente, no es esa la palabra, necesario y urgente sería más preciso, que lleváramos a cabo.

¿De qué estaba hablando?, ¿neurocirujano?, ¿necesario y urgente? Su mente se bloqueó hasta el punto de no saber ni donde se encontraba. Miraba la cara de su preciosa mujer inalterable, tan tranquila que parecía estar viendo escenas de otra vida.

_ Isabella ¿me ha entendido?

_ Creo que sí doctor, sino estoy equivocada necesito una intervención quirúrgica rápidamente. Lo he escuchado hace unos momentos hablar con el especialista.

_ ¿Alguien puede explicarme exactamente lo que está ocurriendo?

_ Edward no te impacientes, no puedo en estos momentos estar pendiente de ti cariño, me cuesta trabajo mantenerme a mí misma, escuchalos atentamente no es tan terrible, no pasa nada que no podamos superar juntos. Ahora te tengo, no hubiera sido posible pasar todo esto sin ti. Mirame, mirame Edward.

Como una letanía en días de cuaresma, como una penitencia imposible de incumplir, como una creencia viva y duradera pronuncio esas palabras mágicas para ella, esas de donde siempre sacaría fuerzas.

_ Ahora y siempre, todo, en cualquier parte Edward.

Estrechó las manos de su princesa, nada excepto la confianza que ella le otorgaba hacia menos angosto el camino que tendrían que recorrer. ¿Quien era él para dudar de la fuerza de Bella? Siempre se repetía lo mismo, pero pensó una vez más que no volvería a verla tan hermosa como la vio en esos momentos. Tanta fuerza, tanta seguridad envolviendo tanta incertidumbre.

Oyó la puerta de la consulta abrirse y dirigirse a ellos a un hombre algo mayor, acercarse hasta Bella, inclinarse hasta estar a su altura y hablarle lento.

_ Poco más de lo que has escuchado me queda por decirte pequeña. Será larga y complicada la intervención, pero ¿sabes?, he hecho muchas. Tu confianza en mí y tu valor son un gran incentivo para mí. Ya sabes todo lo que hemos hablado, todo lo que importa estará siempre en ti. No podemos esperar mucho más tiempo, deberías estar esta misma noche ingresada, necesitamos estabilizarte y terminar de realizar las pruebas necesarias para que todo salga según lo esperado.

Bella asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

_ ¿Necesitas saber algo más? ¿Tienes alguna duda?

_ No, gracias por todo, ha sido tan amable conmigo.

Se acercó a su mejilla y depositó un suave beso sobre la misma.

_ Quizás si me diera prisa podría hacer todo lo que necesito, creame es mucho.

_ No lo dudo pequeña, pero es muy temprano y hay muchas horas hasta la noche, tomátelo con calma.

_ Si a ninguno de los dos le supusiera un gran esfuerzo ¿podrían aclararme la situación?

_ Lo habríamos hecho de no ser porque su preciosa futura esposa nos ha

pedido que la dejemos a ella ser quien lo haga. Creame señor Cullen, es usted poseedor de algo increíblemente valioso, cuídelo siempre.

La miró con los ojos de quien pide a gritos conocer la verdad, con los ojos de quien quisiera ir por delante, muy por delante del tiempo, con los ojos de quien quiere escapar sin huir.

_ Les dejaremos solos unos minutos para que puedan hablar tranquilamente sin ser molestados. No tenga prisa Isabella, utilice todo el tiempo que crea necesario. Es muy posible que a él le cueste más entender que a usted misma.

…

No daba crédito a las palabras de Bella. Habían salido del hospital y en el camino de vuelta a casa todo era más complicado de entender.

En las pruebas realizadas habían encontrado una pequeña malformación cerebral. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño, algo de tanto tiempo, podía cambiar el curso de sus vidas?

Una intervención quirúrgica sería suficiente para corregirla, pero las consecuencias podrían ser devastadoras para ambos. "Pérdida de memoria", se repetía en su cabeza como los compases permanentes sobre los que se soporta una endiablada melodía. Inmovilización parcial y temporal de sus extremidades. Un nudo inmenso e invisible, pero tan real como el aire que le permitía respirar se anidó en su garganta, estrechando las paredes de su corazón.

_ Edward no voy a marcharme, no voy a perderte, no es tan grave cariño, si lo piensas con algo de ironía, tendrás que volver a conquistarme.

Le sonrió de una manera dulce y seductora a la vez, escondiendo y disimulando los nervios que la perseguían.

_ Edward no tengo miedo por mí, no estoy asustada por lo que pueda sucederme, solo... solo..

_ Dime amor mío.

No supo como pudo articular las palabras.

_ ¿Dejarás de amarme cuando no te recuerde?

_ Eso no ocurrirá jamás, grabátelo en esa parte de tu cabeza que aún anda bien, nunca dejaré de amarte. No importa cuantas veces tenga que conquistarte, perseguirte o acorralarte. No importa donde suceda, si en esta vida o en las

próximas, siempre seré tuyo.

La estrechó entre sus brazos haciendo una hermosa guarida entre ellos para acunarla, su princesa se encontraba segura entre ellos, y él siempre los tendría abiertos para ella.

….

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se ha marchado con Emmet?

_ Edward es la tercera vez que lo preguntas, dos horas y 10 minutos.

_ No entiendo por qué no quiso que yo la acompañara.

_ Sabe que tu estado de ánimos no es lo mejor para los dos ahora. Necesita sacar fuerzas de donde le quedan solo para ella. ¿Te has visto?, das miedo. No puede remontar esta situación si además tiene que cuidarte, convencerte que todo saldrá bien.

_ No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy sintiendo.

_ ¿Eso crees? Hijo no hay que ser muy inteligente para ver lo que es más que evidente, como la miras, como la cuidas, como vives por y para ella, como sueñas con una vida que solo sea de los dos. Nada es ahora solo tuyo, has pasado a no tener nada propio y entregar lo mejor de ti, lo único verdaderamente importante. Si eso no está no eres nada.

Miró a su padre, mucho tuvo que amar a Esme para poder describirlo de esa manera. Cualquier motivo que hubiera llevado a Peter a soportar tanto sufrimiento acababa de entenderlo en ese momento.

_ Edward Bella es una gran mujer, no creas que vas a escaparte fácilmente de sus cadenas, de sus redes o de cualquier arte que utilicen las mujeres.

_ En Bella no son cadenas padre, ni redes como las llamas, con ella es amor, es magia.

No podría soportar su ausencia, no en esos momentos en los que la memoria te juega malas pasadas. "La memoria", era casi una ironía. Su princesa lo olvidaría en pocos días, no recordaría sus besos, ni sus caricias, ni las promesas. En cambio él lo recordaría todo. La vería suya sin poder tomarla, la desearía más allá de lo inexplicable, y tendría que esperar a reconquistarla. ¿Y si nunca pudiera conseguirlo? ¿Y si ella no volviera a amarlo?

NOTA:

Mi preciosa Loly ojos transparentes como las aguas que veo desde mi casa, espero que estas pocas palabras te digan muchas cosas de mí.

La vida está llena de ellos...

MUROS

Unos siempre han estado ahí... otros, sin embargo, somos nosotros mismos quienes los levantamos...

En algún momento hay que decidirse...los muros no mantienen a los demás fuera, sino a uno mismo dentro. La vida en ocasiones es un caos, y ese éxodo, solo lo sufrimos nosotros mismos.

Podemos pasarnos la vida levantando muros o podemos saltarlos. Hay muros demasiado peligrosos para cruzarlos.

Lo único que sé, es que si finalmente te aventuras a cruzarlos, las vistas al otro lado pueden ser fantásticas.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

**"Solo tengo la mitad de ti"**

**Bueno Agostina, ya te tocó, sé que he tardado, pero ¿qué tal si te digo que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos?, espero que te guste y que cuando pase el tiempo recuerdes muchísimas cosas de las hemos compartido todas en el chat.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Mejor sería dejar esos pensamientos. Sacudió su cabeza como queriendo apartar todo lo oscuro, lo negro, lo maligno de su cabeza. Se dijo así mismo una y otra vez, que si esto le sucediera a él, no habría parte en su cerebro que lo hiciera no recordar a Bella.

La oyó reír bajito cuando entró con su hermano Emmet al vestíbulo y todo él se estremeció de una extraña felicidad melancólica. Sus últimos momentos juntos, cuidándola, mimándola, amándola, protegiéndola como se protege a un cristal que puede romperse en mil pedazos.

Sintió unas manos pequeñas apoyarse delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Un simple toque era suficiente para hacerlo sucumbir.

_ Demasiado pensativo cariño, ya estoy aquí, y antes de que me regañes por haber tardado, te diré que creo haber encontrado una solución, bueno sé que no es completa, no puedo detener la intervención quirúrgica, pero estoy segura de que te alegrará conocer todos mis planes. Escuchame atentamente.

Tomo su mano y lo llevó hacia un sillón, luego lo empujó lentamente para que se sentara y ella lo hizo sobre su regazo como una niña pequeña.

_ Se me ha ocurrido una pequeña travesura.

Edward rodeó su cintura con un brazo y llevó su mano hasta su corazón, ese que dejaría de oír durante horas mientras ella estuviera sedada, dándole tiempo a su memoria a huir, a escapar de él.

_ ¿Estás aquí Edward?

_ Siempre contigo princesa.

Su cara reflejaba tristeza, una mezcla entre nostalgia y miedo, una sensación extraña entre algo que se pierde y el deseo de retenerlo.

_ Edward, ¿tú confías en mí?

_ Completamente.

_ ¿Tú me amas?

_ Con toda mi alma.

_ Pues no parecen ciertas ninguna de las dos afirmaciones. Tu cara me indica todo lo contrario, solo veo temor, miedo, incertidumbre, y el amor Edward no le

deja cabida a ninguna de ellas.

Mirame Edward y atiende como si tu vida dependiera de ello, porque no es solo la tuya la que está en juego, ahora eres dueño de las dos mi amor.

No desearía nada en este mundo más que hacerte feliz, que todo entre nosotros fuera hermoso, que jamás nada pudiera nublar el mundo que queremos construir para ambos, pero eso no es posible, lo sabes ¿verdad?. Tú eres el hombre, el único hombre con el que yo he querido ser una mujer de verdad, tú mujer y eso no lo cambiará nada. No despertaré de una anestesia enamorada de nadie, ni incluso de ti, pero lo que hemos vivido juntos hasta ahora, ha sido real, ha sucedido, lo hemos sentido, eso tampoco lo podrá borrar nada ni nadie y sé que de alguna manera eso me llevará nuevamente hasta ti. Y como de pequeña me gustaban mucho los cuentos, he escrito uno para los dos.

Se levantó para coger una pequeña caja que abrió con una llave antigua y se la mostró a Edward.

Edward miró en su interior y vio un sobre cerrado y perfectamente lacrado y un disco de ordenador.

_ Si, si, ya sé que no entiendes nada, pero te lo explicaré.

Ese sobre contiene un escrito hecho a mano, en el que hago constar que cuando esté algo recuperada podremos ver juntos esa grabación, (señaló el disquete), y en ella hablo de todo, un poco de mi pasado, algo de mi presente, lo que nos amenaza, y mi preciosa historia de amor junto a ti, como me sientes, como te siento, la boda y los planes de futuro juntos. Edward cuando el médico crea que estoy preparada para volver a llevar una vida completamente normal, cuando sea igual de fuerte que siempre y no tenga miedo a reprimir ninguna de las emociones que me haces sentir, ninguna locura de las que te hago cometer, abrirás esta caja, leeremos la nota juntos y luego veremos ese video.

Edward acercó su cara a la de Bella para besarla con la misma ternura con la que ella le había explicado su plan.

La besó en los labios mordiendo delicadamente los mismos, chupándolos con su lengua lentamente, saboreándola, degustando ese sin fin de cosas dulces que desprendía su boca.

_No podría vivir sin ti.

_ Y no lo harás, serán como una pequeñas vacaciones, que volverán a llevarnos a estar juntos con más fuerzas que ahora.

_ No necesito vacaciones de ti.

_ Ya lo sé Edward, intento llamarlas así para que sea menos angosto el camino, pero no me estás ayudando nada. Voy a pedirte algo.

_ Lo que quieras.

_ Antes de operarme quiero ser tu esposa.

La boca de Edward dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Por un momento su alma se vio iluminada con la petición de Bella. Lo que sentía era esperanza, la alegría de saber que Bella quería retener de alguna forma el pasado.

_ ¿Estás segura nena?

_ Jajajajajaja, ¿estás bromeando?, ¿pensabas que podrías desprenderte tan fácilmente de mí?

_ Nunca corazón, nunca.

_ Bien la tarea se le complica a Alice, puesto que la boda tendrá que ser algo sencillo y muy diferente a todo lo que estuviera maquinando. Dios mio cuando se entere que tendrá que ser en el hospital. No quiero que pienses que es decepcionante para mí cariño, es solo una etapa de mi vida que tampoco recordaré al despertar, pero nuestro vinculo será eterno. ¿Sabes?, puede que caprichosamente luego quiera casarme otra vez.

Quería necesitaba quitar algo de tensión sobre los hombros de Edward.

_ Me casaría contigo cuantas veces me lo pidieses.

_ Creo que una vez será más que suficiente.

Fue está vez ella la que se apoderó de la boca de Edward sin permiso, sin ninguna ternura, sin delicadeza. Su boca mordió la de Edward con pasión, con desesperación la misma que sentía bajo las capas de dureza, bajo el antifaz que ocultaba su propio miedo. Y Edward respondió con el mismo hambre, con la misma voracidad y necesidad de calmar sus monstruos internos.

Sus bocas apenas se separaban para tomar aire, pero reticentes con ello volvían a encontrarse en nuevos ataques, cada uno de ellos más intenso.

_ Dejame acariciarte princesa, deja que mis manos al tocarte calmen el caos que siento por dentro. Necesito verte completamente desnuda, olerte y resbalar mi cuerpo por el tuyo. Prometo ser suave nena y parar si es demasiado esfuerzo.

No hubo respuesta, sus manos se dirigieron hacia las de Edward entrelazándolas, y sus labios acariciaron junto a su lengua el cuello de ese hombre hermoso por dentro y por fuera, de ese ogro abatido que mendigaba sus

caricias, las mismas que ella necesitaba entregarle.

Su lengua bajo despacio degustando su sabor, impregnándose de su olor. Cerró los ojos para detener todas y cada una de las sensaciones vividas, intentó no pensar que podría olvidar todo aquello. Su cuerpo preparado, invitándolo a las caricias, su entrega absoluta. No era capaz de comprender como un ser humano puede olvidar momentos de absoluta belleza, sonrió para sí misma, estaba convencida que ella no lo haría. Era su arma más poderosa, el esperar, el saber que aquello volvería a ocurrir siempre, cada vez que estuvieran juntos. No importaba no recordar, volvería a vivirlas.

Juntos sin saber ni donde está el principio y el fin de los cuerpos, de los deseos. Ahora ya no importaba nada, solo el amor por testigo de dos almas nacidas y destinadas para estar siempre juntas.

Tumbados sobre la alfombra del despacho de Edward, desnudos, sin capas. Uno de esos momentos donde no existe nada, donde todo es suficiente y demasiado, donde el aire acoge y recoge los sonidos que solo escuchan los presentes, donde el frío no se siente porque todo lo inunda el calor de las mismas llamas del infierno. Sin palabras, solo los gestos para definir cuanto puede el placer alcanzar más de si mismo, cuantas barreras se pueden saltar cuando dos lo desean al mismo tiempo.

Su entrada lenta dentro de la única mujer que lo acogía con la necesidad que el necesita.

Sus gemidos desatados alertando a los suyos.

La saliva en sus bocas buscándose, evitando las palabras que de nada sirven como explicaciones.

Juntos moviéndose, juntos amándose, juntos entregando todo de cada uno de ellos. Maravilloso el camino, sería larguísima la espera hasta volver a encontrarse.

…

_ Bueno tengo que reconocer que ha sido diferente, pero preciosa.

_ Alice, dejalo ya.

_ Bella ¿como puedes decir eso?, ¿Habías acudido antes a una boda en la habitación de un hospital?

_ No Alice, y tampoco pensaba que fuese la mía, pero eso no es lo importante.

_ Por mucho que me lo expliques no podré entenderte, pero te diré algo. Ha sido precioso veros a los dos decir si quiero. Jajajajaja, Edward creo que no soportaba la espera a que contestaras. No puedo creerme que esto esté ocurriendo. Y pensar que no puedo contarlo.

_ Por favor Alice, controla tu lengua.

_ Bien ya estás lista para tu noche de bodas. Perdón creo que no debería decirlo así.

_ ¿Por qué no?, lo es. Mira tengo un precioso camisón blanco, y una cama un tanto pequeña. En unos minutos Edward estará aquí conmigo, solos y los dos recordaremos muchas cosas y planearemos muchas más.

_ Lo sé, no habrá quien lo despegue de ti hasta que todo esto haya pasado.

_ Alice, cuidalo. Sé que tú podrás hacerlo. No lo dejes solo, no dejes que piense demasiado. Quizás te esté pidiendo mucho, sé que es difícil cuando no consigue lo que quiere rápidamente, pero prometeme que intentarás todo lo que esté en tu mano para acortar la espera.

_ Sabes que lo haré, otra cosa es que él se deje. Uffff, me cambiaría por ti ahora mismo.

_ ¿Qué estás diciendo? y ¿Emmet?

_ Yo tengo tan claro como tú que volvería a enamorarme otra vez de él y solo de él, y desearía olvidar que todo esto esta ocurriendo.

_ Alice tu no puedes rendirte, ahora no. Ahí fuera hay cuatro hombres increíblemente honestos y buenos, pero no son tan fuertes como nosotras. Por alguna razón tu padre ha sufrido demasiado, Charlie aún no ha superado la muerte de mi madre, Emmet no puede creerse aun lo que pasa y Edward simplemente está desesperado, cegado, no ve la salida. Ahora tú eres la luz Alice, mantenla encendida ¿comprendes?

_ A sus órdenes, aunque te aseguro que en cuanto estés mejor te cedo la antorcha, la linterna o lo que sea que utilice para que no haya oscuridad.

_ Las chicas te ayudaran, he hablado con ellas, y no se separan de ti en ningún momento.

_ Bella ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?, es algo que no entiendo.

_ Alice tesoro, dime que lograría desatando mis miedos. Ahora no los tengo. El

pánico vendrá después, cuando os vea y no sepa quienes sois. ¿Has pensado en eso?, ¿crees que puedo dejar de pensar en ello? Ahora estoy arropada, me siento protegida y segura, en dos días me sentiré completamente sola y en las manos de personas que no sé quienes son.

_Bella no sigas.

_ Es por eso por lo que tú tienes que tomar las riendas, calmar los ánimos, pedir sin cansancio alguno que tengan paciencia, recordarles que de alguna manera todo volverá a ser como ahora.

_ Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tenga ni idea de como hacerlo.

_ Ven aquí.

Alice se acercó y las dos se abrazaron, uniendo en ese gesto algo más que sus cuerpos.

_ No he visto jamás una interpretación tan espectacular como la que diste para todos nosotros ante James, eres la mejor actriz que conozco. ¿Recuerdas?, tu padre me llama Juana de Arco, pues ahora te ha tocado a ti.

_ Estupendo, genial ahora una heroína de la historia.

_ Jajajajaja, deja de lamentarte Alice, o perdón Juana, estarás estupenda. Y no te olvides, tú serás la encargada de recordarme todo cuando me veas con los ojos abiertos, al menos harás las presentaciones.

_ No quiero ni pensarlo.

_ Ahora sal ahí fuera y dile a Charlie que entre con tu padre.

_ Qué remedio tu mandas.

La besó en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Bella la detuvo.

_ Alice, aquel día que entraste en el despacho de Edward no nos conocíamos de nada y fueron necesarios solo unos minutos para que formara parte de ti, pienso en lo poco que tardarás ahora conociéndome.

Alice la abrazó nuevamente.

_ Lo sé, es esta lenta espera la que me está matando.

_ Anda, corre y avisalos, quiero hablar con ellos y con Emmet antes de quedarme a solas con Edward.

Los minutos se fueron sucediendo en un reloj que parecía estar demasiado dormido. Hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos por aparentar tranquilidad e incluso en algunos casos ironizar con la situación, sabía que con Edward sería diferente,

pero necesitada de todas sus fuerzas para afrontar las próximas horas y los dos días siguientes...

…

La habitación de Bella preparada y vaciá, la sala de espera llena de intranquilidad, impaciencia, para algunos casi demencia. Tres horas desde que Bella había desaparecido tras las puertas del quirófano. Observó la sala, Emmet y Alice, cogidos de la mano hablaban bajito. Quiso imaginarse lo que se decían, probablemente palabras de aliento entre enamorados. Una imperceptible sonrisa dibujó su rostro, "enamorados". Thelma y Dana volvían con tazas de café, supuso que habían huido de alguna manera de aquella espera inquietante, casi sofocante, así la sentía él, como si el aire hubiera abandonado aquel espacio y hubiera que pedir permiso para respirar. Charlie miraba sin pestañear a través de los cristales mientras que un Peter afanado en contar su historia, llenaba de algún sonido la habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre un sillón apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y tapándose la cara con las manos. Nada que hacer, solo esperar. La impotencia el peor enemigo en esos momentos.

Mientras que su princesa ahora dormida, consumía el tiempo para volver en sí, mientras que los médicos hacían su trabajo, mientras que el resto del mundo parecía continuar ajeno a sus sentimientos, él no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Nunca esa palabra le resultó más espesa, podía mascar su densidad. Parecía un idiota compadeciéndose de lo que no podía hacer. En su mente dibujó el rostro de Bella y como un resorte, comenzó a elaborar su plan para conquistarla. Ahora sabía demasiadas cosas de ella, podría enseñarle nuevamente a confiar en él. Conocía su corazón, sus sentimientos, sus principios, su fuerza, esas cosas no cambian nunca.

Volvió a sonreír al recordar la pequeña cajita que guardaba esperando a que Bella se recuperase, ella le había dicho que recordarían juntos. ¿Qué habría descrito Bella en ella? Tenía tantos deseos de que ese día llegara.

Unas puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo que un ritmo acompasado de pisadas, hacían que todos voltearan la cabeza.

Allí estaba el equipo médico. Todos a una en pie, atentos, esperando palabras

que de alguna manera aliviaran la espera. Edward estático, sin moverse, el mundo a sus pies tambaleándose, pareciera que la tierra se hubiera convertido en agua, y el un barco a la deriva.

El médico se aproximó hasta el dibujando una agradable sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Señor Cullen, su esposa está en la sala de reanimación, es su pequeño despertar. Todo ha ido bien. Sus constantes son normales. Puede estar tranquilo, esa pequeña es fuerte muy fuerte.

No supo de donde salía el aire que expulsó de sus pulmones, porque llevaba horas sin saber como se llenaban. Manos sudorosas dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. El control de su rostro durante el tiempo de la intervención se transformó dándole ahora algo de calidez. Los músculos tensos, se permitieron en lujo de relajarse para volver a contraerse.

_ ¿Cuando podré verla?

_ Si no lo viera tan alterado, le diría que ahora mismo, pero Bella está aún saliendo de la anestesia, tiene demasiada maquinaria aún pendiente de su despertar y no quiero que nada interrumpa el proceso de recuperación. Volveré a verlo en unos minutos, tantas veces como sean necesarias, y le informaré de su evolución. No dude que lo conseguirá.

…

Ahí estaba, dormida como una gloriosa princesa de algún cuento hermoso, relajada, preciosa, respirando tranquilamente. No parecía haber ocurrido absolutamente nada. Y así era, ella no recordaría nada.

Tomó su mano y la resguardó entre las suyas, dando pequeñas fricciones para calentarlas, con cuidado de no despertarla.

Parte de todo lo que amaba estaba delante de él, el resto en el olvido de Bella. Besó cada uno de sus dedos, su palma, volvió su mano y comenzó suavemente de nuevo. Robando, arañando minutos al tiempo en el que ella aún estaba por despertar. Jugando a robarle mientras dormía preciosas caricias, las necesitaba con urgencia. Era un misterio cuantas cosas pueden decirse en silencio.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón sus alianzas, y colocó ambas en su dedo. La argolla de compromiso brillaba junto a la alianza de matrimonio.

Se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a besar de manera tímida su frente, su cara,

pequeños besos depositados sobre su preciosa nariz, para concluir en un tierno ataque a su boca, viendo como Bella hacia lentas muecas con su rostro.

Sonrió algo más feliz, al menos ya estaba casi de vuelta con él. Iría despertando de aquel letargo, de aquel lugar donde esta vez él no había podido acompañarla totalmente. Seis horas habían estado separados y le habían parecido mundos a infinita distancia.

Miraba su cara de exquisita belleza, de rasgos tan sencillos capaces de formar una obra de arte. Su piel había recuperado parte de su tono rosado, sus cejas perfiladas, sus espesas y abundantes pestañas abrigando y tapando sus ojos. Pudo oír su reparación y unirse a su compás. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla. Nuevamente se incorporó y permaneció de pie junto a su cama, sus manos unidas.

Necesitaba ver sus ojos, mirar, adentrarse y verse en ellos. Era todo lo que necesitaba de momento, como si con eso fuese capaz de aliviar parte de su desasosiego.

¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?

Como un niño que desea que nadie lo descubra, fue pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la silueta perfilada sobre las sábanas que la cubrían. No pudo más que sonreír con esperanza cuando observó reaccionar su cuerpo. Era probable que Bella no lo reconociera, pero su cuerpo mostró reconocimiento a su toque, deseoso de darle la bienvenida. Siguió ahora algo más atrevido, dibujando pequeños círculos sobre el monte de sus senos, hasta rozar levemente sus pezones respondiendo éstos al instante.

Quería ganar pequeñas batallas a su memoria, a la que pudiera restarle, hacer de su cuerpo su aliado, su corazón vendría más tarde y con él conseguiría ganar el combate rindiendo su alma, al igual que él la tenía ya entregada.

Se preguntó donde estaba ésta (el alma), ¿en el corazón?, ¿en el cerebro? La respuesta vino pronta, como un impulso, sin duda estaba en el cerebro. El corazón era el representante de los síntomas, se encogía, presionaba, era el espejo de los sentimientos, pero el cerebro era el almacenador de los recuerdos, quien es capaz de acumular o desechar lo bueno, lo malo, lo apasionado. El motor de las órdenes que se dirigen hacia el resto de los sentidos. Ahora el cerebro de Bella era un enemigo poderoso, controlador, el que retendría a

escondidas su recuerdo y limitaría las sensaciones de su presente, pero él no se rendiría.

Le había dicho en una ocasión que él sería su caballero, su guerrero y cada día inventaría nuevos ataques hasta machacar sus defensas.

Sopló delicadamente sobre su oído...

_ Princesa vuelve conmigo, no hay ahí donde estás nada que no pueda ser mejor a mi lado.

He esperado tan solo unas horas pero por ti no habría medida de tiempo para esperar.

Observó como cada bello del cuerpo de Bella podía erizarse con su voz y su aliento.

Algo más que sumar a sus guerras.

Sin previo aviso abrió sus ojos con algo de esfuerzo y se encontró frente a frente con una cara completamente desconocida.

_ Hola.

Edward pronunció esa simple palabra muy despacio, en un tono bajito e íntimo, mientras que su cara no pudo controlar una preciosa sonrisa.

Contestó con algo de trabajo, apelando a un esfuerzo contra las palabras.

_ Ho... hola.

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Le intimidaba su voz y su cercanía. Miró dentro de sus ojos y pudo verse reflejada en ellos. Azules, ojos cristalinos, puros y limpios como espejos que devuelven cualquier reflejo.

Edward volvió a sonreír más ampliamente aún. Había sido como la primera vez, aunque para él parte del camino ya estuviera recorrido. La sensación había sido la misma. Un encuentro solo de dos.

Pudo contestar no sin antes mostrar leves signos de dolor.

_ Creo que no muy bien.

_ ¿Qué sientes? Espera princesa avisaré al médico.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió indicando con la mano para que Alice entrara en la habitación y la acompañara en su ausencia.

Pudo ver como una bonita chica muy sonriente se acercó a ella y la besó de manera familiar.

_ Hola Bella.

¿Bella?, bien al menos ¿podría ser ese su nombre?

_ Bella. (repitió su nombre).

_ Si, ese es tu nombre y antes de que te hagas infinidad de preguntas cuyas repuestas todos pensaran que es demasiado pronto para que conozcas, me ceñiré a seguir tus instrucciones. Oh ya sé, puede que ahora no lo entiendas, pero escucha y reten todo lo que puedas.

Tu nombre de soltera era Isabella Swan, ahora eres la señora Cullen. Tu marido es ese hombre magnífico y enamorado que acaba de salir para avisar al doctor. Yo soy Alice, por cierto tu cuñada. Fuera hay un enorme y extraordinario ejemplar que es tu hermano Emmet, y en breve llegaran Peter y Charlie. Ya los conocerás. Debo seguir, no me interrumpas.

Bella parpadeó, no había dicho una sola palabra y casi le costaba seguir el ritmo de aquella conversación solo para uno.

_ Te han intervenido quirúrgicamente de una pequeña cosa que tenías en la cabeza, (le indicó el lugar marcándose a sí misma). Todo ha salido como esperábamos, y una de las cosas que conocíamos es que al despertar no...no...no.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un grupo de personas a quien Bella se quedó mirando si cabía aún más confusa.

_ Recordarías nada.

Se concluyó la frase que aquella pequeña cotorra no había podido acabar.

Soltó el aire no sin antes volver a hacer recuento de aquellos rostros que parecían estar examinándola y esperando una respuesta.

_ Señora Cullen.

Otra vez esa manera de referirse a ella. Dios quien le explicaría donde, cuando y qué había ocurrido despacio y con algo de tranquilidad, para que ella llegará a comprender.

_ Atiéndame un momento, no la cansaré demasiado. Soy su médico Isabella. Hace escasas horas ha sido operada de una malformación cerebral de nacimiento. Afortunadamente era pequeña y muy bien protegida. No tiene nada por lo que preocuparse, excepto procurar mantenerse tranquila y relajada. Sus constantes son normales y de aquí a unos días podrá volver a casa con su

familia. Ahora todo es nuevo ante sus ojos, rostro unidos a personas que no reconoce, que son extraños, una vida olvidada completamente que volverá poco a poco. Me gustaría poder decirle cuando, pero eso depende de cada persona, el proceso es completamente diferente entre unos y otros. Hay a quienes les ayuda ver o escuchar momentos del pasado, hay otros sin embargo, que se obsesionan y no conseguir llevar sus vidas como se espera de ellos, les presiona demasiado. Lo que si puedo asegurarle es que encontrará la manera sola. Que cada día aparecerá una pregunta que obtendrá respuesta dentro de su mente, que aunque crea que no avanza, su memoria irá recordando retazos importantes que conseguirá unir de nuevo.

No quiero que se alarme por la inmovilización que siente ahora en su lado izquierdo. ¿Lo ha notado Isabella?

_ Aún no.

Tragó saliva, ¿aún había más?

_ Intente articular el brazo, o abrir y cerrar los dedos.

Con un esfuerzo y muchísima concentración intentó hacer lo que el doctor le indicaba, viendo como lo único que conseguía era ver un pequeñísimo e imperceptible movimiento de sus dedos.

_ Eso está muy bien, quizás su recuperación sea incluso antes de lo que pienso. No crea que no podrá conseguirlo, apenas será necesario rehabilitar, movilizar. Sé que es muy fuerte, ¿sabe?, tiene una fuerza extraordinaria, no ha dejado de alentarnos durante toda la intervención. Nos mirábamos unos a otros, parecía como si quisiera terminar pronto. Ha hablado mucho Isabella y cada una de sus palabras, nos ha dejado muy claro que no le faltará voluntad para conseguir lo que desee.

Bella lo escuchaba sin perder detalle. El rostro de ese hombre gentil, maduro pero no anciano, le hacia recuperar algo de tranquilidad.

Tomó su pulso y preguntó.

_ ¿Siente algún dolor?

_ Me duele un poco la cabeza y me encuentro algo cansada.

_ Eso es normal, ahora daré las instrucciones necesarias para que le dispensen algún sedante, pero no demasiado fuerte. Necesito que descanse pero no que estés permanentemente dormida.

Se dirigió a todos los presentes y les aconsejó algunas pautas para no provocar un exceso de cansancio sobre Bella.

Con la mirada fue recorriendo todos y cada uno de los rostros que la miraban a su vez en espera ¿de qué?

Edward se acercó hasta ella y la incorporó añadiendo una almohada a la que ya tenía.

_ ¿Mejor así?

_ Sí, gracias.

Quiso pronunciar su nombre pero no lo recordaba.

_ Edward, soy Edward.

Sintió deseos de decir tu esposo, tu amante, tu compañero, tu mitad. Hubiera podido expresarle en esos momentos todo lo que la amaba, todo lo que la necesitaba, pero apretó su mandíbula para guardar silencio.

Repitió

_ Gracias Edward.

Lo repitió como queriendo retenerlo, mirándolo a los ojos entre extrañada, curiosa, avergonzada, pequeña. Si ese era su esposo ¿cómo podía no recordarlo?, y si no lo recordaba ¿por qué le intimidaba su mirada?

Miles de preguntas se sucedían una tras otra sin apenas entenderlas y mucho menos encontrar respuestas.

No sabía quien era, a quien o donde pertenecía, qué había sido de su vida, cuales eran sus sueños, ni tan siquiera llegaba a comprender exactamente de qué la habían operado.

Agarró su mano izquierda recogiéndola con la derecha y estrechó sus manos una contra otra y fue entonces cuando al roce notó algo en sus dedos.

Dos preciosas alianzas se ceñían sobre uno de ellos. Miró rápidamente la mano de Edward y vio la semejanza con una de ellas y volvió la vista a sus ojos.

Era extraño no recordarlo y sin embargo encontrar algunas respuestas en sus ojos. Sentía al mismo tiempo su ternura, su calidez y su deseo de protegerla. Como pudo, intentando que solo él pudiera escucharla y bajando la vista hasta sus manos pidió muy bajito.

_ No me dejes sola.

Solo esa frase, cuatro palabras que devolvieron a Edward las fuerzas necesarias

para arrasar sus miedos. Se acercó a su oído y como regalo de quien entrega pero mucho más que quien recibe, con voz temblorosa y habiendo recuperado la mitad de su alma contestó.

_ Jamás princesa, jamás.

**Nota:**

**Anaitantitos, lo prometido es deuda nena y estas cuantas frases, no dudes que sentidas desde muy dentro, a veces consentidas otras salidas sin contención, en un impulso, son para ti.**

_"Cajones en el alma"_

_Esos lugares que preferimos creer que no existen, fingir que no son nuestros, y así... powder desentendernos de ellos._

_Lugares que están llenos de todo y nada a la vez... en los que a veces no les encontramos utilidad._

_Lugares a los que uno entra con miedo, como si algo pudiera arañarle o morder. Todos tenemos de esos cajones en los que guardamos las cosas que ya no usamos, cosas que ya no nos sirven... pero que por alguna razón no somos capaces de tirar._

_Cajones de desquicio porque no sabríamos por donde empezar a ordenarlos, por eso siempre es más fácil cerrarlos._

_Cuando en un alarde de valor uno se decide a poner orden, se sorprende a sí mismo casi espiando en la vida de otro. Encontramos cosas que no recordamos, ni siquiera sabemos como llegaron hasta allí. Cosas que desgraciadamente sí sabemos porque están escondidas. Normalmente cuando eso ocurre, cerramos inmediatamente, antes de que la alergia al polvo o a los recuerdos nos afecte demasiado. Es preferible seguir sin tener espacio para memorizar._

_Podríamos preguntarnos cuantos de estos cajones revueltos tenemos en el alma. Cuantos cerramos por no recordar, por no encontrarnos con verdades que no dijimos, por sueños por lo que no luchamos, por personas a las que no les dimos una oportunidad._

_Esos cajones se van llenando de rencores, de errores, de miedos, de_

_desengaños, de nostalgias, de ausencias, de lágrimas._

_Pero las que de verdad pesan son aquellas cosas que llegamos a guardar hasta con etiqueta. Momentos en los que tenemos mucha ilusión y no llegan a producirse jamás, momentos que ni tan siquiera consideramos reales._

_Palabras que nos tragamos después de haber incluso ensayado delante del espejo, impulsos que controlamos respirando hondo, miradas que desviamos, disculpas que sobrentendemos, sentimientos ocultos por miedo a ser vulnerables._

_Nos engañamos, nos decimos que mañana arreglaremos ese cajón, que seguro que encontramos un tiempo para hacerlo, pero nunca es lo suficientemente perfecto para nosotros._

_Hay que echarle "cajones", hacerse con un buen ambientador y un hermoso plumero y ordenarlos._

_Olvidar y tirar las cosas que ya no sirven, quitar etiquetas, sonreír con los recuerdos que aunque pasados, fueron buenos, dejar espacio para los nuevos, hacerse de muchas cosas pequeñas y ligeras, porque estás son las que normalmente nos rodean y apenas percibimos y las que siempre nos alegran el corazón._

_Anitina._


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

**"Al calor de tus besos"**

**Bueno este capítulo no estaba preparado para ella, pero con algunas modificaciones espero que sepa leer entre líneas la fuerza del amor. Es para ti Miri, malagueña. No te obsesiones mirando el sol que ya se marchó, sin duda alguna en el brillo del cielo de la noche, encontrarás tu propia estrella.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_ No puede ser cierto, dime que es una broma, y por cierto de muy mal gusto.

_ Puedo repetírtelo una y otra vez y siempre será lo mismo. Ella llevaba un anillo de compromiso, y cuando vio que me quedé observándolo, fue la misma Bella la que me lo hizo saber.

_ Si eso es cierto y no se está marcando un farol tiene que existir una causa.

_ ¿Farol?, lo dijo delante de Peter, de Alice, del propio Edward e incluso de

Lyonel.

_ No alcanzo a comprender, llegó hace nada y se apodera de lo que es mio. Si no me equivoco esa perra ha utilizado las artes más viejas conocidas, lo ha atrapado con un embarazo y Edward idiota y ensimismado la ha creído. Va a convertirla en su esposa y probablemente no será cierto.

_ Yo no utilizaría la palabra ensimismado Marlena, sino más bien enamorado. Sus ojos lo dicen todo.

_ ¿Y se puede saber cual es tu interpretación de esas miradas?, los hombres sois todos iguales, no apreciáis el esfuerzo, la dedicación de toda una vida de la mujer que tenéis a vuestro lado, ni los intereses que unen a las familias. Un día aparece una cualquiera, una mujer de mundo que os arrastra a cometer las locuras más impensables, y os rebajáis colocando el mundo a sus pies.

_ Creo que tu ira te está cegando y deberías empezar a aceptar la situación.

_ ¡Nunca! óyeme bien, presta atención porque si es cierto que puede estar embarazada y que ese es el motivo de su compromiso, ese bebe no nacerá. Te dije en una ocasión que la derrotaría, que Edward sería mío, y no me importará cuantos tengan que caer para conseguirlo.

_La que no se está oyendo a sí misma eres tú. No tienes idea del alcance de tus palabras y espero que no lo estés, porque de ser así, el juego para mí ha acabado. Tendrás que seguir tú sola Marlena. Puedo unirme a ti para asustarla, para apartarla de Edward, pero jamás participaré en lo que estás pensando.

_ Eres un co...

_ ¿Cobarde?, ¿es eso lo que ibas a decir? Quizás tengas razón, pero por otros

motivos Marlena. Desde un principio debí parar esto. No debí consentir que llegaras tan lejos, tenía que haber intentado convencerte que uno no siempre gana, y que tú no perdías nada puesto que Edward jamás fue tuyo ni lo será. Escuchame e intenta entender, está enamorado de ella, no se trata de un capricho, Edward moverá cielo y tierra porque Bella sea suya para siempre. Aún estás a tiempo de retirarte, no tienen ni idea de como hemos actuado, de lo que estás planeando, de lo que intentas conseguir, de tu venganza.

_ ¿Dejarlo?, tú eres el que no sabe lo que está diciendo.

_ Marlena creo que todo lo que tenía que advertirte, que intentar hacerte ver, de prevenirte está sobre la mesa. No me quedan palabras porque no quieres entenderlas. Deberías intentar olvidar y ser feliz, tienes todo y más de lo que una persona necesita para serlo.

_ ¿Significa eso que ya no lucharás a mi lado?

_ Significa que no juego con determinadas armas, que para mí hay limitaciones, que no pienso poner en riesgo mi futuro ni el tuyo por que te hayas vuelto loca escudriñando en los errores del pasado, en remendar dolores que no te pertenecen. Tu mundo está lleno de caminos por elegir, todos y cada uno de ellos diferentes y tu te has ofuscado de tal manera que solo ves el mismo, el único. Y te repito, esa no es la salida. En él podrás perderte una y otra vez. Cada vez será más complicado dar marcha atrás. Cuando quieras darte cuenta de donde te encuentras, estarás sola. Marlena piénsalo despacio, yo... yo.

_ ¿Tú qué?, ¿puedes calmar mi odio?, ¿puedes ofrecerme lo que persigo?

_ Estaría dispuesto a ello si me dejaras.

_ Jajajaja, ¿puedo saber cuando te nació el interés por mí? Vamos James los cuentos de amor, las historias de sueños para siempre, las familias maravillosas no existen más que en las mentes de los débiles.

Escucharla decir aquellas palabras era una prueba más de que jamás podría hacerla desistir de sus intenciones. Cejada, esa era la palabra, cejada por el odio, la ira, el rencor, la venganza. Sin darse cuenta se había armado de aliados fuertes pero nada certeros, porque no la dejaban ver.

_ ¿Te callas?, eres de los que sueñan James y en mi mundo los sueños no son nada, pertenecen al mundo irreal. Cuando despiertas no existen, forman parte del olvido. Mi madre no dejó nunca de soñar que mi padre volvería con ella, que la amaría de nuevo. ¿Donde crees que la llevó eso? Mi padre soñó que su amante, se convertiría en su nuevo amor, y ¿donde está ahora? Mi hermana sueña con una vida familiar, al lado de un hombre que la adore. Jajajajaja, y es una inútil que espera y espera y se olvidará hasta de sus sueños viendo como éstos nunca se hacen realidad.

Yo no soy igual que ellos, mi mundo se mueve entre realidades, intereses, negocios y momentos de placer. Eso es todo. ¿Felicidad?, soy feliz cuando todo lo que me estorba desaparece, cuando nadie se interpone en mi camino, cuando lo que no me es necesario puedo extinguirlo.

_ Determinados sentimientos se volverán contra ti. Aun así quiero que sepas que estaré aquí, aunque solo sea para recoger tus retos.

_ Tanta compasión me desborda James.

Sus palabras fueron como un eco chocando sobre sus propios labios. Lo miró con desprecio, los hombres débiles le daban asco y James era demasiado débil, pero aún necesario. Encontraría la manera de convencerlo.

….

Entró en aquel vestíbulo asombrada de su amplitud. Arropada en Edward, vio a todos sonriendo esperando el momento de saludarla y darle la bienvenida a ¿su casa? Era un lugar hermoso, todo lo que le dejaban ver sus ojos, todo lo que le rodeaba era alegre, pero nuevo para ella.

Alice la besó sonoramente en la mejilla y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Todos y cada uno de los días que había permanecido en el hospital le había llevado millones de regalos. Hermosos camisones, bombones, flores, libros y revistas. Había atendido todas y cada una de sus necesidades y mucho más, pero lo más importante, es que había llenado sus vacíos de memoria. Le había ido contando como era su vida desde que se conocieron, todo lo que estaban compartiendo, su historia de amor con Emmet. Siempre lo hacía a escondidas cuando Edward se iba a atender sus negocios por cortos espacios de tiempo. Edward, ¡su esposo! Había permanecido noches enteras vigilando su sueño, negándose a que otro miembro de la familia pudiera sustituirlo. Siempre protector.

Un sentimiento poderoso y mágico nacía cada vez que estaba a su lado. Cada tarde cuando aún los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación, Edward la tomaba en brazos levantándola de la cama y se sentaba en un espacioso sillón para que éste la calentara. La sostenía en su regazo. Depositaba pequeños besos sobre su pelo, mientras que su mano entrelazaba los dedos de su pequeña mano. Creyendo que no se daría cuenta, ejercitaba sus dedos abriendo y cerrando con mucha delicadeza su mano poderosa, y la entretenía hablando de los lugares donde solía viajar, lugares donde deseaba llevarla. Esos momentos eran los mejores del día. Algunas tardes no eran necesarias las palabras, el calor de esos pequeños besos, el juego de sus manos, o simplemente estar recogida entre sus brazos era suficiente, más que suficiente para sentir que pertenecía a alguien. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un hombre afable se acercó a ella tendiéndole

la mano.

Miró a Edward quien entendió su pregunta.

_ Es Lyonel, ha estado en casa siempre nena, y su afecto por ti es sincero.

Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, no sabía de que otra manera podía recompensar su interés.

Eran demasiadas cosas las que tenía que recuperar, tantas como el deseo de hacerlo pronto. Por mucho que le repitieran que no había prisas, por tantas veces como le aconsejaran que se lo tomara con calma, el ganarle la batalla al tiempo parecía su máximo objetivo. Se sentía como si le hubieran robado una vida, su vida. No sabía cuantas cosas podía encontrarse en ella, pero eran suyas.

_ ¿Estás cansada?

La voz de Edward la trajo de vuelta. Siempre ocurría de la misma manera. Estaba presente hasta en sus pensamientos, era como si pudiera leerlos.

_ Si, pero solo de estar acostada.

Lo dijo en tono burlón y mirando a Edward con algo de sarcasmo.

Las risas se expandieron por todo el vestíbulo. Quedó muy claro que si la intención de Edward era llevarla al dormitorio y tumbarla para que reposara, más clara había sido su negativa.

_ Tú mandas, siempre que sepas donde están los límites, sino es así te llevaré a la cama a rastras y no me importarán todos los sarcasmos que emplees.

Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió ampliamente. Su esposo, (aún le costaba trabajo emplear mentalmente esa palabra, asumirlo era aún más complicado), era un hombre increíblemente cumplidor en todas y cada una de las instrucciones que le habían sido recomendadas para su recuperación. Tendría que buscar la manera de cambiar eso. Comenzaba a entenderlo, a presentir cuales serían sus respuestas, sus impulsos, sus reacciones. Algunas veces sentía deseos de mostrarse, de pedirle que le hablara de la relación que mantenían, de rogarle respuestas, pero él parecía desviar su atención con otras cosas. Sin querer eso le hacía sentirse insegura, como si Edward tuviera miedo a que descubriese algo que no le gustara, y sin embargo entre medio de tanta duda, él era el único con el que sentía la fuerza necesaria para recuperarse cada día.

Se acercó a su oído y como un secreto pronunció estas palabras

_ No pienses demasiado, aún no es el momento.

Otra vez era capaz de leer dentro de ella. ¿Siempre sería así?, ¿podría tener ella alguna vez algún secreto?

_ No para mí.

Bella comenzó a reír, de nada servían las palabras o los silencios, Edward estaba

en todas partes de ella.

…

Para Edward las horas siguientes habían sido al principio interminables. Se habían trasladado todos y desde allí Edward pudo hacer las llamadas que necesitaba viendo como Alice no había cerrado la boca ni un segundo. Emmet le había estado informando de todas las investigaciones que Lara había hecho en su ausencia. Sin dejar de mirar a Bella ni un solo instante, había oído cada palabra que Charlie o Peter le habían dirigido con intención de hacerle recordar. Pareciera que nadie comprendiera que antes que la memoria, Bella debía recuperarse físicamente. El más que nadie deseaba estar a solas con ella, entregarle la pequeña caja que según Bella contenía un cuento hermoso para ambos, un cuento que sería la solución a parte de su olvido, y sin embargo aguardaba el momento oportuno. Cumpliría con el acuerdo, lo haría cuando ella estuviera recuperada, cuando Bella pudiera llevar una vida normal, aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo.

En varias ocasiones incluso llegó a pensar que no lo haría, que dejaría que ella recordara, que su memoria volviera a la velocidad que quisiera. No quería que a la vuelta Bella se encontrara con miedo a Marlena, a James, no quería que recordara esa parte, no si podía evitárselo.

La vio levantarse del sillón y dirigirse hasta él despacio. Ahora si parecía cansada, sus ojos nunca le habían engañado, pero esta vez esperaría a que ella se lo pidiera.

_ Ahora si necesito ese descanso, pero no sé como pedirlo, parecen todos tan entusiasmados. Me hablan todos a la vez y apenas si puedo contestarles.

_ Esfuérzate un poquito más en pedirme que te salve de las garras de los curiosos nena.

La sonrisa que dibujó su rostro era más que suficiente para que Edward hubiera ordenado a todos que los dejaran solos, pero esperó su respuesta.

_ Tú eres el que das las órdenes, no has dejado de hacerlo en estos días.

Quería más, quería que fuera capaz de pronunciar su nombre, de mirarlo a los ojos y con ellos sin palabras, pedirle intimidad para los dos. ¿Era eso demasiado?

Acarició con los nudillos suavemente su rostro y paso muy despacio la yema de sus dedos por sus ojeras. Estaba cansada. Un gesto de ternura se dibujó en su cara y Bella respondió a éste inclinando su cabeza y apoyándola sobre la palma de Edward.

¡Ahí estaba!, sin palabras. Todo lo que Edward necesitaba, un gesto de

complicidad. Pero lo que no esperaba también llegó con las siguientes palabras.

_ Me he acostumbrado a tus frases lentas, a tu olor, a refugiarme en tus brazos, a compartir tu calor, todo esto así de repente, es demasiado para mí.

Edward iba viviendo con cada palabra. No había perdido ni un solo minuto con su paciencia, con su ternura por recuperarla. Ella había asimilado cada uno de ellos de la misma manera que él los había entregado.

La acercó a su cuerpo y sus brazos la rodearon por completo. Bella apoyó la cara sobre su corazón, ese que había oído cada día desde que despertó. Ese que llenaba de música el suyo sin saber por qué, él que se acompasaba a su mismo son. Sintió los labios de Edward sobre su pelo, como tantas veces. Ese gesto ya era familiar, ya era suyo. Comprendió entonces que sin darse cuenta lo esperaba cada día. Su mano derecha subió hasta el rostro de Edward buscando el roce de su barba incipiente sobre las yemas de sus dedos y levantó la cara para mirarlo.

_ Te falta muy poco para llegar a casa princesa, aunque no lo creas tú sola estás encontrando el camino.

No pudo evitarlo, por mucho que lo había intentado, por encima de todo lo que se había impuesto, su boca bajó hacia la de Bella para beber algo de esos labios tiernos que echaba tanto de menos.

Nunca pudo imaginar que el impacto en él fuera tan demoledor.

Hay veces que el desierto recibe la lluvia como alimento, que las tierras áridas se convierten en algodón para empaparse de ella, pequeños momentos que se vuelven milagros.

Al llegar la noche algunos creen que el día acabó, otros piensan que uno nuevo ha comenzado, y la vida de Edward comenzó en ese momento nuevamente. La sintió temblar entera bajo su pequeño toque, bajo su roce y no pudo dejar de besarla. Lento probando lo que para él había sido una eternidad, besos sin presiones, besos llenos de luces, luces para Bella. Sus labios fueron entregando el calor de su corazón, el fuego retenido, la necesidad guardada. Un pequeño gemido de Bella ahogado en su garganta, tan sutil, tan mínimo, le hizo despertar cada partícula de su cuerpo. Su boca semiabierta lo invitaba a volver a probar las delicias antes compartidas. Apretó sus párpados fuertemente para sentir aún más todas aquellas sensaciones que de tan hermosas, casi dolían. Su lengua atacó ladrona la boca de Bella sin que ésta se negara, un bucanero que al asalto busca tesoros, pirata de una nueva conquista. ¿Cómo podía negarse? ¿Donde estaba su control? Quiso parar ese momento cuando sintió la mano derecha de Bella acariciar su cuello hasta llevarlo a su nuca y asirse a su pelo, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. El pecado, la tentación y el fin del control. La meta, saborear la dulzura de su boca. Bella temblaba sin parar entre sus brazos, pidiendo,

exigiendo más, acercándose a su cuerpo ahora ardiendo. Esos besos aún eran mejores. Sin dejar de llenar su boca, sin darle tregua a su lengua, mordiendo suavemente sus labios, fue bajando sus manos hasta sus caderas, en una caricia interminable. Sus manos repetían una y otra vez sus movimientos, perfilando sus curvas, deteniéndose en lugares tan familiares para él. Su mente recordando cada momento a solas con su mujer.

Un nuevo gemido lo hizo despertar de ese sueño real y separarse unos milímetros de ella, mirar en sus ojos y ver la misma necesidad que tenían los suyos.

Bella suspiró sobre sus labios calentándole el alma, derritiendo el hielo, el frío, el miedo, el tiempo de la espera. Más que aliento sonó a una petición para continuar y si lo hacia estaba perdido, como siempre perdido en ella.

_ ¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo? No hubo respuesta, solo otro gemido.

_ Me estás haciendo el amor con tu boca, me estás volviendo loco, porque por mucho que beba de ella, siempre estaré sediento.

Y Bella sintió que ese hombre al que acaba de conocer, era su principio y su fin, el ayer y el ahora.

_ Besame, besame otra v...

No la dejó terminar la frase. No había vuelta atrás. Su princesa se sentía viva al calor de sus besos y él podía quemarla, abrasarla, derretirla con ellos y arder en sus brasas. Sabía que ese fuego siempre estaría encendido para los dos.

Una mano es su cintura acercándola, otra en su nuca aprisionándola, un beso maldito, porque tendría que acabarse, nació en ese instante. La ternura transformándose en pasión, los labios un fruto para devorarlos, los dientes enjaulando su lengua, la saliva suavizando los encuentros, los gruñidos de Edward estallando en el silencio. Una guerra de Edward por demostrarle a aquella mujer, que aunque no recordara los de antes, a partir de ahora no los olvidaría.

Bella se entregaba a sus besos, devolviendo en pasión desconocida, la lujuria de Edward. Cada segundo un mundo nuevo que compartir con él. Sus labios sonaban al besarse, al degustarse. Pequeños ruegos dentro de su boca.

_ No pares Edward, no pares por fa...

Palabras que se ahogaban en la boca de Edward que ya no recordaba la palabra freno.

Dirigió sus manos hacia su carita, abarcándola y acariciando con sus pulgares su fina mandíbula, su cuello, cuando notó como Bella se dejó caer contra su cuerpo,

apoyándose en él.

Bella se sintió sus rodillas quebrarse ante tanto placer, sus muslos temblar, la humedad de su intimidad, y su vientre convulsionar, y no pudo más que contonear su cuerpo frotándose contra el de Edward. No le importó notar su virilidad contra su bajo vientre, duro como el acero, no tenía miedo, solo a dejar de sentir lo que parecía que su cuerpo recordaba desde el principio de los tiempos.

_ Nena, nena, para mi amor, ¿sabes donde estamos? Junto a su boca sin separarse de él.

_ No... no y no me importa. Estoy contigo.

Sus manos siguieron reteniendo su mejilla separándola escasamente para ver sus ojos. Su rostro dibujó una preciosa sonrisa, que le dedicó solo a ella. Bella la sintió hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Fue a tomarla en brazos para llevarla hasta el dormitorio cuando un apurado

Lyonel entraba para anunciar una visita nada agradable.

Fue entonces cuando observó el salón vacío, no sabría decir cuando todos se habían retirado.

_ Discúlpeme señor, no sabe cuanto lamento la interrupción.

Bella llevó las manos a su rostro sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. ¿Qué había ocurrido?, ¿en que momento se había vuelto una conquistadora y una descarada? Agachó la vista hacia el suelo, jugando con la punta de sus zapatos. La vergüenza la invadió en ese instante y Edward la observó con una ternura entendible hasta para un niño.

La asió por la cintura y delante de Lyonel besó su boca suave, lento y breve. Claro, quería que quedara claro ante cualquiera que pudiera verlo junto a Bella, que ella era lo más importante en su vida, que ella no tendría que sentir vergüenza de nada ni nadie, que ella era su mujer y todo lo que tenía valor en su mundo.

Rozó al terminar el beso, su nariz contra la de Bella en una caricia que se sumó al beso sobre su frente.

_ Tranquila princesa, no pasa nada. ¿Qué ocurre Lyonel?

_ Señor, la señorita Marlena ha llegado hace unos instantes, preguntaba por la señorita Alice, pero se ha marchado junto al señor Swan y su hijo.

_ ¿Y mi padre?

_ Se retiró a su dormitorio para descansar.

_ Bien Lyonel no ocurre nada, atiéndela, sírvele lo que se le ofrezca, dame algo de tiempo y enseguida estaré con ella.

_ ¿Quién es Marlena?

_ Princesa, no tengo tiempo de explicarte ahora demasiadas cosas, pero confía en mi, alguien que debe estar lejos de nuestras vidas. Te prometo que cuando estés mejor te explicaré muchas cosas.

Bella lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad, incertidumbre, asentimiento.

_ Nena sé cuantas dudas tienes, los deseos de saber que te invaden, el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por recuperar tu vida, nuestra vida, pero de nada sirve adelantar bruscamente lo que llegará sin duda alguna. Ahora vas a hacer lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Espero su respuesta y todo lo que obtuvo fue un asentimiento con su cabeza. La veía tan vulnerable, tan dependiente de él, tan indefensa, que más aún la amó, "toda su fuerza nacía de su fragilidad", la protegería del mismo infierno, aunque tuviera que hacerlo solo.

_ Quiero que me esperes aquí, en cuanto yo me encuentre con Marlena, Lyonel vendrá a estar contigo, no estarás sola y no tardaré te lo aseguro. Antes de qué te des cuenta estaré de vuelta.

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza y apoyó ésta sobre el pecho de Edward. Como a quien le cuesta una despedida, besó su cabello y se fue alejándose con rapidez. Esperar, todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar, encontrar una cara, un gesto, un olor, un recuerdo. Era tormentoso vivir esperando, buscando entre sus recuerdos. ¿Qué recuerdos?, todos eran de hace escasamente diez días. Suspiró para acallar su desolación interior. Miró a su alrededor, cada objeto bellísimo, perfectamente colocado. Fue recorriendo el despacho examinándolo detenidamente, ….si tan siquiera algo pudiera hacerla recordar... Cuadros, pequeños objetos de decoración, la mesa de despacho, la silla, el inmenso ventanal. Se acercó a él para abrirlos, sentía necesidad de notar la brisa en su cara, de comprobar que había detrás de las cortinas.

Despacio descorrió el hermoso tejido y oyó un ruido pequeño, como un arañazo en la tela. Miró hacia el suelo viendo un trozo blanco de cartulina de tamaño

similar al de una mano. Se agachó hasta el suelo para recogerlo y al prenderlo entre sus manos le dio la vuelta.

Sintió como su cuerpo se sobrecogía ante la visión. Su primer recuerdo. Su primera cara conocida del pasado. Esa imagen ella la había visto antes, pero

¿donde? Miró el extremo izquierdo de la fotografía y vio una serie de números.

¿Qué significaría aquello?

Se llevó su mano junto a la foto hasta su pecho, ¿sería alguien importante en su vida?, y si lo era ¿donde había estado todo este tiempo? Volvió a retirar la foto para mirarla, aquel rostro no le ofrecía seguridad, no...no, ese hombre no era bueno para ella, pero ¿por qué? Sintió un sudor frío sobre su frente, y en las palmas de sus manos y buscó con la vista un lugar donde sentarse y descansar. Quizás todo era producto del cansancio, si con seguridad eso sería lo que le estaba sucediendo. Edward tenía razón, necesitaba recuperarse y ella lo haría, quería estar fuerte y enfrentarse a todo lo que estuviera por llegar.

Oyó abrirse la puerta y entrar casi sin hacer ruido a Lyonel y como en un acto reflejo tapó entre su vestido y la palma de su mano la fotografía.

_ Señora Cullen, ¿desea que le prepare una de esas infusiones que a usted le agradan tanto?, ya sé que el café es su especialidad, pero el señor Cullen me mataría si fuera usted misma quien lo preparara.

_ No se preocupe Lyonel, haremos una cosa, usted me prepara eso que no sé que tanto me agrada y así evito su muerte. A cambio de ese favor, me indica donde está mi dormitorio. ¿Sería mucho pedir que me lo sirviera allí mismo?

Se lo dijo con tanta dulzura, que Lyonel le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

_ No sería una petición señora Cullen, sería un placer. Acompáñeme.

Sentada sobre la enorme cama de aquel dormitorio, descalza con los pies sobre el suelo, miraba sin descanso la fotografía de aquel individuo, intentando a toda costa encontrar algún rasgo en su cara que la hiciera recordar.

Sintió abrirse la puerta del dormitorio y escuchó a Edward...

_ Ya me tienes solamente para ti nena.

La vio con los pies descalzos apoyados en el suelo y miró su rostro algo desencajado, en él había más dudas aún que cuando la dejó en el despacho, miedo, ¿eso era miedo? Sus ojos estaban abiertos, redondos, brillantes pero ahogados. ¿Su princesa tenía miedo?, ¿de qué?

_ ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿qué tienes?

Se acercó en tres zancadas aceleradas junto a ella, agachándose y colocando sus pies sobre un almohadón. Fue entonces cuando vio como arrugaba con fuerza algo entre una de sus manos. Con mucha delicadeza y sin dejar de mirarla fue abriendo uno a uno sus dedos hasta ver que contenía dentro de ella. No había observado aún el rostro que enmarcaba aquel trozo de papel arrugado cuando oyó la voz de Bella...

_ Lo he visto antes Edward, estoy segura de ello. Sé que lo he visto, pero no se donde.

Flexionó sus piernas y se colocó sobre la cama encogiendo las rodillas y acercándolas a su cuerpo.

_ Edward ese hombre me da miedo, no sé por qué, pero me da miedo.

Edward miró nuevamente el rostro de la fotografía percibiendo ahora el número que aparecía al margen de la foto y lo comprendió al instante. Era él, ese era el hombre que atentó contra su princesa. En un acto reflejo su mandíbula se contrajo y sus fosas nasales se abrieron simultáneamente. Suspiró fuerte y en su cara se reflejó la furia que ahora sentía su corazón. Dejó la instantánea sobre la mesilla de noche y se sentó juntó a Bella.

_ Nadie va a volver a hacerte daño jamás, nadie corazón.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho que ahora latía demasiado rápido, demasiado alterado.

_ Edward ¿qué me hizo ese hombre?...

**Nota.: Miri todo ha sido escrito para ti, pero aún hay más, solo un poquito, y esto último no es una historia de ficción, es algo que a mi me ayuda cada día. Me gustaría que fuera para ti como esa bocanada de aire fresco que nos acaricia la cara cada mañana al abrir la ventana y nos hace sentir que seguimos tremendamente vivos.**

_"El sol de enero"_

_Enero... mes de cambio, de buenos propósitos, de planes, de olvidar, de empezar._

_Otra oportunidad._

_Ir al gimnasio, adelgazar, dejar de fumar, aprender inglés, acabar la carrera... olvidar un viejo amor, encontrar uno nuevo... hacer un viaje, independizarse, volver a casa..._

_Es un momento para la ilusión, para los sueños, para la positividad, para las ganas... Un momento del año en el que uno confía más que nunca en sí mismo y en la eficacia de sus planes. Algunos cuentan el año que pasó como "uno más"... sin embargo lo ven como "uno menos"..._

_Los comienzos siempre tienen algo de mágico... aunque en el fondo... todos seamos los mismos y las cosas que hacemos iguales, pero todo parece diferente cuando comenzamos algo._

_Como cuando estrenamos ropa, escribes la primera hoja de un diario. Así hay cosas cotidianas que convertimos en especiales por ser las primeras. El primer día de cole, la primera bici, el primer examen, el primer suspenso, la primera peli en el cine, el primer fin de año, la primera copa, el primer beso, el primer amor, el primer día de facultad, la primera vez que jodiste el coche..._

_Quizás es por eso que el sol de Enero tiene esa luz especial..._

_Todos lo miramos como si fuera la primera vez. Y algo tan cotidiano como es que salga el sol... se convierte en la excusa perfecta para pensar que las cosas pueden ser distintas, como las primeras._

_Hay quien acabará el año pensando que el siguiente sería otro día... y que el sol saldrá como siempre. Yo, hace tiempo que me acuesto pensando, que el sol saldrá mañana como nunca._

_Anitina._


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

**"Lo que me haces sentir"**

**Bueno este es muy especial para mí, aunque no tengo oportunidad de hablar mucho contigo por el chat "Marce", porque nuestra diferencia horaria es muy grande y estamos muy lejos, pero esos cafelitos que nos tomanos juntas cuando nos dedicamos un correo hermoso hablando de nuestras vidas, me han calado muy hondo. Ya sabes, hay confidencias hermosas y problemas no tan grandes si son compartidos. Gracias por esos bellos momentos.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Toda la noche había permanecido junto a ella, abrazándola mientras dormía. Un sueño que no fue del todo reparatorio, sino más bien leve e intenso. Fueron muchas las ocasiones en que sus manos tuvieron que acariciar su espalda, sus labios besar su frente y su boca pronunciar sonidos de silencio, para acallar sus pesadillas. Sintió su mano cálida entrelazada en la suya, y como un gesto instintivo, continuó con esos ejercicios que para él se habían convertido en algo cotidianamente hermoso. Su princesa, algún día no muy lejano volvería acariciarlo, volvería a sentir el roce de sus delicados dedos por cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Una pequeña sonrisa pintó en su rostro al observar los labios entreabiertos de Bella y su respiración templada calentar su cuello. Horas de tenerla a solas, momentos robados al resto del mundo, esos que solo él podía disfrutar aunque solo fuera mirándola. En ellos era cuando se sentía completamente seguro de poder protegerla e incluso amarla en silencio.

Se alentaba así mismo repitiéndose mentalmente que Bella ya había iniciado el camino de vuelta.

No sabía cuanto puede ser de complicada una memoria para elegir "a quien" o "que" debería ir en primer lugar. Se enojó momentáneamente al pensar por qué motivo no había sido él elegido para formar parte de inicio en ese camino. Desterró inmediatamente esos pensamientos ¿de qué servían? Estaba seguro del amor de Bella y si ella hubiera podido elegir, nada le hubiera impedido hacer su elección sobre él. Volvió a sonreír pensando que quizás Azor volara entre sus recuerdos buscando la luz en Bella, esos momentos vividos de su infancia habían sido hermosos, quizás ella estuviera volando junto a él en algún lugar de un cielo inmenso.

Dos pensamientos inquietantes cayeron sobre él como un peso insoportable. El primero la cara de aquel sujeto que jugaba a destrozar su felicidad junto a Bella, qué como quien elige una víctima por un manojo de billetes, podría hacer daño a

lo que más amaba, un esbirro cobarde al servicio de una mente calculadora, fría, interesada e imparable, como representación de la escoria humana, Marlena. Su segundo problema. Recordó el tiempo de aquella misma tarde en la que tuvo que atenderla dejando a Bella a solas en el despacho.

Todo parecía encajar en las predicciones de Bella. Era otro acierto de su princesa. Estaba seguro de que James no había tardado en trasladas a Marlena lo que había visto en los dedos de Bella, e incluso como ésta le siguió el juego rogándole que mantuviera silencio.

La escasa conversación que mantuvo con Marlena fue con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para ocultar su alianza. Se preguntaba así mismo por qué tenía que hacerlo cuando se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de pertenecer a Bella. Pero ésta se lo había pedido y ella sería quien le otorgara el privilegio de contar la verdad cuando le pareciera oportuno.

La estrechó aún más en sus brazos, su pequeña era demasiado inteligente, demasiado perspicaz y ahora que desconocía el pasado, era demasiado vulnerable.

No le quedaría más remedio que saltarse las normas que se había impuesto, adelantar ese pequeño momento que deseaba infinitamente y descubrir los pequeños recuerdos que su mujer había guardado para ambos. Debía prevenirla de todo y contra todos.

La oyó gemir en sueños y pronunciar su nombre.

_ Edward, tengo frío.

La volteó con cuidado y la abrazó desde atrás. Sus manos apoyadas en su vientre. Su pierna grande y poderosa apoyada con cuidado desde su cadera hasta su tobillo rozando sus pies pequeños. Sus labios proporcionándole sutiles besos apenas apreciables para no despertarla.

Bella olía a suya, a suya para siempre.

_ ¿Mejor así?

Un ronroneo acompañado de un "sí" tremendamente sensual y seguido de un movimiento decadente de sus caderas, buscando aún más su cuerpo, le hizo cerrar los ojos, para disfrutar plenamente de las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Bella le hacía sentir. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar para dejar desatar en él ese volcán de sentimientos de lava ardiendo?

Sabía que su amor era inmenso, sabía que era muchos más que hacer el amor, estar enterrado en ella, besarla, tocarla por todas partes, ser suyo y sentirla en su propia piel, pero no podía pensar con claridad teniéndola entre sus brazos y limitándose a darle solo lo que ella le reclamase. ¡Tenía tanto para dar!, cada día más.

Al contrario que en el resto de las ocasiones, Bella había puesto su mundo del revés. A menudo cualquier tema de su interés, lo perdía, se iba desvaneciendo en las sombras, como si una vez conseguido, estuviese muerto. Bella sin embargo desde el primer momento, le robó algo sin proponérselo, le había robado su corazón dejándole por entero el derecho a ser él mismo. No había intentado cambiarlo, lo aceptaba tal y como era en cada momento, tierno y brusco, manipulador, a veces despiadado en sus negocios. Pensó, ¿cuando había sido él de esa manera con Bella? No obtuvo respuesta. Ella sacaba lo mejor de sí, lo verdaderamente importante, lo esencial, lo instituto, lo que no es perecedero.

Notó como Bella nuevamente acercaba su cuerpo al suyo. Intentó no hacer caso a esas partes de sí que parecían no pertenecerle cuando Bella estaba tan cerca. Se mentía una vez más. Nada tenía que ver la distancia cuando se trataba de ella. Recordó los días que estuvieron separados, donde no solo logró aplacar su deseo y concentrarse en los negocios, sino que muy al contrario, todo su ser pedía a gritos el de Bella, como si parte de él mismo se tratara.

No la despertaría, aunque su cuerpo se tornara en enemigo, aunque le declarara una guerra pérdida para él de antemano, esperaría a que Bella estuviera preparada, a que se lo pidiera.

Se dijo así mismo, que era cierto que cuanto más se te está negado, que cuando más se te prohíbe, que cuantos más obstáculos se interponen, más sueñas en alcanzar la meta.

Se repitió una vez más, ¡mañana! Un nuevo día de esperanzas, un nuevo día para ambos, un nuevo camino que recorrer juntos, y puede que Bella le pidiera recordar.

…

Apoyado en la puerta del baño, completamente aseado y afeitado la observaba dormir. Contemplarla de nuevo en la cama que habían compartido, era sentir placer por todo el cuerpo.

Dormía arropada con su pijama, cuyas mangas tapaban sus manos y solo podía alcanzar a ver como las puntas de sus dedos se aferraban a la almohada.

Su largo cabello se repartía entre su rostro y las sábanas, revuelto, brillante, libre. Sus larguísimas pestañas daban sombra a sus mejillas. Esos ojos, ahora cerrados incluso, podían hablarle en sueños, esos que no dejaría que nadie truncara.

Se había despertado muy temprano y sin perder un instante había enviado un mensaje a Lara. Había convocado una reunión para el medio día. Mostraría la

foto de aquel indeseable a todo el equipo. Ese podría ser el eslabón que estaban buscando para comenzar la batalla.

Nadie volvería a asustar a Bella, nadie. Si antes estaba decidido a defender todo lo que le pertenecía, ahora sostenía el mundo con las manos si eso fuera necesario para hacerla feliz.

Completamente concentrado en sus pensamientos recordó las palabras de Marlena. Una detrás de otra habían sido cuchillos afilados siempre en la misma dirección.

No supo como pudo soportar tanta maldad, tanta mediocridad, tanto cinismo. Solo había pronunciado su excusa interesándose por el estado de Alice, para retornar siempre a su tema preferido, Bella.

Como si verdaderamente estuviera preocupada por ella, ¿donde estaba?, ¿qué hacía?, ¿cuando volvería al trabajo?, ¿cual era el motivo de su ausencia? Y para concluir un esperadísimo ¿Lo habéis dejado?, y un añadido "Edward, deberías reconsiderar esta locura, y dejarlo"

Edward dibujó una sonrisa "dejarlo". ¿Cómo puede abandonarse el aire?, ¿cómo respirar sin él?, ¿cómo puede un hombre acostumbrarse al frío cuando ha estado entre la calidez?, ¿cuando se puede andar entre la oscuridad, cuando Bella era su luz?

Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó cerca muy cerca de su cuerpo. Acarició éste como la primera vez que quiso despertarla después de la anestesia. Adoraba sus respuestas. Sus gestos, pequeñas muecas de su cara que la devolvían con él.

Su nariz pareciera estar absorbiendo el olor de las sábanas. ¿Sentiría su olor al igual que él tenía impregnado el suyo por todas partes?

Sus manos fueron resbalándose por la curvatura de su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, delineando con la yema de sus dedos cada perfil, cada línea.

Bella sin abrir los ojos sonrió, dejando ver su juego.

_ Creo que he entrado en una fase del sueño diferente.

_ ¿Y te gusta?

_ Hummmm, mucho.

_ ¿Puedo seguir?

_ Estoy en deuda contigo.

_ ¿Solo sería un pago a los servicios prestados? Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

_ No tendría con qué pagarte.

_ ¿Eso crees? Tienes todo lo que yo podría pedir.

_ Entonces, ¡pídeme algo!

Lo puso a las puertas del cielo, lo llevó lentamente con juegos y palabras

sencillas, lo arrastró sin esfuerzo. Siempre le vencería, recordara o no quien era, con él ganaría todas las batallas.

_ Besame, besame princesa, besame tú a mí, como si lo desearas con todas tus fuerzas, como si fuera lo primero que necesitaras al despertar. Besame como yo lo haría.

Con su mano derecha tocó su rostro acercándolo al suyo sin llegar a tocar sus labios. Sintió de una manera masculina, fuerte y depredadora los brazos de Edward enjaular sus hombros.

Su mano dibujó entonces una línea desde su frente, bajando por el tabique de su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios y detenerse en ellos.

_ ¿Y cómo lo harías tú?

Pero no dejó que le contestara, no hubo palabras.

Sin saber cómo o por qué necesitaba provocarlo, arrancarle esos momentos de intimidad, esos que la hacían sentirse de alguien, sentirse de él. No sabía como su mente se resistía a la total rendición, mientras que su cuerpo no oponía resistencia alguna.

Su boca tenía muy aprendido aquel ejercicio. Besos de despertar, besos que erizan la piel al primer contacto, besos que aceleran los latidos del corazón y hacen hervir la sangre, besos que despiertan los tambores internos cuya música comienza en el latir del pulso y llegar a reverberar convirtiéndose en un precioso eco, besos que desdibujan los límites y enturbian las imágenes, besos de desenfoque, donde lo único a lo que uno se aferra, es a la esperanza de que no acaben nunca.

Un gemido brusco y un gruñido se estamparon contra la boca de Bella, y ésta la abrió en respuesta saboreándose con su lengua sus propios labios.

Fue una captura inmediata. La lengua de Edward rozó la de Bella buscándola, incitándola a conocer su sabor.

_ Me gusta como sabes.

_ A mí nena, me gusta todo de ti.

_ Edward, ¿tú me protegerás?

_ Con mi vida princesa.

_ ¿Qué me hizo ese hombre?, ¿por qué le tengo miedo?

Hora de la verdad, nada a medias. No podía seguir dilatando lo que aguardaba ser descubierto.

La miró resignado como quien se niega a mostrar entre tanta hermosura algo malo, enfermo, carente de vida propia, de color.

_ ¿A qué tienes miedo Edward? ¿También te hizo daño?

_ Princesa quiere alejarte de mí a toda costa. Yo no podría vivir si no es a tu

lado.

_ Edward quiero que entiendas todas y cada una de las palabras que voy a pronunciar ahora. "Te has convertido en un vínculo entre mi pasado y mi presente, yo soy la que no puede abandonarte. No elegí a ningún otro de los que estaba a mí alrededor para hacerlo. Algo me decía que aunque fueras mi esposo, aunque no lo recordara, tenías que ser tú. No te abandonaré. Tú no lo has hecho y yo tampoco lo haré. Lo bueno que nos quede por vivir lo haremos juntos y lo que no sea así lo compartiremos." ¿Quieres qué sea así? No se si mi amor por ti ahora está a la altura de lo que tu necesitas, pero te prometo que hay algo dentro de mí que me conduce a ti irremediablemente, que me indica un camino cada vez con más luz, sé que llegaré, ¡esperame!.

Su sonrisa fue un arcoíris para Bella. Edward no tenía parámetros para medir el amor que ambos se tenían. El momento estaba cerca, muy cerca y pronto ella recordaría, y si eso no llegaba jamás él tendría amor del pasado para los dos. Algo tan hermoso como lo que nacía dentro de Bella era también una joya que añadir a su gran tesoro, y él se encargaría de cuidarlo y mimarlo cada día.

_ Nena hay muchas cosas que debes saber y nadie mejor que tú para explicártelo a ti misma.

Fue hacia su armario y sacó la cajita que Bella le había entregado. Con mucho cuidado retiró una cadena de su cuello. Ahí estaba la estrella de Bella, junto a la llave. Ambas juntas, su corazón y el de Bella.

Le entregó ambas y observó como con manos temblorosas ella las escondía en su mano cerrando los ojos.

Algo en su mente la llevó hacia un lugar desconocido, como si de un inmenso pozo se tratase. Casi pudo sentir el vértigo de la rapidez de las imágenes. Ella estaba desnuda y Edward colocaba sobre su cuello la misma cadena. Como en un eco oyó palabras sueltas, frases sin claridad, y pudo saborear un beso.

_ Edward, ¿Yo soy tu estrella?

Lo preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados y al abrilos vio una felicidad en el rostro de Edward, que le inundó el alma a raudales.

_ Desde que apareciste en mi vida princesa. Mi estrella. Mi pequeño arcón.

Ahora si fue el quien no pudo controlar su deseo y sus labios tomaron posesión de los de Bella con dulzura. Una estrella es tan especial, que los besos que

nacen en ella son brillantes, iluminadores, pequeños si miramos desde lejos, enormes por lo que nos hacen sentir.

_ No pares ahora nena, sigue adelante, ábrela, descubramos juntos que es lo que contiene, que es lo que quisiste resguardar de tu olvido. No tengas miedo, donde no lleguen tus recuerdos, allí estaré yo. Lo que no pueda explicarte con palabras lo hará mi cuerpo y mi corazón.

Besó su frente y luego sus manos y manteniendo la de Bella entre la suya, ambos al mismo tiempo, tomaron la llave y la introdujeron en la cerradura para descubrir cuantos secretos contenía.

Sintió la mano de Bella temblar ligeramente y la apretó con la suya en un afán de hacerla sentir segura.

El contenido intacto, una carta y una cinta como prendas de incalculable valor.

_ ¿Quieres leerla tú?, ¿La escribí yo? Edward dime algo.

_ Fue escrita por ti, era tu salvoconducto de vuelta a mí, a nuestro mundo nena. Abrió el sobre y comenzó su lectura

…

"Esto es solo una prueba Edward, no te confió nada aquí, solo quería saber que fue escrita por mí, que nadie nos engañaría. Ahora tendrás que darme algo con que escribir y podré comprobar que nadie pudo hacerlo por mí.

Antes de que veamos el video, por si en Él te lo digo pocas veces, por si aun cuando esto ocurra no te lo he dicho TE AMO."

…

Sin esperar un segundo Edward tomó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y al volverse vio los ojos de Bella mirándolo fijamente. Su rostro genuinamente rosado. La conocía tan bien. Ese "te amo", escrito había sido una declaración nueva para ella.

Se acercó y se lo repitió al oído "Te amo princesa, yo también te amo" Escribió una pequeña frase a continuación de su pequeño relato.

Solo dos pequeñas palabras formando un apellido… Isabella Cullen.

Nota:

Algunas veces el placer no es más que un estado de tranquilidad, de reposo,

de quietud. Otras se manifiesta como un sensación inquietante, de nerviosismo, de aceleración, como si presintiéramos que algo está por llegar. La mayoría de las veces nuestra vida es fácil, usual, corriente, normal, (qué palabra más hermosa), normal, porque es en esa vida, en la que se encierran todas las demás. Pero en determinados momentos es plena, no podemos apreciar si es sosegada, excitante, o sencillamente normal, porque la unión de todas ellas, forma una combinación un cúmulo de sensaciones irrepetibles y únicas que muy pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de experimentar.

…

Edward sintió una vez más dentro de su pecho el corazón henchido. Había puesto su nombre junto a su apellido. Ella aceptaba ser suya pese a no recordar.

…

Y llegó el momento de la grabación.

Con más carita de niña que nunca, nerviosa ante la pantalla uniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre su regazo y una sonrisa preciosa, agolpaba sus palabras una tras otra, intermediando risas, gesticulando algunas veces para explicar tantas cosas a la vez.

Y llegó el momento de explicar como sentía su amor por Edward.

"Las palabras no son ni serán suficientes nunca para explicar lo que has hecho en mí. Jamás pensé llegar a ser la elegida para vivir una amor así. Me has hecho mujer a tu lado, pero no cualquier mujer. Me has convertido en tu mujer más allá de los vínculos legales que espero quieras cumplir. Contigo jamás siento frío en mi interior, ni vacío en mi alma. Has llenado todo mi mundo de calidez, jajajaja, bueno a veces hace a tu lado demasiado calor, pero me quemaría contigo donde eligieses. Me has hecho comprender el verdadero significado del amor, no tener nada propio y sin embargo ser dueña de todo. Contigo he sentido el placer sobre mi cuerpo y he descubierto más aun viendo el tuyo. La palabra princesa forma parte de mi vida, eres mi guerrero y tu castillo será siempre mi casa. Por cierto busca uno enorme porque pienso llenarla de tus hijos, bueno también los míos. Puedo presentirte aunque no te vea, y olerte aunque no estés, puedo guardar tu corazón junto al mío, me lo ofreciste una vez y aunque no lo retengo sé que sigue a mi lado. Sino existiera una palabra

que definiera el amor, ten por seguro que por ti la inventaría. Pero hay algo muy hermoso que no sé como explicarte, las palabras no me llegan en este momento. (La vio en las imágenes temblar, y sus ojos contener las lágrimas)

Si jamás me hubieras dicho que me amas, no hubiera importado, porque puedo sentirlo a través de lo que me das.

(Inclinó su cabeza como quien piensa que ya no tiene nada más que decir, pero nuevamente miró la pantalla y comenzó de nuevo).

Podría añadir tantas cosas que no acabaría jamás, como jamás quiero que acabe lo que tenemos. Cuidalo por los dos.

Quiero pedirte algo antes de despedirme, ¿cumplirías un deseo para mí?

(Esperó callada mirando la pantalla)... vamos contesta, dímelo ahora allí donde estemos...

Ambos se miraron, la cara de Bella una belleza teñida de cereza, en sus ojos un brillo como nunca.

La respuesta simple y rotunda

_ Lo que quieras princesa.

Su voz salía del alma. Todas y cada una de las palabras habían llenado en un instante el vacío de su ausencia. Bella había vuelto a sorprenderlo.

Y entonces la petición de Bella en el video.

_ Uffff has tardado. Edward ahí, ahora en este mismo momento, "hazme el amor"...

La miró ansioso y perdido en sus ojos. Su princesa la que recordaba le pedía que le hiciera el amor, no había nada que el pudiera desear más que hacerla suya. Pero ¿y la Bella de ahora?, ¿desearía lo mismo?

Los ojos de ella expectantes mirando los de Edward, atentos reclamando alguna palabra, algún gesto que le indicara que aquel amor, que aquel deseo que ella había expresado aún existiera.

_ No hay nada que desee que ser tuyo, hacerte mía y que nos sintamos uno nuevamente.

La súplica de sus ojos convertía ahora en un gemido ronco como respuesta.

Hasta ahora sus besos, sus abrazos y sus pequeñas caricias mientras dormía, la habían mantenido al abrigo de los malos momentos de carencias, de la nada, la habían protegido de tanto vacío.

Si era valiente, si se entregaba como su cuerpo le pedía, quizás llenara, completara lo que faltaba. Aún con todo lo que lloraba en su interior, el pudor le impedía una respuesta.

Edward vio temblar sus labios como consecuencia de su nerviosismo. No había un solo segundo que no adorara sus gestos. Le hablaban de lo que ella sentía, de lo que necesitaba y de todo lo que se negaba al mismo tiempo.

Lo decidió impulsivamente, tomaría la iniciativa por los dos. La Bella de antes a la que amaba tanto como a la de ahora, se lo había pedido. Esa mujer que necesitaba sus caricias, que se refugiaba entre sus brazos, la misma que le pedía que la besara, la que le había rogado que no la dejara sola, y la que en las noches necesitaba de su calor para calmar su frío.

Se acercó a su boca tan despacio que pudo ver como Bella cerraba los ojos para recibirlo.

Siempre le había fascinado ese gesto, como si cuando no lo viera pudiera sentirlo más aún.

Su boca de tacto ardiente, de sabor dulce como toda ella, sus labios carnosos y tiernos esperando su toque.

Recordó aquellos primeros besos en los que se controlaba, en los que decidieron no asustarla con su enorme pasión y su necesidad y se sintió transportado a ellos. Como siempre el encuentro perfecto, todo era perfecto en su boca. Su lengua entró tomando lo que era suyo. Ninguna resistencia, ningún signo de fortaleza en contra, todo pura y simplemente rendición, capitulación, sometimiento consentido.

Sus manos no esperaron y sin orden, buscaron la orilla de la parte superior de su pijama, tirando de ella con cuidado hasta dejar su cuerpo desnudo.

Volvió a atacar su boca, su cara, su frente, deslizando sus labios por su cuello mordiendo suavemente su pulso, dejando que éste vibrara sobre sus labios. Estaba desbocado como el propio de Edward, herido de espera, buscando consuelo en sus caricias.

Nunca había deseado tanto alcanzar la meta, ni había saboreado tanto los días hasta llegar a este momento.

Pequeñas lamidas suavizaron sus mordidas. Ahora la oyó gemir varias veces seguidas. Preciosos sus ruiditos, que calaban tan hondo como el agua en la

tierra llenándola de vida.

_ Ahora mismo nena estoy ciego, ¡guiame!, ¡pídeme! Sus palabras, su voz, su aliento quemándola.

_ Cariño no pares.

Cariño, seguía siendo su cariño.

Ataques a su cuerpo como flancos en la guerra. Su boca y su lengua bajando por su cuello. Su mano hasta su entrepierna tocando la humedad en sus braguitas. Su olor en su nariz como una droga.

Un gemido tras una respiración agitada.

Edward la recostó sobre la cama para lentamente bajar su boca hasta su entrepierna, y si el paraíso tuviera localización, el suyo estaba allí.

Mordió sobre sus bragas, paso la lengua sobre ellas, tiro con sus dientes y sus manos, hasta arrancarlas.

Las piernas de Bella temblaron moviendo hasta sus caderas.

Sintió que el fuego se había extinguido de cualquier parte, para estar solo presente sobre las sabanas bajo Bella.

_ Edward, Edward, dios... no puedo...no puedo más.

_ sshssssssssss.

Sopló en silencio sobre su coño caliente.

_ sssssss, shsssss. Acabo de empezar nena, aun nos queda mucho por sentir.

Y su boca no habló más porque conquistó su coño por completo. Lengua, labios, dientes, dedos.

Durante segundos lo que a Bella le pareció una eternidad de placer, casi insoportable, donde todos y cada uno de los roces de la boca de Edward, la hacían gemir, y llorar.

Las manos erráticas y perdidas por todo su cuerpo, un cuerpo que conocía a la perfección. Un olor como propio y un sabor para degustar, el de Bella, el que solo podía calmar su hambre y su sed.

Volvió nuevamente a su boca, Besos suaves y delicados, blandos, fueron el comienzo lento de una puerta abierta a la agonía, saltando un intermedio mediocre y vulgar, para convertirse en besos salvajes.

Besos en la boca, buscando su rostro, mordiendo las mejillas, el cuello, lamiendo la piel, buscando su lengua. Besos sin espera, cuya respiración brava e

indomable, airea la cara y abriga el alma.

Besos de demencia, de alienación de vesania (locura, furia), donde el instinto gana a la cordura, donde no cabe la demora.

Besos de fuego que salpican ascuas quemando a su paso, arrastrando consigo cualquier vestigio de sosiego y serenidad.

Besos de Edward mordiendo al amor, aferrándose al calor, respirando el aliente de Bella, porque solo ahí es donde podía domar tantos sueños gritando por ser consumados.

Besos escarlata.

Bella sintió como su pudor huía, su control se desvanecía al sentir las manos de Edward entrelazarse a las suyas y las elevó sobre su cabeza, aprisionando su cuerpo con su peso sin dejar de besarla.

Una súplica...

_ Edward por favor. Una respuesta.

_ Aún no.

Bella entendió el juego, la sumisión hermosa de la que era presa.

_ ¿Qué quieres?, dime ¿qué debo hacer? Un gemido ahogado y una contestación

_ Pídemelo, pídemelo nena porque me estoy muriendo.

Y Bella como quien puede salvar de la muerte, como quien conoce el camino de vuelta a casa, como quien conoce los secretos entre dos...

_ Edward necesito sentirte también dentro de mí.

Lo dijo abriendo las piernas en un consentimiento pleno, abandonándose a los sentidos, esperando que la colmara, que la inundara, que complementara esa parte de ambos que estaba sin unir.

_ Ahora si princesa, ahora si.

Inició con su cuerpo un baile seductor, rozando su polla los labios del coño de Bella, elevando sus caderas hasta comenzar a invadirla. Cada centímetro un bálsamo para su ahogo. Cada segundo una impaciencia.

Sus ojos clavados hasta la culminación...

_Nota:_

_Hay alguien a quien quisiera dedicarle uno de esos momentos míos en los que las palabras salen para darles sentido, alguien con un corazón enorme, muy joven de edad, pero sabía en decisiones. Estoy segura que ella lo entenderá. Es para ti paolita32._

_"La grandeza de ser pequeño" Yo de mayor quiero ser pequeña..._

_Para pasar desapercibida..._

_Para ir por debajo de los obstáculos que los grandes tienen que saltar... Para poder ocultarme en cualquier lado cuando me apetezca estar sola..._

_Para que esas pequeñas cosas que los demás no pueden ver... sean grandes para mí..._

_Para entender las cosas sencillas que los gigantes no pueden comprender..._

_Para que, si quieres conocerme... tengas que tomarte la molestia de buscarme... Para que puedas llevarme en un bolsillo... sin verme y sin que jamás te pese... Para poder mirarte durante horas y vea que no te das cuenta de mi presencia... Para que mi voz sea tan bajita que tengas que acercarte mucho para escucharla..._

_Para sentarme en tu oreja y susurrarte cosas bonitas... y luego en la izquierda hacerte maldades..._

_Para imaginarme mundos de ensueño que caben en la palma de una mano... Para ser yo... una de esas pequeñas cosas que solo alguna gente puede ver..._

_… Y habrá quien piense que he querido ser grande... nunca será esa mi ambición... porque la mirada de algunos ya me hacen inmensa._

_Anitina._


	33. Chapter 33

**Rafael de León**

**Dedicada al amor imposible de su amigo José González Marín**

**"Pena y alegría del amor"**

_Mira cómo se me pone _  
><em>la piel cuando te recuerdo. <em>

_Por la garganta me sube _  
><em>un río de sangre fresco <em>  
><em>de la herida que atraviesa <em>  
><em>de parte a parte mi cuerpo. <em>  
><em>Tengo clavos en las manos <em>  
><em>y cuchillos en los dedos <em>  
><em>y en mi sien una corona <em>  
><em>hecha de alfileres negros. <em>

_Mira cómo se me pone _  
><em>la piel ca vez que me acuerdo <em>  
><em>que soy un hombre casao <em>  
><em>y sin embargo, te quiero. <em>

_Entre tu casa y mi casa _  
><em>hay un muro de silencio, <em>  
><em>de ortigas y de chumberas, <em>  
><em>de cal, de arena, de viento, <em>  
><em>de madreselvas oscuras <em>  
><em>y de vidrios en acecho. <em>  
><em>Un muro para que nunca <em>  
><em>lo pueda saltar el pueblo <em>  
><em>que anda rondando la llave <em>  
><em>que guarda nuestro secreto. <em>  
><em>¡Y yo sé bien que me quieres! <em>  
><em>¡Y tú sabes que te quiero! <em>  
><em>Y lo sabemos los dos <em>  
><em>y nadie puede saberlo. <em>

_¡Ay, pena, penita, pena _  
><em>de nuestro amor en silencio! <em>  
><em>¡Ay, qué alegría, alegría, <em>  
><em>quererte como te quiero! <em>

_Cuando por la noche a solas _  
><em>me quedo con tu recuerdo <em>  
><em>derribaría la pared <em>  
><em>que separa nuestro sueño, <em>  
><em>rompería con mis manos <em>  
><em>de tu cancela los hierros, <em>  
><em>con tal de verme a tu vera, <em>  
><em>tormento de mis tormentos, <em>  
><em>y te estaría besando <em>  
><em>hasta quitarte el aliento. <em>  
><em>Y luego, qué se me daba <em>  
><em>quedarme en tus brazos muerto. <em>

_¡Ay, qué alegría y qué pena _  
><em>quererte como te quiero! <em>

_Nuestro amor es agonía, _  
><em>luto, angustia, llanto, miedo, <em>  
><em>muerte, pena, sangre, vida, <em>  
><em>luna, rosa, sol y viento. <em>  
><em>Es morirse a cada paso <em>  
><em>y seguir viviendo luego <em>  
><em>con una espada de punta <em>  
><em>siempre pendiente del techo. <em>

_Salgo de mi casa al campo _  
><em>sólo con tu pensamiento, <em>  
><em>para acariciar a solas <em>  
><em>la tela de aquel pañuelo <em>  
><em>que se te cayó un domingo <em>  
><em>cuando venías del pueblo <em>  
><em>y que no te he dicho nunca, <em>  
><em>mi vida, que yo lo tengo. <em>  
><em>Y lo estrujo entre mis manos <em>  
><em>lo mismo que un limón nuevo, <em>  
><em>y miro tus iniciales <em>  
><em>y las repito en silencio <em>  
><em>para que ni el campo sepa <em>  
><em>lo que yo te estoy queriendo. <em>

_Ayer, en la Plaza Nueva, _  
><em>—vida, no vuelvas a hacerlo— <em>  
><em>te vi besar a mi niño, <em>  
><em>a mi niño el más pequeño, <em>  
><em>y cómo lo besarías <em>  
><em>—¡ay, Virgen de los Remedios!— <em>  
><em>que fue la primera vez <em>  
><em>que a mí me distes un beso. <em>  
><em>Llegué corriendo a mi casa, <em>  
><em>alcé mi niño del suelo <em>  
><em>y sin que nadie me viera, <em>  
><em>como un ladrón en acecho, <em>  
><em>en su cara de amapola <em>  
><em>mordió mi boca tu beso. <em>

_¡Ay, qué alegría y qué pena _  
><em>quererte como te quiero! <em>

_Mira, pase lo que pase, _  
><em>aunque se hunda el firmamento, <em>  
><em>aunque tu nombre y el mío <em>  
><em>lo pisoteen por el suelo, <em>  
><em>y aunque la tierra se abra <em>  
><em>y aun cuando lo sepa el pueblo <em>  
><em>y ponga nuestra bandera <em>  
><em>de amor a los cuatro vientos, <em>  
><em>sígueme queriendo así, <em>  
><em>tormento de mis tormentos. <em>

_¡Ay, qué alegría y qué pena _  
><em>quererte como te quiero!<em>

_**Este poema es muy especial para mí. Cayó en mis manos en momentos muy difíciles. Una mujer especial y única para mí, mi madre, estaba a tan sólo tres semanas de morir de un cáncer, contra el que luchó, sin dejarse vencer durante 13 años.**_

_**Una tarde de tantas en las que hablábamos de lo importante, de lo de verdad, ella me indicó que tomara su joyero. Esos de los de antes, de los que guardan secretos, y en un cajón simulado, que parecía de cuero, sacó un saquito de tela donde se guardaban misterios.**_

_**Una docena de cartas atadas en cinta de fieltro, escondían bajo ellas, un amor de recuerdo que aún hoy conservo.**_

_**La puso en mis manos, y en su carita preciosa observé algo de miedo. Un amante prohibido le mandaba en aquella carta este poema de amor en silencio.**_

_**Tantos años esperando, para contarlo bajito y con mucho esmero, como si de algo se arrepintiera, como si yo la fuera a juzgar por ello.**_

_**Con la edad de 20 años fue encerrada en casa, sacada a rastras del pueblo, y por no tenerlo cerca, no la encerraron en un convento.**_

_**Diez años más tarde, aquel precioso amor había muerto y conoció a mi padre, del que guardó también sus recuerdos.**_

_**Anitina.**_

**Capítulo 33**

**"La gata y el ratón"**

**Para Paolita32, mi pequeña ratoncita, de quien me enamoró su precioso corazón. A quien siempre podré sentir como si estuviera en casa. Quien es capaz de transmitir su serenidad y su luz a través de sencillas palabras y quien puede entender como pocas una historia de amor.**

…

Un estallido de tintes de colores dando saltos de alegría en la mente de Edward, convertidos en temblores repartidos en su cuerpo. Escalofríos en su cuello resbalando por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus pies. Un cuerpo fuerte y pesado, sometido a los instintos, abandonado al placer que le venía como un regalo. Todo en Bella, siempre en ella.

Los gestos de su cara, el tiritar de sus labios y el rugido en su garganta, escondidos en su boca, robando su aliento. Su sangre, lava caliente recorriendo por sus venas a la velocidad que marcaba un corazón valiente por su conquista. Sonrisa en su interior, calma, sosiego y

serenidad. Su casa, estaba en casa teniendo a Bella entre sus brazos.

Sin dar tiempo a sus pensamientos su cuerpo respondía en movimientos calculados, esperados y precisos. Haciendo el amor en la mañana, teniendo a la luz por testigo de la vuelta y la unión de los dos.

_ Edward, por favor no pares.

_ No pienso hacerlo nunca nena. Muévete conmigo... Ufff, dios no, no te muevas.

_ Quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo.

_ Princesa si sigues así yo no podré soportarlo, para nena para.

_No quiero, no puedo.

_ Quieta, quieta, espera solo un segundo.

Bella en reposo, sometida a la voluntad de Edward, esperando nuevamente una sola orden, una señal para comenzar el delirio que había sido desatado y detenido.

Salió de ella dolido en su interior por tal acto, a regañadientes con su cuerpo, llorando, implorando nuevamente enterrarse en ella.

_Date la vuelta, así eso es, de costado nena.

Nuevamente muy despacio la tomó desde atrás, espaciando unos segundos los movimientos para poder respirar. Por mucho que su voluntad intentara retrasar el momento, todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo bramaban por una liberación inmediata.

Una de sus manos acariciando sus senos, la otra tomando furiosa su clítoris, mientras su cuerpo hacia el resto. Ojos cerrados y prietos, controlando lo inevitable.

Los gemidos de Bella en su contra, el olor de su pelo su enemigo, el sudor de su piel arrastrándolo.

_ Princesa no puedo más, nena...nena.

Sintió el cuerpo de Bella agitarse de manera deliciosa contra el suyo, y como quien entiende las señas, se dejó llevar por la necesidad.

Gruñendo en cada estoque, profundos y lentos. Bella oyendo sus respiraciones hondas. Sus ojos contemplando a la bestia más hermosa de todas. Pétalos sus roces, hierro su miembro, nubes y claros en sus sentidos, risa y llanto conduciéndolos a la desesperación, fuego intenso. Dos amantes generosos calmando un hambre insaciable. Dos prisioneros ahora libres, dos cautivos del amor ya sin miedos.

Y el encuentro final, como siempre, como nunca.

Recuperando el oxigeno sintiendo sus corazones al unísono volviendo a la calma.

Momentos perfectos en los que los amantes comparten aún algo más inmenso, sus intimidades.

Instantes en los que aparecen las respuestas sin hacer preguntas.

Miradas a los ojos que confirman las emociones sentidas. Roces de piernas como caricias cansadas y perezosas. Besos que se escapan junto a palabras gentiles.

Confidencias teñidas de complicidad sobre sueños y situaciones irrepetibles y constantes. Promesas firmes de lo que vendrá más tarde.

Una súplica.

_ ¡Edward!

_Lo sé nena, lo sé.

_ ¿Era así siempre?

Una sonrisa en su rostro entre consentida e insinuante. Besó su nariz, hablando entre los dos un solo lenguaje.

_ Siempre princesa, siempre.

_ No quiero dejar de ser quien era, ¡quiero vivirlo!

_ Shssss, Shssss. Nunca dejarás de ser para mí lo primero, lo más importante, lo único. Como quien quiere restar profundidad a los pensamientos de una niña asustada, inició una conversación sensual.

_ Creo que necesitas un pequeño repaso aquí. (Tocó su entrepierna)

Unos ojos asombrados y a la vez risueños, contestaron balbuceando las palabras.

_ Lo haré mañana.

_ No nena no, creo que no lo has entendido. Eso es parte de mi trabajo, de mi placer. Nuevamente sus ojos aún más abiertos y una risa nerviosa.

_ Dime que no es cierto.

_Jajajaj,jajaja. Pues podría decirte que ver tu cara, fue.. no sé como definirlo.

Tapó su boca con los dedos, no podía seguir escuchando sin que su rostro se volviera de color amapola. Agachó su carita para poder decir las siguientes frases.

_ ¿Cuántas cosas más me estoy perdiendo?, ¿qué más hemos compartido?.

Levantó su barbilla. Estaba preciosa, tanto que su corazón se encogía con solo mirarla.

_ Princesa ahora te llevo ventaja, pero te aseguro que recuperarás el pasado entero, completo. Si fuera necesario lo repetiré todo para ti. Cada instante, cada momento , cada día.

Un beso saciado en los labios, de esos en los que por mucho que se traza la línea de lo acontecido y lo que queda por venir, se detiene la estabilidad manteniendo el equilibrio. Besos colmados de otros, donde los labios hinchados solo se rozan para seguir conectados y no lastimar. Besos salados y dulces, besos de mar y de cielo.

Besos azules.

_ Estás preciosa princesa.

_ ¿Así me ves?

_ Siempre, pero cuando descansas en mis brazos, después de hacer el amor, aún más. Escondió su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo como Edward besaba su frente y su pelo. No se cansaría jamás de sentirlo.

Las manos en movimientos mágicos seguían recorriendo lugares antes explorados, suspiros entrecortados llenando de música divina el espacio.

_ Nena debes descansar.

_¿Debo?

_ Debemos descansar. Después del almuerzo tenemos una reunión princesa, y quiero que estés presente, quiero que vuelvas a encontrarte con todo el equipo de personas que cuida de nosotros. ¿Entiendes?.

_ Haré lo que me pidas Edward.

_ Eso está bien, porque juntos otra vez nena conseguiremos librarnos de todo esto. Ahora durmamos un poco princesa.

La notó colocar su cuerpo suave sobre su costado y con su mano abrazarse a él.

…

Edward se despertó a solas. Con toda la prisa que le fue posible, se vistió con unos vaqueros y una blusa, calzó sus zapatos y bajó las escaleras, alisando sus pelos con sus manos.

Oyó unas risas que salían del despacho, y unas palabras suaves de su padre. Pudo notar su respiración alterada, tomar de nuevo el ritmo acompasado. Bella no estaba en peligro, ni sola pensando como resolver sus vacíos para recuperar lo olvidado.

Entró sin hacer ruido, más sin embargo su presencia fue presentida por Bella, quien volteó la cara, con una sonrisa mágica. No cabía la menor duda que Bella sentía de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

_ Edward ven mira.

_ No entiendo como lo hace hijo, tres partidas seguidas y sus movimientos son tan precisos que no he podido ganarle ni una sola vez.

_ Jajajaja, en cualquier otro momento tuve que saber jugar. Te aseguro que no se cómo ni por qué se mueven mis dedos más rápidos que mi cerebro, pero cada movimiento es conocido para mí. Ven, ven, hazlo tú ahora.

_ Te aseguro que no voy a ser nada condescendiente contigo.

_ Eso espero vamos, te reto, vamos, jajajaja.

…

Y comenzó la partida. Quería probar sus estrategias, hasta donde podía llegar su memoria intuitiva, no se dejaría ganar. Uno tras otros los movimientos se fueron sucediendo rápido, precisos, casi sin pensar. Bella era muy buena, muy muy buena. Lo fue acorralando hasta casi vencerlo y antes de darle el toque de gracia, lo miró a los ojos.

_ Espero que no hayas sido tú mi maestro, porque abandonaría la partida ahora mismo.

_ No corazón, no lo fui, pero quien te instruyó lo hizo a la perfección.

Las risas de Peter resonaban como un eco de alegría por toda la habitación, incluso salían suspendidas al resto de la casa. Éste llegó a pensar que una situación como la que estaba sucediendo, en manos de Bella, era capaz de transformarse, de convertirse en alegría. Bella era la vida en cualquier lugar y su hijo había sido afortunado de encontrarla. Quizás todo su sufrimiento solo sería el preludio de una felicidad compartida, de una familia, de un sueño no conseguido por él. Sintió por primera vez que las heridas del alma tienen cura, que el mundo no cambia su rumbo por nada y que por lo tanto, todo vuelve a su lugar de inicio, a su comienzo. Su hijo era feliz, muy feliz y era todo lo que había pretendido siempre.

_ No quisiera ser indiscreta Edward, pero he estado buscando a Alice y no consigo encontrarla.

_ Y no creo que lo logres. Cuando llegamos de regreso a casa, se marcho con Emmet a pasar unos días fuera. Creo que lo necesitan.

_ ¿Y Charlie está solo?

_Nena tu padre tiene un negocio que atender, vio como te recuperabas y ha estado llamando cada día. Emmet y Alice están con él.

_ Me gustaría verlo, quizás estando cerca de cosas de mi pasado, recupere antes mi presente. Simplemente pienso que podría funcionar, podría saber quien me enseñó a jugar así al ajedrez y otras cosas.

_ Princesa, no hay cosa que desearía más que cumplir tus deseos, pero éste no es el momento. La seguridad que tenemos se vería repartida. Nena te prometo que muy pronto disfrutaremos juntos de todo lo que quieras.

_ Perdona Edward, a veces lo olvido. Lo siento. Lo olvido, que paradoja ¿verdad?.

Perdón, le pedía disculpas. El destino era a veces muy extraño. Ahí estaba Bella, ante un mundo de oscuridad, intentando ver la luz a través de las cosas de su presente, y pidiendo disculpas por las cosas que no conocía, por lo que iba recordando por sus propias iniciativas. La tenía recluida y le pesaba. Era como una losa sobre su conciencia. ¡Quería tantas cosas para ella al mismo tiempo!. Tenía la sensación permanente de no estar ayudándole lo suficiente. Era dar un paso hacia delante y retroceder varios más.

No quería seguir pensando en cosas que le producían impotencia. Bella le había dejado muy claro, que en su ausencia tomara las riendas, que se apoyara en los conocimientos de Lara, que contara con sus instintos, y que la protegiera. Y eso haría con todas sus fuerzas.

…

Los suaves masajes en su mano se vieron interrumpidos por el aviso de Lyonel.

_ Señor, están todos aquí, y como me indicó los he conducido al salón. ¿Desea que los atienda para disponer de unos minutos más?.

_ No Lyonel, está bien. Bella y yo acudiremos en seguida.

La miró a los ojos buscando en ellos fuerza, tenía que contar con ella, tenía que conocer hasta donde podía hacerla despertar, pero sobre todo, era necesario que la investigación siguiera adelante.

_ ¿Estás bien nena?, ¿serás capaz?, quiero que si no te sientes con fuerzas, si notas que te hace daño y no quieres escuchar, si...

No lo dejó acabar la frase.

_ Edward, que no recuerde, no significa que esté enferma. Estaba enferma, ya no lo estoy. Solo me siento incompleta, eso es todo. Vamos, hagamos juntos lo que es necesario.

La tomó de la mano y se encaminó junto a ella hacia el salón. Todos presentes de nuevo. Vio como Lara le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa y se dirigía hacia ella con pasos diligentes. Bella no se movió, pareciera que aquella mujer le resultara familiar o al menos amigable.

_ Bienvenida de vuelta Bella. Me imagino que este impresentable, (lo dijo mirando a Edward y apoyando su mano sobre su camisa), no te habrá dicho que en dos ocasiones me acerqué al hospital para ver como te encontrabas. En las dos dormías, y su mirada significó mucho más que una orden. Claramente me indicó "no se la puede despertar". Tuve que cumplirlas, pues si no, hoy no seguiría trabajando para él.

Bella miró a Edward casi condenando su actuación, y al mismo tiempo comprendiendo su carácter. Luego miró a Lara y se acercó para besar su rostro. Rápidamente su nariz se impregnó de un olor conocido y agradable. Algo en su memoria le produjo templanza, bienestar. Le sonrió de frente y ambas mujeres se reconocieron entre sí como amigas, pertenecientes al mismo bando.

La voz de Edward sonó para seguir con sus propósitos.

_ Bella, todos los miembros que están presentes corresponde a nuestro equipo de seguridad y de laboratorio, puede que tengas que hacer un esfuerzo, pero a partir de este momento necesito, quiero, que te sientas segura con ellos.

Todo el tiempo que Edward estuvo hablando, no perdió detalle de sus palabras sin dejar de

mirar un rostro, marcado, señalado, pareciera que la llamaba para que se acercara. Y sin dudarlo lo hizo abstraída completamente en sus pensamientos.

Una sola señal de Edward hacia aquel componente del equipo, indicándole que no se moviera, que no se retirara, que no articulara palabra alguna, que la dejara hacer. Edward recordaba exactamente la reacción que Bella tuvo la primera vez.

De igual manera que ocurrió en un principio, Bella llevó su mano derecha hacia la cara de aquel hombre tocando, rozando delicadamente su cicatriz. Sin saber el motivo sonrió y meció dos veces su rostro para observar su tez desde otro ángulo, mientras sus dedos seguían dibujando las huellas de la herida. No habló hasta que estuvo totalmente convencida, pero cuando lo hizo, acaparó la atención de los asistentes, y toda la convicción de Edward, quien estaba esperando justamente lo ocurrido.

_ Yo le conozco, sé que lo he visto antes. Usted me protege ¿no es así?. Su cicatriz es hermosa para mí, porque es un recuerdo agradable. No espero que lo entienda, pero significa mucho, mucho.

Se abrazó a su cintura, intentando agradecer de alguna manera su resguardo, su protección, el que añadiera un eslabón más de esa cadena que parecía interminable de conquistar.

Edward indicó nuevamente con la vista que correspondiera a su abrazo, que le transmitiera una parte de la seguridad que todos estaban dispuestos a brindarle.

Verla tan vulnerable, tan pequeña, tan exquisitamente delicada, como una muñeca en los brazos de aquel gigante, lo hizo darse cuenta aún más de su fragilidad. Sintió la mano de su padre reposar en su brazo y hacerle comprender, que allí dentro, en ese momento, su ejército estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para que todo acabara, para que nada pudiera perjudicarles.

Lara comenzó haciendo un pequeño resumen para Bella, recordándole a grandes rasgos todos los movimientos que se habían realizado. Hasta que mostró nuevamente la foto que ella había localizado justo al regresar del hospital el día anterior.

_ Edward sabemos quien es, y lo hemos localizado.

Su rostro se tensó, aunque una pequeña mueca dejó ver su satisfacción.

_ Como nos indicaste no hemos actuado aún, pero sabemos donde vive, y cual viene siendo su rutina. Todo ha sido observado sin dejar ninguna pista, ni tan siquiera pedir información externa. Es un delincuente reincidente, con condenas que no han llegado jamás a ser cumplidas en su totalidad, hurto, falsificación de documentos, abuso de poder en menores, tráfico de estupefacientes, todo ello en medida tan límite para la ley, y tan conocida para él, que la justicia no ha podido aún cargarle una condena merecedora.

_ Quiero que lo llevéis hasta la oficina, me dan igual los medios. Bella mordía una de sus uñas en actitud extremadamente atenta.

_ Edward, perdona ¿puedo intervenir?

_ Me asustas nena, ¿qué estás pensando ahora?

_ Verás esto es como un juego. ¿Qué hace el gato para cazar al ratón?. Tendamos el queso, pongamos la trampa, hagamos que el roedor se desespere. Somos muchos gatos.

_ Me encantaría seguirte, pero me perdí con tantos animales Bella.

_ Prestarme atención un momento. Lara ¿podemos jugar un poco sucio?, dime que sí por favor.

_ Te diría que sí ahora mismo, que tanto como ellos lo están haciendo, pero todo depende de Edward, él da las órdenes.

Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, enfocando los suyos dentro de ellos, revolviéndolos para encontrar respuesta a su pregunta. Se encontró de vuelta como en un espejo con la misma mirada.

_ ¿Qué estás pensando preciosa?

_ Solo quiero jugar un poco. Sabemos donde vive, pongamos a prueba su paciencia, su temple. Entremos en su casa cuando no esté, revolvamos sus cosas, al igual que él ha revuelto nuestras vidas. Si es lo que pensamos, tuvo que percibir algo a cambio. Hagamos que parezca que lo estamos reclamando, que lo estamos buscando, que pertenecemos a su mundo, que hemos visto un cambio en su forma de vida, y que perseguimos su recompensa. Este tipo de gente, vive permanentemente escondiendo lo que obtiene de manera fraudulenta. Seamos inteligentes, divirtámonos un poco, veamos como mueve ficha. Si se siente amenazado cambiará de domicilio, comenzará a relacionarse con menos personas y en el mejor de los casos, puede hasta que nos conduzca a su pagador o sus pagadores.

_ Brillante, Bella no sé como explicarlo.

_Oh no, aún queda más, no he terminado. Seguiremos jugando un poco más.

_ Espera nena, creo saber por donde vas. ¿quieres meter al enemigo en casa?.

_ Bueno al principio solo quiero que se acerque, luego lo atraparé, lo engatusaré, lo haré miembro de nuestro equipo, hasta que sea uno de nosotros. Sabe todo lo que tenemos que conocer para llegar al núcleo de este feo asunto.

_ ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Mordió sus labios antes de contestar, para a continuación levantarse y caminar por el salón. Bella era muy inteligente, comenzaba a conocer a Edward nuevamente, a saber como suavizar su carácter, a llevarlo a su terreno.

Sus movimientos de caderas sensuales, generosos y delicadamente femeninos, desenfadados y sensiblemente disimulados, captaron toda su atención.

_ Puede que me esté volviendo loca, pero (se volvió para mirarlo ahora con la libido en sus ojos, jugando a ser lasciva, erótica), muestra a un hombre tu mejor cara, atráelo, finge sumisión (se fue acercando a él, insinuándose, provocándolo, amenazando su tranquilidad, hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros), hazle creer que nunca estará mejor que a tu lado (se lo dijo con voz suave, lamiendo sus labios), que es imprescindible para ti, (aún más cerca).

Cuando lo tenía completamente subyugado, cuando supo que en los ojos de Edward, solo se veía a sí misma, cuando su sonrisa le demostró que para él en ese momento no había nadie más, prosiguió.

_ ¿Ves?, cazamos al ratón.

La sonrisa de Charlie, Lara y algunos de los miembros de seguridad se expandió ahogada, quedando claro lo que había ocurrido en ese instante. El ratón había sido llevado irrevocablemente a la ratonera y el gato estaba saboreando su aperitivo.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí acercándose hasta su oído.

_ Ya te diré luego quien se comerá a quien, chica lista.

La sonrisa de Bella fue inmediata y su rostro color fresa iluminó aún más los ojos de Edward. Los silencios dijeron más que las palabras y sus cuerpos respondieron a sus llamadas. Por mucho que quisiera seguir sumergido en esa burbuja, había que continuar.

_ Lara ¿algún inconveniente para seguir las pautas marcadas por Bella?

_ Ninguno.

Un gesto a un par de hombres fue suficiente para saber quienes habían sido los elegidos para tender la trampa.

_ Mantenme informado de todo.

_No tengas la menor duda. Bella quiero decirte algo. Quizás pienses que te quedan muchas cosas por recuperar, pero te aseguro que las verdaderamente importantes, siguen en ti.

Lara miró a ambos, Edward seguía conectado a Bella como si nada hubiera roto el hechizo que los unió.

…

_ Tengo que agradecerte preciosa que hayas querido pasar unos días aquí conmigo, con nosotros. Sé que todo ha salido bien, pero creo que Charlie debía estar acompañado.

_ No tienes de qué preocuparte. Este lugar es diferente, se respira tranquilidad, Charlie es estupendo y me siento a gusto contigo.

_¿Cómo de a gusto?

Alice, buscó un lugar entre los brazos de Emmet, quien la rodeó inmediatamente acercándola y atrayéndola hacia sí.

_ Emmet, cualquier sitio es hermoso si estás conmigo, si estoy contigo, si podemos compartir lo que tenemos y ser nosotros mismos. Han sido días difíciles para todos nosotros, duros diría incluso. Todos necesitamos un descanso, pero sobre todo Bella necesita espacio. Hay algo que me gustaría que Edward comprendiera y espero que tú como hombre lo hagas entrar en razón. A mi, jajaja, no me escuchará, cree que estoy loca, que soy infantil. Pero soy mujer Emmet, y si algo conozco de mi género te diré que Bella se siente prisionera. Edward tiene que comprender, que por mucho que quiera protegerla no puede tenerla encerrada en casa, esta convirtiendo su espacio en una jaula. Esa niña necesita respirar.

_ No la he oído quejarse.

_ Por dios Emmet, ni lo hará. Bella es muy prudente, delicada en sus formas. El ser fuerte no implica que deba soportar los miedos de Edward. Debe tener una vida fuera de nuestra casa.

_ Para, para muñeca. Tu hermano ahora tiene miedo, como lo tendría yo, no por él, sino por ella. Bella está ahora más vulnerable que nunca. Podría fiarse de cualquiera y de nadie,

¿no lo crees así?. Tendría que ir a cualquier parte vigilada. Edward cree más conveniente recuperar lo que han vivido, lo que están teniendo, su confianza, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

_ Creo que estoy pretendiendo algo que no entenderás jamás. No digo que Bella viaje, ni tampoco que salga sola, y mucho menos que vuelva a trabajar de momento. Lo que intento explicarte, es que no se puede encontrar nada desde la oscuridad.

Emmet se que quedó pensando en las palabras de Alice, sin duda alguna aunque estaba conforme en proteger a Bella, los razonamientos que acababa de escuchar no estaban equivocados.

No puedes ver la luz, sino abres las ventanas.

Nota:

Esta dedicatoria final está escrita desde el martes día 13/12/2011, era toda enterita para mi sol. Pero el destino, que a veces me sorprende, me llevó al chat de este blog el día 15/12/

2011. Mimix me escribió entre líneas, que su amiga Alicia, necesitaba de todas nosotras un pequeño empujón. Es por ello que como mi sol es increíblemente dulce y generosa, sé que no le importará compartir con ella estos pensamientos locos que acaban con unas frases de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" y que lleva por título

_"Camino"_

_Hay períodos de nuestra vida, en los que nos sentimos solos, abatidos, decepcionados, hundidos, indignados, incluso desamados y heridos. Momentos en los que la soledad, el cansancio, la tristeza, el ahogo, la furia, el vacío y el dolor, nos hacen estar perdidos._

_Son surcos en el alma, pequeñas o grandes marcas, heridas abiertas, fisuras, roturas, incluso a veces pérdidas que producen desolación._

_Para los surcos, nada mejor que la tierra, aferrarse, para las marcas preciosos maquillajes, a las heridas, fisuras y roturas, grandes costuras de remiendo, y para las pérdidas, la mejor medicina, el tiempo._

_Sí, ya sé, no siempre es fácil esperar para curar, para sanar, para volver, o regresar de donde jamás quisimos estar. Pero ello también forma parte del camino._

_Yo suelo en esos momentos, abrir los ojos más que nunca, respirar hondo, sentir el aire fresco bajar hasta mi pecho, llenarlo, inundarlo de cosas nuevas e ir desechando en cada respiración honda todo lo que me ahoga._

_Dar pequeños pasos hacia adelante, olvidarme de las huellas que no volveré a pisar, dedicarme algún abrazo, quererme, consentirme, y después de cada caída, volverme a levantar._

_En ese camino que construimos dejamos risas, llantos, logros, amores, vida, solo a cambio de saber que dirección tomar._

_Anitina_

**-¿Quieres decirme por favor, qué camino debo tomar para salir de aquí?**

**_Eso depende mucho de a dónde quieras ir-(respondió el gato)**

**_ Poco me preocupa a dónde ir (dijo Alicia)**

**_ Entonces, poco importa el camino que tomes (respondió el gato)**

**Alicia en el país de las maravillas**

**(Lewis Carroll)**


	34. Chapter 34

**_"Había olvidado lo que es suspirar al pensar en alguien más..._**

**_había olvidado lo que es extrañar_**

**_a alguien que no sabes si regresará había olvidado lo que es querer sin siquiera saber quien es_**

**_había olvidado tantas cosas_**

**_tantas cosas, que había dejado de amar". _**

**_(Tovléz)._**

**Mientras leía el poema que me enviaste nena, una especie de sonrisa melancólica, dulce muy dulce, me invadió por completo. El recuerdo de una historia real vivida por alguien a quien adoro y que sigue muy cerca de mi vida. Hace no mucho tiempo para algunas de nosotras y para otras, las más jóvenes como si se tratara de un pasado arcaico, mujeres valientes, porque nunca hemos dejado de serlo, sufrían el desamor de una manera silenciosa.**

**Dejó de suspirar y hasta casi de respirar por alguien que no la quiso jamás, dejó de sentir incluso dolor, por quien nunca debió de amar. Intentó a empujones olvidar hasta su nombre, que con el tiempo averiguó que no era ni tan siquiera con el que llegó a llamarlo, y por olvidar, se olvidó hasta de vivir.**

**Se entregó en cuerpo y alma a un engaño, que más tarde fue un milagro divino, y que lleva por nombre Alba.**

**Esa niña nacida de su vacío, hoy tiene 32 años, y desde el primer día que supo que la llevaba dentro, ha sido su aire, su verdad más inmensa, su energía, su fuerza, su luz, su victoria y su cura.**

**Podría hablarte horas sobre ella, llenarte folios narrándote su pasado y la conquista de su incierto futuro, su lucha. Sin embargo para que me entiendas, para que conozcas mucho de ella, con muy pocas palabras, te diré, que a pesar de haber perdido muchas cosas, es ella en quien seguiré siempre viendo la más preciosa inocencia.**

**Capítulo 34**

**"Una hermosa lección de amor"**

* * *

><p>_ ¿Feliz?<p>

_ No sabes cuanto. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin salir a la calle, pareceré como una niña en día de fiesta. Creo que hasta tengo más apetito y me siento hasta caprichosa.

El tono de su voz le decía todo, Bella estaba radiante, y él se sentía exultante por verla brillar.

_ ¿Caprichosa? Me gustaría saber que deseas.

_ Oh Edward, no sé si estarás a la altura esta vez.

_ Ponme a prueba.

_ Jajajajaja, no te asustes, es muy sencillo al menos para mí, pero no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que lo hicieras por última vez.

_ ¿Soy tan viejo para ti?

Vio su dificultad para abotonar su chaqueta y se acercó hasta ella para facilitarle el trabajo.

_ Espera, ya lo hago yo.

_ Ufff, esto me desespera.

_ Y a mí me desesperas tú.

_ ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

_ Me has cazado delante de todos.

_ ¿Herido?, no te he cazado Edward, te has dejado cazar.

La fue empujando con su cuerpo muy sosegadamente hasta retenerla entre la pared y su cuerpo, sin dejar apoyado completo su peso. Una mano en su cintura pequeña, la otra en su cuello, levantando con su pulgar su barbilla. Ahí estaban sus ojos brillando como espejos, chispeando como ascuas, encendiéndolo.

_ Ahora es cuando quiero que seas mi gata.

Como una muñeca frágil, como un cachorro dócil mordió despacio su boca. Pequeños mordiscos sin ejercer presión, solo marcando sus labios y sobre éstos barridos de su lengua, probando el sabor más dulce. Amaba esos besos. Subió su mano derecha entre juguetona y densa, notando cada músculo de Edward en alerta, a través de su torso, buscando su cuello, hasta llevar sus dedos a su nuca y enrollarlos en su pelo. Pudo sentir cada poro de su piel retraerse, cada bello erizarse. Recorrió con su pulgar su garganta, notando su movimiento, tragando su saliva, y pudo escuchar el aire que entraba por su nariz hasta llenar e inflar sus pulmones. Desabrochó, no sin esfuerzo uno de los botones de su camisa, depositando un beso húmedo en su pecho, reconociendo su olor, venerando su aroma. Otro botón más y un beso cerca de su corazón, al que escuchaba fuerte y poderoso, magnífico y glorioso, cabalgando a galope. Una lamida vergonzosa en su pezón y ante la respuesta de Edward, otro intento de chupar su sabor.

_ No te estoy cazando Edward, mírame, me estoy derritiendo.

Se acercó hasta su oído y casi en un esfuerzo, pronunció algunas palabras con tal emoción contenida que Bella tembló por ellas.

_ Esto es el cielo nena, y no quiero despertar de este sueño. No sabes como necesito que me toques, ser el dueño absoluto de tus deseos. Quiero que veas lo que haces en mí solo con respirar, con existir, con querer estar a mi lado.

Bella volvió en un pequeño gesto su cara, buscando la boca que le hablaba, la que le hacía temblar como una hoja, buscándola como loca, para beber de ella una a una todas aquellas palabras.

Desató a la bestia que sin media alguna abrió su boca, engullendo la de Bella, buscando su lengua, introduciendo la suya, haciendo que el baile fuera de amor.

_ ¿Sabes el poder qué tienes sobre mí? Todo princesa, todo.

Sonrió algo angustiada al oír princesa, recordaba algunas frases que se repetían en su cabeza.

_ ¿Por qué esa tristeza?

_ Dicen que las princesas son tan sensibles que notan la rotación de la tierra, por eso se marean tanto, que son tan vulnerables, que si están lejos de su reino se enferman, que hasta pueden morir de tristeza. No quiero ser débil Edward, quiero ser fuerte a tu lado.

_ Nena, ¿de donde salen esas palabras?

_ No lo sé. A veces vienen demasiado rápido, invaden por completo mi cabeza, pero no tengo imágenes, no puedo ligarlas, es… es...

_ Shsss, shssss, un día cerrarás los ojos y cuando los abras yo estaré ahí contigo. No habrá más vacíos, ni pozos, ni temores. Y si eso te asusta, no habrá más princesas.

Se acomodó entre sus brazos sintiendo como Edward abrochaba su camisa en silencio.

_ Lo siento.

Cada vez que la oía disculpase por algo, pedir perdón por lo que no entendía, solicitar permiso para hablar sentía tristeza. Era una manera de manifestar que aún no estaba de vuelta.

_ Pues no lo sientas.

Se separó de ella para hablarle, para que entendiera.

_ Cada vez que eso sucede, aunque tú no lo entiendas estás más cerca. Lo que crees que está tardando demasiado en llegar, está apareciendo a borbotones en tu cabeza. Te esfuerzas demasiado, provocas los recuerdos, y sin querer al mismo tiempo los espantas. Dejalos llegar a su ritmo. Dejame cuidarte nena, dejame hacerlo a mi manera. Ahora dime ¿qué prueba es esa qué tendré que superar para ti?

_ Quiero que hagas una apuesta conmigo.

_ Si tiene algo que ver con el ajedrez desisto.

_ Jajajajaja, no, quiero retarte a comer montañas de helado.

_ ¿Helado? ¿eso es lo que quieres cenar?

_ Sí, ¿tan raro es? Llevo demasiados días alimentándome de comidas algo insípidas, tengo ganas de hacer alguna travesura. Dime que sí, por favor, por favor.

_ Muy bien, tú mandas, pero te advierto, jajajaja, has perdido.

_ Eso ya lo veremos.

_ Y si gano ¿a qué tengo derecho?

_ Bien eso será un secreto hasta el final. Si tu ganas yo cumpliré cualquier cosa que

me pidas, y si por el contrario gano yo, preparate.

Una chispa de picardía apareció en sus ojos, no se dejaría ganar, la vencería y su premio sería bastante recompensa.

…

_ Por fin. Te he dejado cuatro mensajes y no has contestado a ninguno. ¿Puedes decirme donde estabas?

_Marlena tranquilizate, estaba ocupado simplemente.

_ ¿Ocupado o entretenido?

_ ¿Acaso te molestaría?

_ Puede que sí, pero ahora eso no es importante.

_ ¿Puedo saber que es tan urgente para dejar cuatro mensajes a un fiel servidor?

_ No sé si sigues siendo fiel.

_ Vamos Marlena, aún no te he fallado. ¿Que se te ofrece?, procura que sea divertido, es más interesante que hacer planes que parecen no tener los resultados que tú deseas.

_ Eso no depende de mí. Tú eres quien está fallando al no encontrar a la persona indicada para llevarlos acabo.

_ Como no, me había olvidado que tú nunca fallas. Acabemos querida, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?

_ Pareces tener demasiada prisa y no me gusta compartir con nadie mi tiempo.

_ Pues creo que tendrás que llamar en otro momento, o mejor será que quedemos para cenar y así podrás explicarte.

_ ¿Me estas proponiendo una cita?

_ Jajajajajaja, no era esa mi intención, tu no te dejas llevar por los momentos románticos preciosa, y yo ya estoy advertido. Cenaremos y me dirás que es lo que quieres sin interrumpirme en algo de exclusivo interés en estos momentos.

_ ¿Puedo saber quien es?

_ No puedo dar crédito. Marlena parece que te importara donde o con quién pudiera encontrarme. ¿Qué importa eso?, ¿celosa?

_ Ni en tus mejores sueños.

_ Así es Marlena, directa, fría, práctica y vengativa. Esa es la que conozco.

_ ¿Algún piropo más?

_ Quizás más tarde en la cena.

_ ¿A qué hora?

_ Ya te llamaré en un rato.

James colgó el teléfono y por una vez algo más feliz. Marlena estaba interesada en él de otra manera, o ¿quizás fuera solo su imaginación?

….

_ Hasta ahora voy ganando yo.

_ Porque haces trampa, tú no hablas y yo no dejo de hacerlo, pero a partir de ahora, tendrás que ir más deprisa porque pienso ganar.

Edward no hablaba, si todo salía como pensaba sería una noche muy muy larga, y no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Le vio el rostro sonrojado y como una niña jugando con el helado en su boca. Era un sueño volver a verla disfrutar de aquella manera. No tenía que imaginarse su risa, la tenía, no era necesario soñar con su boca, la mordía, la chupaba, la lamia y la besaba cuando quería, no eso no era del todo cierto, quería más, quería mucho más, la quería toda, siempre.

Y sus ojos, aquellos que desde el primer día habían iluminado su camino, ahora brillaban como nunca.

_ ¿Qué miras?

_ Come y calla.

_ Eres un mandón.

_ Vas a perder.

_ No te enteras de nada cariño.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, mirándola de una manera granuja. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba pensando. Bella era tan inteligente que…

_ Ufff por fin te das cuenta, creí que no lo harías.

_ No puede ser cierto lo que estoy pensando.

_ Ajam, pues lo es. Estaba dispuesta a dejarme ganar. Jajajajaja, desde el primer momento.

La risa de Edward se oyó por todo el establecimiento. Esa mujer, su mujer, su esposa. Cuando lo pensó, cuando fue capaz de repetir en su cabeza esas palabras se sorprendió a si mismo de no sorprenderse. Siempre había sido suyo, y Bella siempre le había pertenecido. No importaba bajo que contratos, o por sobre cualquier tipo de interés, había nacido un vínculo llamado a existir para siempre.

_ ¿Estás segura?

_ ¿No me dirás ahora que tú también eres del club de caballeros que no cumplen sus promesas?

No daba crédito. Bella repetía inconscientemente sus momentos, sin saberlo, sin darse cuenta. Bella había vuelto aunque ella no lo supiera, aunque fuera la última en darse cuenta.

El alma contenía su alegría por miedo a asustarla, por miedo a decirle que estaba en casa, que solo había estado fuera pocos días, muy pocos, y que cuando menos lo esperase, al abrir los ojos, habría vuelto.

_ Siempre cumplo mis promesas nena, siempre. Quitate tu anillo, y lee lo que hay escrito dentro.

Bella deslizó su alianza entre sus dedos, y leyó "Ahora y siempre, todo".

_ ¿La tuya también dice lo mismo?

Edward le entregó su alianza para que pudiera leer su inscripción. Y bella repitió aquellas palabras lentamente.

_ En cualquier lugar.

Tomó su mano, y con mucho cuidado volvió a colocarle el anillo sobre su dedo.

_ Llevame a casa.

Lo dijo mirándolo fijamente, confiándole el secreto que le nacía en el pecho. Edward no esperó la entendió desde el comienzo, sus ojos pedían a gritos que le hiciera el amor, que la estrechara entre sus brazos, que le besara la boca, que volaran juntos tan alto que no tuvieran regreso.

No había tiempo, era tanto el deseo, que llegar hasta casa, subir la escalera corriendo y cerrar de una patada la puerta del dormitorio, pareció una prueba complicada.

La tomó nervioso de la cintura y se estampó contra su boca sin misericordia. No podía soportar el deseo que le llamaba por todas partes. Su temperatura era tan cálida lo hacía arder solo con imaginársela desnuda.

_ Te daría la luz de mis ojos para que pudieras ver, recordar lo que no encuentras. Todo lo que hago nena lo hago por ti.

Los suspiros de Bella iban en aumento caldeando su corazón, incendiándolo sin remedio. Abrió su chaqueta y arrancó su preciosa camisa. No había tiempo para que lo que pensaba con ella, para lo que necesitaba amarla de nuevo. Y ella... ella no se resistía, no sentía miedo. No solo estaba entregada. De manera insinuante movía sus caderas, rozándose contra su polla, buscándola con su vientre, como una experta bailarina de la danza del vientre, que quisiera volverlo loco.

Mordió su clavícula lamiendo sobre ella, prodigando un pequeño castigo para después otorgar el premio. Dolor y placer sucediéndose simultáneamente para dar pasó a deseos acumulados, nacidos en las entrañas y repartidos por todo el cuerpo. Tomó la mano de Bella y la llevó hasta su polla, que se alzaba orgullosa y valiente, en espera de sus caricias.

_ Tocame nena, por dios tocame.

Y Bella siguió a un ritmo demencial, lo que él induciéndola había comenzado. Por encima de sus pantalones, tocando, acariciando, moviendo su pequeña mano hasta dejarlo al final del camino, al límite de su aguante. Sin dejar de besar su boca, de compartir su aliento, de consumir el aire, dos amantes desesperados por un final agónico.

_ Voy a correrme nena, para no sigas, para.

_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal ahora?, me dices que te toque, y te acaricio, y ahora me dices que pare. No quiero hacerlo estoy sintiendo tanto como tú.

Mordió la carne de sus pechos, succionó y lamio sus pezones, los mantuvo entre sus dientes con sumo cuidado. Hasta que llegó al límite de sus fuerzas. Donde estaba no había vuelta atrás, no había medidas ni controles ni tan siquiera intenciones de parar.

Como una bestia salvaje ahogó su grito en el cuello de Bella donde junto a besos palabras poco entendibles, pronunciadas sin orden alguno, salidas como sonidos, fueron lanzadas hasta la llegada del éxtasis.

_ Debería estar enfadado por esto. No me había pasado nada así desde los 15 años.

_ Y por supuesto yo soy la culpable.

_ Sin lugar a dudas. Te he dicho que me tocaras, no que me acariciaras como si fueras una bruja maestra, experta y muy astuta.

_ ¿Todo eso soy? No me podía imaginar poseedora de tantos títulos.

_Además de manipuladora y dueña absoluta de mi persona. Pero te aseguro que te costará muy caro.

_ Bien intentaré pagarte con mi cuerpo. Avisame cuando lo creas necesario.

_ No tendrás tiempo nena, será ahora mismo.

Abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones, tan ajustados, que disfrutó haciéndolo, mientras que Bella solo podía mirar a sus ojos endiablados, salvajes, los que le decían todos y cada uno de los juegos a los que la sometería. Sintió la mano de Edward abierta, como una alfombra recorrer despacio y ejerciendo la justa presión desde su ombligo bajando por su vientre, hasta introducirse en el interior de sus bragas, para continuar abierta recorriendo su monte de venus, deteniéndose en él, estrechándolo, continuar con sus dedos rozando los labios de su coño para luego sin tan siquiera dudarlo, introducir un dedo y luego dos en su coño, el mismo que ella estrechó nada más sentirlos en su interior, hundidos hasta su fondo, proporcionándole tanto placer, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y abandonar su cuerpo contra la pared.

_ Eso es, ahora me toca a mí y te aseguro nena que no pienso ser nada rápido. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros y demasiadas cosas por sentir.

Bella sintió temblar sus piernas. Mientras le hablaba no había dejado de mover sus dedos dentro de su coño caliente, que con cada una de sus caricias, había ido formando una espiral intensa en todo su cuerpo. Pero no era suficiente, todos y cada uno de sus órganos rogaba, lloraba por más. Era el juego de lo insaciable, de necesitar, de querer y exigir, y la voluntad de jugar con las mismas reglas. Sentir sin pedir, sin implorar, ¿dónde residía más placer?, ¿en la conformidad de lo que te dan?, ¿en la impaciencia de pedir? Se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando un dedo más de Edward se introdujo dentro de ella, perdido en su humedad en esos momentos avergonzándose casi de sí misma. Un gemido corto, seguido de un gesto de sus dientes mordiendo sus labios, la delataron de un placer desquiciante, loco, que la hacia convulsionar sin contención.

_ Me vuelves loco nena, casi puedo oler como llega tu orgasmo y eso hace de mí un esclavo a tus órdenes.

_ ¡Edward!

_ ¿Qué?, ¿qué pare?, ¿qué siga?, ¿qué mueva mis dedos más rápido?, ¿más dentro nena? No importa que no digas nada, porque sé lo que necesitas ahora mismo, a cada segundo. Tú no hablas, pero tu cuerpo me lo pide a gritos y tu olor me dice que si sigo un poco más, estallarás en mil pedazos. ¿Tú quieres eso cariño?, yo no, no ahora, no todavía. Hoy voy a recordarte muchas cosas solo sintiéndote y haciendo que me sientas.

Sus dedos ahora rápidos, se deslizaban entrando y saliendo de su coño con tal maestría que Bella no podía contener sus sonidos, acompañados de una respiración desacompasada que chocaba contra la cara de Edward dándole fuerzas para más. Sacó sus dedos y sintió como Bella se revolvía furiosa y decepcionada. Acarició nuevamente con su mano abierta totalmente su entrepierna y lo siguiente que oyó fue casi un aullido fiero de queja.

_ Shsss, Shsss. Te juro que no hay nada más hermoso para mis oídos que tus deliciosos ruiditos, pero guardarlos para más tarde, cuando el juego sea de los dos. Ahora voy a dedicar algo de tiempo a un sensual depilado aquí, (apretó nuevamente su entrepierna y sintió los dientes de Bella morder su cuello).

_ No sabes como me pones cuando me muerdes o me lames, o cuando besas mi boca como si comieras de ella. Vamos nena, no quiero gatitas, me gustan las lobas.

Bella apretó aún más sus dientes, lamiendo enseguida con su lengua, intensificando las lamidas y recorriendo la superficie de su carne hasta llegar a su oído.

_ Eres una encantadora de serpientes, una bruja capaz de envolverme, pero esta vez no, aquí y ahora decido yo.

Se apartó de ella tirando de sus pantalones hasta el suelo para elevar su visión y mirar esa perspectiva de Bella que lo embriagaba. Su lengua recorrió desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos. Volvió a meter los dedos en su coño, donde éstos se deslizaban ya sin reservas. Acercó su boca y mordió su pubis mientras la magia seguía haciendo de las suyas en su interior.

_ Siempre tengo fiebre, tú me haces tenerla, mantienes mi cuerpo tan caliente, ardiendo, que no veo más que a través de tus ojos, de tu placer, y cuanto más al límite te tengo, más perdido estoy. Podría follarte un millón de veces y seguir con ganas de ti.

La sintió ahora sí, temblar como una hoja. En Bella todo llegaba de aquella manera, a lo grande, y él era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por hacerla sentir de aquella manera. Sonrió, sabía exactamente en ese momento lo que tenía que hacer para hacerla estallar, para que en su mente solo aparecieran luces de colores, explosiones descontroladas, ardor en su corazón y que sus piernas se derrumbaran contra él. ¿Quién era capaz de soportar tanta belleza? Solo con hablarle un poco más, sus dedos harían el resto.

Y así lo hizo. Siguió moviendo sus dedos para subir su cuerpo y acercar su boca hacia la de Bella hablando contra ella, tragándose su aliento, rozándola.

_ Te aseguro que la noche promete, ¿me sientes nena?, estoy duro otra vez para ti. Voy a follarte con mi lengua y con mi boca, voy a hundirme en ti hasta que los dos tengamos que decir ¡basta!, voy a esforzarme por darte una lección de amor que no olvidaremos jamás. Eres mía, eres mi esposa y te quiero entera, la de antes, la de ahora, la que está por llegar, en esta vida o en la próxima no voy a dejarte escapar. Fue justo al morder su boca cuando Bella estalló en un gemido hondo que era la música

que precedía a su explosión. Y como Edward le había dicho, exactamente como sus palabras le habían descrito que sería sucedió. Miles de colores emergiendo de la nada, para llegar a encender cada célula de su cuerpo y entre medio de aquella verbena de sensaciones, sintió a Edward agarrarla de sus caderas y arrancar de su coño cada gota de sus fluidos. Agarrada a su cabeza, enrollando sus dedos a su pelo para no caer, los sentidos cada vez más alerta, dejando en la frontera del final, del comienzo una y otra vez.

_ ¡ Edward! no puedo más, no puedo más, para para cariño para.

_ Esto no es nada nena. Esta noche conseguiré que me ames y me odies (subía su lengua lenta por su cuerpo), que te rías como una loca, y que llores de placer, (llegó hasta su garganta). Voy a comerme tu aire y a escuchar como me pides que siga y luego que pare. Voy a arrancarte cada una de tus caricias, hasta que se vuelvan tan urgentes que quieras pegarme.

Se detuvo frente a ella mirándola con tal deseo que pensó que no sería capaz de controlarse. Apoyó su frente en la suya, demasiado control estaba sosteniendo y sin embargo estaba desquiciado.

_Dime que tú quieres lo mismo.

Y Bella lo dijo todo en esa frase que era una promesa de los dos.

_ Edward, "Ahora y siempre, todo, en cualquier lugar"

_Ayudame a contenerme nena porque podría hacerte daño y eso me mataría.

_ Tú no me harías daño jamás. Tú solo sabes amarme, y adoro como lo haces.

¡Bésame!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Mi dedicatoria final hoy es diferente. Me he subido al carro de las valientes, sin saber si podré salir sin muchas heridas de guerra. He compuesto dos poemas nacidos desde la ilusión, el dolor, la fuerza y la convicción de qué no hay nada que se desee con mucha fuerza que no se pueda conseguir. El primero de ellos se titula "Olas negras", y quisiera dedicárselo a Loly, Flor, Anes y Mamen, la razón es evidente, somos las viejas chicas. El segundo poema se titula "Deseo" y éste si es para quien quiera leerlo, para vosotras, para todas y cada una a las que he dedicado algún capítulo y las que quedan por tener su pequeña dedicatoria, para quien haya sentido el amor, para quien necesite sentirlo, para quien lo haya perdido, o para quien lo sueñe. Para todas. No puedo ofreceros nada más que no sean mis palabras.<strong>

_"Olas negras"_

_Noche negra negro invierno día infame, día eterno._

_Desde las claras del alba a esas horas de infierno donde los perros aúllan_

_y se escuchan desde lejos, de pie contra la ventana soportando su dolor en silencio. Los pies clavados al suelo_

_el pecho en un suspiro la garganta sin aliento recordando con lágrimas densas el pasado desde dentro._

_Noche negra, negro invierno día infame, día eterno._

_Hace más de un año y medio como si fuera hoy lo recuerda le arrancaron a su hijo_

_del corazón sin remedio desde ese lugar donde el mar_

_no devuelve nunca a los muertos._

_La mar no perdona la vida_

_la mar no devuelve los sueños._

_Noche negra, negro invierno día infame, día eterno._

_Anitina._

_"Deseo"_

_Y al mar pongo por testigo con su amanecer de rojo intenso que arrancas con tus caricias temblores que me dan miedo._

_Y te abrazas a mi espalda como te gusta a ti hacerlo, y susurras en mi oído_

_palabras de hermosos sueños y las huellas de tus dedos_

_se convierten en pinceles que dibujan con esmero cada línea de mi cuerpo._

_Y tiemblo, madre mía como tiemblo._

_Y tus manos se deslizan por mi vientre aún muy tenso que resguardan a nuestro hijo_

_y lo mantienen dormido en silencio._

_Y me vuelves la cara_

_y tus labios en un gesto articulan un "te quiero" que me como de tu boca_

_donde encuentro mi alimento._

_Y tiemblo, madre mía como tiemblo_

_Y a la luz del alba despierto, con tu olor por todas partes con una sonrisa en mi rostro y señales en mis pechos_

_de los bocados que mediste cuando llegó sin remedio_

_lo que andábamos buscando desde el principio de los tiempos._

_Y tiemblo, madre mía como tiemblo._

_Y al mar pongo por testigo_

_con su amanecer de rojo intenso, que arrancas con tus caricias temblores que me dan miedo. _

_Anitina._

_._


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo****35**

"**No ****puedo ****dejarte ****m****a****rch****a****r"**

**Este ****capítulo quisiera ****dedicárselo ****a ****Carmela, nen****a aunque ****no ****pusieras ****tu ****nombre ****en nuestro ****chat, ****tus ****risas ****al ****igual ****que ****tu ****compañía son ****inimitables. Gracias ****por ****estar siempre ****a ****nuestro ****lado.****Y ****ya ****sabes ****hay ****un ****cuento ****infantil reservado para ****tu ****próximo sobrinito.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_ Buenos días Alice.

_ Buenos días Edward, te veo muy feliz.

_ No pensaba que fuera tan evidente.

_ Es mucho más que eso. Yo diría que lo llevas escrito en la cara.

_ ¿Y qué dice exactamente la nota?

_ Algo así como... si antes la amaba ahora mucho más y sigue con un...

_ Jajaja, Alice todo eso es imposible, tantas palabras no puedo llevar escritas.

_ Edward es una gran historia de amor la que pregonas sin esconder.

_ Me alegro de eso.

_ ¿Y Bella?

_ Es temprano, no he querido despertarla, es muy importante que descanse y se recupere cuanto antes.

_ La vi muy bien antes de irme unos días.

_ Alice deja de buscarle explicaciones a cada palabra.

_ Gracias Emmet, mi hermana siempre ha sido muy tenaz.

_ Bueno mientras que vosotros habláis de cosas que no entiendo, voy a subir a ver a Bella, tengo muchas cosas que contarle.

Edward y Emmet se quedaron mirando hacia Alice. Ella era simplemente así. Por más que le

dijeran que Bella estaba descansando, en ese momento sentía necesidad de estar con ella y lo haría.

_ ¿Crees que alguna vez escuchará lo que se le dice?

_ Sinceramente, no. Hará una y mil veces lo que quiera, ya sabes no atiende más que a sus razones si esta convencida que son las correctas. Al principio no lo entendía y no sé si es cuestión de comprender o de aceptarla simplemente como es, me gustó desde el principio su temperamento y su independencia. Estos días ha estado muy preocupada por Bella, cree Edward, que está excesivamente recluida, que debería retomar de alguna manera el ritmo de la vida que llevaba antes de su intervención.

_ Lo sé ¿crees que no lo he pensado? Me cuesta exponerla tanto como retenerla Emmet te lo aseguro, pero antes que nada hay que protegerla. Ahora es excesivamente vulnerable, aunque progresa muy rápido sigue sin recordar muchas cosas. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontrara con Marlena? No quiero pensar si quiera en la posibilidad que le hiciera daño, que la confundiera aún más de lo que está. Pensar en todo esto me está volviendo loco, pretendía ofrecerle un tipo de vida completamente diferente y sin embargo, todo son riesgos.

_ Edward no te mortifiques más. Lo verdaderamente importante es saber que Bella ha superado algo que ninguno de nosotros conocía, ya no está enferma, solo es cuestión de esperar. Para todos los demás estamos muchos pendientes de todo.

_Lo sé y eso consigue que mantenga algo de orden dentro de mi cabeza.

Te dejo trabajar un rato, espero poder convencer a Alice de que Bella no está para demasiadas preguntas.

_ Intentalo y saldrás escaldado.

_ Jajajajaja, voy con ese pensamiento adelantado.

Edward se encerró en su despacho, tenía que adelantar trabajo.

….

_ Como siempre estás preciosa.

_ Y tú como siempre eres un caballero.

_ No me gustas perder las formas, ya lo sabes.

_ Espero que hayas terminado felizmente con tus entretenimientos, lo que tenemos que hablar es importante.

_ ¿Aún sigues con tu fijación-obsesión-enfermedad por Bella?

_ Parece que estuvieras psicoanalizándome.

_ No puedo evitarlo soy médico Marlena.

_ ¿Y todo eso padezco?

_ Ya debería saberlo. Creo que si me hicieras caso todo sería más fácil.

_ Le hice una promesa a mi madre.

_ Te escudas en ello para seguir adelante. Donde quieras creer que ha ido después de muerta tu madre, no creo que le importe demasiado nada ya, sobre todo porque tu padre no consiguió a Esme. En definitiva ella solo quería ser libre.

_ No olvides que arruinó su vida.

_ Vuelvo a repetirte que su vida estaba arruinada por el alcohol mucho antes de que apareciera Esme.

_ Los hombres no entendéis de sentimientos.

_ ¿Y tú sí Marlena?, no he visto nadie jamás con menos capacidad de amar que a ti. Todo lo que persigues es por un interés.

_ ¿Has acudido a nuestra reunión para recriminar mi forma de ser?

_ En absoluto, he venido porque me has llamado, solo te estoy diciendo esto porque es mi deber como amigo o lo que quieras que sea, pero totalmente convencido de qué nada te hará cambiar.

_ Quiero ponerme en contacto con tu hombre.

_ ¿Podría saber para qué?, es peligroso Marlena.

_ ¿Crees que no lo sé?, necesito información sobre Edward y Bella, quiero que los siga, y sobre todo a ella. Necesito saber que está pasando. Ella es muy astuta y seguro que está planeando una boda rápida.

_ Y ¿si así fuera?, ¿qué piensas hacer?

_ Impedirla a toda costa. En ese caso nada me detendría.

_ Marlena, vuelvo a decirte que no me gustan estos juegos. Al principio no me importó participar contigo, pensé que todo quedaría en una advertencia para Bella, y que Edward se cansaría de ella, pero no ha sido así. Siguen juntos, él está enamorado de ella, muy enamorado. Un hombre de su edad, que ha disfrutado de su posición, que ha podido estar con la mujer que hubiera elegido, mujeres de su clase, de su nivel económico, no estaría con ella por nada. Bella está viviendo en su casa, forma parte de su familia. ¿Puede eso entrar en tu retorcida cabeza? Eres inteligente Marlena, no lo compliques, es mucho más sencillo que todo lo que piensas. Déjalos en paz vivir su vida y dedicate a encontrar otra forma de vivir la tuya.

_ ¿Quieres un aplauso?, como discurso no ha estado nada mal, pero te aseguro que no pienso rendirme.

_Como siempre tú mandas, aunque cada vez me resulta más absurdo y menos divertido.

_ ¿Sí tú estuvieras enamorado de alguien que te hubiera rechazado un millón de veces, desistirías?

James bajó la vista y apretó sus puños debajo de la mesa. Marlena nunca entendería los sentimientos que despertaba en él, ni tan siquiera una sola vez había tenido la posibilidad de mostrárselos. Siempre había sido Edward y Edward mil veces.

_ Marlena, tú no estás enamorada de Edward, el amor es otra cosa. Tú te sientes rechazada y eso te hace estrellarte una y otra vez contra el mismo error.

_ Por supuesto que no lo estoy, lo reconozco, lo estuve hace tiempo siendo una niña estúpida,

pero el solo respondía "no". Me hizo ver la clase de hombre arrogante y prepotente que es. Arrancó de mí cualquier esperanza hasta dejarme sin nada, y nació el interés James. Ahora no luchó por Edward, ni por una vida de amor junto a él, solo quiero recuperar lo que es mio, y hacerle vivir en la misma desolación que me hizo a mí padecer. Quiero robarle cada uno de sus buenos momentos, cada uno de sus sueños, de su futuro junto a Bella. Está claro que le importa demasiado, pues bien, no dejaré que los disfrute con tranquilidad. Estar junto a ella le será cada día más difícil, hacerla feliz se convertirá en un infiero, porque no dejaré de impedírselo.

_ Ahora sería yo el que debería aplaudirte o mejor abofetearte. Te has vuelto ciega, y no sé como hacer para que vuelvas a ver. Creo que has hecho tu elección. Sé directa dime qué quieres.

_ Necesito que le digas a tu hombre que se convierta en la sombra de los dos, pero sobre todo de Bella, a él puedo tenerlo más vigilado en la oficina, por alguna razón ella no trabaja ahora y quisiera averiguar por qué. Lara por supuesto esquiva todas mis preguntas.

_ Bien me pondré en contacto con él lo antes posible y le haré llegar tus requerimientos.

¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a pagar por estos servicios?

_ Dado que no ha tenido mucho éxito deberías negociarlo, aunque en realidad no me importaría pagar cualquier precio si me informa correctamente.

_ Un trabajo exhaustivo, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

_ James quiero que me diga donde va, con quien va, que compra, que come, quiero fotos, saber si la lleva a cenas románticas, si vuela con él en sus viajes. Quiero la crónica de todos sus días juntos. Tengo que saber cuando la deja sola, necesito entrar en escena.

_ Impresionante, me dejas con la boca abierta, ahora actriz. Creo que aunque esto no me guste voy a divertirme como nunca.

_ James tu sarcasmo a veces me crispa los nervios.

_ No puede creerte preciosa, tú los tienes de acero.

_ ¿No piensas invitarme a cenar?

_ Claro, no todos los días tengo la suerte de compartir cena con una artista.

_ Dejalo ya James.

_ Es más divertido que la venganza aunque tú no lo veas.

….

Hacía más de una hora que Alice había invadido su habitación para estar con Bella. Inmerso en papeles de la empresa, a la que llevaba días atendiendo desde el despacho de casa, y esperando noticias de Lara y aun así, no conseguía olvidad los momentos que había

compartido durante todas la noche. Imposible hacerlo. La había sentido suya como antes, como siempre. Tenía aún su olor por todas partes. Las imágenes se sucedían ante sus ojos como si volviera a vivirlas.

Su piel de satén le acariciaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, su rostro encendido, el sudor sobre su labio superior, su cabello revuelto, sus pechos marcados por el roce de su barba incipiente, sus gemidos. Todo estaba en su cabeza apareciendo una y otra vez.

El calor de su cuerpo envolviéndolo, su boca pidiéndole más y más besos, insaciable y generosa, tímida y atrevida, niña y gata.

Una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en su rostro al recordar como Bella en un momento sin control,

apretaba fuerte los músculos de su brazo, arañaba su espalda, mordía sus hombros e incluso golpeaba su pecho. Momentos en los que estuvo al límite, en los que no supo qué o de donde sacó las fuerzas para contenerse y no devorarla.

"Tú nunca me harás daño, solo sabes amarme". Recordó esas palabras y se recostó sobre el sillón.

Tan cierto como que necesitaba respirar, fue así desde el primer momento

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_ Dime Lara.

_Edward lo hemos encontrado y lo hemos seguido. Sabemos donde vive. Estamos esperando a qué desaloje su vivienda. Está claro que su nivel de vida ha mejorado como predijo Bella. El último domicilio que tenía la policía sobre él era un antro de mala muerte. Ahora vive en una sencilla casa en el barrio de Willesden. La zona es de clase media. Lo hemos visto dos veces acudir a un mismo restaurante turco llamado Mezerama.

_ Sabéis todo lo que tenéis que hacer. Espero noticias en breve.

_ No tengas dudas Edward todo saldrá bien. ¿como se encuentra Bella?

_ Lara se está recuperando muy rápido, pero intento manejarla alejada de todo esto.

_ Lo sé pero no creo que le guste demasiado.

_ De eso también estoy seguro.

_ Me mantendré en contacto.

Colgó el teléfono y la voz de Bella inundó sus sentidos.

_ Necesito un rescate urgente.

_ ¿Qué pasa nena?, ven aquí.

_ ¿Con quién hablabas?

Se sentó en su regazo y besó su mejilla.

_ Era Lara con nuevas noticias, lo han encontrado. Ya estamos más cerca.

_ Esa es una estupenda noticia. Cambio rápidamente de conversación.

_ ¿Y tú de que te escondes?

_ Jajajaja, ha sido una huida a toda prisa. Alice no para de hacerme preguntas, casi me

tenía acorralada en el dormitorio. Y Emmet no hacía más que increparla para que me dejara respirar. He salido corriendo de allí mientras ellos discutían.

_ Entonces tendremos que escondernos mejor, al próximo lugar que vendrán será aquí.

_No los dejes pasar, no podría contestar nada más hoy.

_ Bien, haremos una cosa, saldremos por la puerta del jardín, rodearemos la casa y nos iremos a desayunar juntos ¿qué te parece?

_ ¿Me lo dices en serio? Dos salidas en menos de 24 horas. Eso es como una pequeña fiesta para mí.

_ Venga pongámonos en marcha antes de que aparezcan.

Pero Bella se acercó a su boca, antes de que Edward pudiera levantarse y rozó sus labios con ésta. Solo un roce suave y tierno probando su sabor mentolado, hasta morder el labio inferior y tirar de él lentamente.

Suficiente para Edward, que sujetando su nuca, atrapó su boca en un beso profundo, intenso, conquistando su lengua y jugando con ella descaradamente.

No se hicieron esperar los suspiros de Bella ni tampoco el temblor de sus labios, ni la ansiedad

de Edward por seguir conquistando cada rincón de su boca.

_ Ehh Ehh para nena para, o nos encontraran tumbados en el suelo sobre la alfombra haciendo el amor.

_ Siempre me interrumpes en lo mejor.

_ Dime eso mismo esta noche cuando estemos solos si puedes.

_ No pienso quejarme de nada.

_ Por supuesto que lo harás, pero no te escucharé.

Se levantó y quedó de pie junto a él, sus ojos pedían a gritos un abrazo.

Edward no necesitaba palabras para tenerla, nunca habían hecho falta, pero deseaba escucharla, necesitaba sentirse cada día más seguro de que la Bella que tenía ahora era la misma que lo había olvidado.

Sin dejar de mirarla, sus manos fueron hacia sus bolsillos para controlar el deseo de tocarla. Sus ojos pedían, suplicaban esa petición. Y como siempre Bella, una vez más, lo sorprendió.

_ Si no me abrazas ahora mismo no te diré algo importante.

_ ¿Cómo de importante?

_ Oh vamos no me hagas de rogar.

_ Un poco solo.

_ No sé lo importante que pueda ser para ti, ni tampoco el valor que pueda tener que te lo diga, pero a mí me gustaría que lo supieras.

_ Bien en ese caso...

Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, haciéndose el indiferente y sonriéndole como un canalla.

La estrechó entre sus brazos sin mucha presión esperando que nuevamente le pidiera ese abrazo. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que escucharía a continuación.

Con la cara contra su pecho pronunció unas palabras que le hicieron estremecer.

_ Edward, estoy enamorándome de ti sin remedio.

No sabría jamás cuantos segundos pudo estar escuchando la voz de Bella en su interior como una canto hipnotizante esa frase, ni tampoco con qué fuerza pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos. Solo sintió su corazón desbocarse, y el anhelo de su boca repetir una y otra vez "te quiero".

_ Nena, vuelve a decírmelo otra vez más por favor.

_ Estoy enamorada de ti.

_ ¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer nosotros, aplaudir? Bella me has dejado con las frases a medias y con Emmet que no para de quejarse todo el rato.

Bella no pudo controlar su risa, evidentemente demasiado tiempo en la huida. ¡Los habían cazado!

…

_ Edward no quería molestarte tan tarde.

_ No pasa nada Lara, estaba trabajando un rato.

_ ¿Y Bella?

_ Prefiero no decirte con quién y donde está.

_ ¿Peligroso?

_ Mucho más.

_ Alice y cocina, no me digas más.

_ Jajajaja. La he visto tan ilusionada sin recordar que es su contrincante que no he querido decirle nada. Alice me ha prometido cuidarla, y tan solo estoy a un tiro de piedra.

_ Tienes más valor del que pensabas.

_ No creas Emmet las vigila.

_ Me quedo más tranquila. Bien hablemos de cosas serias. Todo está saliendo como había pensado Bella, es impresionante como esta niña llegó a verlo en su cabeza.

_ Lo tenéis bien localizado

_ Completamente Edward, y además está desesperado. Entramos en su domicilio revolvimos casi todo, y además encontramos una bolsa con lo que deben ser los restos de su pago por los servicios prestados.

_ ¿Cuánto?

_ Hemos contado 20.000 libras. Supuestamente ha tenido que gastar en alquilar la casa donde reside, así como los gastos de mantenerse.

_ En cuanto vio el espectáculo salió de la casa completamente alterado, más bien

descompuesto diría yo.

_ ¿Y?

_ Lo hemos interceptado antes de que hiciera ninguna llamada, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que se pusiera en contacto con James o Marlena y todo se nos fuera de las manos.

_ Bien pensado. ¿Cuando podré hablar con él?

_ Precisamente por eso te llamaba Edward. He pensado que si quieres mantener al margen a Bella, deberíamos trasladarlo a algún lugar donde ella no tenga acceso, y que tampoco conozcan ni James ni Marlena. Después de saber qué y para quienes exactamente está trabajando, pensaríamos si retenerlo o de alguna manera coaccionarlo para que hiciera una declaración o incluso que trabajara de nuestro lado. ¿Donde te parece que podríamos llevarlo?

_ Lara creo que debería llevarlo a un apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad y mantenerlo vigilado permanentemente. Espera, mejor aún, no lo alejes de nosotros. Busca un apartamento cercano al despacho, nadie lo buscaría dentro de nuestro mismo radio, y estaríamos todos más concentrados en un lugar.

_ Estoy contigo Edward, creo que es una buena idea.

_ Ya sabes cual será a partir de ahora mi línea de investigación, no quiero que Bella sepa aún nada, no quiero que se preocupe, ni que intervenga.

_ ¿En qué se supone que no debo intervenir?

Su rostro cambio instantáneamente, cerró los ojos antes de pronunciar las últimas palabras.

_ Lara haz lo que hemos hablado, tengo que colgar.

Sabía que Bella le reprocharía sus actos. Hacía tan solo unas horas que había reconocido estar enamorada de él. Una y otra vez se había repetido esa frase dentro muy dentro, donde no se notaran los saltos de su corazón. Bella no había esperado a volver, a recordarlo, lo había comenzado a amar desde cero, como si fuera la primera vez, y no podía contener su alegría al comprender, que el amor que sentían era tan fuerte que podía con cualquier cosa. Y ahora no era capaz de mirarla a la cara y decirle que su necesidad de protegerla era tan grande, que no quería que se involucrara de nuevo en la investigación, que tenía tanto miedo a que algo le ocurriese, que solo pensaba en tenerla alejada. Bella era muy fuerte y muy inteligente. Para ella esto supondría una traición.

_ Vuelvo a repetirte mi pregunta ¿en qué se supone que no debo intervenir?

_ Nena, no sé que estarás pensando pero solo intento protegerte.

_ ¿De qué manera Edward?, ¿aislándome?, ¿mintiéndome?, ¿ocultándome? Puede que tú encuentres así más seguridad, pero ¿y yo?, ¿cuento?

_Nena escuchame.

_Eso es lo único que hago Edward, escuchar, poner todo mi empeño en cada palabra que decís, buscar la luz que no tengo, los recuerdos que se han ido, en cada gesto. Pero

¿sabes?, no es suficiente. No necesito además que me ocultes lo que está sucediendo ahora, que me mantengas al margen de lo que ocurre, porque de esa manera estaré aún más ciega.

_ Ahora estás enfadada cariño, pero te aseguro que si te tranquilizas podré explicártelo.

_ Explicarme ¿qué? ¿Qué es cierto que soy una princesa que puede morir si la sacan de su reino?, ¿qué para que tú no temas yo viva en el exilio?, ¿qué harás ahora que lo has encontrado Edward?, porque es eso ¿verdad? ¿Qué harás Edward?, ¿esconderme aún más?

Edward la miraba fijamente, sus ojos eran fuego, sus mejillas subían de tono de rosa, sin perder casi la compostura. Sus palabras se clavaban como aguijones sin detenerse, aguijones que eran verdad, que dolían aún más. Observó como se llevó su mano hasta su vientre cerrándolo en un puño. Aquel gesto le hablaba de decepción, de furia y de rabia contenida. Le había fallado y sabía que se lo haría saber. Y no tardó...

_ Podíamos haberlo decidido juntos, podías haber contado conmigo, pedirme opinión. Entre los dos habríamos superado los miedos, siempre hay otro camino Edward. Tu decides y yo obedezco, ¿eso es?, oh no, aún es mejor. Tú ordenas a todos que no llegue a mis oídos lo que no quieres que oiga. Edward mi pasado me tiene ciega, y ahora ¿también quieres que sea sorda?, ¿qué me pedirás mañana?, ¿qué no sienta tal vez?

_ Tratándose de ti lo creas o no, no puedo arriesgarme, no puedo perderte, ¿no puedes entender eso?

_ ¿De qué estás hablando Edward?, ¿de miedo? ¿Crees que yo no lo siento? Lo sentí al despertar la primera vez después de una intervención a la que no sabía que había sido expuesta, lo sentí cuando vi frente a mi a alguien no conocía, a todos y cada uno de los que me rodeaban sin saber quienes eran o qué esperaban de mí, lo sentí igualmente al no recordar mi nombre, al saber que estaba casada sin saber si te amaba, al poner mi vida en tus manos, porque eras quien más cerca sentía. Sentí miedo en esa habitación de hospital cada día y cada noche que Alice me hablaba de cosas que no entendía, miedo a no reconocer ni a Charlie como a mi padre. No sabía que sentir ya cuando miraba a mi Emmet y sus ojos escondían momentos que yo había vivido con él, pero que me estaban negados. Miedo sí, miedo y vergüenza ante ti, por no reconocer a mi marido. ¿Sabes lo que es sentir tus besos dentro de mi alma, desearlos, necesitarlos y sentir pudor porque no sé quien eres? ¿Tú me hablas de miedo? He creído dejar ese miedo atrás esta mañana, cuando he encontrado el valor suficiente para decirte que estaba enamorándome de ti sin remedio. He tomado toda la fuerza que necesitaba de lo que hemos compartido juntos, porque pensaba que era todo Edward, lo que sentíamos frente a mis miedos y los tuyos. Pero estaba equivocada.

Fue acercándose a ella muy despacio, no pretendía asustarla en ese momento, solo abrazarla y hacerle entender que de los dos, ahora en ese instante ella era mucho más fuerte. Conforme lo hacía la vio retroceder lentamente, pasos cortos que la iban alejando de él cada vez más.

_ Nena, nena no, no te alejes de mí, no lo hagas por favor.

_ No soy yo quien lo ha hecho primero Edward, si no tú.

Se detuvo delante de ella sin rozarla, sin tocarla, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Dentro de sus ojos en esos momentos solo vio oscuridad. Sus pozos, esos donde él podía mirarse le habían cerrado sus puertas. En ese momento no veía nada.

_ Sé que ahora no lo ves, pero también sé que eres inteligente y que lo comprenderás.

_ ¿Comprenderlo?, tu no necesitas que yo lo comprenda, tú quieres que yo lo acepte. Si

hubieras querido compartirlo conmigo si hablaríamos de comprensión, pero así no me das elección. Edward ¿sabes lo qué es un matrimonio?

_ Me estás matando, me estás derrotando sin saber lo que siento.

_ Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo estoy intentando, porque ahora mismo siento tanto dolor, que no me importaría que Marlena, James o ese personaje al que no conozco hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran. Alejarme de ti, eso es lo que pretenden. Quizás debería pensarme la posibilidad de marcharme por mí misma, y todo esto acabaría igual que empezó.

_ No sabes lo que estás diciendo y vas a conseguir ponerme tan furioso que lo lamentaría después. Intenta controlar algo tus palabras porque me están haciendo mucho daño. Sé que tienes razón en las formas, pero los fines son ahora más importantes.

_ ¿Yo soy un fin Edward?, esto me está sonando a negocio.

_ Nena, tu eres mi principio y mi fin, mi único fin.

_ Antes de llegar a ese fin Edward, hay que construir el comienzo, y tú lo estabas haciendo sin contar conmigo.

Dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que si seguía haciéndolo siempre sucumbiría a sus palabras.

Empezaba a comprender que el amor era una total entrega. Por muy indignada que pudiera sentirse, decepcionada, furiosa o enfada, sentía su calor tan cerca que en esos momentos le torturaba sentirse presa de Edward.

_ Lo siento pero ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas para seguir.

La vio darse la vuelta y dirigirse a las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Se sintió sin fuerzas. Bella le había dado una a una todas las explicaciones que cualquiera hubiera necesitado para saber que estaba equivocado. Y sin embargo su maldito corazón no dejaba de sentir miedo. Pensó que ir detrás de ella en ese momento era un error. ¿Qué puedes decirle a la luz?, ¿qué otra excusa que no fuera su egoísmo a perderla a que algo le sucediera podía tener? Bella tenía razón una ve más. No había intentado al menos hablarlo con ella, hacerle sentir que si algo le ocurría el no sería nada. Había decidido por su cuenta, y no solo ello, había impedido a todos los demás que la pusieran al corriente de sus planes.

_ Se le pasará hijo.

Se giró hacia la voz. Su padre le observaba a media distancia, sin querer invadir su espacio en esos momentos.

_ ¿Tu experiencia padre?

_ No Edward. Este reproche tan magníficamente expuesto, en contra de lo que tú crees no es más que una advertencia de lo que espera de ti. Te está avisando, alertando de que es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginas, y que si está a tu lado, lo podrá todo, qué juntos lo podréis todo. No tienes ni idea hijo de lo que es una discusión seria entre un hombre y una mujer.

_ Las viví muy de cerca Peter no lo olvides.

_ No podría. Pero las sentías desde tu perspectiva, como hijo, no como esposo. Tú querías que todo fuera feliz, me reprochabas que yo no hiciera lo necesario para que tu madre no se

marchara, como solía hacer cada noche, o cada día que discutíamos. ¿Quieres decirme que es exactamente lo que tú estás haciendo? Lo mismo. Tu esposa, a la única mujer a la que amas y amarás como lo haces, te ha invitado a reflexionar, y creeme, lo ha hecho de una manera indiscutible, no quisiera tenerla de rival. Se ha defendido sin armas solo con la lógica y el corazón. Bella te ama tanto que no concibe el secreto entre ambos porque lo mide por su ante sus propias decisiones, ella jamás te hubiera anulado como tú lo has hecho. Y ¿se puede saber qué haces tú? Quedarte clavado en el suelo, y sentirte la víctima porque crees que Bella no entiende lo que sientes.

_ Ahora mismo no encuentro las palabras para disculparme.

_ Hijo no entiendo como puedes ser tan inteligente para los negocios y tan torpe para el amor. Cuando quieres al alguien, cuando amas a alguien, las palabras, sobre todo para el perdón no son necesarias.

Ahora si lo entendió, no esperó a que su padre siguiera hablando. Subió las escaleras con la misma rapidez que la noche anterior lo habían hecho para entregarse el uno al otro deseosos de compartir su intimidad. Tuvo la intención de entrar sin llamar, apresuradamente en su deseo de encontrarse con esos ojos que le habían negado el acceso, pero consiguió controlarse. Sus nudillos golpearon la puerta dos veces, más impetuosamente de lo que hubiera deseado, pero aun así no esperó respuesta alguna. Y como siempre, como cada vez que esperaba algo, por muy grande que fuese, Bella conseguía sorprenderlo. La vio al fondo de la habitación. Su cuerpo traslucido a través de un precioso camisón negro largo, dejando ver su cuerpo por completo. Su pelo suelto y cepillado hacia un lado, su estrella brillando entre sus seños; sus pies descalzos y sus ojos ahora más transparentes reclamándolo. Sin poder respirar, solo mirándola, viéndose ahora en ellos con tal claridad que todo su miedo quedo olvidado.

_ Cierra la puerta con llave Edward, voy a enseñarte como un matrimonio llega a un acuerdo, y toma una decisión beneficiosa para los dos.

Como un autómata, sintiendo el latido de su corazón en su pulso, a un ritmo imposible de seguir, como un hombre afortunado, pensó, que no se merecía aquella mujer.

Cuando se volvió la vio justo frente a él. Con una sola mano, sin importarle su dificultad para hacerlo, fue desabrochando su camisa...

Sus ojos dos mares bravos, llenos de olas de lujuria buscando como navegarlo.

_ Ahora solo somos un hombre y una mujer. Tú intentaras protegerme, y yo demostrarte que soy fuerte porque estás a mi lado. No habrá ni vencedores ni vencidos entre nosotros. Tú me harás ver que me necesitas tanto que has sido demasiado torpe tomando una decisión sin contar conmigo, sobre todo porque recae sobre mi, y siempre me dejarás la capacidad de elegir, y yo te demostraré que cada uno de tus besos, cada una de tus caricias, cada toque, y cada te quiero me hacen sentirme invencible.

La abrazó temblando, acercándola a su cuerpo hasta no dejar espacio entre ambos.

_Ambos seremos muy muy convincentes, porque el amor no puede ser de otra manera. Edward, también siento miedo cuando no estoy a tu lado porque te amo...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: siento mucho no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada chicas, estoy hasta arriba de exámenes y no tengo casi tiempo para nada :S<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36 "hermosos pactos"**

**Esta dedicatoria me gustaría que fuera para alguien genial, alguien que me ha enseñado a reír sin parar. Su torpeza en tecnología igual a la mía, me hace sentir como pez en el agua al descubrir que no soy la única. Su falta de conocimientos de inglés, me hizo pensar lo maravilloso que es el castellano. Su humildad y la forma de expresarse, me repiten una y otra vez que hay mujeres extraordinarias. Sus gatos que no soy yo la única que tiene problemas a la hora de estar en el ordenador. Sus correos me dan energía muchas mañanas. Y su transparencia en las palabras me ayuda a ver muchas veces con más claridad. Gracias Rosi por estar aquí siempre.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_ Te amo.

Lo repitió bajito casi sin dejar que el aire lo escuchase.

...(He sentido celos hasta del aire por tener que compartirte, y miedo de retenerte porque cuando lo hago aún estás más ausente)...

No hacen falta palabras cuando los ojos hablan por sí solos, cuando el amor es capaz de atravesar todas las barreras conocidas entre lo real y lo que no lo es. Y eso es lo que había en los ojos de ambos. El cuerpo habla por sí solo, no es necesario darle órdenes. Las manos acarician y los cuerpos se mecen en un baile desconocido para los demás. Insinuosos y magníficos, unos roces perezosos, como si no quisieran acabar, otros inquietantes, como si no pudieran esperar. Un extraordinario comienzo para lo que siempre conduce al amor. Los sentidos dispuestos y el alma abierta, el corazón intentando mantener el ritmo, siendo el supremo que marca todos y cada uno de los latidos que nos mantienen vivos.

_ Necesito oírtelo decir muchas veces.

_ Y las oirás, te lo prometo.

_ Voy a hacerte el amor como nunca.

_ Eso lo haces siempre.

_ Eres mía.

_ Ahora sé que nunca he dejado de serlo.

_ Jamás volveré a ocultarte nada, aunque esté convencido que es por tu bien.

_ Y si lo haces, te recordaré siempre de la misma manera que estoy de tu lado, que no tengo miedo si estoy contigo.

Sus bocas hicieron el acercamiento, encontrándose en un beso húmedo y tierno,

como si todo lo que tuvieran que conseguir fuera retener el tiempo. Son besos que lamen los labios, besos de nube, besos que dan sin esperar respuesta. Besos generosos. Besos de vuelta a casa. Besos que se siente además de en la boca, sobre la piel de todo el cuerpo como un precioso masaje. Besos que sanan heridas, besos de mariposa, de miel. Besos que tienen música lenta en los oídos del

compañero, que nadie más puede escuchar. Besos como los primeros, como los que al principio buscan reconocer al otro para no olvidarlo. Besos de huella, de que hablan de lo mucho que se extrañan cuando no se tienen.

Son besos color caramelo.

_ Nena tus ojos me hablan, tu boca me pierde y tu cuerpo me vuelve loco.

_ Has descrito a la perfección todo lo que soy en tus brazos.

_ No quiero esperar más y sin embargo me niego a terminar con este encuentro.

_ Cariño, cuando te siento así, me siento poderosa. Tus manos grandes me abarcan por completo. Recorren traviesas por mi piel que grita por más. Y tú me das todo lo que necesito, aunque pida y pida sin parar.

_ Y cuando lo haces, me siento el único.

_ Siempre lo eres. Siempre.

Las manos de Edward estrecharon sus nalgas pegándola contra su cuerpo por completo. La tela sutil y transparente de su camisón se arruga entre sus manos, quitando escasamente algo de tacto entre las mismas.

Le habló al oído en secreto.

_ Creo que este camisón aguantará esta noche sobre tu cuerpo.

_ Jaja, esos espero cielo, es de tu hermana.

_ Jaja, ahora explicame eso, sin dejar de besarme. ¿Podrás hacerlo? Lo dijo apoyando sus labios sobre su frente sin despegarse de ella.

_ Bien lo intentaré, pero si te ríes solo un poquito dejaré de hablar.

_ Te aseguro que es en lo último que pienso. Mis deseos van en otra dirección. Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

_Mientras te hablaba en el despacho, (si no dejas de hacer eso no podré continuar...hummm...)

_ Pues no pienso parar.

_Mis palabras eran de dolor, de impotencia, pero lo último que intentaba era hacerte daño. Cuando me he alejado de ti y he subido a nuestro dormitorio he entendido algo, y quizás te suene egoísta. Edward no puedo herirte porque me hago daño a mi misma.

Los ojos de Edward cerrados y cerrados en el delirio de su olor, se abrieron despacio antes sus palabras. Había sido un "Te amo" más en otro idioma. Si amas no puedes lastimar, porque el dolor que causas se vuelve contra ti.

La estrechó fuerte, reteniendo en ese contacto cada palabra dicha, cada emoción sentida.

_ Y ahora si he sido mala. Necesitaba captar toda tu atención como mujer. Quería deslumbrarte. Deseaba que al verme, si venías enfadado o dispuesto a seguir con tus planes de excluirme, te vieras derrotado y accedieras a mis peticiones.

Perdoname.

_ Nena, no me pidas disculpas. Me vuelves loco siendo mala como tú dices, pero por mucho que lo intentes no lo serás nunca.

_ No me chafes los planes.

_Podrías estar hundida en el barro, vestida como una bruja, disfrazada de payaso o de loca, y me atraerías hacia ti como un imán. No existe fuerza que impida eso.

_ No me hace falta ningún disfraz de loca, ya lo estoy por ti.

Se lo dijo al oído, lamiéndolo y acariciando con sus dedos su nuca.

_ Firmaste el fin de estos preliminares cariño.

_ Ya no puede resistir más.

Tembló su boca al decir esas palabras. Edward la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama.

_ Quiero que me mires nena, que no dejes de clavar tus ojos en mí, mientras me desnudo para ti. Quiero que repitas en esa preciosa cabecita tuya una y otra vez, que mucho o poco todo lo que soy es por y para ti.

Fue desnudándose lentamente viéndose en sus mares intensos, nadando en ellos, ahogándose de deseo. Bella impaciente mordiendo sus labios fuerte hasta el punto de blanquearlos. Sus ojos abiertos curiosos, como quien no ha visto jamás algo similar. Sus piernas rozándose, uniéndose y estrechándose ocultando su húmedo coño, al que llevó una mano sinuosa para cubrir su desnudez a través de la gasa del camisón.

_ Si te acaricias me matas.

Como una mujer con poderes mágicos, su mano fue acariciando su pubis, sus dedos perfilando su coño caliente, dibujando los labios excitados del mismo.

La mirada de Edward se lo decía todo, todo lo que esperaba de ella. Introdujo uno y luego dos dedos dentro de su coño y cerró sus ojos, estrechando sus piernas por instinto. Sus dientes presionando aún más sus labios.

_ Mírame nena, mírame.

Y Bella abrió sus ojos para ofrecerle todo su placer reflejado en sus pupilas. Más allá de su deseo el de Edward, más allá de su placer, el de su hombre.

_ Mecete nena, muévete.

Como una sirena su cuerpo ondulando, como un juguete en sus manos, sus dedos moviéndose. Lista, loba, ardiendo, giró sobre sí misma ofreciendo una vistas aún más provocativas. Sus nalgas duras y tensar dibujadas bajo el tejido de ese camisón que había iniciado una guerra contra los sentidos. Volvió su cara que tenía apoyada sobre las sábanas y lo que vio la enervó mucho más. Su corazón saltando de triunfo. Edward agarraba firmemente su polla debatiéndose entre caricias y control. Su rostro en una expresión de batalla, su mandíbula contraída, sus dientes

apretados, sus ojos... sus ojos solo la veían a ella. No existía nada más.

Cualquier signo de resistencia había desaparecido. Pasó casi a cámara lenta su lengua por sus labios y observó el mismo movimiento en respuesta en la de Edward. Un ogro rendido a un precioso halcón.

_ Eso vendrá después, ahora nena solo quiero enterrarme en ti, pero te aseguro que tu boca, tu boca lo probará todo.

Una sonrisa bandida perfiló sus labios golosos, aceptando esa propuesta más que entendida. Y el momento no se hizo esperar. Dos pasos hasta ella y sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas.

_ Fuerte nena, procura agarrarte fuerte.

Con la mano izquierda aún en su cadera y su mano derecha enrollada en su pelo. La penetró de forma salvaje, ruda, primitiva, con un solo fin, apagar el deseo de ambos.

Volvió a sentir a vivir como cada vez que estaba dentro de ella, a quien pertenecía. Sus gemidos roncos, su sed de calmar entre el placer y la agonía. Esos ruiditos particulares, suyos, los de Bella. El gesto de su mujer cuando la penetró sin miramientos. Su olor, aquel olor tan deseado, tan conocido por ambos. ¡El paraíso!

_ Ahora no te muevas cielo, dejame a mí.

La gloria fue escuchar esas palabras porque no podía soportar tanto placer con solo abarcarlo dentro. Lo sintió despacio pero fuerte dentro de ella, intensos los roces. Cerró los ojos al escuchar el sonido de ambos al encontrarse. Casi avergonzada por su humedad que hablaba por sí sola, del lugar donde se encontraba. En ese lugar donde no existe retorno, donde no hay vuelta atrás.

_ Edward cariño, no pares por favor no pares, más fuerte, más.

…

Es un misterio como los cuerpos de los que se aman se entienden, como reconocen en las palabras, o en los silencios los gestos necesarios para acallar los gritos de placer. Es hermoso reconocer en cada movimiento compartido solo por ambos, en cada respiración agitada, como el amor sabe todos los idiomas. Son instantes en los que el pudor se esfuma, desaparece para dar paso a los instintos más hermosos, carnales y reservados que cada uno posee para el otro. Son gestos inconscientes y únicos, gloriosos y sin medida, porque nacen de la necesidad. Animal frente animal, despojados de toda cordura. Carne contra carne donde lo único que nos hace especiales es la capacidad de entregar mucho más de lo que recibimos, hasta que la línea que supera el placer, nos hace perder la razón y someternos a un viaje esperando que alguien nos traiga de regreso.

…

Ambos en el éxtasis, donde todo es nebulosa, donde puedes tocar el alma de tu compañero por una milésima de segundo. Donde todo es verdad.

_ Jamás sabrás como te amo.

Se abrazó a su espalda para dejarse caer sobre ella soportando el peso con sus codos y ahuecó su cuerpo para cobijarla. Piernas y brazos aún entrelazados como una enredadera creciendo y abrazando un árbol. Besos de mariposa sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a su boca y sentir en su aliento ligero su oxígeno.

…

Si los momentos que inician la contienda son hermosos por su fuerza, los que preceden al amor, pueden ser arrebatadores.

…

_ No me sueltes, me caería.

_ Nunca princesa.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca se sobrecogió. A ella le hacía daño escucharlas, al no recordar donde las había oído.

_ Mirame cariño, no cierres los ojos. Cuando tú las dices, haces que sea una princesa de verdad. No importa sino recuerdo el pasado, de cualquier manera jamás vuelve. Soy tu princesa, quiero serlo.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó por todas partes. Su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas como si quisiera dibujar con sus labios cada trazo, cada facción de ella.

_ Princesa.

Lo dijo besándole la boca, con los ojos entrecerrados sin dejar de ver su rostro, ese que adoraba más que a nada. La vio sonreír.

_ Aunque no lo creas lo echaba de menos. Pensé que por haberte explicado lo que me ocurría ya no me lo merecía, que no volvería a escuchártelo decir nunca más.

_ Eres mucho más que eso preciosa, mucho más.

_ No estoy abierta al chantaje. No quiero que utilices juegos ni estrategias contra mí.

_ Yo no vería tan irresistible con ese camisón. Rieron los dos a la vez.

_ Seguro que no, pero no te diré todo lo que ganas desnudo.

_ Ya sé lo que puedo utilizar para llamar tu atención.

_ ¿Más aún?

_Regalame los oídos, inflama mi ego, te aseguro que lo necesito.

Lo besó suave y silenciosamente mientras acariciaba su brazo y delineaba su piel.

_ Bien preparate. Cuando te veo desnudo frente a mí, me siento fuerte, segura, orgullosa y agradecida por tenerte, porque seas solo para mí. No sé que habré hecho para merecerte, pero no pienso hacer nada para perderte, muy al contrario, lucharía contra todo, contra todos por estar junto a ti el tiempo que tú quisieras. Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, sus piernas se aferraban a las caderas de Edward, atrayéndolo, atenazándolo, como si cada una de sus piernas quisiera expresarse con esos movimientos.

Notó firme y erecta, dura como una barra de acero la polla de Edward y sus ojos lo buscaron con curiosidad y asombro.

_ ¿Te extrañas? Es como si aún no supieras el poder que tienes sobre mí, como si no reconocieras como mi cuerpo te reclama. Cada parte de lo que eres, cada partícula de ti encaja en mí de una manera increíble.

Las puntas de sus dedos tocaron como a teclas de un piano, una música silenciosa en su espalda, delineando su columna en un descenso de vértigo. Siguieron la marca dibujada de su culo hasta el oculto rincón de su entrepierna. No hubo palabras, solo un movimiento al agarrarla por las caderas y alzarla para volver a hundirse en ella buscando nuevamente su calor.

_ Hahhh...hahhhh...

_ Eso es princesa, eso es. Siéntelo de la misma forma que yo lo hago. Lento ahora, muy lento, dejame disfrutarte Ohahhhh, grrrr, ahhhh.

Oír su voz hablándole de lo que sentía, de cada sensación de placer que le producía en todo su cuerpo, era situarla al borde de un abismo delicado y delicioso al mismo tiempo que abrupto y peligroso.

Como un cuadro artístico sus cuerpos entrelazados de forma sofisticada y a la vez natural.

_ Apriétame nena, como tú sabes hacerlo. Quiero que tu cuerpo me hable de lo que sientes cuando estoy dentro de ti.

Estrechó su coño haciendo presiones suaves, dilatando y uniendo sus músculos

vaginales, contrayendo sus nalgas y cerrando sus piernas.

_ Dios... no dejes de moverte así.

_ No lo haré, seguiré hasta que tú me lo pidas, haré lo que tú me digas, seré quien tú quieras que sea.

_ ¿Te has propuesto matarme?

_ Solo amarte Edward, con todo lo que soy, y con todo lo que soy capaz de reinventar para ti.

Dos de sus dedos fueran hasta su boca, introduciéndolos ella, intentando atrapar su lengua y enjugándose en su saliva.

_ Quisiera llenarte de mí por todas partes, darte tanto placer que no pudieras

soportarlo.

La tomó sin esfuerzo y la subió sobre sí mismo y una vez acomodada se incorporó para quedarse sentado frente a ella.

Sus pechos a la altura de sus pechos coronados en unos pezones rosas, listos para ser degustados. Sus ojos abiertos mientras su lengua iniciaban un banquete placentero a sus sentidos.

La sintió dando pequeños saltitos sobre su polla, con sus rodillas ahora reposando fuerte sobre la cama.

_ Estas siendo mala ahora y las niñas malas pueden quedarse con hambre.

Lo estaba quemando. Sus pequeños dientes mordían sus hombros mientras que

Edward arremolinaba su lengua sobre sus pezones.

Sus manos abarcaron sus pechos uniéndolos y amasándolos pasando la lengua por ambos. Unió sus pezones para comer de ambos. Se estaba perdiendo nuevamente en ella.

_ Edward sigue haciendo eso por favor, por favor.

¿Ella le pedía que siguiera con aquellos juegos?... O paraba o la engulliría como una boa a un ratón.

_ ¿Sabes lo que quiero ahora? Se lo dijo imperativamente.

_ Sí.

_ ¿Estás segura?

_ Sí.

_Dime que lo deseas también.

_ Tanto como tú.

Como dos bailarines en armonía, con plena sincronización, sus cuerpos se movieron para encontrar lo que buscaban.

Bella de cara a la sábana, con su vientre pegado a la cama, su cabeza ligeramente levantada, su mano entre sus piernas buscando con sus dedos su clítoris ansioso, elevando sus nalgas. Edward sobre ella, una rodilla apoyada firme en la firmeza del colchón, la otra buscando total paralelismo con la de Bella. Una mano sujeta a su nuca, y la otra dirigiendo su bestia hacia la entrada de su culo.

Despacio, lento, preciso su empuje hasta entrar en un vacío de placer para ambos de dimensiones desconocidas.

Colocó su mano sobre la de Bella para sentir como se acariciaba y se unió a sus movimientos, introduciendo dos dedos en su coño.

Cada uno de ellos sintiendo sus impulsos, una electricidad indescifrable, interna y maravillosa, unida en simbiosis perfecta.

_ ¿No quieres hablar princesa?

Movió la cabeza negativamente.

_ ¿Ni gemir nena?, regalame uno de tus ruiditos gatita. Mordió sus labios intensamente.

_ Eso también me gusta, diría que me desquicia, que me enloquece. Sacó la polla de su culo y de un solo movimiento la hundió en su coño.

_ ¿Eres consciente de lo que me haces? No se donde quiero estar. La vio sonreír von las mejillas encendidas.

_ Bruja, preciosa bruja.

Descendió hasta ella, a la altura de su cara hasta morderla y buscar su boca, entrando con su polla y moviendo sus dedos sobre los de Bella, rebalsándolos por su clítoris.

_ Si hubiera algo que inventar sobre el amor, lo inventaría para ti.

Y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los temblores de Bella haciéndolo presa de su orgasmo para notar al mundo meciéndose bajo ambos...

…...

* * *

><p><strong>Para ti Fátima<strong>

**Bueno nena, hablamos a través del chat, y aunque manifestaste todas tus dudas, fue una conversación a dos, de las que me agradan y me demuestran, que aunque dos personas no piensen ni sientan de la misma manera, pueden hablar respetándose, sonriendo y aprendiendo la una de la otra.**

**Lo primero que me gustaría es que mirases detenidamente el nombre de nuestro blog, "Robsten desde nuestros ojos".**

**Cinco mujeres se han unido a pesar de la distancia, de la edad, de las obligaciones como madres, esposas y trabajadoras porque oyeron sus corazones bajo el mismo latir.**

**Aunque cada una es diferente, Loly la fuerza y la rebelión. Flor la alegría y la superación.**

**Anes la prudencia y el hermoso silencio.**

**Mamen la inocencia y la tranquilidad.**

**Y de mí ¿qué puedo decirte?, ya serás tú la encargada de ponerme los atributos que creas convenientes.**

**cada una de nosotras lo hicimos bajo un mismo lema "Podemos porque queremos", y nos hemos plantado aquí.**

**No nos importa no saber, porque podemos aprender, tampoco le dimos demasiada importancia a la edad, porque todos tenemos el derecho a buscar la forma de disfrutar en cualquier parte, y en cuanto a nuestros trabajos y responsabilidades, ya conoces el lema "las mujeres podemos hacer muchas cosas a la vez".**

**Algo muy grande para nosotras nos unió, y sin lugar a dudas fue el fenómeno Robsten. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Medio mundo los sigue, y el otro medio aún no ha aprendido a leer. Ya sé cielo que todos no miramos con los mismos ojos, ni vemos las mismas cosas, y que la diferencia en algunos casos es indescriptible.**

**Ya ves, los ojos están para mirar y cada uno ve con los suyos lo que éstos le permiten ver. Podemos dejarnos influenciar equivocadamente por la típica frase "una imagen vale más que mil palabras", pero Fátima, es que son muchas muchas imágenes.**

**Lo que si sucede en la mayoría de los casos, es que a la vista, se le unen los sentimientos, le acompaña el corazón, y uffff, ¡campo de minas!, ¡cuidado!. Ellos, los sentimientos, no los elegimos, se despiertan dentro de nosotros ocasionando distintas reacciones. Yo particularmente amo todas y cada una de ellas, siempre y cuando no estén vinculadas con la falta de respeto, la violencia o las especulaciones que siempre ocasionan daños colaterales.**

**Por lo demás considero que es grandioso que cada uno pueda abrir la ventana y ver el mar como su estado de ánimo o su corazón le permita.**

**Verás me encantan los ejemplos y como me gustó hablar contigo esa mañana de primero de año te cuento un secreto.**

**Cada mañana cuando me levanto miro a través de la ventana un hermoso mar.**

**- Los lunes son para mí pesados después de un fin de semana en el que he querido disfrutar más, hacer más cosas... por lo tanto el mar que veo es gris plomizo, quieto con tintes de óleo.**

**- El martes, algo menos oxidado mi cuerpo... el mar que veo es de un gris más verdoso y pequeñas olitas, con un reflejo de plata lo remontan.**

**- El miércoles lo observo y como a mí, exactamente igual, las horas pasadas me van aligerando... el mar que veo donde se apoya el horizonte, es el espejo de un precioso cielo que destella brillos impactantes y grandiosos, me recuerda que la vida es mejor cuantas más ventanas abiertas se encuentran.**

**- El jueves, será quizás porque es el día que se encuentra en el centro de la semana, todo es equilibrio... al igual que el mar que veo, liso y aterciopelado de un tono azul intenso, sereno, profundo e inmenso.**

**- El viernes, casi a punto de comenzar mi fin de semana, estoy ilusionada, revuelta y enredona por todo lo que podré hacer con mi tiempo libre... el mar que miro ahora es igual, verde, bravo. Sus olas se dejan mecer por un viento que las acaricia dándole la bienvenida.**

**- El sábado soy un huracán de proyectos... mi mar está tan en explosión como yo. Sus olas saltan las escolleras lamiendo las rocas que forman sus brazos. La orilla es un ir y venir de agua salada que araña la tierra, unas veces recogiendo arena y otra devolviendo tesoros.**

**- El domingo, como soy un ser de la creación descanso... El mar que veo entonces Fátima es el que nos da la vida. Cuando lo miro con mi taza de café en la mano, creo que nos damos las gracias por mirarnos cada mañana, por formar parte de todo lo que somos, cada uno a nuestra manera.**

**Con todo esto intento decirte que por mucho que pudiera explicarte como veo las cosas, ¿qué importa si jamás hemos dejado de mirar el mar?**

**A cada una de nosotras nos despertará emociones diferentes, no son ni mejores ni peores, no tienes que sentirte nunca mal por ello, siempre que cuando lo mires lo que veas nena sea el mar y no dragones. ¿me entiendes?**

**No importa que Robert mire más a Kristen, nada deja claro que sus sentimientos sean más grandes por ese detalle, y mucho menos que Kristen no lo ame por no manifestarlo de forma diferente a la que nos gustaría.**

**MIRA EL MAR FATIMA, DE CUALQUIERA DE LAS DISTINTAS POSIBILIDADES QUE LO VEAS "ES HERMOSO"**

**Anitina.**


End file.
